Total Drama Infinite
by MemeKing the Third
Summary: Chris has decided to start a new season, but now he really wants to take the multiverse by storm. This time, he brings 26 competitors from all walks of fiction , competing for another million dollars. Who will be competing? What friendships, relationships, and enemies will form? And who will win it all?
1. The Big Announcement!

What's up, everybody? My name is MemeKing the Third, and this story is gonna be a fun project I'm working on. If you've read my previous stories, good for you. If not, I hope you'll enjoy this one. This story will be Total Drama Infinite.

This is something I've been wanting to do for awhile. I love crossover stories, and Total Drama was one of my favorite shows growing up. I've read some great crossover stories, but several I've seen have been abandoned and incomplete. Some of them have been untouched for years! And I'm going to throw my hat in the ring. I'll be working on this simultaneously with my other story. I know what you're thinking, "This is overdone, and you'll never finish it, blah blah blah" Look, if you don't want to read this, then don't. No one's forcing you to. I'm just doing this for fun, and because it's something I love. But to those who do, get ready for my take on the series.

Now let's get down to business. For this season, Chris is going to have 26 competitors from all walks of fiction (Cartoons, anime, books, TV, YouTube, etc, you name it.) competing on an island for a million dollars. Sounds simple, right? But you all get to suggest what character you want to see in the show. That's right. You can submit them in the reviews, or pm me. Whichever you prefer. And a few contestants had already been pre selected by me. The rest is up to you. But before I show you who they are, let me lay down some rules.

**1\. The character has to be someone from fiction. No real life people, or OC's allowed.**

**2\. No pornographic characters. I know a lot of people say this, but if I don't, some joker will suggest one. Characters from adult shows, are allowed.**

**3\. Three character suggestions per reviewer. When you submit them, you must tell me who they are, where they come from, and why you think they should be on the show. And PLEASE make it a good reason, not something like "because he's cool." A single reviewer could possibly get more than one of their characters in the show. You can even say what kind of role you'd like to see them play if you want. Comic relief, villain, or even fodder, you name it.**

**4\. One character per franchise. I want everyone going into this to not know each other. That includes the ones already chosen. But hey, if I do a season with new characters, you could suggest ones from series that have already been covered.**

**5\. No spamming. This will make me less likely to pick that character.**

**6\. There's a small chance I may not pick a character I know, but if they pique my interest, I may do a little research on them before putting them in. **

**7\. There will be 13 boys and 13 girls. The ratio of boys and girls will be equal.**

**8\. Get creative. I want to see a really diverse cast. You'll see that in the ones that have already been chosen. Don't be afraid to think outside the box. The sky's the limit.**

Now that that's out of the way, let me introduce the contestants who have already been selected. They were a mix of characters that from series I like, and what I feel would make this interesting. Sorry if you wanted someone else from these series.

**1\. Charlie Magne, The Princess of Hell (Hazbin Hotel)**

**2\. Rick Sanchez, The Mad Scientist (Rick and Morty)**

**3\. Charlotte Katakuri, The Sweet Commander (One Piece)**

**4\. Tari, The Gamer Girl (SMG4/Meta Runner)**

**5\. Glass Joe, The Wimpy Boxer (Punch Out)**

**6\. Sora, The Keyblade Wielder (Kingdom Hearts)**

**7\. Cinder Fall, The Fall Maiden (RWBY)**

**8\. Susie, The Monster Delinquent (Deltarune)**

And there you have it. Eight contestants have already been chosen. That's leaves eighteen other slots for you guys to fill in. Within a few days after this is posted, or if I get a lot of submissions in Ina short amount of time, I will update this with some more of the cast. I will make sure to keep everyone in character and make sure everyone is interesting and unique. Hope to see some good ideas. Good luck. ;)


	2. The Cast

Update 1

Hello, everyone. I did not expect to be getting this many submissions. In a day, no less. Thank you everyone for your support and suggestions. Here's the complete roster.

**1\. Charlie Magne, The Princess of Hell (Hazbin Hotel)**

**2\. Rick Sanchez, The Mad Scientist (Rick and Morty)**

**3\. Charlotte Katakuri, The Sweet Commander (One Piece)**

**4\. Tari, The Gamer Girl (SMG4/Meta Runner)**

**5\. Glass Joe, The Wimpy Boxer (Punch Out)**

**6\. Sora, The Keyblade Wielder (Kingdom Hearts)**

**7\. Cinder Fall, The Fall Maiden (RWBY)**

**8\. Susie, The Monster Delinquent (Deltarune)**

**9\. Edward Elric, The Young Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**10\. Mercy, The Medic (Overwatch)**

**11\. King Harkinian, The Weird King (Zelda CD-i/YouTube Poop)**

**12\. Deadpool, The Merc With a Mouth (Marvel Comics)**

**13\. Dororo, The Street Urchin (Dororo)**

**14\. Spinel, The Abandoned Gem (Steven Universe)**

**15\. DIO, The Vampire (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)**

**16\. Russel Hobbs, The Possessed Drummer (Gorillaz)**

**17\. Nicole Watterson, The Determined Mother (The Amazing World of Gumball)**

**18\. Android 18, The Butt Kicking Android (Dragon Ball Z)**

**19\. Elena, The Fun Loving Fighter (Street Fighter)**

**20\. Miles Edgeworth, The Prosecutor (Ace Attorney)**

**21\. Wendy Marvell, The Sky Dragon Slayer (Fairy Tail)**

**22\. Geralt, The Beast Slayer (The Witcher)**

**23\. The Nomad, The Last of His Kind (Nomad of Nowhere)**

**24\. Tatsumaki, The Esper (One Punch Man)**

**25./26. Popo and Nana, The Frosty Friends (Ice Climber)**

**And there you have it. The 26 competitors that will be in the show. Before you kill me about both the ice climbers being there, heae me out. Someone sent me a pm saying they wanted to see them together, but separate competitors. And they gave a really good reason for them. I know that's two from the same series, but I will only let it slide this once because it'd be hard to include one without the other. Hope it's not that big of a deal. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the cast. Next chapter will be the first episode, so look forward to it. I will do my best to get it out as soon as I can. Should probably take a week. Till then, see you all later, and stay awesome. ;) **


	3. New Challengers, Same Chris

Episode 1: New Challengers, Same Chris

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the franchises within it. They all belong to their rightful owners. Rated T for **_**certain**_** characters, vulgar language, crude humor, comic violence, and whatnot. Viewer discretion is advised. XXXXXXXXXXX Means a scene change to a confessional. Confessionals will be in bold text. There were a few characters I had to do a little research on, so I did a few wiki searches. If I do something wrong with someone, don't hesitate to let me know. With all that out of the way, let's kick off the start of something great. Hope you all enjoy. **

We start off on an island that looks very similar to the original Wawanakwa. This island is known as Wawanakwa II. Standing on the Island's dock is the man himself, Chris Mclean, and his right hand man, Chef Hatchet.

"Welcome, viewing world!" Chris said to the camera with his demented cheeriness. "It's been a long wait, but we are finally back with a brand new season. And a new island to boot. But mostly...new competitors."

"Still wondering why people are brave enough to audition for this show in the first place." Chef told Chris, with Chris rolling his eyes at this comment.

"Anyway," Chris continued. "I hope you're all excited for this group. 'What makes them interesting', you might ask? Well, we've gathered competitors from many fictional universes. Twenty-six of them to be exact. Competing for yet another million dollars. And I'm really going to put them through the wringer this time. Strap yourselves in, because we're in for a crazy ride. What will happen, and who are these new victims? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Infinite!

Cue intro

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind._

Chris is seen relaxing in a chair, as the camera goes over the cliff, and to the water down below.

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer's plain to see,_

Sora and Russel were chilling in a boat until shots were fired at it by the King, who was shooting at them with his dinner blaster. The next shot destroyed their boat, and launched them in the air.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

The both of them then crash down on the Nomad, who was sitting there, interacting with some rocks and twigs he brought to life. Behind them, Susie and Geralt clash, axe against sword.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

Tari and Mercy were chatting with each other on a canoe that was going over a waterfall. As it falls, The both of them scream out in fear as they're falling down.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

As the canoe is falling down,Tatsumaki uses her psychic powers to stop it, and them. Spinel and Rick watch this happen. Rick takes a swig from his flask, looking unimpressed.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

Elena was practicing her fighting until she accidentally kicked Edgeworth in the face, knocking him out. Nearby, Cinder watches this, and laugh at his pain. She then gets tripped up by Dororo, who giggles mischievously.

_I'll get there one day._

The scene changes to inside the mess hall, with Glass Joe and Nicole engaging in an arm wrestling match, with Android 18 and Edward cheering it on, until Nicole smashes Joe through the table.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

We then move outside with Popo and Nana sitting together outside.

_Na na nananaaa nananaaa nanananaaaaa_

We see Charlie singing, with Katakuri and Wendy watching. Wendy was clapping for her, while Katakuri was slowly nodding his head to it.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Deadpool is seen way up close to the camera as its going on. He waves to the camera, and starts posing, strutting and winking at the camera. That is, until time freezes and DIO appears, and is seen smirking at the camera. He then punches it, leading to static. It then moves to the bonfire where everyone is whistling. As Chris and Chef are standing there, with Chef holding a plate of marshmallows, Deadpool then pops up in front of the screen again waving as the intro fades out, annoying them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back." Chris said. "Now, let's get this ball rolling! Time to meet our first new competitor!"

The first boat drives by and the first arrival hops off. He was a young man who appeared fairly short for his age. He had blonde hair, with some of it tied back into a braid. He also wore a red coat.

"Edward," Chris exclaimed, "welcome to the show!"

"Cool, thanks for having me here." Edward then walks up to Chris and starts shaking his hand.

"So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?" Chris asked him as they were still shaking hands. "You're not as BIG as I thought you'd be."

After he said that, a cracking sound could be heard as Edward had stomped on Chris' foot. "Owwww! What was that for?!"

"Don't call me small!" Edward growled.

"I didnt. Just go stand over there." Chris said, as he was trying to regain his composure.

Edward then walks over to the other side of the dock that he was pointing at, still looking a little agitated at Chris' earlier comment.

"Well, somebody's got issues. Anyway, let's meet our next competitor."

The next boat drops off the next contestant. This one appears to be a young woman with very white skin, blonde hair with some pink highlights, red cheeks, and is wearing a pink tuxedo with a bow tie.

"Hi," she said. "My name's Charlie. It's so exciting to be here. The pleasures mine."

"A pleasure to have some royalty up in here," Chris said. "but I don't think you'll be saying it's exciting before long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh...nothing." As Chris was saying this, he was trying to hold back his laughter. "Just go stand over there with Edward."

Charlie then walks over to the other side of the dock and stands next to Edward.

"Nice to meet you." Charlie said to Edward, "Hope we can get along."

"Same here."

"Now, let's meet the next "lucky" newcomer." Chris said, as the next boat came by.

This next camper was an...odd one. For starters, most of his face was covered by a handkerchief, and was wearing a big hat. He was dressed mostly in blue, wearing brown gloves. He had very big, white, blank eyes.

"This the Nomad. Where he comes from, he is the last magical being."

The Nomad hops off the boat and waves at everyone.

"Wow, magic?" Charlie said, "That's so cool!"

The Nomad then walks over to the others.

"Glad to meet ya." Edward told him. The Nomad nods his head.

"Um…are you actually gonna say anything?"

"Sorry I forgot to mention it, but the Nomad doesn't talk." Chris told them. "He may not look it, but he's a wanted man, though he is pretty harmless."

"He said you could do magic, right? Could you show us?" Charlie asked him, sounding very eager.

The Nomad nods his head and then pulls out a rock. He sets it on the ground and claps his hands. The rock suddenly springs to life, with a face and limbs. The rock then does a little dance, impressing the both of them.

Edward raises his eyebrows at this. "What kind of alchemy is that?!"

"Ahem. If you're all done gawking at magic tricks, we have a show to do." Chris said to them, getting impatient. "Anyway, here's our next competitor."

The next boat drops off what appears to be a pretty tall dark skinned woman with white hair. She had fairly long limbs and wore what sort of looked like a bikini.

"Meet Elena, everyone."

"Hi everyone. How's it going?" Elena asked them. The other three kindly waved at her.

"So this is my competition? They seem like great people."

Elena then walks over to the others and stands next to the Nomad.

"I hope we can be friends."

"Nice to see other people here who are friendly." Charlie said.

The next boat drops off an older man. This man has dark hair, glasses, and wore a red suit with a cravat.

"This is Miles Edgeworth, prosecutor attorney. Wait, I get to cause pain to a lawyer? Oh, this is gonna be good."

Edgeworth then gets off the boat, and gives Chris a cold stare. "Pleasure to be here." He then walks over to the others.

"Well, it's great to have you here." Charlie said.

"I guess. Though that man's comment worries me a bit."

"Hey, as long as he can't sue me, we're golden." Chris said.

The next boat drops off a woman who looks like anthropomorphic blue cat.

"This is Nicole Watterson."

"Thank you." Nicole said. "I will make sure to give it my all, and take home the money."

"That's nice and all," Chris said, "but you still got twenty-five other opponents gunning for the money, too."

"Yes, of course."

Nicole walks over to the others.

"Sounds like someone's eager to compete." Edgeworth said to Nicole.

"Well, it's not just that. I have the will to win."

Another boat comes by and drops off two people this time. These two were small, a boy and a girl, and wore parkas. The main difference was that one of them wore a blue parka, while the other wore a pink one.

"Hello, my name is Popo." The boy said.

"And I'm Nana." The girl said.

"And we are the bestest of friends, the Ice Climbers!" The both of them said in unison.

"Oh, the twins from The Shining are here." Chris said sarcastically. "I like the enthusiasm you both have, but you do know that only_ one_ of you can win, right?"

The Ice Climbers both gasp at this.

"But...we're a two in one package." Nana said.

"Yeah, we do everything together. We've challenged the highest mountains and climbed the hardest summits together." Popo added.

"Sorry, but the two of you officially count as two competitors instead of one. Sorry not sorry."

The both of them glumly walk over to the others.

"Hey, it'll be okay. At least for now, you both have each other." Elena told the Ice Climbers.

"Yeah, you're right!" They both said at the same time.

"Wow, you'd think they both shared a brain." Edward mumbled.

The next boat drops off the next contestant. This time, it was a woman, dressed in black. She had dark brown hair, some of it covering her left eye.

"Everybody, say hello to Cinder."

Cinder steps off the boat and looks at the competition.

"Hmm. So _this _is my competition? Don't make me laugh." Cinder scoffed.

"Well, not everyone's here yet, but it's nice to see you're that confident of yourself." Chris told her.

"Well, if they're anything like these guys, I don't think I should be worried."

Cinder walks over to the others. Most of them were just staring at her.

"What are you all looking at?" Cinder asked them.

"She worries me. She gives off a dark vibe." Elena whispered to Edgeworth.

The next boat comes and drops off a man. This one was a big, dark skinned man in camo clothing. He wore a hat, and had blank, soulless eyes.

"Yo, what's up, Russel?" Chris asked. "Everyone, this is Russel Hobbs, drummer for the world famous band, Gorillaz."

"Cool. Glad to be here, I guess. I was expecting a five star hotel." Russel replied. He then walks over to the rest of the contestants.

"Wow, a real celebrity, huh?" Popo said.

"Well, when me and the rest of the band heard about this open slot for this show, I jumped at the chance." Russel said. "I only did it so Murdoc couldn't."

The next boat came and dropped off a woman who appeared rather odd. Her skin was pink, she had thin, stretchy limbs, and her hair was in twin tails.

"Say hello to Spinel."

She gets off the boat and looks at everyone with suspicion. But she immediately seemed to lighten up.

"Well hello, my new friends!" Spinel exclaimed. She immediately stretched out her arms, much to everyone's surprise, and wrapped them around Chris, squeezing him with a hug.

"Urgh! Okay, we get it!" Chris said, trying to struggle free. "You're happy to meet new people! Just let me go and join the others!"

"Oops. My bad. Hehe." Spinel giggled. She walks to the rest of the group as the boat drops off the next contestant. This one appeared to be a very thin and scrawny man. He had reddish brown hair, and wore white shorts and Red boxing gloves. The man looked kind of nervous to be here.

"This fine fellow here goes by the name of Glass Joe."

"Bonjour." Joe introduced himself. "I'm honored to be competing."

"Forgive me for asking," Chris said, "but why would a shrimp like you try out for my show? Because you don't look very strong."

"Well, it is true that most people don't take me seriously." Joe said, "And I have a pretty big losing streak, but I'm here to prove myself. I will show that I have what it takes to win a show as tough as this."

"I dig the motivation. Let's hope you don't die first, because this island would eat up a guy like you."

Joe just gulps nervously as he walks over to the others.

"Don't worry, pal. He's just trying to scare you." Edward told Joe.

"Hmph. A weakling. He won't last long." Cinder mumbled.

The next boat comes and drops off two people, another male and female. One of them looked like a teenage boy. He had brown spiky hair, and was dressed in mostly black and some red, with big shoes. He was holding with him a sort of sword, but the blade was shaped like a key. The other was an adult woman with blonde hair in white armor with wings. She had what looked to be a halo on her head, and was holding a staff.

"Hi, I'm Sora."

"And I'm Angela Zeigler, but please, call me Mercy."

"Wow, now these people look like fun." Elena said.

"Those are quite the fancy weapons they have." Edgeworth said.

"These people just keep getting weirder and weirder." Nicole said.

Sora and Mercy then stand next to the others.

"What interesting weapons you guys have." Spinel said.

"Oh, thanks." Sora said. "This here is the Keyblade."

"It's not really a weapon per say," Mercy said, "but the Caduceus staff can heal pain and injuries."

"Sounds helpful for a show like this." Edward said.

The next boat arrives and we see a girl that that didn't really look human. More like a monster. She had long purple hair, was dressed in black, (I'm using the design for when she was in the Dark World) and was carrying a giant axe. She had a look on her face that showed she wasn't happy.

"Everyone, this is Susie, and she-"

Chris was interrupted as she swung her axe down on the ground, shocking everyone.

"Would somebody get that loser that came with me to shut up?!" Susie growled.

After she said that, another person came off the boat. This was an older man. He was fairly large, with blonde looking hair, had a beard, and was dressed in yellow and orange robes.

"Hmm. Mah boi, winning this show is what all true warriors strive for." The man said.

"Quit calling me your boy!" Susie yelled, "Or so help me, I will thrash you!"

"And this is King Harkinian." Chris said.

Susie picks up her axe, and she and the King walk over to the others.

"Hmmm. I wonder what's for DINNER." The King said, getting weird stares from everyone.

"See what I mean?" Susie said. "Already this show is not as fun as Lancer told me it was gonna be."

"You!" The King yelled, pointing at Edgeworth. "You were that prick that took me to court!"

Edgeworth was startled at his comment. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. You were Link's lawyer." (It was from a YouTube Poop I saw called Harkinian goes to court.)

"I have no idea who you are."

Another boat comes by and drops off a couple more people. The first person was a little girl, though it'd be hard to tell, with messy black hair. She wore a dark green looking robe.

"This next camper is Dororo."

The other person to get off the boat was a tall man. In fact, he was taller than everyone there. He was also ripped and very muscular. He had dark purple hair, and was dressed in black leather, like a biker. He also had some pink markings over his body, but the most notable thing was that he wore a big rugged scarf that covered his mouth, with little hints of scarring at the cheeks. And he had sharp, piercing eyes that showed everyone he meant business.

Chris was about to say something, but this guy interrupted him.

"You were going to say, "Welcome to the show, Katakuri. I hope you're ready to feel the pain."" The man said as his eyes were glowing red.

"Welcome to the show, Katakuri. Hope you're ready to feel the pain." Chris said, suddenly realizing what just happened.

"Dude, did you just read my mind?" Chris asked him. "Because that was freaky."

"No. I just saw the future, and saw what you were going to say." Katakuri answered.

Katakuri and Dororo walked over to the others, and before Chris could say another thing, he felt something was off. He was fumbling around in his pockets.

"Alright, where's my wallet?! Whoever took it, this isn't funny!"

Nobody saw it, but Dororo let out a little laugh as she tucked the wallet she stole away. Katakuri was standing there with his arms crossed, looking serious, until he noticed someone staring at him.

"Wow. That was cool that you can see the future." Charlie said. "A power like that could really come in handy."

"Thank you." Katakuri said coldly. "If you're planning on trying to be friends with me to use that power for yourself, you're sadly mistaken."

"What? No! Not at all. I just said that it was cool, that's all. Though it wouldn't hurt to have some friends here."

"That's not my concern. I'm here to win. No more, no less. In this game, I will show why I'm an unbeatable demon."

"Well, for your information, I'm a real demon. From Hell."

"Really? Well, if you are a demon as you say, then I hope you will give me a challenge."

"Gladly will. Although I don't think all demons are bad."

Katakuri's eyes then glow red as he quickly turns around sees Dororo, who was attempting to steal something out of his pockets.

"Don't you dare try to steal any of my belongings, got it?!"

Dororo was a little intimidated by Katakuri, as she just slowly nodded her head and backed away.

Another boat comes by and drops off two guys. The first guy was an older guy with long white hair. He wore gray armor, and had swords and other weapons strapped to his back.

"I am Geralt." The man said. "I hope you all are worthy opponents."

"Geralt here is a monster slayer." Chris explained. "He's a witcher."

"Oh, is that so?" Susie growled, pulling out her axe. "Well, I'm a monster. You gonna try and take me out? Huh? Because I'll take your ass on right now!"

"You have quite the mouth on you." Geralt said. He started to grab one of his swords. "Looks like someone is picking a fight."

"Whoa whoa whoa! No fighting! Save that for later in the game." Chris said.

The both of them put their weapons away, and Geralt joins the others as the next camper introduces himself. This man had shoulder length blonde hair, and was dressed in yellow and green. But most of all, he had this look that made him feel very domineering and commanding.

"I am the one and only immortal DIO." He said

"Yep. Everyone say hello to DIO, a real vampire."

"VAMPIRE?!" Everyone cried out.

"Oh? Are you all intimidated by me, already?" DIO said to them. "Because I'm not just here for the money. I'm just going to prove my superiority over the mindless plebs. I'm simply here to dominate. And no Joestars to get in the way this time. "

"Is that directed towards us?" Cinder asked him. "Because you don't scare me."

"Oh ho? Looks like this one is feisty." DIO told her. "Interesting."

DIO then struts over to the others. Everyone is eyeballing DIO with uncertainty and nervousness.

" I like that attitude of yours." DIO whispered to Cinder. "I hope you will be an opponent worthy of me. But you must know, I've done many terrible things, and killed many people to get what I want."

"What a coincidence. So have I." Cinder whispered back.

Another boat comes by and three people get off this time. All three of them were females. The first one had blue hair, wore a blue hoodie, and most noticeably had a robotic arm for a left arm. (I'm using the Meta Runner incarnation.) The next woman had blonde hair, and wore a denim jacket and skirt, dark blue leggings, brown boots,and a black shirt with black and white sleeves. The third one was a short woman with green hair, and wore a black dress.

"These fine ladies here, are Tari, Android 18, and Tatsumaki."

"Um...hello" Tari said shyly. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Tari, huh? You look more like a Larry." Susie said.

"So, where's my million dollars?" 18 asked.

"You have to win it first, 18" Chris reminded her.

"Well, I shouldn't have much of a problem winning that, after all." Tatsumaki said. "They don't look like much." She pointed at everyone who had already arrived.

"Who is this lost child?" Russel asked.

"What did you call me?!" Tatsumaki yelled. "I will crush you!"

"Chill out, people." Chris said. "No killing anyone...yet."

"At least he said yet." Susie said, glaring at Geralt.

The three newcomers join the others.

"Cool arm you got there." Edward said to Tari. "Just like mine."

He pulled up his sleeve and showed that he had a prosthetic automail right arm.

"Wow. Now that's amazing. Although mine is used for gaming. What happened to your arm?"

"It's...a long story."

He then looked away, looking like he didn't want to talk more about it.

"I'm sorry if I said something that offended you."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. But an arm used for gaming? That sounds cool."

The next boat arrives, and the only person we see on it looks like a little girl. She had long blue hair in twin tails, and wore a simple colorful dress.

"Hi," she said. "My name's Wendy Marvell. Happy to be here."

"Is this really the best you could do, Chris?" DIO asked. "Some kid? You're making this too easy for me." This caused everyone to stare at him.

"Oh, I think she's more than capable." Chris said. "I picked all of you for a reason."

"Well, I will show that I AM capable." Wendy said. "I got fighting spirit."

After she said that, another person came off the boat Wendy was on. Only this one jumped up high into the air performing front flips. And when he came down, everyone was in shock.

"No way!"

"It can't be!"

"They brought _him _here?!

"But why?!"

"..." (This reaction was Katakuril)

The person that appeared was a man dressed from head to toe in red and black spandex. He had swords strapped to his back, and guns on his sides.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU ALL, THE ONE AND ONLY MERC WITH A MOUTH, THE ONE WHO ALL THE READERS ARE DYING TO SEE, THE ONE WHO'S NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING WITH THIS LONGER THAN NECESSARY INTRODUCTION, DEADPOOL!"

"Yep. That's right. I got Deadpool on the show."

Deadpool then takes a bow. "Well, it is just nice to be here." Deadpool said. "As soon as the author saw the suggestion for me, he jumped at the chance to add me in this story. Thanks again, MemeKing."

"Story?" Dororo said. Russel just shrugged.

"It is so nice to see you all. I'm such a big fan of all of you." Deadpool said. "I'm having such a fanboy moment right now. Would it hurt to ask for everyone's autograph? Here, you can sign my gun!"

Chris was irritated with how Deadpool was acting. "Deadpool, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall?"

"Um, that I can do it as much as I want, and you can't do anything about it?"

"No! I said to keep it to a minimum. Can I ask that of you?"

"Fine, I'll give it a rest. SIKE!"

Deadpool then joins the rest of the group as Chris is counting everyone up.

"Hmm. That's odd. There's twenty-five of you here. We're missing one."

After he said that, a green portal opened up, and everyone watched as an elderly man stepped through. He had light blue hair that was spiked, and wore a lab coat. And from the look of him, he was definitely drunk, made even more prevalent because he pulled out a flask and was drinking.

"Rick! Glad to have you here! You finally made it!" Chris said as Rick was still drinking. "Um, do you really need to be drinking right now?"

Another few seconds of drinking until Rick finally answer's back. "Yes. Besides, how else am I gonna *urp* tolerate this show? The only reason I auditioned for this piece of shit show was because Morty cashed in his tenth adventure and made me do it. Other than that, I could *urp* give a rat's ass."

His behavior had startled everyone.

"Where does Chris find these people?" Sora said. "First Deadpool, and now this guy?"

"Very interesting fellow." Katakuri said.

Rick then walks over to the others and introduces himself at the sametime. "What up? I'm Rick. Who the hell are you all? Don't *urp* care."

"Okay, now that we got everyone here, what do you say we head to the campgrounds and get everyone settled in."

**(Later...)**

Everyone is sitting at the campfire pit so that Chris could explain the rules and set up the teams. Some of the competitors were mingling with one another. Tari, Edward, and Sora were chatting together. Charlie was trying to strike up a conversation with Katakuri, who didn't seem interested. The King was pestering Edgeworth as he was trying to talk with Mercy. Rick was busy tinkering with an invention. Geralt was eyeballing Susie and DIO. They all stop what they're doing when they see Chris comes up to them.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Chris announced. "Before I go any further, I must ask how many of you are familiar with how the show works?"

About half of them raise their hands. "Okay, not bad. But for some of the _dummies_ here that don't know, let me give a quick explanation: Try not to lose. When a team loses a challenge, they will vote one of their own off. Last person standing wins the million. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nods their heads.

"So what fun new method are you going to use to send us home?" Deadpool asked excitedly. "Are you gonna launch us with a rocket?! Ooh, how about kick us off with a giant boot?! Have MemeKing make us non canon?!"

"As much as those ideas sound awesome, I'm simply going to use the cannon like last time."

"HOLD IT! Is that even legal?" Edgeworth asked, pointing dramatically at Chris.

"According to the contracts you all signed, it is."

Edgeworth then grumbles something as Chris continues talking. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the meat and potatoes of it: the _teams. _But we're gonna do teams a little different. Each team is going to have a captain to lead their teams."

Deadpool raised his hand. "Ooh, I volunteer as tribute! Wait, wrong franchise. I mean captain!"

"Sorry DP, but the team captains have already been decided. The captains are Charlie and DIO! Come on up here, you two!"

Charlie was a little shocked. "What? Me? I don't know if I'd make a great leader."

DIO, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Hmph. Naturally. It makes since that I lead them. You couldn't have made a better choice."

They both walk to the front as Chris pulls out a piece of paper. "Okay, when I call your name, walk over to where Charlie is. Russel, Nicole, Tari, Katakuri, Spinel, Joe, Edgeworth, Deadpool, Cinder, Tatsumaki, Rick, and Wendy."

The twelve of them walk over to Charlie.

"Looks like it's hard to get away from you today." Katakuri said coldly.

"I'll…do my best to be a great team leader." Charlie said nervously.

"Don't try to worry yourself about it." Wendy told her. "Take it easy. You're not alone on this."

"With a demon princess as your leader, I think it's fitting that your name should be...the Devilish Demons!"

A red logo then pops up showing a stereotypical demon head, complete with horns and a forked tail.

Charlie did not like the team name. "Really? Devilish? Well, not all demons can be bad. I believe they can change."

Chris ignored what she said and continued. "As for the rest of you. Susie, Dororo, Popo, Mercy, the King, Geralt, 18, Nomad, Nana, Edward, Elena, and Sora.

The remaining campers then go to DIO's side.

"I suppose they will do." DIO said.

"Aww, come on!" Susie said. "Do I have to be on a team with _him_?!" Susie was pointing at Geralt.

"I'm not proud of this either." Geralt said with disdain. "I have to share a team with a vampire, and whatever the hell you are."

"Hey, we made it on the same team!" Popo said to Nana.

"We got this!" Nana replied back, The both of them hug each other.

"Well, this team looks like fun." Elena said.

"And with a badass vampire as your leader," Chris said, "I hereby dub your team the Vile Vampires!"

A yellow logo then pops up, showing a vampire bat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**We then see Chris in the outhouse. "This here will be the outhouse confessional booth. When you want to say something private to the world, or get something off your chest, you can do it here. Don't worry, it's secret and safe here. Mostly."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wow. This is all happening so fast." Charlie said. "I'm leading a team? I didn't expect this. Still, I'm ready to win this. That money could be a really big help to the hotel."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, well, well." DIO said very menacingly. "This team could be of use. If I'm going to rise to the top, I can't do it alone. I need a few pawns to assist me. I already know who could be a big help to start, and that someone is on the other team."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rick is seen going number one, until he turns around and notices the camera. "What the fuck are you all looking at?!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And now, if you all look over here, you'll see your cabins. The Demons get the left cabin, and the Vampires get the right. Boys and girls each get their own side. Luckily, you all don't have your first challenge until tomorrow. Now would be a good time to get settled in, make some friends, and _write your wills._" After that Chris snickers a little bit, worrying some of them.

*Demon Boys Side*

All the guys are busy putting their stuff up and picking beds.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so much fun!" Deadpool said as he was putting his belongings up. "I call top bunk!"

"Bro, what is your damage?" Russel asked him. "You're acting like a child right now."

"This doesn't surprise me." Edgeworth said. "When I heard that this show would have competitors from other universes, I figured there would be some oddballs."

Deadpool looked offended. "Hey, I'm not an oddball. I'm just crazy."

"Honestly, some of the competition scares me." Joe said. "That DIO guy looks like he could kill you in 50 different ways and make it look like an accident."

"Hey, Mr. Scarf Guy," Deadpool said to Katakuri. "What are you doing with that chair?" He noticed that Katakuri grabbed a chair and put in the middle of the room.

"This is where I sleep." Katakuri told them. "In all of my life, my back has never touched the ground. I was born standing up. I look down upon the ground."

"That. Is. Badass!" Deadpool said. He then walks over to Rick, who was busy tinkering with something. "Whatcha doing, Rick?"

"I'm busy trying to build a *urp* internet hotspot." Rick answered, not even looking back at them. "If I'm gonna be stuck in this shithole, I might as well have some Hulu to pass the time. And no, I'm not sharing the WiFi password, so leave me be, you fucking *urp* Deathstroke ripoff."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I iced that fool in Death Battle!"

"Yeah, and then you lost like a *urp* little bitch to that Mask guy." This shut Deadpool up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, Rick and Deadpool may be some tough teammates to work with," Edgeworth said, "but I think the rest of this team seems competent and sane. I just hope we can work as a team and not as a dysfunctional mess."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, do any of you have faith that Charlie will make a great team captain?" Deadpool asked.

"It doesn't matter." Katakuri said. "If there's one thing I've learned, you trust and have faith in your captain. I'm putting a lot of trust in her."

He then gets up and starts to leave the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Edgeworth asked him.

"My merienda." Katakuri answered. "I'll be back. Don't follow me." He then leaves the cabin, bewildering them.

"So, could I get that WiFi password?" Russel asked.

*Demon Girls Side*

"So, what do you guys think about the rest of the team?" Tari asked.

"That Deadpool is a real wackjob." Nicole said. "I was not expecting this show to be this crazy."

"So, "Captain", got any tips to bring us to victory?" Tatsumaki asked Charlie. "Because you don't seem like much."

"Ummm...I'm not sure." Charlie responded nervously. "Okay, look, I'm gonna level with you guys. I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be a leader, but I will do my best to help. If you ask me, that Katakuri guy looks like he'd make a great leader."

"Why him?" Spinel asked.

"Well, probably because he's big, looks very strong, and he can see the future." Wendy answered. "He seems cool, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Don't be so worried."

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks. And yeah, he does seem pretty cool."

As Cinder was watching this conversation, she was deep in thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I don't think she's cut out to lead us." Cinder said. "She seems like easy pickings. I mean, a weak looking boxer, some kids in parkas, and and a medic? Don't make me laugh. But there are some people here who could pose a problem. I could use some allies. In a show like this, you must play hard ball to get anywhere. The only person that I feel could be useful is that vampire. When you see an opportunity, you take it. I just need an opportunity to talk to him. I have a…proposition for him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Vampire Girls Side*

"Man, this place is boring." Dororo huffed.

"Hey, it's only the first day. Things should get pretty interesting from here on out." 18 said.

Nana was sitting on her bunk looking sad. "This sucks. Popo and I normally share the same room. I feel so empty without him. And i hate that only one of us can win."

"Quit your whining!" Susie said. "He's only a room away! It's not like he lives on the other side of the world!"

"She is right, though." Elena said. "I can tell you two seem close. Just try to keep your chin up."

"With a madman like Chris around, it may be hard to." Mercy joked.

*Vampire Boys Side*

"I don't know about you guys, but after a long day, I'm tired." Sora said as he flopped down on a bed.

"Not even two hours here, and this place already seems like a madhouse." Geralt said.

"I agree." Popo said. "How dare he separate me and Nana."

"Mah boi, I think I know what will cheer you up." The King said.

"What's that?"

"DINNER."

"What is your deal with dinner?!" Edward said, sounding frustrated with him. "Look, kid. She's in the next room. You can see her at any time. I think you'll be fine."

"Who are you to call me a kid?!" Popo said. "You're the size of a kid!"

With that comment, Edward started to charge at Popo, ready to hurt him, but Geralt and the Nomad were holding him back.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SHORT, HUH?! DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!

Sora was trying to calm him down. "Whoa, man, Take a chill pill! It's okay!"

The King was simply laughing his butt off in this situation. "Oahohohohohhuhuhu!"

"My, he has quite the temper." DIO thought to himself, taking enjoyment at the spectacle. "I'm really gonna have fun ruling this game. Tomorrow, my reign begins. Do your worst, Chris, because at the end of this game, I will stand at the top."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Notes**

**Well, there you go. I got this done earlier than I thought. I wanted to start this season off with a bang, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to make everyone stand out, and I hope I pulled everyone off well. If there's something I got wrong about someone, don't hesitate to let me know. The first challenge will be in the next episode, and some more interesting plots will develop. Let me know what you thought of this first episode, and/or the characters. Oh, and I'll also be taking challenge ideas. If you want to see a throwback challenge from the show, or something new and original, leave one in the reviews or PM. The challenge for the next episode has already been decided, though. I'm now hard at work on it. I will make sure to get it out as soon as possible. Like other people, I'm only human and will do my best to work on this without keeping you all waiting too long. See you all in the next episode. Till next time, stay awesome, and stay tuned.**


	4. The Game Is Set

Episode 2: The Game Is Set

**Here we go people. Next episode is ready. Thanks for all of your kind words and advice. People told me that introductions and pacing was a bit rushed, and I apologize. I'll take a step back and make sure this goes at a smooth pace. And I'll make sure to give those who didn't have as much screen time last episode more screen time and those that pointed this out, thanks for the info. I'll do my best to make sure you all enjoy this. With that out of the way, let the episode begin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We start with Chris giving his recap. "Last time on Total Drama Infinite, I decided to kick off a new season, and what better way to do it, than by bringing twenty-six competitors from many different fictional universes. And trust me, this group is weird. We have a vampire, an android, a mentally unstable scientist, an esper, a lawyer, and that ain't even half of them. All of them gunning for the money. After setting up the teams, and giving each team a captain, I gave them the rest of the day off to get settled in. But today is their first challenge, and we're gonna see if they got what it takes. Get yourselves ready, because we're starting off strong. Find out what will happen on today's exciting episode of Total Drama Infinite!

Cue intro (I'm not writing it out again. Sorry.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We start off early in the morning, with both teams sound asleep, and not a care in the world. But that was about to come to an end, because Chris is seen outside both cabins, holding a megaphone and an airhorn. The host then gives the camera a wink. Then, in traditional Chris fashion, ruins everyone's morning by blaring the airhorn through the megaphone at an eardrum nuking volume, waking everyone up. This is followed by sounds of yelling, screaming, groans, and threats towards the host.

"RISE AND SHINE, LOSERS!" Chris yelled as everyone was complaining. "Ahh, I love this job."

"Aw, come on! Just give me another hour!" Russel said.

"It's too early for this!" Dororo complained. "Kids need their sleep!"

"Does he really dare interrupt my rest?!" DIO said darkly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edgeworth was seen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It was already hard enough to get to sleep. Not the mention the fact that some of our team snores. And now Chris wakes us up at seven in the morning? And in a very unorthodox way? I'm starting to have regrets applying for this show."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After everyone finally got up and got dressed, they all headed to the mess hall for breakfast. But as you all know, breakfast would be less than desired for them when Chef Hatchet was the one making the food. Their breakfast was his signature gray slop. Once everyone gets their food, both teams sit at their own tables, and either make an attempt to eat the "food," or complain about it.

"What culinary school did that guy go to?" Tari asked, looking down at her food in disgust.

"I can't believe they can get away with serving this to us." Edgeworth said, not even attempting to eat it.

"Lucky me, because gems don't need to eat food." Spinel said. "But it looks like you earthlings aren't as lucky."

"Some people have all the luck." Joe said to Spinel.

"It's not sweet." Katakuri said bitterly, as he was putting the food under his scarf to eat. "I would've preferred donuts."

"Donuts actually sound so good right about now." Wendy said to him.

"Nice to see some people have good tastes, kid"

"Thanks."

Charlie was busy trying to make conversation with her team. "So...how did everyone sleep?"

"Don't ask. I'm going through one hell of a hangover." Rick said, as he was just lying face first on the table.

"Are you at least gonna be sober enough for whatever challenge Chris has planned?" Spinel asked him.

"I doubt it. Personally, my sleep went well until that psycho host decided to act as an alarm clock." Tatsumaki said, who was in a very bad mood from Chris' earlier antics.

"Looks to me like you haven't watched this show before." Deadpool told her. "Even I knew to suspect him pulling a stunt like that. Classic Chris. Expect the unexpected. I'm so excited for whatever our first challenge is gonna be!"

"Hmph. Like an S Class hero like me would take advice from a lunatic like you."

"Suit yourself."

"Well, whatever he has planned, we gotta make sure we work together as a team." Charlie told them. "Even if this team is..._quirky_."

As she says this, she's looking at fellow teammates like Deadpool, who was molding his food into the shape of himself, And Rick, who went back to drinking.

"You know what? You might actually be right." Nicole said. "We need to work together, and especially make sure not to lose."

"Exactly." Charlie said. "We will do our best and show everyone that we aren't Devilish Demons, but _Determined_ Demons!"

"Not bad," Cinder told her, "but demons are supposed to be vicious, cold-hearted, and unforgivable brutes."

"...Right." Charlie said, sort of irritated by what she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Sadly, she is right." Cinder said. "Many members of our team are lost causes, even her. But a group of them could be a problem. To make it far, the strong must band together. And that vampire appears to be strong. Hopefully, he will accept my offer of a partnership. Just need to talk to him when he's alone."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Charlie was looking upset. "Man, that really grinds my gears when people say that demons are like that. It's my dream to help them out and rehabilitate them for their sins. The fact that that dream of mine is laughed at a lot really bugs me, but I can show that's not the case. More importantly, I'm going to make sure we do our best, and show we got what it takes."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then move over to the Vampires, some of whom were trying to see if they could stomach the food.

"Man, I wouldn't make my worst enemy eat this." Edward said. "I probably won't eat _anything_ while I'm here now."

"I mean, it probably can't be that bad." Dororo said, as she bravely took a bite, and swallowed it. A second later, she looked green in the face, and felt like she was about to throw up. "See...nothing to it." She said weakly.

"Kid, that took a lot of guts." 18 told her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Its...fine. Nothing to worry...about."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dororo is seen in the confessional throwing up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some of the other Vampires were busy making conversation. Elena, Sora, and the Nomad were talking with the Ice Climbers. (Except for the Nomad, who as we know doesn't speak. I guess you could say...listening?)

"No way!" Elena said to the Ice Climbers, sounding surprised. "You guys are in Smash? That's where the famous fighters Ryu and Ken have been."

"Same with Cloud." Sora said, remembering the soldier. "Man, it's been a long time since I've seen him. I bet he's having a lot of fun there."

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun," Popo said, as Nana nodded in agreement. "but we got kicked out for a while there for illegal teaming. It's not our fault they couldn't handle our tag team chain grabs."

"But that's enough about us." Nana said, as she then looked over to the Nomad. "Hey, Mr. Nomad, could you do more of that magic? It's really cool!"

The Nomad nods and then claps his hands, bringing the food in front of them to life, and dancing around.

"That is just spectacular!" Elena said, as she and the others were watching this spectacle. Unfortunately, this was interrupted when they see a foot stomp on the living food. They look up and see that Susie was standing on the table with her axe out. This even got the attention of the Demons.

"Hey, chef guy!" Susie yelled, "This grub sucks! How about actually making something good for a change, and give us some damn cake!"

"What are you up to now, girl?!" Geralt asked her.

They all then see Chef come out front. He was holding a meat cleaver, and looked in a very bad mood. "ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT THAT'S GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY FOOD?!"

Susie answered. "That would be me! So, is that a yes on that cake, or am I gonna have to start busting heads?!"

"OH, IS THAT A THREAT, GIRLIE?!

"It's not a threat, or a promise! IT'S A GUARANTEE!"

Deadpool was starting to get excited. "Alright, a fight! Place your bets guys!"

Mercy was trying to keep this from escalating. "Can we _please_ not fight right now?" Mercy said to Susie. "It's our first morning here. Let's not start it with violence."

Geralt stood up. "Don't waste your time with her." He said. "I'm gonna stop her before this gets out of hand."

Before the witcher could do anything, a giant boom was heard as he gets hit in the face by what appeared to be a burger. His team slowly turned in the direction the shot came from, and saw the King standing there holding a bazooka like contraption.

"What was that for?!" 18 yelled at the King. "And what is that?! Explain yourself!"

"Yeah, he had that under control!" Edward added.

"First, this is my Dinner Blaster." The King explained nonchalantly. "And as for the reason I hit him, he just got in the way. I was aiming for the chef."

"AND WHAT'S _YOUR_ BEEF WITH ME?!" Chef asked the King.

"I simply wanted dinner. Not breakfast, but _dinner_."

Chef was weirded out by what the King said. "Wait...what?"

"And once you scrub all the floors in Hyrule, then we'll talk about mercy."

"Can someone please shut him up?!" Susie yelled. "This is my fight!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What is up with this team?!" Edward exclaimed. "It seems like we just can't have a normal morning. At least people like Geralt seem sane, but that King guy. He doesn't make sense half the time. And Susie, who seems to be aching for a fight. Sigh. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That girl needs to stop acting so reckless." Geralt said. "She needs to stop picking fights. Even though teamwork isn't my cup of tea, we need to have that if we're going to get anywhere. I'm still going to keep an eye on her, and the other members that stick out like bent nails."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suddenly, Chris comes through the door and sees all the commotion.

"Well, glad to see you're all enjoying your first morning here." Chris said. "As much as I would love to watch a fight break out right now, I have to let you all know that your first challenge will be in an hour."

"Such a shame." DIO said. "I would've loved to watch some blood be shed."

"You got lucky this time." Susie said to Chef. "Next time, we settle it."

"Hmph. Good luck with that." Chef told her.

Geralt then gets back up after being unconscious for a moment. His team then goes over to him to see if he's alright.

"Are you okay?" Mercy asked him. "Do you need any healing?"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Geralt answered. He then turns and sees the other team staring at them.

"Okay...that was awkward." Nicole said.

"Well, we can't focus on that right now." Edgeworth told his team. "Our first challenge is in an hour."

"He's right." Charlie said. "Who knows what it'll be."

"I bet you he's gonna rehash the cliff jump challenge." Deadpool said.

"No way." Russel said. "I bet you ten bucks it's gonna be something new and unexpected."

"You're on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, We then see everyone standing atop the cliff that was used for the first episode's challenge, and everyone changed into their swimwear, with a few exceptions.

"Pony up, pal." Deadpool said, as Russel begrudgingly held up his end of the deal and paid him the ten bucks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"See, I already knew beforehand." Deadpool explained. "I was looking at the rough draft script that MemeKing wrote for this episode."**

**Authors Note: (Wait, when did you get a hold of it?)**

**"That's not important right now. What's important was that I was right. That was easy money."**

**(Yeah, well don't pull a stunt like that again, or I will write you out of this story.)**

**"Aww, you wouldn't do that. You love me. Plus, I'm probably going to end up being a fan favorite, so good luck doing that without upsetting readers."**

**(Ugh. Just don't read the script ahead of schedule again. Please?)**

**"Fine. Sometimes, you're no fun."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Doesn't this seem a bit too predictable?" Cinder asked Chris. "I mean, you've done this in two previous seasons?"

"I prefer to call it nostalgic." Chris answered. He then starts to explain the challenge. "Besides, this is only the first part of the challenge. For this part, each team member will jump off this cliff one by one to the safe zone target below. If you jump, you get a point. Don't, and just like last time, you will be forced to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day. The team with the most jumpers gets an advantage in part two."

"Then what's the point in aiming to land in the target?" 18 asked. "I mean, we get the point if we jump, regardless.

"Well, to answer your question, the safe zone _doesn't_ have hungry, man eating sharks."

They all look below and see the target. Around it, sharks are swarming the waters. One of those sharks looks very familiar to some of them. That shark looks up to them and waves menacingly at them.

"Wait...is that Fang?" Tari asked, sounding worried. "THE Fang?!

"As in that mutated killer shark?!" Dororo asked.

"The one and only. And he's looking for some "fun." How's that for motivation?"

"Motivation?! That's inhumane!" Wendy said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That is where I'm drawing the line." Edgeworth said. "Sharks? He can't get away with this. I looked through that contract last night, and I couldn't find a single loophole. No man should be able to get away with a crime like this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Glass Joe was seen writing something on a piece of paper. "I figure now is good of time as any to write my will, since I'm probably about to die. I give all my possessions to my loving family. If I had one."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ha! This looks too easy." Tatsumaki said confidently. "I'll just float down."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Chris told her, "but you can each use alternative means to slow your descent. BUT NO FLYING OR LEVITATION."

"Fine." She huffed.

"I do have one thing to ask you all first. Does anybody here not know how to swim?"

There was silence for a moment, until Katakuri raised his hand.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Cinder said mockingly. "Scared of a little water?"

"No. You've got the wrong idea." Katakuri said. "I physically can't swim."

"May I ask why?" Chris asked him.

Katakuri then tried to quickly explain to them why. "I ate a devil fruit. Where I come from, they're mystical fruits that give you superpowers when you eat them, but in return, you lose your ability to swim. I would sink like a rock."

DIO was skeptical. "That sounds kind of farfetched." DIO said suspiciously. "He's probably lying to give his team an advantage. How do we know he's telling the truth?"

"You want proof? I'll show you!"

A moment later, everyone was freaked out as they see this white, gooey substance coming out of his body.

"What are you, freak?!" Susie exclaimed.

"I ate the Mochi Mochi fruit. I can create and turn into mochi. That answer your question, vampire? I'm telling the truth."

The look on DIO's face showed he was mad at being proved wrong.

"A delicious sounding power," Chris said, "but it'll still go against your team if you don't jump. But since you're swimming impaired, I'll make it a little easier for you."

He tosses Katakuri a floatie that looked like a donut.

"Gee...thanks." Katakuri said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That fool dare call me a liar?" Katakuri said. "I don't have…." He faltered for a moment. "...anything to hide."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vampires, you're up first." Chris told them.

Elena then looks down at the water below, and then back to her team. "So...who wants to go first?"

"Looks like somebody just volunteered themselves." DIO said to Elena.

"Wait, you mean me? Okay then." The young fighter looked back down below. "It can't be that bad. Wish me luck, guys."

Elena then takes a few steps back, then runs and jumps off the cliff, diving towards the water headfirst. She safely lands in the safe zone. She then floats back up to the surface and waves at everyone, signaling she's okay.

"That doesn't look too hard. We'll go next!" The Ice Climbers both said in unison. They both jump off together, and spin round and round as they're falling down, creating a flurry to slow them down. The both of them land in the safe zone.

One by one, more of the Vampires jump down to the safe zone. Mercy is using her wings to glide instead of flying. Susie slides along the cliff side. DIO simply jumped off, but had an expressionless look on his face as he descended. 18 was shooting ki blasts below her to slow her down. Next, it was the King's turn.

"Nope. I'm not doing it." The King said.

"What's the hold up, old man?" Edward asked him.

"I haven't had any dinner. I can't perform at my best without any."

The rest of the Vampires had had a look of shock and disappointment on their faces.

"That's a stupid reason!" Dororo said to him. "You're just making a stupid excuse! Just jump already!"

The King was starting to get frustrated with her. "Kid, don't test my patience. I have Ganon on speed dial, and I will not hesitate to have him teach you a lesson. Michael Rosen learned that the hard way."

"Quit acting selfish and petty and just jump!" Sora yelled.

The King held his hand up at Sora. "Enough. My mind is made up. I'll be taking one of those chicken hats now."

Chris just shrugged and tossed him a hat. "Hey, it's your team's loss."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I ain't scared of him sending some monster after me." Dororo said. "I have a powerful ronin friend who can also teach him a lesson."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That man is quite a nuisance." Geralt said. "Not only did he attack me earlier, but now he won't jump for practically no reason? I can't stand someone like him!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the King's refusal to jump, the next Vampire to jump was Sora. Sora was performing acrobatic jumps off the cliff side and rocketed into the safe zone. Dororo jumps next and does a cannonball. Geralt jumps next and was also expressionless as he goes down. Edward jumped next, free falling to the safe zone.

This just left the Nomad to jump. He looked down at the water below, and started to look nervous. The magic being was terrified by the height, and the sharks. He then looked over at Chris and shook his head while waving his hands.

"I take that you're not going to jump?" Chris asked the Nomad. He nodded his head. "Aww, don't feel too bad...chicken."

He tosses the Nomad a chicken hat, and he glumly walks down to the shore, where the rest of his team was waiting.

"Don't feel too bad, man." Sora told the Nomad. "At least you had a more _justified_ reason to jump." He was glaring over at the king. The Nomad felt a little better from his comment.

"Okay, so that was eleven jumpers, and two chickens." Chris said. "Demons, you're up. Try to get at least twelve jumpers."

Most of the Demons look at each other nervously to see who will go first. That is, until Rick finally said something.

"You know what?! Fuck it!" Rick snapped, surprising them. "Since you're all looking at each other to see who goes first like whiny babies, I'll fucking *urp* do it!"

Rick goes to the cliff's edge, and is about to jump off back first. Before he drops, he flips them all off. "Peace among worlds."

(Authors Note: See what I did there?")

Rick then plummeted off the cliff, and landed in the safe zone. "See? Was that so *urp* hard?"

"We could've done without the attitude, thank you very much." Edgeworth said to himself, as he took it upon himself to jump next. He didn't try anything to slow himself down, but still landed in the safe zone nonetheless.

Tari was the next one to jump. She looked nervous at first, but then suddenly, her eye started glowing. What they didn't know was that she was analyzing the cliff to pull off the safest way to get to the water. She takes a few steps back, and takes a deep breath. Her team was watching in anticipation to see what she'd do. She then starts running and then jumps off. As she's falling, she quickly plants her feet on the cliff side for a moment, and uses it as leverage to propel herself further. Once she did this, she was off like a bullet, and was even performing spins and flips until she landed in the water. The Vampires watched this down below. Some Some of them were shocked, and some were amazed by her skill. "Crackerjack!" She cheered out.

"That was incredible!" Edward said to her as she got out of the water. "Didn't expect you to have a lot of skill!"

Tari was flattered by his comment, and tried acting humble about it. "Oh, really? Well, thanks. Just, you know, doing my best. It's not that great. "

"Not that great?! If they were judging it on style, I'd say you'd top everyone else."

"Well, uhhh...thank you very much."

Susie felt offended by what he said. "You think your own team didn't do it as good as that girl, huh?!" She yelled at Edward. "How dare you!"

Mercy tried to calm her down. "Leave him be. It's not like we're being judged on style. It's if we jump or not. He's allowed to have an opinion."

"She's right." Elena added. "Plus, I thought it looked amazing. It's nothing to make a fuss over."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wow, for someone on the other team, Edward seemed really impressed with my skills. Plus, he was impressed with my arm yesterday." Tari beamed. "It's great to see that there are some nice people like him here."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"She sure has a lot of talent, even if she doesn't see it in herself." Edward said. "After dealing with a team of weirdos, I feel I can talk to and relate to someone like her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then see the next Demons to jump, which was Spinel. She tried stretching herself down at different intervals, and landed safely. Tatsumaki was the next to jump, and she had a very displeased look on her face as she fell. Next, it was Cinder's turn to jump, and she was also silent as she plummeted. After her, it was Joe's turn.

He was looking very terrified at the prospect of jumping at a dangerous height. Only to risk getting eaten by sharks.

"What are you waiting for?! Do it!" Nicole yelled.

Joe was so scared, he straight up fainted right there. When he fell, he fell off the cliff into the water.

"Ummm...are you gonna count that?" Russel asked Chris. Chris was thinking to himself about it for a second.

"Well, since he didn't _willingly_ jump," Chris said, "I'm not going to count that." He then tosses the chicken hat off the cliff for him.

"That's not fair!" Nicole yelled. "He fainted! Give him another try!"

"Sorry. All decisions are final."

"It'll be fine." Charlie reassured Nicole. "As long as no one else backs down, we'll win this."

"Well, I'm not taking that risk!" Nicole said, as she then suddenly picked up Russel and threw him off the cliff. Russel was screaming as he fell into the water.

Katakuri was stunned at her actions. "What was that about?!" He asked her.

"If we're gonna win this, we have to take risks, and take no prisoners!"" After she said this, she then immediately jumped off the cliff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay...so maybe I'm a little competitive." Nicole said. "I just can't stand to lose. I know not everyone agrees with that kind of mindset, but in a show like this, you gotta have that will to win if you want to make it somewhere. If my team can't handle that, then that's their problem. Sometimes, you have to do what it takes to win."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, I didn't get a say in any of that." Russel said. "I was gonna jump anyway."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadpool went to jump next.

"Okay, now everyone stand back and watch this story's shining star go at it!"

Deadpool jumps and uses his teleportation belt he had, (He didn't change into a swimsuit) and teleports close to the water, and lands with some backflips. When he rises to the surface, he pulls out of nowhere a small score sign that had the number ten on it. Everyone who was at the shore gave him an awkward applause.

Deadpool was a little upset with their reaction. "Oh, come on! This is me we're talking about! I expected a bigger applause."

"What, was he expecting us to score him?" Spinel asked her team.

"What goes on through his head?" Tari questioned.

"You're all just jealous."

After Deadpool, Charlie jumped, screaming as she fell. After that, Wendy jumped, manipulating the air to make it a little easier for her. This left Katakuri as the only Demon left.

"Alright, big guy," Chris told him, "If you do the jump, you'll win your team an advantage in the next part of the challenge."

Both teams were watching down below, wondering if this behemoth of of a man would jump.

"You think he'll actually do it?" Tari asked Wendy.

"I'm sure he will." Wendy answered, "Given how he is, I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"If he does though, he'll sink like an anchor." Spinel said.

"Whether he does or not," Edgeworth said, "I'm pretty sure his continuance in the game will be decided on his choice."

As the pirate was looking down below, everyone was on the edge of their seat to see what he'll do.

"I don't need time to think about it." Katakuri said, "I'm doing it."

He then tosses the floatie away and jumps off. For what he was gonna do, he wouldn't need it. As he's going down, he uses his mochi powers and turns into a white, gooey ring, and is rolling down the cliff at high speed like a wheel. He's moving so fast that no one can see him. All that they do see is a gigantic splash as he lands in the water, with everyone getting soaked.

"The Demons have done it!" Chris announced. "They have won the first part of the challenge!"

The Demons start cheering for their victory, until they realize something.

"Uh...is he okay down there?" Wendy asked nervously. For a few moments, there is silence. Some of them start freaking out.

"Well, he's probably dead." Rick bluntly said. "He won't be missed. I call dibs on his stuff."

"Don't worry, guys." Deadpool told them. "I'll get him!"

The mercenary jumps into the water, and comes back up a minute later with Katakuri, who was unconscious. Once he lays him down on the shore, everyone gathers around the giant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, if he's dead, then that's one big threat out of the game." Cinder said. "One can always hope."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edgeworth went to check his pulse. "Okay, there's a pulse. He's still alive."

Deadpool then got up close to his face. "This looks bad. Looks like I'll have to give him mouth to mouth."

Deadpool starts to grab a hold of his scarf to pull it away, but Katakuri's eyes suddenly spring open as he grabs Deadpool's hand.

"Do that, and you die!" Katakuri growled.

"What, afraid you were gonna enjoy it?" Deadpool joked, and then started making gestures that imitated kissing. "Bet you that the reader's would've loved to see that."

"You had us worried!" Charlie said. "Why did you still do it, if you knew there was a chance you were gonna die?!"

Katakuri then gave her his explanation. "I'm not scared to die. I'm not letting our team fail because of me. Most importantly, I'm making sure not to let my captain down."

Charlie was stunned by his words. "Wow...that's pretty deep."

"Don't think too much about it. My strength is yours."

Chris then comes down to the shore to congratulate the winners. "Now that was one wicked way to end it! Demons, that was a great finish. With twelve jumpers and one chicken, you all get a sweet advantage in part two."

The Demons cheer again, while most of the Vampires groan in disappointment.

"Man, this sucks!" Dororo cried.

"At least some people actually proved they had what it took, while some were _worthless_." DIO said, looking at the King and the Nomad. The Nomad looked away in shame while the King got out his dinner blaster, ready to shoot the vampire for his comment. He takes a shot, but the vampire dodges faster than the eye can see.

"Are you really trying to shoot me? I like you." DIO told him.

(Again, see what I did there? I couldn't resist the Jojo reference.)

"Now, if you all follow me, we'll take you to the next part. This will also be a throwback "

"Oh! Oh! I already know what it is!" Deadpool said, raising his hand up like a child to explain it.

"No! No spoilers!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then fast forward to the main campgrounds. When everyone got there, all they saw was a gigantic pile of lumber, and some assorted tools.

"Welcome to part two! Just like in season one, you will be building a hot tub!"

"Really? Another challenge from the past? Very original." 18 said sarcastically, sounding bored about the challenge idea.

"What's wrong with starting a season with some nostalgia? There will be a mix of original and old challenges, to keep things interesting. Besides, there's a twist to this part."

"Which is?" Cinder asked.

"Since the Demons won part one, they will be the only team that gets to use this wood and tools to build their hot tub. The Vampires will have to find an alternative way to build a hot tub. And just like last time, they will be judged by moi, and the team that wins will get to keep the hot tub, on top of invincibility."

"So you're just going to leave us with nothing to build this?" Geralt asked. "Not even any tools?"

"The only tool is your imagination. You all have three hours. Have fun."

Chris then leaves them to work on their hot tubs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It could've been much more fun if Chris would've let **_**me**_** tell them what the challenge was." Deadpool pouted.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie gathered her team to make an announcement. "Okay guys. We did a great job out there! And we have a really great advantage, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't do our best for this! So let's grab some tools, and let's win this!"

The rest of the Demons cheer in agreement, but with the Vampires, they were drawing a blank on what to do.

"Okay, we got no tools, _or_ materials, so what are we gonna do?!" Susie yelled out. "Make a hot tub out of thin air?!"

Suddenly, Edward got an idea. "Wait, I got an idea!"

"Well, let's hear it" Mercy said.

"First, I'm gonna need need a hose."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward was sitting there looking confident. "For this, we won't need tools. Just a little friend I like to call **_**alchemy**_**."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passes. We then transition back to the Demons, who are now hard at work on their hot tub. Nicole and Tari were busy sawing the wood. Russel and Spinel were carrying over the wood to everyone, so that Rick and Deadpool could hammer and weld it together. Cinder, Katakuri, and Tatsumaki were standing guard to make sure that the other team didn't try to sabotage them. Once they took care of the welding, Wendy, Edgeworth, and Joe were carrying buckets like a fire brigade to fill the tub.

"I must ask, what happened when I passed out?" Joe asked them as they were carrying back water.

"You missed it!" Wendy exclaimed. "Katakuri pulled off this amazing jump!"

"Well, wish I could've seen it. I'm sorry that I cowered out back there. I guess I just didn't have the guts to do it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Edgeworth told him. "I don't think most people would've really had the courage to do that."

"But, everyone on the team jumped except me. I just fainted like a coward. I'm probably just dead weight to you guys."

"You said you joined this show because wanted to prove your worth, right?" Edgeworth asked the boxer.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Then don't talk about yourself like that." Wendy told him. So you made a small blunder in the first challenge. Failure is just victory training. If you want to prove you have what it takes to go toe to toe with many of these superhumans, then the first thing you need is self confidence."

"I guess you're right. I'll do my best to work on that. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

Once they bring the water, they see Charlie inspecting the hot tub to see if it's good enough. "Okay, not bad, not bad."

"It shouldn't be bad." Rick told her. "I used some of my own equipment to reinforce this thing and keep it together. If I had made a mistake, which I didn't, I'm pretty sure I *urp* would know about it."

"Don't jinx it." Tatsumaki coldly told him. "Sigh. Couldn't we have gotten a better job then just standing here keeping watch like a couple of goons? I'm bored out of my mind."

"I thought it would be a good idea." Katakuri told the esper. "Just by looking, I can tell that some members of the other team look shady and unpredictable. Just trying to be prepared."

"Really?" Cinder asked him. "Aren't you also worried if anyone on _this_ team could be shady or suspicious?"

"I can't think about that now. With this team, we have to work together, but if there was someone on this team that dares to do so," He gets a dark look on his face. "I will not hesitate to get rid of them. Personally."

"Well...good to know." Cinder said, giving off a sinister smirk that no one else could see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This man could be a big threat." Cinder said. "Him and that future sight ability of his. Such a shame that he didn't drown. From the look of things, he probably doesn't expect any of his own team to do anything suspicious right now. That will be his undoing. If I'm going to get rid of someone first, it should be him. But before I do so, I want to learn how he can see the future. I'll learn how he does it, get rid of him, and use this skill along with my other abilities to rule this game."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then move back to the Vampires, and we see Dororo with a water hose spraying the ground in front of them as Edward had instructed her to do. "Is this enough?" She asked. In front of them, the ground was turned into mud.

"Yes." Edward answered, putting both of his hands together. "It's perfect. Everyone stand back."

The team does so as Edward places his hands on the ground, and then a blinding flash of light appears in front of them. When the light fades away, everyone looks and sees an elegant looking hot tub that was made out of mud.

"What was that?!" Elena asked, sounding excited. "Did you use magic like the Nomad?!"

"Not exactly." Edward answered. "I used alchemy. I transmuted the mud into the shape of a hot tub. With it, I can convert matter and transmute it into anything I can think of, but in order to do so, I need to provide something of equal value. Plus, when transmuting something, I need to know the chemical makeup of what I'm-"

"Enough with the boring nerd stuff!" Susie yelled, interrupting the young alchemist. "If you can turn stuff into other stuff, why use mud?!"

"Mud is really malleable and easy to shape. Besides, with no tools or supplies, it's the best bet we got."

"He's right. Now that is some smart thinking, kid" Geralt said. "An ability like that could be a big help."

"The only limit is what's provided in front of me, and my imagination. Chris did say to use our imagination, didn't he?"

"Maybe he'll give us bonus points for creativity." Nana said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What an interesting power that boy has." DIO said. "So many more people here with unpredictable abilities than I thought. But while that power could be helpful, it could pose a threat."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I think it's terrible!" The King said. Most of the team gasps at this.

This sudden comment started to upset Edward. "Oh yeah? Why's that, old man? And if it has something to do with dinner, so help me, I will beat you six feet under!"

"I mean, mud simply won't do."

"But it's the best choice we've got." Mercy told him.

"Enough. We must redo it. I say we use some used car parts."

"Now you're not making any sense again!" 18 said. It's fine the way it is."

The King then pulls out his dinner blaster again, and fires a shot at the hot tub, destroying it to pieces, with the chunks of mud hitting all all of them. The Vampires watched all of this in shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Did he just..." Elena said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"...seriously destroy..." Sora said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"...ALL OF MY HARD WORK?!" Edward yelled.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Vampires then burst into argument and yelling towards the King.

"Why did you destroy it?!"

"It was under control!"

"That little runt should've done it my way!"

"What did you call me, you fat idiot?!"

"ENOUGH!" Geralt yelled, silencing the whole team. Once he had their attention, he regains his composure. "Look, we should still have some time to fix this. We can just quickly make another one, and-"

"TIMES UP, PEOPLE!" Chris announced. "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"Damn it." Geralt whispered to himself.

Chris then walks up to the hot tub that the Demons made. It looked very well built and sturdy. They had even included cup holders on it. The Demons watch nervously as the host inspects every inch of their creation.

Chris was very impressed with their work. "Alright, now this is a wicked hot tub. Let's see if the Vampires can top this."

He then walks over to the Vampires, and sees nothing but an angry looking team covered in mud.

"Well, it's definitely clear that the winner of this challenge is none other than the Devilish Demons!" The Demons cheer in celebration.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright, we did it!" Joe said enthusiastically. "Looks I won't be the first person going home!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And as promised, you all get to keep the hot tub as your prize!" Chris said. He then turns his attention towards the Vampires. "Vampires, looks like you'll be sending someone home tonight. Happy voting!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Happy voting, he says." Dororo said, sounding mad. "I know I'm **_**happy**_** with who I'm **_**voting**_** for.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, we see the Demons celebrating their victory in their hot tub. Charlie, Deadpool, Joe, Wendy, and Spinel were relaxing in it, while the rest of the them were either relaxing or partying nearby.

"Guys, I'd just like to say something." Charlie said to them. "We did great today, and we're going to make sure we keep doing better!" She then raises a glass to make a toast. "To the Demons! To victory!"

"And to many more!" Deadpool said, as the rest of them raised their glasses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, the Vampires were not feeling in a partying mood. They were all sitting at the bonfire pit, where Chris is seen with a plate of marshmallows.

"Vampires, what a way to start the show. The votes have been cast and you have all made your decision. But I must say, your team's votes weren't that diverse or surprising. I assume you all know the drill by now. Here, I have twelve marshmallows. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. If your name isn't called, you're taking the cannon home."

The Vampires all watch in anticipation as he calls out names. "The first marshmallow goes to...Sora." Sora gets up and claims his marshmallow, looking happy and relieved, as Chris calls out more names.

"Mercy"

"Popo"

"Dororo"

"DIO"

"Nana"

"Susie"

"Elena"

"Geralt"

"18"

"And the Nomad."

This just left Edward and the King. Both had determined and confident looks on their faces.

"King Harkinian, you're here because of your insanity, unpredictability, and frankly, being no help to your team whatsoever. In fact, you've been nothing but an annoying hindrance to them. Edward...I don't know why you're here. Your idea and creativity could have led to a nice victory, but that was all blown to bits. The final marshmallow goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Edward."

The King was stunned as he saw Edward go up to claim his sweet reward. "What?! You all voted for me?! How could you!"

"Given all the trouble you caused today, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming." Geralt told him.

"Mah boi, looks like you got what you deserved." Edward said. He then walked up to the King, and then gave him an nasty kick where "the sun don't shine."

"That was for calling me a runt earlier!" Edward added.

The King was crying out in pain as he was loaded into the cannon.

"Any last words before we blow you sky high?" Chris asked the King.

"Good luck without me!" The King told his now former team. "You all made a terrible mistake!"

They then hear him screaming into the distance as the cannon launches the King off the island and into the distance.

"Vampires, I hope to see you all bounce back from this loss, but for now, you're all safe. You're dismissed for tonight."

The Vampires then head back to their cabins, with most of them going straight to bed. That is, except for DIO. He noticed a certain someone sitting on the porch of the Demon cabin. He walked over and saw that it was Cinder sitting.

"A bit late to be sitting out here alone, don't you think?" DIO asked the maiden.

"I assume you're here to do more than make small talk." Cinder said, cutting right to the chase.

"You saw right through me. Very well. I've come to you because I have an offer."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Ever since we've gotten here, you've really piqued my interest. I see that you have a lot of power within you. As do I. I see you as as strong opponent, and I see opportunity. I feel that if we combine our power, we would be truly unbeatable. We would crush the rest of this riff raff all the way to the finale."

"So you're saying you want to form as alliance?"

"Precisely. I see that we can benefit each other, and show this game that two wrongs can make an right. And having someone on the other team, I'd have someone on the inside. And you would have someone on the other side, too. We would rule this game with an iron clad fist. So...what do you say?" The vampire holds out his hand to offer the deal.

Cinder doesn't take too long to think it over. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal, but I do have one suggestion."

"Alright, and what might that be?"

"I have the feeling that just the both of us may not be quite enough to conquer this game. What would you say if maybe we were to add a few more members to this...group?"

DIO then has to think this over for a second. "Okay, that's not a bad idea. I too, see players here who could be a problem. And some who could be useful. Fair enough. You and I shall take a member or two from our own teams, and have them join with us. Just make sure to make it a good choice."

"Oh, I have one or two people in mind that could be of some use. And once it's just our group left...we're done. It'll be every man for themselves."

"Excellent idea. I now have a good choice myself. Let's rule this game...together."

The two villains then shake hands, sealing the deal. After that, the two go their separate ways, back into their cabins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like I didn't need to go to him." Cinder said. "He brought the offer to me. Think of all the power we could have. The power **_**I**_** could have. Once we take down the biggest threats here, that's it. By that point, I'll probably be so powerful, he won't be able to stop me. For now, we wait."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Things are going to be much easier for me from here on out." DIO said, giving off off a dark look. "With that woman, and whoever she and I add to it, I will be the one to come out on top. Once all of the problems are out of the way, I will get rid of her, and the rest of this soon to be group. I'll let her think that this is an equal partnership, but soon, they will all realize that the one truly in control was I, DIO!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then see Chris looking at the camera. "One down, and only twenty-five to go. The games just beginning, but it looks to be the start of something dangerous. What will happen with this newfound alliance? Who will they add to it? And who will be the next sorry sap that I get to fire out of a cannon? Find out next time on Total Drama Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And now, the first challenge is done. I hope you all enjoyed. I know we've just started, but it's going to get serious now. I can't believe I've formed what could be the most dangerous and volatile alliance I've ever seen . They will be adding two or three more members, but I'm not spoiling who they are. I've even hinted at, and even foreshadowed some friendships and relationships, interactions and plot developments. First, we must say goodbye to King Harkinian. When I got the suggestion for him, it was so ridiculous, and I laughed so hard that I **_**had**_** to put him in. He was good for a few laughs, but other than that, what more could I really do with him? I'm sorry if there was someone who wanted him to do more, but I digress. I'm always hoping to improve my work, and I think this episode did even better than the last one. I know the first episode could've been better, but I'm going to keep on improving. I'll now be working on the next episode, and it's gonna be action packed. Don't forget to read and review, and let me know what you thought. Or send in challenge ideas. I enjoy the feedback. Before I sign off here, I do have have a quick favor to ask you all. It won't be in the next episode, but coming very very soon, we will be doing the phobia factor challenge (suggested to me by Happiness studios). But to do this one, I'm going to need to know the fears of many of these contestants. I could really use the help. I only know maybe a couple. You can tell me in the reviews or PM me them. That's why I'm not doing it in the next episode. This will give some time to know what they are and plan it accordingly. If you can't think of something, think of a fear that person could have that would be believable. I really don't want to think of a random fear for someome, and it would ruin the character or make no sense. Again, thanks so much, to all of you! Till next time, stay tuned, and stay awesome.**


	5. Eastbound and Underground

Episode 3: Eastbound and Underground

**Aw yeah, new episode ready, everyone! Enjoy. Also, thanks for making this story hit a thousand views in such a short amount of time.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We begin with Chris' recap. "Last time on Total Drama Infinite, we put our 26 new competitors through their first challenge, and it was a trip down memory lane by having them do the cliff jump challenge. Some had the guts to jump, but of course, there were chickens. After that, we had them build their very own hot tubs. The Vampires would've had it in the bag with Edward's alchemy, but that plan was blown to bits when King Harkinian decided to act out and destroy it, sealing his fate as the first contestant voted off. After that, an alliance of epic proportions was formed between Cinder and DIO. What can we expect from this deviant partnership? And who will be the next loser to be cannon fodder? Find out on today's exciting episode of Total Drama Infinite!"

Cue intro

We start with the Demons chilling outside their cabin. Deadpool, Charlie, Tatsumaki, Russel, Nicole, Tari, Joe, Katakuri, Rick, and Wendy were chilling outside, and they were in high spirits from their recent victory.

"You better believe we're in high spirits, MemeKing!" Deadpool exclaimed.

Tari looked up from her handheld game she was playing. "Who are you talking to?" Tari asked the mercenary.

"Hard to tell with him." Russel answered. "I guess he's just happy about winning."

"I know I am." Joe said. "I've only ever won at something once, and that was an _accident_."

"Well, this was no accident, 'cause we rule!" Deadpool beamed.

"Don't get cocky and rest on your laurels." Katakuri deadpanned. "Just because we won the first challenge doesn't mean it will be any easier. If anything, that other team will be trying extra hard to make sure we don't."

"Aww, lighten up, Scarfy. Just relax and have a bit of fun."

"Did you even listen to what I said?!"

"It'll be alright." Wendy reassured Katakuri. "I'm sure when the time comes, we'll be ready. And we'll be improving, too."

"At least someone else around here thinks we should keep improving." The giant grumbled. "Keep thinking that way, kid."

"Can we just talk about literally anything else but being prepared for another stupid challenge?" Rick blurted out. "I know you guys want to win, but your opinions mean very little to me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I mean, it's just money." Rick said, sounding like it was no big deal. "What's it really gonna do for you in the end? Nothing, that's what. That's why I don't give a shit about anything. Not even myself."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why would you say something like that? What is your problem?" Tari asked Rick.

Rick kept on mouthing off "My problems? Too many to count. There. Everyone happy? Everyone pissed off? _I_ for one hope so."

"Somebody needs to teach you a lesson in attitude." Tatsumaki said to the scientist. "Maybe I should show you right now!"

Rick then gets up and starts to walk away. "You can try, but I'm too busy to deal with your bullshit right now."

"And just where are do you think you're going? What are you busy with?"

"Uh, not being here. Later, or not, I don't really care." He then leaves, leaving them puzzled.

"Some team player, huh?" Nicole said dismissively. "He acts like he doesn't want to be here."

"To be frank, not many of us want to be here, either." Russel said. "I'm just here to give my band a little more fame and publicity."

Charlie tried to be optimistic about it. "I'm sure he'll be in a better mood later. He just needs some time."

"Well, I'll see if I can turn his frown upside-down." Deadpool said, chasing after Rick.

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind the group that stayed there. Before any of them could realize what was about to happen, the shadowy figure quickly knocked each of them out with a bat. After they are knocked out, it turns out that the one that did this was none other than Chef.

"I don't get payed enough to do this dirty work." Chef grumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Rick, wait up!" Deadpool called out to the scientist. Rick just kept on walking into the woods, not wanting to deal with anyone right then. A moment later, Deadpool caught up to him.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Rick yelled. "I'm pretty sure I said I didn't want to deal with anyone."

"I just thought maybe we could, you know, hang out or something. Like bros. Doesn't that sound like fun? "

"I don't _do_ bros. I like to do things on my own, or with Morty. But since he's not here, things are boring."

"Then I'll be your Morty. We could have so many adventures.

Rick was weirded out by what he said. "DUMB. IDEA."

"Man, you're no fun. I just want some people to hang out with."

The two of them then hear a voice. "So, I hear you want people to "hang out" with?" They look and see Cinder walking up to them.

"You bet I do!" Deadpool answered excitedly.

"Uh, how long were you listening to us?" Rick asked the maiden.

"Long enough." Cinder answered. "I think I may have a solution to your problem. I happen to know a group of...friends. And it could...benefit the both of you."

"Nothing to read into there. Whatever it is, it sounds like fun!"

"Good. Then come with me."

Deadpool then follows her, and then Rick follows after them a moment later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wow, two people following someone deep into the woods." Rick said sarcastically. "Nothing suspicious about that. That's asking to get murdered. The only reason I followed is because if somebody's getting killed, I'm gonna be the one to do it." As he said this, he pulled out a blaster and cocked it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few minutes of walking, the three of them reach a clearing, with three other people sitting there. These people happened to be DIO, Susie, and Spinel.

"Are these the last of them?" DIO asked Cinder.

"Yes." Cinder answered.

"What is this, a cult?" Rick asked. "Because if so, tell me who the sacrifice is."

"Nothing like that." Cinder said. "Would the two of you please have a seat with the others."

Deadpool sits down, but Rick refuses to take an order from her and remains standing, with the two of them curious as to what's going on. Susie was sitting there getting impatient. "Okay, can you just tell me why you brought me here?!" She asked DIO.

"Yeah, I'm curious why you brought me here." Spinel said to Cinder. "You told this would be worth my time."

"Alright, let me answer all your questions." DIO said to them, preparing to tell them his plan. "I think that we have what it takes to make it far in this game. We decided to bring together those who I see potential in."

"Wait, is this an alliance? If so, I'm so in!" Deadpool said.

"Would you let me finish?!" DIO growled at Deadpool. "Anyway, to answer the loudmouth's question, yes, this is an alliance. In simple terms, we will work together to take out everyone else here, making it easier for us to reach the finale."

The thought of getting rid of the competition intrigued Susie. "Now you got me interested." Susie said. "Because I would really like to get rid of that witcher guy. He's a buzzkill that's always getting in my way. Can't I have some fun?"

"And so we shall, in due time. You just need to listen to what I say, and we should be fine. Soon, we'll rule the game."

"Wait, why would you need _us_?" Spinel asked, gesturing to Deadpool, Cinder, and Rick. "We're on the other team."

"Because having members from both sides gives us an advantage in numbers, as well as inside info on each other's teams. Think about it. Controlling one team is nice and all, but controlling both? We'd be unbeatable."

"I don't know." Spinel said skeptically, "This sounds kind of wrong."

"Don't think of it like that." Cinder said. "Here, we're...friends."

The thought of being with a group of friends was enough to convince Spinel. "Really? Friends?! Okay, then. Sounds like a plan."

"And that leaves you." DIO said, looking over at Rick. "What do you say? Care to join? But if you say no..." DIO's face darkened. "We can't let you remain, knowing about this."

"Sure." Rick deadpanned. "I got nothing better to do. Could be a fun way to pass the time. Just know that I don't take *urp* orders from others, got it? This is purely for my own enjoyment."

"Whatever you say. Now that that's settled, let's take this game by storm."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now, that was easier than I thought." DIO said. "Looks like Cinder made some good choices. It didn't take much to convince them, really. Each have their own reasons. With Rick's smarts, Spinel's loyalty, and the fact that Deadpool and Susie's personalities will distract the rest of these fools here, it's all coming together. Tell them what they want to hear, and they're like puppets on a string. It's not hard for me to convince people. I am quite charming. But once I feel it's necessary, I will dispose of them. First, we annihilate the ones that could be a problem. Next, get rid of **_**them**_**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like it's decided." Cinder said. "Now, we let the pieces fall into place. Once I get rid of that pirate and learn the secrets to his future seeing abilities, I'll dominate everyone here. Including that vampiire. I'll let him think he's calling the shots, but I will strike when he least expects it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Sure, I don't mind working with this crew." Rick said. "Know that I said **_**with**_**, not for. I'm only doing this for my own self benefit. Just as long as they don't act like their heads are stuck up their asses, we're golden."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I actually managed to make some friends here." Spinel said. "Things are really looking up. This is the start of something great. I hope we'll all get along."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now it's time to cause some mayhem." Susie said. "Once that beast slayer is gone, then I can have some real fun. And maybe I'll actually try to win while I'm at it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"An alliance? This is gonna be so exciting!" Deadpool said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And now, the dream team has been assembled." Deadpool said. "So, what should we do first? Ooh, we need a team name. And some monogrammed jackets."

"Let's not, and forget that you said that." Rick said.

"Suddenly, something small. falls from the sky. Everyone looks down and sees a can that starts spewing out gas. Before anyone could process what's happening, the newly created alliance all pass out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Vampire Cabin*

We see the remaining Vampires sitting outside on the porch, most of them looking bummed out, or sitting in a daze.

"Well, looks like we're off to a terrible start." Sora said glumly.

"To be fair, it wasn't really our fault." 18 said. "That King guy really made a mess of things."

"You think?!" Dororo said. "That guy was a nutcase. Good riddance."

"She's right." Geralt said. "I feel now that we've gotten rid of a liability. We will probably do much better without him. And there's no point to be sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves just because we lost one challenge. We should take this opportunity to improve. Having a loser's mindset will lead to losing. We can only go up from here. I say enough with the whining, and more trying."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wow, talk about a pep talk." Elena said. "He'd probably make a better captain than DIO. He seems like he knows what he's talking about. I mean, what has that vampire done?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Quite an inspirational message." Edward said. "I think you'd make a better captain than DIO."

"I'm not trying to be a leader." Geralt said. "I'm just saying what I think is best for us."

"Well, whatever you're trying to do, it's getting us pumped up and excited for whatever is next." Popo said.

"Yeah. We feel unstoppable!" Nana added.

They all then see Edgeworth walk over to them looking concerned.

"What brings you here? You look like something is bothering you." Mercy asked the prosecutor.

"I can't seem to find to rest of my team." Edgeworth said. "I went out for a walk, and when I come back, I notice that everyone was missing."

"Come to think of it," Sora said. "I haven't seen DIO or Susie either."

Suddenly, a can falls from the sky and starts shooting out gas just like the one in the woods. Just like the others, they all pass out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see DIO laying on the ground in a dark, quiet location. He gets up, and looks around. From the look of things, he figures out real quickly that he's in some sort of cavern. He then remembers him and his alliance getting gassed asleep, making him a little ticked off.

"Hmph. What has that host done this time?" DIO asked himself. He then hears a moan, and looks over to see that Charlie was nearby, and was also waking up.

"Oh, my head." Charlie said as she was getting up. She looked around, still half asleep, rubbing the back of her head in pain,until she realized where she was. "What?! What happened?! Where am I?!"

"Relax." DIO said to her. "It looks as though we're underground. Obviously, this has Chris written all over it."

Suddenly, a giant monitor comes down from the ceiling. They look and see that Chris was on the monitor.

"Yes it is!" Chris said enthusiastically to the two of them. "Captains, welcome to today's challenge!"

"Hold up!" Charlie exclaimed. "First of all, how about you tell us where we are, what happened, and where everyone is!"

"Okay, first of all, you're in the underground mines. Don't worry, it's not toxic like the last one. Second, we knocked everybody out. Well, technically, Chef knocked everyone out. I just sat back and laughed as it all happened."

"Then where is everyone?"

"That's part of your challenge." Chris explained. "The rest of your teammates are scattered throughout the mines. Your job is to find every member of your team. Once you do so, you need to find the mine carts, and race on out of there to the finish line. First team to do so with everyone present wins invincibility. Sounds simple enough, right?"

"True," DIO said. "but I know you're a man of surprises, so there's gotta be obstacles to get in our way."

"You know me so well. It's pretty easy to get lost in here. And the same goes for your teammates, who are also out looking for everyone. They all already got the message from me. Looks like they're in a worse mood than you guys are about this. And trust me, they're going through some trouble down here. Good luck, and try not to get lost. Mclean out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, this is not how I expected today to be." Charlie said. "Suddenly knocked out, trapped in a mine, and now I have to find my entire team? And I have no idea where they are or where to start looking. But I'm not going to go into this doubting myself. I'll find them, get out of here, and everyone will be all smiles and rainbows."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie held out her hand to DIO. "Well, good luck out there. May the best man win."

"I plan to." DIO coldly said, as simply turned away from her and started walking off, looking for his team.

"Sigh. So much for that." Charlie then heads out to find the rest of the Demons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Doesn't she know that nice guys finish last?" DIO said. "To get where I am now, I had to do many terrible things. And I don't feel bad about any of it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We transition to another area of the mine, where we see Geralt and Nicole. (Most of them were left with a member of the opposite team. Plus, Chris already told them about the challenge.) Geralt was standing there, thinking out his next course of action. Nicole, on the other hand, was mad about what happened to them, and was taking her anger out by punching and breaking the walls.

"Hey, would you stop doing that?! I'm trying to think!" Geralt yelled to the mother.

"Well, I'm sorry." Nicole said sarcastically. "I'm just mad about our situation. Aren't you?!"

"I am, but I'm not showing it. I'm trying to think of a plan." Geralt then walks away from her to try and find the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another location, we see another pair, both walking through the maze like mines. This time, it was Russel and Popo. While Russel was looking for his team, Popo was following him, despite being on different teams.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Russel asked Popo.

Popo was shaking in fear. Not from being stuck in a mine, but the fact that he was separated from Nana. "Where's Nana?!" Popo cried. "I'm freaking out! Where could she be?!"

Russel was trying to calm him down, but he really needed to get away from him to look for the others. "Chill out, man." Russel told him. "You'll find her. Look, I gotta go find-"

"Can you help me find her?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not helping your team."

"Don't think of it like that. Think of helping reunite best friends. I'm going with you whether you say yes or no."

Russel just sighs in defeat as the two of them continue their search.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Look, I don't wanna play babysitter for one of those Vampires. But that little icicle won't leave me be just because he wants to find his friend. It's already gonna be a hard challenge, but now I have him like a ball and chain."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another area, we see Sora and Wendy running and screaming from from a swarm of angry bats.

"What are we doing just running?!" Wendy said. "What are you don't we just fight them off!"

Sora then stops in his tracks, and turns around to face the bats. "Take this, you flying rats! Firaga!"

Sora uses his keyblade and conjures up fire, scorching some of the bats, but there were still a lot of them. Wendy then stops to fend them off, and takes a big breath.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shoots out a powerful, forceful blast of wind from her mouth, knocking the rest of the pesky buggers away. "That'll show them!"

But their celebration was cut short when another bat, this one bigger than the both of them, comes flying in, out for blood.

"Oh come on! Give us a break, Chris!" Sora complained.

Before the bat could attack, and before they realized it, a giant black, blocky looking fist came from behind them and hit bat.

"Power Mochi!" This punch sent it crashing through wall after wall. Wendy and Sora turn around and see that it was Katakuri.

"C'mon, kid." Katakuri said to Wendy. "Ditch the Disney boy and let's go."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the help, man." Sora said.

Katakuri just gave him a dark look. "Just beat it."

Sora was terrified by him, but he quickly aggreed. "You got it. Take care." The young hero then quickly runs off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What a scary man." Sora said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was a little rude, but thanks for the help." Wendy said.

"Sure. Just don't dwell on it. Let's go."

The two of them trek through the mines, but Wendy had a question. "Hey, how did you find us?"

"It wasn't that hard. With my Haki, I can sense the presence of others, on top of seeing the future. I sensed you from far away."

"Really? That's awesome. Plus, you handled that bat like it was nothing. Is there nothing you can't do?"

"I mean, it's not that hard to fight. When you got eighty-four other siblings, you get good at fighting and protecting them."

Wendy was astounded at the comment of his huge family. "What?! You have that many siblings?!"

"Yeah. Forty-five brothers and thirty-nine sisters."

"Well, I kind of know what it's like to be a part of a big family. My magic guild is one big and rowdy bunch, but it's like one big family. It's hard being here without any of them. I couldn't even bring Carla here with me." The look on her face showed that she still felt sad about it.

Noticing her glum demeanor, Katakuri had an idea. "I don't know who that is, but you know what? If you need help or advice, come to me. If you need me to kill someone, just tell me. If someone picks on you, just say the word. I'll help you out."

Wendy was shocked, but liked the thought of having someone as cool protect her. Not that she was weak, far from it. "What? Really? You'll help me? Well, I don't want anyone dead, but thanks."

"Sure, kid. Just, don't make a big deal out of it."

"Would it be okay if...I called you big bro?"

"...Sure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I only offered because I don't want to see her sad, because if she's sad, it'll affect her performance, and could affect the team as a whole. So if I have to be a "big bro" then so be it." Katakuri said. "But just like my family, I'll protect her. She reminds me of some of my little sisters. Though from what I saw, she's quite a capable fighter."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"To everyone back at Fairy Tail, I hope you're all cheering me on." Wendy said. "I miss you all, but now I have big bro Katakuri to help me. I know there's no replacing Natsu, but here, I have another strong fighter to look up to."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then see another group, this one consisting of Android 18, Glass Joe, and Nana. Three were busy dealing with giant rats. Well, 18 was fighting them off, blasting the rodents to bits. Joe was laying on the ground in the fetal position in fear, and Nana was running around, scared that she couldn't find Popo.

After destroying them all, 18 looks back at the two of them. Come on." 18 sighed. "Not that I couldn't handle them on my own, but would you two quit with the whining?! You were more scared than my husband, and he's died before."

"I'm not worried about the rats." Nana said. "I just can't find Popo! I'm scared!"

"And I'm definitely not capable of fighting a rat the size of a Pontiac." Joe said, still curled up in a ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"With people like this, that million dollars had better be worth it." 18 said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A moment later, they all see Sora running up to them.

"Hey, guys." Sora gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Look, we gotta hurry and find everyone. There's giant animal monsters down here."

"I'm well aware." 18 said, looking back at the smoking rat corpses.

"But what about Popo?" Nana asked.

"We'll find everyone." 18 said. "Just don't worry about it."

So 18, Sora, and Nana leave to look for the others, leaving Glass Joe all by himself.

"Oh man." Joe cried. "I'm all alone. Ohhh boy."

He then hears a voice, and it's getting closer. "Hello? Is someone there? I heard some loud noises."

Joe then sees that the voice was Charlie. "Oh, Joe. It's just you. Good thing I found you."

"Yeah, good." Joe said, sounding relieved to find one of his teammates. "Wait, am I the first person you found?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

They then hear a loud noise coming closer, like the sound of rocks breaking.

Joe then gets behind Charlie to hide. "Oh god, is it another giant rat?!"

Suddenly, the wall in front of them breaks open. As it turns out, it was just Nicole, who was just punching her way through the walls.

"Well, not anymore." Charlie said optimistically.

Nicole was not in a happy mood. "No time for hellos." Nicole said. "All this time, and all you found was _him_?! You should look faster!"

"Gee, way to make me feel appreciated." Joe said glumly.

"Hey, don't be like that." Charlie said to them. "Let's just get back to the challenge. We can still win. I'm sure the other team isn't having any better luck than us."

"How about you let me lead the way? I know how we can get around faster." Nicole said, as she punched down a nearby wall.

"Okay, but I don't know if that's a good idea to keep doing that down here." Charlie explained. "You don't want to bring this whole place down on top of us."

"It'll be fine. Let's just win this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Remind me never to make her mad." Joe said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next we see Edward, and Tari, walking together. Despite being on different teams, the two of them were engaging in conversation.

"Man, I can't get any Internet down here." Tari said, holding out her game system. "Before all this I was in the middle of a heated Mario Kart race."

"You sure like video games, don't you?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah, it's my hobby. I like many different kinds. Racing, fighting, first person shooters, you name it. Don't you like them?"

"Eh, never really played them. Alchemy is more my fancy."

"That's still cool. I saw you using it to make that hot tub the other day. That was incredible.

"Yeah, until that stupid King ruined it."

"Do you think you could teach me how to do alchemy? It looks so cool."

"Wait, why do you want to learn alchemy?"

"It just looks so amazing, and I was fascinated when I saw you do it. So, what do you say?"

Edward was thinking this over. "Hmm. It rakes a lot of training to do it, and that's just learning the basics. But, I suppose if I had the time, i could, if..."

"If?"

"If you could maybe teach me how to play some of those games you've been talking about."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I wanna try out that Smash Bros game that everyone is talking about. And Animal Crossing."

"Well, I'd be happy to, once we get out of here!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I mean, it would be cool to learn alchemy." Tari said. "**_**And**_** I'd have another person here to play games with. All around, it's a win win. I mean, I don't mind to teach him. He seems like a great guy. A really...great guy.**

**She's then looking up daydreaming, with a flushed look on her face, until she realized that the camera was still rolling.**

**"Oh, uh, sorry about that." She said nervously. "Guess I just...zoned out there. Yeah, that's it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey, it could be fun." Edward said. "All that talking about video games had me interested. It's cool to see someone so passionate about something they care about. I mean, I wouldn't mind teaching her a little bit of what I know. Especially someone like her. She seems normal, funny, and cut-" He stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say. "You saw nothing."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two of them then walk in awkward silence for a couple more minutes, until Edward breaks the silence.

"Does this place have no end?" Edward said. "I mean, I think we passed that stalagmite a few times already."

"Oh no, are we going in circles?!" Tari cried.

"Don't worry. This time around, let's just go the opposite way."

Before they could, they were hearing some loud rumbling booms throughout the mines. (which was from Nicole punching through walls, breaking open the underground reservoirs) Suddenly, they see a giant torrent of water that washes them away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then go back to DIO, who hadn't found a single teammate yet, and was getting very mad.

"I shouldn't be having a hard time with this." DIO growled. "I'm DIO. I can't fail. That Chris is really asking for me to slaughter him."

He then hears footsteps behind him, "Oh? Who dares approach me?" The vampire turns around ready to fight."

"Relax, jackass. It's me." The person turned out to be Rick, who was standing there, holding his blaster. "I overheard your sinister sounding monolog, and that's how I found you."

"You know, you talk too much." DIO said.

"Funny thing to say to someone who found some people already."

DIO looks behind Rick and sees Susie and Spinel.

"Okay, then. Well, where's Cinder and the mercenary?"

"Look, I'm a drunk, not a hack. You really think I'd care that much to search for the whole rat pack? I just stumbled upon these guys. Once I dropped this purple fucker over to you, I was heading back out to look for the rest of my lame team."

"What did you just call me?!" Susie yelled at the scientist.

"How about you quit acting like an overly sensitive and aggressive bird brained homunculi, and give me damn thank you for bringing you here."

"People, people, let's not tear at each other's throats." DIO said calmly. "Let's just go our separate ways for now, and when this challenge is over, we'll….discuss some plans."

DIO and Susie then head out, leaving Rick and Spinel.

"What do you think he means by plans?" Spinel asked.

"Hell if I know." Rick said, as he pulled out a flask and went back to drinking. The two of them then head out, but they didn't realize someone was watching this conversation behind a nearby rock. That someone was the Nomad, and he was shocked with what he learned. Something was going between them, and he wasn't sure what. But he assumed it wasn't anything good.

The Nomad then runs off quickly to try and find anyone, and see if he could find a way to explain to them what he just saw. He keeps running and running until he runs into someone. He gets up, and sees that it was just Dororo.

"Oh, it's just you." Dororo said. The Nomad gets up and helps her up. He then rubs his head apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. Say, why were you running? You looked like you saw a ghost."

The Nomad then starts waving his hands around and pointing back, trying to explain what he saw, but since he couldn't speak, Dororo was having a hard time comprehending what he was trying to say.

"Okay, you're not making any sense. What's wrong?"

The Nomad was making gestures signs to express what he saw, but she still didn't understand it.

"How about instead of playing charades, we just try to find everyone?"

The magic being then slumped over and nodded, knowing for right now, it was pointless. They start walking, but that is cut short when they get sweeped up by a sudden giant current of water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We go back to Russel and Popo, who were busy walking down a downhill path. Russel was still trying to see if he could ditch Popo, but to no avail.

"I know she's nearby." Popo said. "I can sense her."

"Kid, you're weirding me out." Russel said. They keep walking until they see a couple people walking up to them in the distance. Getting closer, they see its Elena and Mercy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Thank god." Russel said. "There's some of his team. Now I can ditch the kid, and actually try to find **_**my**_** team."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, is that Popo?" Elena asked.

Mercy took a closer look. "It is." Mercy said. "But why is he with him?"

When both groups walk up to each other, Russel quickly pushes Popo over to them. "Well kid, it's been nice knowing you, but I got other stuff I got to do. Here's your team. Goodbye." He said all of this quickly, and was faster than they could realize what happened.

"What just happened?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure." Mercy said. "But at least we found someone."

"I thought he was was gonna help me find Nana." Popo said. "I thought I sensed her around here."

"Popo?"

They all turn and see Popo and Android 18.

"Nana!" Popo cried, running up to his friend. The both of them then share a big hug.

"I thought I'd never find you again!" The two friends said at the same time.

"Aww, it's nice to see them back together again." Elena said. "Good for you guys."

"Yeah, I had to listen to her constant worrying on the way to you guys." 18 said.

"Well, now that that's settled, I say we move forward." Mercy told them.

The group starts walking through the mines, and come across DIO and Susie.

"What luck." Elena said. "It's a good thing we found you guys."

"Let's save the celebrations for later." DIO said coldly. "We're still missing a few people."

They then see someone come down from the ceiling, and it was Geralt.

"Ugh, speaking of people." Susie muttered.

"Wait, were you looking along the ceiling?" Nana asked.

"Yes." Geralt answered. "It gave me a better view to look around. No biggie." His face then turned serious. "But we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Mercy asked.

"The tunnels down here are getting flooded. I don't know what caused it, but we gotta hurry."

As soon as he said that, a giant wave came and snatched them all up, dragging them along its currents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We move back to Charlie, Joe, and Nicole. The three have been walking for who knows how long. They were still taking shortcuts through the walls that Nicole was breaking. During this, they heard a lot of rumbling and shaking.

"What do you think all that noise is?" Joe asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Nicole said, breaking through another wall. After this wall, they saw Edgeworth, Cinder, and Tatsumaki. The three of them were surprised by their sudden entrance.

"Oh, lucky us." Charlie said. "Sorry if we scared you."

"Was that necessary?!" Tatsumaki yelled. "I've been hearing a lot of shaking down here! And your sudden appearance isn't helping at all!"

"Don't act so rash." Edgeworth calmly said. "This will make things quite easier."

"Next time, don't surprise me." Tatsumaki said threateningly. "I hate surprises."

They then hear more shaking and rumbling, and see the water coming at them. But before they could swept up like everyone else, Tatsumaki used her psychic powers to stop the water in its tracks.

"Phew. That was close." Joe said.

"Nice save." Charlie said.

"Yes. Nice." Cinder deadpanned.

"Of course." Tatsumaki said confidently. "This is nothing."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Everyone looks up and sees Deadpool falling down from the ceiling, and he falls on Tatsumaki. This throws her powers off, and the wave then starts moving again, and sweeps them up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Deadpool was sitting there, soaked. "Oops." He said sheepishly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tatsumaki was sitting there soaking wet. "One of these days, I'm gonna kill him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We then see a few scenes of the rest of the cast getting caught in the current. We see Katakuri and Wendy getting swallowed by the waves. Next, we see Rick and Spinel getting caught in it next. After that, we see Russel as the next victim.

We then see Chris watching all of this from his cameras.

"Well, I did not plan this." Chris said. "But it's still fun to watch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After what seems like forever, the water carries everyone to another part of the mines. Once everyone is dropped into the same area, the water flow stops. Everyone is laying on the ground, groaning.

"Splash Mountain ain't got nothing on that." Deadpool said. "Can we do it again?"

"NO!" Everyone yells.

They all get up all day look around, and see on the other side of the "room" a couple of mine carts.

"Wait, it brought us here?" Dororo said.

"Let's not think too much about it." Geralt said. We got everyone here now. Let's get on that cart quickly before the other team."

The Vampires then run to one of the mine carts. Everyone gets in, except for 18, who gets behind it and starts pushing the cart with her strength to get them to the exit.

"They're in the lead!" Tari said to her team.

"Let's not waste time." Katakuri said. "Everyone, GO!

All of Demons get in the cart, and Tatsumaki uses her powers to push it forward. The race to get to the end was on.

The Demons start to catch up to the Vampires, making them neck and neck.

"Uh, they're gaining on us!" Dororo said. "What do we do?!"

"I'll handle this." Susie said. She pulls out her axe and swings it, generating a red shockwave projectile. "RED BUSTER!"

Katakuri blocks the shockwave with a wall of Mochi. After that, he uses his power to create multiple mochi arms, ready to punch them off the railing.

"Oh no you don't." DIO said, as a yellow humanoid being came out of him, which was his stand, "ZA WARUDO!"

Katakuri then exchanges punches with DIO'S stand. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" DIO cries.

DIO is thrown off when he gets hit with a powerful gust of wind from Wendy. "Tch. Little brat.

Rick and Deadpool engage in the battle, pulling get out their weapons and shooting at them.

"Eat this, fuckers!" Rick yelled, shooting his blaster. Their shots were getting frozen by the Ice Climbers using their freeze breath to freeze the shots. Cinder counters by generating fire to melt the ice. It was still neck and neck, both teams refusing to give up.

"Alright, let's end this!" Sora said, as he raises up his keyblade. "THUNDAGA!"

Suddenly, giant bolts of lightning are raining down from above. But, the bolts were indiscriminate and hitting everyone.

"What are you trying to do?!" Geralt yelled to Sora.

"It's too closed off down here!" Sora said.

More lightning bolts rain down, some of them hitting stalactites up above. The stalactites fall from the ceiling and crash down on the Vampires' rail, causing them to skid and crash. More fall on the rail for the Demons, but this one hits them from behind and gives them a tailwind that launches them out of the mines. The Demons come crashing out of there and onto the ground, with Chris there to congratulate them.

"And the Demons have won! Again."

All of the Demons painfully cheer as the Vampires come out next, limping out of there.

"Ooh, so sorry for you guys." Chris said to the Vampires. "Not! Looks like you guys will be voting someone off again."

The Vampires just groan in disappointment.

"Sorry guys." Sora said weakly. His team looks over at him angrily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like someone messed us up big time!" Susie said. "I want that monster slayer gone, but after almost dying in there from lightning, it looks like I'll have to put that on hold for today."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, the Vampires were sitting at the bonfire pit, again. But most of them were looking pretty banged up from today's earlier events. Some were nervous, but nobody was more nervous than Sora.

"Vampires, looks like you guys have had a rough day." Chris said, holding a plate of marshmallows. "And it's about to get even worse. I have eleven marshmallows. Listen for your name.

Chris starts calling out names as they come up claim their marshmallows.

"Susie"

"Mercy"

"Edward"

"Geralt"

"Popo"

"Nana"

"Elena"

"Dororo"

"Nomad"

"And 18."

This just left Sora and DIO. Sora was shaking very nervously, his fear showing. DIO was glaring at Chris, as if he was daring him to not say his name.

"Sora, you're here because you almost got everyone killed in the mines with your magic. DIO, I guess you're here because you're a scary and strong guy. The final marshmallow goes to...

…

…

…

…

"...DIO."

DIO confidently gets up and claims his marshmallow, giving Sora an evil smile.

"Sora, looks like you're heart is guiding you to the cannon this time." Chris said.

Sora just sighs in defeat. "Well, I had a feeling this was gonna happen. Sorry, guys." Sora then gets into the cannon.

"Any last words, before we send you back to the house of mouse?" Chris asked him.

"Well, actually-"

But he is interrupted as Chris pushes the button and sends the keyblade wielder flying. Sora's scream could be heard in the distance as he's launched off into the distance.

"He won't be missed. Well guys, I hope you'll all get some sleep." Chris told them. "Wouldn't want to see you here for and third time."

The Vampires then leave the ceremony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, we see DIO, Cinder, and the rest of the alliance gathered together in the woods.

"Okay, make this quick." Rick said. "I have to go take a dump."

"Relax, I won't keep you long." The vampire told them. "All I'm going to say is from here on out, it's time to really cause some trouble."

"We think that maybe we should start...messing with the game." Cinder said.

"Tomorrow, the real fun begins." DIO said. "And I have just one more thing to say, and this is a big one."

The camera gets a close up on DIO's face. "Somebody...knows about us. And I think I know who."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oof. An alliance has formed, and someone already knows about it. Poor Nomad. DIO's not happy about this. Trust me, nothing gets past him. He sensed someone was listening to them in the mines. We also had had a fun challenge today. I loved writing out the scene at the end with the battle. Speaking of which, I do have a plan to do a chapter dedicated to actual fights in the future. (Suggested by MasterSaixus). I also enjoyed writing some of the interactions this episode. Could there be something developing between Tari and Edward? And what do you think about "Big Bro Katakuri" protecting "Little Sister Wendy"? And what do you think about this alliance. I mean, Rick, Deadpool, Susie, and Spinel, with Cinder and DIO? Thats a deadly mixture. Things are gonna get dicey. Now, we must say goodbye to Sora. He was an interesting character, but he didn't have a real role in the overarching story. I also did it to show that don't show bias for the characters I chose. Not that anyone said I did. Who knows, he might get the chance to come back. Anyone could. Hope you enjoyed this episode. Reviews are appreciated, as well as challenge ideas. I enjoy the comments and ideas, and try to include the viewers ideas as much as possible. Also, update on the fears. The only people I need left are Edgeworth, Russel, Tari, Tatsumaki, Susie, Elena and Dororo. Also, new thing we're doing. You can send in video messages from the home or from yourselves. (Just like TheMasterKat, who was fine with me doing this. Also, go check out her stories. They're really good. These messages could even impact the game like Storygirl's messages in those stories.) Again, thank you everyone for one thousand views. I did not eclectic that much already. I didn't expect that much in general. I wanted to put together a little something to celebrate this. As soon as this is posted, I'm putting together a poll for you to vote for your favorite character. When we reach two thousand views, I'll put together a thank you chapter that will be a one shot story with these characters. I **_**might**_** do poll in the future to see who will get to come back, but who knows? ;) I'm now gonna get started on the next episode. I'm trying to work on this at my own pace, but I don't want to keep people waiting. I'm sorry I don't have at set schedule, but episodes will get done when they get done. Thanks again, and see you in the next episode. Stay safe out there, and stay awesome. Till next time;)**


	6. Fight On!

Episode 4: Fight On!

**Alright, here we go with a new episode. I'm sorry about the poll. Something was acting up, and I couldn't fix it. I can't get it out of demo mode. For that, I apologize. I'm going to work on fixing it so that my polls will actually show up in the future.**

**Starting now, I figure these intros can be used to answer and comment on the reviews of the previous chapter. So, here they are.**

**1602jaw: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. I apologize if you thought it was shorter than normal. I felt like it was a little rushed. About the grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I thought I proofread it thoroughly. Still, glad you enjoyed it.

**Happiness studios: **So glad you like the alliance. Each member is gonna play their role. I mean, DIO and Cinder are the ones who are pulling the strings (One of them more than the other. One doesn't realize they're a second in command) Some like Deadpool is just in it for fun, while Spinel wants to be with this newfound group of friends. I'm glad you think Katakuri looking after Wendy is cute. I mean, he's the perfect big brother, and she's the perfect little sister. It just works. Also, you were right to think that Edward and Tari would fall in love. It will happen in due time. Also, glad you pointed this out; This Ed is the older adult Ed. I know by the end of the series he was a bit taller (I think 5'6) but compared to many other tall competitors (cough*Katakuri*cough) he'd still be seen as a runt by many others. He's an adult, but a lot of people there are still taller than him. He's not the shortest person there, but he is far from the tallest. Hope this clears that up. But there are still more relationships that have yet to bloom.

**Guest: **You're right. The Ice Climbers are much more competent than them. They perform at their best when they're together. They're like Christmas lights: You take out one bulb, the whole thing goes off. They may get to show off more of their tag team work in the future.

**MasterSaixus:** I wouldn't have thought of the word "adopted" but I like that you enjoy Wendy and Katakuri. There bond is gonna be the start of something fun. Sorry you're bummed that Sora is out, but like I said, I want to do a poll in the future where you could vote for people to come back. Plus, I didn't have much for him to do right now. The team fight at the end was my favorite part to write. Today's episode is going to be your idea of fighting, since we do have a lot of experienced fighters here. Also, the fear you gave me for Edgeworth is good. I'll make sure to use it.

**Aegis Luna:** I like your fear ideas. These are some good ideas, though most of them have already decided.

**With that out of the way, let's kick back and enjoy this new episode.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors were pit into the mines and scattered like rats. While some struggled, some worked together to find each other and the way out. Friends were made, and for some, maybe even more. Before this, DIO and Cinder formed an alliance with a goal to control the game. But DIO knows that somebody knows about them. And that poor somebody is the Nomad. After an amazing escape from the mines, it was Sora who was next to leave, due to accidentally putting his team in danger. What will this alliance do, now knowing someone is on to them? Is anyone safe? Will the Vampires actually snag a win? And will Deadpool show everyone that he is the best, most bombastic, and most handsome merc that ever-hey! Okay, not funny, Deadpool! Quit changing the words around! Sigh. Whatever. Find out today on Total Drama Infinite!

Cue intro

We open up with the campers sitting at breakfast. It just seems like another normal morning, some are eating, others are chatting, and some are...

"...planning for our first course of action." DIO said to Susie.

"Can we go after that monster slayer, now?" Susie whispered to the vampire.

"Not yet." DIO answered. "We've been on a sour losing streak, and I think we should try to change that. Things will get a lot difficult for us if we keep losing. Not to mention that if we lose, there is a chance that it could be one of us next."

Susie just gritted her teeth in frustration. "Fine, but sometime soon, I want him gone!"

"Well, we do have..._other_ fish to fry." DIO said, his gaze lingers over to the Nomad, who was looking at them nervously. The Nomad was sitting there, shaking with fear. DIO gives him a look like a spider would look at a fly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Nothing gets past me." DIO said. "I sensed someone was listening to us in the mines the other day. He knows too much about us. He's been a nervous wreck for the past few days. Too bad he can't say anything about it because he's mute. For now, we need to start winning. But when the time comes, I will dispose of him **_**personally**_**."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, Nomad, are you alright?" Elena asked the Nomad.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird for the past few days." Edward added.

The Nomad just quickly gave a thumbs up, signaling that everything is okay. He wanted to tell them about DIO, and this alliance, but he physically couldn't say anything to them. More importantly, he was afraid of what the vampire would do to him if he somehow spilled the beans. The way he has been looking at him proved that DIO already knew that he knew. This early on in the game, and he was already fearing for his life.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked him. The Nomad nods his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Something is definitely bothering him." Edward said. "I wish there was some way I could help."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know, I'm sick of all this losing." 18 said. "We really need to step up our game. Two losses in a row isn't good. I bet you the other team thinks they're such big hotshots."

This comment gave Geralt an idea. "That could be their downfall." He said. "Given that they've been winning, they must be feeling confident. _Too_ confident. I've seen it before. When an enemy gets overconfident, they slip up. They make mistakes. They get a big head and screw it up."

"Are you sure about that?" Dororo asked.

"Trust me. They will screw up. Or at least someone will."

We move over to the Demons table. Most of them are minding their own business, but _some_ are talking about their plans.

"I think it's time that we actually start losing." Cinder told the other members of the alliance.

"But why?" Spinel asked. "We have a numbers advantage."

"It's because we've been doing too good. This team has many strong players, and if we manage to get rid of them, it'd be much easier for us."

"I get what you're saying," Deadpool said, "but I like these guys. They're more fun than watching Tony Stark go through a metal detector."

"It doesn't matter if you do or not, we have a game to win. The people you like can turn into your enemy."

"But I like _you_ guys." Spinel said. "What's the difference?"

"Well, no matter what happens, just know that I think we're good friends." Deadpool told her. "And that's the truth."

"Really? That's so great to hear! We'll hang out! Well play together, we'll-"

Cinder was starting to get frustrated with them "You both are failing to see what I'm saying."

Rick then decided to include himself in the conversation. "Well, I get it. The friends thing, I mean. You know how many of my friends I've seen get killed or betray me? A lot. Sometimes, I killed the sons of bitches for betraying me."

Cinder then realized that they were getting off topic. "Look, for now, let's try to lose. At least for the next couple of challenges. And more importantly, make sure someone else will take the fall. If every member of this group can survive until the merge, it'll be smooth sailing. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Deadpool said, giving a wink, though it'd be hard to tell with his mask on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Pfft. Friends." Cinder scoffed. "Who really needs them? With power and strength, you could have way more in life than with friends. Just the thought of it makes me sick. I hope they see that it's more than that."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, moving on to some other conversations.

"So, does anybody have any plans for today?" asked everyone. "I mean, if there's no challenge today."

"You're just filled with optimism, aren't you?" Katakuri said coldly. "Why does it matter to you what we do?"

"Well, I just, uh, want to make sure everyone is happy and enjoying themselves. I honestly care about everyone's well being."

"Sigh. Life isn't some kind of fairy tale. But, if you must know, I'll be spending some alone time in the woods."

For some reason, this had interested Deadpool. "Ooh, what are you doing in the woods? Killing someone? Listening to classical music? Or could it-"

"It's none of your business. It's my time to be alone. ALONE."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Color me interested." Deadpool said excitedly. "Looks like Mr. Badass is hiding something. I'm just curious to see whatever he's hiding, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. That's my mission."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know what I'd do." Tatsumaki said. "With no monsters or villains to fight, I've been bored out of my skull. I just want some action."

"Well then, forgive me for asking, but why did you audition for this show anyway?" Edgeworth asked her.

"I heard it was going to be filled with danger and action. Looks like that was a lie."

"Well, what about the fight the other day in the mines?" Charlie said. "Didn't you like that?"

"I didnt even get to fight! I was busy trying to get us out of there! It's It's a good thing though that the other team acted so incompetent. They probably don't have it takes to really give a challenge."

"Woah woah woah. That's a little too harsh." Russel said. "There's no need to be that rude about them."

"But it's true." The esper huffed.

Before this could escalate, Chris comes through the door. "Good morning, everyone. Been enjoying yourselves these past few days?"

"Just cut to the chase already!" Susie said. "It's time for a challenge, isn't it?"

Chris was irritated that she pretty much had said what he was gonna say. "Ugh, yes, Susie. Thanks for spoiling the fun."

"You're welcome." She said sarcastically.

"Well….what is the challenge, then?" Tari asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. This one is gonna be a fun one."

"Pretty sure that your definition of fun and ours are two very different things." Charlie said.

"Can I please explain this without any more questions?!" Chris yelled. Everyone was in stunned silence from his outburst. Chris then regains his composure. "Okay, much better. Now, as I was saying beforeI was RUDELY interrupted, this challenge will be a really fun one. If you love battle, than this will be right up your alley."

Several of them perked up at hearing this. They all had the same thought.

_This could be interesting._

"That got you all interested? I hope so. Now, if you all follow me, I'll show you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once everyone was outside, they just see Chris holding a remote.

"I don't get it." Nicole said. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"This." Chris said, as he pushed the button on the remote. In front of them, the ground opens up, and a fairly huge, rectangular platform rises out of the ground and up in the air.

Chris then explains what it's about. "Like it, huh? Had it installed in the ground last night. For your challenge, I had to look back at the fight both teams had when escaping the mines. And I must say, we do have many people here that can very well hold their own in a fight. There seems to be some well seasoned fighters, here."

He looked over at Geralt and Deadpool. "We've got mercenaries for hire with some fancy weaponry..."

"...cyborgs..." He said, looking at Edward, 18, and Tari.

"...people who aren't even human..." He said, looking at DIO, Charlie, Susie, and Spinel.

"...and some who may have some tricks up their sleeves." He said, looking at Rick, Dororo, and Wendy.

Chris continued. "Anyway, after watching you all fight, I figured hey, why not see among you all who the strongest fighters are? That's where this challenge comes in. For this, one member from each team will be fighting each other in one on one rounds up there. The goal? Knock the other player off the platform. First team to win three out of five rounds wins the challenge."

"HOLD IT!" Edgeworth yelled. "Aren't there any rules to this?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to hurt anyone." Tari said.

"You're allowed to use your powers and your weapons. As long as you don't kill your opponent, you can go all out as much as you want."

"Best words I've heard all day." Susie said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We here at Total Drama, don't condone violence of any kind" Chris said. "We will, however, continue to show it to you in fabulous high definition."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are we deciding who's fighting who?" Mercy asked.

"For each round, we will pull a name out of two hats. That will decide the matchups. And once one has been decided, there are no take backs. Your opponent _will be_ your opponent. Don't like it, well too bad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Could be interesting." DIO said. "This will also show who are the most dangerous ones here. Makes you wonder if you should hold back your power so others won't see you as a threat."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is perfect!" Tatsumaki said. "Now I can finally ease this boredom and show those fools who's strong. As long as I get called."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris then brings out two hats, each one filled with the names of each team. Chris starts rummaging around in them. Everyone watches in anticipation.

"Pick me. Pick me. Pick me." Susie thought.

"Don't pick me. Don't pick me. Don't pick me." Joe thought.

Chris then pulls out a slip of paper from each. "Okay, our first fight will be...Wendy vs. Android 18! Fighters, please come forward!"

The two selected fighters were surprised that they were chosen first.

"Well guys," Wendy said to her team, "looks like I'm up first. Wish me luck."

"Knock 'em dead, kid." Katakuri said.

"You sure you'll be alright? Nana asked.

"I'm not too worried." 18 said. "This kid doesn't look like much."

The two of them step onto the platform. The platform then rises up into the air.

"Are the two of you ready?" Chris asked them. The two stare at each other with determination, and give a nod. Both teams watch from below.

"Okay, then. 1...2...3...FIGHT!"

Wendy takes the initiative by attacking first. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She swings her her arm, generating a giant burst of wind. The force pushes 18 back a bit, but the android wasn't fazed by this. To her, it felt like a light breeze.

18 then holds out her hands to charge ki. She then starts firing a barrage of energy blasts. Wendy tries to move around and dodge them, but still gets hit from a few of them.

As everyone is watching, they're commentating on the fight.

"Never would've expected 18 to be a fighter just by looking at her." Elena said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Geralt said. "But that kid seems to be no slouch, either. Still, I think 18 has got this in the bag."

"Come on, Wendy!" Charlie cheered. "You can do this!"

"Ice this fool!" Deadpool said.

Both were putting up a good fight, but unfortunately, it was looking to be more in 18's favor. Where Wendy excelled in range and healing, 18 had limitless energy, and more physical strength (I mean, remember when she freaking broke Vegeta's arm?!)

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shoots out a powerful blast of wind from her mouth. 18 jumps up high in the air to dodge it. She then comes down in front of the young mage and fires a massive ki blast at point blank range before she could process what happened. The blast was so huge and bright that everyone couldn't see. When the light fades away, everyone sees that Wendy was flat on her back on the ground, and off the platform. 18 was still on it, but was looking a little banged up.

Wendy wasn't looking any better. In fact, she was looking worse.

"And 18 wins round one!" Chris announced. While the Vampires cheered, the other Demons run up to Wendy to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?!" Tari asked, sounding worried.

"C'mon, kid. You can't go down that easily." Katakuri said.

"Wendy's eyes start to flutter open, and she sees her team looking over her. "Did I...lose?" She asked glumly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Russel said.

"Sorry, guys. Guess I wasn't good enough.

"No, you did great." Charlie said.

"Yeah, but that one woman was a real powerhouse." Joe said.

"Besides, that was only the first round." Edgeworth said. "Just because you lost this match doesn't mean it's all over for us."

"Hmph. That was the best you could do?" Tatsumaki scoffed. "I could've easily handled her."

"Well, not all of us are psychics!" Nicole yelled.

"Well, looks like it shows who's strong and who's not."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like someone has quite the ego." Cinder said. "Quite exploitable. If we are attempting to lose, then it looks like we found our first target."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Spinel asked.

"I'm sure." Wendy reassured. "Nothing a little healing won't take care of."

"Just promise me that next time, you'll tear them apart." Katakuri said.

Wendy then just flashes a smile. "Sure."

"So, how do you feel?" Mercy asked 18

"I'll be okay." 18 said. "That kid really knew how to fight. But where I come from, there are many people stronger than me."

"Looks like the brat didn't know her place." DIO thought to himself.

"Still, what a way to start!" Popo said. "You were awesome!"

"Okay, is everyone ready for round two?" Chris asked. He then starts going through the hats to pick out the next set of names. "Okay, round two's fighters will be...Deadpool vs. Geralt!"

"Oh boy, looks like I'm up!" Deadpool said excitedly to Spinel. "Wish me luck, pal."

"Go get him!" Spinel cheered.

"I'm going to have fun with this."

"Well, I'll try to end this quickly." Geralt said.

Deadpool and Geralt both get on the platform.

"Okay, let round two BEGIN!" Chris said.

"You know what?" Deadpool said to Geralt. "I'll let you attack. First hit is on the house."

Geralt was stunned that he was letting him hit first. Was he planning something? Did he want to see what he's capable of? These thoughts were going through the witcher's head. He's looking at Deadpool and sees he's just standing there with his arms open, inviting him to take a swing.

Geralt than takes the two swords off his back, one with a blade of silver, and the other one with steel. He then runs up to Deadpool and swings one of those swords across his chest, slashing him open. Everyone watches in horror, as Deadpool starts crying out in pain.

"Oh my god, it hurts so much!" Deadpool cried out. "Oh, this pain is so unbearable, I can't believe I'm not dead yet! Looks like this is it! I'm coming, Shiklah! Please tell me you've ditched that loser, Dracula!"

"He's bleeding out!" Nicole yelled.

"I thought killing wasn't allowed!" Edward said.

Geralt didn't know what to do. He thought he had just accidentally killed Deadpool. He still sees the merc on the ground crying in pain. That crying then turned to laughter, and everyone watched as Deadpool stood back up, with the gash in his chest healed up, as if nothing happened.

"Happy belated April Fools!" Deadpool said.

"Wha...what just happened?" Geralt stuttered.

"Looks like you all forgot that he has a healing factor." Chris said. Everyone goes "Ohhhhhh"

"I really had you going there, didn't I?" Deadpool said. "Although maybe my performance wasn't good enough. Can I get a take two? I want to really get into character."

But Geralt wasn't happy with the stunt he pulled. Geralt then starts charging at him and tries slashing at him continuously. Deadpool keeps letting him do this, treating the fight as a joke. Deadpool keeps getting cut, but keeps healing back as quick as it happened.

"It's kinda like you're not watching a fight anymore." Nicole said.

"Yeah, I mean, Deadpool looks like he's having a fucking field day up there." Rick said. "He's just screwing with him at this point."

Geralt was getting more mad and frustrated. He was mad that he was played for a fool, and that he couldn't really do any damage to him. While he was getting hacked up like a fish, Deadpool was just standing there, starting to get bored. He yawned, realizing that the joke had gone on long enough.

Geralt was starting to get worn out, which would normally take a lot more than one man to do that. Even after fighting a whole army of monsters, he wouldn't even break a sweat. But something about fighting him was really exhausting.

"You know what, this isn't funny anymore." Deadpool said casually. He then just quickly pulled out one of his guns and pistol whipped Geralt. This hit through him off guard and he fell off the platform.

"And Deadpool...wins round two." Chris said awkwardly, as he didn't expect the ending to be anticlimactic. None of them did. Deadpool then jumps off the platform and takes a bow.

"Well, what'd you guys think?" His team just awkwardly claps for him. "Tough crowd."

Geralt then gets up. He's not badly hurt, but he was tired from trying to fight someone that can't be hurt. "Darn." He said. "How could I lose so easily to him? I didn't expect him to be able to heal so quickly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Leave it to that mercenary to turn his fight into a big spectacle." DIO said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Still think I could've done it better." Deadpool said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I really should've thought that out more." Geralt said. "I was frustrated with him tricking me, and I fell for it."

"Maybe he was just too good for you." Susie sneered.

"Girl, I'd bite my tongue if I were you." Geralt warned.

"Easy, guys." Edward said. "Look, it's okay, man. I don't think any of us would have luck fighting him."

"Well, I still shouldn't have lost my cool like that. Normally, I don't. If not, I could've thought it out and come up with a plan."

"Okay, everyone." Chris said. "After that...interesting….fight, (If you could call it that) it's time for the third round!"

Everyone watches as Chris pulls out out two more names. "Round three's fighters will be...Katakuri vs. DIO!"

The two chosen fighters then give each other a sharp look of determination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, I've heard this guy is one tough cookie." DIO said. "Let's see if he lives up to his title of unbeatable."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He shouldn't pose a challenge." Katakuri said. "But from what I saw the other day, he's got some interesting abilities."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katakuri and DIO start to walk to each other.

"Good luck out there." Charlie said.

"Nice to see the concern, but I don't need it." Katakuri said.

Katakuri and DIO get on the platform and start staring each other down.

"This looks like it's gonna be a really good fight." Chris said. "Fighters get ready...and...GO!"

"You might as well just give up." DIO taunted. "Because I don't want to accidentally kill you."

"Like I'm gonna fail." The pirate said. "Mama wouldn't allow it."

"Enough with the boring talking." Chris said. "Less chatter, more splatter-er-I mean fighting."

"ZA WARUDO!" DIO shouted. Out of him came that gold colored, humanoid spirit.

"Let me properly introduce you to my stand, The World."

While DIO was talking, he quickly got popped in the face by a black, cubed, mochi arm.

"Like he said, how about you shut the hell up and fight me?!" Katakuri said. More mochi arms come out of his body and charge at him.

Before they could hit the vampire, DIO yelled, "ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE! (Time has stopped!)

Nobody could tell, but DIO used his stand to stop time. His stand allowed him to stop time for about ten seconds, so he had to work quickly. He struts up to Katakuri, and has his stand start pummeling into him.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

After pummeling into him for ten seconds, time starts back up. He then steps back to see the damage. When time starts, DIO is hit from the mochi arms, and starts getting pummeled himself.

DIO was confused. His punches didn't work. He then has his stand attack again, and it's a clash of fists. Any hits that hit Katakuri seem to just pass through him. Using his future seeing, he knew where the punches were going to strike, so he morphed his body shape to make him think that the punches just passed through him.

"WHY CAN'T I LAND A SINGLE GOOD BLOW ON YOU?!" DIO yelled.

"It's simple." Katakuri answered. "I'm unbeatable."

They then continue exchanging punches. These punches were so hard, everyone was getting pushed back from the shockwaves from these punches.

"You've got to tire out eventually!" DIO said. He then pulled out his throwing knives, and started throwing them at him, but they were still supposedly passing through his body.

In reality, Katakuri wasn't. He was going strong. With his calm thinking, DIO wasn't landing a real hit on him. DIO decided to go for another time stop and simply push him off.

"ZA WA-"

But the vampire was interrupted with a giant mochi fist to the face. The punch knocked DIO off the platform. Everyone watched in shock as DIO was surprisingly defeated. He probably wasn't going to live this down.

"I'm not the kind of person to let my enemies power up or use their best moves." Katakuri said, as he hopped off the platform, with not a scratch on him.

"Amazing!" Chris yelled. "Katakuri curbstomped DIO, and took the second win for their team!"

The Demons cheer for Katakuri's very easy victory.

"Wow, you were really amazing!" Charlie said.

"Way to go, big bro!" Wendy said.

"It was nothing." Katakuri said. "That man talks too much."

"Maybe he was just all talk, after all." Russel said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Was he able to win because of that future sight ability?" Cinder asked. "All the more reason to learn how to use it myself."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was seen in the confessional all banged up, with bruises on his face. "This means war! He made me, **_**ME**_** of all people, look like a joke! I will make sure to make him suffer! He has invoked my full wrath!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Demons were seeing if DIO was okay, but keeping their distance from him. They weren't sure how he was gonna react. DIO slowly gets up, his face looking very battered up. And if looks could kill, even Deadpool would be dead.

"Are you...okay?" Elena asked nervously.

"I'll be fine." DIO said darkly, glaring at Katakuri. "That fool is a dead man and he doesn't even realize it."

The Ice Climbers were holding each other closely, fearing the look on DIO's face.

"Well," Chris said, "after after brutal, epic, humiliating, landslide of a victory," Chris noticed DIO staring daggers into him. "The score is now two to one. If the Demons win this next fight, they take the game. Looks like things aren't looking too good for the Vampires again. Now, let's begin round four."

They watch as the next names are pulled out. "This time, the fighters will be...Glass Joe vs. Susie!"

Joe felt his blood go cold. He was hoping and hoping he wouldn't be chosen. But unfortunately, his luck had ran out. He looked over at Susie, and saw her with her axe out. She was looking at him like she was the executioner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Glass Joe was seen shaking in fear. "This is it." Joe cried. "I'm as good as dead! That girl is going to break me like a stale baguette!"**

**He then thinks to himself for a moment. "You know what? I'm not gonna run away! I've been beaten down many times, but I never ran away!I I always got back up and fought back. I might probably die, but if so, I'm going down with dignity."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That wimpy french boxer is mincemeat." Susie said. "Time to cut him up like cheese."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick then walks up to Joe and puts something in his hand.

"What's this?" Joe asked.

"It's a toe tag." Rick said. "You're probably gonna need it. Don't worry, I'll make a headstone for you after this fight. That is, if there will be any of you left to bury."

Joe gulps nervously. "That doesn't sound reassuring at all."

"It wasn't supposed to. I was speaking the truth."

"Hey, try not to worry so much, okay?" Charlie said. "I believe in you."

"Yeah, I think you'll be fine." Wendy said.

"Well, I'm taking bets to see how long he lasts." Rick said. "My bet is within the first minute."

"This'll be too easy." Susie said, gripping her axe tightly.

"You _do_ remember he said no killing, right." Mercy sternly said to Susie.

"I know, but he didn't say anything about _almost_ ending their miserable lives."

"Okay, that's a red flag." Popo said.

"Fighters, please step forward." Chris said.

Susie and Joe slowly walk up to the platform. Once they get up, they try to prepare themselves. Joe is tightening his boxing gloves, while Susie starts swinging her weapon around.

"Fighters ready for this bloodbath?" Chris said. "Ready, and GO!"

Susie slowly walks up to him, while Joe is standing there, his legs shaking. Any confidence he had before had already left the building.

"Jeez, you're shaking like a leaf, huh?" Susie said menacingly. Joe didn't answer. He was still shaking in fear. "What, aren't you gonna say anything? Well, let me tell you something. Quiet people piss me off!"

She then swings her axe down with all her might, but the french fighter quickly, instinctively, dodged out of the way.

"Well, looks like you're fast, but you're still going down, beanpole!"

The Monster girl tries another swing, but Joe narrowly dodged this one, the blade almost cleaving his head off.

"You gonna do anything besides dodge like likea wuss?! Huh?!"

A few more hacks with the axe (Man, that is some good rhyming), and more dodging ensues.

"Don't you know that offense is the best offense?!"

"VIVA LA FRANCE!"

Susie is caught off guard by a right hook hitting her square in her jaw. I mean, the punch didn't hurt. It felt like getting a mosquito bite. Regardless, she was surprised that he managed to land a blow. Joe was standing there, trying to look as confident as he could be.

Everyone is silent after watching this. That is, until Susie finally says something. "You know what? You got me good." She said calmly. "Glad to see a wuss like you was man enough to actually hit me. For that, I'll go easy on you."

She then quickly hops him in the head with the axe's handle, and Joe plummets to the ground.

"And Susie ties the game up!" Chris announced. "Next match will be the be all, end all!"

Joe gets up, not looking too badly damaged. Other than a bruise on his head, he was fine.

"Sigh, well, sorry guys." Joe said glumly.

"Well, you did better than I though you *urp* would."

"You should be sorry." Tatsumaki said. "You should hang up your gloves and retire! No wonder you lost to a seventeen year old boy."

"Say what you want," Joe said, "but I feel like I've improved. Even if just a little."

Susie then jumps off the platform, and heads back over to her team.

"Well, glad to see no one got decapitated." Elena said.

"I'll give him props." Susie said. "Looks like he's got more guts than I thought. I may actually have a little bit of respect for him."

"That's weird, hearing something like that from you." Nana said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like I improved a little bit." Joe said. "Even if I leave today for losing, I'm going back with my head held high."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hope you all are ready, because now both teams are tied two even." Chris said. "This next match is the tiebreaker."

Everyone watches to see who will be the final contenders, the anticipation building as Chris pulls out the final two names. "The final fight will be…Tatsumaki vs. Dororo!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, looks like they saved the best for last." Tatsumaki said. "I mean, it's such a shame that my fight will be a kid, but I'm still gonna enjoy the fight."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like the one that talks big is going up, now." Cinder said. "Let's see if I can help...motivate her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cinder then walks up to Tatsumaki, and starts whispering in her ear. "Good luck out there. Show them why _you_ are one the best heroes around."

"Okay, everyone." Tatsumaki said to her team. "Stand back and let a _real_ fighter show how to fight."

Katakuri was starting to get annoyed with her attitude. "Don't you remember that I won as well?" He said sternly.

"Yeah, but that's because your opponent was a joke. Anyone could've probably beaten him. I'm gonna show you how the pros do it."

"You can't really be that full of yourself." Tari said.

"I'm not full of myself, I'm just stating the truth."

Cinder sat back and watched the magic unfold. Her plan was going as she had hoped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"With powers like that, she could be a good player." Cinder said. "Too good. Good thing though she showed one big weakness: her pride."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You know, I try not to be very judgemental of others," Charlie said, "but that vanity of hers has really been bothering me all day."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Nice, I see what Cinder was doing." Deadpool said. "I mean, I wouldn't do it, but it's some good thinking."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man, how are you gonna beat her?" Popo asked Dororo. "She's got psychic powers! What do you have to combat her?!"

But Dororo wasn't worried. "This isn't the first time I've dealt with someone with weird powers. She's no different."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It all rests on that kid's shoulders, now." Geralt said. "This could make or break it. I just hope she's got a plan."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, enough waiting." Chris said. "Let's end this with a bang!"

Tatsumaki and Dororo step forward, both very confident of themselves. One more than the other, though.

"LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!"

"Kid, you don't know your place." Tatsumaki said. "I will show what an S class hero can really-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she didn't see Dororo throw a rock at her head.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" The esper yelled. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M-"

She's then interrupted with another rock to the head.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" She tries to use her powers to lift the young thief off the platform, but while she was doing her talking, she realized that Dororo wasn't in front of her anymore. Dororo was busy running circles around her, and pelting her with rocks. With her bragging, she was leaving herself wide open to attacks.

Dororo was fast on her feet, and she had quite the throwing arm. Tatsumaki tried to use her powers, she missed getting her, and then got pelted with more rocks.

"You can't win, kid!" Tatsumaki said. "You can't beat me! Just stay still, and-OW!"

Tatsumaki was starting to reach her limit, and Dororo was starting to run out of rocks. "Come on, brat! Too scared to actually face me?!"

All of a sudden, she was pushed from behind by Dororo, and as if it were in slow motion, she fell to the ground before she could levitate herself back up.

"And Dororo has done it! The Vile Vampires have won today's challenge!"

Dororo hops down as her team cheers for her. They slow tart to lift her up in celebration. Tatsumaki was on the ground, not moving, with a blank look on her face. She was still trying to process what had happened.

"Nice job, kid!" 18 said.

"Did not expect that at all." DIO said.

"Whose the brat now, huh?!" Dororo yelled out. "Aw yeah, I bet big bro would be proud!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Looks like I was right after all." Geralt said. "I knew someone would get overconfident and mess up."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Demons walk over to Tatsumaki, who was still on the ground, still as a statue.

Rick was the one to break the silence. "Well, karma can be a real bitch, huh?"

This finally snapped the psychic out of her daze. "HOW?! HOW COULD I LOSE TO A KID?! I'VE BEATEN MONSTERS, ALIENS, THREATS THAT COULD DESTROY THE WORLD! BEATEN BY A KID! A NOBODY FROM WHO KNOWS WHERE BEAT _ME_?!"

But everyone had had enough of her. "Enough of your attitude!" Edgeworth yelled. "All day, you've done nothing but talk big, when in reality, you couldn't put your money where your mouth is!"

They were stunned from his outburst, but he spoke for all of them.

"Um…yeah….what he said." Tari said quietly.

"I demand a rematch!" Tatsumaki yelled. "You can't be serious! It was a fluke!

"Sorry," Chris told her, "What's done is done. No rematches, no take backs, no nothing. See you Demons tonight."

"Trust me, if I took her on again, I'd win!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Nicole said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Check, and mate." Cinder said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, the alliance, (I'm gonna try to think of a name to call this alliance in the future) They were sitting together in the woods, and Deadpool was seen laughing.

"What's so funny?" DIO asked him.

"The fact that you're the only one here that lost a fight!" Deadpool said, still cracking up. "I mean, Scarfy got you good!"

DIO was already mad about his loss earlier, and Deadpool making fun of him for it wasn't making it any better. DIO then takes his anger out by plunging his hand through Deadpool's chest. They watch in shock, yet they knew he'd heal from it quickly.

"You know, a simple high five wouldn't hurt." Deadpool said, as DIO took his arm out of him.

DIO then licks the blood of his arm, finally cooling down. "Don't ever laugh at me again. Anyway, it's nice to see that our team finally claimed their first win."

"It's all going well." Cinder said. "I made sure to "help" the esper out a little bit, and we lost. Not bad for our first target. It was more of a test run, really. Now, her fate is sealed."

"Good."

"Who would've thought that you can do a lot with saying a few words."

"Never would've thought you'd go easy on Glass Joe." Spinel said to Susie.

"What can I say?" Susie said. "He sure had determination. Not many have the guts to go after me like that. Going in there, I thought I was gonna pound him into mush and be done with it. I respect him a little bit. Funny how things work out."

"Even if you respect the weakling, he still stands no chance against us." DIO said. "What I'm trying to get at is, good job out there, everyone. Our first target has been taken down."

"When you say it like that, it makes it sound so evil." Spinel said.

"Think what you want about what I say," DIO told her, "but know that this "evil" group is probably the best group of friends you're ever gonna have."

With that comment, Deadpool and Spinel looked at each other with uncertainty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Layer that night, the Demons were sitting at the bonfire pit.

"Demons, welcome to your first elimination ceremony." Chris said. "I hold twelve marshmallows here. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow."

They all felt confident, even those who lost today, felt sure of themselves. Chris then starts calling out names.

"Edgeworth"

"Deadpool"

"Nicole"

"Katakuri"

"Cinder"

"Tari"

"Spinel"

"Rick"

"Charlie"

"Russel"

"And Wendy."

This just left Joe and Tatsumaki. Both were still determined.

"You two are here because you both bombed today. Joe, you went down like a loser. Tatsumaki, your ego and inability to win against Dororo was quite humiliating. How's that for an S class hero? The final marshmallow goes to…"

….

...

...

...

"...Glass Joe."

Tatsumaki watches in shock as Joe walks up to get his marshmallow.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?" Chris told her.

"I can't believe this!" She yelled. "You all don't know what you're losing! Don't you know who I am?!"

Everyone throws their marshmallows at her.

"Somebody just get this lost child out of here!" Rick said.

"What did you call me?!"

Before she could do anything, Chef comes in and grabs her.

"Put me down, you psycho!"

She is then shoved into the cannon. "Got anything to say before we give you a hero's exit?" Chris asked her.

"You all made a big mistake! Good luck without someone like me!"

Her scream is heard as yet another sorry sap is shot to kingdom come. "I thought she'd never shut up." Chris said. He then looks over at the Demons. "Well, I'd get some sleep if I were you. Bet you're all glad you're not her right now. You're all safe. For now."

The Demons head back to their cabin to get some rest. Except for one of them. Katakuri was heading out into the woods.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Charlie called out to him.

He looked back. "Out. Please don't follow me!"

"Why are you cold and distant like this? Is something wrong? If so, is there any worry I can help?"

Katakuri was starting to get frustrated with her. "Quit worrying about me! I can handle myself! You're our captain, act like it! Don't act like a puppy following me around!"

He then storms off into the forest, leaving the demon princess all alone. This man had piqued her interest since day one. Why was he so secretive? Why was he so cold? What could _she_ do about it? The woman didn't realize at the time the chip he had on his shoulder, but it would all make sense eventually. After standing there for a couple more minutes, she finally decided to head to bed herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, wasn't that just interesting? So long, Tatsumaki. I wanted someone in this episode to be the first victim of this evil alliance, and it looks like she was the unlucky one. Credit goes to MasterSaixus for suggesting this challenge idea. Deciding the matchups was the tricky part. We had some funny fights, some serious ones, and complete curbstomps. Some of them really showed how capable of of a fighter they can be. When it comes to writing fighting and action, I'm not an expert at doing it, so I tried my best. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it. Looks like Deadpool and Spinel are becoming great pals. And they're starting to have some thoughts about what they're doing. Still, props go to Glass Joe, **_**and**_** Dororo. They really were on top of things. And what about Katakuri, the man of mystery? What's up with him? Deadpool and Charlie surely want to know. And for different reasons. What will stem from this? Trust me, we're only just beginning. Hope you all enjoyed today's episode. I've finally got all the fears I need, so thanks to those of you who suggested them. I can't wait to do that challenge. As always, read and review, and challenge ideas are always accepted. Also, I've gotten a couple of video messages from you guys. Once we get a few more, I'll put them in, because it would be weird if an episode had one or two of those to start off. If you can think of a good message from home, **_**or**_** yourselves, put it in the review, or pm me. Well, I'm gonna take a nap, and get started on the next episode. Thanks again. Stay tuned for the next episode. Until then, stay tuned and stay awesome. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	7. Fears, Tears, and Donuts

Episode 5: Fears, Tears, and Donuts

**Okay, kiddies! It's time for another episode. It's finally time for a challenge some of you have been waiting for. The obligatory fear challenge. Thanks again to those who sent in specific character fears. I will make sure to do my best with this one. Thanks again to Happiness studios for suggesting this idea a while back. Now, the reviews.**

**1602jaw**: Yep. Dororo is good with screwing with people. She's tricked many adults out of their money. Messing with a child sized adult is no harder

**Happiness studios:** My secret? You wish to know the secret as to how I post chapters fairly often? (Laughs dramatically). Well, I'll tell you. I'm just that excited and dedicated to do this. I also set deadlines for myself. I've found the perfect balance to working on this and managing my life. Plus, I have way more time than usual now to do this because of things going on in the world. But we're not here to talk about that. About your comment on Deadpool and Spinel. It's the start of something fun. Their friendship will improve and there will be more interaction between them. Who knows what hijinks they'll get into.

**MasterSaixus:** I like how you went into detail giving your thoughts into each fight. You're right, some did good, and others bombed. Your challenge idea was a fun one to write. I'm always open to ideas. If you ever get another good idea, don't hesitate to tell me. And yes, I know Deadpool makes dumb decisions that could get him killed, but do you really think that'll stop him? But about Katakuri...well...you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens with him.

**Things are really gonna get intense, now. So sit brack, grab your snacks, and enjoy this new episode.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors were put to the test with some good old fashioned brawling. And we saw what many of these guys are capable of. Geralt learned how unpredictable Deadpool can be. DIO learned that there's always someone better, and now has a personal vendetta against Katakuri. With a little "help" from Cinder, Tatsumaki's confidence in herself was her undoing, and won a one way ticket home by cannon. Who will be the next one to take that ride? Find out today, on Total Drama Infinite!"

Cue intro

The episode starts at night, with everyone sitting at the bonfire. But this time, it was for a different reason. After a few rough challenges, everyone just wanted to kick back and relax with a movie. A scary, horror movie. But I bet you're wondering, where did they get this stuff from?

_Flashback_

Deadpool was busy going through Chris' personal quarters. Don't ask how he got in. Even I don't know. But, while snooping around, he stumbled upon an old video projector, and a stack of vintage horror movies. So, in traditional Deadpool fashion, he took this stuff back to his cabin.

"So, what have you got there?" Spinel asked.

"Just a movie projector and some films, too." Deadpool said. "I just...found them. Bet I make some good money selling this junk online. Chris probably won't miss this."

The other Demons were going through the pile of movies, looking through them.

"Hey, these look pretty good." Charlie said.

"Yes, I've seen some of these before." Edgeworth said.

"You wouldn't mind if I watched some of these before you sell them?" Russel asked.

"Oh, this gives me a fun idea!" Wendy told them. "We should do a movie night! Let's get everyone together, and just relax, you know? We've been busy with these challenges and all."

"That's an oddly specific idea," Rick said, "but fuck it, I'm *belch* in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, could be fun." Spinel said. "After all, we've earned it."

"You know what, let's do it!" Deadpool said. "Let's call the others and have a party. I'll bring the chimichangas!"

"Please, don't." Cinder said.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how this all happened." Deadpool told the viewers.

"Who are you talking to?" Nicole asked.

"Nevermind."

"Shut up, losers, it's getting to the good part!" Susie said.

The movie they were watching was your typical, old school horror flick. The scene they were watching was a man walking through a dark hallway with a candle.

"He's gonna get him." Edward said.

"Never go down the dark hallway." Elena said.

The man in the movie turned around, and saw a ghoul standing there, letting out a blood curdling shreik. Then man screamed as the ghoul ripped the man to shreds. Everyone watching, was not freaked out by this. Deadpool took notice of this and turned the movie off.

"What's the big deal?!" Rick said. "Turn that shit back on!"

"Yes, I wish to continue watching this man get mutilated." DIO said.

"Come on!" Deadpool complained. "You can't tell me that's not scary! I thought you guys would be freaked out by it. That's why I picked this one!"

"I've dealt with supernatural beings frequently, so this is nothing." Dororo said.

"Plus, the special effects look very fake." Katakuri said.

"That's part of the charm!"

"Sorry, but it's just not scary." 18 said.

"Does anything scare any of you?! If you're not scared of a ghoul going all Wolverine on someone, then what are any of _you_ scared of?"

"Well, since you brought it up, what are you scared of?" Geralt asked Deadpool.

"Cows."

They all were silent.

"Come again?" Joe asked.

"I'm scared of cows." Deadpool said. "The way they look at you is just scary. Like they're planning something...evil"

"Really? Cows? How pathetic, coming from someone like you." DIO said.

"Then tell me what scares you. It's only fair." The merc said smugly.

DIO thinks this over for a second. "Very well. If there was one thing I'd fear, it'd be losing to my mortal enemy. Though of course that would never happen."

"Guess that makes two of us." Cinder said. "I would also to lose to my worst enemy."

"There, see?" Deadpool said. "Was that so hard?"

"Since we're on the subject," Mercy said, "I guess I would fear not being able to save someone. I mean, if someone was badly hurt and couldn't save them, that worries me."

"Well, this is turning into quite the conversation." Geralt said. "Anyone else care to share what scares them? 'Cause honestly, I was getting bored of that movie."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Russel said. "I don't know if that's a good idea. There's cameras all around. Won't Chris see all this and then do that fear challenge he did back in season one?"

But of course, they all ignored him and continued engaging in the conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I tried to warn them." Russel said. "If we end up doing a fear challenge, don't say I didn't warn you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first one up to spill the beans was Tari. "I really don't like fighting, war, or violence. In In a game, it's fine, but in real life, I would be scared to hurt someone. It's hard for me to talk to people, let alone attack them. I'd much rather solve problems with words."

"That's pretty deep." 18 said. "For me, the scariest thing I've ever experienced was being absorbed by this freaky bio android named Cell. He absorbed me and my brother to get stronger. It still haunts me to this day.

The Nomad gets up to explain his fear as best as he can. Everyone watches as he starts stomping around with his arms stretched out.

"You're...afraid of charades?" Charlie asked.

The Nomad nodded his head and simply pulled out his wanted poster. On it was a monster that looked sort of like him, but much more terrifying and menacing. Almost demonic.

"That looks nothing like you." Dororo said. "Are you scared that people would see you as that?"

The Nomad answers yes by nodding his head.

"Interesting." Dororo said. "For me, I wouldn't want to deal with anything technologically advanced. I don't understand any of it. The unknown can be very scary. If you think ghouls and demons are bad, I don't want to deal with one of those things you call a "robot". They sound terrifying."

"Then you _definitely_ don't want to see a Transformer." Deadpool said.

"What are those?"

"They're these big robot aliens. You want scary techno monsters from parts unknown, that's them."

"Okay, please stop talking about them." Dororo said, starting to sound scared. "They sound horrifying."

"Well, I don't like pirates." Rick said. "I hate those sons of bitches with a *belch* pa*belch*ssion."

"You do know that I'm a pirate, right?" Katakuri said. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Rick was shocked to learn this "Wait, hold the fuck up! You're a pirate?! I never would've guessed that. You don't look like one. Besides, I'm talking about your stereotypical pirate. You know, peg leg, eyepatch, hook *belch* hand, the whole nine yards. I even once made this amusement park attraction called Pirates of the Pancreas."

"Wait, if you're scared of pirates, why would you make a theme park ride centered around them?" Susie asked.

"Because it really gives me a thrill. Duh. It's a mix of fear and excitement. The ride is supposed to be scary."

They all just went with it and continued talking. Edgeworth went next. "I'm scared of earthquakes and elevators. There was an...incident, and I've been scared of those ever since."

"Well," Spinel started, "I'm afraid to be abandoned and forgotten. I once waited for someone to come back for thousands of years. I waited in the same spot all that time. I've just recently gotten over it, but I'm afraid that any friends I make might do the same thing, and I'd just spend millenia alone again." She looked like she was starting to cry, and started shuddering at the thought of it happening again.

Most of them were stunned, and even felt sorry for her. I mean, waiting that long for someone that was never coming back? Imagine what that could do to someone. But no one felt more sad then Deadpool. He was tearing up, but it'd be hard to tell with his mask on.

"That's so terrible!" Deadpool cried, putting his arm around her. "I would hate being alone, too! That sounds so horrible! I can't imagine what that'd be like!"

"Cut the waterworks." Cinder told the mercenary. "You're getting a little _too_ emotional."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So what if I am?" Deadpool said. "That story was so sad. I'd hate to be forgotten, too. As long as I'm around, she won't be alone. Wow. I never expected to say something so serious. This is weird."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I'm claustrophobic." Russel said. "And for a pretty big dude like me, it's even harder if I'm in a tight spot."

"I really hate losing." Nicole said. "I'm afraid to fail. Growing up, my parents pressured me a lot. They wanted me to grow up to become a success. It really messed with my self esteem. I've even done the same with my kids."

"We hate to be separated from each other!" The Ice Climbers both said at the same time. "We're all we got."

"Well, I'd hate to ever hurt nature." Elena said. "The trees and wind speak to me. I'd never hurt it."

"One of the most scariest things I had to witness," Edward said, "was when I lost my little brother, Alphonse. He didn't die, because I managed to bind his soul to a suit of armor. We made a big mistake and paid the price, but, I hated watching him disappear in front of me."

"Yeah, I got a bad memory of watching someone I like almost die." Susie said. "This friend of mine named Lancer was almost killed by his dad, who's a total scumbag. We went to his castle to fix some fountain or whatever, and his dad didn't like that. So, we taught him a lesson and now Lancer is king."

"I know the one kid hates things that are technological," Geralt said, "but I hate fancy things. I'd much rather live life roughing it. That's not the kind of lifestyle I want to live. My work keeps me on the move, so I would feel uncomfortable in fancy houses, parties or wearing those suits, and talking with pompous, pretentious people."

"For me, I'd be afraid to go in the ring and fight Mr. Sandman." Joe said. "He'd definitely kill me."

"Who's Mr. Sandman?" Edward asked.

"Where I come from, he's the strongest boxer in the WVBA. His punch is capable of demolishing buildings. Though he lost his title to Little Mac, he's still a man among men. I'd rather fight Mac then fight him."

"I hate pickled plums." Wendy said. "I can't even stand watching other people eat them. They're so nasty."

"Okay, then. My turn." Charlie said. "The one thing I fear the most is if my dream were to fail."

"What's your dream?" Wendy asked.

"Well, if you must know, I have this hotel back in Hell. It rehabilitates sinners so that they can hopefully go to Heaven. It's overpopulated there, and the only other way it's dealt with is with with a yearly extermination. I care for my people, and I hate to see that happen to see them. I'd be devastated if my hotel, my dream, were to fail."

DIO then burst into laughter. "Really? That's a stupid dream. A hotel that fixes sinners? Are you out of your mind?! You want terrible people to be good?! Just because?! That's laughable. You should know the difference between dreams and reality."

"How about you shut the hell up?!" Katakuri told the vampire. "You don't mess with someone's dreams. Who gave you the right to judge?! No one! So shut your mouth!"

DIO just grumbles something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I **_**really**_** don't like him." DIO said. "He's already made a fool of me once, and now he thinks he can talk down to me?! He's at the top of my hit list. When I'm through with him, it's going to make all the terrible things I did to Jonathan look like a joke."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, a yearly extermination?" Rick said. "Reminds of that time when me and Morty went to this planet that purged once a year."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, thanks for sticking up for me and my beliefs." Charlie said.

"Look, don't mention it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I only did it to shut him up." Katakuri said. "Nothing more."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadpool then remembers something. "Wait, that just leaves you, Scarfy. You're the only one who hasn't said what they fear. Come on, spill it!"

"I fear nothing." The pirate said sternly.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something. I'll keep annoying you until you do! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it!"

"ALRIGHT, FINE!" Katakuri snapped. He then takes a deep breath, and then just says it. "I fear...people learning….things...about me. There, happy?"

"What kinds of things?"

"That's it. I'm not to keen on opening up to people about myself. That's my business. Now stop bugging me about it before I tear you limb from limb!"

"Man, you're no fun." Deadpool pouted. "Dismemberment isn't gonna a stop me."

"Well, it's getting late." Edgeworth said, trying to quickly change the subject before this escalates, "I think it's probably a good idea that we all get some sleep. Who knows if Chris has something planned tomorrow."

They all agree and head back to their cabins to sleep. They all went to bed, not knowing what was to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, everyone is sitting at breakfast, but there's one small difference: There is no breakfast. They hadn't seen Chef all morning. The mess hall was quiet.

"Geez, it's too quiet this morning." Edward said.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Mercy said.

"Has anyone even seen that poor excuse for a cook?!" Susie asked. "Is he off trying to make something we'd actually like?"

"So much for the peace and quiet." Joe said.

As if right on cue, Chris and Chef come right through the door.

"Well, good morning to everyone." Chris said. "I assume you're all wondering where breakfast is."

"Actually, yes. What's the hold up?" Dororo asked.

"Well, we've been busy all night. You know, getting the challenge ready, and whatnot. So Chef hasn't had time to make you all food. Luckily, one of you is getting a _special_ breakfast. Chef, if you would."

Chef nods and heads into the kitchen. They all wait nervously, not sure what this special breakfast is, or who's getting it. (And who's probably getting a stomach pump afterwards.)

Chef comes back out with a plate and places it in front of Wendy. Wendy looks down and sees that on that plate is a heaping serving of pickled plums. Wendy's face cringes in disgust.

"Wait a minute!" Wendy said. "So last night, you were..."

"Yep." Chris said. "We listened in on everyone's conversation last night. Today, we're bringing back a fun challenge, Phobia Factor!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Russel was in the confessional facepalming.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Plus," Chris continued, "not only did we listen in, I made some phone calls across the multiverse to see if these were true. I called, friends, loved ones, and even your _families_ to find out your deepest secrets."

For most of them, their faces went pale from this. One of them more than the others.

"Who...exactly...did you call?" Katakuri asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Well, for _you_, I called your mother, and she had quite a bit to say about you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hmph, he's bluffing." Katakuri said. "There's no way he managed to get a hold of mama. Not that I have anything to hide."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris seems like the kind of person who you don't want to give power to." Mercy said. "At this point, anything could happen."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone is startled when they see Katakuri immediately stand up and rush out of there.

"Where is he going?" Tari asked. "Should we do something about it?"

"We'll get back to him, later." Chris said, and then started to explain the challenge. "Just like the original, each of you will have to fave your worst fear. Do it, and you get a point. The team with the most points at the end wins. Now, for the most part, we will be taking turns alternating between teams. But before we move on, someone has some pickled plums they're supposed to be eating."

Wendy looked back down at her food, looking nauseous.

"Wendy, to get the point, all you have to do is finish that entire plate of pickled plums."

Everyone watches as Wendy doesn't move for a moment. This was putting a lot of pressure on her. Still, this would probably determine her continuance in the game. She then takes a deep breath picks up the plate, and quickly scarfs the plums down as if she hadn't eaten in a month. Once she finishes, she slams the plate down, showing that is licked clean.

"Good job, Wendy." Chris said. "That gives the Demons their first point. Now, if everyone would come with me, we can get this show on the road."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wendy was looking a little green. "That was probably the worst thing I've ever had to do. But I had no choice. If I didn't do it, and we lost, then I would be on the chopping block. More importantly right now, I'm wondering where big bro ran off to. The look on his face worried me. He looked like saw a ghost."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone then starts to follow Chris into the woods, some of them talk with each other about the challenge.

"How are you feeling?" Tari asked Wendy. She still looked a little sickly from her breakfast.

"It'll be fine." Wendy said. "I'm honestly worried about big bro. He just ran out of there."

"Well, I don't know how I could help. I don't wanna get close to him. He seems very scary."

"Seems like this challenge could be more of a challenge than we're used to." Geralt said.

"A challenge for some, and a cakewalk for others." DIO thought to himself. "But my group had better not fail."

When they all stopped, they saw a set of armchairs, screens, and a small capsule looking building, about the size of a dirt shack.

"If you look over here," Chris said, "You will be sitting in these chairs while you wait for your turn. You can watch all the "fun" everyone's going through, on these monitors."

"But what's with the fancy looking capsule?" 18 asked.

"Well, for some of your fears, you'll have to go in there. It will put you in a virtual simulation to pit you against your fears. Our monitors will also us what goes on in your simulation. And since you asked, you get to be the first one to try it out."

"Wait, me?" 18 said.

"That's right. Now, if everyone would kindly take a seat while our favorite android steps inside?"

Everyone then walks over to the seats and sits down, as 18 boldly walks into the capsule. It looks completely dark in there but 18 witnesses the environment change around her until it looks like a barren plain. 18 looks around, and it's quiet. Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming closer.

Those footsteps sound very familiar. She slowly turned around and noticed someone all too familiar. His green body, those piercing eyes, and that tail that opened up behind him. It was Cell. (Semi-Perfect Cell, to clarify)

"You!" 18 cried, backing away. "Stay away from me!"

"But my dear," Cell said, "I can't be _perfect_ without you." He keeps walking closer to her, the tail opening up, ready to swallow her.

18 isn't having any of this, so she goes for a punch, but since it's a simulation, her fist goes right through him.

"Guess you forget that you can't hit something that isn't real." Cell said. "Now, it's my turn."

The tail opens up and starts to swallow her up. Everyone outside watches the screens in horror as the last they see of 18 is the look of fear on her face is she is getting swallowed up like a snake eating a mouse. All they can hear is her muffled screams.

"_That's_ Cell?!" Popo said.

"This seriously happened to her before?!" Nana said. "I don't think anyone would want this to happen!"

As they watch her get absorbed, they see Cell transform into his perfect form.

"Okay, stop! I think she's had enough!" Charlie cried.

The door to the simulator opens up as 18 wobbles out of it. She's shaking like crazy, and still has that look of fear.

"Never...again." 18 muttered. 18 then snapped back to her senses and charges at Chris, grabbing him by his the collar of his shirt. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! Do you know how traumatizing that was for me and my brother?!"

"Relax." Chris said. "Look on the bright side, you got your team a point."

18 just let's go of him and stomps back over to the seats as some of her team tries to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that again." Mercy told her. "That must of been so terrible for you."

"Well, at least it's done." 18 said, trying to find some positive from it. "And I never have to see that freak again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't believe he'd sink that low." 18 said. "One of these days, Chris will get what he deserves."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, that was horrifying to watch." Spinel said to Deadpool.

"Yeah, that's Chris for you." Deadpool said. "I just hope MemeKing doesn't make him go too hard on us.

"Who's this MemeKing you keep talking about?"

"He's this story's author."

"Okay, you lost me. That makes no sense."

But Chris wanted to keep the ball rolling. "Now, it's time for another Demon to face the music. Edgeworth, you're up! For this, you'll need to step into the simulation."

The prosecutor got up, feeling prepared. "Well, wish me luck, everyone." He told his team.

He goes into the simulation, and Chris happily shuts the door behind him.

"Man, I get to torture a lawyer?" Chris said, sounding excited. "Dreams do come true."

As Edgeworth was in the simulator, it's landscape changed, and he was now in an elevator. It was small and closed off, which didn't make it any better.

"Okay, just tough this out." Edgeworth told himself. He was trying to stay calm about it, but his heart was pumping fast. He was starting to break out in a sweat. "It'll be over quickly."

Suddenly, the elevator starts shaking, as if an earthquake was going on outside. The rumbling knocked him over, and he was starting to lose that calm collected demeanor he had going on there. The shaking just kept getting faster and more intense.

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed. He was laying there, curled up into a ball.

"This is getting messed up!" Russel said, as they were all watching him on the monitors.

"When will you all realize that these _aren't real_?" Chris said. "It's not like he's getting hurt or nothing. Well, not physically, at least. Mentally, who knows?"

"PLEASE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! TURN THIS OFF!" Edgeworth was shouting. The elevator was now shaking so fast that everything looked like a blur.

"Okay, I think he's had enough." Chris said, as the door opens. It takes a moment, but Edgeworth stumbles out. He was still feeling very shaken (no pun intended).

"Glad to see you toughed it out." Chris told him. "Man, does that simulator feel like the real thing or what?"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled. "That machine must not have been working right! It shouldn't have been that intense! It must be faulty!"

"I can assure you that there's nothing wrong with it. It worked as intended. It's brand new and everything."

Edgeworth doesn't say anything and heads back to the others.

"That man...has seriously….got issues." Edgeworth said, still shaken up about his experience in the simulator.

"Okay, next one up is Elena." Chris said. "Luckily, this one isn't a simulation. Come with me."

Elena gulps nervously and follows him a little further into the woods. They stop at a fairly big tree, and Chris hands her a small axe.

"All you have to do is chop down this tree to get the point." Chris told her.

Elena was looking at the axe, and then back to the tree. The voices that the wind, and more importantly, this tree, was saying not to do it.

"I don't need the wind to tell me that this is not a good idea." Elena said. "I'm sorry, guys. I just can't."

"Well, looks like we have our first quitter. Looks like someone's not brave enough."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I just hope they don't hate me for this." Elena said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elena glumly walked back to the others.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Dororo asked.

"I just couldn't." Elena said. "I couldn't kill that tree. I'm very sorry, guys."

"Come on, you really couldn't chop a tree down?" Susie said. "How pathetic."

"How about you quit being so hard on her?" Geralt sternly said to Susie.

"Quit acting like so big and bad!" Susie told her. "Aren't you mad that her failure sets us back?!"

"I am, but I'm not showing it. And I'm not going to condemn her for it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Geez, every day, I'm hating him more and more." Susie said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Next up, we're going to need Cinder and DIO!" Chris said.

The two villains look at each other, and then start to walk to the simulator, but-

"Hold up!" Chris told them. "For this one, you two won't be using that. For this, we called some guests to help out. COME ON OUT, GUYS!"

They watch as two people come out, with them looking very, very, familiar to them. The first one was a young teenage girl, dressed in red and black, kind of looking like red riding hood. With her, she carried a huge scythe The other one was an older, muscular teen, wearing a black school uniform, and a hat that seemed to meld into his hair.

"You remember Ruby Rose and Jotaro Kujo, don't you guys? For this, we brought the real deal here. We're paying them five thousand dollars each to come here today."

"So….how's it been, DIO?" Jotaro asked, cracking his knuckles. "You know I've been watching this show, and I've been rooting for everyone _but_ you."

"You!" DIO yelled, pointing at the Joestar.

"Why are they here?!" Cinder asked angrily.

"We're here to give you two a beat down." Ruby said, pulling out her scythe. "And trust me, you've had this coming for a long time."

"You two are gonna fight them." Chris explained. "Except, you two won't be fighting. You're gonna let these heroes win. Fight back in any way, and you fail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This asshole is getting three generations worth of a beating." Jotaro said. He then looked around in the confessional. "I'm allowed to use this, right? I am? Okay, then."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm NOT losing to her!" Cinder yelled. "I don't care if I don't get a point. Unlike that vampire, who had his butt handed to him by that pirate, I have a reputation to uphold. But her!" She put her hand up to where her left eye used to be, remembering that it's because of her that she lost it in the first place.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Of course he had to bring that Joestar here!" DIO growled.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So...are we allowed to go all out?" Ruby asked.

"I'd be unhappy if you didn't." Chris told them.

Jotaro smirked. "Perfect." A being then comes out of his body, similar to DIO's stand, except, this one was purple and had dark flowing hair. "STAR PLATINUM!"

Everyone watches as the stand starts pummeling DIO without warning.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

And it went on for five minutes straight. After that, Jotaro felt satisfied enough to stop, and Star Platinum goes away. When he stops, everyone sees DIO on the ground, all beaten up, way worse than his fight against Katakuri. DIO felt humiliated yet again. But, in order to win the game, he figured he'd have to take risks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm sick and tired of this game treating me like a joke!" DIO said. "If I'm to win though, I have to make tough decisions. But all of you watching better not doubt me! I **_**will**_** rise to the top of this game! And after that, I'm going to kill everyone here that has upset me in some way!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, was that enough?" Jotaro asked Chris.

"_Way_ more than enough!" Chris said happily. "You're definitely getting a bonus added to your pay."

"Looks like it's my turn!" Ruby said excitedly. She starts to cock her scythe (it's also a gun) and prepares to fire a high pressurized shot of dust into the maiden.

Cinder just stands there, and looks over at DIO. He nods his head no, indicating he does not want her to fight back. If he got his ass kicked, it's only fair that she does.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"She better not..." DIO said. "I need everyone in my, I mean, our alliance to win this challenge."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ruby takes aim and fires a shot of dust at her. Without thinking, Cinder conjures up fire, and hits the shot, cancelling each other out.

"Ooh, too bad." Chris told Cinder. "Looks like you keep your honor, but no point for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was furious "What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled. "Are you trying to put us at risk?!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm not losing to that little girl like Torchwick has!" Cinder said. "It was all on instinct! If that vampire has a problem with it, then I won't hesitate to throw him under the bus with this alliance."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry you couldn't give her a real beat down." Jotaro said to Ruby.

"It's fine." Ruby said. "She still messed up badly either way. It's still still a win win for me."

"Well, that was fun." Chris told the two guests. "Your work here is done. It was great to have you guys here."

"Whatever." Jotaro said, as two of them leave. Cinder and DIO head back to the others. Most of the Demons weren't very pleased with Cinder for failing her challenge.

"What are you all looking at?!" Cinder growled to her team.

"Was it really that hard to not let her beat you?!" Nicole said angrily to Cinder. "We might lose because of you!"

"I'd like to see you do any better." Cinder said.

But this conversation is interrupted by Chris.

"Speaking of which, Nicole, it's your turn!" Chris said.

Nicole gets up and walks over to Chris.

"So, what do I have to do?" Nicole asked.

"You'll need the simulation for this one."

Nicole steps into the simulator, and the environment change to a dark room, with the only visible thing in there being a table with a couple of chairs, and on the table was a chess set. She tentatively walks over to the table and sits down in one of the chairs. Sudden.y, a large crowd of people surround her. She then hears Chris' voice from a loudspeaker inside the chamber.

"For this, you will be playing chess against an invisible opponent, with this group of people watching. But, to get the point, you will take a dive, and lose the match on purpose."

"What?!"

"How ironic. To win, you have to lose. Decisions, decisions."

Before she could say anything else, the game starts, as the opponent moves a pawn.

"Okay, let's do this." Nicole said, sounding determined.

A montage is shown, as the opponent keeps capturing her pieces, she keeps messing up, and the crowd is booing at her. She was starting to get worried. She was getting frustrated that she was doing terrible at something as simple as a game of chess.

We go back to the other teams watching this, and talking about it.

"You think she'll actually do it?" Joe asked.

"Man, I don't know." Russel said. "She was so afraid to lose that she threw me off the cliff. But this...I don't know. That crowd is giving her a tough time."

"Hmph. And she gave me a tough time for failing my challenge." Cinder said. "Now, she must fail to succeed."

Anyway, back to the game, it wasn't looking good for the competitive mother. She noticed that her opponent's queen could now take her king. But then, she noticed something. Her king was positioned to where she could take the opponent's king, and win the game. Now, she felt more nervous than ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is probably one of the toughest decisions I've had to make." Nicole said. "Now I'm in a position where I could win the match, but it'll be harder for my team to win."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was forced to make a decision, and boy, this was a tough one for her. Everyone is silent. Both teams, the fake crowd, everyone was quiet, anticipating what her next move would be. She was about to make a move that would allow her own king to be taken easily, but impulsively takes the enemy king, and the match.

"Sigh. Checkmate." She said glumly, knowing full well what she just did. She blew it. She let her competitiveness get in the way. Again.

The door opens up and Nicole glumly walks back to the others.

"So," Cinder said smugly, "what was that you were saying about losing because of me?"

"How about you zip it?!" Nicole yelled back. "That was hard for me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like we're not doing too well." Charlie said. "My team is arguing with each other, we've already failed a a couple of fears in a row, and we have no idea where Katakuri is. I'm honestly worried about him. Where could he be?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, frosty friends, you're up!" Chris said, referring to the Ice Climbers.

The two friends look at each other nervously, since they both knew what they feared more than anything. "S-so," Nana stuttered, "what do we have to-"

She was interrupted as Chef snatched her up in a garbage bag, and carried her away.

"Nana! Where is he taking her?!" Popo asked.

"He's taking her all the way back to the cabin." Chris said. "As long as she stays there, and you stay here for an hour, you each get a point."

Popo started curling into a ball, and started shaking.

"I feel so cold." The little climber said.

"But you're wearing a parka." Rick said. "Plus, it's like eighty fucking degrees out here. How the hell are you not *belch* burning up?!"

"I'm not cold physically, I just feel empty without her,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We transition to Chef, still carrying Nana in a garbage bag. He heads into the Vampires cabin and dumps her out of the bag.

"What's going on?! Where's Popo?!" Nana cried.

"Relax," Chef told her, "all you have to do is stay in here for an hour."

Chef then leaves, leaving the other half of the bone chilling duo by herself.

"Okay," she said to herself. "An hour? Fine? I hope Popo is alright. Is he okay without me?"

A bunch of thoughts start swirling through her head, fretting about him, and fearing for the worst. She moves her hand up to the doorknob to run to him, but stops herself.

"No! I have to be strong. For him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, while they're busy with that," Chris said, "We're gonna keep this ball rolling. Deadpool, get yourself up here!"

"Well, looks like it's me." Deadpool said to Spinel.

"Good luck out there." Spinel said.

"I won't need luck. This is me we're talking about."

The merc then walks up to Chris.

"Okay, so what is it that MemeKing is having you do to me?" Deadpool asked.

"I thought I told you to tone down the fourth wall breaking." Chris said. "Whatever, for this, you won't be using the simulator."

He then sees Chef come out with a real cow and a bucket.

"All you have to do is milk the cow enough to fill up the bucket."

"Oh...okay." Deadpool said nervously. The cow just looks at him, and Deadpool is actually scared. That look that the cow gave him. It looked like it was waiting to strike. To do something terrible. He looks back over at everyone. Some of them were laughing that he was freaking out over a cow, but he saw Spinel giving him a thumbs up.

Deadpool takes the bucket and gets down on he ground to milk the cow. He grabs an udder, and is disgusted with how it feels. He takes a breath, and tries to remain calm. He squeezes the udder and pulls it down. A little bit of milk shoots out into the bucket.

"That doesn't feel too bad." He said. He then grabs a hold of another one and does the same thing. He then goes back and forth between hands, milking it. Soon, he gets into the rhythm of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, that's not as hard as I thought." Deadpool said. "Their faces still scare the crap out of me. At least I had someone supporting me. Wow. I'm saying something serious again. Still, weird, but true."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before he knew it, he had the bucket filled to the brim with fresh milk.

Chris was surprised. "Whoa, didn't expect you to go through that so easily. You get the point."

"Boom!" Deadpool said, "Take that, cow! You can't mess with me! And guess what?! I could really go for a cheeseburger right now!"

"Alright, cool your jets." Chris told him, getting annoyed with him. "Just go sit down so we can continue this. The Masked Singer comes on tonight, and I don't want to miss it."

Deadpool then heads over to the others, and him and Spinel high five.

"Man, did you see me own that cow or what?!"

"Great job!" Spinel said. "I knew you'd do it."

"Yeah, well, I even surprised myself, if that's possible. Thanks for the support."

"Anytime."

"Russel, it's your turn!" Chris said. "Hop right into the capsule."

The drummer gets up and heads into the simulation. Once the environment changes, he sees that he's stuck in a chimney.

"Oh, crap!" He said. He looks around and sees that the only way out is an opening at the top.

"Okay, big guy." Chris said. "To pass, all you have to do is shimmy your way up the chimney and out the top. If you want out now, all you have to do is say you give up."

Russel was freaking out, but he didn't show it on his face. "Like hell I'm giving up that easily!"

He tried wiggling his body, and moved up a little bit, but it was quite exhausting.

"This'll be tougher than I thought." He then continues trying to get to the top. Slowly, but surely, he's making his way up. But there was a problem. The closer he gets to the exit, the more the confined space shrinks and the harder it is for him to move. He's about three quarters of the way through when he can't move at all. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Russel didn't know how much further he could go. He got to a point where he couldn't move anymore. He already used up a lot of energy and effort to get this far, and the exit was so close. No way he was calling it quits this close. With one loud scream, he writhed and struggled harder than he ever had to, and started moving up faster and faster. With one last push, he was completely out of that hell hole.

"Take...that!" Russel huffed, tired from his escape.

The door opens, and Russel walks out and back to everyone before Chris could congratulate him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, my body is gonna be sore tomorrow after this." Russel said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Nomad. You're up." Chris said. "Hop in!"

The Nomad waves at everyone and steps into the simulator. He doesn't feel too scared as the contraption changes. Soon, he realizes he's in a small rural town, with some people out in the streets walking He walks around, looking at all of the small houses and shops. He makes eye contact with one of the passers-by and waves. The man drops his groceries and runs away screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" The man cried and ways he ran off.

The Nomad was a little puzzled with what just happened. He then continues walking and sees a young couple walking by. He walks up to them and waves at them.

"IT'S HIM!" The woman shrieked. "HE'S GONNA PUT A CURSE ON US!"

The man then shoves the Nomad away, and the two of them run off. "If you know what's good for you, I'd get out of here!" The man yelled. "Before we make you!"

The Nomad then runs off, not sure what's going on. Unless…

The magic being then runs up to the window in front of one of the local shops, and when looks at the reflection in the window, he nearly faints from what he saw. He saw that instead of seeing his face, he looked like how he did on his wanted poster. He was the monster people feared him to be!

He then ran away from the window, scared of what he saw. People fear him, and now he really is what they think he is. But that didn't answer what he was supposed to do. Chris didn't tell him what he had to do in here. He tried running up to more people, hoping that someone, anyone could help him, and tell him what he needed to do. Unfortunately, the reactions from the people in there were all the same.

"FREAK!"

"GO AWAY!

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

"BURN IN HELL, MONSTER!"

He had ran up to everyone that he could find, and still nothing. Finally feeling beat, he slumped down, wishing for this to end. He didn't care at this point if he failed the challenge. He just wanted it to end.

Suddenly, the simulation ended, and he was finally back to looking like himself.

"Good job out there." Chris said, as the Nomad stepped out of the capsule. He was confused. He didn't know what he did that warranted that he passed.

"I bet you're wondering what you did. Well, you had to go around in that town and scare and terrorize everyone, even if it was unintentional. Mission accomplished."

A little upset that _now_ he tells him, but relieved that it's all, the Nomad walks back and sits down, feeling a lot better.

"That must've been tough for you." Edward said to the Nomad. "Bet you're glad it's over."

The Nomad nodded in agreement, also Chris called out the next person. "Charlie, it's your turn in the simulator."

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to keep a smile on her face. "Right. Okay, I'm ready."

Charlie then walks into the capsule, man it changes to a place that's very familiar to her. She was back in Hell. More importantly, she was in front of her hotel. She turned around and looked at it, only for her smile to completely drop.

Her hotel was in ruins. It was breaking down and was mostly boarded up.

"What happened, here?" She pried open the door, and saw that it looked way worse on the inside. The walls, the floor, everything was broken and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. And it was empty. She didn't see any of her friends or the staff. None of them.

"What happened?!" She yelled.

She then hears Chris' voice from the outside. "In this simulation, your dream failed. You never managed to change anyone's hearts, and no one took it seriously. Your friends and loved ones all lost faith in this place, and in you, and left. Hell has become a madhouse. Chaos, anarchy, and turf wars. To pass this challenge, you must head back outside and watch what's about to happen."

She then ran outside, and saw a familiar sight that she hated seeing. It was an army of angels, with weapons at the ready. It was the yearly extermination! She hated seeing this event every year. Watching millions of denizens of Hell be slaughtered every year.

She watched in horror as in the distance, the angels came down and killed a group of demons that were in the middle of a turf war. She couldn't look away as the heavenly beings turned that war into a massacre. She watched them all be maimed in ways that even DIO couldn't think of.

Everyone outside watches her challenge, with probably as much shock as the demon princess.

"_This_ is what she goes through every year?!" Wendy cried.

"Man, it reminds of that planet that purged." Rick said as he pulled out his flask and started drinking, not even fazed by the demon slaughtering unlike everyone else. "It looks like a level you'd play in DOOM."

The killings went on for a few more minutes, until there's no one else to kill. The angels then fly away like flock of seagulls. The simulation ends and Charlie steps out, still a little shaken.

"Well, that was one _hell_ of a challenge." Chris joked. Charlie then glared at him. Her face started changing, looking more demonic and terrifying then the sweet and adorable look she normally had.

"Okay, okay, too soon." Chris said, getting kind of worried with how she was looking at him. "At least it's done. It all never happened."

Charlie's face then turned back to normal. "It still wasn't any fun to go through." She then walks back over the others, some of them feeling bad for her, that this was something that was normal where she came from.

"I'm so sorry." Wendy said, trying to comfort Charlie.

"It felt so real." Charlie said. "I never expected Chris to go that far to scare us."

"At this point, we should probably expect the unexpected." Edgeworth told her.

"Next up, for the Vampires, it's Dororo's turn." Chris said.

Dororo gets up, ready for anything Chris has to throw at her.

"Last night, it sounded to me that you didn't want to see a Transformer." Chris told her.

"Uh-huh…" Dororo said, starting to get nervous.

"Well, I managed to get in touch with one of them, and this one is a real wild card. Or I guess I should say, "they."

Suddenly, something comes down from the sky and lands in front of her. It was a giant silver and purple colored jet, but then sees it transform into a more humanoid form, and a calm, collected look on its face.

"Say hello to Blitzwing!"

(I'm using the Transformers Animated incarnation of him. He switches between three personalities. He's currently in his more calm personality.)

The Decepticon looked down at Dororo, who was shaking in fear.

"Is this her?" Blitzwing asked the host.

"Yep." Chris answered. "Dororo, to pass this, all you have to do is somehow take this guy down. I mean, you beat a psychic in battle, so robots shouldn't be much harder."

Dororo watches as the appearance on the Blitzwing's face changes to one more dark and crazy looking. This was his most insane personality.

"I'M GONNA HAVE LOTS OF FUN WITH THIS KID!" Blitzwing yelled, sounding like a lunatic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's what they are?!" Dororo cried. "This thing looks scarier than any monster I've had to face! I don't know how I'm gonna beat it!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dororo takes off running, while Blitzwing turns back into a jet and flies after her.

"Little girl, wait up!" The Decepticon yelled. "I just want to blast ya!"

Dororo dodges some blasts that he fires at her. "I really hate Chris!" She yelled. "That thing is not natural!"

"Aren't you worried what that thing is gonna do to her?!" 18 asked Chris.

"She should be fine." Chris said. "Maybe."

"Is it just me, or does that thing sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Rick said.

(Authors Note: He sounded like him to me.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see Dororo, who was walking through the woods.

"Looks like I lost him." She said. First things first, she needed to figure out how to take down that overgrown toy. Looking around in the forest, she got an idea.

"I got more than enough to work with, here."

_About ten minutes later..._

It was done. She had used her quick thinking to set up booby traps. A tripwire made of vines, a leaf pit into sharp sticks, and a giant log that will come swinging down. All she needed to do now was lure him out.

"COME ON OUT AND GET ME!" Dororo yelled. "I'M HERE, ALL ALONE AND DEFENSELESS!"

She hears giant footsteps, as Blitzwing, who was now turned back into his robot form, was following the sound.

"I hear you, you filthy little organic!" Blitzwing yelled.

Dororo watched from behind a tree as it was going according to plan. The robot was about to hit the tripwire. Once he triggered it, he tripped and fell into the leaf pit, getting impaled by the sticks. They only thing that could be seen above the pit was Blitzwing's head. He was struggling to get out.

His face then switched to a red face. "NOW YOU'RE REALLY MAKING ME MAD, KID! IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT?!

Dororo steps out in front of him, looking smug. "Nope, this is." She said. She pointed up, and Blitzwing saw a giant log swinging towards him. When the log hit him, it knocked his head clean off, putting the robot out of commission.

"Take that, you tin can!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone watches as Dororo comes back with Blitzwing's destroyed head like a trophy.

"Congratulations." Chris told her. "But...I don't think Megatron is gonna be happy about this."

"Well, whoever he is," Dororo said, "tell him I said to SHOVE IT!"

Dororo heads back to the others, still clutching the robot head.

"Not bad, kid." Geralt said. "What'd you do to him?"

"Oh, you know, just got him by surprise."

Chris then looks back down at his watch. "Okay, it looks like the hour is up! Chef, if you would kindly go retrieve Nana. The Ice Climbers each get a point for toughing it out. Geez, it has been too long since we had someone give up. You guys are braver than I thought."

Chef goes to get her while everyone looks at Popo. He was sitting there, still as a statue, with a look of dread on his face. It was as if his body went catatonic. A few minutes later, Chef comes back with Nana, who looked the exact same way. Once she's brought back, the two snap out of their state and run up to each other and hug.

"We actually did it!" Popo cheered."

"I thought I was gonna fail!" Nana said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"There is something not right with those two." Russel said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, now, the next one up is Tari!"

Tari then gets up, looking very nervous.

"Relax, this will be simple." Chris told her. "All you have to do is fight someone here."

"What?!" Tari cried. "Who?!"

Chris then looks over at everyone, trying to think who he wants to see the gamer girl fight. He then makes his decision when his eyes fall upon…

"...EDWARD!"

The both of them gasp when they hear this.

"Wait, why me?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Oh, you know..." Chris said, trying act like this wasn't rigged, "I just picked randomly. All Tari has to do is punch you. In the face."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, that's going way too far!" Edward said. "He picked me because we're becoming good friends. He just wants to stir up the drama. At the very least, I'm glad he didn't ask me to hit her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't do that!" Tari cried. "He did this on purpose. I can't hit him in the face. His kind...handsome….face. Gah! There I go, doing it again!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tari then turns to look at Edward.

"I really don't want to do this." She said.

"Look, just do it." Edward said bluntly, holding his arms out.

Tari was stunned that he'd say this "Wait, you _want_ me to? I just can't!"

"Look, I don't want you to fail and then get voted off. Besides, you promised you'd show me how to play some of those games you've been talking about. So just do it. I won't think of you any differently no matter what choice you make."

She was shocked. He was allowing her to hit him? Should she? She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to hurt the guy that she...she...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, fine!" Tari said. "He's the greatest guy I've ever met! Maybe I do like him a lot! Maybe I am falling in love with him! But most of the time I'm around him, I feel confident and nervous at the same time! I just don't know what to do. I just can't hurt anyone, let alone him. No matter what I do, I feel like I'm letting someone down."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tari then raises her fist, ready to take a swing. Edward stands there with his eyes closed, bracing himself. Tari starts hesitating, her hand shaking. Everyone watches to see if she'll bring the hurt on him. After more hesitation, she puts her hand down.

"I can't." She said quietly. "I just can't hurt you. I'm sorry, everyone."

Edward opens his eyes back up, and sees that she decided not to. He then walks up to her.

"It's fine." He told her. "You don't have to apologize to me. I just hope you don't leave tonight if your team loses."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, I got to hand it to her." Edward said. "It also shows the kind of person she is. Kind, sweet, passionate about the things she likes. I like that in a girl." He then pauses for a second. "Uhhhh...what was I saying?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well that's just too bad for you." Chris told Tari. "Took long enough before we had another chicken. And on that note, it's Edward up next.

Tari just walks back with her head hung low.

"Well, don't feel too bad about it." Wendy told her. "I can understand it was hard for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can tell that the way she was looking at him showed that she **_**really**_** likes him." Wendy said. "I think it's sweet."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward gets into the simulation, and goes through the same routine as the others who had been in there. He then realizes that he's in a dark room. He looks around and sees a younger version of him and his brother. This was the day when it all happened.

"Okay, what are you up to, Chris?!" The alchemist yelled.

He then hears Chris' voice. "All you have to do is watch this traumatic memory."

"Wait, how does this thing have access to my memories?"

"This machine can look into every part of your mind. Less talking, more watching."

Ed watches this moment as if it happened yesterday. The look on his face was not just one of fear and horror, but one of sadness and regret. He sees himself and his brother trying to use alchemy to bring their mother back. He then watches as their plan failed and sees himself lose his leg. He then sees this version of him holding out his hand to his brother as he watches him disappear right in front of him. That's where the simulation ends.

Ed steps out of it, his face looking grim.

"Well, that was quite anticlimactic, but you still pass." Chris said, as Edward went to sit with the others.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Tari whispered to him.

"It's fine." Ed told her. "It all worked out in the end for the most part. But sometimes, that day still haunts me."

"Now, it's Rick's turn in the simulator." Chris said.

Rick then walks into the chamber.

"Okay, let's get this *belch* over with.

The simulator then changes, and soon Rick sees he's on a pirate ship, with a whole group of them cornering him, their weapons pointed.

"Shit." He muttered.

"All you have to do for this is kill every simulated pirate on this ship."

Rick then throws down a smoke bomb, and quickly gets out of the way behind the crowd while they're blindsided behind the smoke. Rick then pulls out his blaster and starts shooting at them, the pirates disappearing in a behinfyurst of pixels when he hits them.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT, YOU SICK FUCKS?! EAT SHIT!"

Before they all could fight back, he had "killed" every single one of them.

"Didn't expect that to end quickly, did ya, dipshit?" Rick said out loud.

The simulation winds and Rick steps out, looking chill.

"Again, another anticlimactic finish." Chris said, as Rick went to sit down. "Okay, then. Next up, it's Geralt."

Geralt then goes into the simulation, and the setting he is put in is one of a fancy, Victorian Era, party. He looks down and noticed that he was wearing a fancy suit. And it felt uncomfortable, to boot. He looked at people dancing, eating, or talking with each other. The way they all acted repulsed him.

"Sigh. How long do I have to be in here?" He asked. "This is already mentally frustrating."

"Twenty minutes. Try not to flip out. " Chris answered, and then turned to everyone else. "And while he's busy with that, we're going to go look for a certain scarf wearing giant. He's got a fear to conquer, too."

Some of them had forgotten about Katakuri. Where could he have run off to?

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Wendy asked.

"Wel, Chef said he saw this weird looking house come out of nowhere deep in the woods. I think that's where he might be hiding." He then looks over at Chef. "Chef, if you would kindly show us where you found that house."

While Geralt is busy with facing his fear, everyone leaves to follow Chef deep into the woods. After walking get for a while, they all stop when they see a white, gooey looking house. No doubt about it that this was made of mochi.

"You think Scarfy is in there?" Deadpool asked.

"Only one way to find out." Chef said as he pulled out his meatball launcher. He takes the shot and the mochi house is blown to bits. With the smoke from the explosion clouding their vision, all they hear is a voice.

"Ohhh...tasty...yummy...donuts! So yummy in my tummy!"

When the smoke clears, they see the most shocking thing they have ever seen. Katakuri was laying on the ground, drinking tea and eating giant donuts. But that wasn't the part that freaked them out. The freaky part was his mouth. He didn't have his scarf on, and they saw saw a mouth filled with fangs, that was stitched up all the way up his face. And his mouth was stretching freakishly wide open to swallow a donut whole. He still hadn't noticed yet that he was being watched.

"As I relax...as I can finally ease this stress...I sit here with my yummy donuts!" He sang, still chowing down. "A forbidden pleasure...as delight beyond comparison… a secret guilt...ohhhh, DONUTS!"

While he's munching on his sweet treat, he opens up his eyes, and his face goes pale, realizing that everyone was watching him. The look of shock on their face said it all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tari was seen in the confessional, shaking from what she just saw.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dororo was busy looking at the wall, rethinking life.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Susie was seen throwing up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katakuri then slowly stands up, and then DIO breaks the silence.

"Look at this freak!" DIO yelled. "Looks like Mr. High and Mighty isn't so perfect after all. He's a fraud! He looks hideous. He looks like a...pelican eel."

_Pelican eel_…that insult that many bullies called him back in the day. All the anguish people put him through, and the people he cared about that suffered because of it.

"You...saw...me eating." Katakuri said slowly.

"Is this….really you?" Charlie asked him.

He then looked away from them. He was filled with fear and anger. "Yes...it is. This is me. Now you all know the truth. If I wasn't under contract, I would be killing all of you right now for discovering my secret."

"Wait, that's it?" Deadpool said, not impressed. "This is what you were hiding? Besides, that's probably not the worst face you all have seen."

Deadpool then proves a point by taking his mask off, showing everyone the scarred face he had from being given his healing factor. Everyone looks at Deadpool's face and screams in disgust.

"AHHH! PUT IT AWAY! PUT IT AWAY!" They all shouted, as the merc put his mask back on.

"Since this was the big secret you tried to hide from everyone, I'm going to give your team the point." Chris said, still freaked out about Katakuri's face. "But, we still have a challenge to finish. Let's go back and see how Geralt is doing."

Most of them quickly head back, but two people stayed behind with Katakuri. It was Wendy and Charlie.

"What are you all still doing here?!" Katakuri growled to them. "Leave me be. The world now knows who I am. You're just like all the others. You're scared of me, you laugh at me, and hurt those I care about!"

"We wouldn't think of you any differently." Wendy said. "I still you are think you're awesome! In fact, you look even cooler."

He was stunned. She didn't care?

"Look, if there's one I've learned in life," Charlie told him, "There's nothing wrong with being yourself. People laugh and make fun of me for how I am, but I know there are still people who still care about me no matter what. Just know that we care. _I_ care."

She then walks up to him and hugs him, startling both him and Wendy. Katakuri tries to act stoic, but there was a slight hint of blushing on his face.

"I can tell from the very beginning that something bothered you. You were afraid to be yourself. There's nothing wrong with being you. Putting up this fake persona of yours seems to put a lot of stress on you. What you were doing was just trying to relax and be you. I know all this time I seemed to bother you about it, but I just wanted to help you."

"But...why help me?" He asked, still trying to take everything that was happening in.

"You just seemed like a really interesting person to me. You've been a mystery since the beginning."

"And it doesn't change how strong you are!" Wendy said. "You're still the strong big bro that I know!"

"So...what do I do now?"

"You want my advice?" Charlie said. "Stop trying to run and hide from who you are and accept you for you. Because we do. Embrace who you are. We like this version of you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Katakuri was seen in the confessional without his scarf. "This...is just too much to process. I can't change what has happened, but should I? All this time I've been someone who I'm not. Should I stop with this facade and just embrace myself? That woman….and that kid...they don't care. They're accepting. It feels...weird. and what that woman said to me...and that hug….it makes me feel….funny inside."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katakuri then thinks to himself for a moment. "Okay, then. I'll drop this sham, and just be me. But...it will be hard to get used to. I shouldn't care if others judge. I shouldn't care if the others can't accept me. I'll still kick their asses regardless. Especially that vampire."

"That's the spirit!" Wendy said.

"Look, let's just get back before we're gone for too long, okay?" Charlie said.

The three of them start to head back, but Katakuri turns around and sees his scarf on the ground. He then decides to leave it and head back with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So...this is really him, huh?" Charlie said. "He seems so nice, so sweet, and goofy. But in a good way. I'm glad I I was able to help him a little bit. Now, I know he'll be okay. We're still glad to have him on our team. And I'm glad to have him here with me- er- I mean-" She stammered.**

**She then realized what she just said. "WAIT, CAN I GET A DO OVER?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three of them get back to the others, and see that Geralt was already finished with his fear. He was looking exhaisted. When they get back, everyone's heads look over at them, still a little weirded out by his face.

"What are you all looking at, huh?!" Katakuri yelled. "Look, this is me! This is who I am! From now on, this will be me, and if any of you got a problem with that, then fight me!"

He looks over at Charlie, who have him a thumbs up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was looking furious. "Well, now I know his secret. And he somehow finds a way to turn it into something other than a weakness. I will still make him pay. I'll find what he cares about, and destroy it. And that will destroy him from the inside. His days are numbered, just you wait."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I'm glad that you've had this epiphany," Chris said, sounding like he didn't care at this point, "but we still have a challenge to complete. Geralt stock it out and earned the point. Now, it's time for Glass Joe to face the music."

Charlie, Wendy, and Katakuri sit down, and Glass Joe stands up and heads into the simulator. Once the machine does its thing, the boxer realizes he's in a boxing ring. Man his opponent was none other than the monster himself, Mr. Sandman.

"Just survive three minutes in the ring and you get the point." Chris said.

Everyone watches as Sandman rushes up to Glass Joe and starts wailing on him, each of his fists hitting like a truck. Joe knew he wouldn't be able to take him on, and was scared, but for his team, he was willing to take this beating for him. He's been trying to work on his confidence, and it was sort of working out for him. Even though it wasn't real, the punches still hurt a lot, and before he knew it, three minutes were up. The simulation ended, and Joe stepped out, all bruised up, but raised his fist in victory, looking proud, as his team cheered for him.

"Not bad," Chris said. "Glad to see you're not dead."

Joe heads back and sits down as Chris calls the next name.

"Susie, you're up."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." She said, as she quickly got in the chamber.

The layout changed and she soon found herself in the card castle, where her, Kris, and Ralsei came to save the world. In front of her, just like in Edward's fear, she saw herself and her friends squaring off against the Lancer's dad, the king. In his hand, he held up Lancer by his neck, ready to drop him to his death.

"Simple enough." She said. She knew that they would win in the end, but noticed something different. The version of her and her friends she saw didn't move, and the king's grip on his son was tightening. _This wasn't how it turned out._ A dark circle opens up in front of them, and she watches in horror as the king lets go of Lancer, and he falls into the black abyss.

"NOOOOOOO!" Susie screamed out, as the simulation ended.

Susie burst out of there and ran up to Chris.

"Good job, you passed." Chris said, but Susie wasn't having any of it.

"That's not how it happened!" She yelled. "Why was it different?!"

"We had to tweak it a little bit, otherwise it would have been too easy for you, since you knew it was originally a happy ending."

"You're lucky I don't don't hack you like a fish right now!"

She then stomps back over and sits down, feeling very mad that he messed with her mind like that.

"And now, this leaves just one member of each team." Chris said. "Spinel, you're the final Demon. After her, Mercy will finish this. You two will be using the simulator."

"Well, wish me luck." Spinel said. She walks into it, and it doesn't take long for this to change. When it's dome, all she sees is blackness. Complete and utter blackness. Nothing was there, _nobody_ was there.

"Come on, you got this." Deadpool said to himself.

"So…how long do I have to be in here?" Spinel asked.

"Just...five minutes." Chris said, giving off a sinister smirk.

"Really? This is too easy."

"Yeah….that is too easy." Katakuri said skeptically to Chris. "What are you up to?

"Okay, you got me!" Chris said. "What she doesn't know is that for this, I made it so that time will pass slower for her in there. Five minutes out here will be five hundred years in there."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Darn you, Chris!" Deadpool said. "Come on, Spinel. You can do this. I have faith you'll do this! Man, third time I've said something serious. Still feels weird.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unfortunately for the gem, it had felt longer than five minutes. She was starting to get worried. There's no way Chris would forget about her. There's no way any of them would forget. Soon, more time passed. Hours, days, weeks, months, even years had passed. She was freaking out. She had wrapped her arms around her body, completely covering herself, like a cocoon. She was crying, she was shaking like crazy, and had this all too familiar feeling of dread, anger, and fear. It seems they did forget. Now, S

she'd have to spend millenia alone again. That is, until the simulation ended after so long. She looked out from her makeshift cocoon, and stepped out. She stepped out, and saw everyone there, as if no time had passed.

"What?!" She said. "But...how long was I in there? It felt like centuries."

"Actually, it really was just five minutes." Deadpool told her. "Chris made made it feel like it had been longer. Still...you did awesome, bud. I was rooting for you."

Spinel had felt so relieved. She wasn't forgotten, and the closest friend she had here was supporting her as best as he could. She felt better than she had going in.

Chris then looks at the results. "Okay, looking at the tally, both teams are tied up. If Mercy completes facing her fear, then the Vampires win."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I guess it's just all up to me, now." Mercy said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy then steps in, and suddenly she is transported to the base in Watchpoint Gibraltar.. She looked around and saw a fight was going on. (Pretty much like your standard Overwatch match). One group was trying to move the payload, while the other one tried to stop them. She watched as they were hurting each other. She pulled out her staff to heal them, but-

"Ah ah ah," Chris said, "You have to wait until the fight is over, and not heal any of them. Do that, and your team wins."

Mercy continued to watch as one by one, each of them fell. This had hurt her very much. Soldier, Genji, Tracer, Hanzo, and more fell as the one team managed to win by stalling them from getting the payload to the end. The simulation ended as the last thing she heard was "Play of the Game."

When Mercy comes out, her team surrounds her as they cheer for her. She had stuck it out and won it for them.

"Mercy has done it!" Chris announced. "The Vampires have won the challenge!"

The Vampires continue to cheer while the Demons groan.

"Well, your team had a quite a few chickens." Chris said, referring to Cinder, Nicole, and Tari. "See you guys at elimination."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, the evil alliance was meeting up in their usual spot in the woods. DIO was not in a happy mood. He was mad that Cinder messed up, and this risks losing a valuable asset to him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" DIO yelled. "YOU COULDN'T LET THAT GIRL WIN?!"

"Look, it'll be fine!" Cinder snapped. "My pride wouldn't let me lose to her. Besides, I'm not the only one on our team that messed up, today. If you ask me, the odds are still in my favor!"

DIO at least, sort of, calms down.

"Sorry to change the subject," Deadpool said to them, "but what do you guys think about Scarfy? Wait, I guess I can't call him that now. Eh, I'll just call him Donuts. Yeah, that'll work. I just can't be bothered to remember his name."

"You know, you talk too much." Susie told him.

"That freak still thinks he's so good," DIO said, "but I will find what he cares about, and destroy it. And then we'll go after him!"

But Cinder didn't like this comment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He wants to go after him?! Cinder said. "Well, not before I learn how he can see the future. That vampire better not get I can the way of that, or he will have **_**me**_** as an enemy."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, the Demons were sitting at the bonfire pit.

"Campers, I have only eleven marshmallows. The votes this time were really close, but they were all still very similar nonetheless. Listen for your name."

Chris starts calling out names as each of them go up to

"Spinel"

"Charlie"

"Glass Joe"

"Wendy"

"Russel"

"Deadpool"

"Katakuri"

"Edgeworth"

"And Rick"

As Rick got up to get his marshmallow, this left Tari, Nicole, and Cinder.

"You three were the ones who failed to conquer your fears." Chris told them, "but out of the three of you, the one with the least votes was Tari."

Tari breathes a sigh of relief as this leaves just Nicole and Cinder. Cinder was still confident, but Nicole was nervous.

"Now, this one was a really close vote, you two. The final marshmallow goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Cinder."

Nicole watches in shock as Cinder gets up to claim her marshmallow.

"Well...I guess that's it." Nicole said glumly. She felt sad, and very furious, but most of that was towards herself. "I guess I'll try to improve my competitiveness."

Nicole gets in the cannon as Chris prepares to push the button. "Any last words?"

"Just fire it already!"

Chris pushes the button as she gets blasted into the horizon, her scream getting more and most ore faint.

"Well, wasn't this quite the episode." Chris told the audience. "A lot has transpired today. And what will all all of all of this lead to? Find out next time on Total Drama Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whoo, this one was a doozy to write. Good thing thing got it finished earlier than you all expected. There's a lot to take in from this episode. Again, thanks to those of you who sent in the fears. And to Happiness studios for this challenge idea. The game is really gonna kick into high gear now. Katakuri is now exposed, and he's not alone when it comes to embracing himself. The alliance starts to have some internal conflict, and more is going on between everyone. One relationship improves, while another starts to bloom. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, and send in challenge ideas. There's no dumb ideas. Also, I could use a few more messages from home or from yourselves before I can put them in the show. I've only gotten a couple so far. I'm going to get some sleep, and then start planning out the next episode. Till next time, stay safe, especially in these times we live in, and stay awesome. ;)**


	8. It's Always Sunny on Boney Island

Episode 6: It's Always Sunny on Boney Island

**Geez, after an episode that was as crazy as the last one, it's time for one that's a little more mellow. Somewhat. The last one really took a lot out of me, but I enjoy doing this for you guys. It set up some big events that will go down in the future. I want to produce longer episodes, yet I don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. I had a few setbacks when trying to write this one. I had a different challenge for this episode, but got writers block for it and had to restart from scratch. After sort of wrapping up a character arc, it's time for the game to get real. Another arc begins. Now, let's discuss the reviews.**

**1602jaw: **Yes, the dedication is real. And yes, Dororo still has the head of Blitzwing. Now that I know that Blitzwing very well may still be alive, it's got the wheels turning in my head to use this for the plot later on. I will say that Megatron is not gonna be happy about this.

**Happiness studios: **Don't worry. They haven't forgotten what they went through. I bet some of them are gonna have nightmares for weeks. And about my choice for potential relationships, I like that you said I'm creative with that. I know there could be better options, and this isn't even the weirdest pairing I've made for a story. Sometimes a certain pairing just clicks with me. If I want to make two specific people a couple, then I'm gonna do it. Any canon couples or relationships from these characters' series don't carry over here unless I say otherwise.Trust me, I'm doing my best with this. I'm not a perfect writer. I'm always trying to improve, but I know I can't please everyone. Still, I like some of the ideas I come up with.

**MasterSaixus:** Yup. I'm glad I got it done early. I was trying to get it done early as a special treat to you all. Now, I didn't want to wait too long to reveal Katakuri's secret. It's the end of his little character arc. Somewhat. As you said, romance is in the works, and only time will tell with that.

**Also, I got the poll fixed, so vote for your favorite character. You can find it on my profile page. There will be more polls in the future that will have an impact on the story. Today's episode will use a challenge I used in one of my previous stories, but with differences. Today, some will humiliate themselves, tensions rise, and a friendship is put to the test. Now, let us begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, I brought back the phobia factor challenge, much to everyone's frustration. Amid all the terror, we saw some emerge victorious, traumatized, or even both. Some of them had to relive horrible memories, one of them probably invoked the wrath of the Decepticons, and another showed that underneath his gruff exterior is a goofball with a sweet tooth. The Demons lost again, and though three of them failed to conquer their fears, Nicole was the one who got the short end of the stick on that one, and was eliminated. Now, some competitors have targets on their backs, and the alliance starts to have some conflict within it. What does this mean for them? Who will they go after next? And who's going home today? Find out on today's exciting episode of Total Drama Infinite!

Cue intro

The episode starts with some of the Demons sitting outside their cabin, everything mostly quiet. Many of them were still shaken from going through the fear challenge a few days prior. None of them were talking, and everything was silent. Well, one of the Demons was making a lot of noise, and for once, it wasn't Deadpool. While some of them were sitting there being silent, Katakuri was busy chowing down on donuts. (I don't want anyone asking where he keeps getting the donuts from, so don't ask me. I don't really know myself.)

Ever since his secret was discovered, and after having that talk about being himself, the sweets lover has started to act more...himself. It was still taking most of his team time to adjust to this new him. He actually started sleeping in a bed instead of a chair. Whenever he got his cravings, he now didn't have to run off to satisfy it. He was still strong and stoic, but a bit awkward and carefree.

"After what we've been through, I'm probably gonna need therapy." Tari said.

"Who doesn't?" Russel added.

"Forget the therapy. When I have the chance, I will sue Chris for the mental anguish he has caused." Edgeworth said.

"Good luck with that." Katakuri said, finishing the last of his snack. "From the look of those contracts, you _can't_ find a loophole. You don't have a leg to stand on against him. You can look all you want, but you're fighting a losing battle."

"Look, can we just talk about something positive instead of acting like...this?" Charlie asked them. "I mean, it won't do us any good feeling like this."

"Don't tell me _you're_ not shaken up from that fear challenge." Russel told her.

"I am, it's just...shouldn't we be thinking about what we're gonna do next? We need to think about our next game plan. We've already lost twice in a row, now. We need to get back on track."

"You do make a good point." Wendy said. She then looked around, and thought something was wrong. "But...uh...if we're going to talk about what we should do next, shouldn't we have _everyone_ here to discuss this?"

With this, they all looked around and saw that Cinder, Deadpool, Rick, and Spinel were nowhere to be seen.

"Actually, that is pretty strange." Joe said. "Seems a few of us aren't here."

"Yes….that is quite strange." Edgeworth said suspiciously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I find it quite odd," Edgeworth said, "that this isn't the first time that **_**those**_** specific people are nowhere to be seen. I've noticed that a couple of times they seem to just vanish, and reappear later. Quite suspicious. My instincts tell me that it's no coincidence. **_**Something**_** is going on. And I **_**will**_** find the truth."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're right. No wonder it's been so quiet today." Russel said. "Deadpool hasn't been here to talk our heads off."

Immediately after he said this, they see Deadpool walking past them. He was walking pretty quickly, almost as if he was in a hurry. What's more, he was carrying something in his arm as he was walking by. It looked like he was carrying some manilla folders.

"Hey, Deadpool, where have you been?!" Wendy asked him.

The merc had stopped right in his tracks. He slowly turned around and saw that they were all staring at him. "Oh, I was just out taking a stroll." Deadpool said, trying to not sound nervous or guilty. "A little nature walk does you some good."

"But...what is that you're carrying?" Edgeworth asked, pointing at the folders Deadpool had.

"Oh...it's, uh...my memes."

But the prosecutor wasn't buying any of it. "Your...memes?" Edgeworth was now giving the merc a cold, piercing stare.

"That's right. I've stolen memes. And I'm going to...post them online as my own."

"Where did you-"

"SORRY, BUT IF YOU WANT MORE INFO, TALK TO MEMEKING ABOUT IT! I GOTTA GET GOING, GUYS! BYE!"

And just like that, he was gone before they could process what happened.

(Authors Note: Deadpool, leave me out of this!)

"And that wins the award for the most awkward moment of the day." Charlie said.

"He was acting…._weirder_ than normal." Russel said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Does he **_**really**_** expect us to believe that?" Edgeworth said. He surely didn't believe anything that he was saying for a momemt. "Well, I for one don't. Now, I know he acts crazy, but this…he was so serious about it. I need to figure out what those folders were, and what he's up to. I got a bad feeling about all of this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, that was close." Deadpool said. "See, DIO needed to do a special job for him. If you want to know what that job is, keep reading and you'll find out. I'm not gonna tell you guys now. Even though I'm not liking what he's having me do, I don't really have a choice. But it looks like Edgy might be onto us. This could be bad.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Alliance Meeting Spot)**

The other members of the alliance watch as Deadpool runs up to them, as they were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" DIO asked coldly.

"What, not even a thank you?" Deadpool said.

"You'll get one when you've earned it." He answered sarcastically. He then tried getting back on topic. "So….did you bring them?"

"Yep. Sure did."

He then drops the folders on the ground as DIO picks them up. He opens them up and sees documents with pictures of all the competitors on them.

"If I may ask, what are those?" Cinder asked, looking at the documents.

"Well, if you must know, my dear," DIO said, "These are files about _us_. These files that Chris has kept hidden have all of the juicy info and secrets on everyone here. Including us."

Most of them gasp at this. Well, except for Rick. "Wait, how did you *belch* know he had those?" The scientist asked. It seemed odd to him that DIO supposedly knew about this.

"I had a hunch that Chris had something like this. I wasn't one hundred percent sure about it, though. It makes sense how he has more info on us than going by what we say. I had Deadpool go through his stuff just to see if he really had some more info on us than he let's on. Turns out, my hunch was right."

"That's quite freaky that you were right about this." Spinel said. "What are you planning to do with those?"

The vampire just smirks. "What else? Rule the game. With these, we are now the ones who have the info on everyone. The secrets! The weaknesses! We have the power!"

"If that's the case, let's take a look." Susie said.

DIO was browsing through some of them, and reading little bits of info as he skimmed them. "Hmm, Mercy, field medic, nanobiologist, and member of the organization Overwatch. Pass. Tari, past mostly unknown. Only known thing is something called Project Blue. Boring. Edward Elric, state alchemist. Interesting. Ahh, here we go. The real power players."

He pulls out in particular, Geralt and Katakuri's files.

"Geralt of Rivia, genetically enhanced monster slayer with supernatural abilities. Charlotte Katakuri, right hand man of the Big Mom Pirates, and advanced Haki user."

"Haki?" Cinder asked, taking a look at Katakuri's profile. "I think that's what he said gives him that future seeing ability."

"So, that monster killer has some abilities, I see." Susie said, looking at Geralt's file. "Even some kind of jedi mind trick looking stuff. Can we finally go after him?"

"No. Not yet." DIO said. "We might need to lay low for now. In case you forgot, that Nomad knows about us. I know he physically can't tell someone, and he's been keeping it to himself, but we still need to get rid of him so that we know for sure one else is onto us."

"That...might be a problem." Deadpool said, rubbing the back of his head. "You see...Edgeworth is already suspicious of us."

Things were silent between everyone for a minute. after he said this.

They all had the same reaction. "WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in surprise.

"Care to explain HOW?" Cinder asked Deadpool, giving him a look that looked like she wanted to bite his head off.

"Well...he caught me off guard. He was questioning me. I probably looked suspicious. For once, I was nervous. Sorry."

DIO then takes a look at Edgeworth's file. "Let's take a look, shall we? Prosecutor, attorney, stickler of the law, skilled investigator." After reading more, he's silent for a moment. "This isn't good."

"What do we do, now?" Spinel asked.

"Alright, change of plans!" DIO announced. "For now, we have to lie low. Don't any of you act suspicious. If he's good at what he does, he could scope us out easily. Our meetings will probably be less frequent. We can't let it all fall apart this early. Don't act, look, or even THINK anything suspicious or guilty! Especially in front of him! As soon as we can, we definitely need to get rid of him!"

Before he could say anything else, they heard Chris' voice on the P.A system all over the island. "Attention, everyone! Everyone meet up at the outdoor dock in ten. It's time for an adventure!"

"Well, we'd better get back to our team." Spinel said, sounding worried.

They were all about to go their separate ways, until DIO said something. "WAIT." They all turn around and look back at him.

"One more thing. I know things may now be looking tough, but don't give up. At this point, if anyone tries to leave the alliance, or rat any of us out…." As he said that part, he pulled out one of his throwing knives and gave a wicked grin.

"Then I'll do _more_ than eliminate you off this island." As he says this, he slowly licks the blade of the knife.

This kind of scared some of them, even if they didn't show it on their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I get what he's saying," Cinder said, "but him acting like he's in charge is starting to get annoying."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I wasn't lying when I said that." DIO said. "With our situation, one of them could panic and try to throw the rest of us under the bus, or try to quit on us. Well…. that would be a **_**terrible**_** choice to make. Just trying to be prepared in case someone...cracks."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He could try and kill me if he wants," Rick said, as he pulled out his blaster, "but if he does that, there's gonna be **_**two**_** funerals. He better stop acting like his head is stuck up his ass, or I'm gonna have to actually start *belch* messing people up."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(At the Dock)**

Ten minutes later, both teams were now gathered at the dock, with Chris already there. Next to him, there were eight canoes, with oars. Half of them were colored red, while the other ones were yellow.

As Chris was looking at everyone, he saw that many of them were quiet and/or looked angry.

"Normally, you guys aren't this quiet." Chris said to them jokingly.

"After the last challenge, you expect us to be all happy?!" Elena said angrily.

"I'm still having nightmares about it!" Spinel added.

Chris raised his hands up defensively. "Okay, I understand that the last couple of challenges have been pretty rough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Let's see," Edward said, as he was counting off his hand, "Jumping into shark infested water, an adventure in a dangerous mine, a fighting tournament, and then facing what scares and haunts us? Practically everything we've done up to this point has been rough."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris continued. "That's why the producers said I should go a little easy on you guys for the next couple of challenges."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wait, hold up!" 18 said. "He's actually planning to take it easy? That's not like him. There's a twist. Something is up."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Say what, now?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"That's right. This one _should_ be a little more laid back, and it could be quite rewarding."

"How so?" Mercy asked suspiciously.

"What, do you assume there's strings attached?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, it's a good one. You guys are going on a treasure hunt."

This got some of them interested

"Whoa, seriously?! Treasure?!" Deadpool said excitedly.

"That's right. There's treasure to be found. But..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's it. There it is." Spinel said. "As soon as he said "but," I knew there'd be a catch.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...the treasure is located on Boney Island."

Everyone groans in disappointment.

"Yep. There it is." Russel said glumly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Nothing can ever be simple, can it?" Tari asked herself. "It never is."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anyway," Chris continued, "Each team will take their canoes and row all the way to Boney Island. Once there, you will need to search the entire island for a treasure chest we put there. There will be one for each team. Once you find it, bring it back to this island. But, you must have every member of your team back here to snag the win. Plus, you get to keep the sweet loot in within it. And one more thing."

"Wait, there's still more?" Dororo complained.

"Do tell." Cinder said.

"Yes. Whatever you do, do NOT open the chest until you get back here."

This started to raise questions for some of them.

"Wait, why?" Joe asked.

"It would ruin the surprise. Just don't open it until you get back. If you do, your team loses on the spot."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Ruin the surprise, he says." Susie said. "Bet you that the treasure is something lame."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The host then gestures over to the canoes. "Here are your canoes. Each one can hold three people, and or color coded for your team. Red for the Demons, and yellow for the Vampires. What's even better, the it's now too far from this new island. About twenty minutes by boat. Now, is everyone clear on the objective?"

Most of them nod a little bit, still a little unsure about this.

"Good, now get your boats, and set sail!"

With the challenge officially starting, both teams run over to the boats, and quickly try to figure out who's riding with with who on the way to Boney Island.

"Okay, doing the math," Edward said, "If there's four boats for us, and one can hold three people, that means one will only have two people."

"So, who wants to be the only two people on a boat?" Geralt asked the team.

"We'll do it!" The Ice Climbers said simultaneously.

"Okay, the whole "saying the same thing" shtick is getting old and creepy." Susie told them. "Do you two share a brain?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Our bond is not creepy." Popo said.**

**"Yeah," Nana added, "It's more than that."**

**"We're more than friends,"**

**"But it's nothing romantic."**

**"We're there for each other. We'd be willing to **_**die**_** for each other. A blood bond. That's how strong it is."**

**"Exactly." They both finish.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, since we got that out of the way, let's just hurry up and go." Elena said.

With that, the Vampires quickly set out, and start rowing, already ahead of the Demons. Besides the Ice Climbers sharing a boat, there was Geralt, Mercy, and the Nomad to one boat. Another one had Susie, DIO, and Dororo. The last one carried Edward, Elena, and 18.

The Demons, on the other hand, we're still deciding who was riding with who. They were struggling to make up their minds.

"Um, I think we really need to hurry." Joe told them, sounding worried. "They're already heading out."

"Okay, let's just decide who will take the the boat for two." Charlie said, trying her best to hurry them up.

"Oh, I'll do it!" Deadpool volunteered, "And my partner can be-"

"Me."

Deadpool turned and realized that the one who said that was none other than Edgeworth. Deadpool was starting to feel uncomfortable about this. Spinel and Cinder saw this going on and started to get worried themselves.

"Oh." The merc said nervously, "actually, I was going to say Spi-"

The prosecutor took notice of Deadpool's sudden change in attitude. "Oh? And is there a problem with going with me?"

"Well, no. It's just...I….uh-"

"We don't have time to argue this." Katakuri told them. "We need to get going! They're already ahead!"

"Yes...of course." Deadpool said nervously to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well," Deadpool said, "This situation is almost as bad as that version of me that's in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. What's Edgy planning by going with me? MemeKing, how about you help me out with this. Please?"**

**(Authors Note: You know, it's pretty annoying at times that you're the only one that can interact with me. Don't expect me to bail you out of this. I'm just doing my job. You made this bed of nails. Try not to toss and turn.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let's see if I can figure out what's going on with him." Edgeworth said. "At least during the trip there. He's hiding something, and I'm thinking it's not anything good."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He better not say nothing to him!" Cinder said. "Or else!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And with that, the Demons had their groups finally picked, and we're now setting off. With Deadpool and Edgeworth in one boat, there was Russel, Wendy, and Joe in another. There was Spinel, Rick, and Cinder in another boat, and Charlie, Tari, and Katakuri in the final one. Both teams were finally on their way, and the race was on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We now move back over to the Vampires, as they are still rowing, and have a lead on the Demons. While they were busy doing this, some of them were trying to make conversation.

"So," Geralt said, "I hear that this island is supposed to be dangerous?"

"Yes. It is." Mercy answered. "That's why I hope we can find this treasure and be out of there quickly."

"If that's the case, then we'd better row faster."

This then gave the Nomad an idea. He clapped his hands, and the oars that they were using had came to life and started rowing by themselves faster then them.

"Whoa, now that's some smart thinking." Geralt told the magic being. "Nice job."

The rest of the team had taken notice of this.

"Hey, do you mind hooking us up with some help, too?!" Dororo asked.

The Nomad nods and then claps his hands again. Everyone's oars come to life and start rowing themselves.

"Well, this will save us the trouble." Edward said as he started to lay back and relax. "This way, we can save our energy for the actual search than getting there."

"Don't get too comfy." 18 said. "Who knows what dangers are on that island."

"Well, you're pretty strong fighter, right?" Elena said to the android. "I'm sure you could handle whatever that place has to throw at you."

"Maybe, but if there's one thing I know, it's not to underestimate something, get too overconfident. You'd think a task like this could be easy, but thinking like that could be your downfall."

"Whoa, that's pretty deep."

"If that's the case," Edward said, "I just hope that whatever this treasure is, it had better be worth it."

"Any ideas on what you think that treasure could be?" Susie whispered to DIO, so that Dororo couldn't hear them.

"I'm not sure." The vampire answered, also keeping it to a whisper. "But we got more pressing matters to worry about than some useless treasure. There are now people who could potentially find us out and ruin what I've planned."

"Don't you mean what _we_ planned?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, we transition back to the Demons, as they were were making strong headway. Despite the advantage the other team had, they were now caught up with the Vampires, and were also talking with each other as they were rowing.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Russel asked Wendy. As he and Joe were rowing, Wendy was laying down, and groaning in agony. Her face was green, and she was looking like she would throw up. "You're face's color is starting to look like one of my band mates."

"Ugh, I forgot the journey there was gonna be on boat." Wendy groaned out.

"So what, are you seasick or something?" Joe asked.

"As a *urp* dragon slayer, I get very bad motion sickness in moving vehicles." She started hanging her head over the boat.

"Geez, that sounds terrible." Russel said. "So you can't ride anything? No cars, planes, or anything? How do you get around from place to place?"

"I, ugh, have someone that helps me with that. But she isn't here with *urp* me."

"Well, do you think you'll be able to hold on long for us until we get to the island?" Joe asked her. "Soon, we'll be back on land."

"I'll try."

"But please, don't blow any chunks on this boat." Russel said.

On another boat, some of them were taking notice of how Wendy was faring.

"Oh my, she's not looking too good, is she?" Tari said.

"I didnt know she was actually being serious about it." Katakuri said.

The girls then turn to look at him. "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"She told me that she gets motion sickness in moving vehicles. That's one of the downsides of being a dragon slayer, apparently. I didn't know if she was joking about that. Since that's actually true, she should be feeling better once we hit land.

"You know, it's really nice that you're concerned about her." Charlie told him. "Kind of like a big brother."

"What can I say? The kid's kind of grown on me. Just looking out for her."

"It's still kind of weird, though." Tari said. "Seeing you act more like this. It's nice. To be honest, I was kind of scared of you at first. You seemed like a big scary brute, but now, seeing that this is you, I like it. You seem more….happy."

Katakuri was a little surprised by the gamer's words. "You're right. I actually do feel more happy. And...I honestly didn't achieve that on my own. I had some great help." He gives Charlie a slight smile. The demon princess quickly looks away, hiding her flushed face from him.

"Well, it's no problem." Charlie said. "I'm just glad to help people with their problems.

Tari noticed this and gave a small laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It's so cute and funny how they are around each other." Tari said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmph. Look at them." Cinder said, looking over at their boat. "Look at that monster - mouth being so cheery. Those fools are acting like there's nothing to worry about."

"Is somebody jealous?" Spinel asked teasingly.

"No. I just don't like them. Hopefully, we'll get rid of them soon. But not before I learn how that freak can see into the future."

Rick was getting annoyed with what she said. "Oh my god, why do you want to learn how he does that so bad?!" He complained. "You keep saying that over and *belch* over like a damn tape re*urp*corder!"

"You wouldn't understand."

This comment seemed to upset Rick. "Wouldn't understand? Do you know how *urp* fucking smart I am?! My intelligence makes me a wanted man all over the god*belch* damn multiverse! I'm a genius, and practically a god, so I'm pretty sure I could understand and comprehend something as small and as pointless as this! So please! Enlighten me!"

Cinder was a little shocked and upset with how he was talking down to her. She was about to yell back at him, but took a deep breath. "Okay, then. If you _must _know, I'd like you imagine what that kind of power could do."

"Well, I'd be able to gamble and never lose."

"I _mean_, in this game! You would be able to tell what could happen next, and anticipate it or change it. You could prepare for any outcome, and learn what your enemies are gonna do before you. It could he me-I mean us farther in the game."

"Hmph. Good luck with that. Like that behemoth will just _tell_ you. But I mean, do whatever you want, I guess."

"I'll figure that out somehow."

"Uh, guys?" Spinel said, sounding worried. "I don't want to interrupt this conversation, but take a look over there."

"They look at where Spinel is pointing, and look over at the boat that Deadpool and Edgeworth were in. Deadpool was trying to not make eye contact with the prosecutor. From the look of it, Edgeworth was trying to talk to him, but they were so far away that they couldn't hear him.

"So...anything..._interesting…._happen lately?" Edgeworth asked.

Deadpool was still looking away from him, whistling. "No, not really. Say, that's a nice looking cloud, isn't it? Looks just like a taco."

"Your body language tells me otherwise. I can tell something is on your mind. If there's something wrong, maybe there's a way I could help you."

"Nope. Nothing is wrong. Say, now that cloud looks like a Yorkshire terrier."

But Edgeworth was done beating around the bush and decided to go a little more interrogator.

"Lie all you want, but I know something is wrong. It's written all over you. I'm just a simple man that simply seeks the truth. So I must ask again. WHAT'S. GOING. ON?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, it's really hard trying to keep my mouth shut." Deadpool said. "Did you really need the caps lock? I mean, I thought this whole alliance would be a lot of fun, and I liked the idea of going far, but...I don't know. I mean, I can't say nothing and I can't just outright quit. I mean, I know DIO can't kill me, I mean come on. It's ME we're talking about. But, I kind of worry about what else he could do. Not many people can scare me, but him….he seems on one whole other level. For once, I just don't know what to do."**

**(Authors Note: Well, well, well. Showing a little humanity, I see? Eh, Deadpool?)**

**"For once, I guess you're right."**

**(For once? FOR ONCE?!)**

**"Really, again with the caps lock?"**

**(You know, I'm just gonna let that comment slide. Still, it's weird seeing you like this. I mean, you're insane, you don't have morals, and very unpredictable. What's gotten into you?)**

**"Well, what if I'm just concerned about those I consider my friends, okay?!"**

**(Well, uhhh, okay, then. Friends, huh? I'll just, let you get back to it.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything then starts getting foggy. Deadpool then quickly notices something in the distance. "Oh, uh, hey, there it is! Boney Island dead ahead!"

Both teams trie to look through the fog, and they see a huge island with dense jungle, and a giant skull shaped mountain.

"It looks so much scarier in person." Tari said, shuddering nervously.

"It doesn't look that scary." Dororo said.

Both teams pull up at the shore, and try to figure out what they're going to do.

"Finally! Dry land!" Wendy cried.

"Okay, where do we start?" Joe asked. "This island is pretty huge."

"I think our best bet should be to split up." Katakuri told them. "We'll cover more ground that way. We should all go with whoever we came here with."

"Well, what do we do if one of us finds the treasure?" Russel asked. "How will we get a hold of the others to meet back up?"

"Leave that to me!" Deadpool told them. He reaches into his magic satchel, (I can't believe I haven't used it in the story yet) and pulls out handguns, much to everyone's shock. He then hands each group a gun.

"What fresh hell is this?!" Charlie asked. "What's with the guns?"

"And why do you have so many?" Edgeworth asked.

"First off," Deadpool explained, "This is my magic satchel. It houses my unlimited weapons cache. Don't question it. Second, when one of us finds it, just start busting rounds high in the sky to let the rest of us know. Once that happens, we meet back here, and mosey on out of here faster than you can say "chimichangas."

Most of them just look at each other. This was actually a well thought out plan. That, they could agree on.

"You know what? That's actually a pretty smart idea." Tari said. "I never would've expected that from someone like you."

"I know, right?" Deadpool takes one of his guns and fires it in the air as an example. In the sky, the bullet explodes, leaving a giant cloud of smoke, big enough so that anyone on the island could see. Suddenly, a bald eagle falls to the ground in front of them, looking burnt to a crisp. They all stand in silence for a moment.

"Let's just start searching." Spinel said quickly.

The Demons then split up, and begin their hunt, trying to forget what they just saw.

Now, we move to the Vampires, who had pulled up not too far from the Demons. They notice the other team already heading out, and start thinking of their plan.

"So? What should we do?" Popo asked. "Should we split up like they did?"

"That would probably be our best bet." Geralt told them. "Just like them, I say we best go with who we came with."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna let the others know, genius?" Susie asked sarcastically. "We don't have guns."

"How about this? We check back here, every hour, on the hour. Seem fair?"

They all seemed to be okay with that.

"Sounds like a plan." Elena said.

"I guess." DIO said. "Let's just get this over with."

They all nod in agreement and head into the jungle. With this, the hunt was on!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just you wait!" Nana said. "We'll find it ourselves. We got this!"**

**"Plus, this will also be a perfect opportunity to show off our amazing teamwork skills!" Popo added.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Such a shame we'll need to lay low for now." DIO said. "I mean, I want nothing less than the perfect victory. It's always looking planned out. But of course, like any plan, there will always be setbacks and problems. My only concern is if the others can actually make this plan work. Because, let's be honest. I don't trust a single member. None of them. I'm just keeping them around until they outlive their usefulness. But I won't hesitate to dispose of them before their time comes if they mess this up."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We move to the group that consists of Russel, Wendy, and Joe. The three of them were trekking deep into the jungle. On the ground, they see many old skulls and other bones.

"I hope we can just find it and get off of this island quickly." Joe said nervously, looking at the piles of bones and skeletons. "This place is already starting to scare me."

"Man, either nut up, or shut up." Russel told him. "You've dealt with some pretty dangerous stuff since this show started. Don't tell me you're wimping out on us over a few bones. Don't tell me you've never seen a dead body before."

"I haven't."

"Well, guess it's just me."

"You think everyone will be okay out there?" Wendy asked.

"Not you too. Don't tell me _you're_ scared, too?"

"I'm not. It's just...I got a bad feeling about this place."

With that, the three of them look up at the trees and see a whole swarm of monkeys. They were all looking down at them.

"Oh, it's just some monkeys." Joe said. "And here I was worried something bad was gonna happen."

But as soon as he said that, the monkeys started to act more hostile and ballistic. A bunch of them start jumping down at them to attack. Other ones were still in the trees throwing down fruits at them, mostly bananas and coconuts. The three of them scream and start running for it, dodging the fruit and to avoid those little buggers pouncing them.

"Okay, I take it back!" Russel yelled. "This island is freaking messed up!"

He looked over to Glass Joe ad noticed that one of those monkeys was latched onto the poor boxer's face and was clawing at him.

"AHHHH! GET THIS THING THIS OFF OF ME, GUYS!"

Russel then pulls out one of his drumsticks and tries whacking it upside the monkey's head, but that only made it angrier.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy yelled. With a swing of her arm, she knocked the monkey off his face, and blew many of the others away. But, it wasn't enough, as there were still many of the simians chasing after them. "Oh, give me a break!" They then go back to running away. "Now I really hope everyone's okay!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Joe was seen in the confessional sitting in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, and muttering to himself. "No more monkeys. No more monkeys. Make it all stop. Please let it all be a dream."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, we transition to the group that had DIO, Susie, and Dororo. They were following a small stream so that they could remember their path. They hear the screams of the group attacked by the monkeys all the way from the other side of the island.

"Ahh, music to my ears." DIO said, taking in the sounds of terror. "Nothing like the sound of people suffering to really ease your nerves."

"Yeesh, that's really dark." Dororo told him.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Susie said. "A little chaos never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but what if something _really_ bad happened to someone? What if someone dies?"

"If that happens," DIO told the kid, "Then that will make it easier for the rest of us to get the million."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What is **_**wrong**_** with some of these people?" Dororo asked herself. "They some of them are make my life seem completely normal."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I for one can't wait to get my hands on that treasure." Dororo said. "Who knows what it could be? Gold? Diamonds? It could be anything."

"Well, first, we have to actually _find_ the damn chest." Susie reminded her. "Besides, I don't think he'd actually make it very valuable stuff like that. So help me, if the treasure is the journey, or friendship, or any of that kind of bullcrap, so help me, I'll-"

"Just relax." DIO calmly told the monster. "Don't go jumping to conclusions yet. But you are right, we will need to find it first. Or hope that one of our teammates manages to do that first."

Now, we move to the Ice Climbers. The two were skipping along merrily, with Popo leading the way. Unfortunately, they weren't sure where they were.

"Hey, do you have any idea where we are?" Nana asked.

"Actually," Popo said, "Now that you mention it...I have no idea. I just thought we'd stumble upon it already."

"Wait, look over there. Haven't we passed it before?"

"Uhhhh, I think. "

"And what about that moss covered rock? I'm pretty sure this isn't the first, second, or even third time I've seen it."

Popo was unsure of what was happening. "What...what are you saying?"

"Don't you think that….maybe….you're leading us in circles?"

"What?! I can't be! Don't tell you're doubting me. I thought we were doing pretty good."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that maybe we should not try to not get lost, and maybe...I don't know...try something else?"

Popo was stunned. Normally, they agree on everything. And now, suddenly, they had differing plans and ideas.

"Are you serious?!" Popo asked, starting to raise his voice. "We've always been able to agree on everything! Why the sudden decision?"

"I don't know." Nana answered, starting to raise her voice herself. "It mean, we gotta win this, right?! Then we could try to think of an actual plan then wandering aimlessly! We've done nothing but go in circles, and I don't know how much time has passed. The other team could already have found their treasure and be off this island by now! That's the reason for my _sudden_ decision! Would it be so wrong if we did this my way?! "

Popo was honestly hurt by what she said. "I...I can't believe you! After all we've been through, and you don't think I got what it takes to help us win?!"

"I'm not saying you can't! I just want to try something else! Please, let's not fight about it!"

"It's too late for that! I can't believe you want to put our friendship in jeopardy over this!"

"I'm not trying to _do_ anything! Why can't you see that?! Are you that dense?!"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I'M NOT DENSE! MAYBE YOU'RE JUST TOO STUPID TO SEE ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!"

"TOO STUPID! I THOUGHT WE HAD EACH OTHER'S BACKS! LOOKS LIKE I WAS WRONG!"

"LOOKS LIKE THAT'S SOMETHING WE CAN ACTUALLY AGREE ON RIGHT NOW! I'LL BET YOU I CAN FIND THAT TREASURE ALL BY MYSELF! AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO DO IT!"

"ALRIGHT, FINE! THEN _I'LL_ TRY AND FIND IT MYSELF! AND I KNOW I DON'T NEED YOU TO HOLD ME BACK!

"FINE!"

"EVEN MORE FINE!"

And with that, two friends then storm off in different directions, trying to prove themselves over the other.

"Hmph. Who needs her?" Popo huffed. "I can do this. All on my...own."

"Let's see how he does without me." Nana said. "Without...me."

With a little bit of doubt within the two of them, they both then head off, unsure if they can change what has happened.

Now, moving to another group, we move to Katakuri, Tari, and Charlie.

"You guys see anything yet?" Charlie asked them, looking around the dense foliage.

"No...nothing yet." Tari answered. "I feel like we've been looking forever."

All of a sudden, they hear a squelching sound, like someone stepped in a mud puddle. They slowly look down, and realized that they had stepped in quicksand. The girls then scream out in fear.

"Oh no!" Charlie yelled. "We're stuck in quicksand!"

"I can't get out!" Tari said, struggling to get out, but it was only making her sink quicker. "Wait, where's Katakuri?! He could get us out!"

"Um, guys."

They both turn around and see that the pirate was already stuck, just like them. In fact, he was already about shoulder deep, and could only move his head.

"I'm...stuck." Katakuri said bluntly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chris was seen laughing. "I can't believe people were dumb enough to fall for the quicksand again! I only put it there again just to see if I could milk the joke again. Looks I was right." He then goes back to laughing."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, let's try to take a deepbreath and think of what to do." Charlie said, trying to act rational and calm about this.

"A deep breath?!" Tari cried. "How's that gonna help us?! I'm freaking out! We're stuck, and there's no one around to help us! We're as good as dead!"

"Try not to struggle so much." Katakuri said, "That will only make you sink quicker."

"We're stuck, regardless! There's nothing we can do now!"

"If this is how we're going down," Katakuri told them, "Then I have a confession to make."

They then go silent from what he said, despite the situation they were in. He then turns his head over to look at one of them in particular. "Charlie..."

"What? What is it?"

"You-"

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?!"

The three of them look and see Edward, Elena, and 18.

"Oh, thank god!" Tari said. "It's you guys!" She then quickly looked away when she saw Edward.

"What happened here?!" Elena asked.

"Well," Charlie said, "I think it's pretty obvious. But...how did you find us?"

"We could hear your screams." 18 said. "Turns out you guys weren't too far from where we were looking."

"Don't worry!" Edward told them. "I'll make sure to get you guys out!"

"Are you sure you want to help us out, though?" Katakuri asked. "I mean, we're on the other team."

"Do we look heartless to to you? Do you think we're just going to sit back and let you die over some treasure?"

"Well, could you please hurry?!" Tari cried. She was starting to hyperventilate. "I don't think we'll last for much longer!"

Edward then gently takes a hold of her hand. "Hey, look at me. Just calm down, okay?" He told her. "It'll be fine. Just stay calm. We'll get you out, alright?"

His comforting words were enough to stop the gamer from panicking any more. "Okay." She said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You ever get that feeling when it feels like time just slows down and one moment feels like it lasts forever?" Tari said. "That's what it felt like when he said those words to me. Every time I see him, he just keeps getting more amazing."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What was he going to tell me?" Charlie asked herself.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before we can see what happens to them, we now transition yet again. (Cliffhangers, am I right?) This time, we move to Edgeworth and Deadpool. The unlikely duo were climbing up the skull shaped mountain.

"See? Cliffhanger!" Deadpool said to the audience. "Get it?!"

"We're you trying to make a joke?" Edgeworth asked. "Because that made no sense whatsoever."

"Well, you wouldn't get the joke, anyway."

"How about you quit using your morbid and confusing sense of humor to dodge my questions?"

"So close." The merc muttered.

Edgeworth continues. "I'm just curious about where you keep disappearing off to. The same goes for a few other specific teammates. Is this just coincidence, or is there some kind of connection?"

"Coincidence, that's right!" Deadpool answered. "I mean, everyone does their own thing. Why try to keep track of everyone's whereabouts?"

Edgeworth was still skeptical. "Really? The _same_ people?"

Deadpool had decided to just keep lying and denying. "I guess. I know me and Spinel just hang out and get into some crazy hijinks. Pulling pranks, playing games, all that good jazz. I don't know what the others are up to."

"Is this true?"

"Yes. You can even ask them yourself. I'm sure they'd say the same thing.

"If that's the case, then I will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Did I solve the problem, or did I just make it worse?" Deadpool asked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two then keep climbing up in silence until they reach one of the eyes in the mountain.

"Hey, look over there!" Edgeworth yelled.

Deadpool looks where he's pointing, and sees in the eye of the mountain a family of birds nesting.

"I know, nature can be beautiful sometimes, right?" Deadpool said.

"Not that! Look, under them."

Deadpool took a closer look and saw that the birds and their nest were on top of the treasure chest.

"Yeah, you're right! It is there! Way to go, Edgy!"

"Please, don't call me that."

Edgeworth gently removes the the birds and the nest. Once he does this, Deadpool heaves up the chest with one arm.

"Man, this sucker's light." Deadpool said. "Time to let the others know."

Deadpool then takes one of his guns and fires it in the air. A giant cloud of smoke covers the sky as the bullet explodes. Again, another bald eagle falls down in front of them, charred to as crisp.

"Consider yourself lucky that we're not in America." Edgeworth told him. "Otherwise, I would be charging you for a felony right now."

"Hah! Like I'm scared of prison. Anyway, let's get back."

The two then hike back down the mountain, and make a beeline back to the shore.

Now, we move to Cinder, Rick, and Spinel. They were busy searching inside a small cave until they heard a loud boom.

"Could it be?" Spinel said.

The three ran out of the cave and see the giant smoke cloud in the sky.

"They found it already?!" Cinder asked.

"Looks like it." Rick said, taking out his flask and taking a swig. "To be honest, I was getting lazy and was just gonna call it quits on this search."

The two then give him a look.

"It doesn't matter now!" Spinel told them. She stretches out her eye to work as a makeshift telescope. She sees the shot came from the mountain. After taking a closer look, she sees Edgeworth and Deadpool, with the chest. The merc then starts doing a default dance. Music not included. "Looks like Deadpool and Edgeworth found it!"

"Of course that psycho would find it." Cinder said.

"At least he did. Let's get going!"

The three then head out as well to make it back to the shore.

We then transition again, but this time, it's back to DIO, Susie, and Dororo. The were busy with their search, but it was still coming up short. They also take notice of Deadpool's message to his team in the sky.

"Damn it!" Susie yelled. "They found it already?!

"Aw man." Dororo cried. "Then we really gotta hurry up."

Before they could get back to their search, something big suddenly comes out of the bushes and tackles DIO to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dororo cried. The creature turned to look at them. It appeared to be a beaver, but this one was bigger than all of them. It's brown fur was very shaggy, it had large, gnarled teeth, and was looking at them with murderous intent. It was one of the island's wooly beavers.

"Get off me, you mistake of nature!" DIO yelled to the giant rodent. The beast roars and quickly gets off of him. Before he could get back up, it overpowered him and swatted him out of the way. The beaver then turned its attention towards Susie and Dororo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This damn game treating me like a joke!" DIO yelled. He had some scratches and a couple couple of bruises on him. "I could have easily handled that mongrel, but it caught me by surprise. One by one, everyone will pay!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The beast then starts to slowly walk towards them. Dororo picks up a rock and chucks it at the beaver's face. This doesn't faze it and keeps edging closer.

Susie then gives a wicked grin. "Alright, tough guy. You wanna play a game?!" She then pulls out her axe. "Then try and beat _this_ high score!"

The beaver gets closer and quickly swats the axe out of her hands.

"Oh." Susie said. "Well, looks like we're gonna die. Sounds kind of fun, actually."

Dororo was honestly worried, but Susie was just standing there, ready to embrace death with with a smile on her face.

Right as it was about to maim them, they suddenly see the creature's top half of its body fall off its body. They look and noticed that somehow, somebody sliced it in half.

"Hey. You're welcome."

They look up and see Geralt, Mercy, and the Nomad. Geralt had money of his swords out, and there was blood dripping off of it. Mercy was over by DIO, using her staff to try and heal him.

"Are you feeling better?" The medic asked him.

"Enough! I'm fine!" DIO snapped, surprising her. "I don't need anyone's help! I'm great!"

"Did...did you do this?" Dororo asked Geralt.

"Yep." Geralt answered. "I took care of it. Consider yourselves lucky we were here in time for me to save you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's just great!" Susie complained. "That stupid witcher saved our lives now. But don't expect me to be indebted to him for anything! It's not like I'd do the same if the roles were reversed."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I didn't need any help, thank you very much." Susie snarled. "I would've rather died than to be saved by _you_."

"Just don't question it too much." Dororo told her. "Look!"

They all notice that inside the beaver's body was the chest.

"I'm not even going to ask how Chris put that in there." Mercy said.

"Doesn't matter how he got in there." Geralt told them. "What matters is that we got it. I suggest we hurry back to the shore and get the hell out of dodge."

"Yeah, considering the other team has already found their chest." Dororo told them.

"Even more reason to hurry." Mercy said.

Geralt picks up the chest, and the six of them try to hurry back.

Moving on from this, we move back to the Demons that were stuck in the quicksand. With Edward's quick thinking and his alchemy, he was able to make ropes, made with some vines, tree sap, among other things, to wrap around each of them. Edward was holding to the rope that was wrapped around Tari, Elena had the rope that held Charlie, while 18 had the one that wrapped around Katakuri.

"Okay, guys." Edward told his teammates. "On the count of three."

"Are you sure you'll be able to pull me out, given my size?" Katakuri asked 18.

18 just gives him a smile. "Don't doubt my strength."

"ONE...TWO….THREE!"

And with all of their strength, three pull the Demons out of the quicksand. Charlie and Katakuri came out easily, but when Tari was pulled out, the force caused her to fall right on top of Edward. Their faces were very close to each other. They could feel the heat from each other blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edward said nervously as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, i-i-it's nothing." Tari stuttered. "T-thanks again for saving us."

"Oh, uh, no problem."

"I'll try to find a way to repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, thanks so much you guys." Charlie told them.

"No problem." Elena said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Who knows how much time we wasted while we were stuck." Katakuri said.

With that, the six of them hear a loud boom and see Deadpool's message shot.

"Or that, I guess." Charlie said. "Thanks again guys, but we really got to get going!"

The three Demons then run off, leaving behind their saviors.

Suddenly, 18 realizes something. "Wait, how long has it been?" She asked them.

"I don't know. I lost track of time." Elena said.

"Well, let's go and check in, anyway." Edward told them. "There's gotta be someone there."

And the three of them then rush back to check in.

We then see a split screen with the Ice Climbers searching on their own without each other. The look on their faces showed hey were still upset over he fight that happened earlier. But, as they were both busy, searching, and each of them moving in sync, it gave them time to think it all over.

"Was I being too rash?" They said to themselves at the same time. "Is there any way I can fix this? I feel so empty. I should probably apologize to him/her. I just hope he'll/she'll forgive me. Forget the treasure, I got to make things right!"

With that, the two frosty friends stop what they're doing, and head out to find each other.

As if in slow motion, the two are shown running up to each other with open arms and teary eyes. When they get close enough, they start hugging each other.

"I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID TO YOU!" They both cried to each other. "I'M WAS BEING A RUDE JERK! I NEVER SHOULD'VE SAID THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOU! CAN YOU FIND IT IN YOU TO FORGIVE ME?! YES, I WILL FORGIVE YOU! LET'S NEVER FIGHT AGAIN!"

Finally, when they calm down, they both realize the same thing.

"Wait, do you think we'd ought to check in with the rest of the team?" Nana asked.

"Probably." Popo said. "That...we can actually agree on."

The two then try to find their way back to the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What a day this has been." Popo said.**

**"I know, right?" Nana added. "I feel that what we went through today has made our bond stronger, or something.**

**"I'm sure we learned **_**some**_** lesson from all of this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the shore, Deadpool and Edgeworth were already there, waiting for the others. There was no way that none of them didn't get the message. Edgeworth was standing there waiting patiently, while Deadpool was sitting on the chest, posing like the statue, _The Thinker."_

How much longer till they get here?" Edgeworth said aloud.

"I don't know, let me _think_ about it."

From the other side of the beach, the two notice some of the Vampires run out. (The six that were there when they found the case in the wooly beaver)

"Looks like they found theirs." Edgeworth said. "The others had better hurry.

With that, they see most of the Demons coming out of the jungle. It was Katakuri, Charlie, Tari, Cinder, Rick, and Spinel. Right behind them, there was 18, Edward, and Elena.

"Ah, there they are!" Deadpool said. "Let's make like Michael Jackson and beat it!"

"What happened to you guys?" Edgeworth asked them.

"Don't ask." Tari said. "We need to get going!"

"Hold it. We're missing a few members." Katakuri said.

They looked around and noticed that Wendy, Russel, and Joe were nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah. We can't leave without them." Charlie said.

"Do we _have_ to wait for them?" Rick asked. "I mean, we could just leave them. Hell, I can't even remember their *belch* names."

"How long have _you_ guys been here?" Elena asked her team.

"We practically just got here not too long before you guys." Mercy told them.

"Good, now let's get off this crappy island!" DIO said.

"Hold your horses!" Geralt said. "We're missing a couple of people."

The Vampires look around and notice it.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it doesn't look like Dit and Dot are nowhere to be seen." Susie said.

"What's taking them so long?" 18 said.

Both teams then notice Russel, Wendy, and Joe running out of the jungle, the whole troop of monkeys chasing after them.

"GUYS, GET IN THE BOATS!" Russel yelled, "WE GOTTA GET OFF THIS HELL HOLE, NOW!"

Noticing their teammates, and more importantly, the monkey army, all of the Demons quickly get in the boats, load the chest on Deadpool's boat, and quickly row back to the island, and out of sight. With this, the monkeys then return back into the jungle.

"Darn it, they're already heading back!" Edward said.

"What's taking those popsicles so long?!" DIO said, his patience starting to wear thin.

After he said this, the Ice Climbers came out of the jungle, and up to their team.

"Hey, you found it!" They both said.

"What happened? What took you guys so long?!" Susie asked.

"Boy, you wouldn't believe what we've been through." Popo said.

"Yeah," Nana added, "We had a fight, separated, thought it all out, and started searching for each other, rekindling our bond!" The two then high five.

"So let me get this straight."DIO said slowly. "You two took too long, just because of a little fight, INSTEAD OF searching for the treasure?!"

The smile that the Ice Climbers had on their face quickly disappeared as soon as they heard this.

"Well...I guess when you put it that way," Popo said, "I guess it sounds bad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"And so, it looks like another pair of fools has sealed their fate." DIO said."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look, we can argue about this later!" Geralt said. "If you forgot, the Demons are way ahead of us! We have a challenge to win!"

With this, the Vampires quickly load up the chest, get in the boats, and the living oars from earlier start to row them back at a breakneck speed. The race to get back first had begun.

With the living oars, the Vampires were starting to catch up to the Demons, but it was not enough. The lead that they had already had on them was still helping them out. They get closer and closer and closer to the island, with Chris standing there, waiting. Both teams try to go as fast as they can, but in the end, all of the Demons get to the beach first.

"And the winners are...the Devilish Demons!" Chris announced.

The Vampires quickly pull up at the shore right as he said that. With that, the Demons cheer in celebration.

"Argh! So close!" Susie yelled, punching the ground.

"Well, I know we have _two_ somebodys that really slowed us down, today." DIO said, giving the Ice Climbers his signature smirk. The two friends look at each other nervously.

"To the victor goes the spoils." Chris told the Demons. "You may now open your chest and claim your reward!"

"Awright, come to papa!" Deadpool said as he opened up the chest. They all look inside and see that the only thing inside was a small ticket.

"Now what's this about?!" Cinder asked angrily.

"That ticket is your team's ticket to a killer party tonight! Complete with good food, games, festivities, music, and all wrapped with a fireworks show!"

The Demons cheer again about this.

"Well, as for you Vampires, you'll be rewarded with sending one of your own home by cannon."

"I _really_ wish we didn't have that fight now." Popo whispered to Nana.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, the Vampires were sitting at the campfire ceremony again.

"Tsk tsk." Chris told them. "Eleven marshmallows, but only ten Vampires. Easy math, but the hard truth. Listen for your name."

"Susie"

"Edward"

"Mercy"

"Nomad"

"Elena"

"Geralt"

"18"

"Dororo"

"And DIO"

With this, it only left the Ice Climbers. The gasp and hold each other tightly. They realized that one of them was gonna be leaving.

"You two were only concerned about each other than the challenge today, but only one of you icicles gets to stay. This was yet another close vote. The final marshmallow goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Nana."

"NO!" Nana cried as soon as she heard it. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY US?! AND JUST WHEN WE FIXED EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry. Thems the rules."

Nana starts crying, but Popo takes a hold of her hands.

"Look, it's okay." Popo told her, Tears also in his eyes. "What's done is done. I'm not enjoying this either, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"I just don't want to be away from you again." Nana sniffles.

"Neither do I. But, before I go,I have just one thing to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Go out there and fight for the both of us. And win. For me." He was starting to choke up. "Even if...you don't win….just *sniffles* go out there and do your best! I won't think of you any differently. Can I *sniffles* ask that of you?!"

The two were balling their eyes out, but we're trying to be strong about it.

"I WILL! I PROMISE!" Nana cries.

With that, the two then give each other an Eskimo kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. But keep your head high for the both of us."

"I will."

"Sorry to interrupt this very emotional send off," Chris said, "but shouldn't we actually get _to_ the send off? Popo, your ride awaits."

"Well, guess I'm off."

Popo then gets in the cannon, as the host is ready to push the button.

"Any last words?"

"Go get 'em NaNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And just like that, Popo was blasted off, his voice fading out, Nana watching all of this glumly. Some of her teammates walk up to her to try and comfort her.

"Aw, it's gonna be okay." Elena told her.

"Yeah. Just stay strong like he said." Geralt said. "Show him you got a strong head on your shoulders."

Nana was wiping her tears off. "I will. Thanks guys. It's not gonna be easy, but I'll do my best."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just you wait, Popo!" Nana said. "I'll win! I'll do my best! Hope you're watching! I miss you already!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Vampires then leave and head back to their cabin. They see the Demons celebrating their victory with the party they got from their reward. There was music playing, dancing, laughing, and eating. Most of the Demons just shrug this off, and head to bed. Well….except for a few of them.

Some of them take notice that Edward, Elena, and 18 were watching them from outside their cabin.

"Hey, you guys!" Charlie called out. "Why don't you come over here and party with us?!"

"What?" The three of them said in surprise.

"Yeah." Wendy said. "Charlie and do big bro told us what you guys did for them."

"I mean," Tari said, walking up to them, but shyly looking away from them. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. Think of it as...our way to thank you."

"That's nice of you guys," 18 said, "but I'm tired after today. I'm just gonna go ahead and get some sleep."

"And I'm not feeling in a party mood." Elena said. "BUT, I think _Edward_ would like to join you."

"WHAT?!" Edward and Tari said at the same time.

"Hey, you guys-" Edward started to say, but turned around and realized that his two teammates already went inside the cabin.

"Well, I guess I will." Edward told them, and then all of them laughed.

A montage is shown, as all of them are enjoying themselves. The scenes that flash by are as follows. Everyone is laughing as they see Katakuri stuffing his face with the desserts. Rick is going on one of his drunken rants. They're playing Pin the Tail on the Deadpool. Russel is putting on a drum solo. Everyone is engaging in a Smash Ultimate tournament, with Tari standing victorious, and Cinder looking mad that she got second place.

At the end, everyone is sitting on the ground, watching the fireworks show. Edward and Tari were sitting right next to each other.

"You know what? Thanks for inviting me." Edward told her as they watched the show.

"Well, it's the least I could do." Tari said. "You did save our skins back there."

"And do the same thing for you again and again a million times over."

As they're watching the spectacle, they're hands are just barely touching each other. The two of them don't say anything, but they both secretly wished that this moment could last forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's a lot to take away from this episode. This one really went all over the place, didn't it? Well, I have to say that I'm really proud of this one, if I have do say so myself. I would've had the episode posted sooner, but this week has been all crazy one. I had a different challenge for this, but it gave me writer's block badly. So, this episode was a fun one. A treasure hunt, the fact that the evil alliance now has the dirt on everyone, and there seems to be more development for some of the members within it. They're also at more risk of being discovered. Now, we must say goodbye to Popo. I knew for this one that one of them was getting the boot, but sadly, Popo lost that coin toss. Nana will try to do her best without him. Who knows how that will turn out. The elimination was a pretty sad one for me to do write, if we're being honest. I also enjoyed some of the sweet moments between some of the potential couples in this episode. I just hope someone will muster the courage and tell the other how they feel. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this episode. As always, review and let me know what you think. Any challenge ideas, and you know who to call.**

**Deadpool: GHOSTBUSTERS!**

**Could you please not butt in right now? This is my outro.**

**Deadpool: And I'm crashing it. Hope you guys enjoyed-**

**I already did that part. Sorry DP, but this is my part of the episode. Well, I'm very tired after writing this episode, and I need some well deserved rest. After that, it's back to brainstorming for the next episode. Till next time. Stay tuned.**

**Deadpool: And this is MemeKing, signing off!**

**Argh!**


	9. Champs and Chumps

Episode 7: Champs and Chumps

**Hello, viewing world. It's me, back with another episode. And trust me, this will be a fun one. It will be more laid back then some of the previous ones I've done. First off, let me say thanks to you all for making this story hit over 2,600 views. Wow. I never expected to reach 1,000, let alone this. I want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and letting me use your amazing challenge ideas. I know I do the work, but I couldn't have done it without you all. Here's to hoping we hit 5,000. A guy can dream, huh? Anyway, let's answer these reviews.**

**1602jaw: I'm glad you liked it. I mean, the Ice Climbers were meant to be an expy of them, but more competent and useful. Who knows how they'll do now that one is gone.**

**MasterSaixus: Yes, everyone had their own moments in the previous chapter. Was there ever any doubt that Edgeworth would expect something is up? This could be hard for the alliance. Especially Deadpool. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place, and now he has to keep his yap shut? Things are gonna get dicey.**

**Happiness studios: All is forgiven. I'm just glad you enjoyed this episode. There's a lot of interesting stuff that has yet to fully develop. More surprises are in store. The alliance is really in danger, now. As for the elimination, it was supposed to go down differently. Popo was still planned to leave, but I had to change the episode's challenge part way through due to writer's block for that other challenge. Yes, it could have been better, and I apologize. I'm going to keep improving more and more. But for now, we have to keep moving forward. Also I like that you're a fan of EdRi. That's what I'm calling the pairing for Ed and Tari.**

**For today, watch as many of our competitors show their skills, and see who comes out in top as a superstar. Now, let us begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors were sent on a hunt for treasure beyond their wildest dreams. Too bad it was on Boney Island. Once they got there, everyone went through their own kind of mayhem. The evil alliance is at risk of being discovered by Edgeworth, and DIO told them there's no going back now. For now, they lay low. Some of the Demons got some help from some of the Vampires, and it may have helped some of them bond a little more. On the other end of that spectrum, the Ice Climbers had a falling out, but not too long after, patched it up. Too bad by the time they did, Popo was sent packing, leaving Nana to fight for the both of them. How will she fare now that she's a climber down? What will the alliance do now that they're under high alert? And will Deadpool get any more annoying? Yes to that. Find out on today's exciting episode of Total Drama Infinite!"

Cue intro

The episode opens in the morning with everyone just waking up, getting dressed, and heading to breakfast. They were all groggy and feeling exhausted from the treasure hunt the previous day. The Demons were even more worn out from their party that they got as a reward for winning the last challenge.

"Geez, that was one killer party last night, wasn't it?" Russel said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Totally worth it!" Deadpool exclaimed, waking up filled with his unnaturally psychotic cheeriness. "Even the part with getting donkey tails poked on me!"

"So, I'm sure you had _plenty_ of fun last night." Wendy whispered to Tari.

"Wha...what are y-you talking about?" Tari stuttered.

"I saw how you were acting around Ed. Not just last night, but other times, too. I think you two would really hit it off."

"R-really? You think so?"

As they were walking, Katakuri overheard this and tried to quickly silence Wendy.

"Kid, you shouldn't be talking about that kind of stuff just yet." Katakuri told the mage. "Not until you're older."

"Seems like Tari isn't the only one with relationship issues." Wendy teased.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Some people are so dense." Wendy said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, looks like it's time to start another boring day." Susie said as everyone walked through the doors into the cafeteria. But what they saw made any of them who were still feeling sleepy go wide awake very quickly.

Before them was a spread of the most delicious buffet you have ever seen. All of their favorite foods, and more, were laid out before them. I swear, you could see the chorus of angels singing. Everyone was just awestruck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, isn't all of this quite the surprise." Geralt said. "Seems they can actually make good food if you really tried.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is this….real? Or am I dreaming?" Dororo asked.

"It looks real, and it smells real." Charlie said, taking in the smell of the delicious banquet.

"Something's up." Katakuri said skeptically. "This has gotta be some kind of trick. Or it could be a trap."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to look at a gift horse in the mouth?" Deadpool asked him. "Just don't question it and enjoy it. It's obviously laid out just for us."

"Well, I'm not eating any of it. I'm sticking to my guns."

After he said that, everyone heard a loud rumbling coming from the pirate's stomach.

"Well, looks like someone is a hungry little piggy, aren't they?" Charlie jokingly teased.

"Oh, ha ha." He said sarcastically, also joking around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, fine." Katakuri said. "I'll eat. But I know Chris has some kind of trick up his sleeve with this. He wouldn't really give us all of this food out of the kindness of his heart."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With that, everyone sat down and started enjoying what may as well be the best meal of their lives.

"I gotta say, this they really outdid themselves this time." Edward said as they were all enjoying their breakfast.

"Don't any of you still find this suspicious, though?" Geralt asked. "I think that mochi guy was onto something.

"How about you shut your yap and actually eat!" Susie told him as she took a bite out of a slice of cake. "You scared?

"No. I just find it odd. Is it all a trick? Is it to prepare us for something? Or something else?"

"Well, whatever it is, I don't really care at this point." 18 said. "After eating the same gross crap, this is a nice change of pace."

As they were eating, some of the Vampires noticed someone wasn't eating at all. They saw Nana sitting there with her head hung low.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elena asked her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"It's nothing." Nana replied quickly.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Nana just slowly nodded her head. "I miss him so much. I want to do this for both of us, but now, I'm not sure. Anytime I felt scared or worried, I always had him by my side. Now, I feel lost. I don't know what to do. Maybe...I should just call it quits and go home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I don't know if I can personally relate with what she's going through," Elena said, "but I don't like seeing her so sad. At the very least, I'll try to help her through this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know what I think you should do?" Elena told her. "Do what _Popo_ told you to do. He wanted you to stay strong and push forward. If you give up now, how do you think he'd feel about that?"

"I guess...he would feel very sad."

"Then do it! Keep going! Do what he said and give it your best!"

This may have been what was needed to get the young climber out of this funk. She shouldn't give up. She realized she should stop feeling sorry for herself and just keep moving forward. If she didn't, well, she'd be throwing away everything Popo told her to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I guess she's right." Nana said. "I can't be like this. It's not gonna be easy, but I have to. I'll make sure to go all the way! I'll win that money, and then the two of us can buy that pet polar bear we always wanted."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know what? Thanks." Nana said. "I'll try to stop feeling sad and just go for it."

"That's good to hear." Elena said.

DIO watched this going on and thought it was all funny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Isn't that just cute?" DIO sneered. "The little girl thinks she has what it takes. Even with her partner, she wouldn't stand a chance. I give her two challenges before she cracks."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Still think it's all a trick, Donuts?" Deadpool asked Katakuri, as he saw the pirate eating as if it was his last meal.

"Yes." Katakuri answered, his mouth full.

"Ugh." Cinder said in disgust as she saw him eat. "You're like a bottomless pit. How about you stop eating like a gluttonous slob. I'm losing my appetite just watching you."

"Hey, I am what I am. I'll simply crush those who got a problem with me."

"Could you _please_ shut your fucking mouths?!" Rick groaned, having another one of his hangovers. "My head is killing me, and listening to your bitching isn't helping it one bit! Jesus Christ, is it so much ask for some peace and quiet?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cinder said sarcastically. "I forgot that we're living in _your_ world!"

"That's right, you better not forget!"

Cinder just gritted her teeth at his comeback.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I know Rick is quite the genius," Cinder said, "but he needs to he needs to be more cooperative. His attitude, and foul mouth, isn't helping one bit. I'm just about ready to cut him loose. He's not gonna ruin **_**my**_** plans. If everything goes right, once we get rid of everyone else and it's just our group left, I'll be able to easily overpower the rest of them. I just need him to actually listen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know, I think you have a problem." Edgeworth told the scientist.

"Yeah. I know I do." Rick replied back. "And I don't need pompous, self righteous pricks like you to remind me."

"You know, I don't need to eat, but it seems like you're really enjoying it." Spinel said to Deadpool.

"Better believe it." Deadpool said. To eat, he lifted up part of his mask so that only his mouth was shown. Trust me, no one wants to see his face again. "First an amazing party, and an even greater breakfast? Things can only go up from here!"

As soon as he said that, as if on cue, Chris comes through the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like you jinxed us." Spinel said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So," Chris told them kindly, "How's everyone enjoying their breakfast?"

"It's good as hell." Russel said.

"Shows that _someone_ around can actually make something decent if he puts his dumb little mind to it." Susie said.

As soon as she said this, a butcher knife whizzed by and hit their table, the utensil landing right in front of her.

"Are we going to have a problem again, girl?!" Chef yelled from the kitchen. "Why don't you be grateful?!"

"Pff. You don't scare me at all. I'll say what I want and everyone will go about their business. If not, someone's getting thrashed! Got it?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Another person here who I really don't like." Susie stated. "And I think the feeling is mutual. If people got a problem with me, they need to have a private talk with my axe."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That girl needs a serious attitude adjustment!" Chef said. "One way or another, she's gonna learn some respect. Even if I have to do it the hard way."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"If I may ask," Mercy said. "Why the different breakfast?"

"Yeah, that's been bothering me as well." Geralt added. "So my question is this. What's the catch?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong it." Chris told them. "All this is for is to give you all the energy needed for today's challenge. And trust me, you'll need the energy."

"Well, what is it, if it requires the extra energy?" Tari asked.

"It's going to be a day of sports themed challenges! There will be multiple events that multiple teammates will be participating in. All you have to do is win the most events today to win invincibility."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, now that sounds like something that I can get behind." Edward said. "Beats what we've been through already. If it means he's going easy, then I'm okay with that."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, I just really wish we could get a singing challenge." Charlie said, a little bummed. "I feel that I can better express myself through song. But sports….I guess that's fine too."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All you must do is win three out of five events." Chris continued. "Today, we will see who among you have what it takes to become MVPS. So eat up, because you're gonna need it. Once everyone is done, meet me at the dodgeball court for your first event."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"As simple as it sounds," Edgeworth said, "I'm still skeptical."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, once everyone was done eating, both teams were gathered at the dodgeball court.

"Okay, for this first event, we're going to start it off a little nostalgic. With that, we're going to start with a game of dodgeball. But, there's a difference."

"Which is?" Dororo asked.

"Instead, we will just be playing one single round. You will each pick five members of your team to go out and play, so choose wisely. The same rules still apply as the last time we did this. You get hit, you're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower is out. You can use a ball to deflect another ball, but if it knocks it out of your hands, then you're out. Everyone clear?"

They all nod their heads.

"Good. Now pick which of you will be going out to play."

Both teams then huddle up to figure this out.

"Okay, let me out there!" Susie told them. "They're toast as far as I'm concerned!"

"I'm honestly _concerned_ about _you_ going out there." Mercy told the monster.

This had upset Susie. "Why the hell not?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Geralt said. "You're this team's unstable wild child. You're reckless, violent, vulgar-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the compliments. So what?"

"Um, it's not that we don't trust you." Nana said nervously.

"It's that we can't." 18 finished.

"Seriously?! None of you trust me?!"

"Let her go." DIO said. "It's just a game of dodgeball. What's the harm?"

"And who gave you the right to decide that?" Edward asked.

"As this team's captain, I feel that I should have the final say. So if she wants to play, I say let her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well isn't that great that **_**someone**_** on this team recognizes my skill." Susie said. "I don't know if it's just because we're in an alliance, but at least he trusts me enough. I don't need them to like me. I'm just here to win that cash. But still, the fact that they think I'm **_**that**_** kind of person really pissed me off! Bunch of jerks!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright fine." Geralt said to DIO. "But if she does something crazy out there, it's on you!"

"Relax, no one's gonna get hurt." Susie told them, and then gave off that scary smile of hers. "Much."

"Then I'm going out there." Geralt said. "It's probably a good idea that somebody keep a close eye on you, just in case."

"Alright, I guess I'll go out there, too." 18 said.

"Me too." Edward said, pounding his fist. "Could be fun."

The Nomad then raised his hand, indicating he wanted to go.

"Well, we came to an agreement very quickly." Elena said.

"Anyone got any complaints?" Mercy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Good." DIO said. "Then you all better not fail."

"Hopefully none of you will hold us back." Susie sneered.

Now, we see the Demons huddled together, trying to decide their players.

"Let me go out there!" Deadpool pleaded. "Pretty please. With a cherry on top!"

Charlie was a little freaked out by his eagerness. "I...guess so." Charlie said. "If you seem that enthusiastic about it, I guess go right ahead."

"If that's the case, I'll go out there, too." Spinel said, as she and Deadpool high fived. "This game actually sounds like fun. I've never played dodgeball before."

"Oh, it's one of America's funnest past times. Besides reading fanfiction of course." He then just slowly looks over at the camera.

"Captain, I hope you'll be fine if I go out there." Katakuri asked.

"Definitely."

"Good. I won't let you all down."

"Well, guess I'll go too." Russel volunteered. "Figure I should work off the calories from earlier."

"Okay, that's four." Charlie told them. "Who wants to be the last one?"

"Um...I guess I'll go." They heard Tari pipe up.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Cinder asked the gamer. "You spend so much time with your little video games, are you sure you can do this? This takes a lot more physical activity than moving your thumbs.

"I-I mean, games can improve hand eye coordination, a-among other things."

"I mean, if you say so." Rick said, sounding like he could care less. "A nerd like you would be easy pickings in a game such as this. Dodgeball is all about picking the best players, getting stuck with the useless nerds and *belch* geeks, and watching them get their asses handed to them as the more adept athletes actually make a contribution. All in all, it's survival of the *urp* fit*belch*test."

This actually started to worry her. "That doesn't really make me feel any more confident."

"Hey, just stating facts."

"Well, I know for sure _I_ probably wouldn't be much help." Joe said. "Unless one of these events was boxing."

"Which you'd still get beaten down like a little bitch." Rick said.

"Um...okay. I guess we're all in agreement, then?" Charlie asked. Her team nodded. She then put her hand out, and the rest of the team soon followed. "Great. Good luck out there, guys. Let's go out there, and-"

"BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Deadpool exclaimed, getting weird looks from his team.

"Okay, sounds like everyone has their players decided." Chris said. "Players, it's time to take to the court, and dodge some balls!"

The five players from each team take to their side of the court, with a whole row of five dodgeballs in the center of the court. Chef then takes his seat above them to act as referee."

"Okay, everyone ready?" Chris asked as both teams stared each other down. "Then let the first match, begin!"

And with that, the game was on. Susie then rushed up to center of the court screaming, and grabbed two balls. "Take….THIS!"

She threw the first ball, aiming for Tari, who was standing there looking worried. Suddenly, her eye glowed blue, activating her Expert Mode. She quickly analyzed the ball, and it's speed and trajectory, and bent her body back instinctively (Pretty much like in the Matrix) dodging the rubber projectile.

This had angered Susie. "Alright, nerd! How about a taste of this one!"

She threw the second ball, this one going faster than the previous one. It was close to hitting Tari, but a pink hand stretched out and grabbed the ball. Turns out, Spinel grabbed it from the other side of their side of the court. Chef blows the whistle, signaling that Susie was out.

"What?!" Susie growled. "I can't be out that quickly! I want a redo! That was rigged, you lousy chef!"

"Sorry, girlie." Chef told her, honestly taking a little bit of enjoyment out of her outburst. "Rules are rules. The pink one caught the ball you threw. You're out. End of story."

"FINE!" She snapped as he stomped over to the bleachers, where the rest of her team were sitting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Damn it!" Susie shouted. "Out that early?! That was a load of bull! That guy has something against me or something!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, we're off to a terrible start." Geralt said. "But it seems like karma really bit her hard."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With that, the game continued. Russel quickly picked up a ball and threw at the Nomad. With the ball coming towards him, he clapped his hands, and made the ball drop to the ground, sprouting a face, arms, and legs. The ball then starts to scurry off.

"Hey, is he allowed to do that?!" Cinder yelled. "Isn't that cheating?!"

"It's okay to use your powers." Chris said. "So he wasn't cheating. In fact, that was some smart thinking on his part."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Nomad just gives a thumbs up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Crap." DIO thought out loud. "If I would've known we can use our powers, I would've gone out there myself and won with my time stopping ability." This then gave the vampire an idea. A mean, nasty, sick, devillish idea "Maybe I still can use it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the game is going on, DIO quickly mutters, "Za Warudo." And with that familiar ticking sound, time had stopped. He had to work quickly, as he had ten seconds to fulfill his plan. He quickly grabbed all all of the balls, and set them in the air close to the Demons so that they would easily get hit.

"Sometimes, I surprise even myself." DIO said as he walked back to his seat, and prepared to act like he had nothing to do with what was about to go down. Once time started back up, he quickly saw that something pulled all of the Demons out of the way quicker than he could see, all of the balls missing their intended targets.

_"What?!" _DIO thought._ "Impossible! How did they miss? How did they get out of-"_

He looked over and saw that several mochi arms were wrapped around the Demons. And eyes glowing red. Of course! Katakuri saw the future, and saw him and his team inevitably getting hit. So, he made sure that didn't happen, by quickly grabbing them and getting them out of the way.

"I don't know what that was about," Tari said to Katakuri, "but thanks."

"Man, can those balls teleport like I can?" Deadpool asked. "Still, thanks for the save, Donuts!"

"I think I have a _good_ feeling what happened." Katakuri said, glaring at DIO. "But we can't worry about that, now. Let's finish this. And please, call me by my real name."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"DAMN IT!" DIO yelled, punching a hole in the wall. "That pelican eel knew what was gonna happen! Damn it all to hell! That ability of his is a pain! There has to be a weakness to it! That file doesn't tell me how to deal with it! It didn't say anything about weaknesses! But don't worry. I **_**will**_** get rid of him!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"If there's one thing I hate more than anything," Katakuri said, "It's when someone interferes in another person's fight!" I know this isn't a fight, but I hate it when outside forces get in the way! He's not going to get away with a trick like that again!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I wonder how this hole got here." Mercy asked herself, looking at the hole in the wall."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With the game continuing, 18 took a ball and threw it at high speed. Unfortunately, Spinel tried to stretch around it, but it curved and hit her in the chest. With a whistle blow, Spinel was out.

"Darn." Spinel said, as she walked over to the bleachers. "She's good."

Geralt now tried aiming his balls towards Deadpool, but with his teleportation belt, the merc was dodging them easily, and of course, making a spectacle of it.

"Oops. You gotta try better than that." Deadpool said, as he teleports again. "So slow." And again. "Come on, give me a challenge." Sigh. And again. "And again, again, again. We get it, MemeKing. I'm just saving you the trou-"

But while he was busy talking to….me, he got hit in the head with a well timed shot from Edward. Well, doesn't it just suck to be him right about now?

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Deadpool said. "And for the record, it doesn't suck, it's just surprising."

Deadpool exits the court, and as that happens, Russel takes out the Nomad before he could react. Just as soon as he took him out, the drummer then gets taken out by Geralt. This left only Katakuri, Russel, and Tari for the Demons, and Edward, Geralt, and 18 for the Vampires.

The three remaining Vampires take the balls they were holding, and take a shot at Katakuri. Unfortunately for them, he pirate used his powers and made holes in his body so the balls pass through without hitting him, but they end up hitting Russel.

"Geez, this guy has got some pretty good abilities." Geralt said.

Tari takes a ball and tries to hit 18, but the android was too quick, and ducked, with the ball actually hitting Edward dead in the face. And this was a pretty hard it. It knocked the alchemist flat on his back.

Tari saw what she did and started freaking out! "OH NO!" Tari cried. "I-I'm so sorry about that!"

Edward was getting up, and everyone saw a big red mark on most of his face.

"Ooh, that's gonna feel terrible tomorrow." Chris said.

"Please, I'm sorry!"

"It's...fine." Edward told her, wincing a little bit from the pain. "You did what you were supposed to do. It's okay."

Tari had felt relieved, but that had came to an end when 18 walked up close to her and lightly tossed the ball to hit her in the head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I still feel terrible for it," Tari said, "but I'm glad he forgave me. I'm sure that that hit will hurt, though. Just goes to show how great of a guy he is."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I appreciate how concerned she was for me." Edward said. "And yeah, it hurt pretty bad, but it's not like this changes anything between us. I mean, not that we're anything or something like that. Wait, why I even say that in the first place? Man, I just can't get her out of my head."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Tari out, this just left Katakuri on his own against 18 and Geralt.

"Okay, two on one." 18 said. "We can handle him."

They both each grab two balls and throw them at Katakuri, but the giant man quickly dodges. He then stands there with his arms crossed, with foir mochi arms coming out of him, grabbing the balls that were thrown at him.

"Don't forget what this guy is capable of." Geralt said. "Prepare yourself."

"FINISH THEM! FINISH THEM!" Deadpool cheered.

Katakuri then takes a deep breath, and throws the balls all around the room. Everyone takes cover as the balls ricochet off the walls and ceiling. Katakuri still stood there, unmoving. Now, it felt as though it were misses bouncing around. 18 and Geralt were trying to dodge them, but with how fast they were moving, it was all inevitable. 18 took several hits to the face, while Geralt took many hits from behind.

Once everything calmed down, everyone saw that the two Vampires were on the ground from the assault, and Katakuri still standing there.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to actually try?" Katakuri said.

"And with that, Katakuri has won the first event!" Chris announced.

With tnat, the pirate walks back to his team as they cheer for him. The Vampires stood there, still wondering what just happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That man is a monster." 18 said. "And he wasn't even trying?!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like I'll need to try harder." Geralt said. "That man is a pretty strong opponent. He could very well be one of the strongest people here. With the perfect mix of abilities on him, he could very well be a big challenge. But I have skills as well, that they don't know about. All in all, it seems I'll need to do better."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Why does this man have so much power?!" DIO yelled. "Why can't I beat him?! There's gotta be something!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Way to go out there!" Wendy exclaimed. "You were amazing."

"That was some great work out there!" Charlie told him. "Definitely the MVP."

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't let any of you down." Katakuri said. "And especially to not bring shame to my captain."

"Never doubted you for a second." Edgeworth told him. "That was some impressive work."

"Work? He curbstomped them without breaking a sweat." Deadpool said. "You would do pretty good in Death Battle."

"If only they could give me a worthy opponent." Katakuri said. "A guy can dream."

"Alright, can someone please explain _what_ just happened?!" Dororo asked her team.

"What just happened?" Geralt said. "What just happened was that we experienced true power."

"Tch. He's not that great." Susie scoffed. "I could've easily handled him."

"He's a monster." Nana said. "And it's not like you did much anyway."

"Hey, Chef has it in for me! That was rigged!"

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Chris told them, "It's time for the next game."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is not going well." Edward said. "We're already at a major disadvantage, and it seems like our team has a little bit of trouble cooperating. **_**Some**_** of us, at least. Seems like Susie isn't much of a team player. I don't know how anyone can tolerate her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later…)**

Both teams were now gathered at the base of a steep cliff wall. With that, there were harnesses gear.

"Welcome to part two." Chris said. "Mountain climbing!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mountain climbing? This is perfect!" Nana said. "Popo and I are experts at climbing mountains. But since he's not here...well...I guess I can show that I can still do it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"With this, two members of each team will be working together to climb up to the top. With a few surprises, of course."

"I'm afraid to ask what kind of surprises there are." Spinel said.

"We did a challenge similar to this back in season one, and it's got all the same things. Rusty nails, explosives, and oil slicks, you name it."

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Joe said.

"You will use the harnesses to stay attached to your partner. You will win once the both of you get to the top. As long as there's no flying, use any means necessary to aid you." Now, I will let you pick your two climbers."

"Guys, I can do this!" Nana said. "I've climbed lots of mountains."

"Won't that be a little hard without your little buddy?" DIO asked. "You guys are like Christmas lights. Take out one bulb, and the whole thing goes off."

"Well, that's why I need a good partner to help me."

"Then count me in!" Elena said.

"Really? You'll be my partner?"

"Yeah. I'm sure we can do this. I'm no Popo, but I'll do what I can. Just lead the way."

Nana gave a salute. "You got it! I mean, if everyone else doesn't have a problem with it."

"Not at all." Mercy said. "You seem to have a lot more experience in this than we might."

Now, let's see how the Demons are doing deciding their climbers.

"Um, I guess I'll try." Wendy said. "It doesn't look too hard."

"Then I'm going, too." Rick said, as he tossed a pair of shoes at Wendy. "Here, put those on."

"What are these?"

Rick was starting to put on a pair of the same shoes and then pushed a button them. "These bad boys will allow you to easily *belch* walk on any surface. Upside-down, side to side, up down, right down, whatever. We'll be able to walk up that cliffside like a sidewalk."

"Well isn't this interesting." Cinder said to Rick. "Actually doing something useful for once?"

"Besides being fucking awesome, yeah. Might as well show off _some _of my talents."

"Still, that is quite the impressive invention." Charlie said.

"I make useful shit all the time. I mean, some assholes see it as crazy, I see it as a fucking contribution. I mean, I once turned myself into a pickle."

This kind of weirded them out.

"Uhhhh...may I ask _why_ you did that?" Tari asked.

"Just because I could, and no body else would, even if they could."

"It's times like this that I feel like I'm one of the only normal people here." Edgeworth said.

"Says the prosecutor who deals with supernatural and unexplained occurrences in the courtroom on a daily basis." Deadpool said.

"Okay, then." Wendy said awkwardly, as she started putting the shoes on. "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, does each time have their participants?" Chris asked. Rick, Wendy, Elena, and Nana step forward, and put their harnesses on. After that, the pairs take their positions, ready to climb.

"Good. Now, on your mark, get set, GO!"

Nana and Elena start their climb, with Nana above, telling Elena what to do step by step.

"Left, right, left right, left right!"

With Nana's guidance, they were moving like a well oiled machine. Sadly, things weren't going too well for Wendy and Rick. Rick was trying to walk up the side of the cliff, but he was busy dragging Wendy behind him, dangling.

"You forgot to turn the shoes on!" Rick yelled. "Turn them on so we can actually catch up!"

"I can't if you keep dragging me!" Wendy cried. "I can't reach!"

"Then try harder, you little shit!"

With one misstep, Rick accidentally stepped on one of the mines, and the explosion sends the two of them falling back down where they started.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Rick yelled as they fell down.

Elena and Nana were still making good headway. It almost felt as if she had Popo with her, helping her out.

"Oil slick on your left! Watch out!" Nana called down below, as Elena moved to the right to avoid the obstacle.

"Watch for the mine to your right!" The fighter managed to move again and avoid another deadly obstacle.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Wendy quickly turns on the shoes.

"Please tell me you're actually gonna _try_ this time." Rick said angrily.

"It's not my fault. You were rushing us, and didn't give me a chance!"

"Then quit your bitching before I kick your fucking teeth in!"

Everyone watching this happen gasped at his threat.

"Yeah yeah, murmur it up, douchebags! It's not my fault she's a dumb little waste of living matter!"

After hearing Rick talk to her like this, Wendy simply took the harness off and ran over to her team. very upset that she was being treated like this.

"Well," Chris said awkwardly, "I enjoy drama as much as the next guy, but talking to a kid that way? Not cool dude."

"You think I care what she thinks?" Rick said. "You think I care what any of you think?! This all just bullshit! She decides to quit on me?! You know what's worse than a quitter? A loser! At least you keep what little dignity you had intact, but it's because of you that this turned into a giant shitstorm!"

Cinder was watching this and was just facepalming. He was ruining her plans, and putting himself at risk of being eliminated, and by extension, their alliance being discovered. DIO saw this, and looked even more furious than Cinder, and for the same reason.

While they were arguing, Elena and Nana managed to reach the top.

"Uh, hello?" Elena called below. "We made it up top already."

"Huh?" Chris said, and then finally noticed them. "Oh, right. And the Vampires win part two. Kind of an anticlimactic finish, but they win it nonetheless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I know we're on the same team and all," Katakuri said, "but I will not tolerate him talking to her like that! I hope he's happy with himself. If we lose, or if he lays one finger on her, then I will personally send him home with my fist crammed down his throat."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Argh!" Cinder yelled. "He just made things more difficult for us! He's put himself in a pretty dangerous position! We can't risk losing anyone until we hit the merge. If he leaves now, who knows what he'll do. He might blow our cover. Looks like I'll need to find a way to keep him in."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nana and Elena safely make their way back down to the others.

"So, what did we miss?" Nana asked.

Geralt gestured over to the other team. "Take a look for yourself."

What they saw was Wendy in tears, with most of her team trying to comfort her.

"Hey, none of what he said was true." Tari told her.

"That was really uncalled for." Charlie said. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'll be fine." Wendy said, trying to keep a strong face. "It's only...words. I just can't believe there's someone as cruel and bitter as him."

"How could you treat her like that?!" Katakuri snapped, getting up close in Rick's face. "She's your teammate! And she's just a kid!"

"Oh?" Rick said. "You think you can stand up to me, monster mouth? Cause I'll straight up fuck you and your whole family up with a quickness!"

"Hmph. Good luck with that. You know nothing about my family!"

"Actually, I do! I read about them in your fi-"

Rick was interrupted when he got hit on the back of his head with a fireball from Cinder.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just trying to make sure he doesn't dig his grave any deeper." Cinder said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, can we _please_ move on to the next event already?!" Chris yelled, getting impatient with their arguing. Everyone went silent from this. "Good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, on the upside, at least we did a good job." Nana said. "I had a great friend helping me. There's no replacing Popo, but I think Elena and I made a great team."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I honestly can't stand him!" Wendy said. "He acts like everything is all about him! He's one of the meanest people I've ever had the audacity to know. At least big bro was sticking up for me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Stupid bitch." Rick said. "I was in the middle of speaking my damn mind. She better not cross me again or I'm will throw every member of this alliance under the bus. When you're around me, **_**you're**_** the one walking on eggshells. It's my way or the highway! If I leave today, I don't give a shit. But I'll still show them that you don't fuck with **_**me**_**! The way I see it, **_**I**_** have the power now. Not them. They cross me again, and I will rat them out. I don't give damn about the consequences. Fine. Go ahead. Kill me, see if I care! I got nothing to lose!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later...)**

"Now, both teams were at the beach. In front of them was a giant target in the sand with two rings around it. Also, there was a plane that was looking like it was ready to go.

"Here we are with our third event." Chris said. "For this, you will be skydiving. Three members of your team will take turns jumping out of the plane as it flies above us. Your goal is to land in the target to score points. The outer ring is worth five points. The ring in the middle is worth ten points, while the dead center is worth twenty. To win, you must score the most points."

"Will there be parachutes provided?" Edgeworth asked. "Because let's be honest, that plane looks like a massive safety violation."

"Our producers said we have to provide you with one. Vampires, since you won the last challenge, you get to go first. Pick your jumpers."

"This shouldn't be too hard." Mercy said. "I'll go."

"Guess I'll jump, too." Edward said.

"Then let's save the best for last." Dororo said. "I'll go."

"Okay," Chris said, "Glad that was decided quickly. Mercy, hop on the plane."

Mercy gets onto the plane, and it takes off. It flies around the island until it's about a hundred feet above everyone and the target.

"I won't need a parachute for this." Mercy said, as she tossed her parachute away, jumped off the plane and spread her wings. Everyone watches as the medic uses her wings to glide down and make it easier to steer. For her, this was a cakewalk.

Everyone watches as Mercy lands perfectly in the center of the target.

"What a way to start!" Chris said. "Mercy starts it off by setting the bar high. Twenty points go to the Vampires. Edward, it's your turn."

Ed grabs a parachute, and gets in the plane, as it makes the same course around the island until it is directly above them.

"Well, here we go." Edward said, taking a step back for a running start. He runs and jumps out, free falling. Once he's about halfway there, he decides to open the parachute up. As he drifts, he tries to shift his weight to land on the target, but he goes a little off course and lands in the middle ring.

"Ed earns ten points, bringing the total up to thirty. Dororo, you will decide the final score for your team."

Dororo nods knowingly and grabs a parachute. Once she gets on and the plane is in position. Dororo flashes a peace sign to everyone, and then takes the plunge, opening her parachute immediately. While trying to twist and turn herself to land, she ended up landing in the middle ring.

"And with that, the Vampires' final score is forty points. Demons, that's your score to beat. Now, who will your jumpers be?"

"OOH, ME! ME!" Deadpool volunteered.

"Of course." Charlie muttered. "He's a glutton for punishment."

"Not feeling up to it?" Katakuri asked Wendy. "You know, since you have a hard time with moving vehicles."

"No." Wendy answered. "Plus, I'm still a little shaken up with what happened earlier."

"I'll go." Tari said. "Don't you worry about it."

"I suppose I might as well contribute in some way." Edgeworth said. "So I'll do it as well."

"Now that that's taken care of," Chris said, "looks like you're up first, Deadpool."

"Awesome!" Deadpool cheered, running into the plane. "Oh, don't worry, I won't need a parachute!"

The plane flies up to position, and Deadpool is standing there, preparing to jump.

He then jumps off, performing a cannonball. "CHIMICHANGAS!" The merc yelled.

Everyone watches as he plummets like a bullet at high speed. When his body makes impact with ground, they watch in horror as all you can hear is the sounds of crunching and splattering. Deadpool had broken and lot of his bones, and his head was facing the complete opposite direction.

"Yeesh, now _that's_ gotta hurt!" Russel said, as everyone tried covering their eyes from this painful horror show. Even Chris was looking away from this.

"That. Was. AWESOME! How'd I do?"

He tried looking down and noticed that he landed in the outermost ring. "Oh."

Now, his healing factor kicked in and everyone watched as bones started fixing, his wounds were healing up, and his head slowly goes back to how how it should be. If you thought it horrifying how he looked when he landed, it sounded worse when you his bones cracking back into place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What did we all seriously just watch?!" Joe cried in shock.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And that's five points, and nightmares for weeks, from Deadpool!" Chris said. "A very weak start for the Demons, but maybe they can turn that around. Tari, it's your turn."

"Alright then." The gamer said, as she grabbed her parachute and followed the same routine as the others. Once in position, she jumps out and dive bombs, pulling her parachute about halfway down. She doesn't even try to move around, but lands in the center of the target.

"A perfect score from Tari, giving the Demons twenty-five points. If they want to win this part, Edgeworth will need to land in the center. No pressure, pal."

"Well, wish me luck." Edgeworth told his team, getting his parachute and getting on the plane. When he's up above the target, he immediately jumps off, not fazed or worried. He pulls his parachute out, and slowly descends. His team watches with worry, hoping he'll land in the center. Sadly, when the prosecutor lands, he lands on the middle ring.

"Ooh, too bad." Chris said. "So close, and yet so far. This challenge goes to the Vampires!"

"Well, so much for that." Edgeworth said, taking off the parachute. "I'm sorry, everyone."

"It's fine." Katakuri told him. "At least you actually tried, unlike _some_ people." As he said this, he was glaring at Rick. Rick looked back at him and simply gave him the finger.

"Now, let us proceed to our next event."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Man, I just wish today would end already." Susie said. "I'm starting to get bored and exhausted with all these stupid games."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later...)**

Both teams were gathered back into the mess hall. They watch as Chef lays down on one of the tables a chess set.

"This next one is simple." Chris explained. "All you have to do is win a game of chess."

There was much protest from everyone.

"What?! Chess isn't a sport!" Dororo said.

This isnt a physical challenge at all!" DIO said.

"What kind of joke is this?!" Russel said.

Chris tried to calm them down and explain his reasoning for this. "Actually, it is considered a professional sport around the world. Not every sport is a test of physical prowess. Chess utilizes careful thinking and strategy. Back in the day, people used it to plan for battle. Now, we need one team member each to face off in this game of minds."

"I'll do it." Edgeworth told his team. "A game like this should be an easy task."

"Okay. Vampires?"

Geralt stepped forward. "Guess I will." He said.

The two then sit down, across feom each other. Geralt was playing the white side, while Edgeworth played black. Everyone crowds around them watch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally, something that is more relaxing." Edgeworth said. "This is just what I need after how hectic today has been. Something nice and quiet."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Geralt makes the first move, moving one of his pawns forward two spaces. Edgeworth watches this, and Geralt intently. His plan is to keep an eye on him and his body language to see if he trips up, or will make a bad move. If he was to win this, it was going to take some careful planning, something he excels at. As he takes his turn, he doesn't take his eyes off the witcher.

Geralt looked at the prosecutor dead in the eye. He wasn't intimidated by him by any means, but there was something about the cold stare he got from him that felt odd. It felt as though he was seeing into his mind, into his soul even. He knew that he himself had powers that could manipulate the mind, but he was too good of a guy to break that ability out whenever he wanted. He kept an eye on him as he moved another piece, this time, a knight. Seems like he was planning to go on the offensive.

"_Perfect."_ Edgeworth thought, still keeping a poker face. Geralt had already made a mistake with his second move. Seems he really got into his head. If he can do that with criminals, this should be no different. Edgeworth takes his move by moving another pawn.

"Oh boy, montage time!" Deadpool exclaimed to the viewers.

As the game goes on, slowly but surely, Edgeworth was dominating the game. One by one, with his careful thinking, he was taking piece after piece. Geralt doesn't normally show emotions, but on the inside, he was starting to get frustrated and confused. He did manage to take some pieces of Edgeworth's, but that some pawns and a knight. He himself had already lost his rooks, bishops, knights, and even his queen. Somehow, he messed up, and it was leading to more mistakes. And it seemed as though Edgeworth kept his eyes on him this whole time.

Geralt moves another pawn, but that was his worst mistake of the game. That gave Edgeworth an opening, so that his queen could take Geralt's king, taking the game.

"Checkmate." Edgeworth said.

"And he's done it!" Chris cheered. "Edgeworth takes this match, and the Demons win part four!"

The Demons cheer for Edgeworth and congratulate him. Geralt just walks back over to his team, most of them either disappointed or puzzled.

"What happened out there?" Edward asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Geralt answered. "That man seems to have an excellent mind. A scary mind, but a smart one. I felt as though he was looking in my head. Maybe I'm just over analyzing the whole thing."

"Or maybe you just su-" Susie was starting to say, but DIO quickly put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. Luckily for them, none the team had heard her.

"Keep quiet for right now!" DIO whispered to her. "Remember, we're trying to lay low! We already have Rick messing that up right now! We don't need another member to cause problems."

"Fine." Susie huffed.

"And with this," Chris told them, "we are now down to our final sporting event. Both teams are tied up, so this next event could make it or break it for your teams. And this final event is already set up outside."

Everyone heads outside and notices that there was a boxing ring set up.

"We're going to end this with a bang, or in this case, a pow!" Chris said. "This final challenge will be a one on one boxing match. The way to win? Knock your opponent down, and if they don't her back up to the count of ten, then you win. Winner takes all for this one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is finally my moment." Joe said excitedly. "I think it's time that I go out there, do what I do best, and win this for us! I won't lose, but more importantly than that, I won't back down. I'm not the same sniveling coward I used to be. All of my training has led to this chance. Ever since the fighting challenge, I've been training myself for a moment like this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, we need to decide our fight-"

"I'll do it!"

The Demons watch as Glass Joe steps forward, offering to fight for his team.

Chris was surprised that he opted to fight that quickly. "Oh. Really? If you say so. It's your funeral."

His team was even more shocked than Chris was.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm the only one on this team that hasn't done anything today."

Rick was laughing a bit at this, "Yeah," he said, "You're sure you're going to go out there and die like a little bitch."

"After everything you've said today, I suggest you bite your tongue." Katakuri said angrily.

"I'm not worried at all." Joe told them. "This is what I do best."

"Best?" Rick scoffed. "Any member of that team would beat your ass. Even the kids."

They were all starting to get more and more frustrated with everything Rick was saying.

"Just ignore him." Spinel said. "If you think you got this, then go for it!"

"What? You're just going to _let_ him do this?" Rick complained. "Great. Now we're gonna lose because of him."

"Even if he does lose," Edgeworth said sternly, "he's not the _only_ reason that we'd be losing."

The Vampires start to discuss who will fight, but they notice DIO bust out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mercy asked.

DIO then stops laughing. "It's just funny that he's going to be their last hope." He said. "They might as well just give us the win."

"Don't underestimate anyone no matter how they look." Geralt told him. "He may look scrawny and timid, but he could have some secret up his sleeve."

"I doubt it. And to prove it, _I'll_ go out there. I havent gotten to have any fun with today's challenge. I might as well show this wimp who the big dogs are. Any of you got got a problem with that?" They all shook their heads. "Good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That guy is gonna die." Susie said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, are the fighters decided?" Chris asked. DIO and Joe step forward. Joe was tightening his gloves, trying to stay brave. DIO looked at the boxer like a lion looks at a gazelle.

"Here. To make it fair, you have to wear these." Chris tosses DIO a pair of green boxing gloves. "Now, let the final event begin! Fighters, step into the ring!"

The two of them get in the ring, each standing in their own corner. Chef was in the center of the ring, acting as referee yet again.

"Alright, now listen up maggots!" Chef told them. "Now I want as good clean fight! To win, you must make sure your opponent doesn't get up to the count of ten. No hitting below the belt! No kicks! Or headbutts! Or weapons or abilities! This will be as fight of fisticuffs only! Break any of these rules and you're disqualified! Are we clear?"

DIO smirked. "Crystal."

"Yes sir!" Joe said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I won't need to use any of my skills for this." DIO said. "Not with him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Then let the fight commence!"

With that, everyone hears the ding of a bell, as if it were a real boxing match. The fighters walk in circles around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Come on!" Wendy cheered. "You can do this!"

"Send him to the mat!" Tari cheered as well.

"Rip him to shreds!" Susie said.

"Bring home the win!" Dororo yelled.

DIO was done waiting, and decided to finish this quickly. "TAKE THIS!"

The vampire throws a right hook and hits Joe right in the face. This definitely knocked knocked couple of his teeth out. The surprising thing was that Joe was still standing. DIO did not expect this. He expected one hit and he was done.

"N-nani?!" DIO cried.

"That it?" Joe asked confidently. His voice was sounding kind of slurred from that punch. His face was also starting to get swollen. "Even Little Mac can hit harder than that."

With DIO still stunned from this, Joe landed a surprise uppercut. It wasn't enough to cause any real serious pain to him, but it caught him off guard, and it hurt him a tiny bit.

"Well, he's not gonna take that well." Spinel muttered.

"Yep." Deadpool added. "But it was actually satisfying to see that."

"Nice shot." DIO said slowly, regaining his composure. "But now, your luck has run out. You're more than a dead man now. I'm going to beat the French out of you!"

"Do your worst!" Joe yelled. "I believe in myself, so I've already won!"

DIO then unleashes a barrage of punches on the boxer. Even with gloves on, DIO was hitting him extremely hard, and extremely fast. He was taking blows all over his face and body. It hurt. It hurt worse then any beat down that Joe has gotten before. None of his previous opponents could compare to the brutality that this vampire was giving with every punch.

But he was still standing. He was taking all of these hits like a true champ. Everyone watched in horror as they saw this man become the world's most abused punching bag. DIO kept punching and punching, with malice and bloodlust. The deranged smile on his face showed he was mad at him for catching him by surprise, and at the same time, enjoying this.

"He's going to kill him!" Russel exclaimed.

"Talk about overkill." Katakuri said, even being startled himself with what he was witnessing.

"I think he's had enough!" Geralt yelled to DIO. "Stop!"

"Why?!" DIO said with glee as he was continuing with his slaughter. "I'm putting the "fun" in "funeral!" It's not my fault he's USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!"

DIO finishes with an uppercut that sends the boxer high into the air. When falls back down, he lands face first onto the mat. His body was beaten so severely, and many of his bones were broken. One of his eyes was even swollen shut.

Chef then begins the countdown. "ONE...TWO...THREE…."

Joe wasn't moving at all. DIO was standing there looking triumphant. He was even so cocky that he spit on him as he was down.

"FOUR...FIVE...SIX..."

Still nothing. Most of the Demons were watching in worry. They were at this point just hoping he'd be okay.

"SEVEN...EIGHT...NINE…."

DIO jumps onto the turnbuckle and let's out a triumphant battle cry. "WRRRRRRYYYYYYY!"

"TEN!"

And with the final ding of the bell, it was all over. DIO won easily.

"And he has done it!" Chris announced. "The winners of today's challenge...the Vile Vampires!"

The Vampires didn't cheer this time. Don't get me wrong, they were glad they won, but they were stunned from what they just saw. DIO walks back over to them in silence, and he could feel their fear. This...is the feeling he loved most of all. Fear and respect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Who's the joke now?" DIO sneered. "I just single-handedly showed everyone here who number one is. Let that also be a small example to those in **_**my**_** alliance what will happen if you mess with me. I'm like a force of nature. I can't be stopped, no matter what."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward finally broke the silence. "Don't you think that was too much?!" He said.

"I just made an example of him. I showed him that I don't screw around."

"He could die!" Nana cried.

"Then let the sweet embrace of death put him out of his misery."

The Demons all get into the ring and run up to the fallen boxer.

"Are you okay?!" Tari cried.

"Speak to us, man!" Russel yelled.

They see his eye that isn't swollen start to slowly open up. They all sigh with relief.

"Okay, he's alive." Charlie said.

"How are you feeling?" Edgeworth asked.

Joe was feeling in a lot of pain, but he could manage to speak. "I'm…sorry." He said weakly. "At least...I proved myself against him."

"Oh, suck it up, you pansy." Rick told him.

"Sorry to be the bearer of even worse news," Chris said to the Demons, "but you guys have still got to vote someone off. For now, Joe will need medical attention.

"After everything that's happened today, my vote seems obvious." Katakuri said, as he and most of the Demons glare against Rick. As Chef is hauling Joe onto a stretcher, everyone leaves. Except for one person, which was Cinder. She walks up to Joe just as he's about to be carried off to the medical tent.

"That was quite the fight you put up." Cinder told him.

"Thanks." Joe said. "Though this time, I think my injuries are pretty severe this time."

"It does seem so. I'll admit that everyone is proud your work. And worried about you.

"Worried? About what?"

"Your safety. Do you really think after you're treated, you'll be back in fighting shape? I'm sure you'll still be badly hurt. I'm not sure how much help you'll be after this."

"I...I guess you're right. Then...what should I do?"

Cinder then gives a small smile. "You want my advice? I think I may have a solution."

**(Later that night...)**

The Demons were sitting at the familiar bonfire ceremony. Glass Joe was there, but a lot of his body was bandaged up. Most of them were giving Rick dirty looks.

"You assholes want a piece of me?!" Rick yelled. "Then come and get me!"

"Enough!" Chris yelled. "Anyway," he said, calming down, "I have only ten marshmallows. Listen for your name. The first marshmallow goes to...Edgeworth."

Chris then continues to keep calling names.

"Charlie"

"Russel"

"Tari"

"Spinel"

"Cinder"

"Katakuri"

"Deadpool"

"And Wendy"

With only Rick and Joe left, neither showed any fear on their faces.

"Rick, you're here because of your attitude, and especially how you treated your team. Glass Joe, you lost the final event, but at least you went down with dignity. The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"...Rick."

Everyone gasps as Rick gets up and claims his marshmallow.

"B-but how?!" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I know for sure that most of us voted for Rick!" Katakuri said.

"You want to know why?" Chris asked them. "Then I'll show you."

The host pushed a button, and and a monitor came down. The footage played, and it was Glass Joe in the confessional.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Maybe Cinder is right." Joe said. "I won't be of any help to them in my condition. Plus, I feel satisfied with how I did today. So that's it. I'm quitting the competition. Good luck to you guys."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were all stunned with what they just saw.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Edgeworth asked the maiden.

"Nothing that concerns you." Cinder answered. "I just gave him some advice. I didn't think he'd seriously do that."

Joe is then loaded into the cannon.

"So long, you all. I wish you all the best of LUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!"

Chris pushes the button and Glass Joe is sent flying, his scream echoing into the distance as he flies off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What else could I do?" Cinder said. "I had to make sure to keep Rick in so he wouldn't say anything about us. Still another competitor falls, and a weak one at that. This should buy us some time to figure out what we're gonna do about him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"She did **_**something**_**." Edgeworth said, "I'm sure she convinced him to quit. The real question I've is why? All of this suspicion I've had lately is becoming more and more clear. There must be a piece to the puzzle I'm missing. But mark my words, the truth will show itself. Soon."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well well well." Rick said smugly. "Looks like I had a little help with this one. Looks like they're afraid to cut me loose because they know what I'll do. And it's going to stay that way. I have the *belch* leverage now, and they know it. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it. From now on, we're doing things my way."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Demons then head back to their cabin. Most of them were still shocked about what happened. One of them was getting closer and closer to figuring it all out. And the alliance was in even more danger now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man, now was that crazy or what?! This episode really caused a shift in the balance of power. Rick now has the ultimate blackmail. I'm sure most of you know how messed up things can get if you mess with him. After a lot of fun sporting events, everyone got to at least show some skills. Nana may have found another friend, while DIO showed everyone just how cruel he can really be. Sadly, we must say goodbye to Glass Joe. He accomplished his dream, but became yet another victim of the alliance. Who knows who they'll go after next. And with everything that went down, they're in even more danger than ever before. What will they do now? I enjoyed typing this, although I feel some of the individual events could have been been a little better. There's only so much detail can put into them, but I hope you liked them nonetheless. As of now, you all know the routine. Review, let me know what you thought send in challenge ideas, and video messages. The competitors could really use them. I've only gotten affects couple of these, so more would be appreciated. Also, don't forget to vote on the poll I set up. It gives me some good feedback.**

**Also, one thing is want to get out of the way. I just recently found a new job, (Hooray! Especially in times like this.) and it may slightly affect my schedule for this. Don't panic. I have a set time everyday where I work solely on this story. The story will continue on. My goal is to get one episode out at least every week, if not, two. It won't change too much. I'm only human after all. The story will go on as planned, and on a regular basis. Hope you all stay tuned for the next episode. It will be another fun one. I'll give a hint. We're turning up the heat, lies will be spread, and someone is getting all of the blame. We will also be introducing a fun group that will be interns for the remainder of the series, and future seasons. I'll give you a hint on who they are. They're from the series of remaining competitor, and they're really flashy and flamboyant. If you know who they are, tell me in my PM. PLEASE don't spoil it in in the reviews. The first one to tell me who they think it is will get a shout out in the next episode. Until then, stay safe, and stay awesome. Till next time, this is MemeKing, signing off.**


	10. Hell's Kitchen

Episode 8: Hell's Kitchen

**Oh, boy, it's that time again. Time for another fun filled episode. I can't wait for this one. We introduce a new group of faces to the show that will be acting as interns from here on out. I've had several people try and guess who they are, but one person figured it out. Credit goes to 1602jaw for guessing them. Well, you'll realize how obvious it is when you see them. I'll explain at the end why I added them to the show. Now, our reviews.**

**1602jaw: **Worry not. More pain and suffering will be coming. Chris has just had to go easy on them after the first few challenges were utter torture. But more pain will be coming. Good job on figuring out the interns.

**Saitama:**...Okay.

**Guest01:** Man, you seem sad to see all of these losers leave. Some may have a second chance to compete. Who knows? Keep your fingers crossed.

**Happiness studios: **Yeah. I guess I packed so much into a chapter that was shorter than I would've liked it to be. I know full well I can't please everyone. Still, I knew it'd be hard for the alliance to meet up after that. They will when they are 100% sure it's safe. Still, now that Rick has thrown a wrench in their plans, it's not gonna get any easier.

**MasterSaixus:** I'd hate Rick too if he talked to me like that. Wendy did not deserve that. She's too pure for this show. It's nice to see that you hate him. I enjoy knowing what characters viewers like or hate. Means I'm doing a good job. He's not a very likeable guy, but his unpredictability will surely stir something up.

**Guest: **You're right. Rick's genius is an enigma to the average person. I love _Rick and Morty_, and I wonder if he'll flex his genius even more.

**Now, let's turn up the heat, and see who can handle it. If not, then they had better get out. Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors had a field day, in more ways than one. With one sports themed challenge after another, there was still room for lots of drama. For starters, Nana may have found a friend in Elena, who managed to help her out of her funk. Susie proves to be one of the few people who can rub Chef the wrong way. DIO showed everyone just how brutal and malevolent he is by almost killing Glass Joe. But most of all, Rick earned the ire of his entire team by his treatment of them, especially poor little Wendy. In the end, with some smooth talking from Cinder to keep Rick in, so as not to blow their cover, Glass Joe quit the game, and it only only led to more suspicion on them. Can they still keep it secret? Will Edgeworth discover the truth first, or will Rick betray them? Find out on today's exciting episode of Total Drama Infinite!"

Cue intro

"Hey, what are you writing?" Nana asked Elena. Outside the Vampires' cabin, the two of them were sitting there. Nana had taken notice of Elena writing something in a notebook.

Elena looked over at her, and back at her book. "Oh, this? I'm busy writing messages that I'm going to send back to my friends and family back home. I've been wanting to tell them about my experiences here."

"Wow. That sounds cool. I mean, this show is an interesting one."

Elena nods at this. "Despite how dangerous and hectic it can be at times, this show was the perfect opportunity to learn."

"Learn?"

"That's right. I like to travel to many different places, learn about them, and make new friends. When I heard about a competition with people from different worlds, I jumped at the chance to compete. I wanted to learn more about these other worlds, and the fact there's money to be made while doing it is just a bonus."

That's pretty deep." Nana replied. "I consider you you great friend. You've been a big help to me, and I think we make quite the team."

"That's good to hear. I like many of the people here. Some are funny, some are nice, others are quirky, and..." She started to look down. Her face turned grim.

Nana immediately noticed this. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Elena was trying to figure out the words. It was something that had been bothering her for awhile. "It's that….the wind and trees here tell me of a...dark presence looming over us. And I know for sure it's not Chris. I've been feeling it for a while now. Someone or something here is filled with so much evil and malice. Even more than I ever sensed in M. Bison or Akuma. All it will lead to is...grave disaster."

MY, A DARK PRESENCE, YOU SAY?"

The two of them jump in fear as they hear this voice. They turn around and see that the one who said that was DIO.

Nana sighed with relief. "Oh, it's just you. Don't scare us like that."

"How much did you hear?" Elena asked him.

DIO then grinned a little. "Enough. But I must say, sounds like this…._dark feeling_ is quite a problem. Who knows what the disaster could be? But...if I hear or see something off, I will make sure to let you all know."

And with that, the vampire walks away, leaving the two girls stunned.

Nana finally broke the silence. "That was awkward."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That was not just awkward," said Elena. "It was also very odd. Why would he be willing to help? This is coming from the same guy who almost killed someone in the ring the other day. That was scary to watch. Unless...could this evil be **_**him**_**?" She then started to get worried. "It would make sense. Does he know that I think it's him?! If so, what will he do to me?! Am I in danger?! What will he do to the others?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was holding his head from laughing. "Looks like I got into her head. First we have the Nomad, then that attorney, and now her onto me? Well, not today. I just decided who I'm going to send packing next. And i know how to do it."**

**He then holds up the notebook that Elena was writing in earlier.**

**"Keep a better eye on your belongings when you're busy talking to someone. This gives me a fun idea. I know what you're all thinking: Why still do all of this when Rick has put us at more risk of being discovered? Well, the answer is simple. I refuse to back down. I don't negotiate with people like him. He will learn who he's dealing with soon enough. I must find a way to regain the leverage I lost. But while I figure that out, I will stay busy and pick away at the competition. Just like the boxer and the esper before, I will make sure this nature lover will go down with them. I wonder how they feel knowing that I had a hand in their departures. Now, they can't do anything about it. They're not coming back. But this girl will be next to go while I think of what to do about Rick. We may not be able to meet up with the others right now, but as long as they continue to keep quiet, then there won't be any problems. I know the dark presence is me, and I can't wait to bring disaster like she said. There's one place everyone deserves to be: Under my heel. The past villains of this show have got nothing...on….me!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Meanwhile...)**

Tari was seen sitting on the dock, playing on her Nintendo Switch. She was looking for some peace and quiet, but most of all, she needed some time to think to herself. As she was engrossed in her game, she didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Having fun?"

Tari shrieked in surprise and turned around to see Edward.

"Sorry!" Edward cried. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Tari finally calmed down when she realized it was him. "Oh, it's just you. My bad. It's fine, actually."

"So, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Um, you know, just some peace and quiet. What about you?"

"Just taking a stroll. Kind of nice that I ran into you. Mind if I join?"

A million thoughts went through the gamer's head. He was really direct about wanting to hang out. "Really? You want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah. You're one of the few people here who I can relate to, and frankly, one of the more normal ones here."

"O-okay, go right ahead."

With that, he sits down and looks over at what she's playing. She was playing some Smash Bros, and he noticed her using her Meta Runner arm to increase her performance, dexterity, and accuracy within the game.

"Wow, so that's how it works." Ed said, trying to get a closer look.

Tari immediately paused the game. "What?"

"Your arm. You said you used it for gaming. I was curious about how it helped. How did you get it in the first place?"

"Oh?" This was a weird subject for her she didn't normally talk about. It's not that she hated to talk about it, she just didn't know much about it. Most of her life was a mystery, and even she didn't know anything about her past. "I...don't know exactly. I don't know how I got it. In fact, I don't remember much about myself, much less this. I can't even remember anything about my life until recently. Sorry, but it's something that even I don't have an answer to."

Edward started to understand. He was fascinated with what she was saying, but he also felt bad for her. She didn't know much about her own life. "Oh. Okay. I get it. I shouldn't have asked."

Tari just shrugged it off. "It's all right. I normally wouldn't talk about it to just anybody. I trust you enough. Besides, you've done a lot for me."

She then looked away. "And what have _I_ done?" She said glumly. "I haven't done much of anything since the game started. Compared to everyone else here, I'm not much. I feel kind of lucky to have gotten this far. I wasn't expecting to last very long in this game."

(Authors Note: I know what you're thinking. Man, she's so gloomy and not very confident in herself. Remember, this isn't the SMG4 Tari. They're both kind, sweet, and pretty shy, and an amazing and passionate gamer, (With a love of rubber ducks), but the Meta Runner incarnation of her is less optimistic and not as confident, but also more mature. Just wanted to clear that up)

"Hey, don't be like that." Edward told her. "I've seen glimpses of what you can do, and it's amazing. You just gotta bring that out more. I think you've done great, and you can only get even greater."

Tari chuckled a little bit at this. "Really? You think so? I mean, I'd like to be. It's nice that you see that. You're….a pretty great guy, yourself."

The two then start to lean in towards each other, as if they were about to kiss, but are then interrupted as they hear a giant explosion shake the entire island.

"What was that?!" asked Tari.

"I don't know." Edward said, sounding concerned. "I think we should head back and see if everyone is okay."

The two then start running back to the others, but they both thought the exact same thing.

"_So close."_

(**Five minutes before the explosion...)**

Edgeworth was in his cabin looking very exhausted. In front of him was a bulletin board with pictures, writing, arrows pointing around, and a question mark in the center. He had been working steadily on this for these past few days. Ever since Glass Joe got eliminated, he has been trying to figure out what Cinder had done, and by extension, why people like Deadpool have been acting weird.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I've been hard at work trying to figure this all out." said Edgeworth. "Something's going on. I've been busy trying to figure it out the best I can. Gathering data, seeing if I could find any hints or clues. I've been skipping sleep trying to solve this, but there's still something I can't figure out."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was now pacing back and forth. "What could it be?" He asked himself. "It all must be connected somehow. What is it I'm missing? What's the piece I'm missing? Is it a conspiracy? Or something else?"

Outside the cabin, all of the Demons (Rick and Cinder weren't there), were sitting outside on the porch, listening to Edgeworth talking to himself.

"He's been like that for days." Wendy said. "I'm worried about him."

"Yeah, he's dead set on figuring out what exactly happened with Joe." Russel said. "He must be exhausted."

"It is quite the mystery." Katakuri added. "All we know is Cinder had something to do with it. Rick should have been the one voted off. There's _definitely_ something odd going on."

While he was saying all of this, Spinel and Deadpool were looking at each other nervously. They were both concerned about if the truth were to get out. True, they have both done bad things in the past, but they could never really be as evil or mean as everyone else in their alliance. As of late, they were starting to have second thoughts, but didn't know what to do.

"Yeah...that is weird." Deadpool said, trying to hide the anxiety.

Katakuri continued. "I've had a bad feeling about her for a while. Same with that vampire, DIO. He's already tried to mess with us. Is there some connection?"

The two alliance members were starting to get even more nervous.

"Yeah...they're very scary people." Spinel said nervously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh no!" Spinel cried. "We're screwed! It's not gonna take long for them to put two and two together! I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore! I just can't keep this up. I like these guys! I don't want to hurt our team anymore! DIO is a very scary guy, and I know he'd do more than bodily harm if we try to go against this. I only joined because I wanted friends, and now I feel worse than before. Deadpool on the other hand is a cool BFF, but if not for that, I'd feel alone right now."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What have I done?" Deadpool asked himself. "Was joining this alliance a mistake? I just wanted to have fun, and hopefully make it far, but things are looking bad. Everyone is on high alert, and those like Edgy and Donuts are especially smart. They could figure it out. And I know **_**some**_** of you in the reviews don't think I can keep my mouth shut. If I quit, think of what DIO or Cinder would do. Not to me, but what if they try to hurt Spinel? Look, I like having someone around who's a fun pal to hang around with. Way more laid back and goofy than, say, Cable. And she seems like she could use a friend. Believe me, I'd hate to be alone and forgotten too. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if we all...go our separate ways? Come on, MemeKing. Throw me a bone. Or plot armor, or, I don't know….something."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's gotta be some kind of conspiracy." Katakuri continued.

"Hey, we don't know that for sure." Charlie told him. "I'm sure it could all just be coincidence. Don't stress yourself out over it."

"I'm sorry," Katakuri told her, "but this is not the kind of thing I can just overlook."

After the clairvoyant says this, they see Rick walk up to them.

"Yo. What up, dipshits?" Rick asked them, but no one answered. In fact, they were all glaring at him.

"Okay, why is everyone acting so pissy this morning?"

"You're really asking why?" Wendy told him.

Rick had pretended to be sorry and sympathetic. "Aww, is it because I yelled at you? Is it because I gave you a dose of a little something called real life?"

"What you did was very uncool and uncalled for." Charlie told him.

"Uncool?!" Katakuri yelled. "UNCALLED FOR?! HE BROUGHT HER TO TEARS WHEN SHE WAS TRYING HER BEST! THE OTHER DAY, YOU GOT LUCKY, BUT NEXT TIME WE LOSE, YOU'RE DONE!" He was now standing up, and glaring daggers at Rick. Everyone started to get worried as for some reason, they saw black lightning crackling around him. This scared some of them. (If you're a One Piece fan, you know darn well what he's doing)

"Big bro, just calm down!" Wendy yelled, trying to get him to calm down. "I've moved on from it! Please! That's enough! Don't do anything rash!"

Hearing her voice, Katakuri finally calmed down, and the black lightning went away. "Alright then. My bad. I shouldn't have-" He couldn't finish what he was saying because his eyes began to get that red flash again. He saw something that was about to happen, and it wasn't anything good.

"Guys...we have to move...now!" Katakuri told his team.

"Did you see the future again?" Russel asked. "What is-"

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE, NOW!"

Not wanting to argue with him, everyone immediately ran into the cabin. Their sudden entrance surprises Edgeworth.

"What's going on?!" Edgeworth asked. "Did something happen?!"

"Look out there!" Wendy exclaimed.

They all looked out the window. What they see is five round objects falling down from the sky. For some, you'd think they'd be meteorites, but upon closer inspection, they appeared to be space pods. The pods then crash down in the middle of the campgrounds, with a loud explosion that shakes the entire island. When the dust settles, all they see is a big crater in the ground.

"What's going on?!" Russel asked.

"Is it aliens?!" Wendy asked.

"Wouldn't be the first ones I met." Rick added.

"When you think about it," Deadpool said, "Aren't we all technically aliens since we each come from different worlds?"

"Now is not the time to think about that." Charlie told him. "I mean….should we go outside and check?"

"You're our captain." Katakuri told her. "You have the final say."

Charlie nodded. "Okay then. But be on guard, everyone. I'm worried."

Everyone exits the cabin and cautiously walk over to the crater. By this time, all of the other competitors had gathered around the crater. They all look down and see the five space pods.

"Looks like we got some _visitors_." Susie said, already preparing for a fight. Her axe was already drawn out. "You think I should give them a warm welcome?"

"Please don't resort to violence." Mercy said. "Maybe whoever they are are friendly."

Geralt then pulls out one of his swords. "If not, then get ready." He told them. "We don't know who they are or what they're capable of."

Suddenly, the doors of all of the pods open up, and five individuals exit from them. They each appeared to be humanoid aliens. They each wore black and white battle armor with tan colored shoulder pads. The uniforms had a "V" insignia, and on one of their eyes, they each had a green device attached to them. They also wore white gloves and boots Other than that, they each looked very different.

One of them had purple skin, with horns coming out the sides of his head. There was a short green one with an extra pair of eyes coming out of him. The tallest one was blue skinned and looked kind of like a snake. Another one had red skin and long white hair. The last one looked closer to a human than the rest. He had shaggy orange hair, and looked very muscular.

The red skinned one was the first to speak, and to everyone's surprise, he spoke with an Australian accent. "Captain, is this the place?" (I'm going with the English dub voices I normally hear. If I butcher something, please don't hesitate to let me know)

"The coordinates don't lie." The purple horned one told him. "This is it."

"Well, it doesn't look like much." said the little green one, looking around the island. "Kind of boring if you ask me."

"It actually looks kind of nice." The tall, blue one said. "Could be fun."

The muscular one pointed up at the competitors. "Hey, who are those guys up there?"

"I think it's the "victims" that the boss was speaking of." The purple one said. He then called out to them. "YOU ALL THERE! WHERE IS THE MAN NAMED CHRIS MCLEAN?!"

"How about you tell us who you are first!" Cinder yelled. She then used her powers to make a bow, and took aim at them. Katakuri pulls out his trident, DIO summons his stand, and Edward claps his hands together, all of them ready to fight if this gets hostile.

"Feisty one, aren't ya? Quite the cutie to boot, too" The red skinned one said to Cinder, which caused the maiden to recoil in disgust. "Captain, should I deal with them?"

The "Captain" Then stops him. "No, Jeice. We're not here to do that. Remember, we're here for the job."

Everyone was confused.

"The...job?" Dororo asked.

"Me and my men are very sorry. Where are our manners? Forgive us. Allow us to introduce ourselves. MEN, INTRODUCTIONS!"

And so, the five of them yell out their names while striking odd poses.

"GINYU!"

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"GULDO!"

"AND RECOOME!"

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE...THE GINYU FORCE!"

(Imagine the Ginyu Force theme playing during all of this)

Everyone was weirded out even more than before with how flashy and flamboyant these guys were.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"They oddly remind me of the Germa 66." said Katakuri.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What a weird group." said Nana. "At least from the looks of things, they come in peace. But what's this "job" they're here for?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Ginyu Force?" said Deadpool. "That's so awesome! I think I've heard of you guys before.

"I know who they are." 18 said.

"Everyone then looks over at her. Did she really know these guys?

"You know them?" Edgeworth asked her.

"Well, I've never actually _met_ them before, but I know about them. My husband Krillin told me about them. He said when they went to planet Namek, these guys were the right hand men of Frieza, who was a powerful galactic conqueror. He killed many people and took over even more planets...and so did they."

The Ginyu Force were remembering the events of what happened on planet Namek that she described. "Wait a minute." asked Burter. "Krillin? Namek? Is your husband short and bald?"

"Yeah, that's right. I was told that Vegeta killed all of you. How are you all alive and here?"

"Our new boss worked things out." Guldo answered. "He made a deal with King Yemma and now...here we are!"

"Who's this boss you all keep talking about?"

"That would be me!"

Everyone turns and notices Chris walking up to them. "Glad to see you're all getting well acquainted."

"Okay, can someone _please_ explain what's going on?!" Edward asked.

"Gladly." Chris answered. "Everyone, I'd like you to say hello to the Ginyu Force...our new interns!"

"INTERNS?!" Everyone yelled.

Chris continued. "That's right. I needed the extra help, and after doing some digging, I settled on getting these guys to help. Since they were dead and in the Otherworld, I had to make a deal that instead of staying there, their punishment would be working for me. No Dragon Balls were needed. Now, I know these guys have a shady history, but trust me, they're just here to help."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wow. Looks like Chris now gets to boss around the Ginyu Force of all people." 18 said. "Who would've thought? Can today get any weirder?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, boss!" Ginyu said. "We will do our best to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Yeah!" The rest of the Ginyu Force said.

"That's good to hear," Chris told the newly hired interns, "because I'm putting you guys to work right away! And as a way to welcome you guys to the show, you guys are going to play a big part in today's challenge!"

Everyone groans. Another challenge. Hooray. Whoop de do.

"Alright, what is it this time?" DIO asked.

"Today we will doing another throwback. You guys will be doing the fan favorite cooking challenge. Just like last time, each team will be working together to prepare a three course meal that will be judged. Team captains will be acting as head chefs. Winning team will get a five star meal under the stars. Losers will be sending one of their own to the cannon tonight. But there is one difference."

"Which is?" Wendy asked.

"The judges. For this challenge, we will let the Ginyu Force judge the food and decide the winners. Each of them will take a vote on which dish they liked. Get the most votes for that course, and you win that round. Win at least two courses, and you win. Now, you had all better get to the kitchen and get busy, because your challenge begins now. You've got three hours."

"Good luck out there!" Recoome said to the competitors.

"Hope to taste some good food!" Burter said.

"That is, if those blokes can hopefully make something decent." Jeice added.

Chris then heads off to leave them to their cooking, with the Ginyu Force flanking behind him. As they were leaving, Jeice gave Cinder a charming wink.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cinder shuddered in disgust. "No. Just no."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So...cooking. How hard can it be?" Russel said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Where's the bloody lamb **_**SAUCE**_**?!" Deadpool yelled. "I hope I get to make a Gordon Ramsey reference in this episode. Oh, wait. Guess I did."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, those were probably some of the weirdest people I've ever met." Tari said.

"We can't worry about that, now." Edgeworth said. "It seems as though we got some cooking to do."

**(Ten minutes later….)**

Both teams were in the kitchen, each taking one side to work on. Now that they were there, each team was deciding what they were going to cook.

"So, do you have any ideas on what we should cook?" Mercy asked DIO.

"Actually, I do." The vampire answered. "I say that for this, we will impress that lousy Ginyu Force with some British cuisine."

(Authors Note: I'm doing this kind of food because DIO's nationality is British, so he should know about this kind of food easily)

"That actually sounds like an interesting idea." Edward said. "What do you suggest we make?"

DIO then pondered this thought for a moment, and made a decision. "Okay, then. For a starter, we make some sausage rolls, shepherd's pie for the main course, and for the dessert...we will make _spotted dick_." (Yes, it's a real food)

Silence ensues from what he just said, until a few moments later, most of the team bursts into uncontrollable laughter. This confused DIO.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry!" Elena said, hunched over, holding her sides from laughing. "What did...what did you say we should make for dessert?!"

"I said we should make spotted dick." DIO said bluntly. This just caused everyone to laugh even harder. DIO was starting to get angry. Everyone was laughing at him, and he didn't know why.

"Did you seriously just say what I think you just said?!" Dororo asked.

"It's a pudding type cake!" DIO snapped. "What is so funny about spotted dick?!"

Susie then walks up to DIO and whispered something in his ear. A moment later, DIO became even more enraged than before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Those fools have dirty minds!" DIO seethed. "And they dare to laugh at **_**me**_**? Do they not know who I am?! This will make it all the more fun to destroy them in this game!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually, they all start to calm down.

"Okay...now that all of _that_ is out of the way," DIO said, "I need to know if any of you have any experience cooking."

"Yes...at least a little bit." Geralt answered. Using his Igni spell, a small stream of fire came out of his hand. "The foods you described should be no problem. When it comes to cooking the food, I can handle it."

"I've got at least a little bit of experience." Elena said. "I've been to many different places, and learned about some of the different foods while I was traveling."

"Alright then." DIO told them. "Nana, Elena, and Geralt will work on the sausage rolls. Mercy, Nomad, and Edward will make the shepherd's pie, and Susie, Dororo, and 18 will make the..._dessert_." (He did not want to say that again and have them laugh)

"Wait, what are _you_ going to be doing while we work?" Mercy asked.

"I will simply be overseeing your progress and watching over you all."

"Is that all?" Dororo asked. "What if we need help or mess up?"

DIO's face darkened. "Oh, trust me. If you mess up, I won't hesitate to let you know."

Not wanting to argue this any further, everyone decided to get the ingredients they needed, and get started.

**(Meanwhile...)**

The Demons were now trying to figure out what they'd make. Unlike the Vampires, they weren't sure what to make.

"So...does anyone have any idea on what we should make?" Tari asked.

"I don't know." Charlie answered. "This isn't really something I do."

"Hmph. Some leader you are." Cinder sneered, which got her a dark glare from Katakuri.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Deadpool said excitedly.

"If you say chimichangas," Rick told him, "I'm gonna kick your *belch* ass."

"Nevermind, then."

"Well, we don't know for sure how picky the Ginyu Force will be." Spinel said.

"She's right." Edgeworth added. "We don't know how refined their palettes are. Are they expecting something fancy, or will anything do?"

"Why don't we just keep it simple?" Russel suggested. "Let's not over think it."

"You want simple?" said Deadpool. "Then how about we do some good old fashioned greasy American comfort food."

They all seemed to like that idea.

"That could work." Katakuri told him. "You know, you can actually come up with good ideas when you don't have your foot in your mouth. Any specific foods you had in mind?"

"For an appetizer, we will do homemade french fries, a barbecue bacon cheeseburger for the entree, and apple pie for dessert."

"Sounds fine." said Edgeworth. "We just need to assign positions."

"I'LL DO DESSERT!" Charlie and Katakuri yelled at the same time. The two Charlottes then looked at each other. (That's my nickname for the both of them. Charlie's name is short for Charlotte, and Charlotte is Katakuri's last name. If you can think of a better ship name, I'd like to hear it)

"I know my way around sweets, and I come from a land where everything is made of sweets, so baking is a cinch for me." Katakuri told her.

"Great." Charlie told him. "I'm sure we'll make an amazing duo! Let's do this!"

"What say we work on the fries?" Deadpool asked some of the team.

"Awesome!" Spinel cheered. "I'll help!"

"I guess I'll help you guys." Cinder said to Deadpool, not sounding thrilled about it. "Just try not to...be _you _about it."

"I guess I'll help with the fries as well." Edgeworth told them. "It can't be too hard of a task."

"Deadpool then pulled out one of his katanas, freaking some of them out. "Great! You guys fry the potatoes, while I show those potatoes why I'm a _cut_ above the rest!"

"Are you trying to poke someone's eye out?!" Cinder yelled. "Because I'm not losing another eye because of an insane psychopath using a sword as a potato peeler!"

Deadpool tried to assure them that it was safe. "It's fine. I do this all the time. Normally, people don't lose an eye. It's usually an arm."

With this, this left Russel, Rick, Wendy, and Tari.

"Is that a red flag?" Wendy asked.

"Crimson." Russel answered.

"Guess that leaves us." Tari said.

"That is if the four of us can actually cooperate." Russel said, looking over at Rick.

Rick was kind of offennded. "What, you just assume I'm _that_ guy? Alright then, I'll help with your goddamn burgers. I'll make the everlasting shit out of them! I'll show you why they call me *belch* the Grillmaster!"

"Well guys, let's get to work!" Wendy cheered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Another chance to show off more of my amazing, amazing, amazing skills!" Deadpool exclaimed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Guess this gives us a bit more to hang out with each other." Katakuri said, referring to Charlie. "She's proven time and again she's got a strong head on her shoulders. When you think about it, we're not too different. We've both grown up being mocked by others, whether by appearance, or views and beliefs. And many have compared me to a demon. We're two of a kind. And I will admit, she has shown she can be strong, kind, and scary when she wants to be. I like that in a woman. Yeah, I said it! Got a problem with it?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour had passed, and we see the Vampires hard at work on their food. Well, DIO didn't do any cooking at all. He was busy watching over them, and being very critical about it.

"What the hell is this?!" DIO angrily asked Nana as he was inspecting the sausage rolls. "This is _not_ how the dough should look! It looks flat and deformed! And why are you using Italian sausage?! Have you ever even rolled dough before?!"

Nana was scared of him standing there, all up in her face. He was giving off a vibe that he was already not in a good mood. She and the rest of the team saw firsthand the other day how violent he can get when he's upset. Still, she decided to speak her mind.

"But...I uh..." Nana said nervously, "the others said they looked fine. They didn't see any problems. And it tastes really yummy, too."

That was was a wrong choice of words. DIO then got closer to her face, and gave her an even more menacing stare. "Let me ask you a question. Are you this team's head chef?"

"N-no..."

"Are you this team's captain?!"

"No..."

"Then what I say goes! If I say these look bad, then you do it all over again! Screw it up again, and I will make sure to serve _you_ as the main course!"

"Leave her alone."

DIO looked to see that Elena had her arm in front of Nana, trying to shield her from him.

"We're all trying our best." Elena continued, trying to stand her ground. "You're not hurting anyone. Besides, it's just food. It's not like it's a matter of life and death. Worst case scenario, we lose, and one of us goes home. So...you got got a problem with that?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"She has a lot of guts to speak to me like that." DIO said darkly. "Too bad if we lose, I will send her home. I've already got it planned out. All of this pressure I put on them will cause them to mess up, and then we lose. But **_**I**_** won't be leaving. No no no. It's all coming together. Soon, I will achieve my perfect victory. I'm going to show her that you don't talk down to a god!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Other than that little spat, the Vampires were making some good progress with their food.

"Alright, I think the crust for this is looking good." Edward said, as he was looking over the shepherd's pie.

"It does..." Mercy told him, "but we still need more meat and onions." She then looks over to the rest of her team. Would somebody please go out to the food truck to get some more?"

"I guess I'll go." DIO volunteered. "But while I'm gone, none of you had better slack off." And with that, DIO walks outside. Most of his team sighs in relief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That vampire is such a nightmare." Geralt said. "He let's this leadership role go straight to his head. Who does he think he is, anyway?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We didn't need anything else." Mercy explained. "I just said that to get him out of there so we could finish cooking in peace."**

**(Meanwhile...)**

The Demons were doing a little better than the Vampires. As of right now, everyone was doing their part, and there was no conflict or arguments.

"Wow, now that actually smells amazing." Tari said, smelling the burgers Rick was grilling. "You're doing a great job."

"How about you stop marveling at my greatness and keep frying that bacon." Rick told her.

Deadpool, on the other hand, was having a blast. In his own...special way. He'd be tossing a bunch of potatoes in the air, and start slicing through them with his katanas like it was a game of Fruit Ninja.

"WATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Deadpool yelled as he was chopping. He was doing a good job chopping them up so that they could be fried, but he was also making a mess, getting potato skins all over the place and all over everyone.

"Can you ever do _anything_ normal or simple?" Edgeworth asked, pulling off a piece of potato skin that had fallen on his suit.

"Aww, but it's fun." Deadpool told him. "You'd be having fun too if you were in my spandex covered shoes."

"Guys, it looks like we're out of potatoes." Spinel told them. "We need to get more from the truck."

"I'll go get some more." Cinder offered. "I'll be back."

She leaves the kitchen, and this baffled some of them.

"It's odd, seeing her help out like that." Charlie said, as she and Katakuri were rolling the dough for the pie crust.

"I don't trust her." Katakuri said. "She's rubbed me the wrong way ever since this show started. I'm just as curious about some of the strange stuff going on. If you ask me, I feel like there might be people here working together. And not in a good way. I'm sure she's got something to do with it."

"That's kind of a bold accusation." Charlie told him. "I mean, we don't know for sure if that's true. I try not to worry or think about things like that."

"Must be nice not having to feel on edge all the time. I wish I could have that kind of optimism you have."

"Don't be like that. Look at yourself. Look at how far you've come and how much you've changed. You may not be as perfect as you tried to make yourself out to be, but you're still great in my book."

She did have a point. He may get stressed out and concerned for his team, but she did help him open up to them more and convinced him to stop living his life as a lie. She also gave him a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Besides Wendy, she was probably one of the only other people there that he would put his life on the line to protect. But he didn't see her like a little sister.

"You're right." He then did something that he normally doesn't do. He gave her a big smile. "I've come so far, and I have you to thank. So what say we make the best pie that the world has ever seen?"

She then smiled back at him. To her, she felt like her job of helping others paid off. But, ever since they met, she had been fascinated with him. She admired his strength, selflessness, and especially whenever he showed his softer side. It was funny and cute to watch him act like a child over sweets. They've gotten to learn a lot about each other, and realized they weren't too different.

"Right!" She told him. "Although it's a little hard to take you seriously when you've got flour all over your face."

He put his hand up to face and realized that he did indeed have flour on his face. Guess he's as messy a cook as he is an eater. The two then shared a laugh together.

**(Meanwhile...)**

Outside at the food delivery truck, two people fortunately happened to run into each other, and those two people were Cinder and DIO.

"Fancy seeing you out here, my dear." DIO told her as he was looking through the food to find what he needed.

"Yes," Cinder said, "but we need to talk. And we need to make it quick. It will look suspicious if we're out here for too long."

DIO finally found the ingredients. "Very well. I know full well that one of our members is acting very rebellious."

"Got any ideas?"

"I have it all planned out. We'll let him go about his business for now, and when he least expects it, we'll eliminate him so fast he won't realized what happened, or be able to say anything about us. We'll let him think he's calling the shots for now."

Cinder was intrigued. "So you plan to just cut him loose?"

"Precisely. I also realize that at this stage, he won't be much help. He's smart, don't get me wrong. But he's _too_ smart. People like him can't remain. The others, though, they all have very unique skills, and are generally more well liked (more or less) than Rick, so we keep them. Nobody would really care if he was gone. For now, you just make sure that the mercenary and the gem continue to keep quiet. But there is something about those two that's been bothering me."

"What's that?"

"Those two are getting too chummy with each other. They may actually become..." DIO shuddered at the thought. "...friends. Ugh! I can't stand the word!"

"I don't like them as much as you do, but what's the harm?"

"If those two become good friends, then that might give them...ideas. They might do things that we may not know about, and turn on us."

"Oh please." Cinder reassured him. "Those two are too gullible and stupid to get any thoughts like that."

"Maybe..." DIO said, kind of agreeing with her, but not completely sold on that thought. "But if it gets in my way, I'll have to...end that friendship with a quickness."

With the both of them finally telling the other what they've been needing to say, they both get their ingredients, and head back to their teams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Rick may think he's got us beat," DIO said, "but he's playing **_**my**_** game."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When DIO comes back inside, what he sees shocks him so bad that he drops the ingredients he brought back. His team was sitting down, relaxing. And on the counter, sat all of the food. It was all done. They had gotten finished while he was outside. How? How?! _HOW_?! He couldn't have been gone that long.

"What's this?!" DIO snapped. "You guys are done already?! Impossible!"

"It wasn't that hard." Mercy said.

"Go see for yourself." Dororo told him.

DIO then walked over to the food to inspect it. He was sure that they somehow screwed up. To his dismay, he saw that...it was all...perfect.

The sausage rolls were cooked perfectly. Even the roll part surrounding it was much more fluffy and flaky than earlier. The shepherd's pie was looking superb. From the ground beef inside to the nice golden mashed potato crust, it was perfect all the way around. And as for the spotted dick (chuckles), it was perfect as well. The currants were fresh, as well as the suet and dried fruit on the inside. And it all smelled so delicious, especially to someone who preferred blood over food.

"It's...all perfect." DIO said angrily. "I thought we were running low on ingredients."

"We thought so, too." Elena lied. "But we actually found some more while you were gone."

This was not how he had planned it. They were supposed to mess up. This was not going his way.

"You all did perfect." DIO bitterly admitted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can tell that it bothered him somehow." Susie said. "Was he trying to make us lose? Man, if I would've known he had a plan, I would've been completely on board with that and gladly blow it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And with plenty of time to spare, too." Geralt added. "Now, we just kick back and wait until it's time for them to judge."

"_Great," _DIO thought. "_And I can't even sabotage the food with them standing there. My best bet is that the other team does an even better job than we did. As long as that happens, my plan should still go well."_

**(Meanwhile...)**

When Cinder returned from the truck, everything was going smoothly.

"Okay, guys, how are the fries coming along?" Charlie asked.

Spinel gave a thumbs up. "The fries are all sliced up and already in the fryer!"

"Excellent. And the burgers?"

"We're putting them together now." Russel told her. The patties were finished grilling, and he and Tari were putting the finishing touches on them. The burgers were topped with lettuce, tomato, cheese, grilled onions, and topped off with barbecue sauce on brioche buns.

"The bacon is also finished for the burgers!" Wendy affirmed.

"Great. Good job everyone. We're just waiting for the pie to finish baking."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I must say, this went much smoother than I thought it would." Wendy said. "Everyone managed to actually work together and we had no problems. That's surprising, especially with people like Rick and Deadpool on this team. Plus it's nice to see big bro and Charlie bonding some more. The look sweet together. If they become a couple, I'm definitely gonna call her big sis."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, the pie looks just about done." Katakuri said. He went ahead and pulled it mm out of the oven and basked in their hard work. The pie was piping hot, smelled of freshly picked apples, with just just a hint of cinnamon. In fact, it looked so good that he was starting to drool.

Rick took the pie out of his hands and placed it on the counter to cool. "Don't get over excited, you fucking glutton."

"I wasn't going to eat it." Katakuri said. "But after this is over, I'm taking the leftovers."

"I know it's nothing fancy," Deadpool said, "but nothing beats comfort food like this. We got this in the bag."

After he said that, everyone hears Chris' voice on the intercom. "Time's up, people! Get your tasty eats ready, because it's time to judge!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Here we go..." Deadpool said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"...it all comes down to this..." DIO said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"...I hope all of our hard work pays off..." Charlie said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"...because if not not, I'm gonna be pissed." Rick said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, the Ginyu Force and Chris are in the dining hall, with the new interns sitting at a long table, ready to judge. Almost all of the competitors were outside waiting as well, while some of their teammates were bringing out the food.

"This is actually quite exciting." Guldo said.

"Yes," Ginyu told them, "I'm hoping that these guys make some good food. I'm setting my expectations pretty high."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," Chris told them, "not with that group of weirdos."

With this, Deadpool, Cinder, Edgeworth, and Spinel walk out of the kitchen carrying the fries, while Nana, Elena, and Geralt come out with the sausage rolls. They all place the food on the table.

"Teams," Chris told them, "explain the theme of your meal and the dish you've brought out."

"For our theme," Geralt explained, "we went with Some exquisite British cuisine."

"Our starter is some tasty sausage rolls." Nana said.

"We went some ol' American comfort food." Deadpool said.

"With some homestyle french fries as a fine appetizer." Edgeworth explained.

The Ginyu Force then try each of these delicious sounding dishes.

"Hmm." Ginyu said. "While I will admit that these fries are pretty great, and they are seasoned very well, I think my vote would have to go to the sausage rolls. They had an elegant mix of flaky and savory."

DIO looked very mad that he was voting for his team's dish.

"I think I'm gonna vote for those, too." Recoome said.

"Sorry mates, but I gotta give it to the fries on this one." Jeice said.

"I must admit, I'm a sucker for the fries as well." Burter said.

This left Guldo to break the tie. "I guess I'd vote for the sausage rolls. The fries were a little too salty for my tastes."

"And with that, the appetizer round goes to the Vampires!" Chris announced. All of the Vampires except DIO cheered at this.

"I knew we'd made them right!" Elena said, as she and Nana high fived.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, maybe I didn't put a little too much salt on them." Spinel said. "I don't know how earthing food tastes like, so I wasn't sure how much to season them with."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**For the second time on the show, DIO got so mad that he punched another hole in the wall.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Somebody really needs to fix these holes." Dororo said, looking around the confessional.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, we move on to your main course. Campers, if you would."

Tari, Rick, Russel, and Wendy come out carrying the burgers. Mercy, Nomad, and Edward come out with the shepherd's pie.

"What more could be said about our dish?" Wendy explained. "We made some very tasty barbecue bacon cheeseburgers."

"And here, we have shepherd's pie." Edward told them.

For the next few minutes, everyone waits as the Ginyu Force tries each dish.

"Now, those were both very enjoyable." Ginyu said. "But those Vampires keep rolling out some tasty grub, so the shepherd's pie gets my vote."

"Eh, it was okay." Recoome said, "but those burgers were awesome!"

"I'm givin' it to these burgers!" Jeice said. "These are really well done, and nothin' hits better than a burger. Nice job addin' bacon, too."

"Both are very filling," Burter said, "And taste like so much hard work was put into them, but I'm still placing my vote on these burgers."

"Me too!" Guldo added.

"Well, with a vote of four to one, the the Demons take the entree round! The dessert round will decide it all!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Like I said, I'm the fucking Grillmaster." Rick said smugly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie and Katakuri come out with the apple pie, and 18, Dororo, and Susie come out with the spotted dick.

"Here, we have an apple pie made by me and one of the _best_ partners around." Katakuri said, which made Charlie blush.

The Vampires were trying to hold back their laughter with trying to introduce their dessert.

"Our *chuckle* dessert," Dororo tried to say, "is….is..."

They couldn't finish saying it, it was too much for them.

"Spotted dick." DIO said through gritted teeth.

And just like that, everyone in the room, the Vampires, Demons, Chris, and the Ginyu Force, all were laughing at this. Everyone was laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. DIO was so mad, his face was going blood red, and you could cook a steak on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A montage of people were seen in the confessional, laughing. It was Rick, Charlie, Tari, Edward, Nana, and even Chris and Chef (Even though he wasn't there) Plus, a couple members of the Ginyu Force.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After another minute, everyone in the room finally calms down. With that, the Ginyus then try both deserts. Everyone watches intently, as this could make or break it. Charlie and Katakuri were sure that their pie would do well. They were so nervous that they were holding each others hands. They had put a lot of tlc and hard work into it. The Vampires were able to make their dessert at their leisure, and had confidence that they would be impressed. Once they finish, the Ginyu Force are silent for a moment. The suspense was at its peak. It was so quiet in there that you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"As funny sounding as it sounds," Ginyu said, "It tastes very great. So sweet and fluffy. But this pie is probably the best pie I've ever had. The ones who prepared this really outdid themselves."

"I'm giving it to this pie as well!" Recoome cheered.

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

"It's so good!"

It was unanimous. The apple pie was so delicious that it blew the Vampires' spotted dick out of the water. There was no other way way to describe it, but their opinions spoke volumes.

"By a unanimous vote," Chris announced, "the Devilish Demons have won today's challenge!"

The Demons all cheer in celebration. Deadpool and Spinel fist bumb, Tari and Wendy high five, and Cinder has a satisfied look on her face. But what surprised them was when Katakuri lifted Charlie up and spun each other around in celebration.

"I knew we'd do it!" Charlie cheered.

"You mean…_we_ did it." Katakuri told her.

"That's what I said."

"Oh. My bad. How about this, instead."

Without even thinking, he then pulls the demon in for a kiss, and everyone goes silent. This surprises her as well, but, she just went with it and kept kissing him back. A minute later, the two separate, and he puts her back down.

"Thanks...for all you've done for me." He told her, and then fully realized what he just did. "S-sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No." She told him. "I'm glad you did."

The two of them then finally notice everyone staring at them. They felt very embarrassed that everyone was watching.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Why did I just do that?!" Katakuri yelled. "And in front of my team, no less! It was all spur of the moment. I felt so happy about our accomplishment, I just acted on impulse."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suddenly, almost all of them then start cheering for them. Rick was drinking, and couldn't care less. Cinder just rolled her eye, and DIO looked more mad over this than anything that had happened that day. For him, today was nothing short of a bittersweet victory. His plan would now work, but at what cost?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Took them long enough." Wendy said. "Way to go, big bro!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Really?" Susie asked, sounding confused. "Him? With her? Weird."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everything that DIO was saying was very heavily censored. It was more vulgar than anything that Rick has said that I had to censor it. He was mad that he now had her as an ally. He wants Katakuri gone, but now this made it harder because he has someone to back him up.**

**Finally, he calmed down, and remembered his plan. They lost, just like he wanted. **

**"Life giveth, and life taketh." He then laughs as he pulls out Elena's notebook from earlier and starts writing in it. "I'll have to deal with that fanged freak later. For now, I have other fish to fry. Sorry, but in the end, I always win."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well," Chris said awkwardly, trying to calm everyone down, "good for you two. Demons, enjoy your reward. Vampires, bonfire. Tonight. Ginyu Force, I have some toilets that need to be cleaned.

"YES, BOSS!" They all said.

**(Later….)**

At the girls side of the Vampires cabin, all of the girls were in there relaxing, until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Nana called out. The door opens, and DIO walks in.

"Is...something wrong?" Mercy asked the vampire.

"I think I left something in here. Mind if I look around?"

"I guess."

DIO then starts pretending to look around the room. He starts looking under the bunks, and secretly plants the notebook under there. He then picks it up, acting as though he just discovered it.

"Hm? And what might this be?"

Elena then immediately noticed it. "Oh, that's mine! It's my notebook! I I was wondering where it was.

"Interesting." Then, still keeping up the act, curiously opens the book up, and has a look of shock on his face from what he's reading. "WHAT IS THIS?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! A SCARY, NIGHTMARE INDUCING SORRY EXCUSE FOR FOR A VAMPIRE?!"

"What?!" Elena cried. She ran over to him and took the book out out of out of his hand. She opens it up and her eyes go even wider due to what she saw. Written inside of the book was mean, terrible insults and hurtful comments about their entire team.

"Let me see this." Susie said, snatching the book and taking a look. "Oh, so I'm a horrible monster that's gonna die with no friends?!"

Each of them then take turns looking through it.

"Stupid useless street rat?!" Dororo cried.

"Nobody's hero?! Fallen angel?!" Mercy yelled.

All of the commotion caused the rest of the team to come in, curious about what's going on.

"What's with all of the commotion?" Geralt asked.

"Look at this!" Dororo said, handing the witcher the book. Him and the other guys start looking through it.

"Senile old fart?!" Geralt asked.

"Half pint midget?!" Edward yelled. "Who wrote this?!

"It was hers." DIO said gesturing towards Elena. "I can't believe you'd think that way about us."

"What?!" Elena cried. "But, I didn't-"

"Save your excuses. A sorry isn't going to cut it. Nice to know how much you "care" about your team."

"I never would've expected this from you." Mercy said coldly.

"I didn't write that!"

"If you're trying to apologize, don't bother." Geralt said. "I'm ashamed to call you my teammate."

With that, Most of them leave the cabin, with DIO giving the fighter a sinister smirk as he leaves. Elena just stands there stunned, but notices two people who were standing next to her. It was Nana and the Nomad.

"I know you didn't write any of that." Nana told her. "I'm very sure DIO had something to do with it.

"Wait, you agree with me, too?" Elena asked the Nomad. He nodded in agreement. He knew what DIO was up to, since he was the only one there who knew about the alliance.

"Thanks, guys." Elena told them. "Seems like my hunch about him was right. Males sense why he'd target me. But it looks like it's too late for me. He got me. Just promise me you won't let him get you guys, too."

They both then nod. At least she had some friends who would stick by her side. That's all that mattered in the end, right?

**(Meanwhile….)**

"So let me get this straight," Deadpool said. "Does this mean you two are officially a couple?"

The Demons were all sitting in the mess hall, enjoying their five star meal. After the challenge, most of the team was curious about

"Yeah." Charlie answered. "That's right."

"Got a problem with that?" Katakuri asked.

"No, not at all. Good for you guys."

The two then smile at each other.

"Just know," Katakuri told her, "I'll do my best to protect you as well as myself. Right...captain...no...Charlie?"

"Right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"If someone hurts her or the kid," Katakuri said, as dark lightning crackled around him again, "Then that person is in for a world of hell. I'll show them how much much of much of a demon I can really be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It all still kind of feels unreal." Charlie said. "I just know we're happy to have each other. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Glad he felt the same. Now, I feel like everything can only go up from here."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Gag me." Cinder said. "First, one of those interns tries to hit on me, and now those two become official? This is going to make things a lot harder."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later that night...)**

The Vampires were sitting at the bonfire, yet again. Most of them were mad, and one of them was feeling very confident in himself.

"Well, wasn't today just an interesting one?" Chris asked. "New faces, an odd couple begins, and now….we rap it all up with my favorite part of the show. Blasting one of you sky high. I hold only nine marshmallows."

Chris then goes through his usual routine of calling names.

"Geralt"

"Nana"

"Nomad"

"Dororo"

"Edward"

"Android 18"

"And Mercy."

This left only DIO and Elena. DIO grinned at her, and Elena gave him him a dirty look, knowing full well what her fate was.

"DIO, you're a very scary guy, that many here are scared of. You have "potential threat" written all over you. Elena, apparently You really dislike your team, and decided to write those feelings down for your whole team to see. The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"...DIO."

"Too bad." DIO sneered, as he claimed his marshmallow.

Elena stood up. "I still claim to be innocent. All I ask is that all of you be careful from here on. The dark presence I sense is slowly getting stronger. Don't let it consume all of you."

Elena is then loaded into the cannon.

"I have nothing else to say." She said. "I just hope they heed my warning."

"Whatever." Chris said as he pushed the button, and Elena is blasted away.

"Well, that's all for tonight." Chris told them. "Goodnight."

The Vampires leave the bonfire and head back to their cabin.

"Looks like I lost another friend." Nana told the Nomad. "But if he thinks I'm gonna crack that easily, he's got another thing coming." The Nomad nods. The two of them plan to avenge her...somehow, some way.

"So," Susie whispered to DIO. "Did you set all of that up earlier?"

"Precisely." He told her. "That was quite an act I put up. I even wrote down something about myself for assurance."

Susie then smiled. "Wow. You're terrible."

"So many problems to get rid of." DIO told her. "So...who should we strike next?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And...done. Wow. First off, let me say there was a lot of bashing towards DIO in this episode. All of the food in this episode sounds very delicious. I might make some of it for myself. Now, another victim falls to the alliance, and they're ready to take out everyone who's who's either a threat or knows about them. DIO turned letters to home into a burn book. Who could be next? Also, the alliance has more conflict within it. Deadpool and Spinel want to quit the alliance, but that's easier said than done. I pray that it goes well for them. Also, Katakuri and Charlie finally became official. Let the ship names commence. She's really brought the rainbow out of that demon. Good for them. But could his caring and overprotective nature be his downfall? Those he cares about could be used against him. I also enjoyed the tender moment shared between Edward and Tari. Hope it also like works out for them, too.**

**Also, now let's discuss the Ginyu Force being added to the story. I wanted a funny, quirky group to make as an interesting group of interns. Don't worry, we'll get more hilarity and interesting moments from them. They're here to stay and here to help. I'm not done with them yet. Okay, I think I covered all of the important stuff that happened in this episode.**

**Here's a little info on the next episode. It's time for everyone to show off their skills with a talent show. Some will be impressive, others will flop, a new alliance forms, and the leaving loser will leave the others with a parting gift that will really shake things up.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this episode. Everything's been going well for me. Work is awesome, I'm making bank, and I'm glad I still have plenty of time to work on this. Look forward to the next episode. Read, review, let me know your thoughts, submit challenge ideas, you know the drill by now. Till next time, I hope everyone stays safe, and eases the boredom by reading fanfiction. Stay awesome, you guys. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	11. Still Not Quite Famous

Episode 9: Still Not Quite Famous

**Well, wasn't the last episode just a shocker? Everyone seems to be surprised by that episode's elimination. Well, I try not to be too predictable. Surprises are my specialty. What's the fun in reading something if you already know what's gonna happen? Variety is the spice of life. Remember that. Things have just been going swell for me as of late, and now, here we are with another episode. First, the reviews from our faithful readers.**

1602jaw:** I know. All of that food sounds delicious. I had to do some research for the British cuisine. You'd think Katakuri would eat the food, but the guy's got more self control than Owen. But if it was donuts…..then that'd be a different story. LOL**.

MasterSaixus: **I know. The cooking challenge is one of my favorites. Now that I think about it, I wish there could have been more conflict amongst a team so I'd have an excuse to have someone get locked in the freezer. The elimination was a surprise, I'll admit.**

Happiness studios:** It's nice to see what you liked and didn't like. Let me discuss the things you pointed out. 1. I know you like EdRi, and they were so close. I'm sure they'll have another chance. 2. The challenge was shorter than I would've liked it to be, and there were some extra things I wanted to add to it, but couldn't. 3. Hooray. CharKuri is now official! They're so quirky they're perfect for each other. 4. The Ginyu Force does seem like an odd choice, but there is more in store for them than interns and comic relief. 5. Yeah, I didn't want to do it to Elena. I wish I could've expanded her role more, but it was integral to the plot. It was gonna go down differently, but I doubted and second guessed myself on going that route. Nana and the Nomad know the truth. They will do their best to avenge her, even if they don't seem like the likeliest of heroes. 6. I try my best to make everyone to have more interactions and moments, but it is slightly trickier for the Nomad since he doesn't talk. The feedback helps as long as people don't flame me. Thank you.**

Guest: **Thanks for telling me. Those were typos that slipped past me. I fixed them.**

Hetes: **Yes. Who knows what Rick will do?**

**As an added bonus, we also finally got more video messages, so we can finally show that off in this episode. To those that sent them, thank you very much. Alright, now let's get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors turned up the heat. It was a throwback to the cooking challenge, but the difference? To impress the Ginyu Force, our newly introduced interns. While both teams did work their hardest, the Demons came out on top with their food. And with their teamwork and great understanding of each other, Katakuri and Charlie finally became a couple. Who would've thought, huh? Sadly, Elena was eliminated due to DIO turning her team against her with lies. Except for Nana and the Nomad, who knew very well what happened. Can they do anything about it, and bring DIO down? And who will him and his alliance go after next? Find out right now! On Total Drama Infinite!"

Cue intro

"It had been two days since Elena's elimination, and most of the competitors had just spent this time relaxing. That is, except for Nana and the Nomad. They couldn't rest easy, knowing that he unfairly eliminated their friend. During this time, The Nomad had informed Nana (By writing it down for her, since he's mute) about DIO and his alliance. Nana was ultimately scared about going against him and his alliance, but she felt like she needed to do something. First, she lost Popo, and now Elena. She couldn't sit by and let anyone else she liked suffer the same fate as Elena.

They had both approached Deadpool as he was leaving the cabin.

"You said you wanted a what?" Deadpool asked them.

"Well," Nana began, "we heard that you had a magic satchel that holds a lot of weapons and items. I was wondering if within that if you have a camera. If you do, would it be too much trouble to ask you if we could borrow one?"

With this, the both of them had a plan. They knew Deadpool was a member of the alliance, but he was probably the nicest one of the bunch, (and craziest) and he seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't ask too many questions. They just needed a camera for their plan.

Deadpool reached into the satchel and pulled out a camcorder. "Oh, sure. Just don't poke anyone's eye out with it." He hands the camera to Nana.

"Uhhhh...okay." Nana replied, a little puzzled by the merc's comment, but was grateful. "Thanks."

With that, the two of them then scurry off, and hide out behind their cabin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there's my good deed for the day." Deadpool said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright, I hope I know what I'm doing." Nana said. "It's time I take a stand. That means DIO is gonna pay for what he did to Elena. I just hope this works.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nana sighed with "Wow, that was easier than I thought, right Mr. Nomad?"

The Nomad nods his head, and gives a thumbs up.

"But we gotta be sneaky and careful about this. If this fails, we're probably gonna be the next ones in that cannon."

The Nomad slowly nods his head, agreeing that what they were planning was high risk, but high reward.

"Alright, Mr. Nomad, do your thing!"

Nana sets the camera on the ground, and the Nomad claps his hands, bringing it to life, with a face and small limbs.

"That never gets old. Okay, Mr. Camera, we got a job for you."

The camera nods knowingly, ready to follow out any order.

"There's this scary man named DIO who is doing mean and terrible things. We need you to spy on him, and see what he's up to, and report back to us. And please do your best to not be seen by him."

The camera then salutes as Nana pulls out a poorly drawn picture of DIO she drew up to show it what he looked like. You could tell it was him, but still, it looked like it was drawn by a kid.

"This is him. I know I'm not an artist, but this is the best I could do. When you find him, just keep an eye on him and his actions. But most of all….don't be seen. "

With another nod, the living camera runs off in search of the vampire.

"Okay, for now, we've done all that we can do. For now, we wait." Nana and the Nomad high five. "I must say, this is probably the smartest move. We really do make a great team, don't we?"

The Nomad gives her another nod, and the two go their separate ways and try to enjoy the rest of their day.

Too bad that was gonna change fast.

**(Meanwhile...)**

At the docks, Cinder, DIO, and Deadpool (Who went there after the camera scene) were gathered together. DIO was bursting into a full blown fit of laughter.

"If I may ask, what's so funny?" Cinder asked.

DIO finally calms down and proceeds to explain. "I'm just still in stitches over eliminating that girl the other day. The funny part is that my team was stupid enough to buy it. You'd think after past villains pulling similar tricks, people would catch on, but NO! They're a bunch of idiots, and nature lover is out."

"Yes, but next time you should get more creative."

"I get why you did that," Deadpool said, "but don't you think that was kind of….low?"

DIO slowly turns towards the merc, a little surprised by his comment. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well," Deadpool said nervously, "did you really have to do that to Elena? I mean, I didn't know her all that well, but she seemed nice and well liked. Do you think maybe we could...I don't know...not do stuff like that?"

DIO and Cinder were shocked. Someone as crazy as him was suggesting they play nice?

DIO slowly walked up to Deadpool and got up close to his face. "That's kind of odd, hearing this from you." DIO told him. "And what about it? It's helped. She was easy pickings. Nice people like that won't last. Nice people finish last. Prime example: Jonathan Joestar."

"And who's that?" Cinder asked.

DIO pulled down a little bit of his shirt collar to show them the scarring where his head was attached to Jonathan's body. "Let's just say, I got the last laugh with him." He then turns his attention back to Deadpool. "So what is the point you're trying to get at?"

Deadpool tried to tell him his offer that they go their separate ways, but he was struggling to find the words to tell him. For once, the most talkative person on the show was at a lost for words. "It's that...well…" He then just says something ridiculous. "I'm just gonna go see how many chimichangas I can stuff in a microwave. Bye."

Deadpool then runs off, thinking about how stupid he act just acted (Well, more than usual) instead of getting his point across. There was something about that vampire that made it hard to say anything. He was just trying to do what was best for him and his friend.

But when he was running, he immediately stopped in his tracks. He didn't get very far. He shouldn't be doing this. He should take a stand. He should just spit it out. Quick and easy. Like ripping off a bandage. He walks right back up to them.

"You know what? There is something I need to say!"

DIO raised an eyebrow at this, while Cinder remained expressionless.

Here it is. Just say something. "I think it would be best if Spinel and I went our separate ways with you guys. I mean, we're probably not much help to you, and-"

"Nonsense." DIO interrupted. "You are handy to have around, even if you have many...many...many...faults."

"Thank you for the compliment. So is that a yes?"

DIO put his hand to his chin, and was thinking. He then got a big sinister grin on his face as he thought of something. He had another one of his infamous ideas. "But the gem...when I start to think about it, she's probably the weakest link out of this group. She's nice, overly trusting, and has the least useful abilities. You're strong, you've got some skills, and every group needs a comic relief."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"You know what? I'll think about it. I'll get back to you on my decision later. Sound fine?"

Deadpool was ecstatic. This was a start. It was something. He then gives DIO a crushing bear hug. "OH THANK YOU!"

"Let...go of me you...idiot!" DIO said, gasping for air. Deadpool finally lets go of him, and runs off on his merry way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, that went a little smoother than I thought." Deadpool said. "Guess I'm just that smooth of a talker. He said he needs time to think about it. That's a nice start. I'm sure he'll say yes."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seems like you were right about them collaborating together." Cinder told him. "Except they want to quit. Why did you tell him you'd think about it? Are you really gonna let them quit?"

"I have a plan with that." DIO told her. "Let's just say I'm gonna have to end a friendship. Wouldn't be the first time I've done it. But the reason I told him I'd think about it is because we have other stuff to focus on. We have so many potential targets we can get rid of."

He then pulls the files out of his shirt and skims through them again. "It's best to probably keep the weaker ones around so it will be easier to win. So the ones that know too much and the superhumans have got to go. We can keep around the ice girl, the kid that's a thief, gamer girl, the demon the mage. They all appear to be weak. Rick has to go. He's a loose cannon. The prosecutor, and the Nomad need to go because they're either onto us, or know. If there's one thing I hate, it's loose threads. But most of all, I want that sweet loving pirate gone."

"I mean, ever since the other day, he and that demon girl have been hanging out together." Cinder said, sounding irritated. All of the time. Every. Single. Day."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" DIO teased.

"No. I just don't like them. That girl's overly sweet personality is irritating. And having someone as strong as Katakuri by her side will make it tougher."

"He's my biggest obstacle. And before I take him down, I'm gonna mentally break him. I'm gonna take what he loves and watch him suffer. We hold all the cards now. _We_ are in control of this game."

He then thinks to himself. "_No. I am in control. Just like a god should be."_

But they failed to notice the small sentient camera that was filming that entire conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, I'm gonna raise you fools five bucks." Russel said.

Inside the mess hall, Russel, Wendy, Dororo, and Susie were playing poker. They were all mad that for some reason, Dororo kept winning.

Susie lays her cards down "I got three of a kind."

Wendy did so next. "I have a straight."

Next was Russel. "Sorry chumps, but I got a full house."

Dororo has this glint in her eye as she laid her cards down. "Read 'em and weep."

They look and see that she had a royal straight flush.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" They yelled as Dororo collected the winnings in the center, and having a laugh as they freak out.

"You can't be that lucky! That's the third time in a row you got that hand!" Russel yelled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It's not luck." Dororo said. "I'm cheating. This is just easy money. They make it so easy. A kid's gotta make money somehow, even if there's a chance you won't win this show. If that happens, I'm not leaving empty handed."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Think you guys could go another round?"

"I'll take you on!" Susie declared. "Bring it on!"

Everyone then hears a voice. "Alright, what's going on here?"

They turn around and see Katakuri standing there.

"Oh, big bro." Wendy said. "We're just gambling."

"Yeah, and I'm cleaning these guys out." Dororo added.

But he was not having any of that. "Wendy, come with me." He grabs her by the arm, and they walk out of there, stunning the other three.

"I can never tell what's up with that guy." Russel said.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked as they stepped outside.

"That kid was cheating you out of your money." Katakuri told her. "Besides, gambling is not something that someone your age should be doing."

"I know you're looking out for me, but I'm a capable fighter. I'm strong."

Katakuri just sighed. "Look, I worry about you. I know you're a fighter, a real trooper, but there are many people here that are dangerous. That kid has some smarts on her, and she could do more with that than just cheat you out of money."

"But I'm sure you could handle them with your future seeing ability."

"There's a lot more to Haki than that."

"But what is Haki, anyway? You've used it and talked about it, but _what_ is it?"

He was intrigued by her. She was curious to know about his abilities. He normally never shares info about this, but she was a different case. Her and Charlie were probably, no, definitely, the only people here he completely trusted. He cared for and loved them. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to tell a kid who was curious.

"Very well. Haki is-"

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE AMPHITHEATER FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"

"Okay, then. We'll continue this conversation later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Five Minutes Later…)**

Everyone was seated at the outdoor amphitheater, and Chris onstage.

"Good. Everyone's here." Chris said. "Now, for today's challenge' we will be doing another throwback with the talent competition. But in traditional me fashion' we're throwing in a twist."

"Oh yeah?" Susie asked. "And what might that be?"

"Funny you should ask, because the twist is that _everyone_ has to perform!"

And that had set everyone off. There was lots of protesting. Verbal obscenities shouted by Rick and Susie. Tari groaned, and DIO gave off a murderous glare.

Chris remained calm despite all of the arguing. "Okay, I can tell you're all not too thrilled about that, so I'll make it a little less stressful for you guys. If you absolutely don't have any talent whatsoever, you can just help out someone else with theirs. For example, if you're doing a magic show, you could be their assistant. Or, you could work together in a comedy skit. The choice is yours. The only condition is that you can only help out your own team."

This, for the most part calmed them down. Well, mostly.

"You have till this evening to prepare your act to be judged by Chef once again, but on a scale of one to ten. The person or persons that score the highest wins it for their team. But before I dismiss you all, we have a little extra surprise for some of you."

Everyone groans at this.

"Relax, it's a good one. Some of you got some messages from back home. Ginyu Force, dispense the videos."

Each member of the Ginyu Force comes out, each of them holding a video playing device. They hand one to Dororo, Rick, Katakuri, Mercy, Geralt, and 18.

"You guys are the first ones to receive messages from your friends and family back home. Enjoy. Now, you all have until sunset to be ready, so good luck. Or not. Hahaha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hmph. Such a lame choice for a challenge." DIO said. "My talent is simply my mere presence."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I have the perfect idea for what my talent should be!" Charlie said excitedly. "But I might need a little bit of help with it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This will be so much fun!" Deadpool exclaimed. "And I just know you're gonna have me do something awesome, MemeKing!"**

**(Authors Note: Yeah, yeah. I get it. Don't lose your head about it. Geez, is there some unspoken rule that these kinds of stories have a fourth wall breaking character?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With that, before they leave, the ones who received the messages start watching them, with some of their teammates watching with.

(**Dororo's message)(Submitted by 1602jaw))**

**It cuts to someone, (the submitter) standing in front of the camera while Hyakkimaru is at the back, looking down on a paper with some kind of machine that he is being connected to**

**Jaw: "Hello, hi. So uhhhh...I'm here because due to Hyakkimaru being unable to speak proper language and can't even see, I gave him a machine...thingy that would allow him to say something to Dororo".**

**Hyakkimaru: "Dororo?"**

**Me: "Yes, Dororo. Now I want you to write up something to say to Dororo, ok?"**

**(Hyakkimaru was unable to press anything because...he can't see anything)**

**Me: "*Sigh," dang it. I knew this was a bad idea. Ok, fine. I'll help you on this."**

**(Three hours later)**

**(Jaw was holding a piece of paper with Hyakkimaru's written words on it while Hyakkimaru was staring at the camera)**

**Jaw: "Ok then, here is what Hyakkimaru was going to say: 'Dororo, I hope you are doing fine over there. I don't know much about who they are, but if you need any help. I will go over there and...'**

**(Jaw notices Hyakkimaru's very inappropriate...death threat to the players and Chris himself.**

**Jaw: Hyakkimaru, really? You do know, you could get arrested for that?! I know Chris can do all those horrible things, but you don't have to do something like this, if any of those players tried to harm her."**

**Hyakkimaru: "Dororo".**

**(Jaw notices they were getting off topic)**

**Jaw: "Oh, anyways: "Dororo, I know you wanted the prize really bad, but it's not worth it. I notice how bad Chris is and...'**

**( Jaw notices Hyakkimaru writing was a bit messy and out of place)**

**Jaw: I can't read this.**

**Hyakkimaru: "Dororo...is...safe?"**

**Jaw: "*Sigh, Anyways, Hyakkimaru wishes you are safe and hopes you return back home with more money...that I'm pretty sure is going to be useless to this universe".**

**Tahomaru: "Hyakkimaru!"**

**Jaw: "Oh crud!"**

**(Suddenly, the camera switches to Hyakkimaru's brother, who was wielding a katana, riding on a horse, and heading straight for them!**

**Hyakkimaru: "Tahomaru!".**

**Jaw: "Oh, no, no ,no ,no! Don't you slice my camera! I freaking paid 60 dollars for that!"**

**(Unfortunately, Tahomaru slices the camera, and it cuts to static.)**

**(Message Ends)**

Dororo was laughing once it ended. "Leave it to bro to say something like that.

"Did that guy….have swords for arms?" 18 asked.

"That's right. That's Hyakkimaru. He had his body parts taken by demons."

18 just accepted it. "Oh. Okay." She then turns her attention to her message

**(Quick Note: The remaining messages in this episode were all pm'ed to me by the same guy, but preferred to remain anonymous. But you know who you are. Thanks again.)**

**(18's message)(Submitted by Anonymous))**

**The ones that appear are her husband Krillin, their daughter Marron, and brother Android 17.**

**Krillin: Hey, honey. Glad to see you've been doing great. Things just haven't been the same around here lately without you.**

**17: That's right, sis. Nice to see you've gotten fairly far. But I can tell it's far from over.**

**Krillin: Yeah. The competition looks pretty tough. But I know you can handle it.**

**17: He's right. Don't be afraid to show off a little more of your power. We know you're holding back, but you're stronger than you let them think.**

**Krillin: But don't get too rough with them. Anyway, we hope you win it all and bring home the money. Good luck!**

"Well, it's nice to see them," 18 said, "even if it's only a video."

"They seem nice." Nana told her. "Although one of them looks like someone Popo and I know in Smash."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Your brother looks like Hero. See?" The Ice Climber pulls out a scrapbook of memories they made in Smash. One of the pictures she shows is one with all four of the Dragon Quest heroes posing for a group shot.

18's eyes go wide when she sees the Luminary."He looks almost exactly like him!" 18 exclaimed. "And that guy next to him looks a lot like Goku."

(You guys see what I did there? I hope you guys get the joke.)

Dororo then walks up to 18.

"Hey, I got the perfect idea, for a talent to show off, and I'd like you to help me with it." Dororo offered.

18 was a little skeptical that she just casually asked for her help. "I guess…" 18 said. "But what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, just a little magic trick." Dororo said. "I need you to be my assistant. And the best part is, you don't have to do anything. Leave it all to me. Just be there when I need you when it's time to perform."

"Really? I don't have to practice anything? Okay then, kid. You got yourself a deal."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well this saves me the trouble of actually having to figure out a talent." 18 said. "But I wonder what she has planned. As long as she's not sawing me in half, we're golden."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**She's in for quite the surprise." Dororo said mischievously.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Geralt and Mercy also take a look at their messages.

**(Geralt's message)(Submitted by Anonymous))**

(Quick Note: I'm sorry I forgot to mention this, but this Geralt is the video game one, and not the Netflix one)

**The message opens up with his adopted daughter and young witcher in training Ciri.**

**Ciri: I'm glad I can get this message out to you. You've really shown that you are quite the difficult opponent. Things have been fine with me here. My training is coming along very well. All I hope is that you're safe. Take care.**

**(Message Ends)**

"I'm glad she's okay." Geralt said. "But now I must make sure to not falter if I'm to win. For now, I need to figure what I will perform."

**(Mercy's message)(Submitted by Anonymous))**

**In this message a few members of Overwatch appear, being Tracer, Winston, and Genji.**

**Winston: The other heroes didn't have the time to say anything, but we did. We're glad you're there to represent us, and you've made good progress.**

**Tracer: What we're trying to say is you're doing great! Don't let anything or anyone stop you! Show everyone there that you have what it takes!**

**Genji: Yes. Her words speak for all of us. Just don't give up. And do what you do best. Help out your team and assist them in any way you can. Whether win or lose, do the best that only you can do.**

**Tracer: Anyway, keep it up! We'll be rooting for you!**

**(Message Ends)**

"Don't worry. I will." Mercy said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I mean, with how dangerous this show can be, why wouldn't I?" Mercy said."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick then watches his message on his own.

"I swear to god, if I see Jerry in this, I'm gonna fucking break it." Rick said.

**(Rick's message)(Submitted by Anonymous)**

**The message opens up and it's just Morty.**

**Morty: Um...uh….h-hey, Rick. I'm glad you've gotten this far. That's farther than I thought you'd get. I know you're not taking the game seriously, and that's fine, but, PLEASE don't do something reckless. I mean, who the hell am I kidding? And geez. I'm practically beating a dead horse here trying to give you advice. Look, just don't do something crazy, okay? And also, I suggest you watch out for that alliance you're with. Bye, I guess.**

**(Message Ends)**

"Pff, what the hell does he know?" Rick said. "Those idiots are wrapped around my finger."

Next one to read their message was Katakuri.

**(Katakuri's message)(Submitted by Anonymous)**

**In this message, it opens up with his mother, Big Mom.**

**Big Mom: HAHAHAHA! You've done well, my ugly son! Show no mercy to any of them! And it's nice to see you found yourself a nice woman. Think of the connections our family could have with this. But back on topic, destroy them! If any of them give you or her trouble, (her face darkens) then send them to me! I'll have a little….tea party with them. They bring the tea bags, and I will bring the body bags. But keep going, my stupid son!**

**(Message Ends)**

"Well," Charlie said awkwardly, "she seems….nice."

"When you get past the fact that you could die at any time around her, you get used to it." Katakuri explained to her. "Anyway, what do you have planned to perform?"

Upon hearing that question, Charlie's face lit up. "I'm so glad you asked. I'm planning to sing! I feel that things can be better expressed through song. And I'm gonna see if I can get some help."

"It makes me happy to see you so passionate about something." Katakuri told her. "Unfortunately, if you're needing my help, I already have an act planned. Plus, I don't do singing."

"It's fine. I just need some musical accompaniment is all. In fact…."

Charlie runs up to Russel. "Russel, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Russel asked.

"You're a musician, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a drummer."

"Perfect! I'm planning to sing for my act, and I could use your musical talent to help make it boom!"

"Uh….sure. I guess."

"Perfect!" Charlie then pulls out a piece of paper. "I've got it all planned out. Here's a diagram of my plan. With our skills, we will really blow them away tonight."

Russel takes a look at her diagram. "Okay. Sounds good. A little too much rainbows, but sure. I'll help."

"Awesome! Let's get your equipment, and start practicing."

"She's a keeper, huh big bro?" Wendy asked Katakuri.

"Yeah." He answered. "I enjoy that optimism. So, kid. Do you have any talents?"

"Um, not that I can think of."

"You mind helping me out with mine?"

"Okay. What are you gonna do?"

He smiles as he pulls out a small bag of jellybeans. "Target practice."

**(Meanwhile….)**

"Edgy, have I got a deal for you!" Deadpool said to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what's this deal you're talking about?"

"I'm going to put on quite the show! And I can't do it alone. And trust me, it's gonna be dangerous. I'm going to….juggle."

Okay. Edgeworth wasn't expecting him to perform an act so simple. "Okay. Sounds simple. But I have two questions. One, why would juggling be dangerous? And two, why do you need _me_ to help?"

"Well, I would've asked Spinel, but she has her own talent to perform, And I _really_ needed an assistant. As for the danger, that's because I'm going to be juggling my weapons. UNSHEATHED AND FULLY LOADED.

As soon as he said that, Edgeworth wasn't having it. "Okay. You can count me out."

Deadpool then gets on his hands and knees and starts begging him.

"Please! You should feel honored that I came to you for help! Everyone else is already busy with something! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Okay, enough of your insufferable whining." Edgeworth said defeatedly. "I'll help. As long as it gets you to shut up."

Deadpool's mood makes a complete 180. "Great! If you want to impress people, you've really gotta stir the pot. Look, when it's show time, all you'll do is throw them to me. Sound cool?"

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?"

"Because you might."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Kind of odd he decided to come to me to help," Edgeworth said, "especially since the last time it was just the two of us together he was nervous to talk to me. Does he not think I'm still suspicious about why he's been acting strange? And because of the circumstances around Glass Joe's elimination? I haven't given up pursuing the truth."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Mr. Nomad" Nana said. "I have the perfect idea for talent." She pulls out a marker. (How does she keep so much in her parka?) She then draws a couple of lines at the bottom edges of her mouth.

"See? Now I'm a ventriloquist dummy. We could do a comedy act with me as the dummy. And it's pretty fitting since you don't speak. Maybe we can throw in some of your magic, too."

The Nomad gave her a thumbs up. He was fine with the idea.

"You think our camera's doing a good job of spying?"

The Nomad shrugs, just as unsure about that as her.

**(Meanwhile….)**

DIO was busy walking around his cabin trying to strike scary, intimidating poses. For his talent, he was planning to be scary. He'd never miss an opportunity to flex his superiority. He couldn't exactly look in a mirror to see how scary he was, since vampires don't have reflections, but he was confident in his skills to get his point across.

"You know, you're already a pretty scary dude."

DIO turned around and saw Susie leaning on the wall.

"Shouldn't you be practicing for tonight?" DIO asked.

"Don't need to." Susie replied. "I got it all planned out. No practice needed."

DIO was already suspicious. "I assume you're here for more than to just say 'hey'."

Susie smirks. "Guilty as charged. I'm just curious as to why you haven't told me about what's been goin' on."

"What are you talking about?"

"As of late, you've left me out of some pretty important stuff going on in this alliance. I'm just as much of a member as those other clowns, and I've practically been left in the dark. What's the deal with that?"

DIO begins to explain all of the problems that the alliance has been facing. "Look, it's becoming a lot tougher for all of us to meet up. We have Rick causing problems, the two idiot friends wanting to quit in me-I mean us, and many people who are onto our plans. Does that answer your question?"

"Fair enough. So….you gonna do anything about it?"

"I am. You don't worry about it. Just keep doing what you've been doing."

"If you mean being awesome and thrashing anything that gets in my way in the process, then sure."

Susie then walks off, and unbeknownst to them, so does the camera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"At least Cinder isn't the only one in this group that actually understands and goes along with how I run things." DIO said "Susie is a little rough around the edges, but she gets it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Out in the woods, Wendy and Katakuri are practicing. Wendy is throwing rocks and twigs up in the air, with Katakuri flicking jellybeans at them. They hit the targets with the force of a bullet, and what's more, he's doing it with his eyes closed and back turned.

"Wow." Wendy said. "You have really great accuracy."

"I know." Katakuri said. "It's all in the Haki. I'd say this will really impress them tonight.

Wendy then remembered something. "Oh, earlier, you were going to explain what Haki is. I'd really like to know how it works and if maybe…."

"Maybe what?" Katakuri asked.

Wendy took a deep breath. "Maybe see if it's possible that I could learn it from you?"

The pirate was shocked. He didn't expect that kind of response at all.

"Uh….why do you want to learn it?"

"Well….after all of that stuff you told me earlier about how many dangers lie ahead and how many people here can be threats. That had me thinking that maybe _I_ could get stronger. I want to prove I'm strong and capable. It's a thought I've had ever since the fighting challenge. That day, I wasn't strong enough to win. If I want to win, then I want to get stronger. You're the strongest person here in my opinion. I look up to you and that strength. So….would it be too much to ask you to teach me?"

By this time, she had a sad look on her face. She's faced many opponents and strong enemies back in Fiore, but this game was a wake up call that she was out of her league. And who better to help her than the one she looked up to.

Her speech really stirred something inside of Katakuri. He was more than a big brother figure to her. He was her role model. And she was eager to get stronger.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? It's a very difficult thing to learn." Katakuri warned. "It's a technique that resides within all living things, but few are able to draw that power out. I hope you're ready to be put to the test.

The look on Wendy's face turned to one of happiness. "So then you'll…"

"Once we're finished with this challenge, I'll start training you. If you really want to get better, then I hope you're ready to learn."

She runs up to give him a hug. "Oh, thank you so much, big bro!"

"No problem. But let me ask _you_ something."

"Huh? What?"

"Who exactly do you want to prove yourself to? Is it me? The others? Or is it yourself?"

"It's not really to anyone in particular." Wendy explained. "I just have the urge to get out there and show what I can really do. But I really want to show what I can do on my own."

"Hmm. You're looking very far into the future yourself, kid."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I just hope she knows what she's getting into." Katakuri said. "I understand and sympathize with her conviction to improve. She has that and determination to boot. So yes, I'll teach her. With her words, I saw potential in her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We witness a montage of everyone continuing to practicing. Geralt was seen using his Igni spell to shape his fire into different shapes. Rick was busy chugging down a six pack of Bud Light (You'll find out why), Tari was wheeling behind her a portable TV, Charlie and Russel were putting the final touches on their act, Edward was busy hauling over some stone boulders, and that camera had done a lot of spying.

**(Later that evening…)**

"Welcome, one and all to TDI's second talent show extravaganza!" Chris announced, standing onstage. "We've got everyone's acts figured out, and we've been told about which of them decided to work together. For this, we will pull names out of a hat to decide the order. Like I said earlier, Chef will be judging on a scale of one to ten instead of the chef-o-meter. The one who scores the highest tonight wins for their team."

Everyone was backstage, some of them nervous, and some of them pumped. Everyone had their props, and the anticipation was high in the air.

Chris and Chef were sitting down below at the judge's table, with Chris starting to rummage through the hat to pick out the first performer.

"Okay, the first performer will be….Geralt!"

"Try not to screw it up." Susie taunted.

Geralt looked back at her, unfazed by her comment. "Good luck to you, too."

Geralt walks out onstage, and raises his hand and makes some hand signs. Suddenly, a giant wave of fire comes out of his palm. But what made it different was that the fire took the shape of a giant dragon. The dragon was the size of a giant building. Everyone watches in awe as the fire dragon flies around the stage and the island, breathing out fire (ironically). Geralt finished it up with the dragon flying up high in the sky, and coming back down towards them, looking like it was going to engulf everyone. But just as it was going to hit them, it fizzled out and disappeared.

"Incredible!" Chris exclaimed. "Geralt starts us off by setting the bar high! With that, Chef gives him a very generous score of 7.6. Geralt, you may now head to the benches to watch the rest of the show.

The witcher nods and exits the stage, taking a spot below at the spectator seats.

**(Don't you all worry. In due time I will show off more of Geralt's magic and spells as the story progresses)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like I've really underestimated this guy." Cinder said. "I thought he was just an old man with some sword skills, but I guess he's got some magic, too. Maybe I should keep an eye on him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, I'll admit that was good." DIO said. "In fact, it was too good. Let's see if I can make this a little more fun. Time to start some sabotage."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As DIO was thinking of how he would mess with someone's act, he felt someone bump into him. He turned around and saw Tari laying on the ground. As it turned out, as she was trying to get the equipment she needed ready, she tripped and bumped into him, with her switch falling on the ground as well. (It's part of her act.)

"_Bingo._" He thought to himself. "_My first target. And easy looking prey to boot._"

"Oh...um….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident, I swear. I'm sorry." Tari stuttered.

"Yes….you should be." DIO replied looking down at her. "Maybe fools like you should be extra careful. Especially around people as righteous as I."

He then kneels down and gets up in her face. "Let me give you a warning, you pathetic little duck. There are three types of people in this world. Hammers," he then pokes his finger at her, "nails, and then one that stands above the rest of those. ME."

Tari then began to get back up. "Okay. I get it. It won't happen again." She goes to grab her game off the ground, but DIO picks it up before her.

"What? You think you can act like a klutz and get away with just a slap on the wrist?" DIO asked her. "Guess again. I should give you a warning for this."

Tari watches in horror as DIO breaks the switch in half, and drops it on the ground.

"And there is no second warning."

"DIO, you're up!" Chris announced.

"Toodaloo, little duck." DIO said as he was cackling on his way to the stage. "Enjoy the cannon tonight."

Not everyone saw what he did, but all of the Demons did. And most of them weren't happy. Some of the Vampires saw it, but it was only Mercy, Nana, Edward, and the Nomad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like he's striking again." Nana said grimly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Okay, that's where I draw the line!" Edward yelled. "I don't care if he is on my team, nobody messes with her. I didn't like this guy very much to begin with, but now he's really sunk low! But why her?! I mean, because she didn't deserve that. Yeah that's it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I know it's important to do our best to win," Mercy said, "but that was just despicable."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That little roach." Katakuri growled. "I'm gonna skewer him. Looks like it's time to kill another bully."

"Take it easy." Charlie told him. "I mean, Look on the bright side. At least Tari's okay….right?"

In fact, the gamer wasn't doing too well. She was back on the ground, unmoving. Curled into the fetal position, she had a look on her face that looked like someone had died.

(I know it's not the SMG4 counterpart, but does anyone know or remember how sensitive she acts if her games are taken away from her?)

"Um….I don't think she's alright." Spinel said. "Should I cheer her up?"

"No need to waste your time with her." Rick said. "She's acting like a fucking baby. How old is she, anyway? Grow the hell up! It's a game! What was she even planning to use it for anyway? It's a talent show?"

"I recall that earlier she said was going to do something called "speedruunning."" Edgeworth explained.

"Well, now she can't perform." Russel explained. "Looks like we're screwed."

"Let's not think negatively." Deadpool said. "If anything, I believe my act will help us win regardless."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Russel facepalmed. "Like I said, we're screwed**."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Smart thinking." Cinder said. "Even though he did act a little petty, I did not expect that from him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef watch as DIO stands onstage just staring at them.

"Uh, what is it you're trying to show off?" Chris asked, a little confused.

"I'm looking into your pitiful souls and put the fear of God into you with my mere presence." DIO explained. He continued to stare at them, not even blinking. And then, in traditional Jojo style, the judges felt frozen in fear. We're talking the screen turned different colors, their blood running cold, you know what im talking about.

After about another minute, DIO finally turns his back to them, and everything settles back.

"Okay…." Chris said, trying to regain his composure. "After a nightmare inducing heart stopping performance from DIO, Chef gives him a 7.8!"

Unfortunately, DIO did not take this well. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "I JUST BARELY BEAT OUT THAT WITCHER?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

While you are a very scary guy," Chris calmly explained, "Chef has seen worse things in the army."

"You must be joking!" DIO yelled.

"We're not gonna argue this." Chris continues. "All scores are final. Don't care. Too bad, so sad. I don't care you are, this us my show' not yours."

DIO then goes to sit down, but the fact that his score was not so much higher than Geralt's, and that Chris was talking down to him like that only fueled his rage. At least, as far as he knew, one of the Demons would have nothing to perform.

"Okay...next up to go is….Tari!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"At least I get to see someone mess this up." DIO said. "She made herself an easy target for me. At least I'm not the only one suffering. She's weak. It's as simple as that."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Backstage, everyone heard her name being called. She still wasn't moving, but they could hear her sobbing.

"Okay," Katakuri said, "she's up to go, but she's not moving, and has nothing to show them. So….what do you think we do?"

None of them really had an answer. Another minute of silence and crying ensues.

"IF SHE DOESN'T COME OUT, YOUR TEAM FORFEITS! Chris yelled through his megaphone.

Before they knew what happened, there was a giant flash of light. When the light dissipates, they notice that the switch was completely fixed, as if nothing happened. Most of them were stunned.

"What just happened?" Charlie asked.

"It's fixed." Wendy said. She then turned to Katakuri. "Did you do it, big bro?"

"No." He answered. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Then who was it?" Edgeworth pondered.

Deadpool then picks the game system up and waved it in front of Tari.

"Hello. Tari. Yoohoo." Deadpool sad, waving it in front of her. "Looky looky. Your game's fixed. You can perform, now."

As if snapping out of a trance, she noticed the fixed system and quickly grabs it.

"What?!" She cried. "How?! Who fixed it?!"

"Don't worry about that right now!" Russel told her. "Get out there, or we lose!"

Tari then remembered that she was up. "You're right!" She then gets up and wheels the TV out onstage.

Mercy then looks over at Edward. "You did a good thing."

"Ed just tried to shrug it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me" she teased. "You used your alchemy to fix her game, didn't you?"

"Why does it matter? I just did a nice thing, that's all."

"You care a lot about her, don't you?"

His face went red from this comment. "So what?!" He snapped. "Yes. I like her. As a friend. I'm just looking out for a friend. Look, just act as though nothing happened, okay?"

"Sure." Mercy said.

Once Tari gets out onstage, she plugs the TV into a nearby power outlet, docks the switch, and Super Mario Odyssey starts booting up.

"Okay. For this, I'm going to speedrun Super Mario Odyssey. In five minutes. Reaching 100%."

"Sounds humanly impossible." Chris said.

"You doubt me? Well, nothing is impossible for BlueJay9."

Once the game finishes starting up, she picks up a controller and gets to business. With quick speed, she blitzes through the game at an ungodly pace. It's even difficult to see what's going on on the TV.

A few minutes later, the game reaches the end credits, and Chris checks his watch. "Three minutes. Impressive."

"Guess I blew my own expectations." Tarivsaid confidently. "Put a controller in my hand, and I can do anything."

"While you definitely did break a world record, Chef has given you a score of 7.9."

Tari then grabs her game and heads down to sit with the others.

As DIO watched her perform, he was both shocked and angry. Didn't he just break it? How? Did she have a spare? Did someone fix it? These questions flooded his mind, at it made him even more mad then his score.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was screaming swears and obscenities that are too harsh for me to type.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay. Getting back on track," Chris said as he was pulling out another name out of the hat. "Our next act will be none other than Deadpool and Edgeworth!"

"Okay, Edgy." Deadpool said. "You ready?"

Edgeworth was struggling to hold onto a bunch of guns and swords. Like, A LOT of guns and swords.

"Oh sure." Edgeworth said sarcastically. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, when life gives you lemons, you make grape juice."

"What does thst even mean?"

"It means let's do this!"

The two walk out and the act begins. Edgeworth begins by tossing him one pistol. Deadpool begins juggling the gun. Edgeworth then throws a katana (unsheathed b mind you) and keeps adding more as it goes on.

Eventually, Deadpool was juggling 20 pistols and 15 swords. Everything was going well until the merc sneezes and all of the weapons fall. Everyone instinctively ducks to avoid getting impaled or shot. Fortunately, none the weapons hurt anyone or go off, but one sword goes right through Deadpool's head, but he he just pulls it out.

"Guess it's more root beer than grape juice when you think about it." Deadpool said casually. He then takes a bow.

"It's fitting that your act is crazy and dangerous." Chris said. "And for thatb Chef has given you a score of 7.5."

"Eh, I'll take it."

The two then take a seat and the next name is called. "Our next 'un'lucky performer is….Nana and the Nomad!"

"Okay, you remember your lines?" Nana jokingly asked the Nomad. He clapped for her joke and they both head out onstage with a chair. The Nomad sits down and Nana takes a seat on his lap as a ventriloquist dummy.

"Okay, unexpected but interesting." Chris said, actually taking an interest in this. Finally, the two unexpected friends begin their show.

"Hey, why so quiet?" Nana asked. The Nomad shrugs.

"See? Then who's the dummy there?"

Nobody laughed. The joke wasn't funny. Everyone was so quiet that there was literally crickets chirping. The two so called 'comedians' sweated nervously, but kept the act going.

"Gee, that's why actions speak louder than words. I mean it's lime I'm practically talking with mysel-OH DARN IT, I MESSED UP THE PUNCHLINE!"

Nothing.

Not even a chuckle.

"Geez, the audience is cold. No wonder I need a parka."

The only person who actually laughed at this was Deadpool. He was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard he was crying.

"Okay, I've heard enough." Chris told them. "Your jokes were very _cold_, and not funny at all. Chef has given you two clowns a four."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Maybe we should have used Mr. Nomad's magic instead." Nana said glumly."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Next up, we have….Spinel!"

"Alright, let's do this!" The gem cheered excitedly. She rolls out onstage and takes a deep breath. Everything goes dark and a spotlight opens up on her. She takes a microphone and begins to sing.

(The song shes sing is 'Drift Away'. One of the songs she sang in Steven Universe the Movie, for those of you who haven't seen it. It's a great movie, an a great/sad song.) Imagine the song sounding just as heartfelt as it did in the movie.

_~Here in the garden_

_Let's play a game_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_Here in the garden_

_Stand very still_

_This'll be so much fun_

_And then she smiled_

_That's what I'm after_

_A smile in her eyes_

_The sound of her laughter_

_Happy to listen_

_Happy to play_

_Happily watching her drift away_

_Happily waiting_

_All on my own_

_Under the endless sky_

_Counting the seconds_

_Standing alone_

_As thousands of years go by_

_Happily wondering_

_Night after night_

_Is this how it works?_

_Am I doing it right?_

_Happy to listen_

_Happy to stay_

_Happily watching her drift away_

_You keep on turning pages for people who don't care_

_People who don't care about you_

_And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there_

_See that no one's there_

_See that no one's there_

_Everyone's gone on without you_

_Finally something_

_Finally news_

_About how the story ends_

_She doesn't exist now_

_Survived by her son_

_And all of her brand new friends_

_Isn't that lovely?_

_Isn't that cool?_

_And isn't that cruel_

_And aren't I a fool to have_

_Happily listened_

_Happy to stay_

_Happily watching her drift_

_Drift_

_Drift away~_

Once the song finishes, Spinel takes a bow with a smile and some tears on her face. Most of them clap for herb as they actually really enjoyed this act.

"After a terrible excuse of a comedy skit, this really makes up for it!" Chris said. "You get an 8.5 from Chef! It almost made him she'd a tear."

Spinel takes another bow and joins the others.

"Let's keep this ball rolling!" Chris said, picking the next names. "Next up is Android 18 and Dororo!"

The two Vampires come out, with 18 looking a bit lost on what to do.

"BEHOLD, ONE AND ALL!" Dororo said dramatically. "For my magic! I will make something very important….disappear!"

18 just rolls her eyes as Dororo pulls out a smoke bomb.

"Abra kadabra, and whatever comes after!" Dororo throws down the smoke bomb, clouding the stage.

All you can hear is 18 coughing. Finally, when the smoke clears, the only thing that disappeared was Dororo.

"Wait, that's it?!" 18 said. "Then why did she even need m-"

She then realized something was wrong. She fumbled around in her pockets and noticed that she was missing her wallet and all of her money.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT STOLE MY MONEY!" 18 yelled, looking around for her. She then flies off, trying to look for the young con artist. "WHEN I FIND HER, SHES TOAST!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Worth it." Dororo said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone just kind of awkwardly claps.

"While that was hilarious," Chris said, "that wasn't much of a talent. That was straight up theft. Chef gives this an even 7."

Another montage occurs as the show must go on. We see Wendy tossing up clay pigeons with Katakuri hitting them with his jellybeans, earning them an 8. We witness Mercy resurrecting dead woodland critters she found (DON'T ASK), earning a 7.9 (Followed by Deadpool and Spinel freaking out, calling her a witch). We see Rick doing his drunk belches to his sing, 'Get Schwifty', earning him a disgusting 6.9. Susie is playing a very dangerous game of hackey sack with her axe. While it was very cool, she got a 7 just partly because Chef doesn't like her. Cinder uses her semblance to melt sand into a shiny, sparkly, glass show (Bet you'd never expect her to do that for a talent) getting an 8.3.

"Our final Vampire performer is Edward! Let's see if he can end it with a bang!"

Edward comes out, pushing out four huge boulders. With no words, he claps his hands together and uses his alchemy to change the shape of the boulders. But he changed them into giant statues of Chris and Chef.

"Okay, I know that's just sucking up, but it succeeded!" Chris exclaimed. "For that, Ed has earned a 9.4. That's gonna be very tough to beat. All that's left is Russel and Charlie's act."

"Okay, remember what we rehearsed?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." Russel answered. "I mean, it's make or break for us, so we can't afford to screw this up."

"Just remember," she reminded him, "Come out jamming in the second half. That's where it'll really blow them away."

The two come out, with Russel carrying his drum set. Everyone watches in anticipation as the lights dim until there's just a spotlight on them.

(The songs she is singing are "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows' and 'Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow' from the pilot of Hazbin Hotel. But with a twist)

The music starts out somber, with just Charlie singing.

_~At the end of the rainbow there's happiness_

_And to find it, how often I tried_

_But my life is a race_

_Just a wild goose chase_

_And my dreams have all been denied. _

_Why have I always been a failure _

_What can the reason be_

_I wonder if the world's to blame_

_I wonder if it could be me_

_I'm always chasing rainbows_

_Watching clouds drift by_

_My schemes are just like all my dreams_

_Ending in the sky_

_Some fellows look and find the sunshine _

_I always look and find the rain_

_Some fellows make a winning sometime_

_I never make a gain_

_Believe me_

_I'm always chasing rainbows _

_Waiting to find a little bluebird _

_In vain~ _

The music then starts to pick up and sound very upbeat. Russel finally joins in at this part. Picture the song from the show, but now as an epic rock cover.

_~I have a dream, I'm here to tell_

_About a wonderful fantastic new hotel_

_Yes it's one of a kind, right here in Hell_

_Catering to to specific clientele_

_Inside of every demon is a rainbow_

_Inside every sinner is a shiny smile_

_Inside of every creepy hatchet wielding maniac_

_Is a jolly happy cupcake loving child_

_We can turn them 'round! They'll be heaven bound!_

_With just a little time, down at the Happy Hotel!_

_So all you junkies, freaks, and weirdos,_

_Creepers, fuck ups, crooks and zeroes_

_And downfallen superheroes, help is here!_

_All of you cretins, sluts, and losers_

_Sexual deviants and boozers,_

_And prescription drug abusers need not fear!_

_Forever again! Well cure your sin!_

_We'll make you well! You'll feel so swell!_

_Right here in Hell at the Happy Hotel!_

_There'll be no more fire, and no more screams_

_Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams_

_And puffy-wuffy clouds, you're gonna be like WOW!_

_Once you check in with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_So all your cartoon porn addictions_

_Vegan rants, psychic predictions_

_Ancient Roman crucifixions, end right here!_

_All you monsters, thieves, and crazies_

_Cannibals and crying babies_

_Frothing mouths that's full of rabies filled with cheer!_

_You'll be complete! It'll be so neat!_

_Our service can't be beat! You'll be on easy street! Yes!_

_Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel!~_

The song finishes up with a massive burst of flames and fireworks shooting out from Russel's drums.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then they all erupt into the biggest applause of the day.

It surely impressed the "HELL" our of the judges. "That was truly the best way to finish this!" Chris announced. "Chef agrees with this as well, giving them a perfect 10! Which means that the Demons win again!"

The Demons run up onstage and lift the two musically inclined individuals in celebration.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Nice!" Russel said. "I normally don't get this kind of attention in Gorillaz. Murdoc, 2-D, and Noodle get a lot of attention, but I feel like I really showed them up today. Oh. I forgot they're watching this. Still, this feels wicked."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"At least these guys appreciate my voice." Charlie said. "Unlike **_**some**_** people in Hell."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know, for a demon," Katakuri said, "You really do have the voice of an angel."

"Wow. That was shit." Rick deadpanned.

"I don't care if we won or lost this one," Charlie told them. "I'm just glad everyone loved it."

"After an amazing finale to this challenge," Chris told everyone, "it's time for the curtain to fall on one of the Vampires tonight. That is, unless 18 kills Dororo. Wonder where they went off to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh man." Nana moaned. "I know that our skit totally tanked. I know one of us is as good as gone. But I'm sure whichever one of us stays will make sure to take down DIO. Speaking of which, that camera hasn't reported back in, yet. Did something happen to it?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, we see Katakuri and Charlie sitting alone outside the cabin together, taking it easy after the challenge. The demonic couple then see Wendy running up to them, and she was holding something. She had a look of dire concern on her face.

"BIG BRO! BIG SIS! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Wendy cried.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

Wendy showed them that the item she was holding was a _camera _flailing around.

"A camera?" Katakuri said. "Where'd you find it?"

"I was taking a walk when I smelled something kind of off. (Dragon slayers have enhanced senses) and I found it walking around. But what's important is what's captured on it!"

Curiously, he opens up the camera, and him and Charlie watch the film it captured.

Lo and behold, they watch in shock as they hear all of DIO's confessions of his alliance, all of the members, and all of the terrible things they've done.

When the video ends, they both have their faces contorted into a shocked "HUH?!" (Like from One Piece)

"This is bad!" Wendy said, "There an evil alliance on the loose! And some of them are from _our _team."

The two of them lose the shocked face, and try to process this.

"Well….this is bad." Katakuri said grimly. "We have a grave problem on our hands. Figures that DIO is the ringleader behind this. And it seems I'm one of his prime targets. He thinks he's so bad with his alliance to hide behind. Well….he's not the only one that can form an alliance."

Charlie and Wendy were confused.

"What are you saying?" Charlie asked.

"I say the three of us form our own alliance to stop them. If we let them go about their way, they'll take all of us down. They've probably learned from past alliances, and that's why they've lasted this long.

"And I'm going to do my best to protect you guys. Another alliance. They won't see it coming. So….what do you guys think?"

"I'd say I'll follow you no matter what you do." Charlie said. "I'm in."

"And you can definitely count me in, big bro!" Wendy added. "But I do have one question."

"What?"

"It'd be the three of us against the six of them. We're outnumbered. Do you think we could get a couple more people to join?"

"We might need to. But if anyone else is gonna help us, it needs to be people we can definitely trust."

The three of them then put their hands in together in agreement. A new alliance is born, ready to take down the evil alliance. Who knows who they'll get to join them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Get ready." Katakuri said. "We're coming for you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later that night….)**

The Vampires sit at the bonfire ceremony for the second time in a row. Dororo was sitting far away from 18, who still hadn't gotten her wallet back yet.

"Tsk tsk." Chris said. "You guys have just been doing terribly. Terrible comedy, theft, and scary vampiresb with one Vampire kissing the million goodbye. Only 8 marshmallows this time."

"Mercy"

"Edward"

"Susie"

"Geralt

"Android 18"

"DIO"

"And Dororo."

This only left Nana and the Nomad. Both stayed strong, and didn't show any fear.

"The act you two had was terrible beyond belief. Do you bot even know the definition of comedy? This was a very close vote. The final marshmallow goes to….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"...Nana."

Nana looks over at the Nomad, who didn't look sad. All he did was give her a nod.

"Well, it was nice to have you, but now it's time for you to hit the road." Chris told the magic being.

The Nomad nods and confidently walks to the cannon. Once he's in, he looks at his team and gives one last wave of goodbye.

"Looks like we don't need any last words, or words at all." Chris said, pushing the button and sending the Nomad blasting off into the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I need to find that camera." Nana said. "Thays all I have left now to remember him. Now it all falls on me. I just hope I'm strong enough to at least do something to stop them. Even if I'm on my own, now. Don't worry, Mr. Nomad, Elena, and especially Popo. I won't let you guys down."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And scene. I'm sorry to have taken longer than normal to get this posted. I've been busy with work, and I've been **_**very**_** tired, but this is something I love to do. For you guys. But those factors have affected a little bit of how this episode turned out. Please understand that I'm only human. This episode was less about the challenge, and I wanted it to focus a bit on plot progression and character development, so that's why the challenge felt a little short. I also want to save up some fun stuff for the next episode, which is a big one to make up for it.**

**Thank you to those who sent the messages, and voted in the poll. Now, the Nomad is gone, but the camera he left behind is playing a big role. He was such a kind and understanding character. There's not really much more for him in the plot as of right now, but he might get another chance. A new alliance is now created, but who else will join their ranks? And what will happen within the evil alliance?**

**Here's a preview for the next episode, and it's gonna be a big one with everyone going all out. Our campers are put into a fantasy simulated tower defense, capture the flag, battle royal-esque video game with fights, power ups, monsters, and more surprises. (Laughs mischievously) But one sad bombshell is gonna drop that you weren't expecting.**

**Anyway, that's all for this episode. As always, read, review, send in your challenges and messages, and if you wanna discuss something about the story with me, pm me. Constructive criticism is accepted, but don't be harsh about it. In conclusion, stay tuned for the next episode. Stay safe and awesome. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	12. Secrets, Lies, and Dragons! Part 1

Episode 10: Secrets, Lies, and…..Dragons?! Part 1

**Guess who's back, everyone? That's right. Me.**

**(Crickets chirping)**

**Figures.**

**Jokes aside, I'm really excited for today's episode. I'm so shocked This story is getting popular. I didn't expect so many views and followers. I don't know what it is I'm doing, but it must be something good. This makes me so happy. This is gonna be fun. We've hit a major point in the game, and it's only going to get crazier from here on out. This will be quite the wham episode. But first, a word to my reviewers.**

1602jaw: **Yes. I try to make sure everyone can do something. And I was more than happy to use your message. If you ever have any more, I'm happy to hear them. It is sad the Nomad had to leave, but like others before him, he may have another chance, and his story might not be over yet. And Dororo really did pull quite the stunt. 18 is the kind of person you don't want to anger. Dororo might want to watch her back.**

Happiness studios: **Everyone was surely doing something. And yes, this is a major turning point. I'm glad you really enjoyed the episode, because there's more in store.**

MasterSaixus: **Glad you enjoyed. Yeah, Dororo's scam was really funny, but 18 isn't letting this slide. Also Dororo is actually a she, but that's understandable since she looks like, and has been mistaken for a boy in her show. But this new alliance though...I wonder who will join.**

TheMasterKat: **It's okay. I'm not mad or anything. As long as you enjoy the story, that's all that matters in the end. I'm so sorry you had to see some of your favorites leave, but they could get a second chance. Some eliminations are hard on me to do, especially if I like them. I really did like the Nomad, too. It broke my heart to do it. But all in all, I hope you keep reading and enjoying.**

**Now, let's begin with probably one of my most action packed episodes. And probably the most random one.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, everyone got to show off what they were capable of in a throwback to our talent show. While some acts were great, others were terrible, and others could've gotten some of them serious jail time. Looking at you, Dororo. While everyone practiced, plans were made, spying was done, and some wanted to get stronger and better themselves. The Demons took another win with Charlie and Russel showing off their musical talent. Sadly, due to their act being the complete opposite of anything funny, we had to say goodbye to the Nomad. But with his departure, his knowledge of DIO's alliance somehow got to Katakuri, Charlie, and Wendy. Now, they decide to counterattack with an alliance of their own, but who knows who they'll have join them. Who could they be? Who will be the next victim to hit the road? And what could possibly happen next?! Find out today on Total Drama Infinite!

Cue intro

It had been about three days since the last challenge. This span of time gave most of them some time to relax. But for some, it gave them time to think and plan stuff out.

~"_COUNTRY ROAD,"_

Or….maybe not for some.

~"_TAKE ME HOME….TO THE PLACE….I BELONG!"_

"How long has he been singing?" Tari groaned.

"Two. Hours." Russel answered.

Yes. To everyone's frustration, Deadpool was parading around the cabin in a good mood, singing "Country Roads." And it's very off key. Why, you ask?

"Because I'm currently in the lead in MemeKing's popularity poll!"

Yes. He's in the lead. And he just won't stop celebrating. And annoying everyone. *Sigh.* Including me.

~"WEST VIRGINIA-"~

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN'T GET ANY WORK DONE WITH YOU FLAPPING YOUR PARASITIC TURD HOLSTER!" Rick yelled. He wasn't actually working, but was still trying to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Sorry, but if I'm in a good mood to sing, I just gotta." Deadpool said. "Nice to see you readers really enjoy me. Honestly, I'm flattered."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Why do we keep him around, again?" Cinder wondered.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Plus, we've just been snagging win after win lately!" Deadpool added. "It's good times all around!"

Of course, while this was going on, the three members of the newly founded hero's alliance (It's what I'll call them for now) were busy eyeing their teammates to decide who they'll ask to join. They needed to be careful. If anyone was to join, they needed people they could absolutely trust.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Seeing that four of our team members are with that alliance," Katakuri said, "That leaves only Russel, Tari, and Edgeworth. Edgeworth is very smart and has been trying to investigate them. He could be helpful. Russel seems to have no enemies and isn't on anyone's radar. Tari seems kind, trusting, and would probably have a reason to hate DIO after what happened the other day. But if they have people across both teams, maybe we should do the same. That part might be tricky. It seems as though he's watched this show before, and is learning from alliances of past seasons."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So...got any ideas on who to ask, big bro?" Wendy whispered.

"I have some good ideas." Katakuri answered. "I'm thinking maybe you and Charlie should talk to some of them. I'm sure you guys can be more convincing than me."

"Got it." Charlie said. "We'll try talking to them when we get the chance."

After that little chat, most of the Demons were done listening to the merc's singing and just left the cabin. The only one that stuck around was Spinel.

"Well, I liked the singing." Spinel told him. "Can I get an encore?"

"Sure thing, best buddy!"

As he prepares to go for another verse (Oh god, please no!), there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and it's DIO.

"What's happening, DIO?" Deadpool asked. "Did you catch the singing bug, too?"

But the stand user wasn't in the mood. "Sometimes, your oddball sense of humor never fails to surprise me." DIO said bluntly. "I just needed to talk to you for a moment. IN PRIVATE."

"Oh, that's it?" He then looks over at Spinel. "Be right back."

"Okay. Try not to take too long." Spinel said. "Hurry back so we can play a game together."

The two walk outside and go behind the cabin so that they won't be heard.

"I'm going to cut to the chase." DIO told them. "I've finally got an answer to your request from the other day."

Deadpool was honestly relieved hearing this. "Really? Oh, that's great to hear. I mean, I mean, it's been nice working with you guys, but I think it's time to really get my head in the game-"

DIO then interrupts him. "No. That's not _exactly_ what I was going to say."

This kind of dampened DP's hopes a little bit. "Oh. Then….what is it that you were gonna tell me?"

DIO smirked. Time for him to make his move. "Here's the thing. I'm going to give you an offer. I don't see any need in Spinel. She can't be of any use, and the only reason I originally let Cinder have her with us was because of how trusting she is. So, I decided she can do whatever she wants at this point."

"Now that's some good news." Deadpool said. "But what about me?"

"I mean, I got to have _something_ in exchange for doing something like this. I don't do good things out of the kindness of my heart. So my solution is this. In exchange for that, we keep you around with us. You pledge full allegiance to us and do as I say unconditionally. Though you are a wildcard, you have uses with your skills and abilities."

"And I will be giving you until the end of the day to make a choice. But just know that it's _your _choice."

Deadpool was, actually, for once….worried. He was not expecting this. In exchange to help his friend, he'd have to make the sacrifice of continuing to work for this guy. But this brought on another question.

"Wait a minute. What if I refuse?"

"That's not a good choice." DIO said. He then got up close in his face. "If you refuse, or try to go back on your word and turn on me, I will direct all of my fury and brutality towards your friend instead. She won't last much longer on this show if that happens. And don't even think about trying to get others to vote me off. Remember, I have Susie and Cinder backing me up. They're some of the few people that actually scare you. You also don't want to lose the advantage you have with me. We are the only alliance in this show, and I aim to keep it that way. But in the end, it's your choice to make."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, he's really got me backed against the wall." Deadpool said. "It seems like no matter what kind of choice I make, it's gonna be bad for someone. But would Spinel be understanding if I were to do this? I mean….maybe. I guess I do need to make that sacrifice. We'll still be friends, though. At least, I hope."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now that the Nomad is gone, any knowledge about us is gone with him." DIO said. "That's one problem dealt with. Now, I'm handling this one. If I want something to happen, it **_**will**_** happen. In the end, it's a win for me. And I always win."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DIO then walks away. "Let me know by tonight. I hope you'll make the right choice."

This just left the merc on his own. "I hope so, too."

(Meanwhile…)

**(Vile Vampires Cabin)**

Geralt had gathered his team together (Except for DIO) for a meeting.

"I called you guys here for a very important reason." Geralt told them. "I've noticed we haven't done so well as of late."

"Is that why you woke us up early in the morning?" Susie asked. "Because if that's it, don't waste your time."

Geralt ignored her rude comment and continued. "We need to work harder to win. And to do so, we need to stop being in our own worlds, and not against each other."

"Are you saying we're dysfunctional?" Dororo asked.

"Funny that _you_ are the one who's asking that" 18 said to Dororo. "Considering you'd steal from your own teammate."

"Are you _still_ upset about that?!" Dororo asked defensively. "I gave it back. And I said I was sorry."

"A sorry isn't gonna cut it, you little brat!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." Geralt said. Their attitude was proving his point. They couldn't cooperate one bit. Personalities clash, while others command a presence.

"I think I see what you mean." Edward said, agreeing with what he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Yeah, I'd have to agree with him on that one." Edward said. "Things just haven't been going well for us. All of the decent people this team had are already gone. I know they made mistakes, but at least they were willing to work together."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It's mostly because that mean DIO is having his way with this game." Nana said. "All of the friends I made here are gone. And he's partially responsible. He's a big cause of it. If anything, we need to get rid of him. *Sigh* Why does this have to happen to me?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry, but I do what I want, when I want." Susie said. "If we're doing terribly, then we just got to do better, but NOT by being all buddy buddy. I don't need others to help me!"

"You know," Mercy said to Susie "Maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to ask for help. Maybe open yourself up to others. Your mindset is definitely holding you back.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. That's not it. Others hold me back. I'm not scared of anything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It seems as though it's impossible to get through to her." Mercy said. "But she needs to stop being so brash and reckless. She needs to mellow out and open up more. I'm sure it's not my place to judge, but I believe it would help her in the long run."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before they could continue their meeting, they were all startled by a familiar voice. of Chris booming through the loudspeakers.

"CHALLENGE TIME, CAMPERS! MEET AT THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY IN FIVE MINUTES! AND MAKE SURE YOU GOT SOME EXTRA LIVES!"

"What did he mean by that last part?" Nana asked.

"I don't know." Edward answered, sounding just as uncertain as her. "But if Chris is the one saying it, we better be concerned."

**(At the campfire…)**

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered at the campfire. Chris was already there, and was holding a mysterious remote.

"Yeah. We should be concerned." Edward said to himself.

"Okay, McLean." Russel said. "Let's not beat around the bush and get to it."

"Okay." Chris told them. "But let me ask you all a question. Who here loves games?"

Nobody said anything, but a few of them raised their hands awkwardly. Most notably, Tari raised her hand quickly before any of them.

"Okay." Chris said. "That answers that. So let me ask another question. How familiar are you all with virtual reality?"

Now that was something that most of them didn't really know too much about. And for some of them, it didn't exist where they came from.

"Not something I'd really bother with." Cinder said.

"Virtual….reality?" Katakuri asked, sounding very puzzled.

"Yeah, what even is that?" Dororo added.

Chris then remembered something. "Ah, that's right. Some of you don't have it in your universes. You guys are really missing out. Well, for those of you that don't know, virtual reality is a technologically made world you can immerse yourself in. And for today's challenge, you will all be going into a VR game."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You know what? For once, I might actually be excited for one of his challenges." Tari said. "Going into games is something that I'm used to. I feel I'm ready for anything he can throw at me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But that stuff costs quite a fine bit of money." 18 said. "And there's not very many of the professional grade ones in the world."

"Let's just say the producers gave us a little bit of a bigger budget for this season. They're expecting big things for a season filled with people from different worlds."

"I would've figured you'd use that money for hair care products." Charlie said.

"Well, yeah. That too." Chris said. "But for something like this, money is no problem."

With that, Chris pushed the button on the remote, and the ground started to shake. Everyone was startled from this (With Edgeworth the most scared for obvious reasons). The ground opens up and everyone goes down a big hole.

Once it stops, everyone sees that they are now in a room that was very futuristic and technologically advanced. There was a big circle of seats, a giant computer monitor, and the Ginyu Force were already down there getting things ready.

"And it seems you were able to afford all of this as well." Edgeworth mumbled.

"Wow." Dororo said. Looking around in amazement.

"Impressed, aren't you?" Chris asked them. "They don't call me the best host around for nothing."

"Yeah yeah, keep feeding your pitiful little ego." DIO said. "Just tell us what we're doing already."

"Very well. If everyone would please take a seat in one of these chairs, we can get started."

Everyone does as he says and sits in the chairs. Once they do, Chris gives them an explanation on the challenge.

"Today's challenge will be putting you all into a VR video game against each other. In an open world where you defend your own fortress. Complete with your own health bars. There will also be many nifty power ups to give you many different abilities and transformations, on top of everyone's normal abilities and weapons. And trust me, the Ginyu Force went a little nuts with programming many different power ups. You could get practically anything. The possibilities are…."

The camera then zooms up to the host's face. "...Infinite."

Nobody laughed at this joke except for Deadpool. He was laughing so much that he was in tears.

"Okay, that was a pretty cringey joke, and you should be ashamed of yourself for *belch* even thinking of that." Rick said to Chris.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That wasn't funny at all." Charlie said. "Not one bit."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh, come on. That was the funniest thing I've heard all day." Deadpool said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris just ignored the scientist's comment and continued his explanation. "Once your health bar hits zero, you will be taken out of the simulation and back here. To win, you must defeat all members of the enemy team."

"**HOLD IT!**" Edgeworth yelled. "Is there any pain in this simulation?!"

"Well, the producers suggested a solution to that. Any pain you'll feel in the simulator will not hurt your real bodies. In fact, it will just feel a slight tingle. Trust me, you'll feel it in there, but your real bodies will be perfectly fine. That answer your question, Mr. "I've Updated the Autopsy Report"?

"I guess." Edgeworth answered. "Proceed."

"But there's one other thing I forgot to mention to you guys." He pulls out two small statues, both in the shape of the team's logos.

"There's a second way to win. In each team's fortress, there is a statue of your team's logo. If the other team can get in there, steal the token, and bring it back to their base, then you win. Think of it as an easier alternative to achieve victory."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So in short, you just have to destroy the other team, or steal a small trinket." Cinder said. "Sounds very simple. But with all kinds of possible abilities for you to use in there makes it all the more interesting. Things could get interesting."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now that that's explained, does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good. Now pick up the headsets next to your seats, put them on, and let the games begin!"

Everyone does so, and once they put on the headsets, everything goes black for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see a few members of the Demons waking up. Namely, we see Tari, Edgeworth, and Katakuri. They wake up and notice that they're in a dark looking room.

"Where the hell are we?" Katakuri said, looking around. The room looked like a throne room with several statues and pillars (Picture something along the lines of the Castle Siege stage from Smash Bros). The room was dimly lit with candles on the walls.

He then looked over to his fellow teammates. "Hey.? Are you guys alright?"

"Yes." Edgeworth answered. He then took a look at their surroundings "Judging by the look of things, it appears that we're in that fortress Chris was talking about. I must say though that they really put a lot of detail into this place."

"Yeah. But this feels pretty weird." Katakuri said. The feeling of being in that game was weird and new to him. He looked up and saw that above his head was a green health bar.

"You get used to it." Tari told them. "It still surprises even me sometimes."

But they needed to get their priorities straight. They needed to find the rest of their team.

"Where is everyone?" Tari asked.

After asking that, they see the door burst open, with Rick, Russel, Wendy, and Charlie coming in.

"Knock knock, motherfuckers!" Rick yelled.

"Way to be subtle." Russel said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't asking *belch* for your opinion."

"Glad we found you guys quickly." Wendy said.

"Yes, but we're still missing a few people." Edgeworth said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How entirely NOT coincidental that the ones that weren't there were those in that alliance." Katakuri said. "Are they planning something? Which means if we're gonna get them, then we gotta act fast."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Deadpool, Cinder, Spinel)**

The three Demons were outside the castle. The building looked like a traditional medieval style one, and was about the size of a condominium.

"Wow. Now that is one heck of a castle." Deadpool said, staring at it in amazement. "When I win that money, I'm definitely getting one that looks exactly like this."

"How about you stop fantasizing and let's find those other worthless teammates." Cinder said. "Remember, we have a plan. And besides….don't you have _other_ things you should be worried about?"

That last question sent chills down the merc's spine. He had forgotten about DIO's ultimatum he was given earlier that day.

"Oh…..right. Ha ha."

"What other thing?" Spinel asked.

"Oh, uh, it's…"

He didn't know how to explain it. He didn't want his friend to think he was abandoning her. She did tell him about her abandonment issues and she got a lot better. He hates feeling alone and not being paid attention to. But if he told her, would she crumble? Would she snap? Or would things be okay?

But he just decided to change the subject.

"It's nothing. Let's go meet up with the others."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Geez, why didn't I just say it?!" Deadpool cried. "This is normally very out of character for me! Man, this is probably one of the toughest things I've ever had to go through. Not even the thought of being in a video game is enough to get my mind off of this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Why is Deadpool acting weird today?" Spinel said. "I don't get it. If something's wrong, he'd tell me. If there's a problem, maybe I could help. Maybe he just needs a good laugh. I mean, who wouldn't laugh at this?"**

**She stretches her hand into the shape of a trumpet and blows out a sour note.**

**"I mean, if that wouldn't get a hilarious reaction out of someone, I don't know what does."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three go inside and find the others in the main hall.

"What took you guys so long?" Russel asked them.

"Don't blame us." Cinder said. "When it brought us in here, it started us outside."

"Well, now everyone's here." Charlie said. "So let's get down to business."

In the castle's main hall, everyone gathers around a roundtable, ready to discuss their plan of action. In the center of the table was their Demon token. The plan was to figure out who would journey out to find the Vampires' base, and who would stay there to guard the token.

"First thing on the docket, we got to figure out who's doing what." Edgeworth explained. "Therefore, I think a mix of some of the more battle hardened fighters and others who aren't should head out. The others should protect the token at all costs."

"That makes sense." Katakuri said, giving his plan some thought. "If that's the case, then I'm spearheading the assault on them. So who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go." Tari volunteered. "Besides, I really want to see all of the fun things you can do in this. This world is like a Christmas present just waiting to be opened."

Rick then picks up the token and looks at it.

"So this is what we gotta protect?" Rick said. "This is gonna be a fucking cakewalk."

"If you think it's so easy," Katakuri said, "then someone it looks like you just volunteered yourself to stay here guarding it."

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE GONNA CAST ME TO THE SIDELINES?! WHY?! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I FUCKING AM?!"

This reaction had shocked everyone sitting there.

"You heard me. You're staying here. You are completely ill mannered and unwilling to cooperate. Which is why I'm not letting you jeopardizing this.

"Really?! Who gave you the right to tell me to do the most boring job with these piss ants?!"

But the pirate didn't want to continue arguing this. They had a challenge to win.

"You're staying here. End of story."

"Fine. Whatever." Rick huffed. I'm going to see if they got any liquor in this shithole."

Rick then gets up and storms off to another room.

"Okaaayyy." Wendy said awkwardly. "Now that that's settled, can we continue?"

"Right." Katakuri said. "So who's going with me and Tari?"

"I'll go!" Deadpool and Spinel exclaimed. Deadpool realized what they both said, and kind of concerned. "Oh...great."

Even Katakuri wasn't sure about having them come with. They were part of that alliance after all. But then again, they were the nicest ones of the bunch. One's goofy and the other is a nutcase, but nice.

"Alright then. That settles it. The rest of you can stay here and guard the token. Everyone fine with that?"

"Fine by me." Russel said. "Saves me the trouble of getting a game over."

"Don't worry, big bro." Wendy said. "I'll hide the statue somewhere where they can't find it."

"While that is a good idea." Cinder mused. "Try not to let them overpower you, kid."

"If they come for me, then I'll be ready." Wendy said smugly.

They start to head out, but Charlie quickly walks up to Katakuri.

"Please be careful out there." She told him.

He then whispers something in her ear. "Don't you worry. I will. And try to keep an eye on Rick in case he does something…._Rickish._ I got a bad feeling about him. Especially in this world."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Vampire Base)**

The Vampires were gathered around a meeting table, exactly like how the Demons were. They were discussing their plan.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Dororo cried. They look as the kid opens her mouth and fires out a massive kamehameha style laser blast through the ceiling. None of them expected that and were shocked.

"Did you already find one of those power ups Chris was talking about?" Edward asked.

Dororo nodded. "Yeah. I just found it in here. Watch this. I'm a firin' mah-"

Before she could do anything, Geralt covers her mouth. "Please. Let's not destroy this stronghold. We need to not goof around and think calmly about what we're gonna do."

"We don't need to _think_ about it." Susie said, drawing out her axe and giving a wicked grin. "All we gotta do is thrash 'em."

"No. Why can't you see that that will get us nowhere?" Geralt asked her.

"Because being all hero about it is pretty boring. And I don't need any fancy little powers to win"

"Let's just get one thing straight." Geralt explained. Half of us should head out, and the rest should stay here."

"Let me go with you." Mercy said. "If any of us get hurt, then I'm our best chance at surviving."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Of course." Geralt said. "Her suit and staff are capable of getting to others and healing them. This gives us a distinct advantage against them. We have something they don't. A healer."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Very well." Geralt told her. He then looks over at Dororo. "And you. We could use your thievery skills to take the statue fight from under their noses."

"Finally! At least someone appreciates my skills." Dororo exclaimed.

"Yeah...skills." 18 said sarcastically.

"Guess I'll go, too." Edward said. "It could be fun."

"Looks like we were able to come to a decision quickly." Geralt said. "Let's head out."

"Oh, come on!" Susie complained. "I want to go out there and bash some heads."

Despite being silent throughout this conversation, DIO decided to speak up. "Well, I think it's a _great_ idea." He said, pretending to be on board with it. He gave Susie a look that practically told her to just go with it.

"Okay, then. Fine. I'll guard that stupid little token better than anyone else here. If they wanna take it from us, they better bring an army."

That surprised them. She was actually willing to comply. I bet some of them were expecting pigs to fly after that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I didn't expect her to give in so calmly." Nana said. "That can't mean anything good."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I could tell by that look he gave me that he's got an idea." Susie said. "So yeah. I guess this time I'll sit back stay out of the action. Unless one of those Demons come knocking at the door. If that happens, then all bets are off. I swing first and don't ask questions later."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once They leave, that leaves 18, Nana, DIO and Susie there to guard the place. 18 and Nana sit Susie and DIO walk into the next room to have a private conversation. While they

"Glad to actually see you listen." DIO whispered. "And you said earlier that you do what you want, when you want."

"At least _you_ haven't steered me wrong, yet." Susie said. "I assume you have a plan or something?"

"Indeed I do. After seeing that kid get the power to fire off lasers, it made me think that maybe _we _could get some nice abilities. Chris did say that there was a vast array of powers in this world. And I say that we find some to use. We're going to cause some mayhem, and who better to have help than you. I'm going to prove I'm a god in this world, just like in reality."

But Susie only got one thing from this. "So what you're saying is wete just gonna wreck this world for the fun of it?"

"If that's how you want to think it, by all means."

Susie smirks. "Awesome. But, if you want to start, then look over there."

DIO looked and saw at the other side of the room was a floating red plus sign. These were what it looked like if you encountered a superhuman ability. But whatever they could be was a mystery.

"Ahh, now we're talking. Let's begin."

Without hesitation, the vampire walks up to the power up. When he touches it, it disappears, signifying that he gained the power. Whatever it is.

"Yes! Yes!, I can feel the power!" DIO yelled.

"So…what'd ya get?" Susie asked.

"I don't know. Let's test it out."

He holds out his hand and yells out "HYAAHH!" Hoping for something to happen. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"WHAT?!"

He tried doing it again, but nothing happened.

"Maybe it's a glitch." Susie said. "I mean, this is a game after all."

"THAT DAMN GINYU FORCE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GAME!"

All of the yelling caused 18 to run in to check on them.

"What's going on?!" 18 cried. "Are we under attack?!"

"No, we're not!" DIO cried. "I'm just mad! Why don't you just beat it!"

"Okay. What do you want me to beat?" 18 asked in a very monotone tone.

This question confused DIO and Susie.

"...What?"

Just as calmly as before, 18 repeated herself. "What do you want me to beat? You said for me to "beat it".

This continued to weird them out, but he wanted to focus on trying to use the power he just obtained. "I don't know, go beat the wall or something. I'm busy."

And just as if on command, 18 punches the wall. And with her monstrous strength, leaving a giant, gaping hole.

"Uh….why did you punch the wall?" Susie asked her.

"Because he told me to beat the wall. What else would you like me to do?"

_"Because I told her to?"_ DIO asked himself. But then he got an idea. But to see if it was true, he needed to test something.

"Jump up in the air and perform a 360 degree backflip." DIO ordered.

The android did as DIO ordered, and jumped high in the air and did a backflip.

DIO began to give off a sadistic smile. "Say the alphabet backwards."

They then see her begin to recite the alphabet backwards.

"Dude," Susie said, "I think that thing gave you mind control. That is wicked. Um, why are you laughing?"

DIO then began to laugh like a madman. He was grateful for being blessed with this ability. He could now control and mess with free will. And he was going to put it to not so good use.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like luck is on my side." DIO said. "I'm gonna have fun with this. I don't need any other abilities after this. 18 is a very strong individual, and now I can control her. This could work. And if things go wrong, then I can have her say that it was her fault. And I'm going to enjoy this while this lasts."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This commotion then causes Nana to run in next.

"What's all the noise?!"

"Oh….it's nothing." DIO said to her. He gave off a look that scared the young ice climber. "Don't you worry about it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's up to something." Nana said. "I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling. At least I have 18 there or else I'd be even more scared being left with him and Susie."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Devilish Demons- Tari, Spinel, Katakuri, and Deadpool)**

The group was already on the hunt, journeying like a party from an rpg. They had been walking for what felt like an hour, but all they saw was just grassy plain. While on the way, Deadpool was talking heir ears off with one of his stories.

"...and you should've seen the look on Thor's face. And that's why I'm not allowed back at their Christmas parties." Deadpool finished.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great." Katakuri groaned, not interested in listening to him.

But Spinel noticed something in the distance. "Look, over there!"

The party sees a floating red plus sign.

"Well, what do ya know?" Deadpool said. "Looks like it's one of those power ups."

Tari was getting excited. "Can I please be the one to get it? Who knows what it could be!"

The meta runner looks over at the others, waiting for their approval.

"Don't look at us." Katakuri said. "If you want it, go right ahead. I've already got enough useful powers on my own."

"WOOHOO!" And with that, Tari runs up to the power up and obtains it.

"Ooh, show us what you got!" Deadpool said.

"Okay," Tari said, "Let's see what we're working with."

She tries concentrating really hard, until they see one of her arms turn into a sword, while the other one turns into a missile launcher.

"Wow!" Spinel exclaimed. "You can turn your body into weapons!"

"Cue the Final Fantasy fanfare!" Deadpool added.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now this one game with a lot of replay value." Tari said."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She then concentrates and turns her arms back to normal.

"Interesting." Katakuri said. "That could be useful. Let's keep an eye out for any other abilities."

The four of them keep walking until they come across a long rope bridge over an abyss.

"Well," Deadpool said, "You're really using this trope, aren't you MemeKing?"

(Yes, I am. Deal with it)

"Just be careful, you guys." Katakuri said. He gently tried to step on the bridge, but as soon as he did, the bridge broke.

"Well...probably should have gone last." Katakuri said.

"Well, it doesn't help when you have boots that come in a size tank." Deadpool told him.

"Now how do we get over?" Tari asked.

"Oh, that should be no problem." Spinel said.

Using her stretchy body, Spinel stretches herself to the other side of the chasm.

"Alright, guys. You can walk across."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Even though she's with the enemy, that was some smart thinking." Katakuri said. "Her powers remind me a lot of Strawhat's, though I could've done the same thing."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all walk across the newly made Spinel bridge (that's what I'm calling it) with no problems.

"Thanks for the help." Tari said.

Before they could go any further, they see Katakuri standing there, stiff as a statue. His eyes were glowing red. He was seeing something.

"They're here." Katakuri mumbled.

"Come again?" Deadpool asked.

"Guys….we got company."

And indeed they did. In the distance, they see Mercy, Edward, and Dororo coming towards them, with Geralt leading the way.

"Ooh, finally!" Deadpool said, taking out his guns. "Time for some fun!"

(Author's note: Yes. Everyone got to have their weapons in the Game World)

Tari and Spinel take a battle stance, with the former turning her arm into a gatling gun. Katakuri takes out his trident.

Moving over to the Vampires, they quickly take notice of the enemy team.

"Looks like they brought a couple of their heavy hitters." Dororo said.

Geralt then draws his swords. "If we can at least take them down, then victory is guaranteed. Mercy, stay back and be ready to heal if necessary. The rest of you, get ready for battle."

Edward and Dororo nod knowingly, ready to fight. Mercy just nods and steps back, ready to play support.

But the Demons make the first move with Deadpool opening fire on Geralt.

"BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!"

As he's shooting at them, they fail to see that Geralt was using his Quen spell to set up a protective barrier. The bullets were simply bouncing off.

"Is that all?" Geralt asked. "Because if that's the case, you don't stand a chance."

Deadpool then stops shooting at him. "Is that plot armor he's got?"

"No." Katakuri answered. "He's got magic. And that could pose a problem."

"Hey, chumps. Check this out!" Dororo exclaimed. She takes a deep breath and blasts out a giant laser blast from her mouth.

"HIT THE DECK!"

The four of them drop to the ground to avoid the blast.

Except for Deadpool.

Dororo's hyper beam left a gaping hole in his abdomen.

"Hole-y moley!"

He quickly healed from the blast, but his healing factor couldn't help his health bar, which had dropped halfway.

They get back up, and Katakuri lunges for Geralt, sword clashing with trident. The clash causes reddish black lightning to spark from the weapons.

"I hope you're ready," Katakuri growled to the witcher. "Because I won't hold back."

Geralt gives off a slight smirk "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

And with this, the fight was on. Sorry to tease this to you guys, but we'll get back to that.

**(Devilish Demons- Cinder, Russel, Charlie, Edgeworth, Wendy)**

While Rick was nowhere to be seen, the rest of them were busy sitting around in the castle's main hall. And they were starting to get bored.

"Those guys have been gone for a while." Russel said. "Do you think they're okay?"

"It's gonna be fine." Wendy reassured. "Big bro is leading the charge. He can handle them."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Cinder told them This got their attention.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked.

"Given who's with him, this could be bad for them." She was referring to Deadpool and Spinel. Since she knew about DIO's ultimatum, and how it'd throw them off.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Edgeworth questioned. "Are you saying you know something we don't?"

But before he could continue interrogating her any further, the entire castle began to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Russel yelled.

Most of them started to look around to see what the problem was, but Edgeworth curled up into a ball, freaking out.

But just as suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped.

"...What?" Wendy said.

"Was there something wrong with the game?" Russel said.

Edgeworth gets back up and tries remaining calm. "That could probably be it."

But they spoke too soon as they watched the ceiling ripped open. And the screen goes black as a giant shadow smashes down on them.

**(Vile Vampires- DIO, Susie, Nana, 18)**

"Let's get going." DIO said to Susie and 18. "We got some chaos to cause."

The alliance members and his new slave were going to be heading out to join in the battle. The reason why was not yet clear.

"Now you're speaking my language." Susie said.

"Where are you guys going?!" Nana cried. "We need to stay here and guard the token!"

"You can stay if you want," DIO told her, "but I got bigger fish to fry. And I'd like to see you stop me. Now, are you ready, 18"

"Yes, Lord DIO." 18 said.

"LORD DIO?!" Nana exclaimed. She still had no idea what was going on. Why was she listening to him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Yes, I'm having her refer to me as Lord DIO." DIO said. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I don't care if you don't, because I'm sticking with it. We're gonna head out and use my slave for my next plan. What is it, you may ask?"**

**He's silent for a moment.**

**"What? You think I'm gonna tell you right now?! Just wait and see."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three of them leave the castle, leaving poor Nana by herself. She didn't know what to do. She picked up their team's token and looked at it. Should she head after them and stop whatever it is they're doing, or stay here and protect the statue?

She tucks the token into her parka and runs after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Demons vs. Vampires)**

Katakuri and Geralt were going at it, neck and neck, weapon to weapon, trying to find an opening in the other.

We then see Spinel trying to fight against Edward. The alchemist used his powers to morph the ground into a giant golem. It had a hard time hitting her because she stretched and contorted her body to avoid its giant, sluggish punches.

Deadpool and Tari were trying to attack Mercy to cut off their support, but Dororo wouldn't let them get near the hero. She was firing her beams, and they were doing their best to fight them off and dodge her attacks. Mercy was trying to keep her distance, and was using her staff to heal her team.

"Sorry, but nobody messes with the white mage." Dororo told them.

Katakuri jumps away from Geralt and puts his hand to the ground.

"FLOWING MOCHI!"

Katakuri used his devil fruit's awakening ability to turn the ground beneath them into gooey, sticky, mochi. (This is something he can actually do)

Using his awakening, he manages to trap all of the Vampires' feet in place, immobilizing them.

"What the?!" Geralt managed to say.

"Guys, this isn't good!" Edward yelled. He tried to struggle out of the mochi. "I can't move!

"Okay, guys! I got them trapped!" Katakuri yelled to his team. "Finish them!"

Deadpool locked and loaded his guns. "FATALITY!"

Spinel stretched her hand into a giant fist. "Game over!"

Tari aimed her bazooka arm. "Really sorry about this, Ed!"

But before they could land the finishing blow, everything goes dark as something blots out the sky.

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks up. This makes Katakuri release his mochi trap from the Vampires. Everyone runs out of the way as the giant shadow crashes to the ground.

When the dust settles, both parties look up and see a giant, 100 foot tall, red dragon. It was looking down at everyone with a glazed expression, but with a hint of malice. All most of them could do was stand there frozen in fear.

"Oh my God!" Edward yelled.

"What the hell has Chris done now?!" Geralt added.

They then hear the dragon finally speak up. It's voice was loud, but it's tone was slurred.

"WHAT'S UP, COCKSUCKERS?!"

But the way it was talking down to them sounded very familiar to some of them.

"Wait a minute!" Katakuri said, realizing that tone. "...Rick?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, DIPSHIT!" The dragon answered. "BONUS POINTS FOR YOU! TOO BAD YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! FOR REAL!

Yes, viewers, that's right. Rick had found a power up that turned him into a dragon. And what's more was that he was drunk. But not just any kind of drunk. He was blackout drunk.

But they wanted some answers. "Explain yourself!" Geralt yelled. "Why are you here?!"

"LOOK, YOU OLD FUCK!" Rick snapped. "YOU NEED A HIGH IQ TO UNDERSTAND WHY I DO SHIT! EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT HELL IS GOING

ON RIGHT NOW!"

"But what about our team?!" Spinel asked. "Where's the others?!

"OHB ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE REST OF THOSE WHINY LITTLE BIRD BRAINED HOMUNCULI?! HERE THEY ARE!"

Rick throws something down to them. They all see Wendy, Edgeworth, Russel, Charlie, and even Cinder, laying there, all battered and beaten up. Their health bars could all be seen, and they were close to being at zero.

Everyone runs up to them to see if they're okay.

"Are you guys alright?!" Tari cried.

"He...a-attacked us?" Charlie groaned, struggling to get the words out. "We….tried to fight him, but….we failed. I'm...sorry guys."

"He's...really gone off the deep end….this time." Edgeworth added.

"He's drunk with power….in more ways than one." Russel said.

"I'm sorry big bro." Wendy said. "We weren't strong enough. I tried, but….I guess I'm still not strong enough."

"Seeing his team, but especially Charlie and Wendy, all had stirred something inside of Katakuri. It was rage. Pure. Unadulterated. Rage. Watching those he loved hurt pushed him over the edge.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" Katakuri yelled, charging at Rick, ready to give him a beatdown. "THAT IS IT! YOU'RE DONE!"

But before the pirate could do anything, Rick used his tail to swat Katakuri, and sent him flying through the sky, into the distance.

"He...he just took him out in one hit." Mercy said grimly.

"LIKE I SAID, HIGH IQ!" Rick boomed. "LOOKS LIKE HIS WAS NEGATIVE QUINTILLION! THAT INSOLENT LITTLE SHIT NEEDS TO LAY OFF THE DONUTS! WHAT A FUCKIN' JOKE! TOO BAD EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD IS GONNA DIE!"

"What are you getting at?" Deadpool asked."

"GEE, I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED! WHILE YOU WERE ALL BUSY RUNNING AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF LITTLE RATS, I HACKED THE ENTIRE GAME WORLD, AND IT'S SET TO BLOW UP IN TEN MINUTES! AND ONCE THAT HAPPENS, IT WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THE REAL WORLD! AND THAT HOST CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Everyone screamed.

Back in the real world, Chris, Chef, and the Ginyu Force watched this all go down on the monitor.

"Um….is he serious?" Chef asked.

Ginyu and Burter were typing on the keyboard to try and fix it, but to no avail.

"It's no use!" Burter cried.

"Boss, he's not lying!" Ginyu exclaimed. "Everyone is actually at risk of dying!"

The host was actually starting to get worried. If everyone dies, that means no show. And on top of that, the lawsuits he would get would ruin his career.

"Keep working on fixing it!" Chris cried. "We can't have them die! At least not like this!"

"Didn't expect you to be concerned about their safety." Jeice said.

"I'm not saying it for them! I'm trying to save my career!"

(**The Game World)**

"AND THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN SAVE YOUR SHITTY LITTLE LIVES IS TO TAKE ME OUT!" Rick told them. "BUT GOOD LUCK DOING THAT BECAUSE DUH! I'M A GODDAMN DRAGON! I'M DRAGON RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

**(TO BE CONTINUED….)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well...that was….something. Sorry it took this long to get this out. Work and real life have kicked my butt. And I was also sick for part of it. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. With that out of The way, let's recap. Rick is drunk, and everyone is his enemy. And now, everyone needs to defeat them or they all die. And he just swatted away Katakuri like it was nothing. This isn't gonna be easy. The reason I put this into two parts was because there is just so much to pack into this challenge that I didn't want to overwhelm you all. Don't worry. Part 2 won't take too long to come out. Here's a preview for next episode. It's Rick vs. Everyone in a fight to the death. Someone is going to go full blown nuclear. Literally. And when it's all said and done, another massive bombshell will go off. What's DIO gonna do with his slave 18, when they reach the battle? And what about Deadpool and his plight about Spinel? Those subplots ate all gonna come full circle in part 2. Let me know what you thought of this episode, and what you think is gonna go down. Until then, stay tuned for the next episode, which will come out sooner than this one. Stay awesome, everyone. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	13. Secrets, Lies, and Dragons! Part 2

Episode 11: Secrets, Lies, and….Dragons?! Part 2

**Man, that was quite the cliffhanger, huh? I can't believe you all enjoyed that so much. That very well may be my best chapter yet. I'm a huge fan of plot twists. This episode might blow the previous one away. The first part was for the setup. In this part, we reach the action, conclusion, and end this arc. First, let's respond to everyone's reviews.**

1602jaw:** This is probably way more dangerous than what Scarlett did. And a little funnier.**

Happiness studios: **It seems like I really have improved in such a short time. Glad you loved it. I've read the story you said it reminded you of, and I liked it, but I actually took inspiration from that one episode of Rick and Morty where Rick got blackout drunk and put everyone through Saw like games. One of my favorite episodes. Hands down.**

N8han11: **Holy fuck indeed. What started as a simple challenge had it turned up to eleven, and broke the switch trying to turn it further. Anything is possible at this point.**

Guest: **Yes. It will be awesome.**

MasterSaixus: **Eh, don't worry about the mix up. I understand you're concerned about 18. No matter who gets eliminated, someone will miss them. I mean, in the end, there can only be one winner**.

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **So glad you're loving this. Don't worry about all of the reviews. I love the feedback. And it's nice to see you love Rick. I'm going to have him flex his genius over everyone today. Glad I'm inspiring you. Your stories rock!**

**Let's not keep you guys waiting. Let's get it on! Probably my most epic chapter yet!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Previously on Total Drama Infinite, everyone was given a taste of gaming with some real authentic virtual reality. But what started off as a simple challenge took a turn for the worst when Rick, who had a little too much to drink, crashed the party, hacked the game, and now everyone's at risk of dying. Will they be able to stop him? Will they make it out alive? And will I still have a job by the end of this episode? I sure hope so. Seriously. Hopefully, all these questions will be answered on today's high stakes episode of Total Drama Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danger. High risk. Action. Suspense. Normally, people love to watch these happen on their favorite show.

Not today. Definitely not today.

For these guys, they had to endure all of those things first-hand. All because of one guy.

"I WONDER WHY THAT DONUT LOVING BUTTERFACE DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" Dragon Rick boomed, referring to the fact he sent the pirate flying in the previous episode. "I THOUGHT HE COULD SEE THE FUTURE!"

(I guess I forgot to mention what kind of dragon Rick is. He's an Eastern dragon, the long, serpentine type, like Shenron from Dragon Ball Z)

Everyone stood there stunned. They had just watched one of them get launched like a rag doll. And he's supposed to be a strong fighter.

"EH, TOO FUCKIN' BAD. HE'S OUT OF THE PICTURE, NOW!"

They then watch the intoxicated dragon snap his fingers. Above them, a giant timer appears. It shows ten minutes, but starts counting down.

_Ten minutes left._

"NOW, LET THE COUNTDOWN BEGIN! AND SPOILERS! EVERYTHING IS COMPLETE BLACKNESS AFTER DEATH! THIS WHOLE SCENARIO IS PLAYING OUT MULTIPLE TIMES ACROSS MULTIPLE UNIVERSES, SO THAT'S GOTTA SUCK MAJOR DONKEY BALLS!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Doesn't he remember where Charlie comes from?" Deadpool stated, matter of factly. "I mean….I guess in **_**her **_**universe, there is a Heaven and Hell. Man, crossovers can be so confusing, sometimes."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well then, let me ask YOU a question!" Edward asked Rick. "Exactly _why _are you doing this?!"

The answer to this question was simple. Well, at least for a completely plastered dragon. "WHY, YOU ASK?! IT'S VERY SIMPLE! BECAUSE I FUCKIN' CAN!"

"You're wasting your time trying to get anything out of him." Geralt said. "He's honestly so drunk that even _he_ doesn't know what he's doing. We have no choice but to fight him."

SEE?! AT LEAST THE OLD FART IS USING SOME BRAIN POWER! TOO BAD NOBODY STANDS A CHANCE! THE ONLY THINGS YOU'RE GUARANTEED IN LIFE ARE PAYING TAXES AND DEATH!"

Mercy flies over to the severely injured Demons that Rick brought.

"I'll try and get them back to full health." Mercy told everyone. "Try to keep him busy while I help them."

**(Playa de Losers…)**

We transition to the resort of Playa de Losers, where all of the eliminated contestants are gathered around the TV, watching the horror unfold in the Virtual World. All of their friends are about to die

"I can't believe this is happening." Elena said grimly. "Everyone could seriously die."

"Yeah," Sora added. "I wish there was something we could do."

"At least I'm sure for once we can agree that Chris is not really to blame for this one." Nicole said.

She wasn't wrong, though. Would Chris really plan on having Rick hack the entire game? "He's at least trying to make an effort to get them out of there. Even if it's for his own selfish reasons."

"Hmph." Tatsumaki said. "I always knew that scientist was a problem. Looks like he's really gonna be the death of them. And personally, I wouldn't mind if DIO, Cinder, or Dororo would die."

"Aren't you concerned about them, at all?!" Joe exclaimed. "They could actually die! This is serious! And that's not a very hero thing to say!"

"I'm not saying I didn't care!" She snapped. "All I'm saying is that that guy always seemed to rub me the wrong way! I always figured there was something off about him. And I don't like them because they tricked and humiliated me! They deserve everything bad that happens to them!"

"Is there really nothing we can do?!" Popo cried. He was starting to tear up, fearing the worst. "Is….*sniffle*...is everyone gonna die?! Is Nana gonna die?! I'm *sniffle* scared! I wish we never auditioned for this show!"

The Nomad puts his arm around Popo to try and comfort him. The little ice climber had started bawling his eyes out by this point. Though he is a being of zero words, the Nomad tried his best to help the boy calm down. He was just a kid, after all. Watching what was going on was probably a little too much for him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, alright?" Elena said to Popo. "Just try to stay calm. Can you do that for me?"

Popo manages to stop crying a little bit. "...Uh-huh."

"_What a crybaby." _Tatsumaki thought to herself.

"That's the spirit, mah boi." The King said. "It's like I always say. All toasters toast toast."

This comment got the King weird stares from everyone.

"Why is it when every time you speak that I want to hit you?" Tatsumaki growled.

"Anyway," Sora said quickly, trying to avoid another fight from breaking out. (It wouldn't be the first time that a fight happened there over something stupid someone said) "I'm sure that they'll find a way to stop Rick. At least, I hope."

"For now, all we can do is watch and hope." Nicole said, trying her best to be optimistic, but it sure didn't sound like it.

For now, that was all they could do. Hope. But hope could only go so far.

**(Back at the island…)**

The Ginyu Force were still hard at work trying to see if they could get the contestants out of the Game World. But whatever Rick did to hack the system, he did a damn good job making sure nobody could un-hack it.

"Come on, put some more brain power behind it!" Chris yelled.

"We're trying our best, boss!" Recoome said.

"Yeah," Guldo said, "Whatever this guy did to block us, he did a good job. And he's blocked off any form of communication in and out of that world."

"Then try even harder! Do you know how much trouble I'm in if these guys die?! There's no way I'm going back to prison! Besides, I'm trying to renew this show for another season, and I'm not letting Rick ruin that!"

"You're seriously thinking about a new season already?!" Jeice exclaimed. "We haven't even hit the merge yet! And especially at a time like this?! We still gotta get them out of there!"

"Hey, less talking, more hacking!"

**(The Game World…)**

Back in VR, we see some of them trying to attack Dragon Rick but it seemed like anything they tried didn't seem to do anything to him. Geralt was trying to slash at him but didn't make a single scratch. Tari was firing mortars, but was unsuccessful as well. Dororo was firing off mouth lasers. And anything that Ed could transmute wouldn't do anything either. Even Deadpool's weapons couldn't do anything. And the countdown was still going.

_9 minutes left._

Dragon Rick was just standing there and letting them attack him. He was treating this whole situation and them like a joke. In fact to pass the time while they were uselessly attacking him, he was kicking back and smoking from a bong. I'm not kidding. Rick is that much of a savage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Never in my life have I encountered an opponent this strong." Geralt said. "It seems like everything we try won't do anything. This man is a psycho with the power of a god. He treats this world as his plaything. But that ends here. It's truly do or die."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While they were doing their best to fight him, Mercy managed to get the injured Demons back to full strength.

"There. You're all at peak health again." Mercy told them. They look up and see that their health bars were completely filled again.

"Thanks for your help." Russel said. "I thought we were done for sure. He really caught us by surprise."

"I knew we should've kept a closer eye on him." Charlie said. "And now look at what's happened."

They also see the timer that Dragon Rick created. That didn't make them feel any better.

"You leave the man alone for about a half hour and this world has already gone to the dogs." Edgeworth said. "And if we don't stop him quickly, then it really is game over for us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"When I get the chance, Rick is dead." Cinder said calmly, but still sounding very menacing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"In case you haven't noticed, some of you guys are more equipped to handle this than the rest of us." Russel said worryingly.

"Not to mention that Katakuri was beaten in one shot by him." Wendy said. "Rick can't be strong enough to send him flying. He just can't be beaten that easily!"

Right after she says this, everyone then sees Katakuri come staggering back through the woods. But he didn't look too good. He looked very bruised and battered, plus he was walking with a limp. His health bar was about a sliver away from hitting zero. Rick really did a number on him with one swing!"

"WELL WELL WELL!" Dragon Rick said, taking notice that Katakuri returned, and surprisingly alive. He gave off a drunken laugh. "LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE TOUGHER THAN I THOUGHT! YOU GOT A LOT OF BALLS RETURNING!"

Everyone stops fighting and runs over to the pirate.

"Are you okay?!"

"Is it that bad?!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?!

"Please say something!"

Katakuri couldn't really respond to everyone's comments. He was hurt really bad. He actually used his last bit of strength to get there. But all he could utter was three words before he collapsed.

"Give him hell."

And just like that, he drops to the ground face first.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, we're screwed." Dororo said grimly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mercy took a look at him and saw the wound from where he got whacked by Rick's tail. What she saw made her face go pale.

"...He's been poisoned. This may take longer than I thought."

"SWEET! LOOKS LIKE I CAN MAKE POISON, TOO, BITCHES!" Dragon Rick said.

This was gonna be harder than they thought.

**(Vile Vampires- DIO, Susie, 18)**

DIO and Susie, along with 18 as his mind controlled slave, we're making their way to find everyone else.

"Geez, how big is this world?!" Susie complained. "This is taking forever. Where exactly are we going, anyway? You said that we could cause some mayhem."

"We will." DIO told her. "We just need to find those other useless fools. Then it will all be clear."

Susie gestures at 18 "Does it have something to do with Ms. Terminator over there?"

"Yes. I've got a plan with her, and I'm going to put this new power to use while I've got it in this puny world. Everyone is in for quite a surprise." He then starts cackling like a madman as they continue their trek, unaware of the chaos that everyone is already dealing with.

**(Dragon Rick vs. Everyone)**

_8 minutes remaining_

Back to the fight, everyone decided to give it another go at fighting. (Except for Mercy and Katakuri as she was treating him). Those that weren't fighters, or hadn't found any power ups, (Such as Russel and Edgeworth) were trying their best to avoid Dragon Rick.

Dororo fires off another laser, and it looks like it's about to hit Rick's face, but just as it's about to hit him, Rick does the unthinkable. He pulls the most savage move you could think of.

He pulls out a reverse Uno card, and the blast completely pulls a 180, and fires right back at them. (Yeah. He seriously did that. I went there. And he's got more broken and unfair abilities at his disposal)

Everyone was caught off guard by this sudden load of bull, but they managed to dodge the blast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Did he seriously just do that?!" Spinel said. "That made no sense at all."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Seven minutes remaining_

For his next showcase of flexing all over everyone, he makes it rain down thunderbolts of fire. And asteroids.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Charlie said.

"Why can't have this much power!" Cinder yelled.

"He's got SNK Boss Syndrome written all over him." Tari said, which got her some weird stares from most of them.

"Is that contagious?" Wendy asked.

"No. In a fighting game when a boss is so unfair and plays cheap. All of these powers Rick has are unfair."

(Little message to all fighting game bosses that wrecked me over the course of my fairly short life. FUCK YOU! We now return to your regularly scheduled story)

For his next attack, Rick shoots out explosive fireballs. But every single one of them is getting sliced through by Geralt. He cuts through all of them with his swords like the badass he is.

While they were managing to avoid his attacks, they still couldn't find a way to actually hurt him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edgeworth was deep in thought. "Don't they see that we need to go about this in a more logical way?! What could possibly hurt a dragon? That might be the key to winning this. But is there really anything we **_**can **_**do?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Six minutes remaining_

While the chaos ensues, Katakuri finally regains consciousness.

"You're awake." Mercy told him. "I'm relieved."

"Yeah...thanks." The pirate looks at everyone fighting and the timer. "I need to get back to helping them. "

"No you will not." Mercy said sternly. "Your wounds are healed, but you still have that poison in your bloodstream. You need to rest."

"Poison? Come on, I'm fi-"

Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain course through his body, which was from the poison. The pirate cries out in pain.

"See what I mean? You need to let them handle this. Try to rest or you will actually die. Doctor's orders."

"Alright, fine." Katakuri said defeatedly. "I'll sit this out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I mean, if the doctor says so, then I guess I should." Katakuri said, but he didn't sound thrilled about staying out of the fight for his health. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This probably wouldn't be as difficult if we had everyone here." Dororo said.

"Yes, but we needed to protect the token." Geralt said. "Someone had to hold down the fort."

"OH? WHAT HAVE WE HERE?"

Hearing this voice, everyone (Including Rick), stop fighting and notices that DIO, Susie, and 18 had finally arrived at the battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, isn't this an interesting development." DIO said. "Seems as though Rick has finally gone off the deep end. And nobody can defeat him. Not even that donut loving freak. He thinks he's so strong, but now he has failed. For the one who humiliated me, he deserves it. But I'm gonna be the one that breaks him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW." Dragon Rick slurred. "LookOOK AT WHAT THE *belch* CAT DRAGGED IN. MR. SPOTTED DICK HIMSELF, WITH REBEL BARNEY. AND THAT ONE HALF ROBOT WOMAN WHO'S NAME I DON'T KNOW, AND COULD GIVE TWO SHITS ABO-"

He is interrupted as 18 fires a massive ki blast at Rick's face. Everyone watches in shock as Rick's face is clouded by smoke from the blast. When it clears, it looks like he actually took a bit of damage from that blast. And he looked pissed beyond belief.

"NOW YOU FUCKED UP, BITCH."

_Five minutes remaining_

Now that he went from a crazy drunk to an angry drunk, Rick was ready to fire off another fire bomb, 18 flies at him at high speed and punches him dead in his face, shocking everyone yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Finally." Edward said. "Now that we got 18 here, I'm sure we got a better chance at winning this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, 18, let's finish this and get outta here!" Edward said.

18 notices the alchemist and flies right down in front of him. Without warning, she punches him and sends him flying, shocking them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Geralt yelled.

18 turns her attention towards him and fires a ki blast at him, but he quickly deflects it with one of his swords.

"Why did you hit him?! And why did you attempt to attack me?! Explain yourself!"

Her explanation? Why, it was simple. "Just following orders."

"That's it." DIO said quietly, with a sinister smirk. "Fight them all. Make them suffer. Go all out."

18 charges at them and begins to fight everyone. Just as DIO had planned, he was having the android fight everyone. If he remembered correctly from her file, she at one point was used as a weapon by an evil scientist and was a very dangerous threat to her world along with her brother. If she was dangerous in the past, who's to say that it couldn't happen again. That was his plan, although he didn't take into account the stunt that Rick has pulled. In fact, this could help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now, we sit back and watch the magic unfold." DIO said menacingly. "Now they have two problems on their hands."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"If it's not one thing, it's another." Geralt said. "I never would've expected her to act like this. Whether she is a teammate or not, I will not let her endanger everyone else."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, everything had erupted into a three way fight with 18, Rick, and everyone else.

"Better pay attention, readers," Deadpool said, "because this looks like it's about to get real." He takes one of his guns and starts firing at 18. "Luckily, for my neutral special, I wield a gun."

The merc fires off shots, but 18 deflects them with her finger. The shots all fly back and hit him. Very lucky he had that healing factor.

The android avoids flaming arrows, laser beams, magic, and a multitude of firearm weapons from everyone all at the same time. Rick, on the other hand, was now flailing his arms and tail in a rage. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

_Four minutes remaining_

Susie and DIO were watching this happen at a safe, yet not too suspicious distance. They were pretending to be in the fight, and were talking to each other.

"So this was the plan, huh?" Susie asked.

"It is." DIO answered. "Soon they will see she's too strong and dangerous to keep around."

But Susie watches as everyone was either struggling in the fight, or in terrible pain. For this, she had another question. "Do you think maybe we should actually try to….I don't know….help them?"

The vampire was a little surprised by her question. This had come out of nowhere.

"What does it matter to you? We both know that our team fears you, hates you, and can't stand to be around you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I don't know what it is or why," Susie said. "But seeing all of this going on really has me thinking. I always feel like the world's just against me. But seeing everyone fighting to live, while I sit back and laugh with this egomaniac. I guess I've just been thinking about Mercy's words from earlier. I don't want any of them to hear this, but I actually want people to like me. I just never know how to go about it. Why's it gotta be so hard? Maybe I could actually….help them. Maybe if people liked me I wouldn't always be thinking like it's me versus the world."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Without a second thought, Susie rushes headfirst into the fight.

"What are you doing?!" DIO yelled.

She doesn't answer. She just keeps running and notices that Rick is about to swat most of them away with his tail.

Susie jumps in front of it and uses all of her strength to block the tail with her axe. Her team was surprised the most by this selfless act.

"So you finally decided to help, huh?" Geralt asked.

"Just don't think too much about it!" Susie said, still trying to sound tough. "We're not dying! Besides, it looks like we're even now!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What the hell does she think she's doing?!" DIO yelled. "Why help them?! She's been pretty loyal to this point, so why this all of a sudden? No matter. I'll let it slide just this once since I know my plan will still work. But she better not get too big for her britches again. Or else."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With her monstrous strength (get it?), she pushes Rick's tail away. While she handles this, Geralt and Edward manage to pin 18 to the ground, subduing her for now.

_Three minutes remaining_

"Okay, we'll keep hold of her for now!" Edward said.

"We better deal with Rick quickly now!" Charlie said.

"Yeah, only three minutes left!" Spinel added.

We then finally see Nana arrive to the battle, and she was out of breath. And she had no idea what was going on. She saw everyone gathered together, and a giant dragon.

"Did I just step into the Twilight Zone?!" Nana cried, trying to process what was going on.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the fortress?" DIO asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I can't say that I tailed him because I assumed he was up to something sinister." Nana said. "And what the heck was a dragon doing there?! What did I miss?!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I...huff….followed you here. I had a…."

Rick notices the little mountaineer and begins to charge up a fire blast.

"Get over here!" Geralt told her. "Now!"

Without hesitation Nana quickly runs to them, avoiding the fireball.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!" Nana said.

Deadpool gave her the cliffnotes explanation of everything up to that point. "Rick. Too much drinking. Dragon. Crazy. Countdown. 18 went berserk. Everyone's lives in danger.

The part that shocked her the most wasn't that Rick had everyone's lives hanging by a thread, but the fact that 18 attacked the. She was wondering why she was acting weird earlier. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together to figure out that DIO did something to her. But she didn't know what exactly.

"Anyway, shouldn't we focus on stopping Rick?!" Dororo reminded them.

"GOOD LUCK GETTING SHIT DONE IN THREE MINUTES!" Rick taunted. "WE'RE ALL GOING OUT WITH ONE BIG FUCKIN' KABOOM!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Wendy said. "It's not over until it's over!"

"IS THAT SO, YOU LITTLE SHIT? YOU SEEM TO HAVE A LOT FALSE OP*belch*TIMISM! EVEN THE GUY YOU IDOLIZE WENT DOWN LIKE A FUCKING BITCH! HE'S A COMPLETE AND TOTAL JOKE!"

But his comment didn't sit well with the dragon slayer.

"What did you just say?" Wendy asked angrily.

"YOU HEARD ME. HE'S. A. FUCKING. WEAKLING."

That was it. That was the last straw for Wendy. Hearing this guy talk bad about someone who was a big brother figure to her stirred something in her. All she wanted to do was nothing but beat him down for his words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm not going to stand by and let him say those things about Katakuri!" Wendy said. "He's been a big help to me. He's been trying to help me get stronger by teaching Haki to me. Even though I'm still struggling to learn it, he's still helping and teaching me. Now, it's time to show that I can be strong. And put Rick in his place. If I'm to win, then I need to go all out for this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everyone listen!" Wendy yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I'm gonna fight him one on one! I need everyone to back up!"

This surprised them. They weren't expecting her to say that she was gonna fight Rick on her own.

"Wendy, don't get all riled up because of what he said about me!" Katakuri said. "He's just trying to provoke you!"

"I don't care! I'm gonna take him down!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Really?" Cinder scoffed. "Her? That little cinnamon roll? Defeat him? As much as I hate Rick, she doesn't stand a chance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wendy then takes a deep breath, inhaling a lot of air, and lets out a mighty scream. As she does so, she begins to transform.

"What is she doing?" Tari said.

"Now what kind of tricks does that squirt have up her sleeve?" DIO wondered.

After she's finished transforming, everyone stares in awe and silence. They couldn't recognize her very much now.

Wendy's hair was now pink, longer, and was flowing upward like a mane. Her eyes had also turned this same color. She had white, sharp dragon scales sticking out from her back, arms, and legs. And she now had this serious look on her face, different from the kind, shy girl that they all knew. She had power that was now comparable with that of a dragon. Yes, Wendy had activated her Dragon Force.

_Two minutes remaining_

Rick wasn't impressed with her transformation. "IS THAT IT?! HEY, IF YOU'RE FEELING SUICIDAL, GO AHEAD AND DO YOUR WORST!"

Wendy didn't hesitate to make the first move. She moved faster than most of them could see, and punched Rick so hard that it created a massive shockwave. And this punch did massive damage to him from the look of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Why didn't she tell me she could do that?!" Katakuri said, still in shock from what he just witnessed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Gotta admit, I did not expect this!" Deadpool said, sounding excited. "It makes perfect sense. She's practically like a dragon now. And if we're going by Pokemon logic, then dragon beats dragon. At least, that's what I think."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And from there, it erupts into a slugfest. It was dragon versus keeps zooming around Rick, landing punches and kicks at high speed. Rick is too slow to do anything about it, and all he could do was sit there and get his ass kicked.

"Amazing." Charlie said.

"That kid sure is something." Russel added.

_One minute remaining_

Barely any time was left. The stakes had never been higher than now. Now it was time to finish him off. Wendy lands back on the ground.

"SNEAKY LITTLE FUCKER! I'M GONNA MURDER THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF Y'ALL PERSONALLY!" Rick then takes aim at everyone and prepares to torch everyone, but is interrupted when Wendy creates a magic wind barrier around him.

"DO IT!" Everyone cheered.

"Sky Dragon's Secret Art! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

Wendy fires off an enormous blast of wind into the wind barrier, completely obliterating Rick.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

The battle was over. She had won. Suddenly, everyone's vision goes black.

Game Over!

Everyone was finally back in the real world. They all take the headsets off and see each other. Everyone was feeling a mix of relief, shock and anger. The room was silent. Well, at least until they all heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Chris exclaimed. "For a second there, I thought you guys were gonna fail! Good thing you got out of there!"

"We'll get to you in a second." Edgeworth said to the host. He then turned his attention to Rick, who looked dazed and confused.

"Man, what the hell happened in there?" Rick said, not remembering anything that happened in the Game World. "What the fuck are you all looking at?"

Everyone was now glaring at Rick. After today's events, they had had it with him.

Everyone then erupts into a barrage of yelling and verbal insults towards the scientist.

"You've gone too far this time!"

"Do you know what could've happened in there?!"

"I'm gonna skewer you!"

"I'm gonna torch you!"

"I'll make sure they put you away for a long time!"

"Okay, everyone. Calm down" Chris told them, making everyone go silent. "Let me handle this from here."

Chris then walks up to Rick and gives it to him straight. "Rick, you may not realize it, but you seriously almost killed everyone today. And by extension, you could have gotten me in so much legal trouble. So now, I have to take action into my own hands. Rick, you are officially disqualified from the competition."

Everyone was glad to hear that news. Even Rick himself.

"Fuckin' finally! So long, dumbasses!"

He reaches into his coat to find his portal gun and leave, but he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Ginyu said, as he holds up his portal gun and smashes it on the ground.

"What the fuck?!"

"There's only one way losers leave this show." Chris said. "You will be taking the cannon home."

Everyone cheers, but Chris has something else to say.

"BUT Rick will not be the only one leaving tonight."

The cheering immediately stopped, and they all could only say one thing. "HUH?!"

Chris continued. "There still had to be a winner and a loser at the end of all this. And since Wendy was the one that defeated Rick and saved everyone's lives _and_ my career, I'm giving today's win to the Devilish Demons!"

But the Demons weren't really in a cheering mood.

"Are you still concerned about the challenge after everything we've been through?!" Tari cried.

"Yes. One of the Vampires will be leaving alongside Rick."

"Don't even bother arguing with him." Edward said to Tari. "At least be grateful that your team isn't voting someone off."

"Yes," DIO added, "and consider yourself lucky that your team didn't have someone turn on them for no reason at all." As he said this he looked over at 18, who was confused.

"What are you talking about?" 18 asked.

"The fact that you attacked everybody out of nowhere." Dororo said. "You went psycho berserk on everyone."

Now the android really was confused. "What?!"

"Wait. Do you not remember what happened?" Mercy asked.

"No. I didn't….hurt anyone...did I?" 18 asked nervously.

"Oh, you did." DIO answered. "I heard that you were once the super weapon of an evil scientist. Guess it wouldn't be surprising for you to relapse."

"That's crazy!" 18 said defensively. "I don't remember any of that! There's no way I'd do that!"

"Then why did you?" Geralt asked.

18 had no answer. Did she really lash out And hurt her team? The last thing she remembered in the Game World was talking to DIO.

_Wait a minute….._

She looked over at DIO, who had given the android an evil smile. She realized she just played his game of chess. And it was now checkmate for her.

"Vampires, I'll see you guys at elimination tonight." Chris said. "And Demons, I'd like to see you guys there tonight as well to see Rick off."

"Do we have to?" Cinder asked.

"Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That no good lousy piece of scum!" 18 yelled. "I know somehow he made me hurt my team! But I can't prove he did! Somehow, some way, he's gonna pay for that!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Demon Cabin)**

"WHAT?!" Tari and Edgeworth exclaimed.

Wendy and Charlie were talking to Tari and Edgeworth in private. They had just explained to them about DIO and his alliance, everything that they had done, and the alliance Katakuri formed. Their goal: to convince them to join with them like Katakuri told them.

"I should've known!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "And I spent all that time trying to figure it out. The truth was right there in plain sight!"

"Wait, this is all true, right?" Tari asked.

Charlie nodded and handed them the camera Wendy found the other day. "See for yourselves."

The two of them watch the video and have the same shocked look on their faces that they had when _they _found out. "HUH?!"

"Anyway," Wendy said, "we were hoping you could join our alliance to take them down."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tari said. "I'm in."

"Great." Charlie told her. "And while you're at it, we were hoping you could convince someone on the other team to join us. Probably someone that you can trust."

"The only one that I talk to on that team is Ed." At the mention of his name, the gamer started to blush.

"Ohhhh, does someone have a crush?" Charlie teased.

"N-no! We're just friends!"

"I think you'd be cute together." Wendy said. "I see how he looks at you."

"Can we please stop talking about this?! I'll try and talk to him!" Tari said, not wanting to discuss that any further.

"Great." Wendy said.

"What about you, Miles?" Charlie asked Edgeworth. "Are you in?"

While they were talking, the prosecutor was deep in thought thinking it over. "Very well. I'll join. Now that we know who our enemy is, I will make sure to help you bring them to justice."

"Just remember. They can't know about us. That's the advantage we have against them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That went smoother than I thought." Charlie said. "From now on, we're a force to be reckoned with."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadpool and DIO were talking in private in the mess hall.

"So." DIO said, "Have you finally made your decision to my offer from earlier?"

Deadpool sighed. "Yeah. As long as nothing bad happens to my friend, then I'll keep working for you."

"Good." DIO said. "And now that Rick is leaving, and definitely 18 with him, it seems I killed so many birds with one stone."

"Outside, Rick was eavesdropping on them. "Oh, are you sure about that, dickhead?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"And it seems as though Rick may have forgotten about us. If he wanted to spill the beans about us, he would've earlier. Looks like we definitely rule this game now. No. I rule it. I just have pawns that made some minor contributions."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, both teams were gathered at elimination. The Demons were watching from the sidelines while the Vampires sat at those stumps yet again. Rick was standing right next to Chris, and looking more pissed than normal.

"Alright. Time to find out who will be getting blasted with Rick. I only have seven marshmallows. You know the drill by now."

Chris then starts calling out names

"Geralt"

"Mercy"

"Nana"

"Susie"

"Edward"

"And Dororo"

This left 18 and DIO. DIO was looking smug, while 18 was glaring at him.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"...DIO."

18 dropped the glare and just sighed. "Well, this blows. Could've really used that money."

"18, Rick, the cannon awaits."

"Can I just say one thing before I get the hell outta here?!" Rick said to everyone. "Because I'm about to drop a reeeeeaaal big bombshell!"

Every member of DIO's alliance's face went pale from this. He was about to do what they all feared he was gonna do.

"Umm, I guess." Chris said. "I'm assuming by the way you said it that it's gonna cause some major drama. Make it quick."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He wouldn't!" Cinder growled."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well crap." Susie said nonchalantly. "Looks like we're busted."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" DIO yelled. "I THOUGHT HE FORGOT! HE BETTER KEEP HIS TRAP SHUT IF HE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like he's throwing them under the bus." Katakuri said. "I saw it coming of course, but now they can't hide."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, Rick had the floor.

"That egotistical vampire fuck is in an alliance that's been running this game!"

Everyone that didn't know already gasped at this. DIO and Cinder were now glaring at Rick so hard. If looks could kill, even Deadpool would be dead.

"Yeah," Rick continued. "Not only was I in on it, but so was that talkative mercenary, the monster girl, the pink stretchy alien girl, and the woman with the fire! They've been responsible for making so many other losers here leave!"

"Bite your tongue!" DIO yelled.

Rick then points to Spinel. "And her?! They were gonna kick her out! They were gonna drop her like a hot brick!"

"What?!" Spinel cried in surprise. She then looked over at Deadpool. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, he did!" Rick continued. "He was gonna choose them over you! Looks like your friendship was a lie, too! Peace out, assholes!"

We then see Rick and 18 in the cannon. They were tied together, back to back.

"Quit squirming, you fuckin' half toaster!" Rick said to 18.

"I could say the same to you." 18 said.

Chris then pushes the button and sends the two losers flying into the horizon.

"Well, good riddance." Chris said. "Now wasn't that quite a shocker. Hope you all have a good night with these new revelations.

The Vampires had surrounded DIO and Susie.

"I should've known." Edward said to DIO. "I knew there was something up about you."

"I guess that act of heroism was just a lie." Geralt said to Susie. "I thought you might've begun to change."

"Whatever." DIO growled. He pushed them out of the way and walked up to Deadpool.

Deadpool and Spinel were busy staring at each other. Spinel had a look of fear, worry, and betrayal on her face.

"Was….was it all true?"

The merc was about to explain that he only did it to protect her, but DIO comes up and interrupts them.

"It is." DIO answered. "And he even made the choice himself. You can ask him. To get far, you have to do whatever it takes. Seems like you picked the wrong friend."

DIO then walked off, leaving the two by themselves.

"That's not true! I can explain!" Deadpool cried.

"Just save it." Spinel said, tears streaming down her face. " I thought we were friends. And you lied. You chose some scumbag over someone who thought you were cool. Looks like I was tricked again. And now I'm all alone, again.

"Wait, there's more to this that you don't know!"

"Don't bother. Don't even talk to me anymore. You're just another DIO."

Those last words stung as the gem stormed off. Deadpool just stood there. Shocked. Sad. Miserable. Even though you couldn't tell with his mask, he was crying too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This very well may be one of my best episodes yet .Well, I don't think most of them will want to play a video game again. Rick spent most of the episode flexing all over everyone until Wendy put him in his place. I liked Rick. I enjoy characters like him. Foul-mouthed jackasses are one of my favorite kinds of characters. His elimination was inevitable. 18, on the other hand, was another victim to DIO. DIO claimed many victories, but took a major L now that everyone knows about his alliance. On the other end of that, Katakuri's alliance gains some new members. I wonder how things will go for them. Lastly, DIO tore apart a perfectly good friendship. Will Deadpool be able to fix this. Or did DIO cause too much damage to fix it.**

**First off, let me say thanks for this story hitting five thousand views. You guys are the best. And from some words Chris said earlier, Yes. There will be another season. But there will be more details on what that will be about once we hit the merge.**

**Here's a preview for the next episode. A sudden snowstorm hits the island, and Chris decides that it's the perfect opportunity to get everyone in the holiday spirit. But most of them are not feeling jolly. Yep. A Christmas challenge. In summer. That's right. I'm doing a Christmas special in summer just because I can. Look forward to that. And if you have any messages, challenge or plot ideas, don't hesitate to let me know in the reviews or PM. Till next time, stay awesome. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	14. Holiday Happy Hunt

Episode 12: Holiday Happy Hunt

**Sigh. Man. Last episode was just crazy. So much action and emotions were all over the place. And the end was sad. After such a dramatic conclusion, we must keep moving forward. It's only gonna get crazier. Y'all know the drill by now. Let's see everyone's comments.**

1602jaw: **Man, I love Deadpool 2. The start to it was funny. Everyone will hopefully have a holly, jolly time today. Or it'll be a train wreck.**

TheMasterKat:** Oh yeah. Christmas in July **_**is**_** a thing. And thanks for your compliment, even though I haven't been writing stories as long as you. I'm flattered. Guess I'm doing a pretty good job. And you do a great job, too.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **Can't say I blame you for seeing it coming. But I'm still glad you liked it. And with sixteen competitors left, it won't be too much longer till we hit the halfway point.**

Happiness studios: **Yep. A lot of stuff went down last episode. And some of it was sad. I just hope DP and Spinel's friendship can be fixed. And don't worry about the comments. I'll only reply to ones that are from the previous episode.**

N8han11: I **really did throw people for a loop, didn't I?** **I do love my plot twists. And get hyped for next season. More details will be revealed eventually.**

**All right. Let's get in the holiday spirit with today's episode.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, everyone was still fighting for their lives in the Game World. While Rick was a major threat, 18b under DIO's control, made it tougher for everyone. Some may have had a change in heart, others showed some amazing fighting skills, and Rick plus 18 were blasted sky high. But before that, Rick threw his alliance under the bus. Not only does everyone know, but the friendship between Deadpool and Spinel was ruined. Can it be fixed? And will DIO's alliance survive? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama Infinite!"

Cue intro

Two days had passed since the last elimination. Since then then, things had been….quiet. Not just that, things had been pretty gloomy. Until the night before the present day when a massive blanket of snow fell on the island. And that morning, it came to a surprise for all of them.

"Wow!" Wendy exclaimed. "Look at all of the snow! It's pretty."

"But how?" Edward asked. "It's the middle of summer."

"Canada is weird." Dororo said.

"Now this is more my kind of weather." Nana said happily. The little mountaineer ran outside and began trying to make a snow angel.

"Looks like she's having fun." Edgeworth said. "But I'm not in the mood for things like this." The prosecutor then heads back inside.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for this either." Katakuri said, also heading back inside.

But when they go back into their cabin, they see a very sad sight. The only other person in there was Deadpool.

The merc was slumped on the floor, face down. And he was a sobbing mess. When he wasn't doing that, he was just sitting there and sighing sadly

And he'd been like that for days.

Ever since the previous elimination, Spinel practically acted like he didn't exist. She refused to acknowledge that he existed. She often went off on her own and isolated herself from her entire team. She didn't know who to trust now.

Everyone did take notice of this change. DIO and Cinder didn't show any emotions for him. Susie didn't even care. DIO, however, laughed at his misery and his views on friends.

"I think I'll have my snack somewhere else, then." Katakuri said, heading right back out the door.

Edgeworth took one last look at him before he left. "And to think that the same person who annoyed everyone is now this."

They both leave the sad merc alone, with Deadpool hearing that one sentence over and over in his head.

_You're just another DIO._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's been a wreck ever since Rick and 18 left." Katakuri said. "Guess losing a good friend will do that to you. I wouldn't**__**know. I grew up friendless. Even though he's still working with DIO, you still feel a little bad for the guy. Such a shame he was tricked, but he's still working for scum like him. Guess he's not so much of a bad guy after all. Still, I'm gonna make sure DIO and his whole faction fall."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm nothing like DIO!" Deadpool said. "I don't have the cool Stand or the vampire powers or the many many **_**many **_**memes about me."**

**He then sighed sadly.**

**"Looks like I really messed up this time. I thought being in this alliance would be cool and all. Guess I was wrong. Looks like I picked the wrong crowd. And look what it got me. I wish I could fix it, but I don't know how. Given how she's dealt with this before, I bet Spinel is having a rough time with this, too."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the woods, Charlie and Tari were out, looking for Spinel.

"If I must ask, why are we looking for her?" Tari asked.

"We've barely seen her these past few days." Charlie answered. "I'm worried about her."

"I get that, but do you really think she'll be out here in the snow?"

"I can't think of anywhere else she'd-LOOK OVER THERE!"

Turns out they did find Spinel, but it wasn't a happy sight.

The gem was sitting on the ground slouched over. Snow had covered a lot of her body, as if she hadn't moved from that spot for a while. And she looked very sad and gloomy.

"Um….Spinel?" Charlie said. "Are you okay?"

The gem slowly turns her head towards them. "What do you guys want?" She said glumly.

"We were just hoping that you were okay. We haven't seen or or heard much of you this week."

"Aren't you cold out here?" Tari asked.

"It's fine." Spinel huffed. "I just want to be alone. I _want_ to be by myself. If I'm alone then I can't be hurt again."

Tari and Charlie look at each other. This just got sad really fast. If there was

"Look," Charlie told her, "we understand you're hurt, but I think if somehow we can have everyone can talk this out-"

"Please. I don't want to deal with him right now." Spinel interrupted. "Let him hang out with his vampire boss and the rest of that motley crew."

"Well, Deadpool isn't doing too well with it either. He's sad as well."

Spinel turned her back to them. "It's probably something DIO is having him do. It could all be a trick."

It seemed to them that they weren't going to get through to her. At least not now. At this point they were practically beating their heads against the wall.

"Let's just head back." Tari told Charlie. "I don't think we're making much progress with this."

The two of them head back and leave Spinel by herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I don't know what to think anymore." Spinel said. "The Diamonds told me that this show would be a great opportunity to branch out and meet new people. Guess they never thought **_**this**_** would happen. I feel like such an idiot for trusting those guys. Going forward, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Maybe I should quit. I don't know."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I understand what happened wasn't much Deadpool's fault." Charlie said. "I've always believed that everyone deserves a chance to right their wrongs. They seemed like great friends. I hope that they can fix it somehow."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the dock, DIO, Susie, and Cinder were together, discussing what they should do next. But they really couldn't for one reason.

"Where the hell is that idiot?!" DIO snapped.

"He's still moping around in the cabin like a baby." Cinder answered.

DIO just growled at this. "He needs to pull himself out of this nosedive and get his head back in the game. Who even cares about Spinel anyway?"

"Apparently I guess he does." Susie said. Even she felt a little sorry for them. Just a little. "But we got other problems right now."

"She's right." Cinder said. "Thanks to Rick, he blew our cover. Now everyone is onto our case."

DIO immediately calmed down at the mention of this. "You're right. That man put us in quite the predicament. But the four of us should be more than capable of handling these plebs. We've chomped through many other losers, so who could stop us at this point. I'd say the merge could be happening any day now. If we can keep the four of us in until then, then we will be unstoppable."

"Think you're so bad, huh?"

The three of them turn and see that the voice belonged to Geralt.

"So…..what brings you here?" DIO sneered. "Come to intimidate me?"

"No." Geralt answered, staring them down with a cold glare. "I'm just here to give you all a message. I've got my eye on you all. Especially you two." He points towards DIO and Susie.

Susie still tried to act tough to her self proclaimed rival. "Yeah, well, I'm still gonna show that I'm so much tougher and better than you, you douche nugget!"

Geralt shrugged off her insult and continued talking. "I'm just going to simply wish you all luck." His face then darkens. "Because you're going to need it."

After the witcher gave them this message, the intercom then came on, and everyone heard Chris's familiar, yet annoying voice. That's right. It was time for another challenge.

"Alright, everyone! Meet at the campfire for your next challenge! And try to get in a jolly mood!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I need that mercenary to get serious, again!" DIO said. "Ugh. Who even needs friends, anyway? Friends are just crutches for weaklings. It's a sign you can't do anything on your own. Us on the other hand? My alliance is not friends. We all just have a similar goal in mind. He's got no one to turn to but me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That man will fall eventually." Geralt said. "I can't believe he'd act like this. And that girl…..just when I thought There would be a change in her. Guess I was wrong on that. She's no better than him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both teams were now gathered at the campfire. Most of them did notice that Deadpool was the last one to arrive. He and Spinel couldn't even look at each other. And boy, everyone could feel the awkward tension. But there was something else they noticed.

This time, they were greeted to a weird sight. While Chris, Chef, and the Ginyus were there, they were all dressed up. Chris was dressed up in a Santa suit, hat, beard, and all. Chef was dressed in a reindeer costume. He had the fur suit, antlers, and of course, the red nose. The Ginyu Force b were all identically dressed as elves.

And this had most of them bursting into laughter.

"Wow, you guys look freaking ridiculous!" Susie said, almost crying from how much she was laughing. "You're about five months too short to be dressing like that anyway!"

Chef growled at this. "I wouldn't be laughing at this for much longer if I were you, girlie."

"He's right, y'know." Chris told them. "For today, our challenge will be holiday themed!"

"You must be joking." Russel said. "It's the middle of the damn summer."

"Ever hear of Christmas in July? But this isn't going to go down how you think it is. So let me ask you all a question. With the exception of gifts and family, what do you think Christmas means?"

They all think about it for a moment.

"The pretty snow?" Nana asked.

"The colorful lights?" Wendy asked.

"The sweets and goodies?" Katakuri asked.

"Good answers," Chris told them, "but you're all wrong. It's all about entertainment and exploitation. Today is gonna be an entertaining one, people. Elves, bring out the entertainment."

The Ginyus hand each team a huge briefcase. Inside, they see a whole set of paintball guns. Well, paintball weapons. There were your average guns, but there were gatling guns, grenades, shotguns, rocket launchers, bows and soft tipped paint arrows, and slingshots. There were also protective glasses for them.

"What does this have to do with Christmas?!" Edward asked with shock.

"**OBJECTION!** I don't condone to using firearms!" Edgeworth exclaimed.

"Relax, they're just paintball guns." Chris explained. "Today's challenge will be a Christmas themed paintball hunt. Both teams will separate and hunt each other down with their weapons. If you get any paint on you, you're out, and must head back here to the bonfire to watch the rest of the match. Last team standing will win."

"And in the spirit of the holidays, each team's paint color is Christmas themed. Demons get red paint while the Vampires get green. And there's one more surprise."

"Something tells me it's not singing Christmas carols." Charlie said nervously.

Chris gestures at Chef and the Ginyu Force. "You see these costumes we're all wearing? You all have to dress up as your choice of Santa Claus, an elf, or a reindeer."

Now this got a huge outburst out of everyone. Now they had to do this shootout while dressed as colorful Christmas characters?

"I'm not wearing that!" Susie yelled. "You're not catching me dead wearing crap like that.

"That looks very degrading!" Katakuri snarled.

"Sorry, but we gotta keep it in the spirit of the holidays." Chris said.

"IT'S SUMMER!" Everyone yelled.

**10 Minutes Later (In traditional Spongebob fashion)**

Everyone had no choice, but to dress up. Such a shame they had to ditch their coats and jackets for stuff like this.

**Santas: Edgeworth, Charlie, Russel, Geralt**

**Elves: DIO, Tari, Mercy, Dororo, Wendy, Nana, Deadpool**

**Reindeer: Susie, Katakuri, Edward, Cinder, Spinel**

"This is not fit for a god." DIO said, trying to adjust his outfit. "Were the tights really necessary?"

"I mean, it doesn't seem all that bad." Russel said.

"Speak for yourself." Katakuri said. He looked down at his red nose with disgust. "this was the only one that would fit me."

"Aww, you look cute." Charlie told him. The demon then turns to Deadpool. "Don't you like it, Deadpool?"

Deadpool just shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Now that shocked them all. They didn't expect just a straightforward answer from him.

"Really?" Cinder said. "That's all you have to say? No jokes or one liners?"

He just shakes his head.

"No time for jokes." Chris said. "Everybody pick out your weapons and get ready to head out."

Everyone stops their complaining and takes a look at the arsenal they were each provided.

Tari took one of the guns and waved it in front of Deadpool.

"Try and cheer up." Tari told him. "Looky here. This will make you happy, won't it?"

The merc took notice of the gun she was offering him. Somehow, some way this helped him perk up. But only a tiny bit.

He takes the gun. "I guess weapons help the sadness a little bit." He then grabs one of every weapon. "Thanks." Well, it was a start.

They each take a weapon they felt comfortable with. Katakuri and Susie take a bazooka. Wendy and Nana take a slingshot. Cinder and Mercy take the bows. DIO and Charlie take the shotguns. Dororo and Spinel take handfuls of grenades. Edgeworth and Edward take the normal paintball guns. Geralt, Russel, and Tari, take the gatling guns.

"Everyone finally armed to the teeth with your colorful weaponry?" Chris asked them. "Good. You all get ten minutes to split up and make your plans. And there's an extra special reward for the one who can eliminate the most people in this challenge."

Now this got everyone's attention.

"The one that does so will have immunity for themselves the next time their team loses. Consider it my Christmas gift to one of you."

Now they all liked the sound of that idea. Whoever gets rid of the most members of the enemy team gets immunity for just themselves? Now they were ready.

"Does that give you all some motivation? I hope it does, because your challenge starts NOW!"

As soon as the host said that, Spinel pulled the pin on one of her grenades. A moment later, it blew up (It was a small explosion) and she got covered in red paint. Everyone stood there stunned.

"Um...why did you do that to yourself?" Chris asked, just as puzzled as everyone else.

"I'm too sad to deal with any of this." Spinel said glumly. "I'm just gonna go sit over there."

The gem then walked over to one of the stumps and sat down.

"Does that even count?" Russel asked.

"It does." Chris answered. "Even though the way she went about it was very depressing and not fun to watch at all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man, now I feel even worse about all of this." Deadpool said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now that everyone has to split up, this is finally the perfect time to use this." DIO said, holding out a mysterious looking chain. "And **_**this**_** is gonna help me. Now that the secret is out on my alliance, I need to think smarter and more carefully. This plan will get me that immunity for myself. But for this plan, I need some extra help with this challenge. Someone that isn't anyone's target. Someone who I could easily convince to help me with a little motivation."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now that the challenge was officially kicked off, most of them run off deep into the woods. DIO stops one of his teammates for a second. That teammate was Dororo.

"Hey, kid." DIO said. "You want to help me with a plan to win this challenge?"

Dororo looked at him with skepticism. True, DIO is a pretty brutal and arrogant individual, but she didn't have anything against him. Now he was coming to her to ask a favor.

"Why me?" Dororo asked.

DIO didn't want to tell her the real reason he asked her was because she has flown under the radar and no one would expect something from her.

"Because I feel you're perfectly suited for the job." DIO lied. "And it could be very rewarding for you."

"Oh really?" Dororo said. "What's in it for me?"

He didn't expect this kid to ask that. He had to think quickly.

"Uh...what would you say if I could give you a Stand of your very own?"

He then brings out The World to show her that she could have her own.

(Quick Note: I know in the JoJo universe that only Stand users can see Stands, but we aren't _in_ the JoJo universe. Same reason as why DIO has been able to survive in the sunlight in this universe)

Dororo thought it over for a second. It does look really cool to her. She could probably do all kinds of cool things with one. "Can you actually do that?"

Looks like he really had her reeled in, now. "It can be risky, but with a Stand arrow, anyone can have one."

Dororo nodded "Okay, I'll help. But I'm not joining your group. This is solely for my own personal gain."

"Great." DIO told her. "Only as long as I can ask for your help with stuff, and count on your vote, then I don't care what you ask for." He pulls out the chain from earlier. "All I need from you is to help set up a hostage situation. Then we can lure the rest out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hook, line, and sinker." DIO said. "She suspects nothing. Humans are weak. In the end, I triumph over all."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm still skeptical about this guy," Dororo said, "but maybe this guy could help me go all the way. Just imagine it. I manage to trump this guy and win the whole thing. He probably doesn't take me seriously, but that's his flaw. So yeah, I'll help, but I'm not stupid. I'll take him for everything he's got."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes had passed. This gave everyone time to separate.

"The wait is over!" Chris announced. "Let the match begin!"

The Demons had the idea to do sort of a partner system. This was so they could have someone to cover them if one got ambushed. We move to one of these pairs, being Cinder and Deadpool.

The two of them trudge through the snow, ready to attack the enemy at any time.

"You're awfully quiet." Cinder said. "Still feeling sorry for yourself?"

Deadpool didn't answer her. Right now, he was, surprisingly, deep in thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"As much as losing a friend totally sucks," Deadpool said, "I know that I need to try to win. But I still gotta find some way to fix things with her. No more depression."**

**"At least until then, I have someone like you to talk to, MemeKing."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Without warning, Cinder takes out the bow and fires off an arrow at a nearby bush.

When the paint arrow hits the bush, they hear an "OW!", and they see Nana run out in pain. Her face was completely coveted in red paint.

"Sorry." Cinder taunted. "Too slow."

"Ooh, looks like Cinder has snagged the first casualty and took out Nana!" Chris called. "Nana, time for you to head back!"

After hearing this announcement, Geralt seethed. "Damn it. We've lost someone already? That woman is gonna pay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Aw man!" Nana said. "I'm the first one out? And this early on? We've already lost the last three challenges. This doesn't help them one bit."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere, we see Katakuri and Charlie. After hearing that someone had already been taken out, they were trying to be extra alert.

"Be on guard." Katakuri said. "I'm sensing so many presences. Though that could probably just be woodland creatures."

He then looked down at his own costume in disgust. "Though I guess I should call myself one. Seriously, how'd he get this in my size?"

His eyes then get that familiar red glow. And what he saw wasn't good.

"I know that look." Charlie said. "What do you see?"

He raises his hand. "Stay back for a second."

The two of them then hear the loud scream of a child nearby. Katakuri takes the bazooka and rushes towards the noise.

What he sees is Dororo and a bear. Dororo was on the ground backing away from it in fear. The bear was about to strike her down, the pirate jumps in and quickly punched the bear away with a blocky mochi punch.

Before he could turn around and ask if she was okay, he heard a loud "NOW!"

Before he could react, a massive chain link came out and wrapped around his body. He couldn't morph his body around it for some reason. Once the chain wraps around him, he drops to the ground.

Katakuri struggled to get the chain off, but he couldn't. He couldn't turn into mochi and slide out of it. In fact, he started to feel very weak and drained of strength.

"_How?" _He thought. "_Why can't I get out?"_

Then it dawned on him. There's only one thing that could do this to him.

"...Seastone."

"Right you are, you miserable reindeer."

Katakuri looks up and scowls as soon as he sees DIO and Susie looking down at him.

"Of course it had to be _you_." Katakuri growled.

"Why don't you put that fugly mouth away?" DIO sneered. "Every time I look at your ugly face, I get more and more disgusted. Enjoying the seastone?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's right." DIO said. "The chain was made of seastone, the kryptonite for a devil fruit user. Since he said himself that devil fruit users can't swim, I did a little info digging in his file and learned about this mineral. It's practically a solid form of the ocean. It can be made into jail bars, bullets, and even handcuffs. How did I get a hold of it, you might ask? Well, you can get practically anything you need when you have a crazy fourth wall breaking mercenary with you. And information on everyone. Down to the last detail."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know how you got a hold of this," Katakuri said, "but when I get out of this, you're dead! How dare you fight dirty!"

"Struggle as much as you like." DIO told him. "But you're coming with us."

Him and Susie then proceed to try and lift Katakuri.

"Damn, you're freakin' heavy." Susie grunted, struggling to lift the massive man. (Keep in mind Katakuri is 16'8", or 509 cm tall. And with his muscles, he's built like a tank.)

"Lift with your legs." DIO told her, looking like he had no problems lifting him. They start to haul the pirate off until they hear a voice.

"What are you guys doing?!"

They look back and see Charlie, nervously aiming the shotgun at them. "Put him down!"

"Or what?" DIO asked. "Go ahead and try to shoot me. I can tell you won't. You're shaking. What's wrong? You're hesitating. Are your nerves getting to you?"

She didn't know why, but she just couldn't shoot them for some reason. She was intimidated by him. DIO just had that effect on most people.

"Just….run." Katakuri told her weakly. The seastone was making him feel very weak.

"Just as I thought." DIO said. "Honestly, what do you see in him? I heard you think there's something special in humans, but they're not all they're cracked up to be. Take it from someone who rejected his own humanity long ago."

He then drops Katakuri, making him face plant to the ground. (Susie was still holding the other end of him). DIO then walks over the demon. He looked down at her. By this point, she had lowered her weapon.

"And I've enjoyed being bad ever since. You try to see good in others, but I'm not. And I don't wanna change. I'm worse than anyone you'll find back in Hell. In this game, I. Am. God."

He then starts to poke his finger to her. "In conclusion, we're taking this freak with us, and you aren't gonna stop me. Go ahead and tell your team I've got him. I'll be expecting them. Farewell, miss Charlotte."

He picks Katakuri back up, and he and Susie walk off. Charlie just stood there as they left.

She didn't know where they were taking him, or what they were planning to do to him. She couldn't think about the challenge at a time like this. She had to look for any other members of the alliance and see if they could help her rescue Katakuri. Charlie then runs off to find any of them.

From behind some trees, Dororo was watching this go down. Though most of the time she was looking out for herself, she felt a little bad for them. But she quickly put that thought aside and decided to hunt down the enemy.

But as soon as she turned around, she saw Deadpool and Cinder standing there with their weapons pointed at her.

"Gotcha."

Before Dororo could react, Cinder landed the arrow and paint splattered all over her.

"Looks like Dororo was caught by surprise from Cinder!" Chris said. "The Demons are definitely on a roll!"

"How come _you_ get to shoot?" Deadpool kind of complained. "I have all of these weapons and you get to have all of the fun."

"I got her first." Cinder answered. "That personal immunity would help a lot. Next time, you should be quicker."

Deadpool then yelps in pain as multiple shots hit him from behind. Deadpool then acts all dramatic and falls to the ground.

"I'm...done for." Deadpool joked. "Avenge me!"

She turns around and saw Geralt and Mercy in the distance. They were giving the both of them a cold stare. Geralt then aims his gun towards Cinder next. Mercy raises her bow. The three of them then stare each other down, and aim their weapons at each other. Now it was two on one. They were waiting for the other to make the first move.

"And Geralt mows down Deadpool!" Chris said. "Looks like things got real, real fast!"

**(DIO, Susie, Katakuri)**

The both of them had taken Katakuri to a clearing. There was a small group of trees and a lake nearby. They had the pirate on the ground, and DIO was laughing maniacally as he was hitting and kicking Katakuri.

Katakuri could do nothing but lay there and keep getting kicked around like a rag doll. But the look on his face showed he wanted to go all Mortal Kombat on his vampire ass. Susie stood to the side and watched

"You know, I was wondering something." Susie asked. Susie told him. "Earlier, why didn't you just shoot her right there? Matter of fact, I could've done it. Aren't we _supposed_ to shoot them down?"

DIO stopped kicking Katakuri and turned to her. "Haven't you paid attention to any of my plans up to this point?" DIO told her. "I let her go because I know she'll tell the rest of her team we have him captive. They'll come looking for him, and we pick them off that way."

"Huh." Susie said, understanding what he was getting at. "So basically, what you're saying is they'll come to him like flies to honey."

"Precisely. Say, do you happen to have something to write with?"

Susie pulls a marker out of her pocket and hands it over. "Here. Go nuts.

DIO then begins to draw insults and stupid messages all over Katakuri's face.

"Let me out, you!" Katakuri snarled. "When I get out of this, I'm going to make you suffer!"

"Ah, but it is _you_ who will suffer." DIO told him. "You've had this coming for a while. Vengeance is satisfying, but I'm not done with you yet."

"What is it you have against me? What did I do to you?"

DIO was shocked. "You really don't remember why? Remember the fighting challenge? That day you defeated me! You humiliated me! And since that day I've set my sights on giving you hell on earth."

"Oh, is that it?" Katakuri said calmly. "All of this because you're a petty sore loser?"

DIO answered his question by kneeing him in the ribs.

"IT'S MORE THAN THAT!" DIO then keeps kicking him over and over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward was slowly walking through the snow, trying to be as stealthy as possible. At the same time, Tari was walking with her gatling gun at the ready, scanning the forest for any of the Vampires. Suddenly, she saw someone moving in the distance. Very quietly, she tiptoes to the figure in the distance.

At the same time, Edward was hearing footsteps coming closer to him. He gets his paintball gun, and starts walking towards the sound. The two of them were getting closer. Finally, they both bumped into each other. Startled, they point their weapons at each other, until they realized who it was.

"Oh, it's just you." Tari sighed with relief. She lowered her weapon. Edward followed suit.

"At least it's nice to see a friendly face." Edward said. "Too bad almost every time we see each other, we always have to be enemies."

"Yeah, that does suck. I mean, it's always nice when we can just talk instead."

"Good luck with that." Ed joked. He then gestures to his reindeer costume. "Have fun taking me seriously if I'm talking to you dressed like this."

"Well I like it. It looks cute on you."

This comment made Edward's face go redder than the red nose he had on.

"Well, I'd say you make a really nice elf." He said back.

Tari giggled a little from this. "Thanks."

She then remembered something she was gonna tell him. She was gonna see if she could get him to join their alliance.

"Oh, that's right. There was something I was meaning to ask you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping you could join this alliance I'm in. We're trying to take down DIO and his group."

"Say no more." Edward said quickly. "I'm in."

Tari was surprised. She didn't expect him to accept her offer so quickly. "I...didn't expect you to answer so quickly."

"You had me at taking down DIO. Honestly, I can't stand the guy. I hate people who act so arrogant and think they're all that But who else is in?"

Tari began to list them off. "Besides me, there's Charlie, Edgeworth, Katakuri, and Wendy."

"Anything else I gotta know?"

"Well, Katakuri said that we can tell anyone else about us, but we can't let DIO's alliance doesn't know about us. I'll take you to the others once this challenge is over and make it official."

The two of them stand there in awkward silence for a moment.

"So...I guess we get back to the challenge, then?" Edward said.

"I guess so." Tari said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait."

They both look to see Edgeworth, Wendy, Russel, and Charlie there. And they all had a look of concern on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Tari asked.

"It's DIO." Russel said. "Turns out he's got Katakuri held captive."

"Wait, why?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure." Edgeworth said. "But considering that DIO has him, it can't be good."

"We need to help him!" Wendy cried. "I'm worried about him!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Edward said. "If it involves him, then I'm going to make that jerk eat paint." The alchemist makes a point by cocking his gun.

The Demons there looked at each other, and they all gave a slight nod.

"Okay." Charlie told him. "But we need to hurry. I don't know where he could be.

And with that, they set out to look for DIO and Susie, and rescue their teammate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like another simple challenge takes a drastic turn." Edgeworth said, sighing in worry.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Despite everything going on," Tari said, "it's nice that we have a new alliance member. At least it'll be a lot easier for us to hang out together."**

**She then sighs.**

**"Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe I do like him a lot. I just don't know how to go about it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like things got interesting really quickly." Edward said. "And hey, these guys are okay. At least it'll be nice to hang out with Tari more. I mean, the two of us have been through quite a lot together during this show."**

**He was about to get all defensive again and say that he only saw her as a friend, but he just sighed in defeat.**

**"Maybe Mercy was right. Maybe I do like her a lot. But it's not like I'd outright say it to her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Geralt, Mercy, Cinder)**

Moving back to Cinder against two Vampires, it was now an all out shootout. Cinder was firing arrows in all directions, while staying on the move. Mercy was flying overhead to hit her with her arrows. Geralt was on the ground, using his gatling gun to mow her down with paint.

Things were not looking good for the maiden. She then decided to play a little dirty. She sent a fireball into the air, and it hit one of Mercy's wings. The medic crashes to the ground, giving Cinder the perfect chance to fire an arrow at her back.

This just left Geralt for her to deal with.

"She got me." Mercy groaned.

"You'll regret that." Geralt told Cinder, reloading the gun.

Cinder looked at her ammo and saw she was close to running out of arrows. She had to think quickly. She aimed one more arrow at him, and the arrow went into one of the small barrels of his gun.

Geralt prepared to fire more rounds, but his gun started to smoke. His gun then exploded, leaving his entire body covered in green paint.

"Cinder is just on a roll today!" Chris said. "The Vampires really need to pick up the pace!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Naturally, I knew I could handle them." Cinder said confidently. "Now that the secret is out on us, I need to try and look out for myself a little more. If there's a chance to guarantee my own safety, then I'll take that opportunity. Looks like now I should finish this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Susie, DIO, Katakuri)**

While they were waiting for any of the Demons to drop by, DIO was having a field day hitting and kicking Katakuri around. The pirate was in a lot of pain. With the seastone chains practically making him useless, he was at DIO's mercy.

"How about….huff….you take this off….huff...and we settle this fairly." Katakuri said. The beating that DIO gave him really wore him down. If there's one thing he hated, it was an unfair fight or playing dirty. The pirate once stabbed himself with his own weapon when _he_ was given an unfair advantage.

"No way that's gonna happen." DIO told him.

"Why? Afraid you'll lose again?"

This got him another kick to the ribs.

"Now listen closely." DIO said. "As long as you're here, I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to break you, and make you wish you were dead. Same goes for those you care about."

"You know, you talk too much."

This got him another kick.

"Uh, DIO…." Susie said.

DIO wasn't listening to her. He was now stomping his foot all over Katakuri.

"They're here…."

He still wasn't listening. Just stomping.

"**HOLD IT!"**

DIO finally stops and turns around. He sees Charlie, Edward, Wendy, Edgeworth, Russel, and Tari. And they all had their weapons pointed at him and Susie.

"Well, look at what we have here." DIO said, looking at the motley crew. He then notices that Ed is with them. "And what are you doing siding with them, runt?"

Bad idea. That last word had Edward going off like a bomb

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE NEED NOT FEAR BEING CRUSHED BY A BOOT BECAUSE HE FITS SO EASILY BETWEEN THE GROOVES OF THE SOLE?!"

"Chill out, man." Russel told him. "We're here to make this asshole eat paint."

"You let big bro go now!" Wendy demanded.

"DIO then chuckles to himself. "You are not in any position to give _me_ an ultimatum. If any of you make a single move, I will toss him into this lake."

"You wouldn't!" Tari said.

"I won't, as long as you all drop your weapons and surrender."

They then hear another voice. "And don't run away either."

They turn around and see Cinder, ready to fire at one of them.

"Seems like we've hit a standoff." DIO said. "So, are you all gonna surrender, or watch this donut sink like an anchor?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Damn, he's really not playing now." Susie said, a little startled. "I mean, I like causing trouble, but I wouldn't want someone to die. He's gone a little overboard this time."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all look at each other with worried expressions. As long as they did what he said, no one would get hurt anymore. So it was decided.

They all begrudgingly drop their weapons.

"There." Charlie said. "Now please, untie him and let him go."

"Good." DIO then aims his shotgun at Charlie. "I think I'll start with you, you stupid bitch."

Before he could take the shot, he cries out in pain as Katakuri bites the back of his leg.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, PELICAN EEL!"

DIO kicks his leg back and knocks Katakuri into the icy lake. They all watch in horror as he sinks like a rock.

"OKAY, ALL BETS ARE OFF, NOW!" Edward yelled.. Everyone picks up their weapons, and begin firing at them. DIO and then starts unloading paint on them. Cinder then unleashes all the arrows she had left at them.

It then erupted into chaos. Paint was flying everywhere. At this point, none of them could tell who they were aiming at.

During all of this, Susie actually jumped into the lake to rescue Katakuri. She tried to do this quickly to make sure none of them saw the good deed she was doing. Once she sees him at the bottom of the lake, she tries lifting him up to the surface.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Even underwater, he's still heavy." Susie said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they reach the surface, Katakuri finally notices it was her that saved him. Everyone else was still shooting at each other and didn't notice them.

"W-why...d-did you s-save me?" Katakuri asked, coughing up water. He was also practically frozen. "Aren't you w-working with D-DIO?"

She lays him on the shore and then shoots him once with her bazooka. "Don't think too much about it."

Once she did this, everyone hears Chris' voice over the PA system. This made everyone hold their fire. By this point, everyone except Susie were completely covered in red and green paint.

"Okay, everyone, that's enough!" Chris said. "The match is over! And thanks to Susie, the winners are the Vile Vampires! Time for everyone to head

Everyone looks over at Susie.

"Yo."

**(Ten minutes later)**

Everyone that was at the battle of the lake were now back at the bonfire. Everyone that already lost the challenge were surprised to see everyone but Susie covered in paint. Katakuri, not as much. They finally got the seastone chains off, but he was shivering like crazy. And none of them were happy at all.

"You guys went really crazy out there." Chris told them. "And as I said before, the Vampires won today's challenge. And the personal immunity goes to Cinder, who took out the most recorded targets. Which means the Demons can't vote for her tonight."Most of the Demons groan at this. "Vampires, go get yourselves some R and R. Demons, I'll be seeing you all tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"After today, it looks like I have another target to my long list of enemies." DIO said, referring to Edward. "He dares turn against his own teammate. Well, he will go down, along with the rest of them."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later)**

In the boy's side of the Demon's cabin, Katakuri was huddled up in a lot of blankets, still freezing from his little dip in the freezing lake. The rest of his alliance was in there, hoping he's okay.

Charlie brings him a donut and some tea to warm him up. "How are you feeling?"

"N-now that you're here, I a-am." Katakuri answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Edgeworth told him. "I forgot how rough a devil fruit user has it."

The tea was starting to help Katakuri a bit. "I just hate people who cheat or play underhanded."

He then looks over to Edward. "Anyway, glad to have you on our side."

"No problem." Ed said. "Just worry about yourself for right now. And for whoever you guys have to vote for tonight."

He was right. Since Cinder had immunity tonight, that really limited their options. The only other teammates that weren't a member of their alliance were Deadpool, Spinel, and Russel.

"I think maybe we should vote for Deadpool." Katakuri said. "That would weaken DIO's alliance a little more."

But Charlie had a different idea. "Um...what if...maybe...we don't vote for him?"

Some of them stared at her for this.

"But why?" Wendy asked.

"Well," Charlie explained, "I remember seeing how sad Spinel was earlier now that her friendship with Deadpool was ruined. I just really want them to fix that, since it's not exactly his fault. He needs another chance."

"I guess I can't say no to you," Katakuri said, "but by that logic, that leaves only one other option. Even though he did nothing wrong….."

**(Later that night…)**

All of the Demons were gathered at the campfire.

"Its sure been a while since your team has been here." Chris said. "I hold eight marshmallows, but you all know the drill by now." The host then calls out names.

"Cinder"

"Wendy"

"Charlie"

"Spinel"

"Tari"

"Edgeworth"

"And Katakuri"

This left Deadpool and Russel. Deadpool actually looked worried, but Russel was looking very relaxed.

"I'm kind of shocked to see you guys in the bottom two. Deadpool, you work for a psycho vampire, and ruined a perfectly good friendship." The mention of this made Spinel hang her head low in sadness. "And Russel….I don't know why you're here. You're honestly one of the easiest guys here to get along with. The final marshmallow goes to…."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Deadpool."

Deadpool sighed with relief. He then looked over to Russel. "Sorry, man.

The drummer was actually taking this pretty well. He was chill about it. "It's fine. It doesn't matter that much. I already have money and fame."

"We hated to do it." Tari said.

"But you were the only choice left." Katakuri finished.

"Look, don't worry about it." Russel told them. "It's fine. After today, I'm just glad to head back home and relax. Take care, you guys."

Without complaint, Russel gets into the cannon. All he does is tip his hat to his now former team. Chris then pushes the button, and sends the musician flying into the sky.

"I should've said this earlier, but after today, I hate Christmas." Katakuri said, breaking the silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And so, another episode is done. I'm so sorry for the long wait. These past couple of weeks have kicked my butt. I was transitioning to another job, and I was also sick. I hope you'll all understand. So….this episode was interesting. Deadpool wants to fix his friendship, Spinel has practically lost trust in everyone. Edward joined the hero's alliance, and he's being a little too stubborn to admit his feelings. Dororo helped DIO, but plans to probably trick him down the line. And Susie shows a little more humanity. Geralt sets his sights on DIO's whole alliance. Sadly, we had to say goodbye to Russel. I'm at the point now where it's difficult to pick who's leaving next. Even though he didn't do anything, at least he wasn't too upset. **

**After today, we are only two episodes away from reaching the merge. Bet that's exciting.**

**To make it up to you all for waiting all this time, I decided to give you all info about the next season. **

**I'm still working on a name for it. I was originally planning to do an Action season, but I decided to go with World Tour (my favorite season) There will be twelve of these guys returning (decided by you all) and twelvenew characters. They will be traveling all over the world, and then some. And yes, there will be singing.**

**Who are the twelve newcomers, you may ask? Well, some are decided, but I got some submissions from people before I even made this announcement, and from readers who asked me about it. This time, I don't put in any of my personal choices. Nine slots are filled, leaving three slots left. As an added bonus, I'll tell you who they are so far and who suggested them.**

**Kazuma Kiryu, the Badass Yakuza (Yakuza) (NeverSafeFromWaluigi)**

**Yep. The Dragon of Dojima himself. This man has risen up the ranks of the Tojo Clan, is super serious, and has a strict code of honor. But can he put his badasssery to the test and win Total Drama?**

**Aqua, the Useless Goddess (Konosuba) (Yareyami6)**

**She's useless, whiny, and luck is never on her side. But with her huge amount of magic, maybe she can win the money and pay off her debts. Or blow it on money and booze.**

**Reg, the Robot Delver (Made in Abyss) (1602jaw)**

**This young android may be small and shy, but he's packing a lot of firepower. And he's ready to see the world outside of the abyss.**

**Meggy Spletzer, the Former Inkling (SMG4) (PoyoX)**

**She's been through a lot, but she's got determination. With a weird group of friends back home, she'd fit right in with the rest of these weirdos.**

**Waluigi, the Self Pitying Cheater (Super Mario) (NeverSafeFromWaluigi)**

**This guy is….a lot of things, but there's one thing he isn't. A fighter in Smash. I mean, a plant, a girl with noodle arms, and an ungodly amount of Fire Emblem characters got in over him. But he'll bring his weird and wacky (not to mention cheating) skills to Total Drama. Will season 2 be Waluigi Time?**

**Dr. Coyle, the Rad Scientist (ARMS) (NeverSafeFromWaluigi)**

**She's got brains, and long arms. Shes responsible for many experiments, and even gave herself the ARMS ability. But can this evil scientist show the others up?**

**Terry Bogard, the Hungry Wolf (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) (PoyoX)**

**This man is no stranger to a crossover. He's fought in KOF, Death Battle, against Street Fighter's best, and in Smash. But this fighter is ready to bring his loud, cheerful, fight hungry personality to TDI.**

**Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor (Danganronpa) (NeverSafeFromWaluigi)**

**This inventor has the brains, the body, and quite the foul mouth on her. She's a lot of things. It's like having another Rick around. But with a few odd kinks. At least this one probably won't almost kill everyone.**

**Isabelle, the Mayor's Assistant (Animal Crossing) (Yareyami6)**

**This adorable little secretary is always ready to help others. She's taking time off work for this, but let's hope this show doesn't eat her alive.**

**And there you have it. Three people have not been decided yet. The same rules apply as when I started this show. It will be first come, first served. Next episode, I'll hopefully reveal the remainder of the roster if I get some good ideas.**

**Until then, let me give you a preview for the next episode. Everyone will put their appetite to the test by eating some gross food. Like, I wouldn't even feed this food to my worst enemy. I'll do my best to get it out as soon as I can. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this episode, the competitors for next season, and I can't wait to see your ideas. Until then**


	15. Who's Got Room For More?

Episode 13: Who's Got Room for More?

**Hello again, everyone. Hope you're ready for a fun episode. I will give a warning that this one involves gross food I researched and implemented. Only proceed if you got the guts (pun **_**intended**_**) for it.**

**I'm also thankful for all of the character suggestions. The final three slots will be revealed at the end of the episode.**

**Now, let's review the reviews. I'll only talk about the parts that aren't character suggestions to make this simple.**

1602jaw:** It was hard on me to eliminate Russel. I will say that Dororo still has the Blitzwing head, and I'm planning to use it as a plot point I'm setting up. You'll see the start of that arc today.**

Happiness studios: **Yeah. I'm sure a lot of them looked ridiculous in their costumes. DIO really is a scumbag, but what he did to Katakuri takes the cake. If not for Susie, he would've drowned. Hopefully he'll get what he deserves. Despite being a monster, Susie is really showing a lot more humanity. Hopefully DP and Spinel's friendship can be fixed soon. And I'm glad you're taking a liking to the new cast. I also fixed the writing errors.**

TheMasterKat:** Being a Gorillaz fan myself, it was hard for me to do it. Whenever I choose who to eliminate next, I know someone is gonna miss them. At least he got to rock out in the talent show. I'm at the point where it's difficult to choose who leaves next. Maybe Susie's act of kindness will mean big changes for her.**

Guest: **I meant that DIO probably has way more memes about him than Deadpool. I never meant that DP didn't have any at all. The merc has a lot of them.**

That guy: **Don't we all feel bad for him? I'm sure at some point the villains will be bested.**

N8han11: **Whether you think it's a big loss or not, I know Russel will be missed. It's nice to see who you're rooting for already for next season. All I can say is "Wah!" and "Okay!"**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **Compared to DIO and Cinder, Susie is a saint. Of course back home she's just a bully, yet she has a heart of gold somewhere. Glad you're liking her character arc. And with next season's newbies, we're in for a wild ride. Especially when you see who filled the last slots.**

**Now let's proceed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, Things were not looking good for poor Deadpool after everything that happened with Spinel. And she wasn't doing too much better either. So what better way to get everyone excited with a holiday shootout? Things took a drastic turn when DIO kidnapped Katakuri and used him as bait to lure out his teammates. When they found him, it turned into an all out war. Katakuri would have drowned if not for Susie saving his life. What's up with that? In the end, with Charlie convincing them to not vote for Deadpool, which led to Russel being the unlucky loser. But who will be taking the cannon home next? Find out today on Total Drama Infinite!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been two days since the last challenge. Since then, Things have been pretty quiet. The snow that fell a couple days ago had melted away. Now it looked more like summer.

We see Dororo and Nana walking outside of their cabin. They were trying to sleep in that day, and were walking out yawning and stretching. But the two of them notice something in the air flying towards them.

"Huh? What's tha-"

But before they could realize or comprehend what happened, a giant ball of garbage crashed through the roof of their cabin.

They hear screaming from inside, but they hear a certain vampire being extra vocal about it.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY REST?!"

"What just happened?!" Nana exclaimed.

"The answer is simple."

They turn to see Deadpool standing there.

"What do you mean?" Dororo asked.

"It's not that big of a deal." Deadpool told them. "Just a prank from another fanfiction."

The two kids look at him, confused.

"In a way, it's infinite universes. I think I remember hearing Rick talk about something like that."

"I….guess that makes sense." Nana said, "But it doesn't sound like DIO is too happy about that."

"When is he ever _not_ happy?" Dororo said.

(This scene has nothing to do with the plot of the episode, but I put this in as a nod to another story, being Total Drama Cruise. Just a little easter egg)

**(Meanwhile…)**

Deep in the woods, Wendy was seen standing there blindfolded. Katakuri was standing behind her holding a long stick. As he had promised a while back, he's been training her the past couple of weeks to be stronger. The first step was teaching her basic Haki.

The easiest type to learn was Observation Haki. That's what he's been starting her with. And she happened to be a quick learner, which surprised him. Now, it was time for him to test the basics he taught her.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Katakuri asked her.

"I am." Wendy answered.

"You better not be peeking. It won't work if you can see."

"Don't worry. I'm not."

Without warning, he swings the stick vertically down, aiming for her head. Even while being unable to see, Wendy instinctively dodges the stick.

He then starts upping the ante by increasing the speed of his swings and trying to swing at her from many different directions. The mage manages to surprise him by moving around and dodging all of his swings.

After a couple more minutes of this, he stops.

"Okay, I'd say you have the fundamentals down." Katakuri told her. "But there's still more to learn. At least now you can evade all of my hits. It's all about the willpower and ambition. But for now, we'll call it a day."

Wendy takes off the blindfold. She was quite exhausted from his training.

"You know, we can stop with all of this whenever you want." Katakuri told her, noticing she was tired. "I don't want you to over exert yourself. Training to use Haki is difficult for the average person."

"It's okay." Wendy said. "I knew it wouldn't be easy. But I have you to help me."

Katakuri gives her a pat on the head. "You've come far, and you've shown a lot of growth. I'm proud of you. Next time, I'm gonna help you learn Armament Haki. It will be handy when you can combine it with your offense magic."

"You know," Wendy told him, "You do remind me a lot of one of my friends back in Fiore."

This comment piqued his interest. "Oh? Who's that?"

"Her name is Erza. You both are insanely strong and serious. Other people are scared of you guys, but you two have a soft side once people get to know you. Not to mention a sweet tooth."

"Seems like your friends are quite interesting." Katakuri said. "Maybe sometime I should meet them."

"I'm sure you'd get along well with them."

The two of them hear a loud boom in the distance, followed by some indistinct yelling that sounded like DIO. (This was the thing with the garbage earlier)

"Sounds like someone pulled a prank on DIO." Katakuri said, giving a very small chuckle. "Whoever it was, good job."

Now that the training was done for today, the two hike it back to camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"She's come so far." Katakuri said. "Seems like I'm a big brother **_**and**_** a teacher."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spinel, Dororo, Mercy, and Edgeworth were gathered in the mess hall watching something going on. It was Ed and Tari deeply engaged in a heated match of Smash Ultimate.

Playing on Final Destination, Tari was in the lead, and Ed was on his last stock, playing as Ganondorf. Tari was Yoshi, and was dominating the match.

But Edward wasn't going to give up that easily. Everyone was on the edge of their seat to see if he'd make a comeback.

"She's pretty good at this." Edgeworth said.

"Yet she seems to have a lot of fun while doing it." Mercy added.

"Yeah," Spinel said, "She's really in her element."

(Spinel has at least been feeling slightly better. She's at least stopped sitting around moping, but she still feels sad when she thinks about what happened. Which is often. But she tries to take her mind off it if she feels glum. It doesn't always help)

"I've got you know!" Ed said confidently. Tari was trying to recover back on stage, and Ed was planning to jump and drop her into the abyss. "Watch me finish it with this badass move!"

He goes for a flame choke, grabbing Yoshi and sending the both of them plummeting into the blast zone below. They hear the announcer say "GAME!" And the winner was none other than Yoshi.

Everyone watching was clapping for her.

"WHAT?!" Ed exclaimed. " Darn it! How did I lose?!"

Tari gave a small laugh. "If you remember, I was way in the lead to begin with. I didn't expect you to pull off a move like that, though. This is stuff I'm really good at, but you're getting really good at this yourself."

Edward sighs in defeat. "Guess I still got a lot to learn. Maybe it's just the character I picked. Let's go another round!"

"Alright. At this rate, I might actually have some competition." The two of them share a laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm sure I'll be able to go toe to toe with her at some point." Edward said. "But if not, then it's nice that we can have fun doing this together."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While this was going on, DIO was watching all of this through the window. ""At this rate, I might actually have some competition."" He said, mocking Tari. "I hate that runt, and that girl. And that pirate especially. And that little girl that's always tagging along with him. And that demon."

"What _don't_ you hate?" Cinder snapped. "If you're talking all big like that, shouldn't we have gotten rid of all of them? The merge will be coming soon and we might not get another chance."

"We practically don't have the chance as of right now." DIO explained. "Consider the following. They are all on the opposite teams of each other. Our best bet for now is wait until we do get to the merge. Once that happens, we will easily be able to vote for whoever we want more easily. Once we reach that point, I won't pull any more punches."

Deadpool was with them, listening. He decided to give his own response. "I hear ya, but don't you think we could go about this in a way that's not so…. cruel and unfair?" He looks back through the window and sees most of them laughing. He sees Spinel in there and sighs. "Because enough damage has been done."

"Again with this?" Cinder said. "It's done and over with. She's moved on and wants nothing to do with you."

"And this is a good thing." DIO said. "Maybe not for you, but sometimes you just have to bite the bullet. He who hesitates and has regrets is lost."

"_Guess I'm a lost cause, then_." Deadpool thought.

"As for Edward and Katakuri," DIO said, "and their friends, we wait till the merge hits. For now, we go after the weaker prey."

"I do remember MemeKing saying that we're two episodes away from it." Deadpool said. "After the next challenge, we have one more until then. I do wonder what the next challenge will be."

But no sooner that Deadpool said that, that the intercom came on. "Okay everyone, meet at the mess hall for your next challenge! And I hope you all brought your appetites!"

"Ah, speak of the devil." DIO said. "Let's get this over with."

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Both teams were now gathered inside the cafeteria, each team sitting at their respective tables.

"Hello, competitors!" Chris said with his usual demented cheeriness. "I'm sure you all have wondered why there wasn't breakfast today."

"Wait, there wasn't?" Katakuri said. "I just skipped breakfast."

"Same here." Geralt said.

"Me too." Edward added.

Well, looks like all of them skipped out on breakfast that day. How hilarious.

But Chris kept the ball rolling. "Whether you were wondering or not, it all ties into the challenge for today: An eating challenge!"

"Tch. You think I'm eating that crap that lousy cook makes?" Susie scoffs.

"Funny you should ask," Chris said, "because the food in this challenge was not made by Chef. He's been busy all day tending to his go karts. The ones that have done the cooking for today are the Ginyu Force."

As soon as he said that, an explosion could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Very sorry about that, boss!" They heard Ginyu yell from back in the kitchen.

"Ha ha, we're in danger." Deadpool jokes.

"That is not something to make a joke of." Edgeworth told him. He already had a bad feeling about this. "That's already a terrible sign."

"I just gave them a cookbook and told them to get creative." Chris said. "The goal today is to stomach each course they dish out. If you do, you move to the next round. If you refuse to eat it, or puke your guts out, then you're out. And no trying to give your food to someone else. I'm not dealing with that again. The last team standing will win."

Another explosion was heard in the back.

"Aw crap, wrong ingredient!" Burter yelled.

"Well, seems like the danger _is_ there." Mercy muttered.

"Is it really bad enough that it would make us sick to our stomachs?" Tari asked.

"Do they have any culinary experience?" Charlie asked.

"Who knows?" Chris said. "Considering they were warriors who worked for an evil space tyrant, you'd think they can handle a job as simple as this."

"And now they work for another scummy bastard." Geralt mumbled.

"I heard that!" Chris snapped.

Chris' phone then started ringing. He picks it up and when he sees who's calling, his eyes go wide, and immediately puts his phone back in his pocket, whistling nervously.

"Who was that?" Mercy asked. "The producers?"

"No…" Chris said. "It's nothing. Just...someone that's been bothering me for weeks."

Before they could question it any more, the next thing they heard back in the kitchen was some squeaking, and then the sound of something getting whacked.

"Stay down, you cheeky little bastard!" Recoome yelled.

"Hey, you guys finished back there?!" Chris called.

The whole force comes through the door and places covered plates on each team's table.

"I hope you chaps are hungry." Jeice told them. "Because we got plenty more delicacies where that came from."

"I'm afraid that whatever is under there is going to attack me." Wendy said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Aren't we all?" Edgeworth said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's not waste any time," Chris said. "We only got a thirty minute time slot. Campers, open your dishes."

Hesitantly, each of them open up the dishes to find an odd looking piece of meat.

"Huh? What's this?" Tari asked.

"It's a local delicacy up here in Canada." Guldo explained. "Jellied moose nose."

This made all of them gag. It even made those as stoic as Geralt and Katakuri feel uneasy.

"Who in their right mind would eat that?!" Cinder exclaimed.

"I will not sully my taste buds with slop such as this." DIO said.

"Hey, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Chris reminded them. "But if you don't, you put your team at a bigger risk of losing."

As much as they all hated the guy, he was right. If they were to win, they'd need to eat whatever is put in front of them, keep it down, and hope to outlast the other team.

They all decide to suck it up and take a bite.

The reaction was immediate. There was a lot of coughing and gagging, and tears streaming from many of them.

"Oh my me, I need blood to wash this filth down!" DIO gagged.

"That's just too yucky!" Nana cried.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Spinel said casually. Everyone looked to see her eating the moose nose as if it was nothing. "I don't really taste anything."

"Say what now?" Charlie said.

"I agree with her." Chris said, just as surprised as everyone else. "Say what?"

"I'm saying that for food, I don't see what all of the whining is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Of course." Katakuri said, finally realizing it. "She's said before that she doesn't need to eat food. Given this is probably her first time eating, her taste buds are probably neutral to anything she eats. I wonder if she even has a digestive system. Whatever the deal is, this gives us quite the advantage."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now that's quite handy." Deadpool said to Spinel. "Way to go!"

Upon hearing his voice, Spinel immediately turns her head away, hiding the sad look on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Guess she's still sad about it, huh?" Deadpool said glumly. "I mean, I'll find a way to fix this somehow."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I just gotta move on from it." Spinel said. She tries sounding happy about it, but it didn't look like it. "In the past, I would've taken out my frustrations by destroying a planet. But I was a wreck back then. I guess….friends come and go. Even if they're ones that you thought were your friend, and then betrayed you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even though it was rough for them, everyone managed to move on to the next course. God only knows what was in store from them next.

"Not bad." Chris said. "The first course and no barfers or quitters." The host turns to the Ginyu Force. "What have you guys got for them next?"

"Men, bring out the next course!" Ginyu ordered.

With a nod, the other members head back into the kitchen. Chris' phone then rang again. He checks it, gets that surprised look, and puts his phone back.

"You know, you should answer whoever's calling you." Charlie told him. "Obviously it must be important."

"Look, it's nothing, so just drop it! Okay?!" Chris snapped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What's his problem?" Edgeworth pondered. "Whatever it is, it seems like he's hiding something important."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Whatever they dish out next, I'm worried it's gonna be worse than that moose nose." Tari said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The force then comes out with some small looking plates (covered, of course).

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ginyu said. "Open them."

Everyone opens them up, and what they see looks like a hardboiled egg.

"An egg?" Susie asked. "Hmph. What kind of cookbook did you guys use anyway?"

"Exotic Foods from All Over Volume 4" Guldo answered. (I just made that title up)

"So what's exotic about a hardboiled egg?" Edgeworth asks. He picks up the egg and bravely takes a bite out of it.

"Funny you should ask," Jeice said, "that's an Asian delicacy called balut. On the inside of it is a soft boiled duck fetus."

Upon hearing this, the prosecutor sees part of a duck embryo spill out of the egg. Long story short, he vomits from the horror he just ate.

Edgeworth slumped over on the table, his body shaking a little bit. Everyone was now really concerned for him.

"Are you okay?!" Wendy asked.

"I….object to that." Edgeworth groaned. "That's….not right."

"Looks like Miles is the first one to drop out." Chris said.

"I'm….sorry." Edgeworth said.

"Don't worry too much about it." Katakuri told him. "I don't know how much better the rest of us will fare."

The pirate nervously looked at his egg. He wanted to get this over with quickly. He shoved it into his mouth and swallowed it whole like a snake. His method helped a little bit, but it wasn't pleasant going down. I won't go into all those details here.

Everyone else struggled to eat the balut, (except for Spinel) and managed to not get sick. But none of them were feeling great after that.

"Guh….that was terrible." Susie gasped. "But I still don't miss Chef's food."

"She says that now," Chris said, "But I bet you'll change your mind soon."

"Men, bring out the soup course!" Ginyu ordered.

They head in the back and bring out covered bowls.

"Maybe the soup won't be so bad." Charlie said, trying to sound optimistic, but her stomach made her feel otherwise.

When they opened up the dishes, what they saw couldn't be more shocking. Sitting in the broth of the soup was a dead bat.

"WHY IS THERE A RAT IN MY SOUP?!" Edward yelled.

"It's not a bat." Geralt said grimly. "It's a….bat."

"A fruit bat, to be more precise." Burter corrected. "This is fruit bat soup."

"Ugh….do we have to eat the whole thing?" Cinder asked.

"If you want to move on, yes." Chris answered.

"Well I'm not eating that." Mercy said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can eat a whole bat. I'm afraid that these bats could be disease ridden."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Nana said, trying to comfort her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Coward." DIO scoffed. "Even though it's all gross, this just shows she's weak. Weakness is a sin. And it seems she's **_**very**_** sinful."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I just couldn't do it." Mercy said. "This is where I draw the line. I just hope that the rest of my team doesn't hate me for it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone else tries to slurp up their soup, and the next one to puke was Charlie. In fact, she was barfing up rainbows. (Given her personality, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually can do that)

"Why do humans eat things like this?." The kind hearted altruist groaned. "I….hold on." And then she continues to throw up more.

DIO then begins to chuckle at her suffering. This does get her attention.

"What's so….funny?" Charlie asked.

"Oh nothing." DIO said. "This just shows how weak you are. Weakness is a sin, and you should know all about that, considering where you come from. Tell me….how does it feel to be a failure?"

Before she could say anything, Katakuri interjected. "How about you leave my team alone." He said calmly. "Unless…."

He hardens up his arm with Haki. "...you want to go for another round. And we all know how that went last time."

"Oh, I'm more than ready, pelican eel." DIO said. "Other than that fight, no one outside my universe has ever defeated me."

"What about when you lost to Alucard in DBX?" Deadpool said.

Bad idea, Deadpool. That was the worst thing for him to say. Deadpool definitely pushed the wrong button on that one.

"THAT DID NOT COUNT!" DIO yelled. "IN A REAL DEATH BATTLE, I WOULD MOP THE FLOOR WITH HIM!"

"Ahem." Chris said. "If you're done with your little temper tantrum, we have more gross foods for you to eat. If you're gonna fight, do it on your own time."

DIO and Katakuri glare at each other, but reluctantly back down.

"Fine." Both rivals huffed.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me again." Charlie said. "But I can handle myself." Her stomach rumbles, and she slumps over, holding it in pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I know she's strong and capable." Katakuri said. "But I **_**really**_** hate DIO. I'm doing my best to repress the urge to skewer him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I know you work for me, Deadpool." DIO growled. "But **_**NEVER**_** mention DBX again."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With that little squabble out of the way, everyone managed to finish the soup, with the exception of Charlie and Mercy.

"How are you eating all of this like it's no problem?" Wendy asked Spinel.

"Beats me." Spinel answered. "But this isn't as hard as I thought it'd be.

"I thought you all would have failed at that one." Ginyu said. " Seems like the pink girl is having no problems, but the rest of you are more gutsy than I thought. However, this next one might change that."

With another trip in the kitchen, more dishes are brought out. Once they open these ones up, everyone is hit with a nasty, pungent smell. The smell alone causes Deadpool to immediately vomit.

"Oh god!" Deadpool cried. "Smells like the Hulk's sweaty pits!"

"These are fermented salmon heads." Recoome explained. "And yes, they smell like that because the heads begin to rot when prepared."

(These foods are real. I can't make this up. I mean, moose nose, duck embryo, bats, and now rotted fish heads. Ugh!)

"Wow. You guys are really devious." Chris said to the whole force. "I wouldn't feed this stuff to my worst enemy."

"This is low, even for you!" Dororo said to Chris.

"We must remain strong." Geralt told his team. Looking at his own bowl, he was determined to make it through, But he didn't know how much longer his iron stomach could last. Most of them didn't know if they could either.

But they did. It didn't taste as bad as it smells, but slowly, the rest of them finish the mashed up salmon heads.

"Is there nothing that these guys won't eat?" Chris exclaimed.

"Bet ya their bodies are gonna hate them once this is all over." Jeice said. "What say we make it easy for them this round and go with….dessert?"

When they hear that, the force starts to snicker.

"Yeah….the 'dessert'." Guldo said.

"You guys know the drill." Ginyu said. "Bring out the dessert!"

"Yes, captain!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That can't be good at all." Wendy said. "Given how they were laughing, I have a bad feeling about their idea of dessert."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is brought out next is described to be like flat and dried pieces of flakes.

"This is hasma." Ginyu explained. "It actually tastes very sweet."

"It looks and sounds harmless," Katakuri said skeptically, "But I'm concerned about what it's made with."

"If you must know, it's made with the fatty tissues of frog fallopian tubes."

Now they all cried out in disgust.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"FROG FALLOPIAN TUBES?!"

"GIVE US A BREAK!"

"Okay…" Chris said, trying to calm them down. "Now, who here is _not _going to eat it?"

"I won't." Tari said. "I just….can't eat that."

"I'm not either." Ed said. "I mean, I won't if she won't."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I wonder why that could be?" DIO said. "Does he happen to have a thing for her? If so, I could use that. But this shows how weak they are. They're so pathetic they deserve each other."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With that, the others try and eat the "dessert".

"Hey...this actually tastes good." Katakuri said. "It's really sweet." He picks up the plate and gobbles the rest of his dessert up as if he were starving.

"It….actually is sweet." Geralt said, taking a taste of it.

"See what I mean?" Ginyu said. "It actually tastes sweet. This dish was supposed to be the easy part."

Hearing this, the others who were still in tried the hasma, and they actually liked it. Or at least found it decent.

"Its actually not that bad." Dororo said.

"Still gross, considering what's in it." Cinder said.

Let me recap who's still in.

**Demons: Cinder, Spinel, Katakuri, Wendy**

**Vampires: Geralt, Nana, DIO, Susie, Dororo**

But these nine remaining gluttons for punishment were determined to win.

"Not bad at all, but we still got more where that came from." Ginyu warned.

The next meal was brought out. It looked like a small animal roasted and skewered.

"May I present to you, rat on a stick. A common street food in Vietnam and Thailand."

"A rat kebab?!" They cried.

"Its teriyaki chicken. It's teriyaki chicken. It's teriyaki chicken." Deadpool chanted to his team (Those that were out had to move to the end of the room. Our know, to stay out of the potential splash zone)

"What are you doing?" Cinder asked the mercenary.

"I'm trying to help you guys with subliminal messaging. If I say it's chicken, then you'll think it is chicken and eat it no problem."

"What were you smoking when you thought that was a clever idea?" Katakuri asked. "This does not help."

"Hmph. All I do is imagine it's the blood of the innocent." DIO said. He then takes a bite out of the rat kebab like its nothing.

"The way I live, you take what you can get." Dororo said, taking a chomp into the rodent meat.

Nana cautiously takes a bite, but because she was already full from everything she ate earlier, her stomach couldn't hold any more. The mountaineer then started spewing chunks. Everything she ate just came out. Seeing all of this, Cinder is then the next one to puke.

"And two more lose more than just their lunches." Chris said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"How humiliating to lose by seeing someone else get sick!" Cinder snapped. She was holding her abdomen in pain. "One day, I'm gonna kill those power ranger wannabes!"**

**The maiden then begins to feel sick again and proceeds to throw up in the toilet."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, what ever chicken tastes like, I hope it's as pleasant as this." Spinel said, already finishing her stick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"How is she able to keep going?" Wendy groaned. "I don't know how much longer I can keep going. I feel like a balloon ready to burst. I'm just worried it's gonna pop going up."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright then." Ginyu said confidently. "If this next one doesn't make you sick, I don't know what will. Men, prepare the coup de grace!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seems like this is the final ace up their sleeves." Geralt said. "I must give it my all for this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next meal that was brought out was the oddest looking one yet. It was odd shaped clumps of soft cheese, and it had quite the weird smell to it, like bleu cheese.

"So this is it?" Katakuri asked. "Some cheese?" His eyes glow red, and the pirate's face turns pale. He just saw in the future what he was gonna say.

"This cheese…" Ginyu said, sounding all serious, "is illegal, and very hard to come by. Normally, you have to get it on the black market. This….is casu marzu, but it's otherwise known as maggot cheese."

Everyone gasped and recoiled with shock and disgust.

The remaining eaters look at their cheese closely, and see live maggots wriggling on it.

"Uh uh!" Wendy cried. "No way! I draw the line here!" The mage then looks over at her team. "I'm sorry guys. I can't. I'm dropping out."

"Seems your little protege is done." DIO said to Katakuri. "Seems you all can't handle a little cheese."

"Oh, I can." Katakuri said confidently. "Can you?" Glaring at each other, the both of them pick up the cheese and eat it whole at the same time.

"See?" They both said. "Nothing to-"

But their stomachs had hit their limit. What they ate, combined with live maggots wriggling inside of them, made the two of them throwing up harder than anyone else had that day. The two then collapse and fall face first into a puddle of their own vomit.

"Ooh, that is just nasty." Chris said.

"Umm, I think I'm done here." Dororo said quickly. After seeing what happened to the two rivals, she didn't want that to happen to her.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry anymore." Susie added. "I personally don't wanna take a puke nap."

Geralt and Spinel managed to get through eating the infested cheese. They were the only ones left for their their teams.

"And then there were two." Chris said. "Seems you two had the most willpower today. But alas, there can only be one winner." The host then looks over to the Ginyu Force. "Are you guys sure you don't have _one_ more dish up your sleeves?"

"Well….we do have one more thing." Ginyu answered. "Though I didn't expect it to come to this. I really thought it would've ended with the maggot cheese."

The captain gives a nod to his men, and they head in the back and come out with a blender, a giant wooden box, and several shot glasses.

"If I may ask, what's in the box?" Geralt asked.

Burter opens the box and shows everyone the contents. Inside the box is an assortment of cockroaches, tarantulas, centipedes, worms, caterpillars, and grasshoppers.

"We call this the bug smoothie." Jeice said. "Hope you're thirsty."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Correction." Geralt said. "It all comes down to **_**this.**_**"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I guess….it's all up to me." Spinel said. "Today has just been a crazy new experience. Its sad that everyone else had a hard time eating today, but for my first time, I'm actually enjoying it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The box is tipped and a bunch of bugs fall in the blender. They push the button, and it's all shredded and blended up into a disgusting smoothie. Once it's finished, the concoction is poured into the shot glass.

"For your last meal," Ginyu explained, "You two will keep drinking blended up shots of bug smoothie until one of you can't go further. That is how we will decide the winner."

The two remaining eaters sit down at one table, with everyone circling around them in anticipation.

"Are the two of you ready?" Chris asked them.

"I'm prepared." Geralt answered.

"Bring it on!" Spinel sgrabbe

"Begin!"

The two of them grabbed the glasses and started gulping them down one after the other. As they kept drinking them up, the force kept blending more shots for them.

This went on for five minutes, and Spinel showed no signs of stopping. Though Geralt had a lot of stamina, his was starting to wane down. Spinel was drinking the shots, one in each hand, like a champ.

"Everyone was chanting "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

With a feeling of regret and pain, Geralt slumps over, signifying that he can't go any further. Spinel takes the rest of the glasses and chugs them all down. Once she finishes, the gem raises her hand in victory.

"Spinel has done it!" Chris said. "Spinel has won it for the Devilish Demons!"

The Demons start to cheer for her, but they all feel a rumbling in their guts. All at once, everyone starts blowing chunks again.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Chris said, trying his best not to get sick from this either. Demons, go get some well deserved rest. Vile Vampires, report to elimination tonight."

Once everyone leaves, Chris hands the force mops.

"For you guys, I want this place spotless before Chef gets back. I don't think he'll want to come back to see his kitchen coveted in vomit."

"Yes, boss!"

"But I must ask one thing." Ginyu said to the host. "Who is it that has been calling you for weeks?"

Chris just sighed. He'd figure if he avoided it, there'd be no problems. But it seems he can hide it from his contestants, but not his interns.

"Fine. If you must know….I've been getting calls from...Megatron. He's been blowing me up since Blitzwing hasn't returned. One of the contestants capped him off earlier this season, and still has their head. How do I tell someone like him that?"

"Well….maybe he'll just give up eventually." Ginyu said. "If he wanted to settle this personally, he'd have been here by now. Best bet is he doesn't know how to get to Earth."

Chris thought this over. "Hmm. I guess you're right. You guys keep it up, and get this place cleaned up."

"You got it, boss."

**(Later….)**

DIO and Susie were sitting outside on the porch, thinking of who to vote for.

"I say we vote for Mercy." DIO said. "She was the first teammate to quit. And with her abilities, she'd have plenty of allies in the future. Better to cut her loose now."

"Sure. Whatever." Susie said. "I'll do it."

"Really? I thought you'd go for Geralt. He did lose to that gem today."

Susie gripped her axe tightly. "If anyone's gonna take that old warrior down, it's gonna be me."

"Hm. Fair enough. I'll talk to that Dororo kid and secure her vote. That should hopefully be enough."

**(Later that night….)**

The seven Vampires sit at yet another bonfire.

"After a day like today, I think I might skip the marshmallow part. So just listen for your name."

"Edward, Dororo, you guys are safe. Geralt and Nana, you guys are safe as well. That leaves only DIO, Mercy, and Susie left."

This left Susie, DIO, and Mercy confused.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to do this with two people left?!" Susie asked.

"I wanted to change things up." Chris said. "Besides, all three of you got votes. This was close, but one of you got slightly more votes than the others. Mercy, you the first one on your team to quit, but you are a generally well liked competitor. Susie, you got a lot of attitude, and command a presence. DIO, I know it, you know it, we all know it. You're a big jerk, with probably the biggest target on your back."

"Now, the unlucky loser being blasted off tonight is…."

…

…

…

Susie was sitting there casually. She showed no fear.

…

…

…

Mercy was trying to remain calm, but deep down she was nervous.

…

…

…

DIO was glaring at the host, as if he was daring him to say his name. Deep down, he knew how this was gonna end.

…

…

…

"...Mercy. Sorry not sorry."

"What?!" The medic cried. "That can't be true!"

"The votes don't lie." Chris said, with the same enthusiasm he has when someone gets eliminated. "DIO and Susie each got two votes, and you got three. Now get ready. Your explosive ride awaits."

Mercy stands up and quietly walks to the cannon, feeling heartbroken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Who could that third vote have been?" Edward wondered. "I know I voted for DIO."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take care, everyone." Mercy said, now loaded in the cannon. "Try not to get hurt too much, okay?"

"Wouldn't count on it. Not on this show." Chris said as he pushed the button, sending another loser flying to the loser's resort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Another piece falls in our game of chess." DIO said to Susie as the two of them were heading back to their cabin. "One more challenge, and I'm-I mean _we're_ halfway there. Just be prepared.

Susie grinned. "With that cash, I'll never have to work ever."

DIO then walks over to Dororo. "And kid?" He whispered. "Thanks for your vote. Keep up the good work, and youll get yourself a mighty fine Stand of your own."

With that little message, the vampire walks off.

"_Oh, I'll keep up the good work…."_ Dororo thought. "..._for now. You fool._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think I lost my appetite writing this. I can't believe people actually eat this stuff. But another challenge is done. One more, and then it's merge time, baby. Let the predictions begin. And It seems like some more plot developments are setting up (Heh heh)**

**Now we have to say goodbye to Mercy. She originally wasn't planned to leave this episode, but I had a hard time thinking of a plot for her moving forward. I hope you all understand.**

**Now is the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time to reveal the final three competitors joining Kiryu, Aqua, Terry, Meggy, Reg, Miu, Waluigi, Coyle, and Isabelle next season. Here they are.**

**Tenya Iida, the Aspiring Turbo Hero (My Hero Academia) (ThelastCyberKnight)**

**This hero in training is ready to put his skills to the test. But let's hope he's got more than speed on his side.**

**Harley Quinn, the Psycho Villain Queen (Harley Quinn) (N8han11)**

**This woman is crazy. Probably not Deadpool levels of crazy, but she's gonna bring some mayhem to the show. Things could get interesting if the merc and her clash.**

**Max, the Cynical Devil Child (Camp Camp) (micahmo21)**

**This kid may not look like much, but he's a force to be reckoned with. He's got attitude like Susie, but he's got smarts. And he's a crafty little shit.**

**It was hard to narrow it down to three. I'm very sorry to those who didn't get someone in. That's why I set a list of honorable mentions for characters I really liked, and will more than likely add if I do a third season.**

**Mae Borowski (Night in the Woods)**

**Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob)**

**Darth Vader (Star Wars)**

**Ringmaster (DBX/ Death Race)**

**Peacock (Skullgirls)**

**Gaz (Invader Zim)**

**Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**

**Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Simon Belmont (Captain N)**

**Klara (Pokemon)**

**The Beheaded (Dead Cells)**

**Doomslayer (DOOM)**

**Katara (Avatar)**

**Doug Funnie (Doug)**

**Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy)**

**Those were the ones I liked. As I said, it was hard to pick the last ones. But thanks again to all of you. The twelve ate now decided.**

**As for the twelve returnees, you will all get to vote in the poll I have now set up. It will stay up until the end of the season. You will be able to pick the twelve you wish to see return. Choose wisely. When this season ends, the top twelve will be the chosen ones. Vote wisely.**

**Here's a preview for next challenge. With our last challenge before the merge, the stakes are high when both teams engage in vehicular combat. It will be rough, and someone's gonna miss out on that chance to get to the halfway mark.**

**Until next time, stay safe everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought about the episode, and the new competitors. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	16. You Sunk My Dinghy

Episode 14: You Sunk My Dinghy

**This is it, people. After today's episode, it's finally the merge. Can't you feel the anticipation? Too bad someone today won't get there.**

TheMasterKat:** I really did like the idea for Mae. But as I said, if I do a third season, she's got a high chance of being in. A real Death Battle of Alucard vs. DIO would be great. Maybe one day.**

1602jaw: **The Vampires may not have a healer anymore, but the Demons do in the case of Wendy. She's got healing and support magic. And now, it seems the story of the Transformer head is close to coming full circle.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **Katakuri is a smart and calm thinker, so that works. Plus with his mochi powers he can stretch out his mouth to help. This new potential arc is shaping up to be good. And it's nice to see your hopes for next season's newbies.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **I don't know about top tier, but I think this story is decent. Interactions are what's important to me. I do my best to make everyone memorable and stand out. That's the secret. I take pride in my method of storytelling.**

Guest: **Of course Sakuya the **_**vampire**__**hunter**_** would win. But him and Alucard's fight made more sense to me.**

MasterSaixus: **It's all okay. As long as you're safe and doing well. Though Geralt didn't win the challenge, it made sense for him to get far.**

N8han11: **I know the reason Spinel won was a little unfair, but when has Chris ever made the show 100% fair? Some people here have broken skills and powers of their own. Psychic powers, future sight, stopping time, and bringing objects to life? A lot of that isn't fair.**

That guy: **Yep. It's certainly looking interesting. It's a mixed bag of crazies and weirdos.**

Happiness studios: **Don't beat yourself up about it. I loved your idea. I know I can't please everyone, but there's always next time. The training Wendy is getting will play a role down the line. **

Guest: **I can understand where you're coming from, but I've said before, this Tari is the Meta Runner incarnation, not the SMG4 one. Technically, different shows under the same studio. If it was the SMG4 one, then I wouldn't have picked Meggy. Hope that cleared it up. Also, congrats on being review #100**

**Let's not waste anymore time. On to the episode!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, everyone had their appetite put to the test with culinary creations made by the Ginyu Force. But these meals had almost everyone wishing for death. In the end, Spinel bested the others due to a lack of taste buds. With desperate quick thinking, DIO did some convincing, and got Mercy sent home. We're now one more challenge away from the merge, and the stakes couldn't be higher. How high will they get? Find out today on Total Drama Infinite!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days had passed since the last challenge. They all knew it would be one more challenging until it was everyone for themselves. Anticipation and tension couldn't have been higher.

Everyone was sitting in the mess hall eating. Things were quiet. At least, for a couple more seconds.

"Argh!"

Everyone turned to see Katakuri, with oatmeal thrown at his face. (The only reason he didn't dodge is because he lets his guard down when eating). He slowly wipes it off his face. "Who threw that?!"

Suddenly, everyone heard DIO chuckling. They turn to see the vampire holding a spoon, ready to fling more edible ammunition. He stopped his laughing once he saw that all eyes were on him. "It was I, DIO!" (Yeah, I went there)

He did not have any time to react as a whole bowl of oatmeal hit him dead in the face.

"Feeling hungry?" Katakuri said, smirking.

DIO responded by picking up an apple and chucking it, but Katakuri dodged, and it hit Wendy in the head.

"Oww! Take this, you big jerk!" Wendy said, picking up some food and throwing it. DIO dodged, and the food hit Susie.

"Oh, you're dead now!" She growled. She picked up a sandwich and threw it. This time, it hit Deadpool.

The merc didn't even flinch. He didn't even react for a moment. He then cracks a smile and says one thing.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

**(A couple minutes later….)**

Chris and Chef were busy making their way to the mess hall.

"So?" Chris asked. "You think they'll get a kick out of this next challenge?"

"Heck if I know." Chef answered. "What I do know is that it's gonna result in an all out war between those brats."

When they open the door, they see that a war had already broken out between them. The tables were arranged to be like trench barricades.

"Ha ha ha! Give up now, fools! You're fighting a losing battle!" Edward exclaimed, trying to sound dramatic. "Surrender now!"

"Never!" Charlie yelled. "It is you all who fall this day!"

The demon gives a nod to her team and steps on a plank, launching pineapples and watermelons into the air. Katakuri sends them flying towards the Vampires by punching them with a dozen mochi arms. (Without breaking them). Geralt raises one of his swords and perfectly slices through every fruit flying at them like a hot knife to butter.

"War does not decide who is right. Only who is left." Geralt said calmly. "We will not let you punks take us down."

Dororo and Nana begin chucking oranges at them, while Deadpool shakes up soda cans, tossing them like frag grenades.

Chris and Chef keep watching this for a few more minutes. Food was flying in all directions, and everyone was covered in food. This all came to an end as some cream pies hit both Chris and Chef in the face.

Chris just sighed, but Chef was the one to actually say something. Well, more like yell.

"ALL MAGGOTS, STAND DOWN!"

This got everyone's attention fast.

"Okay, which one of you started all of this?" Chris asked. Without hesitation, everyone pointed towards DIO, who was leaning on the wall watching and staying out of the fight. "DIO DID!"

"Hmm. Guilty as charged." DIO said with pride. After he said this, a meat cleaver hit the wall, almost hitting his head.

"You're gonna pay dearly for this, you blood sucking punk." Chef growled.

"Relax." Chris said, trying to calm him down. "The challenge today will be taxing and punishing on them. I'll get the Ginyus to clean this place up."

He then turns towards the contestants. "Before we get on with the challenge, you all need to shower. Though the food fight was fun, I'm not having you all do it while covered in food. Once you're all finished, meet me at the beach."

**(One hour, and 14 showers later….)**

Once everyone was cleaned up, both teams were now at the shore. At the coast were two fairly huge ships. Nothing huge like a galleon, but mini warships. On the sides, there were very traditional looking cannons.

"Now, as you all should know," Chris begins, "after today's challenge, the team's will be officially disbanded. No more Demons, and no more Vampires. From then on, immunity will be up for individual grabs."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So that's how it is, huh?" Edgeworth said. "Once that happens, things are going to get interesting. And yet, more difficult from here on out."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Guess we need to hold out here until today is over." Katakuri said. After that, DIO and his lackeys can't hide from us."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But before we get to all of that, you must get through what I have for you today. Everyone, take a look at the boats behind you."

Everyone looks behind him to see the ships mentioned earlier.

"Mama's ship is bigger." Katakuri said, not impressed with it.

"Ooh, those cannons look dangerous." Deadpool said. "Me likey."

"I'm glad you do." Chris said. "Because you guys get to use them. Along with all of the other fancy little doodads these ships have."

"Wait….we're actually gonna be _controlling_ these ships?" Susie asked.

"Well….yes and no. For today's challenge, we're going to play one big game of Battleship. Each team will be in their ships to battle against the enemy team. To win, you must sink the enemy ship."

"Knowing you, there's got to be more to it." Cinder said. "It can't be that simple."

"Right you are, Cinder." Chris said. "Only one person has to stay back. Because of this."

He tosses each team a remote in the style of a joystick.

"The one that stays behind uses these remotes to steer and move the ship. Everyone else stays on board to man the weapons. You can even use your powers on top of the weapons you'll find on the ships. Also, watch out for the explosive mines floating in the water."

"Are you kidding me?!" Edward yelled. "There's mines as well?!"

"Don't forget the sharks. You will now have time to decide who will stay behind to steer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I **_**really**_** don't want to be on that ship." Wendy said. "With my motion sickness, I'll be as helpful as money to a dead guy. I hope they understand. I want to be strong and help, but that doesn't help me at all."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both teams huddle together to figure this out.

"Being the pilot sounds like a lame ass job." Susie said. "Besides, I want to see how much damage those cannons will cause."

"Maybe_ I _should." DIO volunteered.

"Hell no!" Edward exclaimed. "I don't trust you with that job. Knowing you, you'll sink us yourself!

"Then let's take a vote." DIO said. "Who here does _not_ want me to steer them?"

Everyone except Susie (cause she doesn't care) raises their hand.

"Fine then." DIO then shoves the remote into Nana's hands. "You do it, then."

Nana was taken aback by being put on the spot like that. "Wh-what?! M-me?!"

"That's right." DIO told her. "It all rests on you. And don't mess up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Yeah, now **_**that**_** doesn't put too much pressure on me." Nana said sarcastically. "But maybe this will be my chance to really help out. After seeing all of my friends be eliminated one after the other, I'm proud to make it this far.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Fine, then." DIO said calmly. "They think I might mess them up. But today, that little girl will be the reason. Just wait and see."**

**He did **_**something.**_** Oh god. What did he do now?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay. Then I'll make sure to be a big help." Nana told them. "Good luck you guys."

Dororo grinned. "Those Demons won't know what hit them."

**(Meanwhile….)**

"Do you want to give it a try?" Charlie said to Tari. "It's a joystick, and I know you're good at games."

"I guess." Tari answered. Holding the remote, she looked at It more closely. "It doesn't look too complicated."

"Um….could I say something?" Wendy piped up. This got her team's attention.

"What is it?" Spinel asked.

"I was thinking that maybe I should stay back to steer the ship. If you guys remember, I get motion sickness in moving vehicles. It's nothing I can help." She then started to look down at the ground. "You all probably think I'm just making up excuses, but I really want to help in some way."

"Say no more." Katakuri told her. "I remember on our voyage to Boney Island that you were suffering from motion sickness. You said it's a weakness you dragon players have. It's completely understandable."

"Now I remember." Edgeworth said, remembering that day. "I didn't know it was such a debilitating condition."

"If that's the case, I don't mind to let you give it a go." Tari said."

"Really?" Wendy said. "So it's okay with you guys? You're fine with me doing it?"

"It's all okay." Katakuri answered. "If I had what you have, then I wouldn't be much of a pirate. Add that to the fact I'm unable to swim. You'll do fine."

"Besides," Deadpool added. "I don't mind who does it. I just want to get my hands on those cannons and missiles. The S.S. Mighty Merc is ready to sail."

"We are not naming it." Cinder said.

"Even if we did, we're not naming it that." Katakuri said. He then turns to Wendy. "Just do your best, okay?"

Wendy salutes them. "I won't let you guys down."

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Chris asked. "Will the ones that will sit this out come forward?"

Wendy and Nana step forward, each holding the respective remote for their ship.

"Good luck to you." Wendy said to Nana.

"Thanks." Nana replied. "You too."

"You two will stay here on the beach to monitor your ships and move them accordingly." Chris said. "As for the rest of you, hop aboard!"

Both teams got on board their ships. No sooner that this happened that Deadpool already planted a pirate flag. And it had his face on it.

"Let us conquer in the name of the legendary MemeKing D. Third!"

(Deadpool...no. Just...no)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like Deadpool is having a little**_** too**_** much fun with this." Tari said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once everyone is on board, Wendy and Nana use the remotes to move their ships out at sea, giving each side some distance, and trying to avoid the mines.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're really far out now." Spinel said, taking a look over the railing.

"And the sea looks very majestic." Charlie said.

"I'm the king of the world!" Deadpool exclaimed. He was standing at the front of the ship with his arms stretched out.

"Enough goofing off." Katakuri said. "Everyone man the cannons. That's all we can do for now. The rest is up to Wendy."

Deadpool immediately runs to one of the cannons and lights it.

"Um…" Edgeworth said. "I don't think we were supposed to start ye-"

BOOM!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edgeworth just sighs and rubs his temples in frustration. "Why do I even bother?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Reminds me of my hundred years at the bottom of the Atlantic." DIO said, looking out at the sea.

"Sounds like fun." Edward said sarcastically.

"It wasn't." DIO snapped.

"Enough with the arguing." Geralt told them. "We need to be ready at all-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the White Wolf draws his sword and slices the cannonball Deadpool launched. And what made this more badass was that Geralt didn't even turn around to do this.

"...times."

"Hey, are they even allowed to start yet?!" Susie said.

"You could've began at any time!" Chris said to them through a megaphone. "I don't always have to be the one to start challenges."

"I am four parallel universes ahead of them!" Deadpool said, having a big brain moment.

"SINK THEM!" DIO ordered. "MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

Now that the game was on, Dororo and Susie run to the cannons and begin firing off cannonballs.

Wasting no time, Wendy jerks the joystick right, trying to avoid the shots. Unfortunately, the side of the ship takes a a couple of hits.

The Demons try to hang on as their ship is rocking from the impact.

"Seems they're really going on the offensive." Katakuri said. "Keep firing!"

Charlie and Deadpool begin firing off more shots.

"BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!" Deadpool said, cackling like a madman as he was launching shots one after the other.

Geralt was slicing through the cannonballs with both of his swords, but he couldn't hit all of them. Several of them were hitting their ship and leaving heavy dents.

"Keep firing!" Geralt ordered.

A barrage of cannon fire was coming towards the Demons' ship.

"I don't think we'll be able to avoid this one!" Edgeworth said.

"Stand back!" Spinel said. The gem heads to the front of the ship and takes a deep breath. As she does this, her stretchy body inflates like a balloon.

When the cannonballs hit her, her rubbery body blocks the shots, and sends them flying back at the Vampires at an even faster speed.

"Smart thinking." Charlie said.

"Aw yeah! Way to go!" Deadpool said.

Spinel was about to say thanks, but then stopped herself. She was trying to move on from interacting with him. Oh,how painful that was to do. But she somehow did it.

"Thanks, Charlie." Spinel said, trying to remain positive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Really? Still?" Deadpool said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seeing as this barrage looked unavoidable, Nana quickly tried to steer them out of the way, but something weird happened.

She tried to move it to the left, but for some reason, the ship moved forward instead. Their ship was now taking a lot of hits.

"What?!" Nana said "I didn't move it that direction!" She tried moving to the right, but it still went forward, but was zigzagging.

"What is going on?!" Dororo cried, trying to avoid getting hit.

"Why did she move us _towards _them?!" Edward said.

But none of them saw the smirk DIO had on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I don't get it!" Nana said. "It's not moving in the direction I'm moving it! Did Chris give me a faulty remote?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I said she'd be the reason we fail, and it seems it's coming to fruition." DIO said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Let me entice you all with a little flashback as to why DIO is acting like this

_Flashback….._

_"Then let's take a vote." DIO said. "Who here does not want me to steer them?"_

_Everyone except Susie (cause she doesn't care) raises their hand._

_When this happens, DIO uses his power to stop time, unbeknownst to everyone. With the time he has, he opens up the remote and removes a few wires from it. Just as quickly as he opened the remote, he closed it back up as if nothing happened._

_Resuming his stance, time started again._

_"Fine then." DIO then shoves the remote into Nana's hands. "You do it, then."_

_Nana was taken aback by being put on the spot like that. "Wh-what?! M-me?"_

_Back to the present_

That's right. He messed with the remote. We now return to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.

"How dare she leave us to suffer this barrage?!" DIO said, acting as if he knew nothing.

Back at the beach, Nana continued to struggle with her remote.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked, taking notice of Nana's predicament.

"I don't know!" Nana replied. She was starting to panic. "It's moving the wrong way! Why is this happening?!"

Wendy felt bad for her. "I'm not sure." She said. "Maybe if you move it in a direction you wouldn't move it, it might move in the opposite way."

Now that was an interesting idea. It sounded risky, but it might work. All of these thoughts swirled through Nana's mind.

She goes ahead and moves the stick in the direction towards the enemy. To her surprise, their ship starts veering To the left, and away from the attack.

"Hey, this actually works." Nana said to Wendy. "Thanks for the advice."

"Oh, it's no problem." Wendy said. "Even though we're enemies, I don't mind helping someone who's struggling."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally!" Edward said. "We're out of danger for now!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Guess that was just luck for her." DIO said. "But luck is a worthless superstition that can get you so far. She'll still mess up."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Good to know there's still nice people in this game." Nana said. "Wendy seems like a genuine nice person, helping someone like me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you think was going on with them?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Tari said. "It seemed like they were just _letting_ themselves get hit."

"It must be because of an enemy Stand user!" Deadpool called. This just got him weird stares from his team. Though that sounds like something weird Deadpool would say, in a way, he was right.

"Whatever it is, we can't stop now!" Katakuri said. "Keep firing!"

"Hmm." Susie said, thinking to herself. She then pulls out her axe. "If they can reflect cannon shots, then let's see them block this!"

She then swings her axe, and a red projectile shockwave flies out. "RED BUSTER!"

The projectile flies towards the Demons' ship at high speed, and landed a massive hit on the front of it. The ship shakes back and forth violently from it.

"Rgh! That was a nasty hit!" Katakuri said. "If we are allowed to use powers, then let's see if their ship can handle this."

He turns his arm into mochi, and his forearm begins to inflate, until it explodes.

"Burning Mochi!"

This fires off a Haki embedded, rice cake fist flying towards the Vampires like a missile. The speed of the fist is so high that it catches fire due to the friction.

The fist hits the ship even harder than Susie's Red Buster.

"Seems like these guys have some strong abilities." Geralt said. "That man's abilities are very versatile."

As Katakuri regenerates a new hand (he can do that, but not as effective as Deadpool), he sees the future, but it wasn't anything good. Before he could say anything to the others, the front of their ship was hit with a big explosion.

They hit one of the mines Chris mentioned.

"Oh no!" Wendy said. "Did I hit a mine?! It's hard to see them!"

"I'm sorry." Nana said, trying to sympathize with her. As she was talking with her, she wasn't paying attention, and her team's ship hit a mine.

Noticing what happened, Nana begins to freak out herself. "Oh no! Now I've hit one of them!"

Behind them, they hear Chris laughing.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked.

"Oh nothing." Chris said. "Just laughing at the fact that I would never go on a boat with you guys as the captain."

"It was an accident!" Nana cried.

"Tell that to your teams." Chris said. "Because I don't think they'd feel the same."

Back at sea, both teams try to recover from the explosions. No one was severely injured, but they were a bit banged up. (Considering many of them have been through worse)

"Damn that girl!" DIO yelled. "She's gonna get us all killed!"

"As much as I'd hate to say it," Geralt said, "You might have a point."

"But….why?!" Edward asked. "She wouldn't _let_ that happen, would she?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Even someone as resilient as Geralt believes me." DIO said. "What people don't know won't hurt them. My plan is working. End of story. After today, it will be even more difficult to take me down. Just needed to secure my safety for this one.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everyone okay?" Katakuri asked.

"I'm okay." Edgeworth answered.

"Same." Spinel said.

"I'm not pleased, but I'm fine." Cinder said. "That girl almost got us killed ."

"I'm locked and loaded!" Deadpool said. The Demons turn to see Deadpool looking completely unscathed, but he was holding in his arms several of the mines that were supposed to be scattered in the sea.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tari cried.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?! Katakuri asked.

"I just plucked some out of the water."

"Toss them overboard!" Edgeworth said. "We can't risk another explosion."

"Miles is right." Charlie said. "I'm not sure we can stay afloat much longer after just one mine. We're practically on our last legs.

"Relax, guys." Deadpool told them. "I have a plan to finish this once and for all."

"Oh? What's your plan?" Katakuri asked skeptically.

"I'm gonna do what's called a pro gamer move."

And with that, Deadpool uses his teleportation belt, and disappears.

"What's he up to?" Tari wondered.

But Katakuri was hit with another dose of the future. "We need to move." He told them.

"What?" Spinel asked

"We need to get as far away from the Vampires as possible!"

Katakuri stretches his arm up to the sky, so that Wendy could see it. The pirate gestures his hand to signal for her to move far away from the other team.

Giving a nod, Wendy immediately turns them around and tries to move them as far as she could.

"I hope bro knows what he's talking about." Wendy said.

"Look!" Dororo said. "They're moving away from us!"

"Are they chickening out like a bunch of cowards?" Susie said. She then gets ready to pull off another attack. "Lets see how long they can run away from this!"

Before she could do anything, the Vampires witness something pop up on their ship. That something was Deadpool. And he was carrying loads of mines.

"_Omae wa mo shindeiru." _Deadpool said. He then drops all of the mines and teleports out of there.

"Naniiiiii?!" DIO cried. "What the fu-"

And just like the old school meme, there was a tremendous, giant, inescapable….

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone who watched this stood in shock as an enormous mushroom cloud blotted out the sun.

"Holy shit." Charlie said slowly.

"What just…?" Tari said.

"Are they….okay?" Edgeworth asked.

Deadpool, on the other hand, simply said one thing. "I think I just sunk their battleship."

"If only you put that kind of thinking into everything else you do." Cinder told him. She wasn't very much disturbed by Deadpool's act.

Back at the beach, Wendy, Nana, and even Chris stood just as dumbfounded and shocked as everyone else.

"Wow. Did not expect Deadpool to do that." A shocked Chris said.

"Did he just kill my team?!" Nana cried.

"Even for Deadpool, that was insane!" Wendy exclaimed.

When the smoke clears, the Vampires are seen in the water. Fortunately, they were unharmed from the explosion because Geralt set up a magic protective barrier at the last moment to save his team. Their ship, on the other hand, was destroyed. Bits and pieces were floating in the water.

"Nice….. save." Edward gasped.

"That was too close for comfort." Geralt said, shutting off his barrier.

"Damn cheap trick." DIO growled, though he has room to talk. Such a hypocrite.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now **_**that**_** was crazy." Susie said. "Didn't think Deadpool would pull a stunt like that. But still, that was awesome. Even if I would've gotten blown up."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five minutes later, both teams came back to shore. Even though they didn't get hurt from the bombing, some of the Vampires were still a little shook from it.

"I think it's way more than obvious that the Demons take the win." Chris said.

Geralt sighs with frustration and disappointment. "To think we were bested by such a crazy man."

"You know I'm right here, right?" Deadpool said. "Not that I'm offended."

"There is one thing that I was wondering, though." Edward said. He then looks at Nana. "What was going on with the ship? It was going out of control, and put us in serious danger."

"The controller must have been faulty!" Nana said.

"There's no way it was." Chris told them. "I had those ships _and_ the remotes tested this morning. There were no problems with it then."

"But….I...I…" Nana stuttered.

"Whether you think there was a problem or not, you guys still lost." Chris said. "So you guys are heading to elimination yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I saw it myself." Wendy said. "There was something wrong with the remote. But there's no way to prove it, because of…..Deadpool."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like someone isn't having a good day." DIO mused. "Even though the votes would still in my favor, I had to make it believable for her to mess up. It was just the luck of the draw that I singled her out."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, it was time for the bonfire ceremony.

"I guess it's time to see who's road ends today." Chris said. "This is your last elimination as a team. Doesn't it feel kind of sad?"

"Not really." Dororo answered.

"Eh." Edward said.

"Just get it over with already!" Susie said.

"Guess not. Oh well. Time for marshmallows."

"Edward"

"Susie"

"Dororo"

"And Geralt"

This leaves DIO and Nana. DIO showed no fear, and was feeling very cocky. Nana looked glum, knowing her fate, and accepting of it.

"DIO is here for the umpteenth time, but it's a surprise to be Nana here. I don't need to say anything about DIO, but Nana, you can't seem to handle a task as simple as steering a ship."

"Exactly." DIO said. "She put us in danger. She's useless. That's why I'll take that marshmallow now."

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Thanks for ruining the surprise. Here you go." He tosses the marshmallow to DIO, who just crushes it in his hand once he catches it.

"I can't say I'm surprised, but it's still a bummer." Nana said. "At least I made it this far on my own.

"Look on the bright side." Edward tells her. "You'll get to see your friend again, and I'm sure he's proud, too."

This put a smile on the mountaineer's face. "You're right. At least I can have that in mind."

Once Nana is in the cannon, Chris immediately presses the button, and the other half to a frosty duo is sent flying.

After this, Chris gathers the Demons there to make an announcement to everyone.

"Congratulations to the thirteen of you." Chris said to the group. You have all officially made it to the merge. As of now, the Devilish Demons and Vile Vampires are no more. From here on out, it's everyone for themselves. I wish you all the best of luck, because it's gonna get tougher from here on out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I never expected to get this far." Tari said. "But I guess now that I have, I just gotta try extra hard. I owe my progress to my friends, and especially Ed."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"The real battle has begun." Geralt said. "I'll need to go all out. I've made it this far with my power, but I've been shown many times now to be alert and prepared. It's go big or go home now."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Its time to win this whole thing!" Spinel said. "Even if I have to do it…..alone."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Thirteen losers fall, and only twelve more to conquer." DIO said. "I knew I'd make it this far, but as of now, I'm done pulling my punches. I'm coming for all of you. And no one will ever look down upon me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm so glad my friends and I made it this far." Charlie said. "But if there's one thing this show taught me, it's that anything can happen. Keeping that in mind, I'll make sure to go all the way."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Time to kick a whole lotta ass." Deadpool said. "It's do or die. Well, I guess not die for me, but you get the gist of it. Keep reading viewers, because there's no telling what I have in store. Well, I'll tell you, but only if you ask nicely."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Gotta say, I'm proud of myself." Dororo said. "Even though I'm not some superhuman like a lot of the others, I think I can do this if I keep going the way I have been."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I don't like the sound of it not being any easier." Edgeworth said. "But I don't want to be in too over my head. I'm expecting quite the challenge, and I'll face it head on."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hell yeah." Susie said. "I'm just straight up kicking butt from beginning to end. More thrashing equals one million big ones. And I'm hoping there's a whole lotta danger."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm satisfied to have made it here." Katakuri said. "This doesn't change anything for our alliance, and I'm going to put all my power into taking DIO down. And just as important as that, I'll protect my friends. They've been more of a family to me than my real one has ever been."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Not too much longer until it's all over." Cinder said. "All of the easy prey is gone, and now it's time to get rid of the real power players. Once they're out of the way, DIO is next. There can only be one person in control.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Sigh….what a crazy ride this has been." Edward said. "Not that it's been entirely terrible. There's been some great people here. And I'm ready for whatever Chris has next."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wow. I've finally gotten to this point." Wendy said. "I know there's strong people here, but I'm strong too. And little by little, I'm improving. So I hope you'll keep cheering me on."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Meanwhile)**

At the loser's resort, everyone was relaxing and doing their own thing, until they heard some screaming getting closer.

"Incoming!" Sora yelled.

Nana is seen screaming and flying through the air, until she lands on a pillow.

"Ohhh, what a ride." Nana groaned.

"Yeah, it is."

Nana turned to see her friends, Popo, Elena, and the Nomad standing there, ready to welcome her. When she sees them, she runs up to them and gives Popo a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Nana said, crying tears of happiness.

"Great job getting as far as you did." Elena said. "Way to go!"

The Nomad gave her a thumbs up.

"Guess we won't be getting that pet polar bear we always wanted." Nana said.

"It's okay." Popo told her. "As long as you were okay, that's all that matters."

Their reunion was cut short when they hear Rick yelling at someone on his phone.

"Yeah, like I give a shit!" Rick said. "Do whatever you want, just leave me the fuck alone. Yeah, screw you too, pal!"

"Who were you talking to, Rick?" Elena asked.

"It's some douchebag named Megatron." Rick answered. "He wanted directions to earth, so I gladly gave him some. Though he didn't have to be a major dick about it."

Their eyes go wide at the mention of Megatron.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Popo cried.

"Um, my good deed for the week." Rick answered.

The group of friends looked at each other very worried. Even when he wasn't competing, Rick still made things worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And scene. Ooh, that's quite the cliffhanger. Sorry if the challenge felt a little shorter than normal. It was still enjoyable to write. But this more so to be setting up for some stuff down the road.**

**Well, here we are at the merge. Thirteen players remain. We've come so far in this for the past five months. Thanks to everyone that's stuck around for this long. It's been a crazy ride. You guys are great.**

**I'm curious to hear who you guys think will win, or your predictions for the next half will turn out. I've got some nice challenges lined up, and one more double elimination planned. Whoever they will be is a mystery, but I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

**Don't forget about the poll on my profile page to vote for the twelve veteran players to return for next season. It's staying up until the season is over. If you're unable to vote, you could just say who you want, which can help if I need to break a tie. Every vote counts.**

**Here's a preview for next time. Now that there's no teams, everyone has to get used to some new sleeping arrangements, and peace is cut short with an unfriendly visitor crashing the party, and out for vengeance (Though you all know who it is). Time for a fight, some revelations, and more to be shown next time.**

**Well, that's it for now. Stay safe, and stay awesome, everyone. This is MemeKing, signing o-**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Dang it, Deadpool! Sigh. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	17. Campers, Rollout!

Episode 15: Campers, Rollout!

**Alright, everyone. We're now in the second half of the season. Anything can happen, and it's anyone's game. I'm excited. I hope you all are, too. **

**Let me get this out of the way. The last episode sucked badly. I'm not proud of it. I was dealing with some stuff, and I wasn't at my best when writing it. Things are better now. Expect this to make up for it.**

**Next, the reviews.**

TheMasterKat: **Deadpool really knows how to end things with a bang. I'm sure DIO will pay. He's got a hit list a mile long.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **I do love me a very meme worthy joke. It's fun to write Deadpool, even if he can be a pain in my ass sometimes.**

1602jaw: **Yes. It's all building up to the conclusion of an arc that's been foreshadowed early on. It all ends now.**

MasterSaixus: **Don't worry.** **This episode is really going to get crazy. And fun.**

Happiness studios: **Yeah, that wasn't my best episode. Probably my worst. I had lots of writer's block going in. I thought it could have been better. I'm not a perfect writer by any means. I'm glad you pointed out what could have been better. Thanks. I thought it was just me. I just needed someone to say it. Today's episode will really make up for it. You won't be disappointed.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **You're right. Looking back on it, it was like filler. I liked the idea for the challenge, but I just struggled writing that one. I'm sorry it was disappointing. But I thought long and hard about what to do better, and put a lot more time and thought into this one. and this chapter is going to blow you away.**

That guy: **Rick has practically doomed them all again. And I like your predictions for the future.**

**Here's a little refresher of who's still in the game to help out.**

**Boys: Deadpool, Katakuri, Edgeworth, DIO, Edward, Geralt**

**Girls: Susie, Spinel, Wendy, Dororo, Cinder, Charlie, Tari, **

**Now let's do this. Let's get ready for another climactic showdown. You thought fighting a dragon was crazy. Get ready for them to fight a Transformer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, it was a battle on the high seas with a real life Battleship game. It was an intense fight, but Deadpool ended it all with a….bang. Through some of his trickery, DIO messed with the remote Nana used, which was why the Vampires struggled. After that, it was no surprise that Nana was sent packing. And now, the merge has officially begun. What do I have in store for the remaining thirteen, soon to be twelve? Find out today on Total Drama Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day after the team's were disbanded, Chris made an announcement to everyone.

"Attention, campers," Chris said over the intercom, "now that the team's are no more, it's time for a new arrangement. All of the boys will be sleeping in the Demons' cabin, while all of the girls will be in the Vampires' cabin. Besides that, you guys have the rest of the day off so you can adjust."

Inside their cabin, Katakuri simply sighed. "Great. That means we have to be closer to _him_."

"Lighten up, Donuts." Deadpool told him. "It won't be so bad."

"Says the one who is practically DIO's personal lapdog."

"I mean…" Deadpool begins to say, but falters.

"You mean what?" Edgeworth asked, looking from reading one of his law books.

"I mean I don't agree with everything he does!" Deadpool admitted.

Now this piqued both of their interests.

"So you're not on board with how he runs things?" Edgeworth questioned. "Does this have anything to do with betraying your former friend?"

Before this went any further, there was a knock at the door.

"Well, speak of the devil." Katakuri said, answering the door. "Or in this case, a self proclaimed God."

When he opens the door, the ones that come through are actually Edward and Geralt.

"Guess I was wrong. Well, it's at least nice to see you guys, unlike that monster."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

Katakuri turns around and sees that DIO was already in the room.

"Good to see you too, DIO." Katakuri said sarcastically.

"Honestly, I thought you were referring to yourself when you mentioned a monster. My mistake. That hideous mouth of yours and enormous size told me otherwise."

Katakuri was about to yell at him, but calmly took a deep breath. "You know what? I think I'm going to take my chances over on the other side of the cabin."

The pirate takes his belongings, and heads out the door to the other side.

"Heh, that's the best idea I've heard all day." Edward said, following suit. Most of the other guys follow the same idea, until the only ones left in the room were DIO and Deadpool.

"Hm. At least I'll have some peace and quiet." DIO said. He then turned to Deadpool and said, "Well, at least there is _one_ person who has no problem rooming with me."

"Yeah, right…" Deadpool said nervously.

"Just keep the snoring to a minimum."

"No promises."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What Deadpool was talking about was very peculiar." Edgeworth said. "If he doesn't agree with what DIO does, then **_**why**_** stick around with him?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Meanwhile…)**

The girls, on the other hand, were adjusting a little better to this new arrangement. As the girls that moved in were getting their stuff put up, some of them felt a little uneasy.

"I think she's staring at us." Wendy whispered to Charlie. They turn and see Susie sitting on her bed, wiping her axe down with a cloth, and she was glaring at them.

"I've seen people give me worse looks." Charlie whispered back. "And it doesn't help that she and Cinder work with DIO. Although…."

"Although what?"

"I think she's different from them. I think she has some good in her."

"Having a nice chat?" Susie asked them. Though she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, she knew they were talking about her. "You know, if you're going to talk about someone, you could at least say it to my face."

Susie's comment got the attention of everyone in the room.

"It's nothing." Charlie said, honestly not wanting to start a fight with her (Not that she can't fight, but just didn't want one to break out over something small)

"That's what I thought." Susie retorted. She immediately went back to polishing her weapon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just because some new faces show up in my turf does not mean anything changes with me." Susie said. "I've come too far to let that happen. They're gonna learn real quick that they're in **_**my **_**world."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Even though Susie is very…..Susie," Charlie said, "I believe she has a heart of gold deep down. Back during that Christmas challenge, she saved Katakuri from drowning. I think she had more of a reason to do that than to just win. Not to mention in that VR world when she helped in the fight. Susie is a decent person deep down. The wrong crowd just brought out a lot more bad in her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eh, don't worry." Dororo casually told them. "She's just trying to assert her dominance. She says those kinds of things all the time."

"How about you shut it, runt!" Susie yelled. She threw her axe at Dororo, but she moved out of the way to avoid it like it was nothing. (As if this wasn't the first time she did this) The axe did hit Dororo's bed, but all it did was knock something off of her bead. It was the head of Blitzwing. It falls off the bed and rolls to the middle of the room. All of the girls take notice.

"Hey, what's this?" Tari asked, picking the head with curiosity.

"Oh, that's mine." Dororo said, taking the head back.

"Isn't that head from that one robot thingy?" Spinel asked.

"Yeah. I remember that they were called 'Transformers'. I managed to trick him and lop his head off back in the fear challenge."

"But why do you still have the head, if I may ask?" Cinder asked her.

"Well….," Dororo begins, "My plan is to sell it once this show's over, whether I win or not. Back where I come from, I'm sure people will view this as a valuable treasure and pay top dollar for it."

"You know, that's actually a smart idea." Charlie said. "For a kid, you're quite shrewd."

"It's what's gotten me this far in life." Dororo said with pride.

"I mean, it does look really cool." Wendy said, taking a closer look at it.

"That's real fine and dandy," Susie said, "But I'm sure there's more of those robot guys out there. Would be a real shame if they found out what you did to this poor sucker."

Dororo just shrugged that worry off. "Pff. If they're anything Like this guy, then I shouldn't be worried. I bet they're all a bunch of idiots."

**(Boys Cabin…)**

"What do you mean, "no?!'" Edward asked.

After they moved to the other room to get away from DIO, The hero's alliance tried to convince Geralt to join him. He was one of the few competitors left who wasn't aligned with anyone.

"It's a kind offer, but I'm afraid I have to refuse." Geralt said.

"But you'd be a very helpful asset. And frankly, the more people we have against them, the better."

"Don't misunderstand." Geralt told them. "It's nothing against you all, it's just that I prefer to work alone. I'm pretty capable on my own, And I do better that way."

"If you don't want to, that's fine." Katakuri said. "No one is forcing you to. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"No one needs to worry about me. If anyone should worry, I should."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I guess he's dead set on working alone." Edward. "I mean, it was worth a shot. But we still got loads of firepower on our side, and we outnumber them. And with no teams, they're not as safe as they think they are.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"As much as I applaud their cause, I have more reason to refuse their offer." Geralt said. "Even if you did manage to get rid of DIO and the rest of his group, what will you do next? At the end of the day, we're all still enemies. I'm afraid that once they achieve that, they will turn on each other. I don't want to deal with that."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now nighttime, and after an interesting day of trying to get used to these new changes, everyone was now asleep.

But something was flying towards the island. That something looked like a helicopter. It was colored gray with bits of red and black. The chopper hovers over the forest, and begins to transform. When it drops to the ground after transforming, we see a huge, bulky, robotic looking being with a massive arm cannon on its right arm, and an odd logo on its chest.

The robot looks around the forest until he sees a ditch in the ground. Walking towards it, he looks down and sees a body that's similar to his, but missing a head.

"No…." He growled. "Who was it?! Who did this?! WHO IS IT THAT'S GONNA DIE TONIGHT?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone is woken up as massive explosions shake the entire island.

"What's going on?!" Edward yelled, rolling out of bed. He had his fists raised, ready to fight.

"It's probably Chris just playing a prank on us." Edgeworth said, just wishing he could get back to sleep.

"Maybe Deadpool found more explosives." Katakuri said. "At this point, I really don't care."

But they heard Chris' voice over the PA, and from the sound of his voice, it didn't sound like a joke.

"Would everyone please report to the mess hall quickly?! Despite what you may think, what you're hearing outside is _no _joke!"

"I bet you he's still trying to mess with us." Edward said. He wasn't buying what Chris was telling them.

"Whether he's serious or not, we need to hurry." Geralt said.

A few minutes later, everyone was (barely) awake, and gathered in the cafeteria. Chris was already there, but the most had a look of worry on his face.

"You better have a damn good reason waking us up in the middle of the night!" DIO said.

"Well _sorry_ to disturb your beauty sleep." Chris said sarcastically. "But the reason I needed everyone here now is because we have an emergency."

"An emergency?" Tari asked. "What kind of an emergency?"

"Okay," Chris begins, "I'm not gonna sugarcoat things for you all. We're under attack."

After he says this, they hear another big explosion.

"Under attack?" By who?" Edgeworth asked.

"The one that's responsible for this is Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons."

This got their attention real fast.

"Wait, Megatron is here?!" Deadpool said. "Even I know that's not a good thing."

"Why is he here, then?" Cinder asked. "What reason does he have to be here?"

"Ever since Blitzwing didn't return, he's been trying to figure out why." Chris answered. "I've been trying to shrug it off, hoping he'd stop. I didn't think he knew how to get to Earth, but it seems he's found his way here. Now, I don't know how he managed to do it, but now we're in serious danger."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Spinel asked.

"You guys are going to fight him and send him packing."

This got everyone breaking out into argument. They didn't want to deal with this.

"Why make _us_ do the hard work?" Susie growled.

"Geez, what is with you all and so many questions?!" Chris said. "The thing is, most of you are well equipped and capable to handle a threat such as this."

"You may be right, but what's in it for us?" Susie asked.

"Um, if something happens to me, or any of you, then the show's over. And if the show's over, then that means no million dollars for one of you."

That at least made sense to them. Well, more like the fact that they didn't have a choice.

"Alright, then." DIO said. The fact that Chris said they needed to get rid of Megatron gave the Stand user an idea. "But I got an idea that I think you'll like. Why don't we make this a challenge?"

Everyone was surprised to hear that, even Chris. Normally, the host would jump at the chance to turn this into a challenge, but was a little suspicious because DIO was the one making the proposition.

"As much as I love that idea, I know how you are, and I'm sure there's some catch."

"Oh, nothing too demanding," DIO said, getting a glint in his eye. "Just that whoever manages to get rid of him….WILL GET THE SOLE VOTE TO CHOOSE WHO GETS ELIMINATED NEXT!"

Everyone gasps at this. Whoever does it, gets to pick who leaves next?! This was a risky challenge idea, but with a reward like that, that might get them motivated.

Chris thinks it over for a few moments. "You know what? That sounds like a great idea."

"You can't be serious!" Katakuri said. "You're seriously going with one of _his _ideas?"

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if _you_ won that reward." Chris told him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"As much as it would physically hurt to say it, Chris is right." Katakuri said. "Whoever wins gets to choose who leaves next. That could be our best chance at getting rid of DIO. In a way, we might just be able to get rid of two threats tonight."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh, the great things that come from this mind of mine." DIO bragged. "Just imagine the possibilities of getting to pick and choose who gets eliminated next. As I said before, now that I'm here in the merge, I'm not holding back. So how's that to start this off?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, what are _you_ going to be doing during all of this?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I already got a bunker that Chef, the Ginyu Force, and myself, will hide in until this all blows over."

"Of course you do." Edgeworth mumbled.

"Before I send you all on your way, there's just one thing I need to warn you all."

"He's smart, cunning, brutal, and more dangerous than Blitzwing ever was." As he said this, he was looking specifically at Dororo.

Hearing all of this, Dororo gulped nervously. She'll admit, she was scared when she had to face Blitzwing, and now they're up against his leader, who is smarter and stronger than him. And how would he react if he learned _she_ capped him off and plans to sell off the head? She'd be his first target. This scared her.

Dororo immediately bolts out of there, surprising everyone.

"Where's she going?" Charlie said.

"Probably trying to get a head start." Susie said. "Not on my watch!"

"Wait." Katakuri said. "We need to take this seriously. Whether we get something out of it or not, we must dispose of this threat as quickly as possible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't let him find me." Dororo said, sounding very worried. "If he does, I'm as good as dead. My best bet is to hide until this blows over. Hopefully, it does."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, everyone was outside, trying to figure out a plan. This was a serious threat, and they needed to treat it as such.

Katakuri was the one to take the initiative and lay out a plan. "I think that our best bet is to split up into groups and cover more ground to find Megatron."

"Okay, but how do we decide who goes with who?" Susie asked.

"Leave that to me!" Deadpool said. Using the magic satchel, he pulls out a hat with colorful sticks inside. "Let's keep this simple. Whoever gets sticks of the same color is your partner."

With everyone in agreement, they all reach into the hat and pull out a stick.

The ones that got the red stick were Charlie and Susie.

"Aw, crap." Susie complained. "I get landed with _you_."

But Charlie tried to let the delinquent's comment slide. "Um….glad to be working with you."

The ones that got the blue stick were Edward and Deadpool.

"Should be fun." Edward said.

"Of course it'll be!" Deadpool said. "This is me you're working with."

The ones that got the yellow stick were Tari and Katakuri.

"Hmm….I guess that's fine." Katakuri said, glancing towards the meta runner.

"Uh….thanks?" Tari said.

Next, the ones that got the green stick were Spinel and Wendy.

"Don't worry." Wendy said. "I'll try to help as much as I can."

"Considering how strong this Megatron guy sounds, I think we all have to give it our best." Spinel responds.

Next, the ones that got the purple stick were Edgeworth and Geralt.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Geralt asked Edgeworth. "Seeing as how you're a prosecutor, and not a fighter, I'm hoping you can make up for that."

"I'm well aware I'm no fighter," Edgeworth said, "But I've had my fair share of difficult events."

And that left, with the orange sticks, DIO and Cinder. The both of them smile and give each other a nod.

"Isn't that just great?" Edward mumbled. "They're just a match made in hell."

"Okay, once we find him, we need to find a way to let the others know

Once that was settled, Deadpool pulled out walkie talkies and made sure each group had one. "Well, if the plot demands it, then here's our way to keep in touch."

"Alright, then." Katakuri said, ignoring the fourth wall being broken for the umpteenth time. "When one of us finds Megatron, call everyone and let them know where you are. But BE CAREFUL."

All of the groups then go their separate ways and begin searching the island. Except for one duo that still stuck around.

"Like I'll ever listen to that pelican eel." DIO told Cinder. "My first task is to find that little girl. She's handled one of them, so I must know what I'm up against. Also, I want that reward."

"You mean the one that was _your_ idea in the first place." Cinder said. "That's a good idea. Imagine it. Getting to choose who to knock out of the game."

"Let's get our priorities straight." DIO said. "First, we find that kid."

"If I remember correctly, earlier I saw that she has the head of that last robot she went up against."

"Oh, she does, does she?" DIO asked, getting a new idea. "Change of plans. We find her and get her to give me the head."

"And just what do you plan to do with a head?" Cinder asked, a little skeptical of him.

"My dear, it's simple. We get the head, then we use it as a bargaining tool with Megatron. That will make the job much easier. We can finish this without raising a fist."

"That is, if she's willing to give it to you." Cinder said, remembering why Dororo kept it.

"If it comes down to it...I'm not afraid to rough up a child."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Thank you **_**so**_** much for telling me this info, Cinder." DIO said. "This is why you are my lovely number two. Every god always needs a helpful partner by his side. She's a more valuable partner than Pucci. But I digress."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Deadpool and Edward)**

We see the two of them, walking through the woods. Deadpool was waving a flashlight around, trying to spot Megatron. Both were (surprisingly) quiet, and deep in thought. Until one of them broke the silence.

Hey, uh, Ed?" Deadpool asked. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Edward was still busy looking around, but could still hear him. "Sure. Fire away."

"Okay, here goes." Deadpool began. "I've made a huge mistake. I wish I'd never joined DIO's alliance. I thought it would be fun, but I should've known it was a mistake. I had to stick around with him to protect a friend, but that backfired, and now I ruined a good friendship. And it's all my fault."

"Yeah, that does suck." Edward said nonchalantly.

"Do you really not have any advice to help? That's all I'm asking."

"Sorry, but I don't know how to help.

"Really?!" Deadpool pleaded. "You've _never_ had _any_ problems with friends?"

That last question stopped the alchemist in his tracks. It had him thinking about his past, and a lot of things he experienced. Especially shutting out people for a long time.

"Well….." Edward said, "I might know a little bit, now that I think about it."

"So? What is it?"

"Well, I don't know much about destroyed friendships, but I did shut out friends and loved ones for a long time. My reason being that I thought all I could rely on was my alchemy. But it took a while for me to see that I needed friends. Though it wasn't easy."

"Okay….but how does that help me?"

"My solution is that things take time. I'm sure Spinel can't be mad at you forever. You did it to protect her, but I get she doesn't see that. She's got some abandonment issues for sure, but things take time. Just like things took time for me, though it wasn't pretty."

"You know, you do make a good point." Deadpool said. "But DIO would _definitely_ not like that. I seriously want to get away from him, but If I go against him, he's definitely gonna eliminate me and her."

Then, Edward got an idea. "Don't tell him or anyone else in that group, but I think I may have a solution. I'm in an alliance of my own, and we've been planning to take on DIO and his bunch. If you want, then join. They won't be able to touch you with the rest of us backing you up."

Now Deadpool liked the sound of that idea. "So who else is a part of it?"

"Me, Katakuri, Charlie, Edgeworth, Wendy, and Tari."

"Ah, now that's the dream team. Count me in. Plus, I'll be your eyes and ears to DIO. I'll be a great double agent."

"That's good to hear."

Edward then wanted to ask _him_ for advice on something, but didn't know how to go about it. "Hey, do you mind if I ask _you _advice on something?"

While he did try to spit it out, but he was being a nervous wreck. All he could do was mutter elements off the periodic table. (This is something he actually does)

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium-"

"Let me stop you right there." Deadpool said, understanding it. "I think I know what the problem is. Is this about...a _girl_?"

"Sigh. Yeah. Wait, how did you know?"

"Well, I looked back at some previous chapters, SPECIFIC ones, and I came to that conclusion. You _really_ like Tari."

"Keep it down!" Edward shushed, even though no one was near them. After that, he calms down. "But you're right. I do like her a lot. But I don't know how to go about telling her. I don't even know if she feels the same."

"Don't overthink it." Deadpool told him. "Given you two hang out a lot, and I've seen the way she looks at you sometimes. Best bet is she feels the same. You want my advice? Make the first move. Girls like that. Or I could be wrong. Who knows Just wait for the right time."

"Yeah, definitely_ won't _do itwhile we're looking for an alien robot tyrant."

The two of them then share a laugh, and fist bump.

"Yeah, we better remain focused and keep an eye out for him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You think you know a guy." Edward said. "Deadpool is honestly not a bad guy. He's crazy, for sure, but not a bad guy. And hey, we got a new ally with insider info. That's a bonus."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now I get to help a great group of people." Deadpool said excitedly. "Things are actually looking up. This would be what you readers call a turning point. I just wonder how the plot will thicken from here on out. MemeKing, you have quite the imagination with these ships."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Susie and Charlie)**

The two nonhumans were walking through the forest, with Susie leading the way. The two are quiet until they hear a rustling from one of the nearby bushes.

Taking the initiative, Susie chucks her axe at the bush, but all that runs out of it was a rabbit.

"Damn it!" Susie yelled in frustration. "That's the fourth one! Just show yourself already, Mega-trash!"

"Hey, it's okay." Charlie said. "I get you're a little on edge, but I think you need to mellow out a little bit."

"Now look here, princess!" Susie snapped, "I don't need someone like you telling me to chill out! You should focus more on killing that robot, not trying to be my therapist!"

"I get we're in a pretty tough situation," Charlie said, "But do you mind if I ask you something that's been bothering me?"

"...Fine." She huffed.

"Even though you act all rude and tough, but I've seen you do nice things that contradict that. Why?"

Now this made the monster girl's eyes go wide. She struck a nerve with her. Susie didn't think anyone noticed that. Those couple of times She helped out at the most unlikely times. She didn't want certain people to think differently of her. But what she wanted more than that…..was to make friends. But she'd probably just keep pestering her about if she didn't give an answer.

"Alright, if it'll get you to shut the hell up." Susie said defeatedly. "You probably wouldn't understand, but I…...struggle when it comes to making friends. It's harder than it looks, and I don't want those people to think I'm weak. Back home, I have probably a couple people who I consider at least acquaintances. When you feel like the whole world's against you, it does. With DIO, he just seemed to accept me, And I could wreck as much stuff as I want. But lately….I've come to realize he's a total psycho. I'm in way over my head."

"Yeah. He'd definitely fit right in with a lot of the citizens of Hell."

"My point is, it's got me thinking." Susie continues. "And that's something I don't do very often. Even now, explaining all of this to someone like you makes me feel….like….what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Vulnerable?" Charlie said.

"That's it. Geez, I've ditched English class too many times. But yeah, that's how I feel."

"Hey, it's okay to feel that way. No one's perfect. Everyone feels like that. And you confided this to me. _That's _what friends do. Friends go through all of that."

Hearing all of that, it finally clicked inside of Susie's head. Relying on them and vice versa, not to mention talking about their problems. "Oh...does that….make us friends?"

Charlie gives her a smile. "I guess it does."

Susie gives a small nod. "Cool. Just don't make a big deal about it."

"Don't worry. Now let's find Megatron."

"I just hope you're ready to fight when we do find him. Can you kick ass?"

"Well, does getting in a fight with a news reporter count?"

"It does in my book. Let's hurry up and thrash this invader."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I never knew there was that much to her background." Charlie said. "But she honestly seems like a nice person once you get to know her. This is a step in the right direction. The things you learn about people from other worlds."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, why did I say anything?" Susie said, looking back on it. "Was that right? Geez, this night is just too crazy."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the girls' cabin, we see Dororo hiding in there. She's hiding under her bed, clutching the head to her closely. She was shaking in fear, taking in short breaths, worrying that Megatron was going to bust through the door and kill her.

Slowly, the door freaks open, and Dororo's heart practically stops.

_"This is it!"_ She thought. _"I'm done for. Game over!"_

But what calms her down is when she sees the pair of legs that walk in. Those don't look like the legs of a robot. They looked….familiar.

They were yellow, with green accessories on the kneecaps, and pointed shoes. The only person that dresses like that is….

"DIO!" Dororo said, coming out from under the bed. The kid breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. It's just you."

But DIO wanted to get right to the point. The reason he was looking for her. "Let's skip the pleasantries. Where is it?"

Dororo was confused. "Huh? Where's what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." The vampire said sternly. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. The head. Where is it? Cinder told me you have it."

Dororo is shocked. He wants the head. But why?

"Wait, what do you need with it?"

"I'm going to bargain with Megatron." DIO explained. "He'll get it back as long as he leaves this island. Now….give it to me."

Given how she's helped him out with a couple of tasks and counting on her vote, he thought she would willingly give him the head.

But Dororo didn't want to give it up. She had to work hard to get it, and it could potentially make her money.

"No." Dororo said bluntly.

Hearing this caught DIO off guard. His eye slightly twitched. No one tells him no. "...WHAT?"

"I said no. I'm not giving it to you. I need it more than you."

"I don't think you quite understand." As DIO said this, his tone started to get darker. "Don't you know how much I can offer you? Give. It. To. Me. Now."

"No!"

Having finally snapped, DIO snatched Dororo up by her arm. She was now dangling off the ground with DIO having a firm grip on her arm. It hurt a lot.

"Now listen here, you little brat!" DIO yelled. "You don't realize what you're dealing with by defying me! I'll have you off this island faster than you can blink! I'm your aid as well as your ball and chain! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Dororo was still relentless. "No way! I can male some money off of it! And where I come from, that could help! Everywhere I go, it's war and bloodshed, and you have to risk your life just to see your next meal!"

"I don't care!" DIO said, refusing to sympathize with her. "Boo hoo. You have a rough childhood. So did I. Someone always has it worse. I outrank you! Now don't make me repeat myself."

Even though Dororo was in a lot of pain from having her arm crushed like a soda can, she continued to defy him by spitting on his face.

"Go to hell!" Dororo yelled.

DIO had been put over the edge. He retaliated by throwing Dororo to the wall like a rag doll.

"Alright, fine!" DIO said. "Then I'll have to take it by force!"

Outside the cabin, Cinder is seen sitting on the porch, hearing everything going on. After Dororo got flung, all she hears is crashing and stuff breaking. Not to mention cries of pain. She was not disturbed from what she was hearing, and was getting impatient just waiting for him to finish.

"You always got to make a point, don't you?" Cinder said to herself.

**(Katakuri and Tari)**

"I have a bad feeling." Katakuri said, stopping right in his tracks.

"Do you sense Megatron?" Tari asked.

Katakuri shakes his head. "No….I sense someone in pain. I feel that emotion of one crying out. And….I sense another one. One that's all too familiar." At that last part, the pirate shudders in disgust.

"That's oddly specific." Tari replied.

"It's got DIO written all over it."

As he said that, a dark shadow crept up behind him. Tari quickly noticed this and got scared.

"Um….K-Katakuri…." She stuttered as she was pointing up.

"Huh?"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Quickly, Katakuri turned around, coated his arm in Haki, and blocked a sword swing. He then jumps into the air, and turns around once he lands to get a good luck at who tried to attack him. It was Megatron, in all of his glory. The tyrant was holding his rotor blade. (Quick disclaimer. This is the Animated incarnation if Megatron)

"So….you're Megatron, huh?" Katakuri asked.

"That's right, you filthy organic." Megatron said. "Are _you_ the one responsible for defeating my subordinate?" He then tosses in front of them the body of Blitzwing.

"Sorry, it wasn't me. Now how about you get the hell off this island?"

Megatron then aims his sword towards him. "No can do. Until I find out who, I'm not going anywhere."

Katakuri looks behind him and sees Tari on the ground, shaking in fear.

"Tari!" Katakuri said "Call the others! I'll handle him for now!"

Tari nods and fumbles around, looking for the walkie talkie.

Katakuri covers his fists in mochi and creates two giant rings of mochi floating in the air. Coming out from the rings were two giant, blocky, Haki coated farms. "Unstoppable Donuts!"

"So, you're actually going to fight me?" Megatron asked, taking a fighting stance. "Because you're fighting a losing battle if you think you can equal me in power."

Deep in the bunker Chris mentioned earlier, we see the host, Chef, and the whole Ginyu Force watching the showdown go down on the monitors.

"Anyone want to take bets on who stops him?" Ginyu asked.

"I'll throw in twenty on donut boy." Chef said.

"Oh, I want in on some of that action." Jeice said. "I bet Geralt will do it."

"I bet neither of them will do it." Chris said. "I have a feeling DIO is gonna do something to take the win."

"I'll go with the girl with the axe." Burter said.

**(Meanwhile….)**

Tari quickly manages to find the walkie talkie and gives out a message to everyone else.

"**Everybody listen!" **Tari told them. **"Head to the northern most part of the island! Megatron is here, and Katakuri's taking him head on! Please hurry!"**

We then witness scenes of everyone getting the message.

"I hope they're okay." Edward said.

"No way I'm letting Donuts have all the fun!" Deadpool said. "Let's hurry."

"They found him already?" Spinel asked. "I wonder how strong he is."

"I'm sure big bro is alright, but he'll really need our help." Wendy said.

"Time for some thrashing!" Susie said.

"Let's book it." Charlie said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a tough fight." Geralt said.

"That's not far from here." Edgeworth said.

As Cinder finishes listening to the message, DIO finally walks out, with Blitzwing's head, and Dororo slumped over his shoulder. She was bruised badly, one of her eyes was swollen shut, and she was unconscious.

"The little brat bit me." DIO said. "But in the end, she had no chance."

"Good thing you finished." Cinder told him. "Because they found _him._"

"Good. Now lead the way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"After all I promised her." DIO said. "She decides to turn on me. It's her loss, and my gain. Not only will I offer the head, I'll give her over, too."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the fight, Katakuri begins by throwing punches with the arms coming from the donut rings. The arms mimic his fists like a game.

"Mochi Anemone!"

But Megatron tanks the barrage of punches, and in return, lands a devastating punch on Katakuri, launching him into a tree.

"Is that the best you can do?" Megatron taunted. "You're odd abilities can't compare to me."

"Rgh…. You're tougher than I expected." Katakuri said. "No wonder Chris made us do it."

Megatron looks over to Tari and aims his arm cannon at her.

"Get out of the way!" Katakuri yelled.

Tari remains frozen in place as fear overtook her.

Megatron takes the shot, and right before it hits her, something blocks the shot, and she hears two voices.

"How about you back off!"

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!"

They see that the two who stopped it were Edward and Deadpool.

"Finally made it." Katakuri said, sighing with relief.

"Thanks for the save." Tari said.

Edward then looks back at her. "Hey, I said before I'd help protect you."

"He looks so awesome up close!" Deadpool said, having a fanboy moment by seeing the Decepticon.

"Don't praise him!" Edward said. He then uses alchemy and turns part of his automail arm into a blade.

"And just look at that big sword you got." Deadpool said to Megatron. "Are you trying to compensate for something? Okay, now I'm done." He then gets his katanas ready.

The two of them, plus Katakuri, lunge towards Megatron. The three of them land punches and slashes from different directions. This actually manages to do some damage to him, but he swats them away with his arm.

After he does this, five shadows appear behind him. It was Geralt, Charlie, Spinel, Wendy, and Susie.

"What's this? More organics?" Megatron said, underestimating all of his enemies. "Do your worst."

"As you wish." Geralt said calmly. The White Wolf then uses his Aard spell, and blows him back with a telekinetic blast.

This was their chance. The blast disoriented him.

"This is your chance!" Edgeworth said. He was off to the side, since he has no fighting experience. That didn't stop him from helping and encouraging them. "Hit him while he can't focus!"

"Red Buster!" Susie yells, firing out a red projectile from her axe.

"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" Wendy swings her hand and generates a large tornado.

Spinel stretches her hands into giant fists and throws a whole storm of punches.

Charlie snaps her fingers and flames engulfs Megatron in flames.

"Buzz Cut Mochi!" Katakuri turns his arm into a spiked flail and slams him.

All of these attacks hit him at the same time, with Megatron taking more damage than before.

A split screen is shown with everyone cheering in celebration, thinking they got him beat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now **_**that**_** is what I call the ultimate team up!" Deadpool said. "It looked cooler in person than just reading it, so you guys are really missing out."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the smoke clears, their celebration is cut short when they see that Megatron was still standing. He looked badly hurt, but he was far from down for the count.

"Thanks for the warm-up." Megatron said. "Seems you organics do have a bit of bite to back up that bark."

"He's still alive?!" Susie cried.

"There's no way!" Charlie said.

"What is he made of?!" Spinel said.

"This might be tougher than Rick." Katakuri said.

We transition to the losers resort, with all of the eliminated contestants watching the showdown on the TV.

"This is all your fault!" Tatsumaki yelled, pointing at Rick. "You just had to go and tell him where to find him!"

"You better watch who you're pointing at." Rick said. "Because you always got four fingers pointing back at you. Matter of fact, I got a finger for you!" The scientist then proceeds to flip her off.

"Can we _please_ not fight right now?!" 18 said to the two of them. "Nothing will change if we're at each other's throats."

"She's right." Joe said. "Unfortunately, all we can do is watch and hope they win."

"Don't under sell their strength." Russel said. "I know these guys can do it."

"Whatever." Rick said, taking a swig from his flask. "But if they lose and this planet goes to shit, then I'm gonna fucking cheese it to a new universe. So it makes no difference to me whether they win or lose."

"Way to be optimistic." Nicole said.

"I mean, they've gotten this far in the game." Elena said. "They wouldn't get that far if they weren't strong."

"Well, some of us _are _strong, but just cheated out of the money." Tatsumaki mumbled.

Back on the island, we see Megatron get ready to fire off another blast. Everyone was a bit exhausted from trying to damage him. But they try to land another team attack on him

They all try to jump him again, but Megatron isn't going to fall for the same trick twice. He knocks each of them with ease with only one fist. Everyone lays on the ground, in pain from his devastating hit.

"If none of you are responsible for the defeat of Blitzwing, then I'm done wasting my time dealing with all of you. Goodbye."

But before he gets to blast them, he hears a voice call out to him.

"HOLD IT!"

Everything goes quiet, and everyone immediately looks towards Edgeworth.

"What?" The prosecutor asked. "I didn't say that."

"No, over here!"

Everyone looks to see that DIO and Cinder, with an unconscious Dororo, had arrived.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Late to the party, like always." Katakuri said. "What's he up to, now?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Enough with this fighting." DIO said calmly." The vampire slowly walks up to Megatron as he's talking. "I have what it is you seek."

He then tosses the head and Dororo on the ground. Everyone was shocked to See the condition that Dororo was in.

"What happened to her?!" Wendy cried.

"She….made a mistake." DIO said.

"You monster!" Edward yelled. "Now you're resorting to hurting children?! That's low, even for you!"

It's a good thing they don't know he's hurt dogs before. Such a terrible person.

"Who is this?" Megatron asked, pointing towards Dororo.

"She was the one responsible for your ally's...mishap."

But Megatron wasn't buying it. "Huh?! Some kid?! Don't make me laugh."

"But it's the truth." DIO calmly told him. "That's why I offer her and this dismembered head as an offering. I'll give them to you if you leave this planet. Deal?"

Now everyone was mad that he was just going to give Dororo over to him.

"How dare you!" Edgeworth yelled to DIO. "Selling out a child?!"

"Let me fill you in on something." DIO told them "Not everyone is born equal. A little nobody from war torn slums will not be missed. In a way, this is her fault when you think about it.

With every word he said, they all got madder and madder.

"How could you?!" Charlie yelled. By this point, she was so made that she was showing her inner demon. She had red horns coming out of her head, her eyes were red, and was baring her sharp fangs. "How can you be so cruel to her?!"

"Oh, what's this? The kitty has shown her claws." DIO mocked.

"Once this is all over, I'm so kicking your ass!" Edward said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That is, if we manage to survive all of this." Geralt said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of this is interrupted when they hear coughing. Dororo is waking up, and immediately winced in pain. (Her eye was still swollen shut). She looks around until she sees Megatron. When she sees him, she begins to back away in fear.

"So..._you're_ the one?" Megatron asked.

"Get away from him!" Tari said to Dororo. "DIO's going to give you over to him!"

"I'm...not letting that….. happen." Dororo said weakly. "I'm not letting him...win." She grabs a nearby stick, walks over to Blitzwing's head, and quickly smashes it to pieces with the stick. This shocked everyone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" DIO yelled. "Look at what you've done!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Didn't she say she was going to sell that head?" Wendy said. "I didn't think she'd destroy it to spite both DIO and Megatron. Even after all she's been through. That takes real dedication and guts."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Never would've expected her to do that. Quite the bold move." Katakuri said."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like things are about to get crazy." Cinder said. "Now won't that be fun to watch."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry, but not sorry." Dororo said.

DIO was raging mad, but how did Megatron take it?

He was now towering over Dororo, his blade raised.

"You little brat." Megatron seethed. "Now you've done it. I could have had him back in action, and now you've ruined that. I'm going to make you suffer tenfold."

"Get away from her!" Geralt yelled. He unsheathed his swords and charged towards Megatron, but didn't get to do anything.

Why, you ask?

At that moment, DIO used his Stand to stop time. His plan had gone to the dogs, so it was time for plan B. He was going to finish him off himself, even though he didn't want it to come to this. Time to go all out.

While he had this time, DIO jumps up and comes crashing down on Megatron with a steamroller. (Don't ask how. You all know what's coming next)

"ROAD ROLLER DA!"

Once he smashes it into him, The World comes out. And barrages it plus the Decepticon leader with punches.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

As soon as the time stop wears off, Megatron is engulfed in a massive explosion.

As everyone witnesses an explosion that, for them, happened out of nowhere, DIO stands in front of them looking triumphant.

"I hate when plans don't go my way." DIO said, a bit exhausted from exerting so much anger into his attack. "But it looks like I win."

The smoke clears from the explosion, and this time, there was nothing left of Megatron. (Before you all ask, Megatron was already weakened from everyone else's attacks. DIO just landed a massive finishing blow)

By the time this finished, the sun began to rise. Everyone was spent from their fight.

"Of course _he_ would finish it." Katakuri groaned.

"At least….it's all over." Wendy said. "And look at the pretty sunrise."

"What a nightmare." Spinel said.

They all then hear Chris' voice over the PA. "Indeed it is! It appears as though DIO saved not only the island, but probably the entire world. Which means DIO gets to choose who leaves tonight. And on another note….sone chumps owe me money because I won the bet."

There was a bunch of grumbling in the background of his message due to the others being upset that they lost the bet.

After hearing all of that, everyone just drops asleep, being spent and exhausted.

**(Later that day…)**

After everyone had that small nap after that fight, everyone headed back to camp. Some of them were relaxing, while the members of the Anti-DIO alliance had met together in the boys cabin. Except this time, Dororo and Deadpool were there.

"Here, that should do it." Wendy said, wrapping some gauze around Dororo's arm. She was busy treating her injuries. "That's the last one."

"Thanks." Dororo told her. "And….I'm sorry. But DIO was right. In a way, it was all my fault. I was just being selfish."

"Its quite alright." Edgeworth said. "What matters is that you're okay."

"To think DIO would stoop that low." Katakuri said. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with him."

"I bet you, though, that he's probably gonna pick you to leave." Deadpool said. "You're the one he hates the most."

"I've already come to terms with that." Katakuri said. "I just know he's going to do that. I just hope you guys will be fine without me. Even though I promised to protect you all."

"Don't be like that." Charlie told him. "If there's one thing that this show has taught me, it's that anything is possible."

"Yes, the possibilities are **Infinite**." Deadpool said. The merc then laughs at his fourth wall break."But don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll help as much as I can, take DIO down, and right my wrong with Spinel!"

"That's good to hear." Tari said. "Having you would be helpful. You're around him a lot so he won't see anything coming."

"Just try not to let him know about us, or that you're a part of it." Katakuri warned him.

"Got it. I'll just be your average deadly neighborhood Deadpool."

"You guys really crack me up." Dororo said, laughing at Deadpool's craziness.

**(Later that night….)**

Everyone sat at the bonfire. Chris and DIO were standing in front of the others.

"While this wasn't how I planned the second half of the game to turn out," Chris said, "I still think it was very action packed and exciting, nonetheless. But a deal is a deal. DIO, it's time to make your pick. Who's getting the boot?"

DIO then scratches his chin, pretending to think really hard. Everyone was nervous in their own way, due to not expecting what was gonna happen.

"Ooh, decisions, decisions." DIO said. "So many threats, though my choice is obvious. I choose….."

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Katakuri begins to stand up, accepting his fate, but DIO throws everyone for a loop by saying….

"...Dororo!"

Everyone gasps in surprise from this. None of them expected that.

"Me?!" Dororo cried

"That's right." DIO told her. "Maybe next time you won't tell me no. Your services are no longer needed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Is he out of his mind?!" Cinder snapped. "He had the choice to pick **_**anyone**_**, and he chooses some kid just to prove a point. He could have picked one of the bigger targets, and then he goes and does this. What is wrong with him? This...really makes me question his decision making skills."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I want the perfect victory." DIO said. "And that kid was no help to me anymore. Bit the rest of them better not get too comfy, because they're all next."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After that, Dororo is loaded into cannon, and everyone sees her off.

"Bye, you guys." Dororo said.

"You take care." Charlie told her. "We'll miss you."

"Give your samurai friend a big hello from us." Edward said.

"Will do. I'm going to miss you guys. I hope you guys go far."

"Too bad for you." DIO told her. "And to think, you could have had one the-"

Before he could finish, DIO felt something was off. He started fumbling around through his pockets.

"What the?! Where is it?! My last Stand arrow! Where is it?"

Dororo begins to laugh a little bit and pulls out a Stand arrow. "Looking for this? You should really keep a lock on your pockets, pal. I bet I can make some good money off of this instead."

"Give it to me now, you little roach!" DIO yelled.

"Uh oh!" Dororo said. "Chris, you might want to hurry up and push that button!"

And with that, everyone watched as Dororo is sent flying through the air, vanishing from sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like she got the last laugh." Deadpool said. "Hope whoever buys it off her gets a really nice Stand."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I personally think that was a stupid decision to choose her." Cinder told DIO.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." DIO told her. "I know what I'm doing. Next, I'm going to leave that pelican eel and Fullmetal weak and vulnerable. I say next, we go for either that demon or the gamer. It will all work out in the end. Trust me."

"Uh-huh." Cinder said, having a lot of doubt in him.

Yep. Things were surely going to get more interesting from here on out. Yet none of them knew what was in store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow. DIO straight up killed Megatron. Bet you didn't expect that.**

**Man, it was exciting to write this chapter. It was my favorite one to write so far, and I put a lot of hard work into it. I had this one planned for a while and waited for the right time to show it.**

**DIO probably pulled his most scumbag move, yet. At least Dororo got the last laugh on him. She was fun to write, and I wanted to wrap up her little arc. I mean, the kid has it rough, so I hope I did her some justice.**

**DIO may not realize it, but his forces are starting to crumble with Deadpool and Susie getting that push in the right direction. Deadpool is now a double agent, and Susie actually made a friend. Things are starting to look up for them.**

**But did DIO make the right choice by picking Dororo to get eliminated? Cinder doesn't think so. Who knows if this decision will come back and bite him.**

**I'm pretty sure that's all. As always, read and review, and my poll is still open.**

**Anyway, here's a preview for the next episode. Lately, I've been pulling ideas from my older stories (the eating challenge, battleship, and the treasure hunt were some old ones I used) This one is another one of those. The final twelve are gonna do a Mario Kart race. (I also have a Mario Party one coming down the line). The winner will get a handy prize, while the one that finishes last is out. But not before they make a great sacrifice.**

**That's all for now. Until the next episode, stay awesome. You all are great. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	18. Mari-No Kart

Episode 16: Mari-No Kart

**Phew. After an episode as action packed as the last one, I think it's time for one that's a little more fun and lighthearted. With a Chris twist to it, of course. Plus I've been playing a lot of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe lately, so that helped get those creative juices flowing.**

TheMasterKat: **Dororo might make tons of money off that arrow. I mean, who wouldn't want a Stand? As for Deadpool, it's amazing what restraining orders can do for you. And I'll make sure mine won't come close to you either.**

1602jaw:** Long story short, the Decepticons are under new management.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **I mean, when DIO gets serious, he's no joke. And I enjoy all the interactions I can put in. You're right. It makes it more rich. Let me clarify that the Ginyu Force wouldn't have stood a chance against Megatron. Though looking back, I should've put in a fight as a flashback.**

Guest: **My old stories used to be on here, but I deleted them a while back. Looking back, they weren't that good, and I was a novice at the time. I do want to do a Halloween challenge, and I'll take this into consideration. Though I might change some things around, I want to do something with a haunted mansion.**

Happiness studios: **Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed. I tried really hard with it. It's nice to know how it makes you feel.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **We're back on track, my friend! I do enjoy setting things up, and subtle foreshadowing. I hope you're excited for what's to come.**

That guy: **Seems like DIO's doomed. Or is he? Who knows what he'll do.**

**Also, a thanks goes to 1602jaw for making an amazing cover for this story. Here's the link to see it in full.**

**/quickfire9988/art/Total-Drama-Infinite-852851138?ga_submit_new=10**

**Alright. Now let's go vroom vroom!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, it was an invasion. With Megatron out for answers and revenge, it was up to everyone to get rid of him. During that, Susie made a friend in Charlie, and Deadpool is now allied with the other heroes. DIO showed Dororo how cruel he can be, and he took the win in the end. After that, he eliminated Dororo to teach her a lesson, but was it the right choice? After today, twelve will drop to eleven. Who will that loser be? Find out on today's exciting episode of Total! Drama! Infinite!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see Edward, Charlie, Deadpool, Wendy, and Tari sitting outside on the porch.

"Hey, guys. I want you to try this."

They see Katakuri walking up to them carrying a huge box.

"Try what? What's in the box?" Wendy asked.

"I've been busy all morning." Katakuri answered. "I've been in the kitchen baking."

He then opens the box and shows that inside was a bunch of homemade donuts of different designs and colors. Everyone goes "oooh" at how fresh they were and looked professionally made.

"Did you make these yourself? They look amazing!" Charlie said.

"I did. I wanted to treat you all to something different."

"Um….does Chef know you used his kitchen to bake?" Tari asked.

"As far as he knows, nothing happened." Katakuri said. "Besides, would he really argue with someone like me?"

"I mean, you're three times his size!" Deadpool said. "Not to mention you make creating rice cake dough seem cool. So I don't think he'd tell you no."

"Anyway, I want you to try these, and let me know what you think."

Each of them grab one and take a bite. And let me tell you, they tasted so great that tears streamed from their eyes.

"It's so yummy!" Wendy cried.

"It really is good." Tari said.

"You have quite the talent." Edward said. "I've never tasted something this sweet and crispy."

"I wasn't expecting quite the reaction." Katakuri said. "Is it really that good?" He then takes a donut and eats it whole. His reaction was even more emotional.

"Oh, donuts! So yummy, donuts! Delicious to the hole, a gift from heaven!"

This reaction got a laugh out of the others.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Katakuri asked.

"Oh, nothing." Deadpool said, trying to stop his laughing. "It's just that you drop the serious badass schtick when it comes to sweets."

"I think it's adorable." Charlie said. This comment made Katakuri slightly blush. "He's like a little boy when he's like that."

"Oh ha ha." Katakuri said sarcastically.

They all laugh until they notice someone nearby. It was Susie, and the delinquent was busy carving obscenities into a tree.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Charlie asked them.

"I'm thinking about if the "s" or "c" in scent is silent, but I think we're on different pages." Deadpool said.

"I say we invite her over her."

Most of them weren't so sure that was a good idea.

"I don't think that's a smart idea." Tari said. "She's very…..mean."

"She once threatened to bite my face off." Edward added.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her." Charlie told them. "Just give her a chance."

"I guess…" Katakuri said, "I mean, she did save me from drowning, and I found it odd for someone like her."

"Great!"

They see the demon princess walk up to Susie and talk to her about something. A moment later, the two of them walk back towards the group.

"So...I hear you got snacks?" Susie asked. None of them expected this. "I'm hungry."

"Uh….yes." Katakuri said, handing her the box.

Susie picks one up and takes a massive chomp.

"Damn…..this is pretty good." Susie said with surprise. She then starts gobbling more donuts down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Who else is surprised to see her like this?" Edward said. "I know I am."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know, you make some killer sweets." Susie told Katakuri, licking the crumbs off her fingers. "Maybe next time, you could make a cake."

"I'll think about it." Katakuri said. "I must say, I didn't expect you to enjoy it more than these guys."

"And _I_ never expected a behemoth like you to be skilled at making stuff as good as this" Susie retorted.

But this whole conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Deadpool, Susie, what are you doing interacting with _this_ riffraff?"

DIO is seen walking up to them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Edward exclaimed. "Who do you think you're calling riffraff?!"

"You all, of course." DIO said smugly. "I don't get why they're goofing off with you sorry lot when _I'm_ here."

Cue internal screaming from both Deadpool and Susie.

"And for what? Eating stupid human sweets." DIO takes a donut, and takes a bite, but karma hits him when his face turns red and fire spews out of his mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! SPICY! WHAT KIND OF SICK TRICK IS THIS?!"

While this was going on, they were all laughing at how over the top he was acting.

"Ooh, look at the vampire, unable to handle a little donut." Edward taunts.

"Did you spice that donut?" Tari whispered to Katakuri, to which he shakes his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"No, I did." Deadpool said. "While he was rambling on. He talks too much. And that's coming from me of all people."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After recovering from that little prank, DIO was frothing with rage. "Which one of you incorrigible bastards was responsible for that?! Answer me!"

Before that escalated any further, they were startled by several people driving past them, and coming close to running over them.

It was the Ginyu Force, driving around recklessly doing donuts (no pun intended) on go karts.

"Watch where you're going, you maniacs!" Edward yelled. "You could've hit us!"

Hearing this, the whole force hits the brakes.

"Apologies." Ginyu said, stepping out of the kart. "We were just doing as the boss informed, and trying to get you hyped for today's challenge."

"He also said for you all to head to the beach immediately." Guldo added.

Looking at each other confused, they all just go with it and make their way to the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the beach, all twelve contestants were gathered. There were a bunch of go kart parts all together in a huge pile. But Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Typical." DIO said. "That fool is a no show. And what's with all of this junk?"

"So many questions and no answers." Geralt said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I think I have a good feeling what the challenge is." Tari said, looking at all the parts and scraps. "But it's just a hunch."

Deadpool then tried to talk to Spinel and work up a conversation, but it didn't go over so well.

"Hey, pal, what's going on?" He said to her.

The gem took notice of him, and turned away from him. "Leave me alone." She huffed.

But we all know Deadpool was not one to give up that easily. "I agree with Tari. I have a good idea of what we're doing today. Think you'll be prepared?"

"Did you not hear what I said before? I said to leave me alone!" She snapped. "Why don't you just go back to DIO since he's _so _much better to hang around with than me!"

"You can just _feel_ the awkward tension." Wendy whispered to Katakuri.

"I honestly feel bad for them." Katakuri replied. "You could cut the tension with a knife."

Deadpool just sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? And that's something I normally don't do. I feel really terrible about everything that happened. This is getting older than ads for Raid Shadow Legends. So….are we cool?"

Spinel had thought about it for a second, but shook her head no. "Do you think everything in the world can be solved with a 'sorry'? Consider yourself lucky I'm talking to you right now. If you experience what I've been through all my life, you'll see that it will take more than a sorry to fix anything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just gotta remember what Ed said." Deadpool said. "Things take time. But DIO will not wait to put his plans into action. He is not a patient guy, I'll tell you that. And given how badly he's hurt Dororo and Glass Joe, he'll get physical if things don't go his way."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's determined, I'll give him that." DIO said. "Unfortunately, I can't let them be friends again. I've already got other threats to deal with, and this is unacceptable. I need him around."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a couple more minutes, Chris _finally_ shows up.

"Hey Hey, my cast of crazies!" Chris said.

"Took you long enough." Edgeworth said.

"Hey, in this job, you need to take all the time you need to make yourself pretty for the camera."

"That explains as much." Katakuri muttered.

"Anyway," Chris continues, "for those of you who can't tell by these kart parts, today's challenge is going to be-"

"A MARIO KART RACE!" Deadpool and Tari exclaimed.

"Yes. Thanks for interrupting me." Chris said, sounding a bit irritated. "But yes, just like these two _nerds_ said, yes. These are parts for a Mario Kart style race. With a little bit of the bicycle race from season one thrown in."

"The rule is simple. You'll each be building your own karts, and drive them in a race to the finish line. Along with all the power ups you'd find in a standard Mario Kart race."

"That actually sounds pretty simple." Charlie said.

"Simple?" Tari told her. "That's actually exciting. This is something I could get behind."

"You really do enjoy games, don't you?" Wendy asked.

"It's not just that. Back in Silica City, gaming is everything. It's how many people there make a living."

"Maybe you could give us some pointers on how Mario Kart works." Edward said. "Because I for one have never played it. I _can_ help with making karts. With some alchemy, I can build it in a flash."

"Sure." Tari said. "I'll help give you guys some pointers."

"But before you guys get to building," Chris told them. "There's a couple things I need to tell you guys. First, there's no bonfire ceremony tonight."

"Does that mean no one is getting eliminated today?" Wendy asked with hope.

The host just laughs and shakes his head. "No. This challenge is an automatic elimination for the one who gets last place."

Everyone burst into protests and outrage from this.

"Then what's the point of this?!" Susie asked. "Do we get anything for getting first?"

"I was just getting to that." Chris explained. "First place gets a handy reward." Everyone calmed down upon hearing this, and Chris continued his explanation, by showing everyone a golden key.

"Whoever gets first place will earn this key. And this will be your _key_ back into the game if you're voted off. You can use it as a freebie to save yourself from elimination."

Now this really did interest them. And one thought went through everyone's mind.

_I must win that key_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I must win that reward." DIO said. "It calls for me. If I can keep winning challenges without having to use it, I'll be unstoppable."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah." Cinder asked. "Do you honestly expect us to know how to build a kart?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Chris said. He takes out a large manual and tossed it on the ground. "Use this to figure out how to build one."

There's a huge flash of light, and everyone sees Edward standing proud in front of his kart. While they were talking, he used his alchemy to fuse the different kart parts into a complete one. It was purple and looked like a purple Chinese New Year's dragon with horns.

(It looks almost exactly like the one he made in one episode of Brotherhood when he changed a car to look like that to hide from the government)

"Or you could just get Ed to do it." Chris joked. "You guys got three hours until the race, so have your karts ready by then."

Edward then looks over to his friends. "Don't worry. I'll help you guys as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Well, that saves me the trouble." Edward said. "I bet DIO has no idea how to build a go kart. Not to mention mine looks cool as hell."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, listen up." DIO said to Deadpool and Susie. He shoves the manual into Susie's arms. "You guys are going to build my kart first before you start on yours."

"Hold the hell up!" Susie snapped. "_We_ are gonna build it?! Why should we?! And just what are you gonna be doing during all of this?!"

"Why, conserving my energy for the race of course. Now make sure you put in all kinds of useful tools in it, and make it put Fullmetal's ride to shame. Now hop to it."

"Aren't you forgetting the magic word?" Deadpool asked.

"I got some magic words for you, wise ass." DIO told the mercenary. "Now. Chop chop. Make it snappy. How's that for magic words?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now he's gonna work me like a mule?!" Susie yelled. "I shouldn't be making his piece of trash ride! I'm not the kind of person to take orders, and I hate listening to him!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With everyone beginning to build their karts, Edward helped his alliance members out like he promised. But he only made the base for them. After that, they could paint their karts and add any decorations to them as they see fit. The rest was up to them. (This took thirty minutes for him to do this)

"Well, that takes care of about eighty-five percent of the work." Edward said. "The extras and accessories are up to you all. I'm not a mechanic, but these will get the job done."

"Thanks so much." Charlie said, looking at her kart in awe. "It looks so great."

"Yes, they look very professionally made." Edgeworth added. "Have you ever thought about being a mechanic?"

"No, I already got someone that has done that kind of stuff for my arm and leg for years." Edward said. "But it's not really my thing."

"Well then," Katakuri said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's make them look good. As long as DIO doesn't get first, we'll be fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour had passed already. Deadpool and Susie were putting the finishing touches on DIO's kart. While they were busy, DIO was kicking back on a lawn chair with a drink and a book.

"God, this is pissing me off." Susie whispered to Deadpool. "Now he's working us like slaves? And for what? I could be making the most deadly kart right now. And do we get anything out of it? As of late, I've been sick of him."

Susie then cries out in pain as a whip cracks at her. She turns to see that DIO was holding a whip.

"What the hell was that for, you psycho?!" She snapped. "Do I look like a wild animal to you?!"

"Well, you're not human." Deadpool told her.

"You're not helping!"

"Less chatting, more working." DIO said bluntly. "I used to have an army of vampires that could have already had this done."

"It's practically done at this point!"

"I'll be the judge of that." He gets up to take a look at their work. The kart was sleek and yellow, with stripes of green and black. There was a decal of DIO's face in the center of it.

"So….how is it, _master_?" Susie said sarcastically. "Also, why didn't Cinder help us with this?"

DIO looks over at the maiden and sees her working on her kart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Because she's my favorite one out of this group." DIO said. "Not that I'd tell Susie that, of course."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Because I thought to myself that no one could do a better job than you guys." DIO lied."

"Look, can I just go make my kart now?" Susie asked. "It's built with all kinds of sneaky gadgets, and it's made to feed your ego, okay?"

"Very well." DIO answered. "You're free to go."

"I swear, I just wanna lop his stupid head off." Susie whispered as they were walking away. "He treats us like slaves, and he friggin' whipped me like a beast."

"I hear you." Deadpool told her. He looks over and sees Spinel painting her kart. "Believe me, I have my reasons for hating the guy. I might just hate him more than Thanos."

"Psst. Hey guys."

The both of them turn to see Edward, with two karts already built, and ready to be designed by them.

"Man, what a guy." Deadpool said. "Thanks, man.

"Y'know, I'm really liking this whole friend thing." Susie said, cracking a small smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just you wait, you vampire bastard." Susie said. "I may have made your kart, but I'm gonna make mine even better. At least that runt actually helped us. But it wouldn't hurt to add some **_**extra**_** modifications to it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the others continued working, Tari was showing Wendy, Katakuri, Edward, and Geralt a poorly drawn diagram of the different items used in Mario Kart, and how they work. (Seeing as how video games don't exist in their worlds)

She told them about the banana peels, green shells, red shells, spiny shells, boomerang, fire flower, piranha plant, bullet bill, lightning, dash mushrooms, super horn, blooper, Bob-omb, and the crazy eight. She told them how they work, and which ones were better than others.

"Wait." Wendy asked. "So that blue shell will seriously hit the one who's in the lead?"

The meta runner nodded. "That's right. To some, it could help out, but it sucks being the one that has to be hit by it."

"I don't like this." Katakuri said as he was painting his kart. "A lot of these items sound completely unfair." (Keep in mind, this guy hates playing dirty)

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but that's how it works." Tari told him.

"The key though seems to be how strategic you are with your items." Geralt said, sort of understanding how it works. "Not to mention luck. Whatever item you get is just random chance."

"I mean, it still sounds pretty crazy." Edward said. "But thanks, Tari. This info will really help."

"Oh, it's no problem."

The both of them smiled at each other, being glad to help each other, and tried to shrug off the butterflies they had in their guts, and the blush they had on their faces.

"Alright, it looks just about right." Katakuri said, putting the final touches on his kart. Ed made Katakuri's kart bigger than everyone else's due to his size. His kart was painted pink with white stripes. It also had decals of donuts and a picture of his family's pirate flag on it.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Wendy said. She then looks over at her ride. It was smaller than most of the other ones, and was sky blue with wings sticking out on the sides for style. It also had the Fairy Tail logo on it. "I think mine looks pretty good as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, it's finally been three hours, and everyone was getting some last minute work done on their karts. Chris was busy walking around, taking a look at everyone's hard work (or DIO's lack thereof)

"Not bad, not bad." Chris said, looking at DIO's kart. "Even though you put zero work into it, it looks good."

"Of course." DIO said smugly. " But it's also got some surprises, too."

"Cool. Does it have a name?" Chris asked. "All of these rides should have a good name to go with them. Kind of gives them a personal feel to it."

"Well, if that's the case," DIO said, "I'll call this the One and Only."

"Your ego can't possibly get any bigger, can it?" Cinder said. Her kart was black with flame accents and gold stripes. "Mine will simply be called Power."

"Not very original." Chris said, not sounding impressed with her name.

"Say hello to the Thrash Machine." Susie said. Her kart was purple, but everything else about it was bizarre. It had a duck head, and a tank cannon for the body of the kart. (If you played Deltarune, you'll get this reference)

"And let me guess," Chris said, looking over at Deadpool's kart. "Chimichanga?"

"Nope." The merc answered. His kart just was red and black, and had more pictures of his face plastered on it than DIO's. "It's name is Ryan Reynolds Senpai."

Everyone just stared at him for his odd choice of name.

"Really?" DIO said, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Really?"

"Anyway," Chris said awkwardly, "what about the rest of you.

"I call her the White Wolf." Geralt said. His was silver with his swords sticking out of them.

"This is the Sky Chariot." Wendy said proudly.

"Glazed Cruller." Katakuri said.

"Equivalent Exchange." Edward said.

"Trial and Truth." Edgeworth said. His kart was simply red, with the scales of justice on it.

"Happily Ever After." Spinel said. Hers was different shades of pink.

"Crackerjack." Tari said. Her kart was blue with the wing logo on her meta runner arm emblazoned on it.

"Happiness and Rainbows." Charlie said. Her kart was red and pink with actual hellfire blazing out the sides.

"Can't you all actually come up with _cool _names?!" Chris complained. "Sigh. Whatever. Everyone, move your karts to the track, and let's get this race started."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now let's show those insolent swines what happens when you take on a god." DIO said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can only see so far into the future," Katakuri said, "But I see this race going downhill."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of the racers were gathered at the starting line. Chris pushes a button on a remote, and a track emerges that stretches around the entire island. On the track were ramps, speed boosters, zero gravity in some sections, and item boxes. Lots and lots of item boxes. This race was definitely going to get crazy.

"Wow….this is pretty impressive." Spinel said, looking at the track in amazement.

"They don't call me the best host for nothing." Chris said. Now, he was going to explain the rules. "This race will be three laps. Whoever gets first place will get the key. And remember, the in last place will be eliminated. Use the item boxes to your advantage. Use any means necessary, as long as you all don't kill each other."

"Best words I've heard all day." DIO said wickedly.

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve." Susie mumbled.

"Is everyone ready?!" Chris asked, raising up a checkered flag. Everyone answers with "YES!"

"On your mark!"

…

...

Susie revved her engine so much it begins to roar. Katakuri takes a determined bite out of a donut.

"Get set!"

…

…

Wendy looked a little nervous, and DIO looked way too confident of himself. (Wendy used her troia spell to temporarily nullify her motion sickness for this. She only uses it when she has no choice)

"GO!"

And with that, the race was on. Everyone slammed on the gas as hard as they could, and off they went.

With everyone racing at high speeds, DIO tries to slip in and out between the others, and is the first one to get to the row of item boxes.

Once he grabs one, a roulette slot cycles above him until he gets three green shells.

"Hmph. Perfect." He said. He then immediately tosses all of the shells behind him. Everyone starts swerving to avoid the shells as they were bouncing all around the rails. One of them, however, did hit Susie, and her kart swerves out of control.

"Arrgh!" Susie yelled. "Now that asshole is really gonna get it!" She then tried to get back in the race. She wasn't last, as Geralt and Edward were behind her, but they were catching up.

We see Katakuri grab an item box, and he ends up getting a red shell. He throws it in front of him, and it looks like he's about to hit Cinder, but she blocks the shell with the banana peels she had circling around her.

"What?!" The pirate cried. He didn't think that items could be used defensively.

"Sorry, but not sorry." Cinder told him, as she drives over a speed booster and moves ahead in the race, closer to DIO and Tari.

Katakuri's eyes then glow, and he avoids the fireballs that Spinel is firing towards him.

"Sorry about this." Spinel told him. "But I want to win just as much as you do.

One of those fireballs comes close to hitting him, but is saved when he drives over a speed booster.

With Edward closer to the back, he hits an item box and grabs a bullet bill. With that, he starts moving at crazy speeds as a bullet. He ends up crashing through Susie, Charlie, Edgeworth, and Wendy.

"Sorry, you guys." Ed called.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Ugh!" DIO said with disgust. "A sign of weakness. In a race such as this, you don't worry about friends. As I've said before, friends are just crutches for the weak. If you don't go for the throat, you'll stay at the bottom."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edgeworth grabs an item box and gets three dash mushrooms. But the prosecutor only used one of them to get farther ahead. He planned to use the other ones strategically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It doesn't help to just use all my items as soon as I get them." Edgeworth said. "That seems to be a fatal flaw people make in a game such as this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But as Edgeworth was speeding ahead, he failed to see a banana peel that was left there by Charlie. His kart then swerved and he hits the rails.

"Perhaps, maybe I need to rethink my strategy." He said, a little disoriented.

By this point, everyone had managed to complete the first lap, but the track was a mess. Banana peels were littered about, all kinds of shells were bouncing all around. Here are the current standings after the first lap.

1st: DIO

2nd: Cinder

3rd: Edward

4th: Katakuri

5th: Spinel

6th: Deadpool

7th: Tari

8th: Charlie

9th: Wendy

10th: Edgeworth

11th: Susie

12th: Geralt

"The first round is over, and DIO is keeping his lead!" Chris said.

"But wait, there's more!" DIO said, pushing a few buttons on his kart. He made sure to have Susie and Deadpool install some _extra_ additions to his kart.

The back of DIO's kart opens up, and molasses pours out of it. Also, caltrops fall out on top of the molasses. Talk about overkill.

Unfortunately for him, it all only spilled out on one small spot on the track, and it was easily avoided by everyone.

"God damn it!" DIO shouted. "You idiots were lazy! I need to have a long talk with them when this is all over!"

But he hears something coming at high speed. He turns around, but doesn't see anything. He drives through an item box, and gets a mushroom. But what he didn't know was that Tari got the spiny shell, and it was making a beeline straight for DIO.

Seeing the shell in the sky coming for him, DIO panics and uses the mushroom to get away, but it was pointless. Everyone sees a massive mushroom cloud as The shell hits the vampire and explodes.

"Whoa!" Deadpool said. "Looks like somebody got him good!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Whoever did that is a dead man." DIO growled.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tari is seen nervously whistling.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With DIO getting hit, Cinder passes by him and takes the lead. As well as many of the other racers getting past him.

"Now I'm really mad! Stupid Chris, and these useless items!" He resumes driving, but he's closer to the back, near Susie and Geralt.

"Yeesh, looks like someone got you good." Susie said, pretending to feel sorry for him.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" DIO snapped. "You should've put a lot more work into those booby traps!"

"You must've used it wrong!" She lied. In truth, she made the traps suck on purpose just to spite him. Not this had tell him she then pushes a button on her kart, and fires out a cannonball from her tank cannon, planning to blast DIO sky high. DIO dodges, thinking the shot came from Geralt, and the cannonball hits Wendy way up ahead. But the mage regained control and kept racing on without missing a beat.

"Nice try, you old geezer!" DIO cackled, flying farther in the race with the help of a ramp.

But Geralt was puzzled. He never expected someone like Susie to actually attack her own ally.

"What was that?" Geralt asked her. "I could tell you were intentionally aiming for him. I'd never expect that from you."

"What does it matter to you?!" Susie said. "I'm just getting sick of him, that's all! And once he's gone and out of this game, I'm coming for you next!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just because I hate DIO doesn't make me a hero or nothing. Like I said, once I get rid of him, then I'll take down my rival next."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katakuri was closing in on Cinder with the help of a piranha plant, but as soon as it was about to bite her, she sends him spiraling out of control with a super horn.

"How is she so good at this?" Katakuri asked himself. "She's thinking smart about it." But as long as DIO doesn't get first, then he didn't care. He got right to driving without losing his spot.

DIO, meanwhile, was coming up to Charlie and Tari. He just got a boomerang and was about to hit them, but both ladies were prepared. They each had banana peels at the ready, and tossed them all behind them so it'd be hard to avoid.

But DIO was prepared as well. He hits a button and rocket boosters come out the sides of his kart. The boosters speed him up, and by that point, the peels wouldn't get in his way.

"Ha ha! Nice try!"

But a cannonball hits DIO by surprise, thanks to Susie. Her and Geralt then drive by him, leaving DIO in last place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was seen bashing his head against the wall in fury.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And just like that, the second lap was over, and it all came down to one last lap that could make it or break for any of them.

"It all comes down to this!" Chris said. "The final lap! And it looks like DIO's luck might just run out!"

To which, DIO replied with, "BE QUIET, YOU!"

Here's the standings after the second lap.

1st: Cinder

2nd: Katakuri

3rd: Edward

4th: Deadpool

5th: Tari

6th: Spinel

7th: Edgeworth

8th: Wendy

9th: Charlie

10th: Susie

11th: Geralt

12th: DIO (Ha ha!)

"Ooh, even MemeKing is taking joy in the fact that DIO's losing." Deadpool said to the audience. He then hits an item box and gets a bullet bill. "Well, gotta blast." And he's off in a flash.

Cinder was very confident that she'd get first, but took notice that several red shells that Ed and Katakuri sent flying from her.

She started to get concerned. If she got hit, shed lose her lead and one of _them _would get that key. As she hits an item box, she was hoping to get an item that would help her.

That was when she got the crazy eight.

She now had a banana peel, a Bob-omb, two red shells, two green shells, a blooper, and a coin.

"Oh crap!" Edward exclaimed, as the banana peel and some of her shells tanked their shells like a champ. He was then rewarded with a red shell to the face, causing him to swerve.

But Katakuri dodged those shells, and was now neck and neck with Cinder. The both of them were ramming their karts into each other. As they did this, the finish line was coming into view.

"You're not going to win this!" Katakuri told her.

"Why don't you just give up." Cinder retorts.

"Never! I'm not going down that easily!"

"Too bad you never saw _this _coming!"

"Huh? What are you-"

But as he said that, Cinder threw the Bob-omb she had at him, and before he could react, he was blown sky high in a massive explosion.

As everyone watches in horror as Katakuri practically got nuked, Cinder triumphantly crosses the finish line.

"Congratulations to Cinder!" Chris said. After crossing, Cinder gets out of the car, smirking with confidence. "That means that the key is yours! Use it wisely."

"Gladly." Cinder said, accepting her prize. "This will really come in handy."

"And following her, here comes Katakuri."

A moment later, Katakuri is seen crossing the finish line. He was covered in soot, and looked very frustrated.

"How did you even get that good of an item?" Katakuri growled. "Tari told me that the item you get depends on your current place."

"Guess luck was on my side." Cinder told him. "True power goes to those who deserve it."

"And with that, Cinder will now be able to save herself from elimination." Chris said. "Now, it's a race to not come in last."

As he said this, Edward crossed the finish line next.

"Congrats, Ed. You got third."

"Hey, at least it wasn't last." Edward said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"But now Cinder has that key." Edward said. "Damn! Even if DIO does leave today, there's still her to contend with."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Guess they really will fear me now." Cinder said smugly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After this, Deadpool and Tari cross the finish line next.

"Deadpool, you got fourth. Tari, fifth place for you."

"Eh, I'll take it." Deadpool said.

"Thank goodness." Tari said, sighing with relief.

Spinel, Edgeworth, and Wendy cross it next.

"Spinel gets sixth, Edgeworth gets seventh, and eighth for Wendy!" Chris announced.

"I'm still in!" Spinel said happily.

"At least it's over." Edgeworth said. "I never expected a race that would be as crazy as that."

Wendy looked around at everyone that was still in. "If we've already crossed, then that means the only ones left are..."

They all see Charlie cross next.

"Charlie, consider yourself lucky. Ninth place for you."

This only left Susie, DIO, and Geralt as the only ones left in the race. One of them was going to lose it all.

DIO was beginning to panic. It was the last lap, and now his chance to get that key wete ruined. And now, Geralt was ahead of him, leaving him in last. As he was panicking, he was glaring at Geralt, still believing that _he_ was the one that shot him earlier. If he wasn't gonna win, then was sure going to make sure that Geralt was knocked out of the game.

DIO hits an item box, and gets a Bob-omb.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It's do or die!" DIO said. "And if I lose, then someone's definitely going to **_**die**_**."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All three of them were nearing the finish line.

"This is the end for you, old man!" DIO exclaimed, taking aim at Geralt.

Susie looked behind her and saw that DIO was going to bomb Geralt. And there was no way he was going to be able to avoid it.

A bunch of thoughts flooded through Susie's mind. She wanted to be the one to defeat him. And now the guy she hated was about to take that from her? To hell with that. She was gonna make sure that didn't happen. Even if that meant she had to lose the game, _and_ a group of friends that she was really warming up to.

Without thinking, Susie says only one thing. "Sorry guys. My pride won't allow it."

And then it all happened as if it was in slow motion. As DIO threw the bomb, Susie slowed her kart down, and drove in between them. DIO and Geralt both watched in shock as Susie took the hit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They both said simultaneously.

Susie is engulfed in a giant explosion, as both Geralt and DIO cross the finish line.

"And the last ones to cross safely are Geralt and DIO!" Chris announced.

No one said anything. They were all equally stunned, and hoped Susie was okay.

DIO, however, was frothing with rage at Susie's act. (This supersedes the fact that he doesn't win the immunity key)

"Is she okay?!" Charlie cried.

"Why?" Geralt asked. "Why did she of all people take a hit meant for me?"

The smoke clears, and Susie is seen covered in soot, but mostly unharmed. Her kart, on the other hand, was thrashed to hell and back. As soon as it crossed the finish line, it completely fell apart.

Everyone cheered for Susie that she was still alive. DIO, on the other hand, stormed up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You better explain yourself right now!" DIO yelled. "Why save _him_? I thought you hated him!"

"You want to why?!" Susie said to him. "I'll tell you why. First, do not steal another predator's prey. And second, I'm straight up done dealing with you, you psycho taskmaster!"

She then looked over towards Charlie and the others. "And some good friends helped me see that."

DIO then let's go of her, and begins laughing. "Really?! You?! Having friends?! Get real! No one wants to be around you! Even I can't stand you! You're as reckless as a boar, and as dumb as sand!"

But Susie remained calm as she was telling him off. "Say what you want, but it's true. Now I see why you don't got any. You're gonna lose this game. I know it. Good luck without me, because you're really going to need it."

With that, everyone cheered for her, while DIO wallowed in his anger. He just lost a vital member of his alliance. And for what? Some friends? He'd show them that he _will _still conquer without her.

"Way to go!" Charlie said. "Way to tell him off!"

Geralt then walks up to Susie to thank her. "I must say, I was wrong about you." Geralt told her. "It's nice to see there's more to you than I thought. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Susie said dismissively. "Don't think too much about it. One of these days though, I _will_ be the one to defeat you. Just promise me that you won't get your butt kicked that easily."

Geralt then gives her a slight smile. "Sure thing, you crazy kid."

"Sorry to break this up," Chris said, "But as you know, Susie, you crossed the finish line last, so you'll be leaving tonight."

"Yeah, I know." Susie said, sounding a little bummed. "Just imagine what me and Lancer could've done with that million dollars. Still, it wasn't a total loss." As she said this, she looked over at her newfound group of friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Guess she was weak after all." DIO said. "But I'll show that I'll be fine without her. I still have Cinder and Deadpool. And Cinder has that key, which means they won't try to go after her for now. But I need to think smarter. The more carefully you scheme….the more unexpected events come along."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Man, I can't believe Susie did that." Deadpool said. "But I'm not gonna let DIO know that I'm against him as well. At least, not yet."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, Susie was loaded into the cannon. Everyone was their to see her off. Some of them were gonna miss her.

"We'll really miss you." Charlie said, looking a bit sad to see her go. "And just when we were really getting to know you." As she said this, Katakuri put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Hey, don't make this any more emotional than it should be." She then looked over at Katakuri. "And you. Don't forget about that cake you said you'd bake."

"Don't worry." The pirate told her. "Next time we meet, I'll bake you all the cake you can eat."

"Then I'm really gonna put you to the test."

Lastly, she looked over to DIO. "Oh, and DIO? Piss off. Okay, Chris. Fire away."

"With pleasure."

With that, Susie was sent flying through the sky.

"It's gonna be okay." Katakuri told Charlie. "At least she went out on her own terms."

"You know, it's kind of weird not having her here." Geralt said.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Cinder asked DIO.

"Continue to dominate, that's what." DIO answered. "Today was just a minor setback. But I'll prove we never needed her. Next time...I _will_ get the last laugh."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow. Bet you never expected Susie to get eliminated. I feel as though I wrapped up her arc nicely. It was tough for me to eliminate her, but I feel satisfied with it. She went out like a boss, made some good friends, and it seems like DIO is slowly running out of allies. How many of you honestly thought **_**he'd**_** win the key? What will happen now that Cinder has that elimination freebie? Only time will tell.**

**All in all, this was a fun episode to write. I know it'd be hard to top the whole Megatron episode, but this is the start to some events that will shock all of you. **

**Here's a preview for next episode. Everyone's getting locked up, and the challenge is a prison break. But this prison is a maze filled with traps, dead ends, and some of the goofiest prison guards you'll ever meet. Not to mention probably my most shocking elimination yet.**

**That's all for now. Read, review, yada yada yada. The poll is still help, and send in challenge ideas. I got a few good ones I'm saving. **

**Until then, stay awesome, you guys. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	19. The Amazing Prison Break

Episode 17: The Amazing Prison Break

**Hello. I'm MemeKing the Third, and you're watching Disney Channel. Sponsored by Hetap.**

**Okay, just kidding. Wow. I'm glad we've come this far. Even with my job keeping me busy for part of it. Six months, and over 9,000 views later. After today, we'll have ten competitors left. It's anyone's game at this point. I'd honestly like to hear your predictions on who you think will win.**

1602jaw:** Yeah. Susie was a really popular character. Here's to hoping she gets to return for next season.**

TheMasterKat: **Susie does have a heart of gold. And it looks like DIO's in trouble now. But has that ever stopped any previous villain on this show? He's probably anticipated something like this.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **Anything Deadpool does is funny. But I felt Susie really stole the show last time. She went out like a boss. And karma seems to be DIO's new best friend.**

MasterSaixus:** Character development can help more than just one person. But man, I forgot to mention it, but Wendy used her troia spell, temporarily quelling motion sickness, knowing she couldn't get out of this. She only uses it **_**if**_** it's necessary. I added that in the previous episode so others don't get confused.**

That guy:** Trust me. Things are gonna get more interesting.**

Happiness studios: **I'd imagine they'd look goofy driving karts. At least Susie went out like a boss.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **DIO in a tiny go kart just looks funny. I will say that Susie's ranking pretty well, so she's got a big shot at returning.**

**Okay, let's get started with probably my craziest episode yet.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, it was a race for the ages. Everyone built their own go karts from scratch, and put their poor driving skills to the test in an action packed Mario Kart race. Cinder took the win, and now has a key that will save her from elimination. Having finally had enough of DIO, Susie defied him in a selfless act that saved Geralt. But that cost her the game, and she was sent home. What will DIO do now that he doesn't have her anymore? And what will he do next? Find out on today's insane episode of Total! Drama! Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode opens up, and we see Edward waking up. He was also feeling a little grumpy. As he was yawning and stretching, he felt that something was off.

"Ugh, my back is killing me. Feels like I slept on a rock. Huh?" Once he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, they go wide as he realizes one thing.

He wasn't in his cabin. He was now in a small room with bars.

"What the?! What's going on?! Where am I?!"

He looks down and notices that instead of his regular clothes, he was now wearing an orange jumpsuit. Now he was really confused. Looking around, his mind was starting to put the pieces together.

"Wait a minute! Did I…..get arrested?"

Ed then tries to yell out for someone.

"Hello?! Guard?! Guard?! Is anyone there?! Let me out, dammit!"

But he did hear a voice that sounded like it was nearby.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed. "...Tari?!"

"Yeah. It's me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Honestly…..I'm scared and confused right now. I don't know where we are, or what happened."

Then, the both of them hear another familiar voice.

"This totally reminds me of that one time with those other dudes when we totally did that one thing and everyone busted up laughing because what's his name fell over into that other guy and we were all like-"

I'm gonna stop you right there!" Edward said. "Is that you, Wade?"

"Yeah, it's me." Deadpool answered casually. "I must say…..looks like we're really in a pickle this time. Wonder what we did to deserve confinement. Well, i don't know what you did, but don't get me started on what _I've_ done. "

And then more voices came up.

"I would _never_ think to do something that violated the law." Edgeworth said.

"Relax." Katakuri told them. "This has Chris written all over it. I can sense that we're all close to each other, but as for where, I'm not sure."

"I'm not surprised to see a monster like _you_ locked up where you should be." DIO said. "Considering pirates are wanted criminals and scoundrels."

"You're one to talk, considering all the heinous acts you've committed." Geralt said.

"Can we at least get some answers?" Wendy asked. She was starting to panic. "I don't want to be stuck in here!"

"Okay, let's all just calm down, and take a deep breath." Charlie told them. "There's gotta be some explanation for this."

A moment later, there's a voice coming out of the intercoms in each cell.

"Hello, competitors." Chris's voice said through the intercoms. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Don't give us that!" Cinder yelled. "If anything, _we're _the ones who should be asking questions!"

"Fair enough." Chris said. "Everyone, welcome to the underground prison of Mantle Dawn."

(I just made the name up on the spot)

"Wait….underground prison?" Spinel asked.

"That's right. Even though this island is identical to the original, this one had an underground prison where the worst of the worst were kept away from the rest of the world. We brought you all here overnight, and are now in the cells where some of the worst criminals across the multiverse were detained."

"There aren't any of those kinds of people here now, is there?" Edgeworth asked.

"Nope. You guys are the only ones down here….sorta."

"Sorta?" What do you mean by sorta?" Wendy asked.

"I'm getting to that." Chris explained. "For this challenge, your goal is to escape your cells and find your way out of the prison. But there's a reason that this place is deemed inescapable. Even if you were to escape your cells, what makes this place impossible to escape is the maze."

"MAZE?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yep. Once you escape containment, you'll have to traverse an expansive maze that spans far and wide. Criminals got lost in there. And if they didn't, they succumb to other threats that lie within. Some of those villains are probably still in there."

"So _that's _what you meant by sorta." Katakuri said.

"Some of the most dangerous villains in all of fiction?" Deadpool said. "Color me interested."

"What other kinds of dangers did they face?" Wendy asked.

"Booby traps, dead ends, monsters, and some special kind of fog that makes you see things." Chris explained. "I'm sure there's more, but that's all the stuff the original owners of this island told me before they handed it over."

"At least it keeps them away from the public." Edgeworth said.

"Anyway, getting back to the point, the first person to escape their cell, escape the maze, and make it out to the entrance where I'll be waiting wins immunity. Also, once you all reach the maze, you must all go your separate ways. Sticking together would be too easy. So good luck, jailbirds, and watch out for baddies. McLean out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Guess that means there's no way to screw with the others." DIO said. "Everyone will be scattered. But I can still win. It won't matter now that Susie is gone. I should've known she'd go rogue, but I still have two other valuable allies. We're still the alliance in this game, and I intend to keep it that way."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"No prison will be able to contain me." Deadpool said. "I'm just curious what kind of crazy characters are in that maze."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even though none of them could see each other, all of their cells were close to each other, so they were able to hear each other's voices.

"Guess we're on our own for this one." Geralt said. "First things first, we need to find a way out of these cells."

Nodding knowingly, Katakuri hesitantly touches the bars of his cell, and his body begins to feel weak and drained, confirming his worst suspicion.

"No doubt about it." Katakuri said. "The bars are made of seastone. Guess that means I can't turn to mochi and slide through it."

They then hear the "shing" of a sword as Deadpool says, "Well then, let's cut through them instead!" The merc uses one of his katanas to slice through the bars, but it didn't make a single mark on them.

"So much for that. Time to skip ahead to plan Q."

"It was pointless to try that." Katakuri told him. "That stuff is harder than diamond. It can't be cut."

Hmm…..maybe _I _could squeeze through." Spinel said. Given her rubbery body, it wouldn't hurt to try. She then proceeds to try and squeeze her body through the bars, and after a lot of struggling, she manages to get through the bars.

"Hey, I did it!" Spinel exclaimed. This surprised the others.

"You actually got out?!" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! Well, I'm gonna go find that maze! Good luck to the rest of you!"

With that, everyone hears the sound of running get fainter and fainter as Spinel runs off to the maze.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I would've been able to do that too if those damn bars weren't made of seastone!" Katakuri said. "Still, I wish her luck."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"As much as I hope most of them will be alright," Spinel said, "all I have left going for me in this game is to win. That's all i can really do now."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Of course _that_ loser would find a way out." DIO said. "But what are we supposed to do? Other than the beds in here, it seems as though Chris didn't leave us with anything to use."

"And if these bars really are indestructible, then it's hopeless." Wendy said.

Luckily, realizing how Spinel escaped, Ed came to a conclusion.

"Don't you get it?" Edward told them. "Spinel used her body's stretchy properties to escape. If we're going to escape, then we'd need to use our own skills. Or at least, we could use mine."

Ed claps his hands, touches the bars, and with a familiar flash of light, he turns the bars into a statue of himself. "Like so. If it's matter, I can manipulate its properties in any way I see fit."

"Wait, did you manage to get out?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yep."

"Do you think you could use your alchemy and get us out of here, too?" Tari asked.

"No problem."

With this, Ed runs to the other cells and does the same thing he did with his cell to theirs. Well, everyone except DIO and Cinder. No way he was gonna help the enemy.

"Thanks." Geralt said, once they were all out of their cells.

"Seems like your alchemy really helped us out again." Katakuri said. "For now, we need to find that maze, and hope we each make it out safely."

They all nod knowingly, and run down through the hallway, to the maze. Only Cinder and DIO were left in their cells.

"Figures." DIO said. "I knew they'd leave me behind. But it doesn't bother me."

"You know they left me behind as well." Cinder told him matter of factly.

"Wait…..what about Deadpool? I assume they left him behind as well."

The both of them expect Deadpool to chime in, but they hear nothing.

"They left you hear as well, didn't they?!" DIO said aloud. "Answer me, you walking tumor!"

Still just silence.

"Why the hell isn't he answering?!" DIO yelled.

"I'd hate to believe it, but I think they freed him." Cinder said.

"Why the hell would they do that?!" Before he could think about that, DIO remembered that their first priority was to get out of their cells. "You know what? We got bigger fish to fry."

DIO brings out his Stand, and proceeds to barrage one of the walls with punches. Finally smashing the wall open, it leads to Cinder's cell.

"Now….let's get going." DIO told her, as his Stand smashes another wall, leading to the hallway. "We're already behind, so let's pick up the pace."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I still wonder why they bothered to free Deadpool." DIO said. "They know very well he works for me. My question is...why?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the others run together through the hallway, they see an open door with a lot of light shining from it.

"I assume the maze is just beyond that door." Geralt said.

"I mean, have you _seen_ any other doors in this place?" Edward asked. "It's definitely there."

Before they could go in, there's something that comes out of the door. Well, _several_ somethings. And they freaked most of the competitors out.

They were small, monstrous, creatures that resembled deformed fetuses. (Thats the wiki description said). And they were running towards them.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Wendy cried.

"They look like some kind of abomination against God!" Katakuri said.

"Kill them with fire!" Edward yelled.

This made the creatures feel threatened,and they began to morph. Now they were bigger, had spikes protruding from their body, and looked like a ghoul.

But one of the competitors was familiar with these beasts.

"Wait." Geralt told them. "That's not how you deal with botchlings. Let me handle this."

The witcher makes a hand sign and uses the Axii spell. The botchlings revert back to their smaller form, and become more calm and docile.

"There. Run along, now"

The botchlings do as they say and scamper away. Everyone stood behind him, stunned at what just happened.

"What did you just do to them, if I may ask." Edgeworth asked.

"Was that some kind of Jedi mind trick?" Deadpool asked.

"No." Geralt explained. "I cast a charm on them. I can lessen the hostility in creatures and people, and have them listen to me for a short time. If I wanted to, I could've had them fight alongside me if I wanted to. But it's a spell I'd prefer not to use very often."

"Geez…." Charlie said worriedly. "We haven't even gone through the maze yet, and _already_ we're encountering threats within it."

"Not to mention those things come from my world." Geralt said. "Who knows what else lies ahead? What if there's threats from worlds that none of us are familiar with?"

"We must not let that small attack discourage us." Katakuri told them. "Spinel is likely already in there, and I'm sure she's fine. Let's go. May luck be on all our sides."

Everyone steps through the door, and the sight they saw was impressive.

The walls of the labyrinth were taller than even Katakuri, and were made of unbreakable stone. There were several entrance paths for them to take, each with different obstacles lying ahead of each. Up above was a ceiling of bedrock.

"What do you have to do to get locked up in this place?" Tari asked, taking it all in. "It looks like finding the exit will be impossible.

"I don't know." Edward answered. "But I want to get this over with so I don't ever have to be sent here again."

"Then we must go our separate ways for now." Katakuri told them. "I hope to see you all at the end. But I sense others in there, so be careful."

"No promises, Donuts." Deadpool said. He then rushes in through one of the entrances.

"Like I said, be careful."

With that, they each go through an entrance, and their journey through Mantle Dawn begins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"If those botchlings were any indication of it, I think this might be our toughest challenge yet." Geralt said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple minutes after everyone went into the maze, DIO and Cinder finally made it to it's entrance.

"Impressive." DIO said. "This prison seems to be bigger than the island itself. But let's not waste any time. The next time you see me, I'll already be the first one out."

"Hmph. Then prove you're not all talk, then." Cinder told him as she went through one of the entrances.

"I will." And then DIO enters the maze as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm not all talk." DIO said. "I mean, have you seen how many people I've been responsible for eliminating? That speaks for itself."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see Tari treading carefully through the maze, looking around nervously. After seeing how scary those botchlings were, she didn't want to see anything else like that. And Chris_ did_ tell them about dangerous villains from other worlds running about in there.

"Just gotta keep walking." She told herself. "Just keep calm and try to find the way out."

Without realizing it, while she was walking, things began to get foggy. And cold. Tari began to shiver with chills. The prison jumpsuit didn't help, surprisingly.

"W-why is i-it so c-cold here?" She said through chattering teeth.

She didn't know it, but the fog was starting to make her see things. Up ahead, she saw someone, and tried to make out who it was. The fog cleared a tiny bit, and what she saw...was herself.

"Is that….me?!" She said.

But it didn't look quite like her. She was kind of shorter, a little more cartoony looking, and was smiling and waving at her. And it was a very creepy smile.

"Um...what is this? This is weird." Tari said nervously.

This version of herself that she saw then began to transform. This illusion then began to morph into a giant scorpion.

"This has just gotta be an illusion, just like Chris said, right?!" She said, now really scared for her life.

But it sure didn't feel like an illusion, when the scorpion tries to impale her with its tail. Tari luckily jumps out of the way, not wanting to find out if it is. After that, she starts running away quickly,

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tari was seen shaking in fear. "I really hate Chris right now."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If you thought that Tari was struggling in there, most of the others werent having it any easier. There was more than visual illusions. Charlie was running away from a giant boulder coming towards her, Edgeworth was taking careful steps to avoid stepping on traps that would shoot spears out of the wall. Geralt was facing down a fire breathing dragon, and sliced its head clean off. DIO was destroying whole hordes of botchlings with no struggle.

Katakuri was making sure to avoid all threats within. He used his Observation Haki to help guide him, and sense the presence of almost everything and everyone in there. He senses the danger everyone is going through, but sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do for them right now. He especially hoped Charlie and Wendy wete okay.

But now, in front of him, there was a threat that the pirate couldn't avoid. In front of him was a massive snake.

"But now, I guess I have to worry about myself." Katakuri said, looking up at the serpent. "Been a while since I've killed something. Hope I'm not too rusty."

Using his powers, he pulls his trident, Mogura, out of his body. (His mochi body allows him to store items in it) He then turns his arm into mochi and begins twisting the arm holding the weapon.

Jumping towards the snake, he untwists his arm, with the trident now turning into a powerful drilling stab.

"MOCHI THRUST!"

This blows a hole through the serpent's torso, and it falls to the ground dead.

"Geez." Katakuri said, putting his weapon back inside his body. "I barely tried for that one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Honestly, with people as strong as me, and people like Deadpool who can't die, Chris thinks he can throw whatever he wants at us." Katakuri said. "But it seems to me he's losing his touch."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cinder was looking kind of frustrated. Walking through the maze, it gave her some time to think. Here she was, being DIO's most loyal ally throughout most of the game. And yet, some of the toughest opponents, like Geralt and Katakuri, were still in the game. They could've been gone already, but DIO likes to do things in his own special way. Other tough cookies such as Tatsumaki and 18 were easy to eliminate, so why was this different?

As of late, DIO was starting to get her last nerves. The reason she wanted to work with him in the first place was to rule this game, but she was beginning to wonder who really was running the show.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This game would've been easier if we'd done things my way." Cinder said. "When he got to pick who left, he chose some kid just to teach her a lesson. My patience is beginning to run short."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh? Who are you?" Spinel asked.

Spinel had hid a dead end, and came across a villain from another world.

The person was a muscular man with olive green skin and flaming red hair. He had black and silver armor, a red cape, with him, he carried a giant sword.

"Oh? My name is Ganondorf." He said. "And I don't take kindly to strangers down here. I've finally broken free and I'm looking for a way out. But now…." Ganondorf then points his sword towards Spinel.

"...I can take a break and blow off some steam."

"Oh, so you're looking for a fight, huh?" Spinel asked him, stretching her fists to giant size. "Then let's brawl, Ganon-dork!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn! Another dead end!" Edward cried. "Where is the way out?!"

After all of the walking, Ed hit his fourth dead end.

"You said you were looking for the way out, hm?"

Edward turned around and saw an unfamiliar figure. It was a man in silver, bladed, samurai armor. He wore a helmet with a mask that covered his mouth, a purple cape, and had gauntlets with sharp claws at the end.

"Huh? Are you that Wolverine guy that Deadpool is always talking smack about?" Edward asked.

"No, you fool!" The man said. "I am Shredder. And I demand that you show me the way out! If you refuse….then you will exit this prison in a body bag."

"No way, pal!" Edward replied. He touches the ground and makes a spear from it, expecting a fight. "I ain't taking orders from a punk like you!"

"Then it looks like I have to do this hard way." Shredder said, baring his claws. "Do your worst….runt."

And that's what set Ed off. This next scene was removed by the author due to how violent it was.

A few minutes later, Shredder was seen on the ground, all beaten up and defeated. Edward stood triumphant, but still very furious.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SMALL AGAIN! I'M AN ADULT, DAMMIT! CALL ME SMALL AGAIN, AND I'LL BURY YOU A THOUSAND FEET UNDER!"

Finally calming down, Ed dusts himself off and keeps looking for the exit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"The next time someone calls me short in any capacity, I'll send them flying straight into the stratosphere!" Ed fumed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ho hum, it's a wonderful day for killing!" Deadpool sang, leaving a massive pile of dead monsters in his wake. As he was making his way through the prison, he couldn't help but wonder how quiet it was. And that led him to think how alone he felt right now.

Sure he made friends with some of the people here. He liked Ed and Katakuri, and their friends, and his wife Shiklah, but he just wished he could still hang out with the first true friend. I mean, Ed's advice from a couple episodes ago had been running around deep in the merc's warped mind. It then made him think how much he hates DIO. Who knows, as long as he didn't get out of the maze first, then DIO's as good as gone.

"Man, wonder how Spinel is doing." He said to himself. "Maybe

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wendy was backing away slowly in fear from who was facing her down.

One who towered over her was an overly muscular man with spiky green hair, baggy white pants, and a blank, murderous look in his eyes. (It's the original Broly)

"Why are you running, little girl?!" Bro my asked, walking closer and closer to her. "I just want to play a game. It's called 'DIE'!"

But Wendy was too busy to tell him that that joke was terrible. He intimidated her, sure, but she didn't want to run away, when this was a chance to hopefully put her training to good use.

"Are you just all talk and no action?!" Broly asked. He then kicked Wendy with enough force to send her crashing into the wall.

"Ha ha ha, little girl go crash!"

"You're one cruel jerk, Chris." Wendy said, getting the strength to get back up.

Looking up at Broly, she takes a deep breath and remembers what she learned. Just like Katakuri, her arms are coated in a black armor. She was using Armament Haki!

After that, she uses one of her enchantments, to power up her enhanced arms.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…Ile Arms!"

She then lunges towards Broly, and her Haki and magic enhanced arms get cloaked in a whirlwind, and strikes him with her fingers.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

The impact causes the massive Saiyan to go flying through multiple walls. There was no way it killed him, but he was surely not going to be back up for a few minutes.

"Wow…." Wendy said, looking at her arm as it turned back to normal. "Thanks, Katakuri. Maybe just now, I improved, just a little bit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"If only he could've seen me." Wendy said. "I'm sure he'd be proud of me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We flash over several scenes of how some of the other contestants were faring.

DIO was seen smashing through walls with his Stand, preferring to take the easy way to the end.

"At least I have the punch, to back up my talk."

Charlie was seen scorching giant rats that were chasing her. Cinder shot down giant birds that were trying to swoop down on her. Edgeworth was busy trying to run from a flood that was coming for him. Tari had just narrowly avoided walls that were closing in on her.

Katakuri, though, had been busy facing a giant stone golem that was blocking his way. After one Power Mochi, the beast crumbled to pieces.

"Come on, with monsters this weak, how do you expect to keep criminals trapped down here? Huh?"

He then noticed ahead of him that there was a staircase that went up.

"Could that lead to the exit?"

There was only one way for him to find out. He climbs the stairs and comes across a door at the top. It said 'EXIT' in big red letters.

"Is this really the end?" He asked skeptically. "Or is this just a sick trick?"

Stepping through the door, he came across a room with monitors showing footage from different sections of the prison.

"Congratulations, Katakuri." Chris said, walking up to him. "You were the first to escape the prison. Invincibility is yours tonight."

"Well….that's good." Katakuri said. He then looked at the monitors. "But in all honesty, that prison isn't that good at detaining anyone. In my world, there's an underwater prison that's about a hundred times more deadly than that."

"Hey, I didn't build the prison." Chris said defensively. "It just came with the island. And you're a freaking strong guy, so it's no wonder you breezed through it."

"Well, can I at least change out of this jumpsuit? I'm still surprised you manage to find clothes in my size."

Chris shook his head. "Nope. You have to stay here and wait until everyone else gets out of there. So grab a seat and watch the show."

"I hope you guys are alright." He muttered.

A moment later, someone else comes through the door. It was Edgeworth. He was out of breath, and his jumpsuit was a little tattered, but other than that, he was mostly unharmed.

"If I wanted to, I'd have that prison condemned and shut down" Edgeworth huffed.

"Hey, you wanna take another look at those contracts you guys signed?" Chris said smugly. "Because you don't have a leg to stand on."

The prosecutor just grumbles as he goes and sits down next to Katakuri.

"At least it's over." Katakuri told him.

"Tell that to the nightmares I might have after this."

After that, Cinder is the next one to exit the prison.

"Good job, Cinder. Unfortunately, Edgeworth and Katakuri already beat you to it."

"Well, which of them won?!" Cinder asked furiously.

"That would be me." Katakuri told her.

"Rrrrgggghhh!"

**(Meanwhile….)**

Geralt defeats a whole swarm of dragons with one slash. He jumped in the air and sliced their heads clean off like wet paper. After that, he finally reached the exit.

"Nice job, Geralt." Chris said. "I mean, that should be a cakewalk for you. Isn't monster killing your profession?"

"It was nothing." Geralt said humbly. "It's just good to know I've still got it."

A second later, everyone hears a giant roar that shakes the entire prison.

"What was that?!" Edgeworth asked.

Looking out the window, they see a massive, green, boar looking monster with horns and giant swords. Ganondorf had turned into his demon king form. He was so big that he towered over the entire maze.

Suddenly, Edward busts down the door, having finally escaped the prison.

"Who is that?!" He asked.

"Seems like Ganondorf was kept down here." Chris said.

"How can you be so casual about that?!" Katakuri yelled. "That thing looks extremely dangerous!"

Ganon is swinging his swords and stomps the ground. This causes huge chunks of the prison to fall apart and collapse. The structural foundation of it is starting to crumble as well.

"Well, you had better do something about it." Edgeworth told Chris. "If anyone in there dies, then I _can_ have you held accountable and put on trial."

"Okay, okay, I'll do something!" The host said. He then looks at the monitor and sees that most of the remaining competitors were close to the exit. Well, except for one.

Spinel was seen trying to take on Ganon, but she was fighting a losing battle. Ganon was just too strong for her. Probably even stronger than Megatron. (I don't know for sure)

"EVERYONE LISTEN!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker. "ALL OF YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! DUE TO AN UNFORSEEN THREAT, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone left in the prison looks and sees Ganon wrecking the place.

"Wait….he's not lying?!" Charlie said.

"Well, isn't this just dandy?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Ugh, what is that thing?" DIO asked. "But I'm getting out of here. Hopefully that thing kills some of these losers. That'll make the game a lot easier."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hate me all you want, I won't sugarcoat anything." DIO said. "I don't care what you all think about me. What matters is me standing at the top once this whole game is said and done."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, would you look at that, it's Ganon." Deadpool said casually. "Looks like MemeKing let his imagination run wild again."

Charlie was simply scrambling to get to the exit, but on the way encountered Wendy and Tari.

"Wait up, you guys!" Charlie said.

The both of them turn around when they hear her voice.

"Charlie!" Tari said. "We need to get out of here quickly!"

"Look!" Wendy pointed ahead and they saw a path that opened up due to Ganon's rampage. "Let's hurry!"

As the three of them were running, they encountered a couple of familiar faces. It was Edward and DIO.

"Why would you even keep someone like that down here?!" Ed exclaimed.

"High security prison my ass." DIO scoffed. "Good luck trying to keep something like that trapped down here!"

The five of them had now finally managed to reach the safe zone, and get to the exit. Once they reach it, they all fall on top of each other.

"We...finally made it!" Wendy said through short breaths.

"Are you guys alright?!" Katakuri asked.

"Yeah….we're fine." Charlie said, going up to him and hugging him. "I'm glad you're safe, too."

"Well, of course. I got here before everyone else."

"You WHAT?!" DIO snapped. That was just great. His worst enemy there had taken the win. And that leaves _him_ in a really precarious position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Damn it all to hell!" DIO yelled. "Now that freak is safe! Where does that leave me?! Once this is all over, I need to think of something!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like he's at the end of his rope." Katakuri said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadpool was one of the few people left in the prison. He was taking his time trying to get out, since he knew he couldn't die. But as he's walking and whistling, something grabs his attention.

Spinel was seen on the ground, looking like she took heavy battle damage. Ganon was standing over her, one of his swords raised up high, ready to land a killing blow. Spinel didn't even try to get up. She just decided to give up, and accept her fate.

But the mercenary wasn't going to let that happen. He rushes over to her and Ganon.

Everyone was watching what he was doing through the monitors.

"What is he doing?!" DIO asked.

"He's either being really brave, or being very stupid." Geralt said.

"No…" Wendy told them, "he's helping a friend."

Just as Ganon is about to hit Spinel, Deadpool jumps in and blocks with one of his katanas.

"DORIYAH!"

"What?!" Spinel asked, shocked from what she just saw.

"Back away from my friend, you overgrown pig!" Deadpool yelled.

For the both of them, time seemed to slow down. And Spinel's mind flashed back to the terrible things she said to Deadpool.

_"And now I'm all alone, again. "_

_"Don't bother. Don't even talk to me anymore. You're just another DIO."_

_"Why don't you just go back to DIO since he's so much better to hang around with than me!"_

_"If you experience what I've been through all my life, you'll see that it will take more than a sorry to fix anything."_

"Wait….you're helping me?" Spinel asked. "Even after everything that's happened?"

Deadpool looked back towards her while still holding off Ganon. "Of course. Even after all of that, you're still my friend. But everything you said to me was true. I was being like DIO, but not anymore! When this is said and done, I'm cutting ties with him!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was seen shouting incomprehensible obscenities in Japanese, and was red in the face. (I know he's British, but since he's from an anime, I thought this would be funny)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And with that, Deadpool takes his holy katanas, and…..

(Author's note: Wait a minute! Your weapons aren't holy!)

"Just write it down that they are!" Deadpool said. "Everyone who's played the Legend of Zelda knows that only holy weapons can kill Ganon. Do it!"

Sigh. Deadpool takes his "**holy**" katanas, leaps up into the air, and steps them into Ganon's chest.

"You must die!" Deadpool yelled in his best Ganon Cdi impression.

The beast lets out a pained screech and falls to ground in defeat. The impact causes the bedrock ceiling of the prison to start crumbling down.

"Come on!" Deadpool said. He picks up Spinel, throws her over his shoulder, and then he cheeses it the hell out of there to the exit. With the prison mostly demolished, they could see the exit to the prison in plain sight.

"Don't worry, pal! The exit is just over there!"

Just as a huge portion of the ceiling comes close to hitting them, they get through the door.

All he sees is Chris and everyone else was just staring in shock.

"Oh...good to see you guys are okay."

A moment later, the prison behind them completely breaks apart and caves in on itself. (Keep in mind, the area they were in was completely safe)

After setting Spinel on the ground, Wendy goes up to her and uses her magic to help treat any injuries she got.

"Hey….thanks. For saving me." Spinel said. "But why?"

"Didn't I say it before?" Deadpool told her. "We're friends, right?"

He looks at Edward, and he gives the merc a thumbs up.

"But I was wrong to do it all in the first place. I made a terrible mistake, and that's saying something. But as of now, no more lies, no more secrets, none of that. I meant everything I said before. I probably don't deserve it, but….do you think we could be friends again?"

They were all surprised to hear this speech from him. A couple of them were even tearing up. Even….me. (Sniff)

How does Spinel answer this? She stretches her arm to him and pulls him into a hug.

'Sure thing, you dummy."

The both of them then fist bumb as the others cheer for them.

Well, except for one person.

"Well, isn't this quite the happy ending?" DIO said. Everyone went silent from his question.

The vampire then looks towards Deadpool. "But you're forgetting something. What was that you said in the prison about cutting ties with me? You're going down the same path as Susie. Because as far as I know, you're not bailing out on me. You know very well what I'd do if you were to do that. Where are you gonna go? Besides her, who else do you have to back you up?"

"Oh, I'm not too worried." Deadpool told him. "Because you're not the only alliance in this game. Everyone else here besides Spinel and Geralt, are in this alliance that's been trying to take you down!"

The other members of this group looked at each other nervously. On top of giving DIO the business, he was revealing their alliance to him.

"Um, maybe you should quit while you're ahead." Tari told him. But Deadpool was on fire. He was doing what he does best. Running his mouth.

"Now it's seven of us against you and Cinder. You thought you'd get the last laugh, but it was I, Deadpool!"

DIO was so furious, he didn't know what to be mad about. Deadpool just pulled a Susie and quit, he got his friend back, there was a whole alliance out to get him….and Deadpool just stole his catchphrase.

"Well, everyone. What a day that was." Chris said. He then gestures to an elevator that's in the safe room. "Now, let's get the heck out of here. I'll see you all at elimination tonight. Remember, Katakuri won the challenge, so you can't vote for him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Way to tell him." Katakuri said. "But now it seems he knows about us. But then again, he stands no chance against us, especially now. And it won't even matter because he's as good as gone after this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"See? What'd I tell you?" Edward said. "Things take time. Good for him. And I'm glad we can put this crazy prison behind us.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After that, they were all finally above ground again, and away from that prison. They all finally got changed back into their regular clothes.

DIO was at the dock pacing back and forth, with a look of worry on his face. He was deep in thought trying to figure out what to do about tonight.

"You keep stressing like that, and it's going to harm your health."

DIO turns to see Cinder standing there.

"You're right." DIO told her. "It seems that Susie set a bad precedent. And what's worse is that that pelican eel is also safe. And also..."

You could practically see the lightbulb glow above his head. "Well, there is one way…"

He then whispers something into her ear.

"I guess…." Cinder said, sounding a bit skeptical. "But on one condition. You owe me. Just know that if I come to you for a favor."

"My dear, this is why you were always my favorite." DIO told her, getting that confident smirk of his. "Now they're really in for a surprise tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, everyone was gathered at the bonfire. They were all very confident in themselves. But they did notice DIO wasn't all that scared. They didn't know what was coming.

"Quite the crazy day." Chris told the group. "A prison break, a colorful cast of villains, and a friendship probably even stronger than before. The votes were not all that surprising. Now let's get to the main event."

"Katakuri, you won today's challenge, so you get the first marshmallow."

He tosses him the marshmallow, and the pirate casually catches it in his fanged mouth. He then continues to call out the rest of their names.

"Charlie"

"Geralt"

"Cinder"

"Tari"

"Edward"

"Wendy"

"Edgeworth"

"And Spinel"

That left Deadpool and DIO in the bottom two without marshmallows.

"DIO, Deadpool, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Deadpool, your actions today were very noble of you, but it put a major target on you. DIO, the target on you is bigger. You've orchestrated many eliminations, and even the viewers hate you."

"Readers." Deadpool corrected.

"Quiet. Anyway, the final marshmallow goes to….."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...De-"

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!"

Everyone turns to see DIO standing up, looking very sure of himself.

"Hate to burst your bubble," DIO said, "But I won't be leaving tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Edward asked. "Why's that?"

Everyone gasps as DIO pulls out the key that Cinder won in the Mario Kart race.

"Wait…._you_ have it?!" Charlie asked.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled. "How did you manage to get a hold of that key?! Is he even allowed to use it?!"

"Only as long as Cinder _willingly_ gave it to him, then it's fine." Chris said. "You did give it to him, right?"

"I did." Cinder answered.

"Then that means…." Spinel said.

"You sick bastard!" Katakuri growled.

"Exactly." DIO said, confirming their worst suspicions. "I'm safe. And going by that logic, the next person with the most votes….IS NONE OTHER THAN DEADPOOL!"

He then turns towards him and cheekily sticks his tongue out at him. "Sorry, but you're eliminated. Thanks for playing _my_ game."

Deadpool, honestly, took it well. He just stands up, and gives DIO a pat on the back.

"Well played." Deadpool said. "But just like Susie said, you won't win. Because me and her have something that you lack." As he said that, he looked over at his friends, and then towards Spinel.

"Get real." DIO scoffed. "In the end, it was I who won the ba-"

Deadpool interrupts DIO's monologue by punching him in the gut so hard that the vampire drops to the ground in pain and throws up.

"At least people like it when I run my mouth." Everyone cheers for him after this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now DIO really is going to pay!" Spinel seethed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I guess….I failed." Katakuri said, looking upset with himself. "I should've known he'd do something like this. I got too cocky. I promised to protect him and the others, but….I just couldn't. I'm sure we'll bounce back from this, but this is something I can't forgive myself for."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After that, Deadpool was loaded into the cannon. But he was still feeling in high spirits.

"Man, the readers aren't gonna like this." Deadpool said. "But we all know I'm coming back for next time."

"There better _not_ be a next time!" Edward said.

"Well….so long you guys. Kick DIO's butt for me. And for everyone else he took out."

"Things aren't going to be the same without you." Tari said.

"We won't let you down!" Wendy said.

"Don't you worry!" Spinel said. "I'm going to go all the way to the end! You can bet on that!"

"That's good to hear. And Spinel….thanks for everything. Just know you got other friends here by your side, but I'm still top of that list."

With that, Chris pushed the button, and Deadpool was sent flying through the air. "But as he was flying, he left one last message.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"

"Too bad." DIO said to Katakuri. "You suffered a heavy blow today. And now that I know your secret, I now know specifically who to set my sights on."

"Don't forget." Katakuri replied. "It's two versus six. And you're not gonna beat me, let alone them. Just watch your back."

"As should you, dogtooth."

After glaring at each other for a couple more seconds, both turn away, and everyone heads off to their cabins.

But DIO was not gonna give up yet. Katakuri may be strong on his own,

but he just showed his hand too early. His friends and, especially that demon and the mage, were his key weakness. And just like Jonathan, he was going to leave him alone and defenseless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man, you all are gonna hate me after this. I know I just eliminated practically everyone's favorite character. But his arc and his story were finished. But there are more plot threads we have yet to finish.**

**Wow. DIO had Cinder give him the invincibility key...but for a price.**

**Deadpool: Tch. Yeah. Who knows what that could lead to?**

**At least it wasn't all bad. You got your friend back, and everyone has more resolve to try harder.**

**Deadpool: Yeah. Even Donuts seems torn about it.**

**Yeah. Also, I wanted to make an announcement to all you readers. I wanted to drop a little more info about next season, so listen closely.**

**After thinking about it long and hard, I really want to make this next story bigger and better, so I'm doing a little tweaking with the cast. Don't worry, no one is getting replaced. I just wanted to **_**increase**_** it a tiny bit. After thinking about it for a while, I want next season's roster to be bigger than the original 26 of this one. There is two more newbies that didn't quite make the cut, joining the original twelve I picked, so it will be fourteen newbies instead. Who are they?**

**Mae Borowski, the Troubled Cat (Night in the Woods)**

**Allen Walker, the Exorcist (D. Gray Man)**

**Now the cast is really getting interesting. I liked these ideas originally, and I wanted to add them so bad. So the ones who sent these in, i hope you're excited.**

**Don't fret. Remember the honorable mentions I had? I'm still keeping them in mind for the future.**

**Not only are there fourteen newbies, I've now upped it to fourteen returnees as well, to keep it even. I also tweaked the poll so you could vote for that much. Hopefully, your favorite character gets to return, so every vote counts.**

**Deadpool: And we all know I'm probably at the top.**

**Don't jinx it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the episode, read and review, you know the drill. Next time we're going to have a game show. But what will the game be? All I'll say is that it's another automatic elimination.**

**Plus, I've got some challenges that some of you suggested that are coming soon. There's a Halloween themed challenge, a mountain climbing obstacle course, and most of all….a killing game. Puhuhuhuhuhu! And more coming soon.**

**Deadpool: I wish them the best of luck with all that. Well, until next time, stay awesome. This is Deadpool, signing off!**

**Hey! Quit stealing catchphrases. Sigh. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	20. Frenemies!

Episode 18: Frenemies!

**Man. You guys really miss Deadpool. But hey, at least it worked out for him. And there's always that chance he'll return. Aw, who am I kidding? We all know he will. I just hope you're ready for today's episode. It's a wild one. Not as wild as being captured by Cobra and stranded at sea. It's a long story.**

TheMasterKat: **As a fellow Yu-Gi-Oh fan, I hope DIO pays, too.**

1602jaw: **Shredder got curbstomped bad. And DIO's defeat does seem close, doesn't it?"**

That guy: **I added in the Doriyah after you mentioned it. At least Deadpool's arc came to a nice conclusion.**

Guest: **That wasn't the haunted house challenge. I'm still doing it closer to Halloween time. Don't worry.**

MonkeyBot54: **Yeah, we'll all miss him.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **I love the idea for a prison of fictional villains. There were other characters that I wanted to include, but didn't think they'd work out. Trust me. More fun is coming.**

Happiness studios:** Yeah, it did seem predictable. At least it wrapped up nicely. But DIO isn't gonna stop there.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi:** I wanted to do more with the villains, believe me. The thing with Deadpool did seem predictable, but I wanted to do a bit with his character. I love my comic relief characters, but there's more to him than you think. His ugly mug is very likely returning.**

**Now let's get it on with a fun episode! The final ten! Huzzah!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, it was lockdown for our campers. Everyone was forced to escape from an underground prison with fictional villains within. Through all of the trials they faced in it, it was Katakuri who came out the victor. But after that, things go awry as Ganon is wrecking the prison. But the real credit goes to Deadpool who helped Spinel against Ganon, and were finally friends again. However, Deadpool was duped by DIO, and DIO knows about Katakuri's alliance against him. We're now down to ten people left. Who will crack under the pressure today? Find out here in Total! Drama! Infinite!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two days since Deadpool's elimination, and you could feel the difference. Everyone was willing to try extra hard to avenge their friend.

But one was more determined than ever.

"Take that! And that! And that! Ya blood sucking jerk! How about one of these?!"

Edgeworth and Wendy were watching Spinel hitting a punching bag with a picture of DIO taped to it.

"Wow. She's really determined, isn't she?" Wendy said.

"Who could blame her?" Edgeworth said. "Her friend was unfairly eliminated, and she's determined to get back at him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Yeah, I miss Wade." Wendy said, looking a bit sad. "Sure, he was crazy and weird, but deep down, he's a pretty great guy.**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"From here on out, I'm going to give one hundred and ten percent effort to beat DIO." Spinel said. "I'm no pushover, and he better learn that real quick."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DIO is seen waking up from a good night's sleep. But he notices that something felt off. His eyed immediately go wide when he realizes that him and his mattress were floating on the open water. To make matters worse, the current was pulling him towards a waterfall.

"What the he-"

And all that could be heard was the vampire's scream across the island as he plummeted off the waterfall.

"What did you do?!" Edward asked Katakuri.

"I figured it'd be fine to let him sleep with the fishes." Katakuri said. But his tone about it was a little dark, to the point that Ed was a little startled. But he just shrugged it off for right now.

"That's…..a bit too cruel. But I…..guess he deserves it."

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Even though Ed and Deadpool talked about his girl problems, he figured he'd ask Katakuri, since he was currently in a relationship. So, he told him his plight.

"So let me get this straight." Katakuri said. "You've worked for the military, are a well experienced combatant with a lot of knowledge to back it up, and even taken on a literal God, and _you_ have girl problems?"

"Heh...hard to believe, isn't it?." Edward said sheepishly. "But that's right. Deadpool did give some advice, but I figured the next best thing would be coming to you. How did you and Charlie fall for each other?"

"Umm…." Katakuri said. He tried to figure out the best way to explain it. "That's a tough one. All my life, I've always been a loner, so I have practically _no_ experience with relationships, or giving advice about them. She helped me to stop living my life as someone I'm not, taught me to love and trust again, and we got to know each other from there. We're not too different from each other."

"Okay. I _think_ that helps, but that's you. We're both different people, so how does that help me?"

"See? I'm not the best with that. Seems I'm not good at anything lately."

"Are you still upset about what happened to Deadpool?!" Edward asked. "It's not your fault. None of us could've seen DIO pull a stunt like that. Don't blame it all on yourself."

"Hey guys." Tari said, walking up to them. "What's going on?"

"Oh….just chatting." Katakuri answered. "Right, Edward?"

"Yeah. Hey." Ed said, stammering a little bit. Katakuri just rolls his eyes. Ed then begins reciting elements in order to think of something else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"The both of them are already good friends, so he's got that going for him." Katakuri said. "On another note, I can't stop thinking it was my fault that DIO got the best of us. But he won't get that chance again."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Boys seem really complicated." Tari sighed. "I really like Ed a lot, but I'm not sure if I should tell him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DIO was finally back at camp, and was soaking wet from his dive off a waterfall. As he was wringing the water out of his jacket, Cinder was watching this, and found this a little bit funny. Not that she'd tell him.

"Had a bad morning?" Cinder asked teasingly.

"No." DIO said bitterly. "Jokes are only funny when they're pulled on anyone but me."

"So? What do you plan to do now that it's the two of us versus everyone else?"

"If you think I'm worried, guess again." DIO said. "Sure, we lost a member, but the ones who are gone were lost causes. Just like Susie, we'll show that we're better off without Deadpool."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You said that about Susie, and look at what happened." Cinder said**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anyway, I'm curious as to what you intend to do now." Cinder asked.

"I've got a couple of good options." DIO replied. "I can tell that Katakuri felt hurt when Deadpool left. He's very protective of his friends and loved ones. But there's a couple of them that mean a lot to him. It's Charlie and Wendy. I go for them, and it'll break him. Even Edward has been getting under my skin as of late, and there seems to be someone he likes too. That Tari girl. They're so close, it's weird that they're not a couple. I have plenty of options to go for, and good ideas on how to dispose of them."

DIO was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "Listen up, competitors!" Chris called. "Meet me at the amphitheater in ten minutes! And make sure you're ready for _anything_!"

"This discussion is to be continued." DIO said.

**(Ten minutes later…..)**

Everyone finally made it to amphitheater just as Chris had instructed. But the place was designed to look like a game show. There were ten seats and desks with each competitors' name on them. Above those seats, thete was a giant electronic board that had pictures of the 16 eliminated losers. And it was all very colorful and flashy. Chris stood there, wearing a nice black suit.

"Weird to see you all fancied up." Edward said.

"Hey, I make this look good." Chris said defensively, straightening the suit out. "Anyway, welcome to today's challenge!"

"It's like an entire crayon box is hurting my eyes." Wendy said, looking at how colorful the stage now looked.

"Hey, it's supposed to look like that! Better get used to it, because this challenge will test your willpower, and how badly you want to win. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the new game show, Frenemies!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hmm. A game show this time, huh?" Edgeworth said. "Could be interesting. But with Chris running it, interesting will take a new name."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, would everyone please take a seat."

Everyone then sits at each of their designated seats.

"Welcome to Frenemies!" Chris announced. "This game will be testing how far you each are willing to go to win. But it will also be a nod to season one's triple dog dare challenge, as you can see up on that board."

They all groan as they look up to see the pictures of everyone who left the show this season.

"In no particular order, here's our losers. Mercy, Glass Joe, Popo, Android 18, Sora, Dororo, Nicole, Nomad, Russel, Rick, King Harkinian, Susie, Nana, Elena, Deadpool, and Tatsumaki. The rules are simple. Everyone will take turns to press a button as we flash over each of their pictures. Whoever it lands on, you have to perform a dare that one of them came up with. And we got a _lot_ from them. You'll be getting dares from your former friends and enemies, hence the name."

"Sounds easy, considering many of them aren't that bright." DIO said, making fun of them. "They'll probably think of the easiest dares."

"But there are a few changes from how we originally did it." Chris continued. "You can't pass dares to other people, and you don't get anything for completing the dare. However, if you refuse, you will receive a strike."

To demonstrate, an X flashes on each of their seats, followed by a buzzing noise.

"This challenge has no winner, but there will be a loser. If you get three strikes, you will be automatically eliminated."

The whole group gasped at this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's throwing another automatic elimination challenge at us?!" Charlie groaned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, this just made things a lot easier." Tari said sarcastically. "Really takes all the pressure away."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So really, all you have to do is last as long as possible until someone can't do it anymore." Cinder said. "And giving you three strikes, you have to choose carefully if there's a dare you absolutely don't want to do. Let's just see what these guys came up with."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anybody have any questions before we begin?" Chris asked.

No one said anything. They were each ready to get this over with. This was probably going to push them to their utmost limits.

Chris just smiles. "Good. I like that determination you all have. You all wouldn't have gotten this far without it. Too bad that will end for one of you today. Katakuri, for winning the last challenge, you have the honor of starting us off!"

"Less of an honor, and more of a punishment if you ask me." Katakuri mumbled. He then puts his hand over the button at his table to get ready.

"Let the game begin!"

A light begins flashing randomly over each former competitor's picture. Katakuri concentrates and hits the button. When he does, it stops on Elena.

"Okay, let's see what kind of dare Elena came up with." Chris said. He then picks up a card to read her dare. "Ooh, we're starting off strong. Elena's dare is to reveal an embarrassing secret about yourself. Do you even have one, considering we discovered what your mouth looks like? You're practically an open book."

That was a good point. Did he even have any other secrets? Everyone watched in anticipation as Katakuri tried to think of something.

"Okay. You want embarrassing, then here it is. I got something that I'm not proud of." Katakuri said. This was something he was a bit hesitant to talk about, but didn't want to get a strike in the beginning of this. "It's about….how I got these scars on my face."

"Really?!" Ed asked. "I just assumed you got it in battle or something. Whatever happened can't be that embarrassing."

"Oh, this should be worth a good laugh." DIO said.

And so, he told them the story. "When I was three years old, I stuffed my mouth with so many donuts that it….tore my cheeks apart."

Silence. Complete and utter silence from everyone.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Well, except for one. DIO was laughing his butt off. "So the reason you look like a freak is because you're a gluttonous slob?!"

"How about you shut your trap!" Spinel yelled to DIO. "Just wait until _you_ have to do one of these!"

"Good timing!" Chris said. "DIO, it's your turn!"

"That must've been really hard to go through." Wendy said to Katakuri.

"It's fine." Katakuri reassured. "I'm used to people pointing and laughing. There's only one difference between him and those other people."

"What's that?"

Katakuri's face suddenly darkened. "He's still alive."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That was weird, even for him." Wendy said. "For the past couple of days, he's felt….different. I'm worried, but I know he's strong. So whatever funk he's him, he'll hopefully pull through."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Very well. Let's see what these losers have in store for me." DIO said confidently. As the light flashes over all of the pictures, he casually slams the button and it lands on Sora.

"Sora's dare is to walk through a maze of tasers. Blindfolded."

DIO is taken to the side to see a contraption that the Ginyu Force set up. It was a makeshift ceiling with a bunch of tasers with the safety turned off dangling on ropes.

As Ginyu was putting the blindfold on him, Jeice got an idea. "Ooh, spin him around while you're at it! That will make this more fun!"

"Jeice, you're a genius!" Ginyu exclaimed. "Men, spin him around!"

"Hey!" DIO shouts. "What are you brutes-"

But DIO couldn't get that sentence out as they began spinning him around, and then pushed him into the tasers. DIO struggles and spasms as he tries to go through the trap. Keep in mind that DIO can't see, and he's dizzy as hell.

"Even though I don't like him, I feel kind of bad for him." Charlie said, as DIO reached the other side.

Once he got across, everyone saw DIO on the ground, twitching, spasming, and frothing at the mouth from all the electric shocks he just endured.

"You feeling okay, buddy?" Chris asked, looking over him. All DIO could do was twitch in pain.

"Perhaps, maybe we shouldn't have spun him around." Ginyu said sheepishly.

"Maybe someone should help him" Tari obviously suggested

"I guess I'll help him. But only this once." Geralt said. "Only because I'm not heartless like him."

The witcher pulls out one of his home brewed potions and pours it into DIO's mouth.

"It's best that you don't know what's in this, but this should help you."

A few seconds after ingesting it, DIO finally stops shaking and calms down. But he stands up and begins yelling at Geralt.

"I do not need your pity!" DIO snapped. "Nor one of your gross concoctions!"

"Your welcome." Geralt said bluntly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO was seen writing something down. "Note to self. Get revenge on that Sora fellow, and that whole group of power ranger rejects."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, now that DIO is no longer a human battery, we can get this ball rolling again." Chris said. "Wendy, you're up next."

"Oh, uh, okay then." Wendy said, sounding a bit nervous about it.

She presses the button, and it stops on Rick.

"Ooooh!" Chris said, reading the dare. This was gonna be a good one. "For Rick's dare, Wendy has to drink an entire bottle of 190 proof vodka."

This gets another gasp from everyone.

"I-is it that bad?" Wendy asked nervously.

"That's 190% alcohol!" Charlie told her. "A normal human wouldn't be able to handle a whole bottle of that!"

"Not to mention she's twelve!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "That is not right!"

"I can't really hold my liquor." Wendy said. (She drank in one of the OVAs, and it was too much for her. I don't condone underage drinking, just so everyone knows. This is played for laughs)

"That's going too far!" Katakuri yelled.

"Hey, don't blame me." Chris said defensively. "Rick was the one who came up with this dare. Not me. So, are you gonna do it, Wendy? Or take the strike?"

"Uhh…." Wendy didn't really want to do this. But she wanted to prove she's strong.

"I'll do it!"

"You've got a lot of guts, kid." Geralt said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Too bad she's probably going to be puking them up." Edward said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A bottle of Everclear vodka was brought out for the young mage.

"Um….will it still count if I throw it up?" Wendy asked, beginning to have second thoughts.

"As long as you get it all down first." Chris. "You can still back down if you want. Even I wouldn't want to do it."

"Don't doubt me. I'm going in." Wendy said. She opens it up, and takes a gulp, but recoils in disgust. "Ack! It burns!" But she went back to chugging it down. Everyone watches with amazement as the twelve year old slowly but surely downs an entire bottle of vodka. Once she finishes the entire bottle, Wendy falls on her back, and the world around her feels like it's spinning.

"Ahahahaha! I *hic* feel dizzy!" Wendy groaned.

"Are you okay?!" Tari asked.

"I'll be…. *hic* fine." Wendy said, trying to get back up. Her face looked flushed. Surprisingly, she wasn't drunk, but she did feel a bit funny. Without warning, she began throwing up.

"Well, she did drink it all in the first place." Chris said. The host was doing his best to not get sick from this sight. "So she passed!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Ooooooohhhhhh." Wendy groaned, holding her stomach in pain. "I just don't see how Cana can drink *hic* way more than that."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are you holding up?" Katakuri asked.

"It's good that it's all out of my system." Wendy said weakly. "But I'm not quite feeling at 100%."

"Okay, Spinel. It's your turn." Chris said.

"Bring it on!" The gem said determinedly.

Spinel slams the button as it lands on Deadpool.

"Alright. Let's see what you got in store for me, pal."

"Deadpool's dare is to go to another fanfiction, and vandalize it with graffiti."

"How come she gets a dare that isn't painful?!" DIO complained. "That sounds easy!"

"For your information, mine wasn't." Katakuri said.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Spinel said. "This one actually sounds like it could be fun!"

Now being given a can of green spray paint, a green portal is opened up that looks similar to one of Rick's portals. (Don't ask how. Fanfiction logic, I guess)

"Wish me luck, guys!" Spinel said, as she fearlessly hopped into the portal.

**(The world of Total Drama Cruise….)**

Hopping out of the portal, Spinel realizes she's on the deck of a cruise liner.

"Huh. Wonder where that portal took me." But she didn't have time to think about it. With a mischievous grin, she shakes the can of spray paint, and sprays it on the nearest wall. She writes "What's up, chumps?"

"Okay, not bad, not bad. But let's see if I can up the ante."

She sneaks over to another part of the ship, and keeps on vandalizing. She keeps spraying funny messages across the ship. "They said "Spinel was here" "Clean me" "What a mess" among others.

"Leave it to Deadpool to think of something fun for me to do."

But then she heard a voice.

"Hey, who're you?!"

Spinel jumped with surprise and saw several people staring. It was quite an assortment of colorful characters.

"My my, who might you be?" Alastor asked. Spinel was a bit creeped out by how much the demon was smiling at her.

"Oh….uh…..just, y'know...passing through." Spinel said nervously, trying to play it cool.

"Are _you _the one who's been spraying all those messages across the ship?" Eva asked.

Welp, the jig is up. Time to come clean.

"Sigh. Yes. But I was just doing it for a dare!"

"A dare, huh?" Ryuko said, to which Spinel nodded. "Seems reasonable."

"That doesn't really explain who she is, or where she came from." Sanji said.

"I'm from another world." Spinel explained. "My name is Spinel. I'm a gem. I'm busy doing a challenge for this show called Total Drama."

"But….that's the show _we're _on." Armin told her. "How can that be if we've never seen you before?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"A while back, I remember Deadpool talking about alternate worlds hosting this show." Spinel said. "Guess these guys must be competing in one of those worlds. Ugh, thinking about it is making my brain hurt."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I for one _don't_ trust her." Aqua said accusingly.

"Hey, leave her alone." Yuka said, defending Spinel.

"Wait!" Spinel pleaded. "I don't mean anyone any harm! My friend Deadpool had me do it! I'm just going to be leaving now!"

"Ignore her." Ryuko told Spinel, gesturing towards the goddess. "Anyway, you seem like an okay person. Or gem. Or….whatever it is you are. I guess we'll see you, then."

"Maybe she's another one of those Cobra guys!" Starscream yelled. "I don't trust you either! You seem very suspicious!" It looked as though he was going to apprehend her. He started walking towards her.

This guy reminded Spinel a lot of Megatron. If there's one thing she took from their fight against him, it's that Transformers are not to be messed with. Especially Megatron's personal right hand man. Too bad DIO killed him.

"Oh crud! Time for me to go! Smoke bomb!"

Spinel tried to throw down the spray can and have it explode, but it accidentally hit Starscream in the face.

"Ow! You're gonna pay for that!

After that, she ran off, looking for the portal back while Starscream chased after her. Everyone else stood stunned in surprise.

"Well, that was sha-weird." Lightning said, breaking the silence.

Running as quickly as she could, Spinel finds the portal back, and jumps through. The portal closes shut as soon as Starscream gets close to it.

"You got lucky this time!" Starscream seethed. "Next time we meet, you're dead!"

**(Back in the Infinite world)**

Spinel finally comes back through the portal.

"Wow. What a trip that was." Spinel said, and then busted out laughing that she gave Starscream the slip.

"Good job." Chris told her. "You passed the dare."

"What kind of world did she even go to, anyway?" Edward asked.

"Oh, just one that I personally picked." Chris said. "It was also a little payback for that garbage attack a couple weeks back. But let's not worry about that right now. Geralt, it's your turn."

"Hmm. Very well."

Geralt closes his eyes, and let's his luck decide as the light flashes over the pictures. Pressing it, it lands on Popo.

"For Popo's dare, you must eat thirty hot dogs that have been left on the bathroom floor."

"Eeeeeeewwwww!" Most of them cried. Geralt was still undeterred.

"This gives me the perfect chance to show off some more of my recipes." Ginyu said, bringing out a platter of thirty hot dogs that were dropped on the bathroom floor.

"What do you mean by recipe?" Geralt asked. He was being surprisingly calm about this.

"I used rat meat." Ginyu explained. "Just like the rat kebabs we made."

"You're really going to eat that?!" Charlie asked.

"I've eaten worse." (I mean, have you seen what he puts in his potions?)

Geralt simply grabs the hot dogs, and starts wolfing them down, one by one. Most of them couldn't really watch this nasty spectacle, yet his iron stomach was holding up well. A couple minutes later, the witcher finishes the plate of disgusting hot dogs.

"Whoa. You actually did it." Chris said. "Is there nothing you guys won't do?!

Geralt just answers with a small belch.

"Can we just move on already?!" Cinder asked angrily. Speaking for everyone else, she wanted to move on.

"Okay, okay." Chris That last one was pretty gross. Edward, you're up now."

"Well, let's hope it's not as bad." Ed said confidently. The alchemist pushes the button, and it lands on Susie.

"Susie's dare is to drink a glass of….….expired milk."

Even though that sounds very gross, there's only one word that Ed took away from it.

Milk. His worst enemy. Edward has always had a disdain for milk.

"No." Ed said sternly. "I'm not doing it. I. Hate. Milk."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. "You'll get a strike if you don't."

"I don't care if it's expired, or expertly made." Edward said, beginning to raise his voice. "I'm not drinking a gross, opaque white liquid that's secreted by a cow."

"That explains a lot." DIO said. "Maybe if you drank your milk like a good boy, you wouldn't be such a pipsqueak."

DIO_ just_ had to hit the short button. Ed tries to charge at him, but Katakuri holds him back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'LL SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE WOULDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN ATOMS THROUGH THE WATER?!"

"He's trying to provoke you." Katakuri said, trying to calm Ed down. "Don't listen to his words. Calm down!"

Chris just glared at Ed. "Edward. _Shut up_. It's obvious you won't drink the milk. So, you will take your first strike."

With a loud buzzing noise, an X appears on his desk.

"Stupid DIO." Edward mumbled, having calmed down a bit from his _little_ tantrum.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're short at all." Tari told him.

"Well…..thanks." Ed replied, actually smiling a little. "Glad to see someone doesn't think I'm short."

"Alright, it's Cinder's turn!"

The maiden gets prepared, and pushes the button. This time, it lands on Tatsumaki.

"For this dare, you have to eat an entire tablespoon of ground up cinnamon." Chris said.

"Doesn't seem all that hard." Cinder said confidently.

"Seems to me like you've never seen the viral videos of people doing this." Chris told her. "This is gonna get funny really fast."

A spoonful of powdered cinnamon was brought out for her. Guess she never saw those videos, because she bravely eats the cinnamon. Unfortunately for her, the cinnamon begins to dry her mouth and throat. Plus, breathing it in causes Cinder to cough and gag, feeling as though she was choking.

Cinder was coughing up cinnamon dust, and banging her fist on the table in agony. Though none of them were hoping she'd die from this, they found this pretty funny.

"Okay, someone get her some water." Chris said to the Ginyu Force. "She passed it."

A glass of water was brought to Cinder, and she quickly drank it.

"Laugh it up now, scum!" She said, breathing heavily. "But I bet you that's not the worst dare on there!"

"Next up, we have Edgeworth!" Chris announced.

The prosecutor calmly pressed the button, and it stopped on the King.

"The King's dare is to get kicked in the groin by a kangaroo."

The look on Edgeworth's face was sheer horror. An average human like him would probably die if one of those kicked him in the family jewels. And it didn't help that the Ginyu Force brought in _said_ kangaroo.

The mammal looked very ticked off, and was trying to destroy the cage it was in.

"N-no." Edgeworth managed to say. I….think I'll pass."

"Hey, there's no harm in refusing." Chris told him. "But your lack of pain is your lack of gain. That's a strike for you. It's now Charlie's turn."

Now that Charlie was up next, she hits the button and it lands on Dororo.

"For this, you must keep a whole bucket of ice in your pants for two minutes."

"Easy-peezy." Charlie said, as a bucket of ice was brought out. She turns around, and pours all of the ice in her pants. For the next two minutes, she easily manages to last that long.

"Congratulations." Chris said. "Though I figure coming from a fiery place like Hell gives you an advantage in that regard. But you succeeded, nonetheless."

Before the first round could wrap up, this left Tari as the last one to perform a dare.

"I guess I'm the only one who has yet to do one. I hope I don't get a bad one."

Tari gets ready and watches the light flash. Pressing the button, it lands on Nana.

"Wow." Chris said, reading the card.

"Is it that bad?" Tari asked nervously.

"It's not dangerous by any means. For this dare, you must...kiss the person standing right next to you."

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaat?!" She cried. Looking around, the only people beside her was DIO on her left and Edward on her right.

"But it says more." Chris continued. "Both parties have to say how much they liked it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Why me?!" Tari cried.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, there was no way she was going to lock lips with DIO.

"Don't even try, you stupid little duckling." DIO threatened.

That left Edward as the only other option. The both of them looked at each other, each of them very red in the face. And very quiet.

"Lets make this interesting." Chris told them. "If you two don't do it, then you will _both_ get a strike.

"That's not fair!" They both said.

Ed already had a strike. If they didn't do this, then he would have two, and be at more risk of leaving.

"I don't want that to happen!" Tari cried. "I don't….want you to leave."

"Huh?" Ed asked.

Tari felt even more nervous than before. "I just don't want you to go. Because I….care about you too much to let that happen."

"Thanks." Edward said. "Because I….care too. But if it helps the both of us, then...I guess we have to…..kiss."

Ed then remembered the advice that Deadpool gave him.

_"Make the first move. Girls like that."_

He then sighed, and just blurted it out.

"Before we do this, let me tell an amazing person like you something. Tari, I love you. All this time we've spent together has made me see that. You're an amazing woman, and….I just can't picture going forward on this show without you."

Silence. Everyone was silent from his words. Now Ed was looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Now he was sweating nervously. He said it. He just said it. Then he remembered the other thing Deadpool told him.

_"Or I could be wrong."_

But how does Tari respond? With happy tears in her eyes she lifts his face up….and kisses him. After realizing what she's doing, he kisses her back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hmph. Took them long enough." Katakuri said. "Guess all he needed was to take the initiative."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"They look so adorable together." Charlie gushed. "Good for them."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I ship it so hard!" Deadpool said. "Way to go, Ed!"**

**(Hold up! What are you doing here?! You're out of the game!)**

**"Just let me have this moment!"**

**(Geez. Whatever, then.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Damn." DIO said. "Things just got slightly more difficult. But am I worried? Not at all. One of these guys will crack under pressure soon enough."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This lasts for about twenty seconds until they finally broke apart.

"So do I." Tari said. "Sorry for not admitting it sooner.

The both of them smile at each other.

"Same here. Let's make a promise to each other." Ed told her. "Let's be there for each other. And fight to the finish. No matter what this game throws at us."

"Yeah."

"Good for you two." Chris said to them. "And I can tell that you two really enjoyed it. So you guys pass. Now, we will begin the next round. Katakuri, it's back to you."

"Let's get this one over with." Katakuri grunts.

But Katakuri lands on Deadpool this time around.

"Well, second time we get a dare from him today." Chris said. "For his dare, you have to look at an entire fan art gallery of yourself. And you must say something good about it."

"Hmm. That might be the easiest dare all day." Katakuri said confidently.

A projector and board to display it on were brought out. The projector turns on and goes through a slideshow of fan art of the pirate.

It was starting off simple as he watched the slideshow. There were pictures of him either snacking on donuts, or just being a straight up badass.

But then it started to get weird from there. He saw images of OCs being with him, he saw female versions of himself, and _stuff_ with him and the rival he has back in his home world.

His face contorted in shock and disgust as the pictures he saw began to get more crazy, make him more uncomfortable, and….I won't say what else he saw, or else I'd have to raise the age rating of this story. (It's already hard enough keeping it like this with certain characters in this, not to mention some people who're joining next time)

"Okay, are we done yet?!" Katakuri asked. "This is making me rethink my existence! I enjoy that I'm so popular! Now please! Enough!"

"Okay, he's had enough. Shut it off."

The equipment was wheeled out of there, while Katakuri contemplated getting therapy.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Wendy told him.

"I just….want today to be over already." Katakuri responds.

"Looks like I'm up next." DIO said.

He then landed on the Nomad.

"For this date, you must cover yourself in honey, and let bees swarm all over you."

"Bring it on!"

_Montage Time_

DIO was slathered in honey, and had bees swarming him for five minutes. He passed with flying colors.

Wendy had to do a dare from Nicole where she had to eat her least favorite food, which is pickled plums. Just the sight of them made her lips pucker, and she refused, earning her first strike.

Spinel then performed Glass Joe's dare of licking a year old lolipop." Having no taste buds helped, and she passed.

Geralt performed Russel's dare to pretend to be a cat. He was on all fours, meowed, licked his paw, and hissed. He passed.

Edward had to do Mercy's dare and wear his clothes inside out. Another pass.

Cinder had to do 18's dare and eat a cockroach. She refused, and took a strike.

Edgeworth had to do Popo's dare and drink an entire jar of pickle juice. It wasn't pleasant, but he passed.

Charlie had to do the King's dare of calling a Chinese restaurant and ordering a pizza. She nailed it.

Tari needed to do Rick's dare and apply peanut butter to her face. Whether it was crunchy or creamy is up to you to decide. But she did it.

Katakuri had to do another dare of Deadpool's, (he made the most dares out of all of them) and perform 24-Hour Cinderella from Yakuza 0, and in the same outfit Majima wore when he performed it. He looked flashy as hell while doing it, and passed.

(I've been playing the Yakuza series recently, and I loved this scene, and wanted to have someone perform it.)

DIO had to do Dororo's dare and compliment Katakuri's face. DIO refused, and got a strike, to which he replied, "You can't polish a turd."

Wendy had to do Susie's dare, which was to pretend she was in a Toyota commercial and sing "I love what you do for me, Toyota!" Though she had no idea what she was singing about, she passed.

Spinel had to do Sora's dare and eat a raw egg with chocolate drizzled on it. Again, she had a clear advantage.

Geralt had to Mercy's dare and wear lipstick. Is there really nothing this guy won't do?! Another solid pass.

Edward did Nicole's dare to peel a potato with no hands. He used his mouth to do it, and succeeded.

Cinder had to do Elena's dare and lick a dirty tire. No way she was gonna do that. A second strike for her.

Edgeworth had to do the Nomad's dare and fight a bear. If he wasn't going to let a kangaroo kick him, he was surely not going to wrestle a bear. He got another strike.

Charlie had to do Tatsumaki's dare and read the newspaper out loud in the most seductive voice she had. She did it from cover to cover, even the comics.

Tari had to do Glass Joe's dare and eat a plate of spaghetti with no hands. She already had peanut butter on her face, so this got really messy for her. But she passed.

Katakuri had to do the King's dare and drink powdered koolaid mix from the toilet. He quickly refused, and took a strike.

DIO had to do Susie's dare and dress up like a princess. (She was hoping DIO would get this.) DIO was now dressed in a pink dress, high heels, a crown, and makeup. Don't worry, everyone had a good laugh and made sure to get pictures.

"All part of the plan." DIO said through gritted teeth.

Wendy had to do Nana's dare and eat a can of dog food. She did it, and came close to throwing up for the second time that day. Her stomach wasn't going to be the same after today.

Spinel had to do Elena's dare and compliment something about her least favorite person there, which is DIO.

Begrudgingly, Spinel said, "You have a….really good sense of style."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn right I do." DIO floated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Geralt performed Russel's dare to drink a puree of bugs. He practically did this in the eating challenge, and he drank a whole gallon of the stuff.

_Montage Over_

Most of them weren't sure if they could keep this going. After many rounds of this, they were beginning to hit their limits. Geralt, Spinel, Tari, and Charlie were the only ones who didn't get a strike. Katakuri, Edward, DIO, and Wendy each had one strike. But Cinder and Edgeworth each had two strikes, so they were starting to get worried.

"Okay, Edward, you're up to bat again." Chris said.

The alchemist nods and presses the button, this time it lands on Dororo.

"For this, you must admit…..your biggest insecurity. And we all know what it is, but you just have to admit it."

Ed knew what he was referring to. His height. He'd have to admit he was short, and he would never say it.

As soon as he was about to refuse, he felt Tari gently hold his hand. She gives him a nod, and he remembered that they weren't gonna lose.

So, he takes a deep breath, and admits something for the second time today. "I….hate….that I'm so….sh-sh…short."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He admitted it." Wendy said with surprise.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's starting to face reality." Edgeworth said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Didn't actually think you'd admit it, but you actually did." Chris said, just as surprised as everyone else. "But you did. So good job. Cinder, you're up."

Cinder lands on 18 this time.

"You better be careful Cinder, because you have two strikes. For this dare, you will run through a field of garden rakes, blindfolded."

The maiden was on very thin ice as it was, but she was not going to refuse this one. Those other dares were just too nasty. But she felt she could handle this.

"I'll do it."

Cinder was brought to an open field where a bunch of garden rakes were left on the ground. Ginyu was busy putting the blindfold over her eye.

"There we go." Ginyu said, tightening it up. You just need to reach the other side."

"Ready?!" Chris said. "Begin!"

Not even five seconds after Cinder began running, she stepped on a rake, and the handle whacked her in the face. It hurt, but she kept running. She kept stepping on rakes, and got hit with so many rake handles.

Eventually, she reached the end, and dropped to the ground in pain.

"And Cinder just barely passed!"

After taking the blindfold off, everyone saw Cinder had several red marks on her face from when she got hit. She was not happy about what she went through, but as at least grateful that she was safe.

"Now, Edgeworth is up." Chris said. "But just like Cinder, you have two strikes, so take your dares more seriously. You're at huge risk of being eliminated."

"I'm well aware." Edgeworth said, knowing full well that he could lose. But he knew that someone like him had limits. Dares that these other superhunans could perform easily would probably kill him. But he was ready to win, as he pressed the button. Of course, it had to land on Deadpool.

"For this dare, you must….prank call 911."

"I….I…" Edgeworth stuttered. He would've rather wrestled the bear or let the kangaroo kick him in the groin than do this. This was illegal. Doing something like that would get him some jail time. And he was already imprisoned in the past for a murder he never committed. He would never intentionally commit a crime. But if he didn't do it, he'd be eliminated. If he did, it would ruin him. He had to really weigh his morals for this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oof. He's really hitting Miles where it hurts." Tari said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like this has really struck a nerve with him." DIO said. "I hope he gives up, because I'm personally sick of this challenge."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, are you going to do it or not?" Chris asked. "The game is riding on this."

Everyone looks over at him to see if he'll do it. The stakes couldn't be any higher.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Edgeworth said, looking away. "But I won't do it. I'm sorry I let you guys down."

And just like that, Miles got his third strike, and lost the game.

"There you have it!" Chris announced. "Edgeworth, you've lost. It was fun having you, and at least you leave with your dignity."

This was sad for them. Well, except for DIO. He was cackling at Edgeworth's failure.

"Well, what do ya know." DIO said. "Another member of Katakuri's supposedly 'unbeatable' crew goes down. This is perfect."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled to DIO. "You may have won now, but the odds are still against you! So keep acting overly cocky and see where that gets you! At least on the upside I won't have have to deal with you anymore. It's better to lose this way instead of you doing something to make that happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's right." Katakuri said. "Guess I'm not as unbeatable as I've claimed to be. I know I couldn't help this, but at this rate, I'm starting to get concerned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Two down, five to go." DIO sneered. "At this rate, this'll be easier than I had planned."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, Edgeworth was loaded into the cannon.

"Good luck to you all." Edgeworth told his friends. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you.

"It's fine." Charlie reassured him. "It was nice having you here."

Witha final wave to everyone, Miles was blasted out of sight.

Everyone left the dock and were ready to turn in for the night. Except for Tari and Edward.

"It's funny, when you think about it." Ed said.

Tari was confused. "Huh?"

"We've come this far, and now, and seeing how difficult thing as are gonna be. Today really opened my eyes to that."

"Yeah." Tari responded. "We need to be ready."

"And be there for each other. Until the end. After today, it feels like a massive weight is lifted off my shoulders. You helped that."

"With one last kiss, the both of them head back, with DIO watching them in the distance.

After today, DIO felt in a really good mood. Even though he made a fool of himself today, he still won the battle. And looking at the two lovebirds, he knew what he was going to do next.

"Hahahaha. Nothing bad ever happens to DIO."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man, some of these dares were just...good lord. It was still a fun one to write. We're seriously down to nine competitors. Feels like it hasn't been that long ago since I've started. But with a small handful of people left, I'd love to hear your predictions. **

**Today, we say goodbye to Edgeworth. As an Ace Attorney fan, it was nice to have my favorite character from it in this. A dignified man who worked as another great straight man to this cast of weirdos. But he could only be pushed so far before he called it quits. It's getting harder to decide who leaves. But when you think about it, does a guy in his profession need the prize money? He already makes a load of money.**

**And also, hooray for Tari and Edward! I think they work well together. This challenge was just the push they needed to be official. Here's to hoping they're happy together. And what's with Katakuri showing more of his dark side? Only time will tell.**

**Next time, we're going to be having a Halloween themed challenge. Who's up for some fun action in a haunted house?! We got some more villainous and not so villainous cameos coming next time. It'll be scary, hilarious, and the elimination will probably be more shocking than Deadpool's.**

**Well, I think I covered everything i wanted to. So as always, read and review, and don't forget to vote in my poll for returnees. We've hit a tie for the fourteenth slot, so every vote helps a lot.**

**Until next time, stay awesome, everyone. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	21. Quick Cast Update

Quick Cast Update

Hello, guys. MemeKing The Third here. Sorry this isn't the upcoming Halloween themed episode. I'm still working hard at it. It'll hopefully be out later this week. It'll be longer than normal, but I'm doing this so that it doesn't take too much attention away from the next chapter.

I'm coming here to finalize the newcomers for my next season. Someone came to me and changed their submission for one of them. This is the only time I'm going to let that happen, but what I'm gonna display is the final decision. Here's the fourteen. Hope you enjoy them.

**Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza)**

**Aqua (Konosuba)**

**Waluigi (Super Mario)**

**Mae Borowski (Night in the Woods)**

**Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury)**

**Dr. Coyle (ARMS)**

**Tenya Iida (My Hero Academia)**

**Harley Quinn (Harley Quinn)**

**JFK (Clone High)**

**Miu Iruma (Danganronpa)**

**Max (Camp Camp)**

**Isabelle (Animal Crossing)**

**Reg (Made in Abyss)**

**Meggy Spletzer (SMG4)**

So that's that. We're sticking with these. Hope you're excited, because I'm excited to write these guys.

That's all I wanted to say. Don't forget to vote for the ones who will return and join these guys. I'm gonna try and get my next chapter done, so look forward to that. Until next time.


	22. Happy Crossoverween

Episode 19: Happy Crossoverween

**Okay, everyone. Who's ready for an amazing Halloween episode? I'm going to have many cameos this time. I really branched out for this one. Some recognizable ones, and some not so much. I went crazy for this one. I feel I could've done more with my villain cameos a couple episodes back, but this will be different. Not all of them will be monsters, but we got some dark and brooding people in it. Hope you can recognize as many as you can. Thanks goes to a guest that suggested this challenge.**

**These will only pertain to my last actual episode.**

TheMasterKat:** It's a good call that Edgeworth didn't do it. He makes lots of money anyway.**

1602jaw: **I love the back and forth our stories have. I feel bad for Katakuri and all that fanart.**

MonkeyBot54: **Ed and Katakuri are an interesting duo, helping each other out.**

ThelastCyberKnight:** I did it now because the upcoming challenges had been decided and I had nowhere else to put the dare challenge. You're right, Geralt has been a total beast.**

that guy: **I hope they can help Katakuri. Hooray for Meta Alchemy ship. If Ed met Lux, he'd kick his ass and destroy his whole company. Might bring Katakuri and Geralt with him. Nobody would screw with those three.**

Happiness studios: **I'm glad you're happy for Ed and Tari. The reason I didn't do the whole life or death scenario was that I felt that's been done to death, and wanted to change things up. There are times I don't want to be too predictable and use too many cliche tropes. I was gonna have them be official in this episode, but changed it because of that reason. But for many characters that didn't get to do much, I'd like to expand their stories if they return.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi:** I'll say that I already have the winner decided. I like your guesses, but I have had the victor planned for a while. I'm sorry if Spinel reminds you of Julie. That was coincidental. Spinel is just someone who is eager to make friends after everything she's been through. Still, it was a fun episode to write.**

ortizale317: **Glad to see a Wendy fan.**

**Now let's get this spook-tacular episode started.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors were put to the test with dares from the losers. DIO got fried, Katakuri got traumatized, and Spinel vandalized. Edward and Tari finally admitted their love for each other, and became official. Edgeworth couldn't handle pulling a prank call and kept his good name as an enforcer of justice, but ultimately got eliminated because of it. What will our heroes do now that they're down an ally? And what will our final nine do today? Find out today on Total! Drama! Infinite!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We open up in a massive, scary, castle. Thunder was crackling outside,yet it wasn't raining. It was still daytime.

Deep within the castle, there was a ghostly figure sitting (Or in his case, floating) above a throne. All you could see of him was a purple crystal on top of a crown. In front of him was a TV, and he had been caught up with the current season. It was for preparation. He was determined to see what he was working with and who he's up against.

And he was getting excited from what he saw.

Rewinding and rewatching previous episodes, and was more intrigued as he watched. He views a tough monster hunter fighting off a swarm of dragons deep in a maze. He also saw an extremely tall, fang mouthed individual who's odd abilities and combat prowess made him a force to be reckoned with. And another young man who was short for his age, yet could deconstruct and reconstruct matter.

All he did was give a hearty, screeched laugh.

"MWA HA HA HA! I like this bunch! Finally, I can have a bit of fun! Don't they look interesting, Lyn?!"

Standing nearby, there was a woman. She had pale skin, wore a flowing dress and headdress, and had a tall staff. She was watching the footage along with him.

"Yes." She answered. "They look mighty strong."

"Perfect!" The ghostly being mused. "That host guy was nice enough to have us for this challenge he cooked up. Too bad he doesn't know what plan _I've _cooked up. Chucky! Are the portraits ready?!"

A snarky voice replied, as a tiny individual was seen moving blank portraits. "Yeah yeah, get your fuckin' panties out of a twist. They're ready."

"Watch the attitude!" The ghost scolded. "Consider yourself lucky I found many of you after that underground prison collapsed! If I didn't find your skills useful, I would've left you all to die down there!"

"Okay, sorry, or whatever." The one named Chucky said. "So what do we do now?"

"Rally the troops! Have Adam or Perona get rid of those nice monsters that are living here rent free while you're at it! I don't want them interfering with my plan!"

Down the hall, they heard gunshots being fired.

"You picked the wrong house, fool!" A voice down the hall yelled.

"Anyway," the ghost continued, "be ready to show no mercy to those weirdos once they get here! They'll make lovely pictures, indeed! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**(Meanwhile…..)**

"So then what happened next?" Wendy asked eagerly.

Spinel was telling her friends the story of what happened to her when she went into another world the other day.

"What happened?" Spinel said. "I gave that Decepticon the slip. And let me tell you, they seemed like an interesting bunch."

"Wow. Doesn't that sound amazing, Katakuri?"

The pirate wasn't listening. He was sitting there, just looking out into the distance. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Uh, hello?" Wendy said, snapping her fingers to get his attention. "Bro. Onee-chan. Can you hear me?"

"Huh? What?" Katakuri asked. He looked over to see everyone staring at him with concerned looks. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Tari asked. "You've been acting weird for days."

"I'm fine." He answered quickly.

But he wasn't fooling anyone. Edward knew full well the guilt and pressure Katakuri was dealing with.

"You're not fooling me." Edward said. "You've been acting moody ever since Deadpool left."

"I'm fine." Katakuri repeated. "Don't worry about me. If anything, I should be concerned about you all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Is there such a thing as being **_**too**_** selfless?" Charlie said. "I'm very worried about him. He should worry a little more about himself, or let us help him. He thinks he can carry the rest of us on his shoulders. He's putting too much stress on himself. Just like when he hid who he really was."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I enjoy their compassion, but I don't want to burden them with **_**my**_** problem." Katakuri said. "I promised to protect them, but I failed at that. I'd protect them like I would my own family. My family always relied on me. I'm not perfect by any means, but I still want to be someone that everyone can rely on."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's started." DIO said with a smile on his face. "He's beginning to crack. The stoic and calm Katakuri is slowly but surely going to end up a broken wreck."

"How about you talk about something else besides him?" Cinder asked. Honestly, she was getting annoyed with how fixated DIO was on making Katakuri suffer. His monologues and self absorbed talks were getting old at this point. Sure, they took many wins over the course of the game, but there have been twists and turns for them.

They got revealed by an untrustworthy nihilist, everyone else that was allied with them turned against them, and now they were outnumbered. It was just the two of them left.

"Okay then, what do _you_ want to talk about?" DIO asked sarcastically.

'How about this." Cinder said matter of factly. "Take into account that there are other people here besides him. Geralt seems to be very strong and threatening, and that's on his own. He's lasted this long without help from anyone."

"But I'm not concerned about him." DIO replied. "He means nothing to me. Someone on his own is nothing compared to Katakuri's whole posse."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cinder sighs with frustration. "And just like that, he turns the subject right back around. He can be very narrow minded a lot of the time.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know what?!" Cinder snapped.

"Hey, you two!" A voice called out.

The both of them look to see Chef standing there.

"Go gather the others and follow me for your next challenge!" Chef ordered.

"That's odd." DIO said. "Wouldn't Chris tell us himself?"

"Look, vampire! I don't make the rules! All he said was that it'd spoil the surprise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Surprise, he says." DIO drawls. "I assume it will be dangerous, yet boring for someone such as myself."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unlike other challenges, this one had a lot more questions than answers. As everyone was following Chef deeper into the woods, the sky started to get uncharacteristically dark. It went from not a cloud in the sky to really dark overcast.

"Um, was the weather calling for storms today?" Wendy asked nervously.

"No." Geralt answered. "I don't believe so. If anything, this is just a bad omen.

"Yeah, it's called Chris." Ed said.

"It's not that." Katakuri said. "I'm sensing something worse. My Haki is picking up several menacing presences. It reminds me of our time in the prison."

Eventually, they reached a clearing, and stood in awe at what they saw. A massive, gothic, Victorian era castle, made of stone and cast iron steel, that was six stories tall. The towers of it stood very tall in the sky. The broken windows, and a massive front door. In front of all of that, Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome, final nine." Chris greeted. "Say hello to another landmark on this island."

"What _doesn't_ this island have?" Charlie asked.

"Eh, it's got nothing on my personal quarters." Chris bragged. "But this mansion was owned by the people that previously owned this island."

"Are these people the same ones who ran that prison that was underneath this island?" Tari asked.

"The very same. Very eccentric people, the Mantle family. They did say there were some spooky people inhabiting it before they sold the place."

"What do you mean by 'spooky people'?" Katakuri asked.

"It means what it means." Chris explained. "There are some supernatural beings from around the multiverse within. For this challenge, you have to find the big boss of the castle. He has something that you're all looking for."

"What are we looking for?" Spinel asked. "And who's the big boss? We want some answers."

"He prefers to simply be referred to as 'King'. And he's got a rare valuable gem with him. You can't miss it. Whichever one of you can get it from him first wins invincibility."

(This King is not to be confused with the King that competed in this show. I'll reveal who he is later on)

"That seems easy." Wendy said confidently.

"It's not as easy as you think." Chris continued. "King is a ghost with some freaky powers, and he's been anticipating you all. Besides him, there's also more creatures and monsters in there. Some work with him, and others kind of do their own thing. Plus, he also picked up some stragglers that survived the prison collapsing. Ones that you guys have yet to meet from other worlds."

Wendy went from feeling sure of this, to gulping nervously.

"It's also dark in there, so we're gonna give you these."

Chef tosses each of them a flashlight.

"You can team up if you want, but there can only be one winner. No ties. I don't have a tiebreaker set up. But be ready for a fight if you encounter King or his goons. Any questions?"

Everyone immediately raises their hands.

"Good. Now in you go. Once you enter, there's no coming out till the challenge is over."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"If I encounter any monsters within, I won't hesitate to strike them down." Geralt said. "This King fellow doesn't sound as tough as Chris is setting him up to be."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"King, huh?" Katakuri pondered. "Seems we keep encountering greater and greater threats. But it's important that we dispose of him and win this challenge. DIO cannot win this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The giant doors open slowly, already signaling red flags for most of them. But they go through the door, and it closes shut. A locking sound could be heard.

There was no turning back.

Looking around the main hall, there really wasn't that much to see, besides it being dark. The ceiling went up very high, being able to see all six floors. There was also a large staircase that led to the next floor.

"Looks like they kind of slacked off on the interior decor." Charlie said, moving her flashlight around to look. "But the architectural design is astounding."

"Let's not focus too much on that right now." Katakuri said. "I suppose we should split up into groups and look for it that way. There's no way King is here."

After he says this, everyone's blood runs cold when they hear a chilling laugh.

_"Horo horo horo horo horo horo horo horo."_

"What the hell is that?!" Edward yelled.

His question was answered as a goofy looking ghost was flying above them.

"Negative. Negative." The ghost chanted.

"It's a ghost!" Wendy shrieked.

"Negative. Negative." The ghost began to multiply itself until there were five of them.

"Now there's more." Spinel said.

"Lets get rid of these pests!" Katakuri said. Using his mochi powers, he turns his hand into a gatling gun, and coats it in Haki.

"**Peerless Mochi Blade Bullet!"**

He begins firing a barrage of Haki enhanced mochi bullets at the ghosts, but they simply pass through them.

"They're ghosts, dumbass!" DIO said. "Obviously, that's not going to hurt them."

One of the ghosts phases through Katakuri and comes out the other side of him. Suddenly, the pirate has this feeling of depression and negativity going through him.

"Man, I was no good." Katakuri said glumly. "Everything I do is no good. I just wanna lie down and die!"

He then drops down to his hands and knees in sadness. "I just want to die and be made into a ceiling fan."

Everyone was weirded out that the tough stoic Katakuri was now feeling depressed with himself.

"So your attack didn't work, quit being a baby!" Edward said.

"That's it!" Spinel yelled. "I'm gonna get 'em!"

The gem leaped towards one of the ghosts, but went right through it. When she came back down, she laid on the ground in the same position as Katakuri. She had the same feeling of uselessness and depression that he felt.

"I wish I could die and be reborn as a clam! I'm useless! Just leave me to die!"

"Why are you acting the same way as Katakuri?!" Tari asked.

"Horo horo horo horo horo. Negative. Negative."

"It might be the ghosts." Geralt said. "It seems that when they pass through someone, they become depressed."

"And how does that make any sense?" Cinder asked skeptically.

"Hmph. Those two are just pathetic." DIO mocked. "If they had any ounce of willpower, they wouldn't fall to pieces over some measly little ghost just barely touching them."

After he said this, one of the ghosts passed through him. It took a few moments for it to take effect on him, but DIO was on the ground just like Spinel and Katakuri.

"I'm not even fit to be dog food." DIO moaned.

Ed was now laughing at how pathetic DIO was acting.

"Now who's talking?!" Ed said while laughing. "I'm gonna start calling you 'Dog Food' from now on."

"SHUT UP!" DIO growled.

"Oh wait, I forgot. You're not fit to be dog food."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just you wait, you runt!" DIO yelled. "Laugh it up now, but you'll regret making fun of me!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ghosts were flying around them, sticking their tongues out at them.

"Looks like Geralt's theory is spot on." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Charlie added. "None of our attacks seem to harm them."

"And if they pass through our bodies, then we're rendered helpless." Tari finished.

"But how do we stop them?" Edward wondered.

A figure then materialized in front of them. It was a short, young woman with unusually big round eyes. She had long pink hair in spiral braids. She wore a long, black, strapless dress, red high heeled boots, a big black top hat, and a parasol.

"Horo horo horo horo horo." The woman laughed. "Seems like your friends here are a bit depressed. Horo horo horo horo horo!"

"Who are you?!" Ed asked. He turned part of his automail arm into a blade.

"Horo horo horo." The girl laughed. "I am the ghost princess, Perona. And let me be the first one to welcome you to this place. Too bad you won't be getting to the King."

"Who is this King?" Spinel asked, finally recovering from the depression. (It's only temporary.) "And what's the deal with these ghosts?"

"It's my ability." Perona answered. She then points to Katakuri, who's getting back up. "I ate a devil fruit just like he did. Only thing is, I ate the Hollow Hollow Fruit. I can create ghosts called Hollows, and when they pass through you, you become sad and depressed. As for your other question, I'm not telling you jack squat about him. The only reason I'm helping him is because he promised to help me reunite with my master Moria."

"Moria, huh?" Katakuri said. "I've heard of that name. The former warlord. Though he'd never stand a chance against me, or my family."

"You dare disrespect him?!" Perona yelled. "Take this!"

Another Hollow flies towards Katakuri, but Edward steps in the way, and it passes through him. But nothing happened.

"What?!" Perona gasped. She had a flashback to an encounter she had with a guy who It didn't work on. "It didn't work! Kind of like him!"

"Try using that power on someone who's in a pessimistic mood most of the time, ghost girl!"

While Perona stood there shocked, Edward rushed at her, and slashed through her abdomen. (Nothing fatal, but would incapacitate her for a while)

The ghost princess then collapses to the ground in defeat.

"No….not…...again!"

The ghosts then disappear due to her being unconscious.

"Seems like this won't be the last we see of these weirdos." Edward said, transmuting his arm back to normal.

"Didn't expect to see someone from my world." Katakuri said. "But if we're gonna find this King, then we better get moving. Let's break into groups, and split up."

"You fools can work together if you want, but me and Cinder are gonna go our own way." DIO said. "Let's get going, my dear."

"Good luck, dog food." Edward said as the two of them walked up the stairs.

"SHUT IT!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going solo again for this one." Geralt said. The witcher leaves the group and heads up the stairs to look around.

"Okay, then." Katakuri said, taking the initiative. "Wendy, Charlie, you guys come with me."

"Let's go together." Tari said to Ed. "Honestly, I think I'll be safer around you."

Ed was blushing from embarrassment, but was still fine with it. "Alright. You know I always got your back."

"What about you Spinel?" Charlie asked. With these groups formed, Spinel was the odd one out.

"Eh, I think I'll go on my own." Spinel said. "I think this could be a lot of fun looking around this place."

"You're going alone to have your own adventure?" Wendy asked, a bit weirded out that she was that curious.

"Yup. See ya guys later." The gem then leaves the group on her own.

"Glad that's settled." Katakuri said. "Remember to be wary, you guys. Until we meet again, good luck."

Both groups then split up. Now, everyone was off on their search for King and the crystal.

After they leave, Perona regains consciousness.

"Oh no." Perona gasped. "I need to warn him!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Seems like we got a long challenge ahead of us." Edward said. "But I'm not worried."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(DIO and Cinder)**

The two deviants were walking down a hallway on the third floor, and waving their flashlights around.

"I'm getting impatient." DIO said. "If that ghost girl was any indication, then this King should be a joke to go up against."

"Aren't you forgetting that she got the upper hand on you, and you fell under her effects."

"Hmph." DIO scoffed. "I _let_ her attack me."

"Sure you did." She said sarcastically.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a gurgling and growling noise.

"Show yourself!" DIO yelled, stopping in his Stand user points his flashlight at the end of the hallway. There was a silhouette of something crawling towards them.

"If it's another one of that ghost's goons, then get ready to die!" DIO warned, already having The World ready.

Once that person reveals himself, they see a grotesque, animalistic, semi-human creature with pale green skin. It was everyone's favorite loser, Feral Zeke. And he was leering and growling at these two unfamiliar figures.

"What is that?!" Cinder asked. "It looks like some kind of abomination against God!"

"Cool your jets." DIO told her. "It's one of the people that competed on this show in the past. (He watched every episode in preparation for joining the show.) "Long story short, he's not even really human. Sure he looks horrendous, but he's not that strong compared to someone like me."

But Zeke stood his ground, and was not intimidated by the bloodsucker. He lunged at DIO and latched onto him, clawing him and spitting on him.

"Get off me, you beast!" He screamed, trying to pry the feral monster off of him. "Cinder! Help get him off of me!""

"But I thought you said you were stronger than him." Cinder said, mocking his earlier statement. "You should be able to handle him on your own."

Suddenly, gunshots were shot through the door at the end of the hall. This startled Zeke, and he ran away like a scared dog. (Don't worry. We'll see him again later.

A foot then busts down the door, and a figure walks. But as soon as DIO saw who it was, his eyes went wide as dinner plates.

It was a tall, broad shouldered man. He wore a charcoal suit, red frock overcoat, leather riding boots, a red fedora, white gloves, and a pair of wire frame sunglasses. His eyes were glowing red, he had a slasher smile, and was aiming guns. DIO's eternal rival, Alucard.

"It's you!" DIO seethed. "You cheeky bastard!"

"Long time no see." Alucard greeted. "Fancy seeing you here. Been almost two years now, I presume?"

"You know him?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah. We've fought before." DIO told her.

"And I handed you your ass."

"That whole fight was biased, and you know it!" DIO snapped. "Anyway, why are you here? Are you involved in all of this?"

Alucard shakes his head. "No. Not at all. I was just out on a walk, got bored, and came here, because I knew _you'd_ be here."

(Keep in mind that Alucard is omnipresent. He can be everywhere, and nowhere at the same time)

"You're doing this just to screw with me, aren't you?!"

Alucard replies by simply chuckling a little bit. "That's why I'm bored."

"Then here's something that should be fun." DIO declared. "I want a rematch."

**(Spinel)**

The gem was walking down a corridor, looking very bored.

"Sigh. You know, for a fun, haunted castle adventure, this is less fun than I thought it was gonna be."

But she hears a weird voice, almost as if she was hearing it in her head.

_"Heloooooooo."_

"Huh?" Spinel asked, looking around. "Who's that? Where are you?"

_"Heloooooooo."_

With a pop, she saw a spirit pop in front of her. It looked like a ghost, but he was bald, had a small mustache, wore space armor, and had a scouted over one of his eyes, similar to the Ginyu Force.

"I'm haunting you." The ghost said.

But Spinel was just weirded out a bit.

"Who're you, exactly?"

"Who am I? I am...Ghost Nappa. I am hilarious, and you will quote everything I say."

(Why did i put him in here? Because screw it, that's why. Halloween needs ghosts.)

"Oh. Cool, I guess." Spinel said. "Are you in my head? Because this is weird."

"I don't know." Ghost Nappa said. "Maybe. Maybe I'm here because you're bored while looking around this place. Because if you ask me, this place looks like a dump."

"See? That's what _I_ was thinking!" Spinel said.

"Well, I'm here to change that. Now you have a partner to come with you on your adventure."

"Awesome!" Spinel exclaimed.

"You know, you're taking this pretty well. I should've figured that, considering your DP's friend.

"Wait a minute. You know Wade?"

"Yep. I know the guy. I once had him go kill Cell, and in exchange, I'd get a Deadpool and Spiderman movie made."

"Huh. Guess it's a small world, after all."

Their conversation was interrupted when someone was shooting at Spinel from behind. But her rubbery body caused the bullets to bounce off of her.

"Huh. Did you feel something?" Spinel asked. She wasn't paying attention, and didn't realize someone was shooting at her.

"I think you might want to turn around." Ghost Nappa told her.

Spinel turned around, and saw an overweight, African-American man that wore a green shirt, blue trousers, and a black hat.

"Why the hell are you talking to yourself, fool?!"

"Whoa! You really snuck up on me." Spinel told him.

"Oh, you think you're a real joker, huh jackass?! Well, nobody pisses off Big Smoke!" He then cocks his gun to show her he meant business.

(Yes. I know. Big Smoke. I originally had him planned to be in the prison episode, but put him here instead. There's a couple more scrapped villains I put in here)

"Man, this guy looks like he doesn't' belong here." Ghost Nappa said.

"Yeah." Spinel said. "In a spooky place like this, he sticks out just as much as I do."

"Quit talkin' to yourself, you punk ass freak!" Big Smoke yelled. (He couldn't see Ghost Nappa from that distance). "I'm out here busting my chops to get a high position in the King's inner circle!"

"Oh, you know where he is? Then can you take me to him?"

"I ain't doing nothing for you! I'm 'bout to bust a cap into your skull!"

"I think you really pissed him off now." Ghost Nappa said.

Big Smoke opens fire on her, but again, the bullets bounce right off of Spinel, and ricochet back towards him. Big Smoke ducks for cover to avoid the shots.

"What the hell are you, freak?!" Big Smoke asked. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh you know, a lot of things." She said casually.

"That's it! I wasn't prepared for this!" The crime boss said, fumbling to get back to King. "I'll let the boss know of this, and he's gonna whoop 'yo ass personally!"

"What a weirdo." Spinel said.

"That he is." Ghost Nappa replied. "I was honestly expecting some meme worthy quote from him."

"Well, I can't worry about him right now. I got a mission to accomplish."

So the two of them keep on walking, (Or in Ghost Nappa's case, floating) and start singing.

_"If there's something strange, in the neighborhood, you know who to call. Ghost Nappa!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"At least this adventure got a lot more interesting." Spinel said. "You always got to have a tag along partner with you. Even if he suddenly came out of nowhere."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Charlie, Wendy, Katakuri)**

As the three of them looked in one of the vacant bedrooms, they couldn't help but feel creeped out by this whole place. While Charlie was looking in the closet, Wendy and Katakuri were using Observation Haki to scout out the room for any threats.

"You're getting it down a lot better." Katakuri said. "Your Haki is blooming more and more."

"Thanks." Wendy said. "I'm glad you're proud of me."

"But it can only bloom further in the heat of battle."

"You know, you're looking to be in a better mood from earlier."

"Yeah. Just don't worry too much about it. Leave the worrying to me."

"Wait!" Wendy said. "Do you feel that?!"

But they heard a low gurgling, growling noise coming from under the bed.

"Was that your stomach?" Charlie asked nervously.

"No." Katakuri said. "There's someone under there."

He lifts up the bed and tosses it to the side. Apparently, this was where Zeke ran to hide after running away from Alucard. He didn't look too happy that his hiding place is disturbed. He went from relaxing under there, gnawing on a bone, to now baring his fangs at them.

"Guess we picked the wrong room." Charlie said.

Now Zeke was trying to attack Katakuri, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"What do we do about that thing?!" Wendy cried.

The feral freak tried to jump at him again, but Katakuri unleashed a pulse of Conqueror's Haki at him to calm him down.

(Conqueror's Haki can manifest your willpower and exert it over weak willed individuals. It can knock people unconscious, and tame creatures. It's a type of Haki you must be born with, and those with it have the making of a king)

When he used it, Zeke calmed down, but was intimidated by Katakuri.

"Wow." Wendy and Charlie said simultaneously.

"Good boy." He said. "Let me ask you a few questions, you freak. Do you know this place well?"

Zeke nodded slowly.

Katakuri continues. "And do you know where this King guy is?"

Zeke nods again.

"And would you be so kind as to lead us to him? Because if you refuse…." The pirate's face suddenly darkened, and he looked terrifying to everyone around him. "...I'LL KILL YOU!"

Zeke complied to his threat and agreed immediately.

Katakuri's face and demeanor suddenly lightened up. "Good boy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That was scary." Charlie said, shaking from fear a little bit. "And that's coming from a demon. I've never seen this dark side to him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, you. Lead the way."

So Zeke begins to obediently lead them out of the room, and find the King.

"I didn't know you could do that." Wendy said. "Is it possible that I could learn that, too?"

"Unfortunately, no." Katakuri told her. "Even if I tried my hardest to teach you, Conqueror's Haki is something you have to be born with. But you can still do a lot with Observation and Armament Haki. If you aspire high enough, you could see the future like m-"

But his eyes started glowing, and reacted quickly. He grabbed Zeke, and the girls, and pushed them out of the way as someone rushed by him and tried to slash at them.

The person in question had windswept auburn red hair, a form fitting double breasted black and gray leather jacket, black gloves, a white mask that covered his eyes, and small bull horns coming out of his head. With him, he held a red bladed sword.

"Well, looks like we got more creeps coming out the woodwork." Katakuri said to this man.

"Don't dare insult me, human!" He yelled. "Your kind has no right to oppose me!"

"My kind?" Katakuri asked. "Oppose you? You mind telling me who you are, and what your damage is?"

"Yeah!" Wendy said. "And what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I am Adam Taurus. Former leader to the White Fang. I was stuck in that prison, but the King and I met, and he offered me a chance to take revenge on humans. And I'm going to make you humans pay for all you've done to me and the Faunus!"

"That's good and all, but we're looking for the King." Charlie said. "I can see you have some issues, but we're kind of in a hurry."

"What's the matter?" Adam asked. "Are you cowards?"

But Katakuri didn't take kindly to that last word.

"Did you say…..cowards?!" He growled. "A pirate knows no such word."

"But Katakuri, we're in a hurry." Wendy told him. "I don't think it's a good idea to fight right now. I got a bad feeling about him."

"Just step back for a second, you guys. I'll finish this punk quickly." He told them. Katakuri turns his arms and hands into mochi and compresses them until they acquire a square shape. He then hardens them with Armament Haki. "**Square Mochi**. You're about to say, 'Interesting power, but don't underestimate me."

"Interesting power." Adam snarked, pointing his sword at them. "But don't underestimate me."

"I don't underestimate any of my opponents, whether they be weak or strong."

The two rush at each other, and clash, fist to sword. Black lightning sparks around them due to Katakuri exerting his Haki.

"Not bad." Katakuri grunted. "For a swordsman, I'm impressed."

But Katakuri's face went pale as something felt weird. He could feel the Haki being drained from his body. Haki isn't limitless, and when too much is used, it needs time to. recharge. The black armor coating over his arms was disappearing.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "My Haki! How are you doing that?!" He jumps back from Adam to give them some distance.

"It's my Semblance." Adam explained. "My sword absorbs energy. Guess this Haki of yours is useless against me."

"Crap." Katakuri muttered. "My Haki is drained. Looks like I need to get a little creative."

Adam's body and sword began to glow red. Absorbing all of that energy gave his sword a boost in power. With one swing of it, he sends the energy outward in a red his Haki drained, he couldn't see the future, and took a big slash to his chest that began to ooze blood. The girls and Zeke watch in horror as Katakuri takes a serious hit.

"Aargh!" Katakuri cried out.

"What?!" Wendy cried. "He actually hit him?!"

"Well, well, well." Adam scoffed. "Would you look at that. You're still standing. Too bad your Haki won't help. You're gonna need a lot more than that to beat me."

"Let us help!" Charlie cried. "You're in a lot of pain right now!"

They were worried about him. He was hurt badly, and had lost enough blood to use in a horror movie.

"It's fine." Katakuri said weakly. "I don't like interference in a fight between men."

"Please stop!" Wendy said, now with tears in her eyes. "Your safety is more important than this!"

Adam then looks over to the bystanders watching.

"They seem really concerned about you." Adam said, readying another attack. "Too bad they seem like to much of a distraction to this bout."

The Faunus sends another slash flying, but this time to the girls and Zeke.

Katakuri jumps in, and takes the hit for them. This hits him in the same spot where he first got cut.

"Oh? What's this?" Adam asked. "Did I strike a nerve?"

But Katakuri wasn't having any of it. Now he went too far. He remembered his promise to protect his friends and loved ones.

Now he let his rage loose.

"DON'T. HURT THEM." He said. His voice had more of a demonic bass to it, and his face darkened again. Instead of seeing his crimson colored eyes, it was just two red glowing dots.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh no." Charlie groaned. "He's doing it again. Why is he acting like this? This isn't the Katakuri I know. He's not himself."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Geralt)**

The witcher was searching around in the castle's library. He was pulling out books for information on this place, or something he could use to help him.

"Hmm. There must be something in here that can give me some info." Geralt said to himself. "There must be some kind of documentation that explains what I'm dealing with."

Grabbing one of the books, it triggered a switch, and a trapdoor opened beneath him. Geralt falls down a chute, and lands in a weird room.

"Rgh. Where am I?" Geralt grunted as he stood up. But right in front of him, there was a throne in front of him.

And someone floating above it. The big boss himself. He appeared to be a large round ghost with stubby hands, a full set of sharp teeth, purple tongue, glowing purple eyes, and a crown with a purple crystal adorned on it.

"So…." Geralt said as he draws his blades. "I assume you're the King?"

"I am!" He said. "But just call me King Boo! And I've been expecting you!"

King Boo lets out a hearty laugh. But Geralt notices the gem on his crown.

"I see. And there's something I want from you." Geralt said.

"If you're talking about my gem, then forget it!" King Boo snapped. "But it won't matter now because you're already doomed!"

"What are you talking about?!" Geralt asked. He was ready to go all Castlevania on this ghost.

"Do you like art?!"

Before Geralt could answer, or even react, Evil-Lyn came up behind him, holding a large portrait. She slams it down on him.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA! Good job, Lyn!" King Boo exclaimed. "That's one down, and only eight to go!"

Lyn flips the portrait over, and Geralt is shown being trapped in the picture. He couldn't move, and had a look of fear on his face.

"Ah. I love it when they have the look of fear on their faces."

Suddenly, Big Smoke and Perona bust through the door, looking out of breath.

"And just what are you two doing back here?!" King Boo asked. "I said to take them out and bring them to me!"

"They're tougher than I thought, boss!" They both cried.

"Whiny little babies!" King Boo roared, as his two henchmen got trapped in paintings. Lyn trapped one of them, and the other was a small doll. He had wild looking red hair, wore blue overalls, and had scars all over his face.

"Geez." The doll said. "Those guys were an annoying pain in my ass anyway."

"Looks like I must entrust this mission to you guys." King Boo told his remaining subordinates. "Lyn! Chucky! Along with Adam, I expect you to bring those others in! Because if you don't…..

King Boo then gets up close in their faces. "Then you'll be joining these guys as my personal pieces of art for all eternity!"

"As you wish." Lyn said.

Chucky cackled gleefully as he pulled out a knife. "I hope you don't mind if I rough them up a little bit first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Tari and Edward)**

The two lovers were having no luck in their search. Edward came down from the attic where Tari was waiting.

"Still haven't found anything?"

"Nope. Nothing. This is hopeless."

"Hey, don't be like that." Tari said. "We just need to look downstairs now."

Suddenly, the air felt chilly.

"Brrrr. It's so d-damn cold." Edward said as he was shivering. "Even w-with my c-coat."

The both of them huddled together and hugged each other for warmth. Things got turned up to eleven when they heard someone singing.

_"Yohohoho-yohohoho~_

It had this calm, yet terrifying vibe around it.

"Now w-w-what?!" Tari asked.

Appearing above them, the saw a skeletal looking ghost, engulfed in green spiritual flames.

"IT'S ANOTHER GHOST!" They both screamed.

"Oop. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The ghost said. "Let me go back into my body.

The spectral being suddenly flew away, into a nearby body, and the body stood up. But when he stood up, they saw something even scarier.

It was an extremely tall skeleton, dressed in colorful high-end clothes, a top hat with a crown on it, and a guitar. Even though he had no skin, he had a very large afro.

"Very sorry about that." The skeleton told them. "Where are my manners? Didn't mean to scare you two. My name is Brook, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Yohohoho!"

Ed and Tari were stunned. That cold chill they felt was gone, but they were still trying to process this. But the way he talked to them felt formal and non threatening. But a real talking skeleton?!

"Um….it's good to meet you." Tari said awkwardly.

"My," Brook said, getting a better look at Tari. "What a beautiful young woman you are. Truly remarkable."

Tari was flattered, and a bit embarrassed by his compliment. "Oh, uh thanks, I guess."

"I'm all eyes for women like you. Or I would be, if skeletons had any eyes. Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I think I just stepped into the Twilight Zone." Edward said. "Can today get any weirder?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But Brook looked Tari dead in the eye, and asked her a serious question.

"Could you perhaps, show me your panties?"

Tari was very red in the face from his question.

But how did the alchemist respond? By roundhouse kicking Brook right in his face, knocking him to the ground.

"DON'T ASK MY GIRLFRIEND THAT, YOU PERV!" Edward yelled.

But all it did was give him a small bit of swelling on his skull. "Ooh, that hurt me right down to the bone, because I'm a skeleton you see."

"WE GET THE JOKE!"

After taking a deep breath, Ed finally calms down, and gets to asking some _real_ questions.

"Okay. Brook. You seem harmless. Why are you here, what do you want, and do you know anything about this place?" Edward asked calmly.

"Well," Brook explained, "I got separated from my crew. I'm a pirate, you see. I'm the musician for the Strawhat Pirates. A portal opened up, and I was brought here. I've been trying to get out of here, but his men stop me at every turn."

"That seems to make sense." Tari said. "Would it be okay if you helped us find him? We could use the extra help."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Ed said. "He may not seem like a bad guy, but can we trust this weirdo to help us find the King?"

"Certainly." Brook answered. "I'd be glad to help."

"What?!" They both said.

"I don't mind helping. Maybe if we stop him, I can find a way back to my world."

"Guess we got no choice." Ed sighed. "Alright then."

"You guys are so kind and full of heart." Brook said. "I only wish_ I _had a heart. Yohohoho!"

"But please, no more jokes or puns." Tari said.

"I swear on my life." But I'm basically dead, so I'm not even alive. Yohohoho!"

Edward was about to seriously hit him again after that terrible joke.

"Okay, starting now." Brook said. "But while we're looking around, would you like to hear me perform?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Like I said, could today get any weirder?" Ed reiterated.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Charlie, Wendy, Katakuri)**

The fight continued. And now that Adam tried to attack Wendy and Charlie, he was seeing red now.

"I hope you had fun playing dirty." Katakuri growled. "So now I'm gonna make things a lot more dirty."

He takes out a jellybean, and flicks it so fast that disarms Adam's sword.

"Hmph. You can't protect everyone." Adam said calmly, despite the disadvantage he was atm

"SHUT UP!"

Katakuri pulled out his trident, and began twisting and coiling up his arm. With one step, he's right in front of Adam, towering over him.

Adam couldn't move. He was like a fly trapped in a spider's web. Katakuri gave off this aura of power over him.

"**MOCHI THRUST**!"

And he stabs Adam through the abdomen, blowing a hole in him. Adam drops the ground, about to fall unconscious. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Katakuri standing over him. Smiling very evilly. Licking some of the blood off of Mogura.

"Onee-chan! Stop!" Wendy cried.

"Enough is enough!" Charlie cried.

Hearing their voices, Katakuri's dark demeanor practically disappeared. He had a look of confusion on his face, and dropped to his knees from the damage he sustained.

Charlie and Wendy ran up to him, hugging him.

"Are you guys alright?" Katakuri asked weakly.

"We should be asking _you_ that!" Wendy said. She then began using magic to heal his wounds.

"Why?"

"You felt very different." Charlie said. "Almost like it wasn't you we saw."

"Oh no." Katakuri mumbled.

"Oh no what?"

"It's nothing. I just don't want to lose this."

This wasn't fooling them. He was keeping something from them, and was slowly losing himself.

"Enough of this." Charlie said sternly. "Tell us the truth. You know we can help. Look at how far you've come. Would I not help and understand if you didn't?"

Katakuri takes a deep breath. "Okay. It's just….I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately. DIO has been making things a lot more difficult. In the past I've been known to snap and get violent. I promised to protect everyone, and look what happened. We lost Deadpool, and we lost Miles. I failed at protecting them. And it's all my fault. I'm afraid...that I won't be able…..to protect you guys."

For the first time in such a long time, tears started forming in his eyes.

"And what if I relapse again? I don't want to hurt any of y-"

He tried to finish what he was saying, but Charlie grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Charlie said softly. "They don't blame you. We don't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself. None of it was your fault. None of us thought DIO would do that."

"You're not alone in this." Wendy reassured. "We're here for each other."

"Sigh. You're right." Katakuri said, actually cracking a smile. "Thanks." He truly felt grateful to have a woman who loved him, and an unofficial little sister who aspired to be strong like him.

"Where would you be without us?" Charlie said.

"There. That should do it." Wendy said, finishing patching up his wound. "You've still lost a lot of blood, so try to take it easy for a little bit."

Katakuri stands back up, wobbling a little bit. "Sure. And if anything happens, I'm sure you'll be the one to protect me."

The three of them share a laugh, and continue their search, with a tamed Zeke leading the way.

**(DIO, Cinder)**

"What was that?" Alucard asked.

"You heard me." DIO said. "A rematch. After DBX, I've been hoping to get a second chance to put you in your place."

"Why not just be a patient little boy and wait for them to do an actual Death Battle?"

"No chance! I'm going to make you eat those words, Alu-crud! Right here, right now!"

"Ahem." Cinder said, getting both vampires' attention. "I get you two have beef with each other, but we have a challenge to win. Because if we don't win, then it's _us_ on the chopping block."

"So?" DIO said. "_You_ go find the crystal. I can't let my pride be shattered again by him. This is personal."

"Unbelievable." Cinder muttered, as she stalked off.

"Now," DIO said, his Stand taking a fighting stance. "Where were we?"

Alucard smirks and aims his guns towards his rival. "I believe it was time for us to go another round. But don't go crying if you lose again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"The nerve!" Cinder yelled. "He's disregarding this entire challenge just to settle a score? Well fine! Let him deal with that, and then be eliminated when this is said and done. I'm done with him!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I honestly hope that vampire leaves today." Cinder growled. "Let him enjoy his fight while it lasts."

But the ground beneath her opened up as the maiden fell down a chute similar to what happened to Geralt.

Now, Cinder was in King Boo's throne room.

"Great!" King Boo exclaimed. "Another one! I knew it was a good idea to have traps installed through this crap-hole!"

Cinder looked at King Boo, and the gem on his crown. This just made her job a lot easier.

"Glad I stumbled upon you." Cinder smirked. "Because I have a challenge to win. Relinquish that gem."

"You know, you remind me of someone else who said something similar." King Boo told her. He then showed her a portrait with a trapped Geralt in it.

"You!" She gasped. "What did you do to him?!"

"Isn't it obvious?! He's trapped in this painting. And the same will happen to you and those other fools! So come quietly, and I'll make this less painf-"

Cinder interrupted his monologue by flinging a fireball at him, but it was pointless. The attack goes right through him.

"Alright, all bets are off!" The ghost snapped. He extended his tongue, and it wrapped around her. "I'm already sick to double death of you!"

"Let me go, you freak!" Cinder said, struggling to free herself from his slimy grasp.

But a blank canvas floats up towards them, and Cinder is flung right into the portrait. Now, just like Geralt, she was another victim to this tyrant.

"MWAH HA HA HA! This is just too easy!"

"Oh really now?"

Now it looks King Boo had some more guests. Wendy, Katakuri, and Charlie were now staring the ghost king down.

"Like flies to honey, they all show up eventually!" King Boo said.

"Cut the crap." Katakuri said. "We've already been through enough today. And we saw what happened to Cinder. Release her and Geralt, now!"

"A king will take no orders from sea scum such as you!

"Oh yeah?" Wendy said. "Well, one of your men already tried to tango with us, and Katakuri beat him singlehandedly."

Zeke also responds by growling.

"What?!" King Boo exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"But its the truth." Katakuri said smugly. "Now do as I say before you die a second time!"

"MWAH HA HA! Good luck doing that if you can't move!"

"What?" Charlie asked. "What are you talking about?"

But a beam of light hits Charlie and Katakuri, and they're frozen in place. Turns out that Evil-Lyn was behind them, and cast a spell to stop them.

"I believe he said he was done messing around." Lyn said. She levitated the both of them up, and put them into paintings as well.

"Oh no!" Wendy cried. Her and Zeke looked at each other nervously. "He got them, too!"

"Good work, Lyn!" King Boo said. He then gestures over to Wendy and Zeke. "Now get the girl and her little dog, too!"

"Now I'm alone." Wendy said grimly as Lyn was slowly walking to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Edward, Tari)**

_"Bone to be wiiiild~"_

While heading down to the basement, Brook was singing and performing for them.

"For a freaky skeleton, you sure have a lot of musical talent."

"Yes, it sounds amazing." Brook said. "But I don't have ears to hear it. Yohohoho!"

"I'm gonna kill him." Ed mumbled.

"It's fine." Tari reassures him. "He's helping us, so please keep your cool."

"Sigh. Alright."

But while they were walking, Tari fell behind and tripped over something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed and Brook rush up to her, but notice that someone had a hold of her.

Chucky latched onto her, and had his knife dangerously close to the gamer's neck. Tari was sitting there, shaking, fearing for her life.

"It's one of them!" Brook gasped.

"What did you expect, freakin' Santa Claus?" Chucky snarled.

"Guys, help me!" Tari cried.

"Let her go!" Ed said, transmuting his arm into a blade. Brook also draws out a long cane sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chucky warned. He slightly moved the knife closer to Tari's throat. "You're in the splash zone. If either of you make another move, then I'll slit her throat. Lower your weapons.

Now he really had them against the wall. But they didn't want Tari to die. Reluctantly, they both put their weapons away.

"That got your attention? Good. Now all of you follow me, if you value her life."

Now Chucky leads the way, still hanging close on Tari, while Ed and Brook follows behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"How dare him!" Ed exclaimed. "Using a hostage?! That's a dirty trick. But I can't risk Tari getting killed by that little creep. But hopefully this will lead us to his boss. I'll need to think of way to help her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come quietly, girl." Lyn told Wendy as she was getting closer to her. Her staff was aimed towards the mage, and started to glow. "And I promise not to make this as painful as it could be."

Wendy was scared. Her and Zeke were slowly backing away in fear. She felt hopeless. Any confidence she had was gone. She was doubting herself.

_"I'm sorry I'm so weak."_ Wendy thought, accepting her fate _"I wanted to be stronger, but I don't think I stand a chance this time."_

Before the sorceress could trap them, a loud voice called out to everyone.

"HELOOOOOOO GHOOOOOOOOOOOOSTS!"

A pink ball smashed through the door and bounces around the room at high speed like a pinball. This breaks a lot of the furniture in the process

"What's the meaning of this?!" King Boo screamed with fury.

The ball slows down, and finally it's revealed to be Spinel.

"Sorry about that." Spinel said.

"Yeah, but I _did_ suggest that you crash the party." Ghost Nappa said. "Guess you took it literally."

"Still, it was a fun game." She then looked to see everyone staring at her. "Oh. This is weird."

"YOU!" King Boo seethed.

"Another one already?" Lyn said.

"Spinel!" Wendy said. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Yep. Just in the nick of time. Say, have you met my new friend?"

"No time for that!" She pointed over to Lyn. "Stop her!"

"Okey-dokey!" Spinel stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Lyn, keeping her from moving.

"Unhand me!" Lyn yelled. She tried to wriggle free, but it was pointless. In the process, she dropped her staff, with Wendy taking the opportunity to kick it away.

"Thanks for the help." Wendy said. She then looks over to King Boo, who was frothing with rage. "Keep a hold of her while I handle this jerk!"

"MWAH HA HA! Do you really think you stand a chance, pipsqueak?!" King Boo scoffed. "Unless you're that infernal vacuum, you're simply outclassed."

"Bring it on! You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends! And I'm gonna make sure you give them back!"

Wendy leaps up into the air, and cloaks her leg in a whirlwind (with Haki as well), and thrust it towards him.

**"Leading Sky Arrow!"**

But King Boo dodged it with no effort.

"Is that the best you got, brat?! Well, how about a taste of real power!"

They tyrant summons purple lightning bolts to attack her, but Wendy is nimble, and dodged the bolts. He then began to spew blue flames, but Wendy took a deep breath and blasts out a massive column of wind, as both attacks clash and cancel each other out.

"I'm barely even trying!" King Boo floated. "When I'm through with you and your friends, this world will be mine! You will all be either dead or stuck in those portraits like I was!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Both of them stop their fighting and look to see that Chucky finally arrived with Edward, Tari, and Brook.

"Guys!" Wendy cried.

"Took you long enough." King Boo said to Chucky. "I was just about to make this girl an example of what happens when you oppose me!"

"What? Not even a damn 'thank you'?!" Chucky said. "I just made your job a thousand times more easy."

This was their chance. While he was busy bickering with his boss, Ed nods at Brook, unsheathed and resheathes his sword at high speed.

"**Song of Scratches….Blizzard Slice!"**

"Huh?!" Chucky exclaimed. "What the hell are you-"

Before he could finish, The chilled winds from the slash freeze the killer doll completely.

"Taste the chilling winds of the underworld itself." Brook said.

Tari sighed with relief. "Thanks for the save."

"It's fine. I'll leave the rest to you."

Already aching for a battle, Ed makes a spear out of the floor and joins Wendy.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"You bet." Wendy replies.

So now it turned into a two on one fight against King Boo. He conjures up spiked balls and proceeds to chuck them at the heroes.

During this Tari and Brook watch the fight.

"You seem like a very lucky lady to have a guy like him." Brook said.

"Yeah. Tari said. "He's done a lot for me and saved my skin more times than I can remember. I just wish….I could repay the favor."

In all honesty, Tari was not a fighter. She wanted to help in some way, and sometimes felt useless.

"If you feel that way, then take the initiative." Brook told her. "Even if you die, you should be willing to do it helping and protecting those you care about. They help you with what you can't do, and you help them with what they can't do. I know that full well. I'd do the same for my friends, and put my life on the line for them. Even though I'm already dead."

Tari looked over to her friends. Even though it was two versus one, King Boo is giving them a tough time. She needed to help them with what they couldn't do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Who would've thought that a musical, pervy skeleton would give some good advice?" Tari said. "This time, I will help and do what they can't do."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're all going to look lovely on my wall!" King Boo yelled. He now created a few copies of himself, surrounding our heroes.

"This isn't looking good." Ed said.

"This guy is crazy." Spinel said. Looking over to Ghost Nappa, she asks, "Can you do that, too?"

"Nope. I'm just here for fanservice."

Tari tried looking around the room for someone she could use to help, until something caught her eye.

It was a weird looking vacuum right by the wall. It was the Poltergust King Boo escaped from, but she didn't know that.

But her gamer's intuition told her to use it. So she runs up and tries to get a hold of it.

"No!" Lyn cried. "She can't use that! _I_ was going to use it on him when he least expected it."

"Really, now?" Spinel said.

"Yes." Lyn answered. "I was the one who set him free in the first place. I was going to use his power to further _my_ own personal goals."

"Not on our watch."

Grabbing the device, Tari aims the vacuum's hose towards King Boo and his clones, who were now dangerously close, cornering Ed and Wendy.

"Please let this work." Tari hits one of the buttons, and the Poltergust begins to suck stuff in with great force. One by one, his clones are getting sucked in.

"What?!" King Boo cried. He noticed that he was about to get sucked into the vacuum, and be trapped once again. All of that confidence and evil bravado he had was gone, as now he feared being trapped and defeated yet again.

"No! Not again!" He tried to fly away, but the Poltergust's suction was too strong. It was inevitable.

Edward and Wendy looked over to see Tari being the one to trap him.

"No! I don't want to go back!" King Boo cried. "Stop! I'll give you anything! Money! Power! Minions! No! I'll get you all one dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

With that last cry, he was completely sucked into the vacuum, with the gem on his crown being the only thing left. Once he was sucked in, the gem fell to the ground.

"Who needs Ghostbusters, anyway?" Tari said triumphantly.

"Thank goodness it's all over." Wendy said. "Thanks for the help.

"Amazing!" Edward said. "How'd you know that would work?"

"I just had a feeling." Tari said sheepishly.

They all then put their attention towards the crystal.

"Now that that's settled, we need to find out who gets the gem." Spinel said. "Chris said no ties."

"Tari, you take it." Ed told her. "You saved us. It's only fitting that you deserve the win."

"Thanks, but I can't." Tari said.

"What?! Why?!"

"You've done a lot for me. More than I could ever possibly repay you. Besides no matter which of us gets it, there's no way DIO can save himself from elimination."

"But you're the most deserving." Wendy said. "We'd probably be trapped like everyone else if it wasn't for you."

"Ed," Tari said. "It wouldn't feel right if I did. I'm doing this for us."

And she gives him a kiss after that.

"Okay, then." Edward said softly. He then picks up the crystal, and a light begins to glow from it.

All of the portraits glow along with it, and everyone is freed from them.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, a little dazed and confused.

"Oh, you know." Spinel said. "We just worked together to bring that pesky ghost down."

"Really?" Geralt asked. "What happened?"

Tari shows them the Poltergust, and King Boo is inside, pointlessly struggling to get out.

King Boo's voice could be heard from inside. "You all are dead, do you hear me?! Dead! When I get out of here, I'm gonna make it rain death and despair for all of you!"

"Until my home freezes over, good luck with that." Charlie said.

Suddenly, several glowing portals open up from the gem's magic.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye." Brook said. "These should take me and the others back to our worlds. I hope to see you fine people again some day."

"Too bad you don't have eyes to see us." Edward said.

Brook then looked sad. "Skull jokes are the only thing I have. Please don't take them from me."

After that, Brook steps through one of the portals.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That skeleton looked familiar." Katakuri said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spinel then wraps her arms around King Boo's other accomplices.

"Alright. The rest of you, begone!"

Spinel then carelessly tosses the rest of them through the portals.

"Well, I guess I take my leave here, too." Ghost Nappa said.

"Aww, that's too bad."

"Hey, if the viewers want more of me, I might be back."

And he went through a portal as well. After that, they all close up.

"The multiverse is such a weird place." Geralt sighed.

Everyone watched as the castle began to shake and crumble.

"What's happening?!" Katakuri asked.

"Seems as though this place is coming down." Cinder said.

"Then let's cheese it out of here!" Spinel said.

They all then run out of there to escape.

**(Meanwhile…..)**

DIO and Alucard had been busy with their fight this whole time. Both had taken some damage, but we're still going strong.

"What's wrong?" Alucard taunted. "I expected more from you."

"Shut your damn mouth!" DIO seethed. "I will show you who's the better vampire."

But the castle started to shake and fall apart around them.

"What's going on?!" DIO asked.

"Seems to me like my job is done." Alucard said.

"What are you talking about?"

"This challenge is over. And it looks like you lost. Thanks for keeping me entertained."

Alucard then steps into the shadows, and disappears.

"Hey! Get back here, you son of a bitch! You were trying to distract me this whole time?! And what about our fight?!"

But DIO couldn't worry about that. He needed to get out of there before this place collapses on him.

**(A few minutes later….)**

Chris was seen waiting outside the castle. He was sitting on a chair and reading a magazine, until he sees everyone running out of the front entrance. After that, DIO came out of there last. Once everybody got out of there, the building completely collapsed. (When they got out, Zeke ran straight into the woods)

"Glad to see you guys made it out." Chris told them. "At least now I don't have to pay the mortgage on that place."

"Well good for you." DIO said sarcastically, but he was still confused. "But who won?"

In response, Edward held up the crystal with a smirk on his face.

"Edward won the challenge, of course!"

"Well, I'm not taking all of the credit." Ed said, looking at Tari. The two lovers then hug each other.

"What?! How?!" DIO asked.

"Seems your plan failed." Cinder whispered to DIO. "While you were too busy with your stupid little fight, somehow they worked together to stop that ghost."

DIO was shaking with so much rage and fury, he could scream.

"Yes. Edward wins the challenge." Chris said. "So he's safe for tonight. But for the rest of you, not so much. See you all tonight."

A few of them looked over DIO, and simply smiled at him.

"Good luck tonight, Dog Food." Edward said.

But DIO didn't respond or show emotion to tbem. Just as quickly as he got mad, he calmed down. He had a new plan to wipe the smug look off that runt's face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Looks like DIO is as good as gone." Spinel said. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's got no freebies or get out of jail free cards this time." Katakuri said. "After today, I may just be able to rest a little easier."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Goodbye." Geralt deadpanned. "Tonight will be a major turning point, indeed."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Sayonara." Cinder said. "Maybe with him gone, things will be easier for me to take them all down."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Those bastards leave me no choice." DIO said. "Tonight will be very surprising for all of us."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later that evening….)**

At the bonfire ceremony, no one looked scared. They all felt very confident. Some of them noticed, however, that DIO didn't look scared. A little off putting, but they ignored it.

"Quite the scary and spooky challenge today, huh?" Chris rd the group. "S haunted castle, new faces, and a psycho ghost king."

"You'll all rue the day!" Next to the host was the Poltergust, and King Boo was heard yelling inside of it.

"I'm going to deal with him later." Chris reassured. "Anyway, the votes tonight were very interesting. Edward, for winning the challenge, the first marshmallow is yours."

He throws the marshmallow to him, and Ed catches it.

"Geralt"

"Spinel"

"Charlie"

"Katakuri"

"Cinder"

"And Wendy"

This left DIO and Tari in the bottom two.

"Tari. DIO. This is the final marshmallow of the night. Both of you have played the game really well. Tari, you're full of surprises, and one of the nicest people here. DIO. The one behind so many eliminations, and more enemies than you can keep track of. But it all comes down to this. This is almost unanimous. The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...DIO."

No one said anything. But it was so surprising that everyone was left speechless.

But no one was caught more off guard than Ed.

"No….it's not possible." Edward muttered. "It can't be. H...how?"

But Tari was probably just as surprised as him. She looked over to DIO.

"Did….did you do this?" Tari asked.

DIO simply smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Katakuri got a hold of the ballot box, trying to confirm his suspicion s. Breaking it open, he takes a look at the votes. There was one vote for DIO, and the rest were for Tari. And they were all in the same handwriting.**

**"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Katakuri yelled. "THAT SLITHERY LITTLE SNAKE RIGGED THE VOTES!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wendy just sat there in silence, looking sad, and not sure what to say.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It can't be!" Edward exclaimed.**

**DIO was shown chuckling to himself**

**"Dumbasses, the lot of them. Again, the victory goes to I, DIO!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So long, little duckling." DIO said.

"I guess…. that's it for me." Tari said glumly. "But you can't get away with all of this forever."

"Geez, everyone that leaves this show keeps saying that, but look where we are." DIO said. "Figured you'd be crying, or mad about it."

"No." Tari rd him. "All I feel is pity. For you. But I'm glad. Because other than friends, I have something else you don't have." She looked over to Edward and smiled.

"So enjoy your victory and your power while you have it, because nothing lasts forever."

Her words left the vampire speechless, but he wasn't going to give up over someone's words.

A couple minutes later, Tari was loaded in the cannon, and everyone was seeing her off.

"Wait a second!" Tari called. "Can I at least have a word with Ed before I go?"

"I guess." Chris said. "I'll make an exception this time. But only because you guys were a popular couple to the viewers all season."

Chef brings out a ladder so Ed and Tari could see eye level.

"I'm sorry." Tari said. "Guess none of us saw this coming."

"It's fine!" Edward told her. He tried to stay strong, but you could see him close to crying. "Because I'm going to win! For us! After all we've been through together, that's all I can do!"

Tari smiled, trying to hold back her own tears. "I know you will. No matter how far away we are, I'm going to be rooting for you all the way."

After that, the both of them share one last kiss.

"And DIO's gonna pay." Edward said when they broke apart. Still looking sad, Ed climbs down the ladder.

"Goodbye, Ed. And goodbye to all of you. I won't forget any of you."

Most of them were basically crying from this. Even Chris, though he'd tell nobody.

She looks over to Chris and nods. Trying to hold back tears of his own, Chris reluctantly pushes the button.

And just like that, Tari was sent flying into the night sky.

Edward knelt to the ground, trying to stay strong. Charlie walked over and put a comforting arm around him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Don't you worry." Ed said. "I'll win this. I'll stay strong for us."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't believe he went that far." Cinder said. "And the fact that he pulled this trick on her instead of a real threat is the last straw. I'm done with him. Today really opened my eyes to that. I want him gone. But I'm not going to make the same mistakes like Deadpool and Susie. I won't just quit, but as much as I hate the idea, I might have to...get some help from **_**them."**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katakuri was taking a walk around the camp. He hated how much DIO got the better of him again. Despite his promise, he couldn't keep it. He lost another member.

DIO won. Again.

All of the hate and anger the pirate harbored towards DIO was flaring up. Even the advice Charlie gave him earlier felt like a dream that never happened.

Who would he go after next? He can't lose anyone else. He felt as though he failed himself. All of the suffering he's gone through on this show, and one man was responsible for most of it.

He looked over to see the punching bag Spinel was hitting the other day. It had DIO's face taped on it. His smug, evil little face.

Katakuri landed an uppercut on the punching bag, and hit it so hard that it flew into the sky, into space, and out of earth's orbit.

"You're a dead man, DIO." Katakuri growled, with that dark look on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow. What an episode that was. I put a lot of hard work into this one, and it took longer than I had planned. Still, I wanted it to be big. I enjoyed all the cameos I put in this. Some were horror themed, while others such as Big Smoke and Adam, were scrapped ideas for my prison break challenge. Some of it was random for the sake of being random.**

**DIO pulled his most sinister move yet, and rigged the votes so that Tari would be eliminated. But now, his only, and most trusted ally has had enough of him. This will surely be interesting.**

**Now, I hope Edward will be alright. He carries on the will to win for them.**

**And Katakuri might just do something drastic. Who could blame him. I mean DIO has eliminated his friends, insulted him every chance he got, and tried to drown him. When Katakuri's emotions become too overwhelming, he snaps. People have died in the past for doing that to him. Don't mess with his family. But would killing DIO be the solution?**

**I hope you enjoyed this. This one took a lot of time and hard work, and I'm glad I can put it behind me Here's a preview for next time. Here's a little more lighthearted challenge. Our final eight will engage in a Pokemon tournament. They each get a Pokemon that best represents themselves, and fight their way through a tournament bracket. Our heroes arer approached by a reluctant new ally, and hands will be thrown.**

**So anyway, read, review, tell your friends, and vote for my poll. I hope you loved this. Until next time, stay awesome. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	23. Surpass 'em All

Episode 20: Surpass 'em All

**After a massive episode we just had, here's one a little more simple. Man. We're down to the final eight. Can't believe we've made it this far. Just a handful of people left**

**Also, this story now has a TV Tropes page. Thanks goes to those that contributed to it. Hope to see more get added to it. That means a lot.**

TheMasterKat: **I hope that Tari is avenged. But yeah, Katakuri can get terrifying when he's really mad. He tries to stay calm and focused all the time to make sure this doesn't happen, but DIO's getting to him. All in all, he's a sympathetic guy.**

1602jaw: **I'm glad that you were impressed by the last chapter.**

MasterSaixus:** As a One Piece fan, I'm glad I could let Perona make a cameo. But DIO honestly could've picked anyone to eliminate. Guess he just wanted to spite Edward.**

N8han11: **This surely was another turning point for the story. I just love to put in lots of cameos. I plan to do more in the future.**

ortizale317: **I'm pretty sure it will all work out somehow.**

MonkeyBot54: **It surely was emotional. And the heats really gonna turn up now.**

that guy: **Nice job figuring out it was King Boo early on. DIO's safe, but he's running out of options.**

Puzzlefan 123: **DIO does not know the meaning of subtle.**

Happiness studios: **Thanks for the tips. That really helps. I'll try and tone down the number of confessionals a little bit.**

ThelastCyberKnight:** Don't worry about not reviewing right away. And you won't be disappointed with this challenge.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **Yes, it's all coming together nicely. We're nearing the endgame, so anything is possible.**

**Now let's get to some Pokemon battling!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, everyone was dead focused on a creepy hunt through a scary castle. One by one, many of them fell victim to King Boo and his goons. Katakuri's hate for DIO is starting to bring out repressed rage from him, worrying his friends. But in the climactic showdown, Tari defeated King Boo, and gave the win to Edward. But DIO blindsided them all by rigging the votes to eliminate Tari. And now Cinder has had enough of DIO, and plans to show him who's top dog. But who's gonna top who? And which of them will move on to the final seven? Find out today on Total Drama Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been two days since Tari's elimination. And morale couldn't have been lower.

Inside the boy's cabin, Katakuri and Edward were sitting in there looking glum.

Ed was messing around with some rocks he gathered. He was transmuting them into different shapes. He finally settled on making it into A little statue that looked like Tari.

This just made him sigh.

Katakuri was laying in his bed. (Well, as best as he could. His limbs were draped over it due to his huge size)

But the pirate was deep in thought about what he's been through throughout the entire game. He came to terms with and finally decided to be himself, made good friends, and even found love.

But he thought about how he's been trying to protect his friends, but failed time and time again. First it was Susie, then Deadpool, then Edgeworth, and now Tari. Each of those one after the other. And most of it was caused by one man.

He didn't know what could happen next, or what surprises awaited them.

That is, until there was a knock at the door.

Getting up and answering it, Katakuri and Edward were surprised to see Cinder there.

"What do _you _want?!" Edward asked.

"Get your little group together." Cinder told them. "We need to talk."

A bit surprised and reluctant, they go to the girls' cabin and rounds up Charlie and Wendy.

"Okay," Charlie asked. "What's all of this about?"

"It's about DIO." Cinder told them. "First off, let me tell you I had nothing to do with his little stunt with the votes the other day. As a matter of fact, I voted for him."

Now that caught them off guard.

"Really?" Wendy asked. "I was pretty sure that the two of you have been working together."

"Yes, but I've come to the point where I can't take his crap anymore. I only joined him for the sole purpose of running this game, but I've hit my limit with him. That's why I come to you all with a proposition. I say we work together to eliminate DIO."

"Oh really?" Katakuri asked skeptically. "And why should we trust you?"

Cinder just sighed and decided to give it to them straight. "Let's get one thing straight. I hate you all. But I hate DIO even more."

"Yeah? Well, all want a piece of him." Edward said. "So get in line."

"Hey, it's not my fault he eliminated that girl!" Cinder snapped. "Tari is gone. There is nothing you can do about it. Get. Over. It."

Ed was about to fly off at the mouth, but Charlie gave him a look and shook her head no. It wasn't worth it. So he just kept his mouth shut and continued to listen.

"As I was saying, we need to work together to get rid of that bloodsucker." Cinder said, getting right back on topic. "But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not joining your little alliance, I'm simply _working_ with you guys. And once he's gone, all bets are off. Things go back to the way they used to be. I'll make sure to eliminate all of you, but DIO is public enemy number one. This may be the only way to stop him. So…..do we have a deal?"

Now this was quite bizarre. Cinder came to them and asked that they work together. Nothing could get weirder than that.

"You know what?" Charlie said. I'm in."

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Fine." Edward huffed. "But I'm not doing it for your sake. I'm doing it for Tari. I promised DIO would pay. Whether it's by myself or with you guys, then I'm fine with it."

Everyone looked at Katakuri, who had said very little about all of this. Should he trust an enemy? After all DIO has done, start working with his most trusted confidante? But if it means getting rid of DIO once and for all, then what the hell?

"Fine." Katakuri said. "You've got yourself a deal." He then turns to look at Cinder. "But if you double cross us, or try any funny business, then this deal is off. You will be blasted through that cannon faster than you can blink. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Cinder said, as they both shook on it, sealing the deal. "For now, I'm going to act like I'm still loyal to DIO. I'll be a better eyes and ears than Deadpool ever was. Out of all of us, he trusted me the most."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is a risky gambit." Katakuri said. "But it very well may be our best shot. But I still got my eye on her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I hate that I had to sink low enough to ask these guys for help." Cinder said. "But I don't have a lot of options. DIO will never expect anything from me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DIO couldn't have been happier. As he was sitting there on his side of the cabin reading, there was a lot on his mind. He's been on a crazy winning streak. Even though it was just him and Cinder left in their alliance, they were probably one of the longest lasting alliances in the show's history.

They took out many strong opponents, disposed of allies that dare betray him, and taught everyone who opposed him a lesson in what it meant to face someone who outclassed you in everything. Even after his most recent stunt of messing with the votes, it's surprising he didn't get in trouble for it. But it'd probably be risky to do that a second time.

But ever since then, something was bugging him. When he was switching the votes, he noticed that everyone voted for him, including Cinder. Had he not done this, his elimination would've been guaranteed. But what compelled her to do it? Maybe she did it to save herself, because he would've done the same if the roles were reversed.

"Why, indeed?" DIO asked himself, closing his book. "Out of all of them, you've always been by my side. It'd break my heart if you of all people tried to turn against me."

Or maybe he's just overthinking it. She was different from those other losers. But before he could think any further, the intercom came on.

"Okay, everyone!" Chris said. "Meet at the arena where the fighting challenge was held! It's time to prove who's the very best, like no one ever was!"

"Why, that's me, of course." DIO said. "But I guess it's high time I prove to those plebs why I am."

(Ugh, can this guy's ego get any bigger?)

**(Five Minutes later….)**

Finally, the final eight were at the arena, but it looked a bit different. For one, it was bigger, and instead of looking like a simple platform and more of a stadium.

"Oh wow!" Wendy exclaimed at the sight of the new arena.

"You have to give it to him." Geralt said. "When Chris wants to go all out, he does a good job of it."

"And don't you forget it." Chris bragged. "Today's challenge will be a pretty fun one. Before I explain any further, I must ask you all a question. How many of you are familiar with the game of Pokemon?"

Most of them raised their hands. During their time here, they all may have heard a bit about it at one point or another, or have a basic understanding of it.

"It's that game about battling with monsters, right?" Katakuri asked.

"Right you are, Katakuri." Chris said. "Today, you will all be engaging in a one on one Pokemon tournament. You will each be given a Pokemon and fight each other through a tournament bracket. You will only use your Pokemon, and none of your powers are allowed. When you lose the battle, you lose the challenge. You work your way up the bracket until there's two of you left. The one who wins that final round wins immunity. And as an added reward, the winner gets to keep their Pokemon."

"Now that sounds really exciting!" Spinel exclaimed.

"For simple minded fools such as you, I'm not surprised." DIO said. "Personally, I think this is just childish."

"Hey, it's loved by people all over the world, and by every age group!"

"Well, where are they?" Charlie asked. "I want to actually meet a real live Pokemon."

"We got you covered." Chris said. The host snaps his fingers and the Ginyu Force come out carrying a large treasure chest. "I sent the Ginyu Force to the world of Pokemon and had them catch as many of them as possible. They will also make sure to heal your Pokemon up after a fight is over."

Upon opening the chest, everyone sees a whole pile of red and white spherical balls.

"Here's your Pokeballs. Each of you will line up and pick one. Your Pokemon is inside Whatever is inside is what you'll fight with."

Each of them line up and each grab a random Pokeball.

"So….. what do I do now?" Katakuri asked.

"You throw the ball and call it out." Ginyu answered. "Give it a try."

"Alright, here we go." Charlie said. The demon tosses the ball up in the air. "Whatever you are, come on out!"

Her ball opens up, and from it, emerges a majestic Pokemon that looked like a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid. It had a pink nose and long blue hair held by pearls.

"It's beautiful." Charlie gasped.

"Yes." Ginyu told her. "That is the water and fairy type Pokemon Primarina."

"Well, it's good to meet you." Charlie said, petting her new partner. Primarina lets out a happy and melodic cry.

"Alright, my turn!" Edward said as he tossed his Pokeball up. Emerging from it was a large simian Pokemon with a round body and white shaggy fur. It had shackles around its wrists and ankles, and had a pig-like snout. And it looked to be in a really agitated mood.

As soon as Ed made eye contact with it, the Pokemon began chasing after him in a rage filled frenzy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!" Edward screamed as he was running for his life.

"That's Primeape." Ginyu said. "A fighting type Pokemon that is quick to anger. But the angrier they are, the stronger they become."

Ed quickly pushes the button on his Pokeball and Primeape goes back inside.

"Looks like this thing is going to be hard to handle." Ed said through short breaths.

"Guess I'm up, then." Cinder said. She throws her Pokeball and is shown to have a moth like Pokemon with white fur and flaming orange wings.

"Here we have the bug and fire type Volcarona." Ginyu explained. "They're rare and pretty hard to come by.

Cinder just smirks. "Then it's perfect for me."

"Me next! Me next!" Spinel said. Out of her Pokeball emerges a small, amorphous, pink blob with a simple mouth and beady eyes.

"Ooh!" Spinel picked it up and was stretching it out. "It's really squishy like me."

"That's Ditto. Its body allows it to turn unto an exact replica of any object, person, or Pokemon."

And to prove it, Ditto turns into an exact replica of Spinel. Except it still had the smile and beady eyes, but other than that, it was her to the last detail.

"Amazing!" Spinel exclaimed. The gem and her doppelganger were then moving at the same time in sync. After this, Ditto turns back into its little blob form.

"Lets see what I get." Katakuri said. From his Pokeball came a tiny Pokemon. It's body was hidden under a rag that kind of looked like Pikachu. All that could be seen was small black eyes poking out from holes in the rag.

"Um….what is it?" Katakuri asked. He was about to lift the rag up to see what's under it, until Ginyu stopped him.

"That's not a good idea!" Ginyu told him. "This is Mimikyu, a ghost and fairy type. But please don't look at his true form under the rag. A normal human will physically die from shock just from the sight of it. Or at the least fall I'll. Jeice already made that mistake."

Looking over at where he was gesturing, Jeice was seen on the ground in a fetal position in a cold sweat.

"Never again…" Jeice muttered. "I never want to see true hell again."

"Alright, I won't look! I get it." Katakuri said. The pirate then takes out a donut and gives it to Mimikyu to try and bond with it.

"Here, little guy. I get it. You're scary to look at. And so am I. Together, I think we'll work great."

Mimikyu looks at him a little hesitant, but a black amorphous claw comes out and grabs the sweet treat. The hand goes back under the rag, and munching sounds could be heard.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

"I hope I get something good." Wendy said hopefully. Out of her Pokeball came a large, bulky, draconic Pokemon with light orange skin. It had small wings on its back, and a little horn poking out of its head. The dragon picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Ack! You're crushing me!" Wendy said as it had a strong grip on her. Hearing her pained cries, it lets go of her and puts the mage down.

"Ah, that's a really good one." Ginyu told Wendy. "That's a Dragonite. It's a dragon and flying type. They're rare, but very powerful and reliable."

Wendy looks up at Dragonite. "Sorry if I sounded rude. I think you're pretty amazing."

Crying out with joy, Dragonite gave her a pat on the head. These two seem to hit it off easier than everyone else.

"Hmph." DIO scoffed. "Just a bunch of these cutesy little monsters. I need one that's fitting for a god like me."

But what DIO got from his Pokeball shocked everyone. His Pokemon was huge. It was a dark blue Pokemon with a steel chestplate, claws, and armor. And it gave off a presence that was violent and commanding.

"My, you seem strong." DIO said. "Question, what's this one?"

"T-that's….. Dialga." Burter stuttered.

"Well?! Is it strong?!"

"That's a legendary Pokemon." Guldo said. "It's the only one ever, and it's the living embodiment of time itself."

Everyone gasps at this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Edward yelled. "He basically has the power of a god on his side! **

**How fair is that?!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why did you guys even catch that thing?!" Katakuri asked.

"We were just catching different ones at random." Ginyu explained. "Besides, there's hundreds of them in there. The odds that he'd get that one are astronomical."

"Well, this makes it all the more easy for me." DIO said. "I'm the only one here with a legendary Pokemon."

"Are you sure about that?" Geralt said.

Everyone looked to see the Pokemon Geralt got, and this got the same reaction as DIO's. It was a large cyan colored wolf with winged armor. But the most notable feature was the golden sword it carried in its mouth. But it had more of a regal and majestic air about it.

"That's Zacian." Ginyu said. "And it's in its Crowned Sword form. It's a fairy and steel type that was a hero in ancient times."

"Seems you're not the only one with a legendary monster at your side." Geralt said bluntly.

DIO looked very mad at this revelation. It looked as though he may have to try extra hard if he's gonna beat Geralt and his Zacian. That'd be the real problem.

"Great!" Chris exclaimed. Now that everyone has their Pokemon picked we can get down to the best part: the battles!"

Above the arena, there was an electronic board that had pictures of each of the competitors arranged like a tournament bracket.

"After the first round of fights, four will move on to the semifinals. And then the last two after that will face each other in the final round."

"Also," Ginyu added. "You'll need these."

Each of them is handed a small slip of paper that lists the attacks that each of their Pokemon knows.

"Now, let's get the first match started." Chris said. "According to the board, the first match will be Spinel vs. Wendy."

The two stare at each other with a look of determination as they step up to the arena.

"Here's to a good battle." Spinel said. "Even if I have no experience in Pokemon."

Wendy nodded. "Right. Okay Dragonite, are you ready?"

Dragonite looks back at Wendy and nods at her.

"You ready, Ditto?"

Ditto forms a small hand and gives Spinel a thumbs up.

Are both trainers ready?!" Chris asked. "Then let the fight….BEGIN!"

"Alright, Ditto! Transform!"

Following her orders, Ditto turns into a near perfect replica of Dragonite.

"Okay!" Wendy said. "Dragonite, use Dragon Dance!"

Dragonite begins to spin round and around until his body is glowing with energy. This gave a boost to Dragonite's speed and attack.

"Ditto, do the same thing!" Spinel said.

Ditto then spun around and now got that extra boost that Dragonite got.

"Now!" Wendy said. "Dragon Claw!"

Dragonite manages to land a crushing slash on Ditto, but the transforming Pokemon shrugged it off easily.

"Use Dragon Claw as well!"

Ditto then does the same thing to Dragonite, and hits even harder than his, being a super effective hit.

_"This isn't looking good." _Wendy thought. _"He took a devastating hit from that thing. Guess Dragon type attacks are greatly useful against another Dragon._"

While the battle was going on

"Want to place bets?" DIO said. "I bet that little girl is going to get utterly wrecked."

"You're wrong." Katakuri told him. "I can see the outcome of this match. And I can tell that Wendy and her Pokemon make a great team. Even though they've only just met they have a great bond."

A moment later, Katakuri looks down to see Mimikyu tugging at his leg. It was still hungry.

"Seems you like me just for my snacks." Katakuri joked. He took out another donut and gave it to her. Mimikyu gobbled it up and let out a happy hiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Even me and Mimikyu get along well." Katakuri said. "DIO doesn't get that. Even if you have the strongest Pokemon in the world, it's still nothing compared to the both of you sharing a strong bond. And that's coming from someone who's never met them until today."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lets finish this quickly before it gets ugly" Wendy said. "Dragonite, use Draco Meteor!"

The sky went dark as huge meteors fell from space, bombarding Ditto. (It didn't cause any collateral damage)

When the smoke clears, everyone sees Ditto turned back to normal, but laying on the ground defeated.

"Ditto is unable to continue!" Chris said. "Wendy and her Dragonite move on to the semifinals!"

"We did it!" Wendy cheers. Dragonite replied by hugging her.

"A little too tight, but I'm glad you're just as happy as I am."

"Man, what a bummer." Spinel said, returning Ditto to its Pokeball. "Just imagine all the fun we could have had with your transforming ability. Still, you did good. And so did you, Wendy."

"Thanks. Ditto did good too."

After stepping down from the platform, Spinel reluctantly puts her Pokeball back with the others.

"Maybe I'll find you again someday in the future."

While Wendy was getting Dragonite healed up, Chris was ready to start the next fight.

"For our next match, it will be DIO vs Edward."

Ed looked at the Pokeball in his hand. It was shaking violently from inside.

"Lets just hope this thing can put that energy to good use." Ed said, sounding worried.

"Me? Against that stupid monkey?" DIO scoffed. "Guess you better get to taste defeat, runt. Just like your girlfriend did."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Ed yelled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This is personal." Ed said. "Payback will be great."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both of them step up to the battlefield and bring out Dialga and Primeape. Primeape looks at Dialga like it wants to give it a beatdown. Dialga didn't look worried one bit. It had that look of cockiness and swagger that DIO carried.

"Let the second match commence!"

"You know what?" DIO said. "Ill let you throw the first hit. Go ahead. Take a swing."

"Are you serious?" Ed asked skeptically. "What are you planning?"

"I just want to see what your stupid little Pokemon can do. It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if I curbstomp you without giving you a chance to at least try."

"It's your funeral, then. I have the type advantage. Primeape, Close Combat!"

Primeape rushes up to Dialga and begins landing a heavy rush of punches at an alarmingly fast rate. It seems to do a fair bit of damage, since fighting is super effective against steel.

But Dialga survived the hit, and was ready to retaliate.

"Pitiful." DIO said. "Dialga, use Flash Cannon!"

Opening its mouth, Dialga fires out a laser beam of light towards Primeape, but it's inability to sit still helped it dodge the blast.

"Nani?!"

"See that?" Ed bragged. "All that talk, and you can't lay a hit. Primeape, use Thrash!"

Primeape flails its limbs at Dialga, but this attack didn't do much damage.

"Keep going!"

Primeape keeps flailing and thrashing until it gets tired and confused from it.

"Come on!" Ed cried. "Focus!"

"DIO then began to give off a fake yawn. "Are you done? Because I think it's long overdue for _my _turn. Dialga, use Roar of Time."

The spikes on Dialga's back unfold, and the diamond on its chest as the legendary Pokemon lets out a mighty roar from its mouth. Primeape is hit with a beam that seems to distort time itself. Primeape took a lot of damage from it, and it didn't help that's defenses were lowered.

After the attack ended, Primeape was laying on the ground defeated.

"And after a devastating defeat, DIO moves on to the next round!" Chris announced.

"Goddamn it!" Ed yelled, pounding the ground in frustration. "He was seriously trying to make Primeape tire itself out!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious." DIO told him. "But it doesn't change the fact that I move on and you lose the challenge. You know, for trying to avenge your friends, you're doing a really poor job."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Every venomous word that spews from his mouth is making me more and more pissed. Makes me want to strangle him." Katakuri growled. But he then realized how he was acting. "No. What am I saying? Keep calm. Just keep…..calm."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, it's okay." Wendy said, trying to comfort Ed. "You did great, regardless. And I'm sure Tari would be proud of you."

"Well I'm not proud of myself." Ed replied. "But I at least hope someone can win against him today. Even if he's got an unfair advantage."

"Don't get too comfy." Chris told them. "It's time for the next match! And the opponents will be Katakuri vs Cinder."

"Hm. Should be interesting." Katakuri said, looking at his opponent. Though the both of them are secretly working together to stop DIO, that didn't mean he'd go easy on her.

"I hope you're ready." Cinder said as they both got to their positions. "Or else your Pokemon will be burnt to a crisp."

Volcarona shows off in front of them by flapping its wings, creating flaming scales of dust. Mimikyu simply hisses at the oversized bug.

"You're just feisty, aren't you?" Katakuri asked Mimikyu.

"This match looks like it's shaping up to be a good one." Chris said. "Let the battle begin!"

Katakuri was ready to take the initiative and act quickly. "Mimikyu, use Shadow Sneak!"

Shadows emerge from under Volcarona, and begin to wrap around it and constrain it.

"Volcarona! Fiery Dance!"

The bug Pokemon tries to flap its wings, burning the shadows with flames generated from the flapping. This helped it break free from the shadowy constraints.

"Mimikyu, Shadow Claw!"

A black, amorphous claw comes out from the rag and slashes Volcarona.

"Hurricane!"

Flapping its wings again, Volcarona hits Mimikyu with a massive wind storm. It looked as though Mimikyu got hurt really bad, but when the attack ended, the top half of the disguise breaks and plops to the side.

"What?!" Cinder cried.

"Guess those rags of yours do come in handy." Katakuri said. "Now, Mimikyu! Phantom Force!"

Mimikyu then vanishes like a spirit, and no one can spot him.

"Quick!" Cinder said. "Quiver Dance!"

Volcarona spins around, giving itself a speed and power boost in preparation. But Mimikyu reappears behind it and slashes at it with his claws.

"Use Fiery Dance!"

Now Volcarona whips up its wings again, and flings them to Mimikyu. The little Pokemon manages to dodge most of the flame, but one small bit of it caught on its rag. That little part catches on fire, and Mimikyu tries to put it out.

Seeing that part of disguise was burnt away, Mimikyu was now so mad it could scream. Normally, they try to keep their disguise perfect and without holes or tears. Even Katakuri sensed the rage within him, and it reminded him of his little rage blackout the other day. Like trainer, like Pokemon.

Mimikyu jumps into the air, and the bottom of its rag opens up wide, and traps Volcarona within it.

"What's it doing?!" Spinel asked.

"I don't know." Charlie said. "Didn't Ginyu say that it's very dangerous to see what it looks like underneath?"

"Then i feel very sorry for that thing right now." Geralt said.

All they could see was the rag rustling and bumbling around as Mimikyu was doing something to the poor Volcarona underneath.

A minute later, Volcarona is released from the attack, and everyone sees the results of the horror it faced. Volcarona was on the ground, twitching and devoid of color. Looks like Mimikyu somehow put into shock, and Volcarona suffered a cruel death. They could even see Volcarona's soul leaving its body and ascending to the afterlife.

"Looks like Volcarona is unable to continue." Chris said, a little disturbed like everyone else was at that moment. "But anyway, Katakuri wins."

"What is wrong with that thing?!" Cinder exclaimed. "Volcarona is dead because of that monster!"

"I don't know." Katakuri said, returning Mimikyu to its Pokeball. "Seems he got a little too excited."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Or mad." Katakuri said. "Guess he wasn't too keen on getting his disguise a bit destroyed. I just hope this doesn't happen in the next round**_**.**_**"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(At Playa de Losers…)**

All of the losers were gathered around the TV watching the fights going on.

"That can't be good." Dororo said with worry in her voice. "His Mimikyu was acting like he was in the castle."

"Like trainer, like Pokemon, I presume." Tari said.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that DIO basically might just win this match?!" Susie told them. "He's got a literal God of time at his side!"

"I can't bear to see this go on any longer." The King said. He took out his Dinner Blaster and aimed it at TV.

"Come on! Don't break another TV!" Nicole said.

"If anyone's going to be breaking stuff around here, it's me!" Deadpool said.

"He's not the only one with a strong legendary Pokemon at his side." Mercy said, interrupting their little squabble.

"Oh, that's right!" Popo said. "Geralt has that big wolf thingy on his side. If anyone's got as equal a shot at winning, then it's him."

"Speaking of which, it looks like he's up next." 18 told them.

**(Back in the game….)**

"Now, for the last fight of the first round, it's Geralt vs Charlie." Chris said

"I hope you'll be a worthy opponent for me." Geralt deadpanned, as they walked up to the arena. "Show me what the heir to the throne of Hell has got."

Charlie smiled. "Will do."

Throwing their Pokeballs, Zacian and Primarina come out.

"3….. 2…. 1…. Fight!"

"Primarina, use Hydro Pump!"

Primarina blasts a huge volume of water out of her mouth and barrages Zacian with it.

"Hm. A nice move." Geralt compliments. "But now I must see what my Pokemon is capable of. Zacian, use Play Rough."

Zacian claws at Primarina and roughs her up.

"Now, Moonblast!"

Primarina fires out a large ball of fairy energy towards Zacian, but the crowned sword hero tanks the hit and shrugs it off.

"I expected better." Geralt said. "Zacian, use Sacred Sword!"

Primarina is slashed with Zacian's sword, but it didn't seem to hurt Primarina much either.

"Come on." Charlie said. "What was that you said about expecting strong attacks? Alright, Primarina. Use another Hydro Pump!"

After another blast of water, it seemed as though Zacian was looking like it was about to faint.

"Looks like my back is against the wall." Geralt said with worry. He needed to end it fast. Looking at his move list, one of the moves caught the witcher's eye.

"Zacian, use Behemoth Blade!"

With its eyes going wide from what it just heard. The sword in its mouth begins to glow and become bigger, even bigger than Katakuri. Primarina is then honorably defeated with the most epic slash you could imagine.

"Primarina is unable to continue!" Chris announced. "Geralt is the final contestant to move on to the semifinals!"

"Wow. That was strong." Charlie said with shock as she was returning Primarina. "You must have a really good bond with Zacian."

"No. It's not that." Geralt answered. "I try not to get too attached to any creatures I use. I've had many horses at my side, and give them all the same name because of that. Me and Zacian are just strictly getting the job done."

Here's a little refresher on the four who move on to the next round. Wendy, DIO, Katakuri, and Geralt would be going to the next round.

"Congrats to the four of you for moving to the penultimate round." Chris said. "But after this round, we'll be down to two of you."

The four remaining Pokemon trainers give each other a look of determination.

"Looks like we're gonna really need to try extra hard to win." Katakuri said to Wendy. "I hope you're ready."

"Good for you two." Chris told them. "Because this next match will be Katakuri vs Wendy!"

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"Guess that means _you'll _be my opponent, then." DIO said to Geralt. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Wait….you'll be my opponent?!" Wendy asked Katakuri. "I don't know if I'd stand a chance against you."

"Don't doubt yourself." Katakuri said. "Just give it your best shot. Let this be a test to show me your capabilities."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I don't know." Wendy said with doubt. "Even after all he's taught me, I don't think I'd win. But then again, it is just Pokemon battling."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wendy and Katakuri both take their positions and send out their Pokemon.

"Just so you know, I won't be pulling any punches." Katakuri said. "I expect you to do the same. No matter what happens, I'm hoping this is a good fight."

"Um….y-yeah." Wendy said. "Ill give it my best!"

"Chris, you're about to ask if we're ready." Katakuri said, seeing the future. "And yes. We're both ready."

"You two ready?" Chris asked, but then realized what just happened. "Would you not do that? That's just freaky. Anyway, let the fight begin!"

"Dragonite, use Dragon Dance!"

Dragonite spins around to grant him a boost to speed and power.

"You leave yourself wide open!" Katakuri said. "Mimikyu, use Play Rough!"

Mimikyu then begins to roughly pummel Dragonite around. Since fairy beats dragon, Dragonite was taking heavy damage.

"Now, Dragonite! Use Fire Punch!"

Dragonite coats his fist in flames and punches Mimikyu. But it took no damage as it only broke the top half of the disguise.

"Well played." Katakuri compliments. "You need to get through the disguise first if you're gonna do any real damage. Mimikyu, use Play Rough again!"

And so Mimikyu pummels Dragonite again. It wasn't looking good for Dragonite.

"Don't give up, Dragonite!" Wendy cried. "Use Iron Tail!"

Dragonite's tail is coated in metal, and he slams Mimikyu with it. Not only did Mimikyu get hurt really bad, but it's disguise got torn again.

"K-k-k-k-kyuuuuuuu!" Mimikyu growled, twitching with fury.

"Not again…" Katakuri groaned.

Mimikyu's claws come out, and wrap around Dragonite. Despite his small size, his claws are deceptively long. Mimikyu lifts Dragonite up and slams him on the ground and forth, over and over.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!" Mimikyu screeched as he was swinging Dragonite around like a rag doll.

"It's doing it again." Spinel said.

"Isn't that just great?" Cinder snarked. "Looks like another Pokemon is gonna die."

"Mimikyu, enough!" Katakuri snapped.

"Come on, Dragonite! Break free!" Wendy cried.

Dragonite was trying to break free of Mimikyu's ghostly grasp, but it was a struggle.

"Please!" Wendy said. "I know you can break free!"

"Mimikyu! Let….go….. NOW!"

With that yell, Katakuri let out a burst of Conquerors Haki, knocking almost everyone there on their feet. Mimikyu immediately drop Dragonite from his grip. But Mimikyu felt an even scarier presence exerting its dominance over it. Turning around, the Pokemon saw Katakuri giving him a death glare.

"When I say stop... you stop!" Katakuri said with a sounding boom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Can this guy get any scarier?" Spinel said. "He's like a monster himself."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nodding in fear, Mimikyu returned his attention to the battle. But he noticed Dragonite flying up high in the air.

"Now we can end this!" Wendy said. "Dragonite, finish this with Iron Tail!"

Dragonite coats its tail in metal again, and flies down at Mimikyu at supersonic speed. Before he could react, Dragonite slams Mimikyu so hard that he's left in a small crater in the ground.

"And Mimikyu is down for the count!" Chris said. "Which means Wendy wins, and will advance to the final round.

"We did it, Dragonite!" Wendy cheered. "We won!" She then returns Dragonite to his Pokeball. "Let's get you patched up."

"I must say…" Katakuri said as he was returning Mimikyu to his Pokeball. "You did good. Even though Mimikyu got a little too riled up, you still managed to pull through and take the win. I guess in the end, you and your Pokemon just had a better bond. You made me proud today."

"Thanks." Wendy said sheepishly.

"I honestly think you have a good chance at winning this challenge."

"Get real." DIO scoffed. "It was luck that helped her win. Besides, she has to contend with me."

"Don't forget that before all of that, you'll have to contend with _me._" Geralt interjected.

"Indeed he shall." Chris said. "Because your all's match is starting right now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A battle between legendary Pokemon, huh?" Edward said. "Might be the most interesting fight of the day."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"DIO and Geralt take their spots and send out their legendary mons. Both Dialga and Zacian stare each other down. Both are immensely strong in their own regard, just like their trainers.

"Today, you will fall." Geralt said to DIO.

"Keep telling yourself that." DIO said. "Look how far I've gotten. If that tells you I'm going down easy, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Let's see if your trash talking is just as good as your battle skills." Chris said. "Let the match commence!"

"Use Slash!" Both opponents said. Dialga and Zacian clash with their claws, creating a loud shockwave. Both Pokemon then try pushing each other, trying to knock the other down.

"To think I'll be facing one of them in the final round." Wendy muttered.

"Dialga, use Flash Cannon!" DIO ordered.

Being up close to each other, Zacian took the whole blast, pushing the Pokemon back.

"Sacred Sword!" Geralt said.

Zacian cuts at Dialga with his sword. Fighting type attacks are useful against steel types, so Dialga took a nasty hit.

"Nice!" Edward exclaimed. "At this rate, it seems like Geralt will win."

"I will not fall to a hit like that!" DIO snapped. "Now check this crap out! Dialga, use Earth Power!"

The ground beneath Zacian begins to erupt and burst open, hurting Zacian considerably.

"You like that? Because there's more that came from!"

"I will not be deterred." Geralt said. "Sacred Sword again!"

Dialga gets slashed yet again.

"If that runt couldn't KO my Pokemon, what makes you think you can?" DIO bragged. "And he even had a type advantage."

"Now! Use Earth Power!"

"Quickly! Use Sacred Sword one more time!"

Both of them scream as their Pokemon rush at each other for one final attack! Dialga is cut, and Zacian is hit with the ground erupting from under it.

After that, both Pokemon were wobbling, each of them ready to drop. Unfortunately, it was Zacian who dropped.

"Unbelievable!" Chris yelled. "After an epic fight like that, it looks as though DIO just barely won! Him and Wendy will be fighting each other in the final match!"

"Damn." Geralt muttered. "I wasn't strong enough."

"Indeed." DIO said. "And my final opponent looks easier to beat than you." As he said this, he was looking over at Wendy with satisfaction. To him, she looked like an easy victory for him.

"Don't get cocky." Katakuri told him. "She's got a lot of skill and talent. And I bet she gets along with her Pokemon better than you do with yours."

"I don't care about my Pokemon." DIO said. "It's simply a means to an end."

"Before we get started with the final match, we're going to give our two Pokemon trainers a five minute break." Chris told them. "Get your Pokemon healed up, and get mentally prepared."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That kid is as good as done when I'm through with her." DIO said. "Geralt came close to winning, that I will admit. But Wendy? Half the time i forget she's still in this game. That's how insignificant she is to me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You nervous?" Charlie asked Wendy.

"Surprisingly, no." Wendy answered. "I actually feel pretty sure of myself after battling Katakuri."

"You're our last hope, but no pressure." Ed told her.

"You did good against me." Katakuri said. "I'm sure you'll do good. He won't know what hit him."

"Any words of motivation for me?" DIO asked Cinder. "I just want to get pumped up for my curbstomp victory."

Cinder was honestly annoyed with him but still had to keep up her ruse. "Um…. you do you, I guess." She said.

"Well, you gave it a shot."

Cue internal screaming from Cinder.

"Okay, five minutes is up." Chris announced. "Wendy, DIO, it's time to settle this."

"Knock him dead, kid." Katakuri told her.

"Ice that punk!" Spinel cheered.

This feeling felt similar to Wendy. Back in the fighting challenge when she fought against 18. It was a fight she lost, but she tried really hard. It was then when she wanted to get stronger. But now, she felt that she could do this.

After the both of them take their spots, they stare each other down like a western movie. (Cue the music) They were reaching for their Pokeballs like a cowboy reaching for his gun.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Chris asked.

"I'm ready when he is." Wendy said with determination.

"I'm always ready." DIO said.

"Then fight!"

The both of them throw out Dialga and Dragonite. But Wendy wasn't gonna make any of the same mistakes the others did. She was ready to go!

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite flies up high in the sky, and then divebombs down, slamming into Dialga full force.

"Dialga, use Roar of Time!"

The spikes on Dialga's back unfold, and it's chest diamond glows again. Dialga fires it's laser, hurting Dragonite, but he surprisingly survived the super effective hit.

"Good job, Dragonite! Now power up with Dragon Dance!"

Dragonite spins around like it did earlier, boosting strength and speed.

"It's useless!" DIO yelled. "Dialga, use Roar of Time again!"

But Dialga didn't do anything.

"What's your damage?!" DIO snapped. "Use it! Now!"

Still no attack.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Even though DIO was a smart individual, he didn't know much about Pokemon. And therefore didn't know that after Roar of Time is used, Dialga can't do anything for the next turn.

"Guess he's not the brightest bulb in the box." Ed said. "Now it seems like he's really cornered now."

Indeed they could see the little but noticeable look of worry on DIO's face. Of course, Wendy was ready to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush again!"

So Dragonite flies up and slams into Dialga again.

"Damn it!" DIO seethed. That hit even harder than the first Dragon Rush. But now Dialga recovered, and was ready to rumble once again.

"Now, Dialga! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Dialga shoots out a purple beam from its mouth at Dragonite. Dragonite was looking out of breath, and was getting close to fainting. But so was Dialga.

_"I better end this quickly."_ Wendy thought. _"Dragonite is close to going down. But then again, so is DIO's Pokemon. Maybe one more attack will finish it."_

"Alright! Dragon Rush one more time!"

Just like before, Dragonite flies up high, and begins flying back down at high speed.

"Finish it!" Everyone cheers.

But Wendy didn't know that Dragon Rush only hits your opponent twenty-five percent of the time. And that twenty-five percent kicked in now.

Dragonite missed. And hit the ground right next to Dialga. You could basically see this happen in slow motion.

"What?!" Charlie gasped.

"Oh no." Ed groaned.

"It missed?!" Spinel said.

"I missed?!" Wendy exclaimed. That confidence she had before had dissipated in that moment.

"Too bad." DIO said. "All that hope and hard work was for nothing! Dialga, finish it with one last Roar of Time!"

And just like that, it was all over. After being hit by that blast, Dragonite fainted.

"No...Dragonite!" Wendy cried, dropping to her knees.

"And it's all over!" Chris announced. "DIO wins the challenge! Invincibility is his!"

This made everyone groan. Except for one person, which was Katakuri. DIO once again weaseled his way to another victory. And he was mad. He felt his rage start to boil more than it had in a long time.

"Sucks to be you." DIO said to Wendy. "Maybe a ride in the cannon tonight will teach you a le-"

Before DIO could finish, Katakuri leaps up, tackles DIO to the ground, and begins to punch him in the face over and over with Haki covered fists. And he had that familiar dark look on his face again.

Pow! Wham! Whack!

"YOU'VE HAD THIS COMING FOR A LONG TIME YOU BLOOD SUCKING BASTARD! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR FOUL PLAY, AND IT'S TIME YOU PAY!"

Katakuri continues to mercilessly pummel DIO in his face, blacking both of his eyes, and smearing his green lipstick!"

"SUFFER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"KATAKURI, NO!"

Wendy and Charlie tackle him to the ground, which took a lot of effort due to his size.

"Enough!" Charlie cried. "You're doing it again!"

"Snap out of it, bro!" Wendy also cried.

The sound of their voices manages to snap him out of it. "Wait? Huh? Charlie? Wendy? What happened?"

But the looks they gave him confirmed his worst suspicion. He then looked over at DIO, who was getting up from his beatdown.

"Bastard!" DIO cried. "How dare you strike me?!"

"No…" Katakuri gasped. "I did it again?"

He looked over to everyone else, watching this in shock. This was the first time they ever saw him lose his cool. Wendy and Charlie knew all too well.

"Crap." Katakuri muttered. "I did it again. I'm sorry."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Edward asked. "I know you're mad, but even I don't think DIO deserved that."

"You're damn right I didn't!" DIO yelled.

"Yeah, that was a bit too much." Chris said. "And that's coming from me. Anyway, despite all of this DIO is still immune tonight. Unfortunately, he won't get the reward of keeping Dialga."

"What?!" DIO snapped. "Why?!"

"We weren't gonna let you keep them in the case that you or Geralt won. We originally didn't expect you guys to have literal gods at your side. You're still immune tonight, if that makes you feel any better. Instead, the reward will go to the runner-up, which means Wendy gets to keep her Dragonite."

Wait, really?!" Wendy asked. She looked at her Pokeball, and smiled. She really didn't want to say goodbye to Dragonite forever. At least something good came out of it.

"At least we get to know each other more."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm so glad I get to keep him." Wendy said. "Even if I didn't win. We were so close. I didn't expect Katakuri to fly off the handle like that. And this is the second time it's happened. I'm worried. I just hope it's the last time we have to deal with this."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Damn it…." Katakuri groaned, holding his head down in shame. "It happened again. I normally don't lash out and attack unless it's for self defense. I made that mistake a long time ago. When I was a kid, I didn't care about what people thought about me. If anyone made fun of me, I beat them up. I was too confident in my strength. But one day, those bullies retaliated by attacking my favorite little sister."**

**"I always blamed myself for that incident, and I killed those bullies in a fit of blind rage. And it was from that day on that I adapted the calm, perfect persona I had adapted to for years. I guess sometimes your past does come back to haunt you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later….)**

"Arrgh." DIO groaned. "Change of plans. I might just send him home for doing that to me." DIO groaned. The vampire was holding an ice pack to his head. His eyes were still blackened. "I assume you'll vote for him, too?" He asked Cinder.

"Of course." Cinder lied. "I guess his little spectacle today sealed his fate."

"Good." DIO then went into his cabin to rest up after what happened today. Cinder then goes to find Katakuri, along with Charlie and Wendy with him.

"So?" Katakuri asked. "What's he up to?"

"It seems as though he's coming for you directly." Cinder said. "Your little tantrum today shook him up a bit."

"It's all my fault." Katakuri said. "We've failed over and over, and I can't manage to keep my cool."

"Right now, we need to worry about who to vote for." Charlie said. "We can worry more about that later."

"Actually, I may have an idea." Cinder told them.

"What?"

"Geralt. He got really far in this challenge. He's already a difficult opponent to do with, and he's shown just how capable he can be on his own."

"I don't know." Katakuri sighed. "He seems like a decent guy. I've got no problems with Geralt."

"There's the problem." Cinder continues. "That leads to him being a major threat. And after what you did today, it's probably likely that most of them will vote for you. Ed may be your ally, but I could tell even he was disturbed by what you did. You don't have a lot of options. Let's be honest. If it's not Geralt that leaves tonight….then it's going to be you."

"Alright...fine." Katakuri sighed.

**(Later….)**

Everyone was even more quiet than usual as they sat at the bonfire.

"Well today was quite the interesting challenge." Chris said. "Meeting all kinds of Pokemon, and then that little scuffle. But now it's time to send one of you final eight goodbye."

"DIO."

"Edward."

"Spinel."

"Wendy."

"Charlie"

"And Wendy."

This left Geralt and Katakuri. Both of them sat there looking quiet and serious.

"I hope you'll be safe." Wendy whispered.

Two tough competitors, ready to face the music." Chris said. "Geralt, you have shown since day one that you've been a strong opponent. Powerful, smart, and with those swords and magic, it's be hard to go up against you in the finale. Katakuri b you have also been a power player, and a huge threat since the beginning. And even I have to admit that your actions today went a little too far. Still, this was another close vote. It's to.e to see who the votes favored. The final marshmallow goes to…."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Katakuri."

Katakuri sighed with relief as he claimed his marshmallow. Geralt was really shocked, but he took the news pretty well.

"Guess I should've seen it coming. I understand I would've been a challenge for you all. What were the votes, if I may ask?"

"It was four votes, three votes, and then one other one."

"So that means one person didn't vote for either of us." Geralt said. "But who was it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Yeah, I'll admit Katakuri went completely nutso." Spinel said. "But I hate DIO a lot more. Since I couldn't pick him, I went with Cinder. She's such a jerk."**

**(She was completely unaware of Cinder's partnership with Katakuri, so that's why she voted for her)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, the witcher was then loaded into the cannon.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye." Geralt said. "I played well. And I hope you all play a better game than I could've."

"Whatever floats your boat, dude." Chris said as he pushed the button, sending Geralt flying in through the sky.

**(Later that night…)**

Katakuri was sitting outside on the porch, deep in thought. Other than that incident years ago, he never snapped like that. He was confused, worried, and mad. Mostly at himself.

He was looking up, and saw Dragonite right in front of him, staring at him.

"Are you still thinking about earlier?"

He looked to see Charlie and Wendy looking at him, too.

"Yeah." He grunted. "I messed up big time today. That is not how a son of the Charlotte family should act. That should've been me leaving tonight. Not Geralt."

"We can't change the future, no matter how far you can see into it." Charlie said. "We all make mistakes. You should know that. We're always here for you."

"Besides," Wendy said. "I thought of something fun that will take your mind off all of this. How about we go for a fly on Dragonite?"

Dragonite lets out a happy cry at this.

"You know what? Sure." Katakuri said.

The three of them hop on Dragonite's back, and the Pokemon begins to fly them around the island. It felt great. As much as he enjoyed flying around with those he cared about, something in the back of his head told him this wouldn't be the last we see of the Old Katakuri.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, wasn't that fun? It's a little more tricky to write. Pokemon battles than regular fight scenes. I also kept the fights simple by not including mega evolution, z moves, or dynamaxing. I chose each Pokemon to represent something about each competitor. Even though she lost, Wendy still gets to have Dragonite with her.**

**And poor Katakuri flew off into a rage again. As a kid, he was way more violent, and an encounter with some bullies brought out not only rage, but his urge to be perfect. He's a great guy to share a snack with, but don't push him that far. This is only the setup for something bigger.**

**Also, now we say goodbye to Geralt. He managed to handle the game perfectly, and on his own. Some people noticed he was doing **_**too**_** good, and I feel that this was the right spot to place him. Well done Geralt. Your badasssery was your undoing.**

**Next episode is going to be a requested one I've been hyping up for a while. If you're a Danganronpa fan like me, then you know what's gonna go down. Someone is getting whacked. It's gonna be a little more graphic and gory than normal, but that's how it goes with Monokuma. So get hyped for that.**

**That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, read and review, it helps. and I'll see you in the next **_**deadly **_**episode. Until next time, stay awesome, and stay safe, guys. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	24. Trigger Happy Turnabout

Episode 21: Trigger Happy Turnabout

**Here we go, people. A challenge you all have been waiting for. I was just waiting for the right time. Thanks goes to NeverSafeFromWaluigi for suggesting this a while back. Just a warning that this chapter is a bit more violent and graphic than normal. This episode is based on a super bloody and graphic game. You've been warned. Also, I borrowed some lines from the first game. Although there are some gameplay mechanics I can't implement or replicate into the fic, so sorry to other Danganronpa fans.**

Delekmaster: **DIO certainly has the drive to win, but he still has some tough competition.**

ortizale317: **It's good Wendy has Dragonite by her side. He'll make a great partner.**

N8han11: **I agree with how lazy Pokemon has gotten lately. But I'm not here to vent about it. I'm glad you enjoyed the Pokemon battles, regardless.**

1602jaw: **Yes, he's giving into his hate. And I'm sorry you miss Geralt. **

TheMasterKat: **Hey, thanks. Cinder is doing a swell job. Let's hope Katakuri doesn't flip out again. He's always tried to keep his cool for his family so that he never lets his guard down.**

Guest: **If you've never heard of Danganronpa, then you're in for a treat. But I'm sorry if your favorites are gone.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **Geralt did well. And you're right. They do seem wholesome together.**

MasterSaixus: **At least Geralt got really far. And Wendy's still doing really good. Do you honestly think I would've let DIO keep Dialga?**

that guy:** Let's just say that death **_**is**_** imminent. Puhuhuhuhuhu!**

Happiness studios: **Well, Pokemon isn't for everyone. I wouldn't take what Spinel said too seriously, but most people do view Katakuri like a monster. Everyone who made it this far did so for a reason.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **I hope you're excited, because I put a lot of hard work into this one. As for bringing back the Pokemon challenge next season….. I might just do that now. Geralt was fun to write, being a true badass.**

MonkeyBot54: **Yeah, Geralt isn't the most social guy, so that proved to be his downfall, on top of his strength. He played good.**

**Aw yeah. Now let's get this long-awaited episode started.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, it was time for everyone to prove who was the very best with some Pokemon battling. Before that, Cinder came to Katakuri's alliance and offered to aid them against DIO. Although hesitant, they agreed, hoping to avenge their friends. But when it came down to battling, Katakuri and Edward got Pokemon that were a little too much for them to handle. Even with hard work and a strong bond with her Dragonite, Wendy unfortunately lost in the final round to DIO. After that, Katakuri let his repressed hate towards DIO and began to attack him, much to everyone's shock. He would've left, but thanks to a little convincing from Cinder, it was Geralt who was sent packing. Can Katakuri keep it under control? And will DIO find out he has no allies left with him? Find out today on Total Drama Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This begins on the night Geralt was eliminated. DIO was taking a walk through the woods to think. He was still sore from the beatdown Katakuri gave him earlier that day. He didn't expect him to react that way. He was expecting when his plan worked that he'd be depressed. Not murderous.

After that little stunt, he was sure that freak was leaving, but was surprised to realize it was Geralt.

"At least that's one tough opponent I won't have to deal with later on." He said to himself.

"Yes it is." A voice said.

Moving out from behind some trees was Cinder. "He would've been a handful.

"Good to see you." DIO greeted. "But yes, you're right. But one thing has been bugging me."

"Really?" Cinder asked. "What's that?"

"How did they get enough votes to eliminate Geralt? I know donut boy got those girls to do it, but who else helped?"

But Cinder had a real poker face when it came to lying. But she had to word her lie carefully. "They probably convinced Spinel to help them."

"Yes, that could be it." DIO muttered. He looked up at the sky to see Dragonite flying around, and saw a few people riding atop him. "But I won't let today ruin my plan."

"And I have full confidence in you." Cinder said sarcastically, but he didn't know.

"That's why you've always been my favorite." DIO told her. He then walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't expecting him to get this close to her.

"Out of every member of our group, you were different. You weren't crazy like Deadpool, ill tempered like Rick, goofy like Spinel, or violent like Susie. You were special to me. Ever since the beginning."

"Uh-huh…." Cinder said awkwardly.

"But the both of us…." DIO continues, his face getting closer, "can go all the way. No matter what this game has thrown at me, you've always been there by my side. Try as I might to ruin them, a god like me….always needs a goddess by his side. My lovely number two."

Surprise and confusion flood her mind. Why was he being this close to her?

A moment later, he turns away, and DIO heads back to camp. "I think it's best we get some rest. We've got five little monkeys to get rid of starting tomorrow."

And so, this left Cinder all by herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What was that about?!" Cinder asked herself. This whole situation left her very flustered. "Why was he talking to me like that?! Is he just screwing with me?! Yeah, that must be it! He knows nothing about what I'm doing, right?! It's all to mess with me!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Now you know." DIO said. "All this time I've fawned for her. She was always different from the rest of those crazies. I'll still win, don't get me wrong. But I'll take her all the way, win, and then have her by my side when it's all said and done. I've been with many women, and some men. But she's different from all of them."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later into the night, Katakuri is shown tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

_In his dream, it was very foggy. DIO was shown laying on the ground, backing away in fear. Katakuri was shown walking towards him. His face was darkened, with his eyes being two glowing red dots, and baring his fangs. In his hand, he held his trident, Mogura._

_"It was all a joke, I swear!" DIO cried, pleading for his life. "Come on! Laugh it off! Leave me alone!"_

_"I don't think it's gonna work like that, pal." Katakuri growled, now standing over top of him. "After everything you've done, life just became a privilege for you. I swear as the strongest child of the Charlotte family that I will eradicate you before you hurt anyone else!"_

_The pirate now raised Mogura over him, aiming to stab his head off. And the most scary part was that Katakuri had the happiest, most sadistic smile on his face. This was going to be the last thing DIO saw before his demise._

But just as he was about to bring his weapon down on him, Katakuri bolts awake in a cold sweat. A moment later, he calms down once he realizes it was all just a dream.

"Thank god….." He said. "It was all just a dream. To think I dreamt that. What the hell is this game doing to me?"

He looks around the room. He sees Edward sprawled out on his bunk, snoring and sleeping like a slob. Looking at the window, he could see the sun just rising. And he also saw some weird looking cameras, monitors, and a gatling gun mounted on the ceiling. Everything seemed normal.

Wait…..cameras that weren't there yesterday and a gatling gun?!

"Sigh. Very funny, Chris." Katakuri said to himself. "You're really starting your shenanigans this early?"

He tries to take the gun off the ceiling, but his future sight kicks in. This wasn't going to be good.

The gatling gun began to fire actual shots at him, but Katakuri used his mochi body to avoid them. This noise caused Edward to wake up.

"Wha's happnin'?" Ed mumbled. But his eyes went wide awake as he saw Katakuri getting shot at.

A few seconds later, the gun shot off.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?!" Ed asked.

"I don't really know." Katakuri said, dusting himself off. "I'm just as surprised as you are. I wake up and see these weird cameras, that monitor, and that gun. I tried to take it down, but it began to fire at me. If it wasn't for my future sight, I'd be Swiss cheese right now."

"But who installed all of it in the span of just one night?" Ed pondered.

"I don't know, but this is really not how I wanted to begin my day."

They both hear a knock at the door. Opening it, they see that Spinel is there, surprisingly looking serious.

"Oh, what's up?" Ed asked.

"Did you happen to see some strange stuff in your room?" Spinel asked nervously.

"Yeah….just now. Why?"

"Um….you might want to come out here and take a look at this."

The both of them go outside and see everyone else gathered together.

"What's wrong?" Katakuri asked. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Look around you." Charlie said grimly.

Looking around, their jaws dropped at the sight before them. The island looked far bigger, with more mountains and trees than before. All of the buildings remained the same, but the real kicker was a giant dome that surrounded the entire island.

"What's wrong with the island?!" Katakuri asked. "And what's the deal with this giant dome?!"

"Good question, braniac." DIO snarked. "I'll let you know once _we_ know any more about this than you."

"Can we _please _not fight right now?" Charlie told them. "We have bigger things to worry about. Something happened to the island."

"She's right." Wendy said. "Not only is that dome covering the island, it won't break no matter how hard we try."

"This is obviously Chris pulling some kind of joke on us." Edward said.

"Actually, Chris and the rest of his crew are nowhere to be seen." Cinder explained. "It's as If they disappeared. And there seems to be no way to contact the outside world."

"There's no phones or anything." Wendy said. "I can't even find Dragonite's Pokeball."

"Come to think of it…." Katakuri said as something felt off inside his body. "I don't know where Mogura is. I always keep it inside my body. Whatever is going on today, I want some answers."

"Don't you get it?!" Spinel told them. The gem pulls out a magnifying glass out of nowhere. "It's a mystery! It's gotta be some kind of mystery challenge for us to solve! Let's do what they do in the cartoons and split up to find clues."

"I might as well be living in a cartoon." DIO mumbled.

"While that is a pretty reasonable idea," Katakuri said, "I have this weird feeling that this is something bigger. If all of this happened while we were sleeping, then I have a hunch this is more than just a challenge or a prank."

Just then, a monitor came up from the ground in front of them. But all that came from it was a weird voice they'd never heard before.

"Puhuhuhuhuhu!" The voice laughed. It sounded cheerful, yet off putting. "If you want more info on your new life, please head to mess hall right now!"

"W-who is that?" Wendy asked nervously. "And what did he mean by 'new life'?"

"Doesn't sound like anyone I've ever heard before." Ed said. "But if we want answers, I guess we'd better do as it said."

"All right." Katakuri said, "But stay alert just in case."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"New life, huh?" DIO said. "Sounds very suspect if you ask me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they got the mysterious message, the seven of them head to the mess hall. Inside, it was completely barren and quiet. There weren't even any tables in there. Just a stage in the back of the dining room.

"That wasn't there before." Spinel pointed out.

"All these questions, and no answers!" DIO snapped. "Can we get a damn explanation or what?!"

Just then, everyone jumped in surprise as something jumped from out of the stage. When it landed, everyone saw what appeared to be a small teddy bear. Strangely enough, its entire face and body was split equally down the center into two sides. Its right side was white in color and looked like a normal teddy bear. His left side, however, seemed to be more sinister. it was black in color, had a red slash for an eye, and a sinister grin.

"What the?!" Cinder said. "A teddy bear?!"

The "teddy bear" waved its hand in protest. "Hold up!" He said, sounding annoyed. "I'll have you know that I'm no stuffed animal! I am…... Monokuma! Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, and now the Lord of Despair on this island! Stand at attention and bow! Good morning to all of you!"

Everyone immediately screamed in horror.

"Did that thing just talk to us?!" Edward exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"How high off your ass do you have to be to come up with something like that?" Katakuri asked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's probably just a remote controlled toy that's designed to do that." Charlie said, but sounded very nervous about it.

"Did you idiots not hear a single thing I just said?!" Monokuma said. "I'm no toy! I am Monokuma ! I'm now the one running this island!"

"Now it's moving on its own!" Wendy said.

"Okay, very funny Chris." DIO said, not disturbed by the sight in front of him. "This joke has officially run its course. You can come out, now."

"Hate to burst your huge egotistical bubble," Monokuma told DIO, "but that host and his crew aren't here anymore. I'm running the show now! Now sit tight and listen. Now that this show is under new management, it's time I laid some ground rules for you all to adhere to."

"New management?!" Cinder scoffed. "I don't think that's gonna fly with us! Whoever you are, you should know that hijacking this show will get you in some deep trouble."

"Yeah….Megatron learned that the hard way." Katakuri added.

"I'll let you go ahead and think that." Monokuma said. "Because I'll explain it to ya. You really think the authorities will do anything? You're all completely cut off from the rest of the outside world. This island is going to be your home, your society, and your entire life."

So now this bear guy had them trapped on the island? Screw that!

"Wait…." Wendy asked. "Are you saying that we're going to be trapped here forever?"

"Right you are. But don't worry your pretty little head about that detail. I'm sure there's enough in the budget here to keep you all going for the rest of your lives. And as long as you all live together in peace and harmony, then there will be no problems. All of you, you beacons of hope, risking life and limb to win this game. Making some eternal friends, experiencing joy, confusion, and…..despair."

"Cut the bullcrap!" Katakuri demanded. "You're not keeping us here like rats in a cage forever! Let us free, now!"

"Oh, don't be like that." Monokuma told them. "You all decided to compete on this show, and now all you want to leave before I even explain my new challenge for all of you?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Charlie asked.

"What I mean is that if you want to leave, I've established a certain rule for you all."

"Really?!" Spinel asked. "Then tell us! 'Cause I don't wanna live like this!"

"There's mainly one rule that matters around here! If you want to leave, then you must disrupt the peace I've established. Whoever manages to do that wins the challenge and may leave."

"Disrupting the peace?" Edward said. "What do you mean by disrupting the peace?"

"Nothing too big, really." Monokuma explained. "Just if one if you were to... take the life….. of another."

Everyone gasped at this. "Wait….." Wendy asked. "Are you saying that we have to kill someone?"

"That's right! Kill! Blast! Slice! Obliterate! Bludgeon! Poison! Torch! Crush! Strangle! Get creative with it! You all get the gist of it.

Now they all went quiet from this declaration. They had to kill one of their own to leave?

But Edward stepped forward. "This is seriously messed up! Why do this anyway?! Do you have something against us?! We've never done anything to you!"

Monokuma then laughs a little bit. "Puhuhuhuhuhu! As I said before, you all are shining beacons, filled with so much hope. But to watch that hope be utterly slaughtered generates despair! And despair is just so very exciting!"

"Sorry, but we're not participating in your twisted and barbaric game." DIO said.

Monokuma looked surprised at this. "You must really be an idiot. Don't you realize there's nothing for you guys to do about it? You have nowhere to go, and all you have is each other. And if you want to go free, then your only option is to kill someone here. Unless you spill some blood, you don't have a leg to stand on."

"Oh yeah?! Then how about this!" Edward ran up to the stage and grabbed Monokuma. The bear began to flail wildly. "Why don't I just dispose of you then, you psychotic bear! Let us go before I begin to loosen your stitching slowly and painfully!"

"Hey Hey hey!" Monokuma cried. "One of my other rules is _not_ to harm me! This is against regulations!"

"Like I give a crap! Quit this nonsense and let us go or so help me I will slice the stuffing out of you!"

Immediately, Monokuma stopped moving, almost as if he was never alive. Then, everyone heard a weird beeping sound. Almost as if it was…..ticking.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. "You scared? Say something, damn you!"

_Beep….. Beep…. Beep… _

Just then, Katakuri's eyes glowed, seeing a few seconds in the future.

"Ed! Get rid of it right now!" Katakuri yelled.

"Huh?"

"You heard the man!" Spinel exclaimed. "Toss it!"

"Quickly!" Wendy said.

Without a second thought, Edward threw the bear up. A moment later…..

**KABOOM**!

Everyone covered their ears, and were blown away by the force of the toy exploding. Once the smoke clears, they all get up, feeling a bit shaken from that. But no one was more shook up from it than Edward.

"T-t-thanks." Ed said shakily. "If you hadn't told m-me...I'd be a g-goner right now."

"But he just blew himself up." Cinder said. "That means the stuffed toy is gone, right?!"

"Ahem. I'm not a stuffed toy! I am Monokuma!"

Everyone turned around and screamed as they saw Monokuma standing there, good as new.

"What the absolute hell?!" Katakuri said.

"You're still alive?!" Edward asked. "You almost killed me!"

"That's right." Monokuma said. "And I'd do it again. You broke one of my rules. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if you try that again…." Claws came out of his paws and his red slash eye began to glow.

"...and I'm going to have to give you a proper _punishment!"_

"That doesn't explain how you survived the explosion." Charlie said. "Don't tell me there's more of you."

Monokuma nods his head. "That's right, missy. There's more Monokumas placed around the island, not to mention all the extra security cameras I've set up. Break rules again, and... Puhuhuhuhuhu…. the next punishment will be worse than a little boom."

"You call that a punishment?" Katakuri said. "Where I come from, you'd get the death penalty for that."

"Now then, one more thing, before I forget." Monokuma said. "Before we get this challenge started, I have a little something for you lot."

Each of them is given a small digital notebook device. "These are your e-Handbooks. Pretty cool, am I right? They're absolutely vital to your life here, so don't lose 'em. It's got everything you need, they're unbreakable, and they explain all the rules for your new life. Without rules, where would the world be? Utter chaos. The same thing applies here. Just remember we've got some punishments for you if you break them."

"Yeah, and going all kamikaze on us was the least of it." Cinder mumbled.

But Monokuma ignored her comment. "Guess that just about wraps everything up. That's all the explaining I'm gonna give you all for the challenge. Hope you all get some kill kill killing! Hope you all enjoy your new lives. So until something happens, see ya!"

And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, leaving everyone stunned.

"Okay... so….. that just happened." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

"So do you all get what that bear guy was talking about?" Spinel asked. "Because I'm still a little confused about it."

"Confused?" Katakuri said. "It's as clear as day what he meant. If we want to leave, then we're going to have to….."

"...kill one another." Wendy finished.

"So it's more than just a matter of if." Edward said. "Only when. Question is, who's gonna make the first move?"

Then that scary reality hit them. Everyone went silent as they all looked at each other suspiciously. And they were all thinking the same thing. If they want to leave, then it's kill or be killed. Do or die, in more ways than one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm surprised none of us jumped someone else in that moment." Edward said. "You could feel the tension and hostility in the air."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Even though most of us are friends, I don't really think any of us trusted each other at that moment." Spinel said. "That's a scary feeling. Almost as scary as being alone."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do we do now?" Cinder asked. "Are we gonna do something about this?"

"You're right." Charlie said. "Let's just calm down, think about this calmly, and work together to get out of here."

"Even _you_, DIO." Katakuri said, glaring at the vampire. "I got my eye on you. Out of all of us, you'd be the most likely person to kill someone first. If one of us dies, we all know it's gonna be you."

"Guilty as charged." DIO said with pride. "You're not wrong. But I'm not the only one here who has shed blood in the past."

"Hey, I kill to defend my family." Katakuri said defensively. "Strictly self defense."

"Yeah, and I may have tried to destroy the earth by taking out my abandonment issues on it." Spinel said, sounding not too proud about that. "I was a total wreck back then. But I don't get vengeful thoughts anymore."

"First things first," Charlie continued. "Let's look at those rules he was talking about. We don't want to risk another explosion."

Each of them open up the e-Handbooks and turned them on. Each of them flashing their own name.

"These are pretty cool." Spinel said. "Too bad they don't get YouTube on 'em."

"Let's see what we're dealing with." Katakuri said reading the rules out loud. "_One: No attempting to leave the island. It's a pointless waste of time. Two: You will not leave your cabins from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. After that, you're free to roam around the island at your own discretion. Failure to abide by this will result in execution. 3: No Harming Monokuma in any way, shape, or form. 4: No tampering with surveillance cameras. This will be seen as destruction of property. "_

"Good God!" DIO exclaimed. "Does that fuzzball really need to have so many pointless rules?!"

"There's one more!" Edward said. "_5: Anyone who murders another contestant, and manages to get away with it, or be "blackened" will be set free. Unless they're discovered."_

"Unless they're discovered?" Wendy said.

"Guess that means that not only do we have to kill someone, but they have to get away with it." DIO said. "Basically, you must pull off the ultimate crime.

"Then that means we're safe from you." Katakuri said.

"Watch it!"

Charlie looks at everyone. "For now, we need to work together to survive. We must set aside our differences if we want to leave. Even if that means we have to work with DIO. So, are you guys with me? Because I want to get the hell out of here."

"You know I'm always behind you." Katakuri said.

"Let's do it!" Spinel cheered.

"Count me in, too." Edward said.

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Guess we've got no choice." Cinder said.

They all looked over at DIO.

"Sigh. Fine." DIO said defeatedly. "But I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Good." Charlie said. "Now that we've settled that, let's try to find a way out. I personally think we should split into groups. It'll be safer that way."

"I'll go with you and Edward." Katakuri said.

"You want to come with me, Spinel?" Wendy asked.

"Ooh, yeah! That sounds like fun!" Spinel said.

"Do you guys want to come with us, too?" Wendy asked, looking over at DIO and Cinder.

"Sure. Whatever." Cinder said.

"It's either work with you, or with that pelican eel." DIO said, which got him a nasty glare from Katakuri.

"Good. Let's meet up and reconvene at mealtimes."

Now that both groups had been decided, they split up to find a way to escape. The Ultimate Alchemist, Ultimate Stand User, Ultimate Mage, Ultimate Gem, Ultimate Demon Heir, Ultimate Maiden, and Ultimate Pirate set out to escape Monokuma's demented game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't believe I'm working with these fools." DIO said. "But I guess I'll play ball for now."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What a sick, cruel game that this bear has crafted." Katakuri said. "I'd hate to say it, but I kind of miss Chris. Wherever he is."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Out at The beach, Katakuri was busy punching at the glass dome to try and break it. But no matter how much he hardened his fists with Haki, it didn't do so much as a scratch to it. Ed tried as well, but he didn't have any better luck. He tried to dig under the sand to escape from under, but the glass seemed to go down infinitely far in the ground.

"Damn it." Katakuri muttered. "How hard is this glass?"

Ed was out of breath from all that digging. "I don't know." He gasped.

"It seems like he really pulled out all the stops." Charlie said. "When he said it was pointless, he wasn't kidding."

"That's right!"

Charlie flinched as Monokuma appeared behind her.

"I said it was pointless to try." Monokuma told them. "Would I lie to you? You can punch, kick, dig, shoot, and scream all you want, but that's gonna get ya nowhere. You should focus that energy into something more creative, like some good old fashioned serial slaughtering."

And just like that, he was gone as quickly as he appeared.

"He's really dead set on having us kill each other, huh?" Edward said.

"Yeah." Katakuri said. "I guess I really am wasting my time trying to break through."

Charlie then got an idea. "Don't let that bear get you guys. I'm sure there's gotta be some secrets in this place he's keeping from us. Secrets that may help us escape."

"You know what? You may be right." Katakuri told her. "We just need to look harder. Maybe tomorrow we'll continue looking. For now, let's get some food because I'm starving."

"You guys go on ahead." Edward told them. "I might just head back and take a nap."

"I guess….. but stay alert on your own." Katakuri said with a hint of worry. "I don't know how far someone is willing to go to murder."

"It's fine. If they try, I'll straight up kick their ass."

Ed heads back, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Now let's get some food." Katakuri said. "I can't think on an empty stomach. Matter of fact, let's raid Chris' secret stash in his private quarters. He's keeping all the good sweets from us, but I can smell them."

"Alright. But maybe while we're there we can have some….. alone time." Charlie said, giving him a slightly seductive look.

"Guess things today can only get better from here." Katakuri said, sounding like he was in a better mood from earlier all of a sudden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The other group were looking around the island to see if there was anything they could find to aid in their escape. But what caught their eyes were gatling guns mounted over the doors of the showers.

"What is with him and all the guns?!" Wendy asked. "Is it that dangerous just to go use the bathroom?"

"This is simply overkill." Cinder said.

"But why?" Spinel asked.

"GUESS WHO?!" A voice called out, causing them to almost jump out of their skin. They turn around and see Monokuma standing there.

"What is your deal?!" DIO asked.

"Nothing much." Monokuma answered. "This is just a little extra precaution. Since these are divided by gender, this'll make sure boys don't go into the girls side, and vice versa. Also, if you want to get in, you must use your e-Handbooks. Just scan it on the door, and you're good to go."

You're insane, you know that?" Spinel said.

"Not as crazy as your mercenary friend. This is just so none of you will try anything dirty."

"Literally none of us are planning anything dirty." Cinder said. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Monokuma disappears, leaving them dumbfounded.

"I wish this all just a dream." Wendy said. "I don't wanna kill anyone. I honestly don't believe I could bring myself to do that."

"It's gonna be fine." Spinel reassured. "Don't start freaking out on us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Such a shame." DIO said. "The kid seems like she might be the first to break down. I've been through worse at her age. But I don't think a little snot nosed brat will last very long."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Jeez Louise." Monokuma said. "You'd think one of them would've capped off someone else. Or slice up some throats. That is just bo-ring. These reality shows, I tell ya. Maybe tomorrow I should…. up the ante a little bit. Puhuhuhuhuhu. They want reality, well, I'll give to them the hard way."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, everyone was getting settled for bed, done with their first day of this new "life".

"You don't think one of us will try to kill someone, do you?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think so." Charlie said. "If one of us does die, then we have a good assumption on who it may be."

"Let's just hope this all ends soon…..

**(The next morning…..)**

The next morning, everyone gathered together at breakfast.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, just great." Edward said sarcastically. "I sleep like a rock when I'm threatened by some little psycho stuffed bear."

"It's hard to sleep when you have that thought hanging over your head." Katakuri added, working his way through a huge pile of donuts, sweets and pastries, washing it all down with black tea. (All that sugar and caffeine and he's still ripped) "Did anyone get sleep at all last night?"

No answer.

"Well, whether we did it or not, let's make sure to get serious today. I'm sure there's some secrets in this hell hole that we have yet to see."

"Yes. We'll need to hurry." DIO said. "Because given how much you eat, we'll need to pick up the pace or else we'll starve to death once the food runs out."

"Oh, that's not a problem." Wendy said. "Monokuma told me earlier that the kitchen and the pantry restock themselves everyday like magic."

"And when was this?" Cinder asked.

"Earlier when she was helping me cook breakfast, he popped up and gave us that bit of info." Katakuri said.

After they all finished, it was time to look around the island to find a way to escape. They split into the group's established yesterday, and begin to search every area. First place Wendy's group began to look was the boat house.

"Not seeing anything in here." Spinel said, looking at the equipment."

"Can we hurry this up?" DIO asked. "It smells like chum in here." The vampire kicked a bucket, and it hit a button on the table. After that, a passageway opened up in the ground.

"Well what do ya know." Spinel said. "Looks like they were hiding something."

Going down the stairs, all they saw was an empty storage bunker.

"This is it?" Cinder asked, sounding unimpressed. "There's nothing in here. Some secret."

"Maybe we're just not looking hard enough." Wendy said hopefully. "Just give me a minute. I'll go get the others and see if they can help find anything."

A few minutes later, Wendy returns with the others.

"So? Do you think you can find anything in here that might hint to helping us escape?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing from what I can tell." Ed said, looking around. "Why have a secret room if there's nothing in it? Kind of useless to have it by that point."

"It's just to keep you all on your toes." Monokuma said.

Everyone screamed at the fact he just popped up out of nowhere again.

"Sheesh, don't be so jumpy." The bear said. "It's not me in this place you have to worry about."

"Well, if you think we're really gonna resort to killing each other that easy, then you're sorely mistaken." Edward said.

"I figured you'd say that. That's why I figured I'd talk to you all right now when you're all gathered together. I wanted to give you all a little incentive to get the bloodlust going."

"'Incentive?'" Katakuri said. "Just what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Just keep your ears open for a moment, why don't ya."

Each of them look at each other confused as Monokuma disappears again. A moment later, Katakuri heard a loud cry of help.

"ONEE CHAN! HELP ME, ONEE CHAN!"

The pirate's eyes darted wide as he recognized that voice. "Brulee?! Brulee, is that you?!"

He then heard more voices calling out to him.

"BROTHER!"

"KATAKURI"

"HELP US!"

"My family!" He cried out. "What did that bastard do to my brothers and sisters?!"

He scrambles up the stairs and out of the boat house in a frenzy. After that, Edward and Wendy rush out of there too, hearing voices.

"Carla! Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Erza! I'm coming!"

"Alphonse! Tari! Where are you?!"

Just then, the other four start hearing voices, too. The rest of them run out of the boat house as well. They all begin running across the island, trying to find the voices they were hearing. As they were scrambling around, they hear Monokuma's voice being broadcast across the island.

_"Puhuhuhuhuhu! What's wrong? You all hear the voices of your dear friends and family? I'm sure you're all wondering if they're okay? Who knows what happened to them. If you want to save them, then I suggest you win the challenge."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That monster!" Ed stuttered."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all the running and looking around for about ten minutes, the group meets back up in the dining hall. All of them were silent with the look of worry on their faces.

"So…." Charlie said, breaking the silence. "Did we all hear what we think we heard?"

"Yeah…." Katakuri said. "He's got our loved ones. I don't know if they're in danger, but this guy is definitely sinking to a new low."

"So who did you hear?"

"My siblings. Wellb the ones that actually give a damn about me. Brulee, Pudding, Cracker, Smoothie, Oven, Perospero, Daifuku,"

"Even your mom?" Spinel asked.

"No. Why should I care?!" He snapped.

"Well, I heard the Diamonds." Spinel said, deciding to ignore his comment. "And Steven. And Deadpool. Those are who I heard."

"I heard my brother Alphonse." Ed said. "And Tari. If he hurts them, I'm gonna kill him."

"My loyal followers were who I heard." Cinder said. "Emerald and Mercury."

"Alastor, Angel, Vaggie, and all the other workers at the hotel." Charlie said, listing them off her hand.

"I heard my friends in Fairy Tail." Wendy said. Compared to everyone else, she sounded the most shaken up. "Carla, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. And….my Dragonite."

"What about you?" Spinel asked DIO. He was the only one who said nothing.

"My most trusted agents." He said finally. "Pucci and Vanilla Ice. I'll never find more devoted followers than them. They would gladly die for me"

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Wendy asked.

"I'd hope not." Ed said. "He's trying to make us go crazy and kill each other. But if it's true, then that'd be hard to ignore."

"We must stay strong." Katakuri said. "He won't break us that easily. We've been through worse. There's no way my family would go down that easily. They're all strong fighters with devil fruits abilities."

"You bring an interesting point." Spinel said. "Besides, how would he manage to capture everyone in such a short time."

"I'm calling his bluff." DIO said. "I only choose the strongest for my followers."

"So it's settled." Edward said. "He's just screwing with us. He's gotta be.

"Well…..it's getting late." Wendy said, looking outside. By this time the sun was already down, and the moon was out. "Let's continue our search tomorrow."

"Let's just try to stay positive, everyone." Charlie reassured.

"God, I hope so…." Edward said.

With that, they all head back to their cabins after another rough day. Hopefully tomorrow, they'll find a way out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"These guys are tougher nuts to crack than I thought." Monokuma said. "If someone doesn't die tomorrow, I might just release the Despair Virus on them. But I got that feeling one of them will snap."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(The next morning….)**

_"Good good good morning, everyone." _Monokuma said. _"Here's to another despairing day!"_

"I really miss Chris." Ed groaned as he was waking up.

Once everyone woke up Katakuri was preparing breakfast for them. But as everyone sat together to eat, someone was not present.

"Does anyone know where DIO is?" Wendy asked.

"Beats me." Edward said. "Maybe he's late."

Ten more minutes pass, and DIO still hadn't shown up as they were finishing up.

"Okay, should we be concerned now?" Spinel asked. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know." Charlie said. "Maybe he's still looking around that underground bunker."

"I…. I'll go check." Wendy said. The mage leaves the room and heads over to the boat house.

"I bet you that bloodsucker already found a way out and ditched us." Katakuri said.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Edward said. "He never seemed on board with working to find a way out in the first place."

A few minutes of silence later, and Wendy returns. Only, she was shaking like a leaf, and her face was so pale it was paper white.

"Wendy?! What's wrong?!" Katakuri asked, standing up immediately.

"Y... y-you need to see t-this." She stuttered.

Everyone followed her as she led them to the boat house, and down the stairs to the bunker. But what they saw down there was….

Grizzly…..

DIO's corpse lay slumped at the wall, with blood spattered behind it. There were several knives stabbed into his body. But his head was severed and swinging from the ceiling fan on a string. Another knife was jammed into his eye.

Everyone looked at the horror in front of them in shock. Their expressions turned the same as Wendy's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Charlie screamed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"He's….. dead." Spinel muttered.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's dead!" Edward exclaimed. He was trying to keep himself from vomiting at the sight of this.

"But how?!" Wendy asked.

"Did that bear do this?" Katakuri said.

To answer this, a monitor comes out of the ceiling, with Monokuma talking to them.

_"Now why would I do that?" _Monokuma said. _"It kind of defeats the purpose. It's obvious that one of you killed DIO. Somebody decided to shut him up by chopping his head off."_

The group all look at each other with worry. Did one of them really kill DIO? If so, who?

_"But whoever the killer is, don't think you're in the clear just yet."_

"But you said whoever killed someone is free to go!" Katakuri said.

_"Puhuhuhuhuhu. It ain't as easy as that. This is where the real fun is going to begin._

"I don't like the sound of that." Cinder mumbled.

_"I said you've got to get away with it, too. So we need to assess whether or not that someone did get away with it in order to be blackened. In a few hours, we will host a camp trial."_

"Camp trial?" Spinel asked.

_"Had to change the name since you're all not in school. Until the camp trial begins, you all have time to investigate the murder and gather information. Once the trial starts, you will all argue and debate your findings to deduce who the killer is, which will be decided by a vote. If you guess right, the killer will be properly punished. But if you get it wrong…. then the blackened wins and everyone else will be punished."_

"So what? You gonna kill us, or something?" Edward asked.

_"Exactamundo. But it will be more painful than you could comprehend. So terrible it would make the devil himself cringe in fear!"_

By this point, they were all nervous. Not only do they have to find out who killed DIO, but they'll die too if they get it wrong.

_"So if you want to live, I'd suggest you all do your best to find out who did it. But I have a little something that may help. I call it the Monokuma File."_

Small notebooks pops up out of the monitor, and Edward swiftly takes them.

_"This has all the info on the death, so it should help you out._"

"Wait!" Charlie said. "Does this mean you know who did it?"

_"Indeed I do. But it's not like I'll tell you now. Well, that's all the info for now. I'll see you lot at the trial. And do your best! Because your lives are over if you give anything less. See you soon."_

The monitor then disappears, leaving everyone to begin their investigation.

"Well, this is gonna be difficult." Edward said. "If it was anyone other than DIO who got whacked, this would be a whole lot easier."

"Alright." Katakuri said. "Whoever did it, own up to your crime now."

"Do you really think the killer will just blurt it out?" Cinder said. "Maybe it was you, and you said that to divert suspicion from yourself."

"Good excuse…." Katakuri said, "But that just sounds too convenient of an excuse."

"Please! Can we not fight?!" Wendy pleaded. "Monokuma was definitely serious. We must work together to figure this out. The killer is obviously not gonna spill the beans, so we must try to at least investigate."

"My apologies." Katakuri said. "It's reassuring to see you being the level headed one in a situation like this."

"So where do we start?" Spinel asked.

"Well, I guess these Monokuma Files should be as good as a start as any." Edward said.

The six of them open up their Monokuma Files, and read the info provided.

_The murder victim was none other than Dio Brando, more commonly referred to as simply DIO. The time of death is estimated to be around 7:30 am. Body was discovered in the underground bunker of the boat house. The victim was stabbed with multiple knives in the abdomen, and had his head decapitated and suspended from a ceiling fan. Another knife was found jammed in one of the victim's eyes._

"Yeesh. That's straight up overkill." Spinel said as they finished reading. "You could have just finished with either the stabbing or beheading."

Looking at these knives," Katakuri examines. "These are knives from the kitchen. And it said the time was around 7:30. So this happened after we woke up today."

"So whoever did it must have went to the kitchen beforehand to get these." Edward said.

"Hey, look over here!" Charlie said. "There's a message on the floor."

Indeed. Looking at the floor next to DIO, there appeared to be a message inscribed in his blood. Getting a closer look, here's what it said.

_Cloaked in black with intent to kill_

_Inside them lies a monster_

_Not what they seem, so you think_

_Don't trust him, they've killed before_

_Even though I never respected him_

_Right this wrong and condemn this monster._

_Death is imminent if you're not careful._

_I truly saw this coming._

_Deny it all you want, but your past actions speak louder_

_In the end it's obvious_

_Take justice and condemn this pelican eel_

"Wait…." Charlie gasped. "Pelican eel?!"

After reading this, everyone looks over at Katakuri in disbelief.

"What?!" Katakuri said defensively. "Is he trying to say I did it?!"

"It's not implausible." Edward said. "You do have a major bone to pick with him. You both were direct enemies of each other."

"So? Everyone else has something against him!"

"That may be true," Spinel said, "But the other day when DIO won the Pokemon challenge, you jumped him and attacked him."

"Plus, when you did that, you specifically said you were going to 'rip his head off.'" Cinder added. "And there's his dismembered head right there."

"I must've been set up. I couldn't have killed him….. could I?" Katakuri was beginning to sweat nervously. Did he do this in another of blind rage? Those other times, he couldn't recall what happened. Not to mention the nightmare he's been having lately make his case any stronger.

"He couldn't have done it!" Wendy said. "Let's not jump to conclusions!"

"Why defend him?" Cinder asked. "Unless _you_ did it?"

"No…. I didn't." Wendy said, but it sounded like there was something else she wasn't talking about.

"I agree." Charlie said. "Katakuri probably was framed."

"Of course you'd take his side." Cinder said. "Maybe you were an accomplice."

"No way!" Katakuri said. "She'd probably be one of the least likely ones here to do it!"

"Then who was it, if you know so much?!" Edward asked.

Given how they were all acting, it's obvious even good friends were having a hard time trusting each other.

"Here's what I propose." Charlie said. She began to write down DIO's message, as it might help later. "Other than his message, there's no other clues. We need to keep investigating the scene, and maybe see if we can find any other-"

_DING DONG, BING BONG…_

"What was that?!" Spinel exclaimed.

The monitor comes out again, and Monokuma is shown sitting there, looking bored.

_"Erm, so uh, I'm getting tired of waiting. Your time is up. What say we just get started, hm? It's time for the long awaited…. Camp Trial!"_

"The time couldn't have passed by that quickly." Katakuri said. "We only have one key piece of evidence."

_"You'll just have to make do with it. Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please head to the dining hall, and you'll find a red door. Please go there. Puhuhuhuhuhu. See you soon."_

The monitor disappears again.

"It's time already?" Wendy asked. "Sigh. I just hope we can get this right."

"Guess that's where we should go." Katakuri said. "No….where we _have_ to go."

Nervously, the remaining six do as he said and head back to the mess hall. Inside, they see a red door that wasn't there before.

"Well, I've seen weirder stuff on this show." Edward said. "Here we go."

They each go in to find an elevator. Then, they hear Monokuma's voice again.

_"Puhuhu…. Is everyone here? Okay then. Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom….. Where all your fates will be decided. Puhu. I'll meet you all down there. I'll be waiting._

"I guess we have no choice." Cinder said.

"Are any of you worried?" Wendy asked. "Because I am."

_"I hope I really didn't do it." _Katakuri thought.

_"Whoever did it, we'll find them." _Edward thought.

Everyone gets in the elevator, and the door closes behind them. As the steel box descended with heavy clunking sounds, everyone was silent. This was do or die time.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator stopped, and everyone entered a formal, fancy looking room. It had gold pillars, red velvet curtains, and the walls were blue. In the middle of the room were sixteen seats circled around each other. (The same number of seats in the first game)

"What do you think?!" Monokuma asked. "Doesn't it feel just like a real courtroom? It's like a Hollywood movie set, right?!"

"Not even close." Edward deadpanned.

"Well, everyone take a seat, and we'll get started."

Everyone does so and go to each of the stands. It was arranged in a way that they were close to each other.

"First off let's begin with a basic explanation of the camp vote. So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one, then I will punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone will be free to go."

But at one of the empty seats, they noticed a gray picture of DIO with a big red X crossed through it.

"Uh…. what's going on with that picture?" Spinel asked.

"I'd feel awful if he got left out just because he died. Friendship penetrates even death's barrier."

"Pff. Friends with DIO." Katakuri scoffed. "That's worth a laugh."

"Well, let's waste no more time!" Monokuma said. "Let the Camp Trial begin!"

Edward spoke first, wasting no time. "Well, we know for sure one of us killed DIO. First, we examine the weapons. They were kitchen knives, not only able to stab DIO, but decapitate him as well.

"The time of death was also estimated to be around 7:30 this morning." Cinder added. "So whoever did it performed the act not too long after everyone got up. Breakfast was served at eightb so it was definitely in between those times."

"We can also assume the decapitation was what did him in." Charlie said. "As he had time to scrawl out a message in his blood. His head is the weak point, so the killer waited until he died to chop his head off."

"They were too quick." Wendy mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked hearing her say something.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Let's make like a knife and cut the crap!" Cinder said. "It's obvious Katakuri was the one to do it!"

"What?!" Katakuri exclaimed.

"You two have been at odds with each other for the entire game. Add that to the fact that you attacked him and threatened him with his life the other day!"

"I don't remember doing anything. It couldn't be me!"

"You claim to be unable to remember what you did when you attacked him, so the same should apply here. Just admit it. You killed him."

"I actually don't believe it was him." Charlie said, standing up for him.

"Really? How do you know?" Spinel asked.

"I just have that feeling."

"A gut feeling can only get you so far!" Cinder said. "If he didn't do it, then who? The only other person who we know for sure went there before we found out was Wend-"

She stopped to slowly look over at Wendy, who was looking at the floor, and shaking.

"No…." Katakuri gasped. "You didn't kill him and try to frame me, did you?"

"N-no…" Wendy stuttered. "I didn't kill him, but….."

"But what? What is it you're hiding?"

"THAT I WAS GOING TO GO KILL HIM MYSELF BUT SOMEONE ALREADY BEAT ME TO IT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah." Wendy continued. "After hearing my friends in danger, I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought he was going to hurt them. I wanted out of here, and killing him would be the best option. So this morning when I went to go check, I was hoping to find him there and deal with him myself. But when I got there, I saw he was already dead."

"By this point, Wendy was bawling her eyes out. She was really going to kill DIO for the greater good. Seems as though Monokuma's tactics broke her.

"So…. you tried to kill him, but someone beat you to the punch?" Edward asked.

Wendy sniffed. "Yeah. I'm sorry, guys. Even though it wasn't me, I feel guilty for almost doing it."

Now each of them thought this over. It would probably be hard to make up a lie like that, so they could tell Wendy was being brutally honest.

"Guess that rules out one suspect." Spinel said. "But that leaves Katakuri as the prime suspect."

"For the last time, I didn't do it."

"There's gotta be something." Charlie said. Looking over the evidence, she looked at DIO's message that she wrote down. Then she looked at the autopsy picture of DIO. Judging by the look of it, it appeared as though DIO didn't struggle very much. He'd definitely keep his guard up against them.

"But there's one person he trusted most to lower his guard around them!" Charlie said, coming to a conclusion. "It's you, Cinder!"

"Are you serious?!" Cinder scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far. Yeah, he trusts me, but that's about it. There's no other piece of evidence that suggests I did. His dying message clearly states Katakuri did it."

_"She's right." _Charlie thought. "_Maybe I need to take a closer look at the message. She would be able to easily get close to him, bu could The message hold another piece?"_ The picture had the message in it, and she looked between that and her written copy. But the demon princess noticed something.

The first letter on each line was in bold with more blood. It must be a message within a message. Maybe DIO didn't want them to figure out that easily to stick it to them. She then looked at the message more closely.

_Cloaked in black with intent to kill_

_Inside them lies a monster_

_Not what they seem, so you think_

_Don't trust him, they've killed before_

_Even though I never respected him_

_Right this wrong and condemn this monster._

_Death is imminent if you're not careful._

_I truly saw this coming._

_Deny it all you want, but your past actions speak louder_

_In the end it's obvious_

_Take justice and condemn this pelican eel_

"Holy shit, I got it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You do?" Katakuri asked.

"You _do?!" _Cinder asked.

"This should be interesting." Edward said. "Let's hear it."

"Okay, pay attention." She turns the paper over, pulls out her pen and writes the message again.

"Since he didn't like us, he didn't want to make it too easy. But he left a message within a message. The killer doesn't suspect the hidden part, only that he wrote down who they were trying to frame! The first letters of each stanza were more bold than the other letters.

Everyone watched her carefully as Charlie was furiously writing. When she finished, she held the paper up to show DIO's true dying message.

_CINDER DID IT_

Everyone gasped and looked over Cinder in shock. This even got Wendy to stop sobbing. Cinder, on the other hand, didn't change her expression.

"So what?" She asked. "Is this supposed to prove I did it? That's a coincidence.

"Oh yeah?!" Charlie said, pointing accusingly at Cinder in Ace Attorney fashion. (Cue Cornered music) "Each of those lines spells it out plain as day! And he definitely wouldn't keep his guard high around those he trusts. You said it yourself. He trusts you the most! And you were fed up with him. And you thought framing Katakuri would be the perfect scapegoat, considering what's happened. Does all of that sound like a coincidence to you, Miss Fall?!"

"No…. I-I didn't do it!" Cinder stuttered. Now she felt really nervous.

"Guess that settles it." Katakuri said. "When I went to make breakfast this morning, I thought it was odd that most of the knives were missing. So my hunch is this. When we got up, you went to the kitchen before any of us, stole and hid the knives, then went to find DIO. Conveniently, he was still in the bunker. He suspected nothing from you, and you went in for the kill. You even let him put out that message to frame me, but didn't foresee his hidden message. Then, you cut off his head for assurance since that's his weakness, and left it dangling from the fan. Then, you joined the rest of us without skipping a beat."

Cinder went from being nervous to just quiet.

"So, you got something to say, missy?" Monokuma asked. "They think you killed that vampire."

Without any more excuses to use, Cinder just sighed in defeat. "I give up. Yes, I killed him.

"Whoa…." Spinel said. "The mean and terrible Cinder gives up. Who would've thunk it?"

"But why?" Wendy asked.

"All of Charlie's points were spot on. I hated him, and wanted him gone. Katakuri seemed like the perfect scapegoat to pin the blame on."

"I thought we were gonna work together to get rid of him." Katakuri said bitterly. "I should've expected as much from you."

"Oh boy!" Monokuma cheered. "It appears as though we've reached a verdict. Contestants, it's time to place your votes. Did you guys get it right? Oh, who's the blackened gonna be?!"

Each of them pulled the levers next to them, and a slot machine popped up. It spun round and round, spinning by each of their faces, until all three wheels landed on Cinder.

The verdict was GUILTY!

"You guys were right!" Monokuma said. The bear then began to read the verdict. "DIO was killed by none other than Cinder Fall. Oh, so exciting!"

"I just had a feeling she'd try to stab us in the back." Katakuri said. "And I think there's been enough stabbing for one day."

"Okay, now let's get down to the main event!" Monokuma said excitedly. "Since Cinder failed to get away with the murder, it's time she faced her punishment."

"You were serious about that part?!" Wendy cried.

"Don't try to stop it." Katakuri told her. "She did the crime, now she must pay the price."

All of them were silent as Monokuma continued. "That's why I prepared an extra special punishment that's fitting for you, Cinder Fall, the Ultimate Maiden b to face her fate! Here we go…. ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Monokuma pulls out a small mallet and hits a red button with it.

**GAME OVER. CINDER HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.**

Suddenly, Cinder felt herself chained up. She was chained up tightly to a huge rocket. Monokuma stood above her, dousing her and the rocket in gasoline.

Everyone stood behind an enclosed space to watch the horror unfold.

**(Cinders to Ashes!)**

Monokuma lit a match, and the entire rocket bursts into flames. Cinder is incinerated by the fire as the rocket blasts off. It looked as though the rocket itself was made of fire.

But where was the rocket heading? Why, to the sun, of course.

Cinder is burnt to a crisp as the rocket flies at mach speed into the sun. As soon as the rocket made contact, a small supernova erupted, burning so bright until nothing was left of her or the rocket.

Everyone watched with complete shock on their faces. Monokuma was laughing his ass off as Cinder was incinerated to the point of nothing being left. Wendy was on the ground, rolled up in the fetal position, crying as this went on.

"Okay, that should just about do it." A familiar voice rang out.

"Wait!" Edward said. "Chris? Is that you?!"

Suddenly, the five remaining contestants all lost consciousness and passed out.

**(A few minutes later….)**

Everyone woke up, feeling groggy and confused. However, they noticed they were in a familiar room. It wasn't the courtroom. It was the room where they had the virtual reality challenge.

"What happened?" Spinel asked, standing up.

"I don't know." Charlie said. "Are we okay?"

They look around until they see Cinder and DIO standing there, just as confused as them.

"Wait!" Cinder said. "I'm….. alive?"

"I must be dreaming." DIO said. He slapped his face just to prove it.

"Argh! I am! I'm alive! And no injuries!"

"Wait, you two are alive?!" Katakuri asked, perplexed. "This is too confusing! What the hell is going on?!"

As if right on cue, Chris walks into the room, laughing his butt off. "Oh wow! You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

"So…. you're behind this?!" Edward asked.

"That's right." Chris asked. "It was all a simulation, just like the VR fantasy challenge."

"So for these past few days, you've been here while we've been fearing for our lives?!" DIO asked.

"What do you mean 'a few days'? It's only been about five hours. It was all part of the challenge."

"We should have known." Spinel pouted.

"You were all in a challenge in the format of the game series, _Danganronpa._"

"But I thought Cinder killed DIO." Wendy said. "What's the deal with that?"

"Actually…." DIO said, "I let her kill me."

Now this got their attention.

"What do you mean, you let me kill you?" Cinder asked skeptically.

"Well, let me regale the tragic tale….you traitor."

"Traitor?!"

"Yes. I had a sinking feeling you were working against me. Turns out I was right. I just wanted to test that hunch I've had for a while now."

_Cue Flashback…._

_"All this Time, I had a sinking feeling that you, my most trusted confidante, we're working with those losers. That morning I supposedly died, I was in the bunker waiting. I just knew you'd show up for one of our little chats._

_"Seems as though they're ready to crack any minute." Cinder said._

_"Yes. Let me ask you a question. Are you ready to take up my offer?"_

_He walks up to her and puts his arms around her._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"What I told you in the woods the other day. I need a goddess by my side when this us all over. I want you to be mine. All mine."_

_And before she could comprehend what was going on, he kisses her. Cinder's eyes go wide as he locked lips with her. But as they were smooching, DIO's eyes went wide as he felt a knife stab him through the gut. Looking down, he noticed the knife she stuck in him._

_"I...see…." DIO said. In that moment, he finally realized she always intended this. "Even still…. I still love you."_

_"Suck it!" Cinder snapped. She then proceeded to jam more knives into his body. DIO fell to the wall, and began to write his message as things were going dark._

_"Let's see them….figure this shit out….." DIO said menacingly. The last thing he saw before it went black was a knife coming for his throat._

_End Flashback….._

"So that means…." Cinder said, starting to get mad. "You set me up to make me kill you! Just to prove your suspicions!"

"Indeed." DIO answered. This was surprising for all of them. Even in death, DIO got the last laugh.

"He orchestrated his own death…" Katakuri said grimly. "Just to prove a point."

"You little….." Cinder seethed.

"What are you getting so antsy about?" DIO said smugly. "You were gonna betray me. I just beat you to that."

"But despite all that, everyone found out that Cinder was the killer." Chris said. "Which means that Cinder is out of here!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"See, if you got away with the murder, then DIO would have been eliminated. But since they discovered that it's you, the killer is eliminated! Which means Cinder is out of the game!"

"Checkmate." DIO said.

"YOU DOUBLE CROSSING CHEAT!" Cinder snapped. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Just like Cinder, everyone else was mad at this.

"All of that trauma….for nothing." Wendy groaned.

"That bastard got us again!" Edward exclaimed.

"Don't feel so upset." DIO said. He walks up and gives Cinder another kiss. "I'll make sure to win. Then after that, let's go out for drinks. Just me and you."

Before she could protest, Cinder was picked up by Chef, ready to be taken to the cannon.

"Cinder, it's time for you to say goodbye." Chris said as she was being taken away. DIO waved her goodbye while the others were shocked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just like the rest of them." DIO said. "It breaks my heart to do it, but love hurts sometimes. Even if I had to die just to confirm it. Now, I set my sights on the rest of that riffraff. I may be alone, but I've been through worse. Just wait and see.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"While I am relieved I wasn't the murderer," Katakuri said, "this worries me. There goes our inside agent. He's really not playing around. I almost feel bad for Cinder. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I probably might need therapy after today." Wendy said glumly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! I DON'T AGREE TO THIS!"

Cinder was loaded into the cannon, and everyone made sure to see her off.

"Sorry, my dear." DIO said. "This hurts me more than it hurts you!"

"THERE WILL NEVER BE 'US'! I WILL STAND BEHIND WHOEVER MANAGES TO TAKE THAT SCUMBAG DOWN! YOU WILL SURELY PAY, DIO!"

Chris pushes the button, and Cinder was blasted off for the second time that day. Her protests and yelling were getting more and more faint.

"That was quite the shocking elimination." Chris said.

"Not to mention horrifying." Spinel said.

But Chris ignored her comment and turned towards the camera. "And here we have the final six. Will DIO be able to still succeed now that he has zero allies? Will Katakuri really kill someone with his repressed rage? And will Wendy ever mentally reccover from this challenge?"

Wendy could now be heard crying as Katakuri knelt down and put a comforting arm around her.

"Find out next time on Total! Drama! Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew. What a doozy that was. Still, I hope I did Danganronpa some justice the best I could. I was originally gonna have someone catch the Despair Disease, but scrapped it when I realized none of them have any medical knowledge to treat it. Thanks to Charlie, the mystery was solved. But I think this really shook them up.**

**But wow. DIO let himself die to get rid of another traitor. Cinder was special to him, and I hinted at his attraction to her in the past. Maybe she'll say yes after she calms down and thinks it over.**

**Man, the final six. We're almost there. These guys have worked hard to get here. But next episode is actually going to be a double elimination, so we'll drop from six to four. Shocking, I know. The next challenge will be a hunt to make a picture, where our final six will pair up to find the pieces. But not with each other. They'll each have a familiar face aid them in their search.**

**Also, one last thing. I know I said I'm doing fourteen new characters and settled on it, but I'm adding just one more. Only thing is I'm keeping it a secret. It will be fifteen and fifteen. I know, I'm a hypocrite, but this gave me some good plot ideas. Really good plot ideas. It correlates to a threat the cast has interacted with, but I'll say no more. Fifteen new and old characters will battle it out, and I stick to it. I'll reveal who they are when the new season starts.**

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed. I put a lot of extra hard to make this one good. Read and review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	25. Oh My DIO

Episode 22: Oh My DIO

**Hello, again. Hope you all have been great. Man, I still can't believe the finale is so close. Feels like I started this ambitious crossover yesterday. But after fights with dragons, Decepticons, spooky ghosts, and a deadly killing game, where can we go from here? Let's find out.**

TheMasterKat: **Even I have to agree that Cinder didn't deserve that. As for Wendy, she's a strong girl. I hope she pushes forward.**

Delekmaster: **Dio had a big brain moment letting himself die. Then again, his head is the only part of his body that's legitimately his.**

1602jaw: **It did seem predictable that DIO would get killed. Maybe when the game is over, Cinder will give him a chance.**

N8han11: **I do enjoy upping the stakes. Even with 15 incoming newbies, I've got some fun ideas ahead. But I agree, Monokuma really did a number on them.**

that guy: **It **_**is **_**from a series that had a cameo. So many theories, and all will make sense, soon.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **I could only do so much to put a Danganronpa trial in fanfiction format. Still, I think it was portrayed well.**

Happiness studios: **I did try my best to make the Danganronpa challenge as interesting as I could. There are some things that are hard to reproduce from those games. I'm also sorry if the killer seemed predictable. I wanted to say who it was in his message but make it difficult for most of them.**

MasterSaixus: **Karma can be like that. It was fun to write, and I understand the trial being short, especially without the little minigames in it.**

Ortizale317: **I'm sure Wendy will be fine. D's he's been through plenty of tough situations.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **DIO did play her like a fiddle. It was tough for him to do, but maybe Cinder will forgive him. Again, I'm sorry for the similarities and never intended it. Also, your elimination prediction may sound obvious, but you're in for quite the surprise.**

MonkeyBot54:** I may as well just change the title of the story to DIO vs Everyone.**

Guest: **Let's just see how much of your predictions are right. And I don't blame them. Hazbin Hotel is amazing.**

**Now let's see who will move to the final four.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors were faced with mystery and doubt as they faced a deadly dose of Monokuma's killing game. DIO was killed, and Katakuri was the prime suspect. But thanks to some smart sleuthing from Charlie, she deduced that Cinder was the killer. But as it turned out, it was all simulation, and DIO planned orchestrated his own fake death to eliminate Cinder. What will DIO do now that he has no allies and little influence? And which of them one step closer to the money? Find out on today's exciting episode of Total Drama Infinite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Edward asked with surprise. "All week and no challenge?! I don't know if I should be glad or concerned."

"Uh-huh." Charlie said, kicking back against the wall. "But I say enjoy this freedom while we got it. Because with there only being six of us left, he's sure to really put us to the test."

An entire week had passed since the previous challenge. They hadn't had one since the Danganronpa challenge. But there were a couple reasons as to why Chris didn't give them a challenge. The first one was so that they'd be ready, prepared, and rested up for whatever torturous challenge is up next.

The second reason was because Wendy spent most of the week in therapy after the previous challenge. The twelve year old basically had a mental breakdown from the trauma the challenge gave her, and the producers gave Chris an ultimatum: Have her mentally recover with therapy, or face a lawsuit from the Fairy Tail guild. Chris of course, picked the former.

"At least I don't have the nightmares anymore." Wendy said. Looking over at Dragonite, he gave her a reassuring nod. She normally preferred to keep him outside of his Pokeball, and mostly she likes to have him as a companion. With his help, she was doing much better. She wanted to put attempting to commit murder behind her. Or at least bury that memory away.

"It's good to hear that." Katakuri said. "I was worried for you. But you've proven just how strong you can be. We need everyone to be ready for whatever challenge comes our way next, and send that DIO packing." He was giving this message to the other three members of the alliance.

"That does remind me," Wendy said. "What _will _we do once we eliminate DIO? What will happen to our alliance?"

Now this was a topic Katakuri wanted to avoid. "Sigh. Well, I didn't want to deal with this. When I formed this group, I had the sole intention to get rid of DIO and his pack. Now it's just him. He's got no more allies, and almost no power. We're so close to succeeding. Once we do…. I guess there's no need for the alliance. In the end, there can only be one winner. Once DIO's gone, I'm disbanding the alliance."

"Are you serious?" Edward asked. "After all we've been through?"

"I get it." Wendy said, feeling a bit sad about that. "But it won't change anything between all of us, right? We'll still all be friends?"

"Of course. That won't change. Even when we disband, that won't change our friendship. I've made some good memories here with you three. Even with you guys, plus Deadpool and Tari, have been some of the greatest people I've ever met. And the only friends I've ever had."

"Well that's good to hear." Charlie said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"It would be weird with all of us being enemies towards each other." Wendy said. "But he is right that only one of us can win. Still, I'd be fine with going up against anyone of these guys in the finale, as long as it's not DIO. Maybe we'll finally be able to get rid of him once and for all.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"His comment just made me realize how much Katakuri has been through throughout this game." Charlie said. "But he changed quite a bit since Tari's elimination. . All of DIO's trickery, and our friends getting eliminated one after the other is really taking its toll on him. But he's been doing better. I guess after the whole killing game, he's mellowed out a little bit. I still hope he'll be okay."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Out at sea….)**

Out on a boat, the Ginyu Force were speeding the boat ahead, their destination almost in sight.

"Remind me why we're going to Playa de Losers?" Recoome asked.

"Have you not been listening?" Ginyu told his subordinate. "The boss needed us to pick up some of these former competitors to help in his next challenge. As a matter of fact, he told us to gather a few _specific_ losers for this task.

Sure enough, the boat pulls up at the docks of the familiar Playa de Losers. Currently, twenty eliminated contestants reside here.

"Alright, men. Remember who we specifically came here for."

"Yes, captain!"

The five of them walk inside, now holding baseball bats. The outside of the resort was still shown as voices could be heard inside.

"Huh?" A voice said. "What are you guys-"

_Whack!_

_Whack!_

_Whack!_

_Whack!_

_Whack!_

_Whack!_

A minute later, they're walking back to the boat, now carrying a huge burlap sack.

"Good job, men." Ginyu congratulated. "Now let's head back."

"But did we really need to knock them out?" Jeice asked. "I'm sure they would've came with us if we asked."

"We don't make the rules. We just enforce them."

**(Meanwhile….)**

DIO was just walking out from his shower, and in a very bad mood. There he was, taking a nap, when his rest was interrupted by trash from another world crashing down on him. (Thank you for that one, 1602jaw)

"Wait until I find the wise guy who did it to me." DIO grumbles. "Do they not know who I am?!"

But he had bigger problems to worry about. He just lost his only ally he had left. It was the right thing to do, but it still left him at a disadvantage. If he didn't keep winning challenges, then Katakuri and the rest of his rat pack were gonna send him packing. That ugly pirate was one of the biggest thorns in his side. He needed to knock him down a peg again. And he knew just what to do. He needed to take out either Charlie or Wendy next. That would really deal a crushing blow to Katakuri. This idea gave him a gleeful grin.

"Something funny to ya?" Spinel asked. DIO turned to see Spinel staring at him.

"What's your problem?" DIO snapped.

"I said, is something funny?" Spinel asked. "Even after getting bombarded with trash, you seem to have a smile on your face. Are you constipated or something?"

"It's nothing." DIO quickly told her. "I'm just suddenly feeling a better mood, is all."

"Uh-huh…." Spinel said skeptically. "You're up to something. And that's why I'm going to make sure you don't win. You got no one to back you up."

"And what about your best friend? Won't he back you up?" DIO teased. "Oh wait, I forgot. I got him eliminated."

"Touche." Spinel responded. "But I'm not gonna let your insults deter me. Those other guys are my friends too. What do you got?"

At that moment, the intercom came on. "Alrighty, final six! Meet me at the dock in five minutes!"

"Looks I'll get the chance to show you." DIO said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"At least I have the bite to back up my bark." DIO said proudly. "But I won't underestimate any of them. Not one bit. It **_**does**_** take skill to get this far, so I won't pull my punches with them. At the end of the day, I'm not in it for the money. I just want to show the best in the multiverse who's really at the top."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, the final six made it to the dock. Chris was waiting there, with a fairly big boat at the ready.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Edward said. "What challenge do you got this time? Because I'm ready."

"I enjoy that determination." Chris said. "Everyone hop aboard, and I'll explain further once we reach our destination."

"Wait, we have to ride on a boat?" Wendy groaned. "You know I don't do well on moving vehicles."

"Oooh. Forgot about that one." Chris mumbled.

"Isn't there another way?" Wendy asked. "Maybe I could ride on Dragonite and follow behind you guys."

"Sure, whatever." Chris said. "It's already bad enough that I had to get you therapy, but I guess I'll be generous to you once again." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Deciding to ignore the host's remark, Wendy throws her Pokeball, and Dragonite comes out. Everyone else gets on the boat, and it drives off.

"Okay. Follow behind them!" Wendy said.

As the boat drives off, Dragonite flies behind them. Not too long after that, the boat pulls up at a very familiar place: the scary and ominous Boney Island. They all felt a similar chill down their spines as they got off the boat.

"Really?" Edward complained. "We're back at _this_ place again."

"Seems like you're running out of ideas." DIO scoffed. "Very original bringing us back here again."

"Trust me, I got plenty more ideas." Chris said. "Besides, didn't you all have a blast the last time you were here?"

"_Yeah, that was fun."_ Everyone thought. From the killer animals to the quicksand that some of them almost died in, and the bickering Ice Climbers that cost one team the treasure, yeah. About as fun as a funeral. At least the treasure that was won was sort of worth it.

DIO then remembered how he was caught off guard by one of the island's creatures, and Geralt had to step in to save him, Susie, and Dororo.

"Thanks for reminding me of that!" DIO said. "I could've had it under control if that witcher wouldn't have got in the way!"

"Too bad you'd be mincemeat if he hadn't." Edward said, much to DIO's chagrin. This made the vampire glare at him.

"Can we get back to the challenge at hand?!" Chris snapped.

"Fine." Both huffed, but we're still glaring at each other.

"As I was saying, I've decided to bring you all back to Boney Island. But this time, you're all going on a different hunt. Scattered around the island are six sets of pictures of every contestant that has been eliminated up to this point in a small sack. You can't miss it. Once you find the bag, bring it back here to shore and arrannged the pictures in the order that each if them got eliminated, so make sure not to lose any of them. The first person to finish arranging them in the right order will win immunity."

"Seems straightforward." Charlie said. "Especially after what we all just went through."

"Which is why this challenge is interesting for two reasons." Chris said.

"And what do you mean by 'interesting'?" Katakuri asked. "There's got to be a catch if it's as simple as that. I mean, besides coming back to this island."

"I always knew you guys were a smart bunch. All right, I'll tell you. First off, today's challenge is a double elimination!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's right. Here's how it's gonna go down. There will still be a bonfire ceremony tonight for one of you to be eliminated, but whoever comes in last place today will be automatically eliminated and sent packing with whoever's voted off tonight."

"Talk about upping the stakes." Wendy said nervously."

"So after today, it'll go from six of us, to four of us." Spinel said. "Talk about motivation."

"Yeah, that doesn't put pressure on us at all." Katakuri said sarcastically.

"So what's the second reason, then?" Edward asked.

"The second reason is that you guys will have to partner up for this challenge."

"NO WAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Slow your rolls, everyone. You're not partnering with each other. You each will get a previously eliminated competitor to aid you in your search. While handcuffed."

"So we're gonna get to see some of our friends again?" Wendy said.

"Why do they have to be handcuffed to us?" DIO asked.

"Well, in your case, it's so you or them don't try to ditch each other. Fitting, since most of them hate your guts, DIO. Besides, a partner would be handy against the threats that lie on this island."

"At least tell me I get Cinder as a partner."

"Nope. Bring his partner in."

Walking up to the group was DIO's partner, who was very familiar indeed. He was a scrawny French man with white shorts and red boxing gloves.

"That's right. Glass Joe will be DIO's partner."

"Bonjour, everyone." Joe said to everyone, but his eyes went wide as he heard that last part. "Wait! Did you say I have to partner with…..DIO?!"

"Correct!" Chris told him.

The boxer looked nervously over at DIO. DIO just looked at him in disgust. Joe was having a flashback about the fight the two of them had in the ring a while back. He stood his ground, but was beaten to a pulp in the end, and quit the competition. Joe shuddered in fear at the thought of working with him.

"Oh…. it's you." DIO said, sounding like he didn't give a damn about him. "Seems like your injuries have healed up. Still feel like a hero?"

"Y-y-y-you….." Joe stuttered, trying to find the words. Even though he manned up against him, he still feared this man. "...s-should treat me with some respect. W-we have to work t-together, so w-watch what you say."

Even though they had to work together, DIO was still gonna show this weakling "Look, French Press." DIO said, now getting up in his face. "You won't be of any help whatsoever, so it makes no difference whether we have to cooperate or not. So keep your head down, and let me do my thing. Capiche?"

"Uh…. I-I guess so." Joe said, still scared of this man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Pff. Some tough guy he tried to prove himself to be." DIO said. "Even in that moment, he still cowers under me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Still, it's good to see you again." Charlie said. "I'm glad you're all healed up."

"Thanks." Joe said. "I'll try to be a big help. Even if it's for DIO."

"Next up, let's introduce Charlie's partner." Chris said.

Bringing out the next helper, everyone is welcomed to a monster teenager with plum colored hair, a black vest, studded bracelets, and a huge axe.

"Susie!" Charlie exclaimed, running up to her friend. "It's so good to see you again."

"Heh heh. What's up chumps?" Susie said, trying to still look tough. Looking over at DIO, she simply said, "DIO."

"Susie." He replied. "How've you been, traitor?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. I'd rather be a traitor than affiliated with a psycho bastard like you." She then looks back over to Charlie. "Still, I guess it's cool we get to work together. Just don't make a big deal about it."

"Aww, such good friends." Chris teased. "Now, bring in the next partner. This one is for Wendy."

The next one to come in was a person wearing a wide brimmed hat with an orange scarf around his face, dressed in blue with a poncho. The being gave a friendly wave to the other contestants.

"Oh! You're that Nomad guy!" Wendy said. Now that i think about it, the both of them never really interacted with each other. The Nomad walks over to Wendy and holds out his hand to her.

"Either way, I'm glad to be working with you." Wendy reaches out and shakes his hand. "I think we'll get along alright."

The Nomad gives her a nod of agreement.

"That's the spirit." Chris said. "Let's bring out Spinel's part-"

**KABOOM!**

There was an explosion seen deep in the forest. Emerging from the mushroom cloud and crashing down in front of everyone was a familiar antihero dressed in red and black spandex, complete with swords and guns. Do I even need to explain who it is?

"Guess who?!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"What's up, buddy?!" Spinel said, running up to her friend. The two engage in an extremely long and complicated special handshake that only they knew.

"The plot demanded I show up." Deadpool said. "Ever since I left, it's been one crazy escapade after another for you guys. And it sucks that I missed out on all of it."

"Yet again, that's because of me." DIO said proudly. "How've things been with you?"

"Oh, just great." Deadpool said. "I'm in a better mood than normal. After waking up, getting some breakfast, I did some bathroom reading on this episode's script!"

(Author's note: Oh hell naw! Do not spoil this one! Not this one!)

"Don't worry your head about it. I won't spoil nothing." Deadpool said. This was confusing everyone else. "I'll just go with the flow and be as smooth as a cucumber. Wait, do I really have to say that?"

(Yes! Ugh, anyway, let the story continue)

"Tag!" Deadpool said, touching Spinel on the arm.

"Oh darn! I forgot about that!" Spinel pouted.

"Forgot about what?" Wendy asked.

"Before he left we were trying to play the most craziest game of tag. And by the time he left, he was still 'it.'"

"Anyway," Chris said said awkwardly, "Edward, your partner is up next, and you're gonna like it."

Edward's partner walks out next. This time, it was a blue haired woman wearing a blue hoodie, socks and sandals, with a cybernetic left arm.

"Tari!" Ed cried, running up to hug his girlfriend.

"Good to see you, too." Tari said. "You've been doing great. I've been worried sick about you."

"Don't fret. I've been kicking butt. And we're so close to avenging you and the others."

"Guess that just leaves my partner." Katakuri said. "Who is it?"

"Look behind you." A voice called.

Turning around, Katakuri sees a petite woman standing about Wendy's height with long green hair, and wearing a black, flowing dress.

"That's right." Chris said. "Tatsumaki will be your partner."

"Isn't that just great." Katakuri moaned, remembering how this former teammate of his talked big, yet got her butt kicked by a little girl.

"You got a problem with having me as your partner?!" Tatsumaki snapped. "It's already bad enough I got clobbered in the head by those weirdos and brought here, so the least you can do is show an S Class hero like me with respect."

_"And this is what got you eliminated in the first place." _Katakuri thought.

"Everyone reacquainted?" Chris asked. "Good. Now, for this."

A clicking sound was heard as DIO looked to see that the Ginyu Force had handcuffed him to Glass Joe. And they proceeded to do so for each of the other duos.

"Nice." Susie said, looking down at the handcuffs. "This gives me practice for when they one day haul my ass to the slammer."

"Just remember." Charlie told her. "Eyes on the prize. All to vanquish DIO."

"You had me at 'vanquish DIO', princess." She replied, gripping her axe tightly.

"Try not to mess up, you oaf." Tatsumaki said.

"Whatever." Katakuri said. "You want revenge on DIO, don't you?"

"Of course. It's because of his group that I was tricked."

"Everyone ready?" Chris asked. "Then take your marks. This is for all the marbles. Remember: a double elimination with automatic elimination included, so speed is of the essence."

Hearing this, everyone takes a running stance.

"On your marks….net set….GO!""

The six duos scramble and push each other around to run off into different directions.

"Outta my way, Dogtooth!"

"Watch it, you chump!"

"Ow! I'm getting crushed!"

"Zut alors! Same here!"

Finally getting out from the tangled up crowd, DIO runs off, dragging Glass Joe on the ground behind him.

"Hey Hey hey! Slow down!" Joe cried as his face was dragged through the ground.

"Quit being a baby, string bean!" DIO said. "I need to win, and I won't let you slow me down!"

The two of them run straight into the woods.

"He's getting away!" Edward exclaimed. "Let's book it, Tari!" The alchemist and gamer run farther down the beach

"Don't let that schmuck win again!" Susie yelled. "We need to hurry!" The two friends run deep into the jungle, but a different route from the one DIO took.

"Let's start looking up in the trees." Deadpool suggested. "Trust me."

"Sounds like a plan!" Spinel happily exclaimed. The gem revved her arm back, and stretched it out at a tree, grabbing on to it. Unfortunately, this sent the two goofballs flying through the air like

"I think I may have overshot it!" Spinel cried as they were flung across the island.

"Let's give it our all for this one, kid." Katakuri said to Wendy as he and Tatsumaki were running off. "I believe in you!"

"I won't let him down." Wendy said to the Nomad. The magic being gives her a thumbs up, wishing the best for her as they both head into the jungle as well. By this point, all six duos began their search.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(DIO and Glass Joe)**

DIO was seen mumbling and grumbling in frustration as they trekked through a swamp, the water coming up to their knees. "It's been over thirty minutes, and still no sign of those pictures. And it's bad enough Chris gave me the world's most flimsy ball and chain."

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" Joe said.

"I know. That's why I said it. That's the difference between you and me. I'm strong, and you're a weakling, so what are you gonna do about it?"

Joe doesn't say anything, but just stops in his tracks.

"Hm? What's this about? You going on strike or something?"

"That's right." Joe said firmly. "I'm not gonna move. That way, we'll lose, and you'll be eliminated."

"Oh really, now?" DIO then just keeps walking, but due to how light and frail Glass Joe is, he was getting dragged again.

"I said stop!" Joe said.

"Or what?"

"Um… I'll …"

"That's what I thought."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Katakuri and Tatsumaki)**

Katakuri and Tatsumaki were busy looking through a dark cave. Around them, there were many old skulls and bones scattered about, but this didn't freak them out.

"Can I ask you something?" Tatsumaki asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you just off that vampire already? I know you're capable of doing it, and you came close to doing it. So why don't you?"

Now this was something Katakuri wasn't in the mood to talk about. Especially to someone like her. But she'd probably keep pestering him until he said something.

Taking a deep breath, Katakuri decides to tell her to get her to leave.

"Look, it's not like I _want_ to. I very much despise him, but I don't want to bring myself to kill him. I've already done that once, long ago. And that all happened because I was too cocky of my own power. And it seems I've been making the same mistake. I can't afford to go back to who I used to be."

"That's it?!" Tatsumaki scoffed. "Do you know how many monsters and aliens I've destroyed? That punk should be no different."

"It's not just that." He said. "I'm also doing it for my friends. I may be leading the crusade….. but I don't see myself as the one who beats DIO."

This puzzled the esper. "Excuse me?"

"I just want to see it through. But I never personally saw me being the one to end it all. In fact, there's one person who I'm hoping can do it."

"Oh really? Who's that?"

Before he could answer, they both noticed something sitting on a stone pedestal ahead of them. It was a small, dusty looking and poorly stitched together sack.

"Well what do you know?" Tatsumaki said. "They made this too easy for us."

But before they went to grab it, Katakuri's eyes glow.

"Don't go any further." The pirate warned her.

Indeed, his concern was justified, because out in front of them was a massive beaver with shaggy fur, large gnarled tusks, and was growling at them. It was one of the wooly beavers that reside on the island.

"What is that thing?!" Tatsumaki screeched.

"Now that I think about it, I don't even think I saw these things the last time we were here." Katakuri said. He coats his arms in Haki, and takes a fighting stance. "Still, I enjoy the thrill of the fight."

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Tatsumaki snapped.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be handcuffed to you. If you don't wanna fight, fine. But I _do_ have a challenge to win.

"Oh brother..." She groaned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"This guy really is a piece of work alright." Tatsumaki said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Deadpool and Spinel)**

"Hey!" You seeing anything up there?!" Deadpool asked.

As they were looking for the pictures, Spinel had her head stretched up to see the trees at eye level, hoping that they were up in the trees.

"Nope. I'm not seeing nothin'." She responded. "You?"

"That's why I'm asking y-"

The merc's sentence was cut short as he heard a wet _"plop_" sound. Looking down, he noticed that they stepped in quicksand, and we're sinking.

"Oh crap." He finished. "Isn't this unfortunate? Almost as if it was _written_ to be like that. All according to cake."

(Translator Note: Cake means _keikaku. _Keikaku means plan)

"Hey, don't fret, buddy." Spinel said. "Just grab onto me, and hang on!"

Wrapping his arms around the gem, Spinel reaches her arm out to grab onto the tallest tree she could see. The force of this managed to pull them out of the quicksand, and slingshot them through the air yet again. There they go, getting flung to a completely different section of the island.

"Whoa! What a rush!" Deadpool exclaimed when they crashed down to the ground. "Definitely better than anything you'll find at Six Flags."

"Yeah….hey! Look at your leg!"

Looking down, Deadpool noticed a string tied to his leg. And attached to that was a small bag.

"It's the pictures!" Deadpool exclaimed. "They must've been in the quicksand. Isn't that just convenient from a writing perspective."

(Quit questioning my writing tactics)

"I'm not even gonna ask how they got it in there." Spinel said. "But we got it! Now lets get back to the beach and get it arranged!"

But the two of them look around, not knowing where they were.

"Um….how far do you think we flew?" Spinel asked. "Because I think we're lost."

"Hey, at least half the job is done. Who I else would've thought to look in the quicksand? Getting back shouldn't be as hard as that."

"You're right. The sooner we get back, the better."

The two run off, hoping to find their way. But as they were running, Deadpool asked an important question.

"So…..you _do_ remember the elimination order, right?"

"Nope."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Charlie and Susie)**

The two friends were climbing up the skull shaped mountain.

"I need to get myself a mountain as sick as this." Susie said. "This would really scare off other punks."

"Yeah. It does look nice." Charlie said, but she was paying more attention to climbing and hoping they didn't fall to thei death. Charlie may be a demon and have an extended lifespan, but she's not immortal by any means. "Just a little bit more…."

With one more step, they finally reach one of the eyes in the mountain.

"Finally!" They said, the both of them now out of breath. After resting up for a minute, Charlie notices a bird's nest nearby. In it was a mother bird and her four kids, tweeting a harmonious tune.

"Look at the cute birds." Charlie said. "And that music. It's so beautiful."

"Get your head out of the clouds!" Susie said. "Look what's in the nest!"

Upon closer inspection, they see the pouch with the pictures they needed.

"Perfect." Charlie beamed. "Now, we need to be careful trying to get the pouch. So no hurting them."

By this point, Susie already had her axe out, but begrudgingly put it away. "Fine. I wanted some fried chicken, but whatever."

Very slowly and very carefully, they try to extract the pouch from the nest.

"This is taking forever!" Susie yelled, getting impatient. She snatches the pouch in one hand, grabs a hold of Charlie with the other one, and jumps off the mountain.

The two of them scream as they descended, but Susie was sliding off the side of the cliff, until they reach the bottom safely.

"That was…..interesting." Charlie said, trying to recover from the shock of what just happened. That's one way to get an adrenaline rush.

"Hey, it was taking too long." Susie retorted. "And besides, none of the birds got hurt."

"I….guess you're right." Charlie said, finally calming down from Susie's reckless escape. "Just don't ever do that again, okay?"

"No promises.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Edward and Tari)**

Long story short, the two lovers were screaming as they were being swung back and forth while hanging onto the back of a grizzly bear. Wrapped around the bear's neck was the pouch they needed. But it was easier said than done to retrieve it from the bear. They grabbed onto it, but the bear was flailing around to knock them away.

"Almost….got it." Tari grunted. She was almost able to reach it, but the bear jerked its body and finally knocked them off of him.

"Ow….. sorry." Tari said. "I couldn't get it."

"Don't beat yourself up about it!" Edward said. "We're not giving up that easily."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Hmm…." Edward was deep in thought. He didn't want to use his alchemy on it, because it'd probably severely hurt it. But other than alchemy, what else was he good at doing? And then it hit him.

Pissing people off.

"Hey! Big, furry, and ugly!" Edward yelled. "Your mom's ugly…..and...uh….fat? Yeah, fat! That's it!"

The plan worked, as the bear was now running towards him, baring his teeth.

"What are you thinking?!" Tari shrieked.

"Just trust me!"

The bear goes for a bite, but Ed holds his automail arm out, so the bear is biting that. Due to how durable it was built to me, the mammal's jaw power wasn't making a dent in it. This was to distract the bear. Phase one of his plan was complete.

"Man, Winry is gonna kill me if she finds out I'm doing this." Ed said. "Now, Tari! While he's distracted! Grab the pouch!"

Finally understanding what he was getting at, Tari reaches out and grabs the pouch of its chest.

"Perfect!" Now Ed backs away from the bear, and places his hands on the ground. Using the earth around them, he surrounds the bear with a dirt wall so that they could get away. It wouldn't last long, but it should buy them enough time.

"Let's beat it!"

Tari gives him a nod, and the two run off while the bear now sits in its temporary prison confused.

"That was incredible!" Tari said. "You never fail to surprise me!"

"Yeah, I'm just awesome like that." Ed said proudly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katakuri was busy pummeling the wooly beaver around, but it wouldn't back down. Every time he knocked It down, it kept getting back up. It was the only thing standing between him and victory.

"You know," Tatsumaki said, "I could've finished that beast already. I'm getting impatient."

"Shut up!" He growled. The creature was frustrating him, to the point that he started to get that...red look in his eyes. He was starting to break down again.

"Stay down, you furry bastard!" Katakuri snarled. By now, he was barraging the poor creature with punches. "I need to get by you stop DIO! Or else ill lose everyone! This is my best shot, and I don't care who I gotta slaughter to accomplish that! JUST! FREAKING! DIE! ALREADY!"

After one more punch, the beaver falls down on its back, defeated.

"Finally!" Tatsumaki exclaimed. "Now grab the pop and let's go!"

"No….." He growled. Now, he had a slasher smile across his face, startling the esper a little bit. "I'm not done ripping the wings off this butterfly." After that, he takes out Mogura, and points it over the fallen beaver. He was giving into his rage, and was nearing the point of no return.

"I won't lose anyone again." He said. His boot had the beaver pinned to the ground by this point. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Just as he was about to impale it, he looked over and saw a few of the beaver's kids. They were watching this spectacle in fear that some man was about to kill their momma. The look they gave screamed one word…..

….."why"?

Katakuri was beginning to hesitate. But the killer side of him always gets the job done. Suddenly, he remembered the day where it all began, and recalled familiar voices from that day in his head.

_"Katakuri, if you covered that mouth of yours, maybe you'd actually make friends."_

_"Dont need 'em. I am who I am. I'll beat up anyone who makes fun of me."_

_"The pelican eel is coming! Run for your lives!"_

_"The bullies you beat up earlier came back and hurt her!"_

_"But why?! Why my own sister?!"_

_"Onee-chan…...it doesn't hurt at all. You're fine….just the way you are."_

_"No…. it's all my fault! I was careless! I was naive!"_

_"I won't show my weaknesses anymore! I'll bring complete and total terror to all of you!"_

And then he remembered the friends he had. Those he liked. Those he loved. And those he saw as family. If he lost himself again, then hed lose them, too.

Finally overcoming the urge to kill the defenseless beast, he tries to resist by taking Mogura….

...and stabbing it through the side of his torso. Blood was splattering all over the place.

"You fool!" Tatsumaki yelled. "Why are you stabbing yourself?!"

The pirate dropped to his knees, now breathing heavily from the pain.

"I'm… doing it for them." He gasped. "I won't lose...myself again. I am happy….about who I want to be."

Finally, he overcame the mindless killer within him. He couldn't afford to lose himself again.

The wooly beaver mother gets up, and weakly walk over to her young, and comforts them.

Katakuri now limps over the pouch, while holding his side in pain. Quickly, he grabs the pouch with the pictures.

"You had to make that a bigger deal then it had to be, didn't you?" Tatsumaki huffed. Clearly, she didn't understand the epiphany Katakuri was having and what he's been going through.

"Let's….. just head back." Katakuri said weakly. He was about to drop to the ground again, but Tatsumaki used her psychic abilities to levitate him in the air.

"Looks like I have to take you back myself." Tatsumaki groaned. "Some big damn hero you are."

The esper floats out of the cave, levitating Katakuri with her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DIO now looked extremely pissed off. He still hadn't managed to find the pictures yet, and was honestly worried that the others might have found their's.

"I can't afford to kerp searching aimlessly." DIO said, getting another idea. "I need to see if someone else found one and take it from them."

"That's terrible!" Joe exclaimed. "Have you no honor?!"

"Chris never said we couldn't do that." DIO responded. "He probably expects some of us to do that. I just need to find someone and see if they found their's."

As if right on cue, he hears footsteps. Quickly grabbing Glass Joe and covering his mouth so he wouldn't squeal with what he's about to do.

"ZA WARUDO!"

And just like that, time was standing still. Since he only had about ten seconds until time started again, he needed to make his move.

Moving to where he heard the footsteps, he saw Charlie and Susie. Sure enough, the demon was holding the pouch he found.

"Jackpot!" He cried. Quick as lightning, he snatched the pouch, and ran off, dragging the still unmoving Glass Joe behind him. "Final four, here I come!"

A few seconds later time starts back up. A few more seconds of walking, and then Charlie and Susie notice that the pouch was missing.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Charlie cried. She began to scramble through her pockets to see if she had put it in there. "WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO IT?!"

"That's weird." Susie said. "You had it in your hand a minute ago. It looks as though it just disappeared."

Suddenly, the monster teen's eyes go wide at the realization of what happened. "DIO!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember that DIO can stop time with his Stand thingy? He must've stopped time and stole it from us then."

"How heartless!" Charlie exclaimed. "It figures he'd go this far. Chances are he can't find one of those sets of pictures, and decided to take someone else's. We need to go find a new one."

"To hell with that. We need to find that jerk and pound his face in until he gives it back."

At that moment, screaming was heard, and two people ran out of the bushes and crashed into the two ladies. Getting up and dusting themselves off, they notice that the ones who ran into were Wendy and the Nomad.

"Oh. It's just you guys." Charlie said.

"We're sorry!" Wendy cried. The Nomad waved his hands apologetically. "We were running from a huge swarm of bees. We found one of those pouches in a big beehive, and then ran for it. You should've seen it. Those bees were the size of bulldogs."

"So you found the pictures already?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Wendy responded. "Why? Have you not found one yet?"

"Well, we did….."

"But that bastard DIO stole it right from under our noses!" Susie finished.

"That's awful!" Wendy gasped. "If you dont hurry and get it back, then you'll get eliminated."

"There's no time." Charlie said hopelessly. "Given how much time has passed, im sure the others have found their's. DIO probably already beat them to it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I wanted to help her." Wendy said. "But unfortunately, there's only one way I knew how."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wendy looks over to the Nomad. "I think I know how we can help." She said. What does Wendy do next? She takes her own pouch, and shoves it into Charlie's hands.

"Huh?! What are you doing?!"

"Take it and get back to shore." Wendy said firmly.

"I can't accept this from you! You guys worked hard to get it! Besides, where are you gonna find another one?"

"From DIO."

"What?!" Susie exclaimed. "You're gonna try and take it from him?! Are you crazy?!"

"I may not look like much, but I've gotten stronger thanks to Katakuri. I'm gonna find him and take it back by force. He's gotten away with too many eliminations. This challenge is our best shot at taking him down, and I'm finally gonna stand up to him. For everyone."

"Wendy…." Charlie said. "...are you sure you can handle him?"

"I've got no other choice. And it's better me than you if someone leaves. Just hurry and go!"

Realizing Wendy wasn't going to change her mind, Charlie gives her a nod, and het and Susie run back to the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't believe she did that for me." Charlie said. "Some people in this world can really surprise you sometimes. I just Katakuri won't worry his head off about Wendy confronting DIO."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, then." Wendy takes out her Pokeball and calls out Dragonite.

"Hop on, Nomad!" Wendy said. The Nomad gives her a thumbs up, and the two of them sit on Dragonite's back.

"Okay, Dragonite. Let's go find DIO!"

"Draaaa!" Dragonite bellows. The Pokemon takes flight and, soars above the trees, while the scour the ground to find DIO.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the beach, Chris is sitting in a fold up chair. He was drinking coffee, and reading a magazine as he was waiting for his campers to return.

Luckily, he sees two duos come out from the jungle, being Edward and Tari, and Spinel and Deadpool.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Chris said. "Now you you need to arrange the pictures together to get immunity. But your partner is now not allowed to help you with this part."

Once they got there, Ginyu unlocked the handcuffs for each of them.

Each duo opens their pouch and little pictures of every eliminated contestant. Each picture was about the size of a domino.

"Okay, let's hope I remember the order." Spinel said, grabbing a few of the pictures.

"Let's finish this!" Edward said, cracking his knuckles. "It looks like DIO hasn't showed up yet. This is perfect."

"Let's hurry and get this put together before he does."

At that moment, Katakuri and Tatsumaki arrive at the shore. And everyone takes notice of the injury he inflicted on himself.

"What happened to you, Donuts?" Deadpool asked.

"Would you look at that." Chris said. "Don't tell me that one of the critters on this island actually managed to hurt you? Because we all know you've been through worse."

"Nothing...happened." Katakuri said weakly as Tatsumaki set him on the ground. But just like everyone else, he opened up his pouch and got to work.

The three duos each begin working hard at trying to get the pictures arranged in the right order. It was a little difficult for them to remember, but they generally knew most of it. It all mattered on who was the quickest.

"Finished!" Ed exclaimed.

"I'll be the judge of that." Chris said. Walking over and looking at Edward's arrangement. Here was the order it was set in: King Harkinian, Sora, Tatsumaki, Nicole, Popo, Glass Joe, Elena, Nomad, Rick, Android 18, Russel, Mercy, Nana, Dororo, Susie, Deadpool, Edgeworth, Tari, Geralt, and finally Cinder. It was all correct.

"And we have a winner!" Chris exclaimed. "Edward was the first one to finish the arrangement correctly! Which means he gets to compete another day!"

"You did it!" Tari cheered, giving Ed a hug.

"Hey, you helped me, too." Ed said, surprisingly keeping it modest. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Alright, I'm finished!" Katakuri said.

"Congrats, even though Edward beat you to it." Chris said.

"Its fine." Katakuri responds. "DIO didn't get first, so I'm grateful for that. He's as good as gone now."

"At that moment, Charlie and Susie show up.

"Good job making it back you two." Chris said. "That just leaves Wendy and DIO ad the only ones left out there.

"Hopefully DIO doesn't beat her to it." Spinel said hopefully.

"Katakuri, we have a problem." Charlie said, looking very serious about it. "Wendy's going to fight DIO."

"She's what?!" Katakuri exclaimed. "Why?!"

So Charlie and Susie quickly explain how DIO stole their pouch, Wendy gave Charlie her own, and going to take the stolen one back from DIO.

"What is she thinking?" Katakuri mumbled. "DIO's not gonna give it to her that easy, and what if he does something to her? Worst case scenario, Wendy would be the one getting automatically eliminated.

"I need to go after her. I can't let this happen." Katakuri said. He tried to stand up, but winced in pain as his wound started to throb in pain again.

"You're not gonna be able to go anywhere in your condition." Chris said. "Besides, this could be quite entertaining. A fight to not be last, that's perfect!"

"You can't be serious." Tari said. "She's gonna try and probably fight DIO."

"Trust me, I am serious. Besides, don't you all want to see DIO probably get his butt whooped? Or maybe he'll mop the floor with Wendy."

"We're one step ahead of you boss." Ginyu said. The captain and his men wheeled in a a TV, and begun to change the channels, which were footage from different sections of the island.

"Guess there's no way to stop it." Charlie said as she sat down next to Katakuri. "Are you okay?"

"Im fine." He responded. "I just went through a lot today, and now I find out about this? Sigh. I guess all we can really do is have faith in her."

"If you ask me, I think she may be able to win." Ed said. "You did say you trained her, right?"

"Yeah. And she has shown that she can already handle herself in a battle. I just hope it'll be enough."

This made everyone remember the fight against a dragon Rick in the virtual world. Wendy went total rage mode and ultimately defeated him, saving their lives. But DIO was still strong in his own right. He couldn't help but worry for her. He loved her like a little sister.

Katakuri felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Deadpool trying to ease the worry in his own Deadpool way.

"Popcorn?" He offered.

Surprisingly, Katakuri was not hungry for once. He was just hoping that Wendy would be alright. And if she succeeded in doing what no one else has managed to do on this show.

"Finally found the right channel." Ginyu said, finding a camera that showed DIO running, trying to find his way to the shore.

"Hahahaha!" DIO crackles. "Can't you just taste the victory?!"

"All I taste is dirt!" Joe cried, as he was being dragged along the ground again.

"Who cares what you think? I'm about to send another loser home!"

A second later, something crashed right down in front of DIO, stopping him right in his tracks.

"N-nani?!" He cried. Looking up, he saw Dragonite glaring down at him. Suddenly, there was a flash of red as Dragonite was returned to his Pokeball. Now, all he saw was the Nomad, and an angry looking Wendy.

"Oh? What are you doing here?" DIO asked. "Shouldn't you be out searching just like the rest of us?"

"Give it back."

"Huh?"

"You know what." Wendy said. "The pouch you stole from Charlie earlier. I'm taking it back."

Before she could react, DIO slapped the young mage, and sent her and the Nomad crashing into a tree. The impact caused their handcuffs to break apart.

"Are you okay?" Wendy groaned. The Nomad gave Wendy a thumbs up, signaling he was okay.

Wendy takes out her Pokeball and hands it to the magic being. "Hold onto Dragonite for me, and stay back."

The Nomad nods and takes the Pokeball, backing away to a safe distance.

"Thanks." Wendy gets up and starts walking up to DIO. "Let's settle tho once and for all, DIO!"

"Oh?" DIO said. "You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?"

"I can't kick your butt without coming closer."

(Anyone see what I did there?)

DIO clenched his fist so hard that it broke the handcuffs for him and Glass Joe.

The Vampire turns to look at the wimpy boxer. "You!" DIO said. "Stay out of my way while I teach this whelp a lesson."

Joe couldn't agree more. He quickly backs in fear until he's next to the Nomad, who's watching behind some bushes.

"Are they seriously going to fight?" Joe asked. "This is crazy!"

"Now that all of the distractions are out of the way, shall we begin?" DIO said.

"It's time to pay you back in spades." Wendy said. "For all my friends."

"You can still back out now if you want, brat. But if not, I hope you know who you're dealing with."

"A diabolical no good cheating vampire with an ego the size of a whale." She roasted.

Having had enough of her, DIO calls out his Stand, and rushes at her with a barrage of punches.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

Wendy couldn't react quickly, and got sent flying. Only, not very far.

"That was a cheap shot." She said.

"Hmm. Not bad." DIO mused. "Ready for the second salvo?"

**"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Wendy flies forward, and claws at DIO with blades of wind. But DIO didnt feel much from an attack like that.

"I expected more." He grabs Wendy, and has his Stand pummel her again until she crashes into another tree.

"Wendy!" Everyone who was watching cried.

"She looks like she's in a lot of pain!

"I'm not…..gonna give up that easily." Wendy said, getting back up. She then spits out a little bit of blood. Taking a deep breath, she unleashes her next attack.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

The mage fires out a massive blast of wind from ear mouth, but DIO leaped high in the air, avoiding it.

DIO just rolled his eyes. "Now I just feel bad."

"Take this! **Leading Sky Arrow!**"

Wendy coats her leg in wind and thrusts it at DIO. Now DIO couldn't dodge this one, and took the hit dead on in his chest, causing him to wince in pain a little bit.

"Now you messed up, you little runt!"

DIO didn't expect to take a serious hit. It was time to do what he does best, and fight dirty.

"ZA WARUDO!"

Time stopped, and Wendy, along with the rest of the world, stood still. DIO disappears, and then came crashing down with a huge steamroller.

"**ROADA ROLLA DA**!"

Once he slams the steamroller into her, The World begins to punch it mercilessly until it exploded.

"Wrrrrrryyyyyyyy!"

After that, time started back up, Wendy was now face down on the ground, looking very beat up.

"What happened to her?!" Charlie screamed.

"Time stopping. Remember?" Susie said.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Katakuri said. "I can't help but feel I could've stopped this."

"Hopefully this won't lead to a lawsuit." Chris mumbled. "But if she wins, then I'm sure it's fine.

"It can't be over." Joe said.

Back at the fight at hand, Wendy struggles to get back up. DIO grabs Wendy by her neck and lifts her up.

"It's high time I showed you what I showed all the others." DIO said. "You were that pirate's last hope? Despicable.

DIO raises his fist up, ready to deal the finishing blow. She was panting with exhaustion, and was ready to just give up.

_"I….. can't do it." _Wendy thought. _"I can't go on any longer. It's all over. This is where my story ends. I let everyone down I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry, big bro. I let you down most of all._

"GO WENDY!"

Her eyes going wide, Wendy hears out in the distance her friends cheering for her. It was all the way at the shore. She heard the voices cheering her name. Deadpool, Edward, Spinel, Susie, Tari, Charlie, and….Katakuri. All of her friends cheering her on.

"YOU GOT THIS, WENDY!"

They still believed in her. He still believed in her. After everything he taught her.

_Wait...everything he taught her_…

DIO gets ready to knock her lights out, but the punch was blocked by a black coated arm that started to hurt DIO.

"Ow!" DIO cried How are you-"

But the vampire gasped when he saw that her arm was coated in black armor, and immediately started to worry.

_"That's…._" He thougt. His mind started to panic. "_Almost like….HIM!"_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT TECHNIQUE?!" DIO snapped.

"He…..taught me." Wendy said. "I wanted to get stronger….so I learned from the best. Now I can truly put it to the test.

Wendy takes her Haki coated fist and punches DIO square in the face. This makes him let go of her as he's sent flying into a tree.

DIO gets up, groaning in pain. Now he really was mad.

"You little shit!"

But Wendy was now standing up again, having finall gotten a second wind (no pun intended)

Wendy then takes a deep breath, inhaling a lot of air, and lets out a mighty scream. As she does so, she begins to transform.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Katakuri said.

Indeed. Wendy's hair was now pink, longer, and was flowing upward like a mane. Her eyes had also turned this same color. She had white, sharp dragon scales sticking out from her back, arms, and legs. And she now had this serious look on her face. She had power that was now comparable with that of a dragon. Yes, Wendy had activated her Dragon Force again. The last time she used this was in the fight against Rick.

Wendy coats her other arm in Haki, and then disappears.

"Where'd she go?!" DIO said. Before he could react, he's quickly rewarded with a swift punch to the face. The impact sends him flying. But Wendy was on top of that. She moved quickly to where he was gonna land, and knocked him away again.

She continued to do this back and forth, all over the place. DIO was getting knocked around like a pinball. When she stopped, DIO laid on the ground, looking hurt. Looking up, he saw a magic wind barrier surrounding him.

"Now what?!"

"**Sky Dragon's Secret Art! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"**

Wendy fires off a huge blast of wind into the barrier. As DIO was getting barraged with this attack, Wendy wasn't done yet. It was time to finish him once and for all.

She flies in to get close to him, with a Haki'd up fist ready to put him down for the count.

"This is for everyone you unfairly eliminated!" She said. "Tatsumaki, Glass Joe, Elena, 18, Nana, Dororo, Deadpool, Tari, and Cinder! And most importantly, for all of the grief you caused to big bro!"

"No!" DIO cried. "I can't be beaten by you! Some stupid little girl! After all my hard work! Do you you know who I am?! I am DIO! KONO DIO DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With one last punch, DIO was sent flying all the way to the other side of the island. Wendy holds her hand out, and the pouch DIO stole falls right into her hand.

She finally managed to take DIO down once and for all.

"Wow….." Joe said in awe. The Nomad claps for her

"You thought younger the last laugh, but it was I, Wendy!" She said proudly as she turned back to normal.

Everyone who was watching at the beach stood up and cheered for Wendy's triumphant victory.

"She did it!" Tari said.

"I already saw this coming." Deadpool said. "Why do you think I said I was in a good mood earlier."

"She actually did it!" Charlie said to Ka3. "She defeated him in battle! Isn't that great?!"

Katakuri just looked at the screen in shock, but then just closed his eyes and smiled. "Good job, kid. You made your big brother proud."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That has to be the craziest, most outrageous, insane-ious battle I have ever seen!" Spinel exclaimed. "That was so satisfying to watch!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now….let's get going." Wendy said to Joe and the Nomad. She heads back to the beach, and the two follow behind her. As soon as she gets there, she's greeted to everyone running up to her, and congratulating her.

But she walked right past them and poured the contents of the pouch onto ground. She needed to make DIO's elimination official, after all. Quickly, she arranged the pieces in the right order.

"And she's done it!" Chris exclaimed. "After defeating DIO in glorious combat, Wendy is the last one to successfully complete the challenge! Which means DIO is one of the two losers leaving tonight!"

"Excuse me?!" A voice snapped.

Looking over, everyone sees that DIO had finally arrived. His body was all beaten up, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. And he looked FURIOUS. He was about to have a major freak out.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I DID WHATEVER IT TOOK TO WIN! YOU STOLE MY WIN FROM ME! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL MINE! MINE! I'M THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I HAD THE DRIVE TO WIN! I HAVE NO EQUAL! I AM DIO! AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

Before he could follow through with his threat, the Ginyu Force all tackle him, and begin to restrain him. A couple minutes later, he was wrapped in a straitjacket, propped up on a dolly, and had a muzzle that covered his mouth. You could hear a lot of muffled words, but that was it.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Chris said. "That make you feel better, buddy?"

Now they heard him yelling muffled obscenities, but it was pointless.

"Wendy, allow me to congratulate you on your win." Chris told her. "DIO will be one of the losers leaving tonight, but now it's time to head back and decide who that second one is. Edward has immunity, so vote wisely."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can still feel the adrenaline rush." Wendy said. "Even I can't believe I eliminated DIO. It feels so weird. Katakuri was smiling more than he had in a while."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm proud of that kid." Katakuri said. "I was hoping she'd be able to defeat him, but I thought today would be too soon. Guess I was proven wrong. She's come so far. And that's not including what I taught her. Speaking of which, theres one last thing that I now know that I must do before my work is done."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all of this, everyone got on the boats and headed back to the island. But first, the other losers had to be dropped back off at Playa de Losers, so everyone said their goodbyes. Once they reached the island, DIO was wheeled off so he couldn't do anything malicious (not that he could in his position. He needed to be ready for tonight.)

Now, everyone was figuring out who to vote for tonight.

"It's crazy!" Spinel said to Edward. The two were sitting outside, feeling more relaxed than they had for a while. Their friends were avenged thanks to Wendy.

"Still wish I could've been the one to kick his ass." Ed said. "But I'm fine with how things turned out."

"Hey, guys."

They look over to see Katakuri walking up to them. When they returned, Katakuri was given medical treatment to patch up his wound. He had a lot of gauze wrapped around his lower torso.

"How you feeling?" Ed asked.

"Fine. They just discharged me. I tell you, Charlie and Wendy wouldn't leave my side. Trust me, I've been through worse."

"So what's up?" Spinel asked.

"I need to explain something to you guys. And I need a favor."

"A favor?"

Katakuri nods. "Yes. Just promise me you won't tell Charlie or Wendy."

"Um, okay." Ed said. "What is it?"

**(Later that night….)**

The final five wete gathered around the bonfire. Next to Chris was DIO, who was still restrained, and very much pissed.

"What a day." Chris said. "Now it's time to see which one of you will join DIO in the cannon. And i must say, these votes are really interesting. Here is the players who are safe."

"Edward"

"Charlie"

"And Spinel"

This left Katakuri and Wendy. Both looked at each other. Wendy was a little nervous, and Katakuri remained expressionless.

"Katakuri and Wendy." Chris said. "You two are about as close as any brother and sister, but only one of you will stay. Katakuri, you've shown how much of a power player you've been since day 1. Your abilities and stoic attitude have the makings of one of the toughest players on this show. Wendy, our little underdog. You showed DIO today, and showed to everyone just how strong you are. And that really surprised us all. You also are a strong contestant to go up against. Who knows what other skills you have hidden up your sleeve."

Throughout this, Charlie felt really nervous about them being in the bottom two.

"The final marshmallow goes to...v

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Wendy."

This last word surprised most of them. Especially DIO, who was shaking around and screaming at this.

"What?!" Wendy cried. "How am I safe?! I voted for myself. Charlie did too!"

"Yeah, I'm just as confused." Charlie said. "How were there more votes for him?!"

But then that's when realized it. Looking over at Katakuri, he was no smiling.

"Did you vote for yourself, too?" Charlie asked.

"I also convinced Ed and Spinel to vote for me."

"But why?!" Wendy cried.

"I had an important reason. I need you all to listen."

Everyone listened as Katakuri explained his case.

"It takes a lifetime to build a reputation, but it takes one moment for it to all come crashing down. But I'm glad it did, because I met some great friends. I became more than my mother's tool. And the two people who helped me the most with that are some of the greatest people I've ever met."

By thus point, both Charlie and Wendy began to cry. So dis Spinel, and even Ed a tiny bit.

"But i knew I needed to take the initiative to stop DIO and protect those friends. I even almost lost myself and became what I used to be. But it turns out that the one I trained to be strong finally did it. By thus point, I think my work here is done."

"You can't go!" Wendy cried. She ran up to Katakuri and hugged him. "You just can't!"

"It's alright." He told her calmly. "You made me proud today, and i want to see you continue to succeed. You don't need My help anymore. My job is done. I'm not needed anymore. DIO is out, so I've done what I can. But don't worry. I'll be cheering you on. Just remember not to doubt yourself anymore. Can I ask that you kerp pushing forward, and continue to make your big bro proud?"

Wendy nods as she wipes away her tears. "I will."

Katakuri then turns to his girlfriend next. "And Charlie, you've shown me that you have a strong head on your shoulders. Whenever. I was down, you picked me back up. You were a big help to helping me be myself. I hope you'll give it your best, too."

"Don't worry. I will. Thanks for everything."

"That's what I should be telling you."

Katakuri leans down so the two of them share one last kiss.

"And good luck to you guys, too." Katakuri said, looking over at Edward and Spinel. Katakuri walks over to DIO and puts an arm around him. "You ready to be blasted off together..._buddy?"_

DIO screams and tries to struggle free, but it was still hopeless. Not only was he eliminated, but now Katakuri was going with him. How humiliating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I won't let you down! Wendy said. "Even if I lose, I'll still try my best. Just you wait. And thanks for everything, too."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katakuri and DIO were now shoved together in the cannon, back to back.

"It's a bit cramped, but it was worth it." Katakuri said.

There was more muffled screaming from DIO.

"Have fun with everyone you wronged, DIO." Chris said as he pushed the button, sending the two enemies blasting off.

"Now that that's over," Chris said, "congrats on you guys to making it to the final four."

The four finalists look at each other.

"I guess as of now, we're all truly enemies of each other." Edward said. "But I'm glad it's you guys."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you guys!" Spinel said. "I just hope you guys don't, either."

"I still got lots of fighting spirit!" Wendy said.

"Then let's make sure to each give it our all." Charlie said. All four of them put their hands together in agreement.

"YEAH!"

**(At Playa de Losers….)**

Meanwhile, DIO was shown tied up to a tree. Instead of the restrains he had on him earlier, he was now dressed up in a French maid's costume. (He still had the muzzle on though)

Below him, all of the other eliminated contestants were whacking him with sticks like a pinata. And it had been like this for hours since he got there.

"Mmmbl mrmph mrmph!" DIO muffled.

(Translator Note: "I hate my life!")

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow. Just wow. I think I found my new favorite chapter. Before this, it was the Megatron episode.**

**Wendy finally put the final nail in the coffin and vanquished DIO. And Katakuri went down with him, feeling satisfied. Revenge never felt so sweet. As much of a dick as he was, DIO played quite well. From his alliance to how long he lasted, he was quite the player. Doesn't change how much I hate what he's done.**

**As for Katakuri, I loved to write him. He did well, and came out of this game different from when he entered. In all honesty, he was my personal favorite character. I know that other authors of stories like this have that favorite character they put in. He was mine. And he went out lime the goffy, donut loving badass he is.**

**But here we are. The final four. Charlie, Spinel, Wendy, and Edward. Who will win? I'd say it's anyone's game.**

**Coming up next, our final four will engage each other in a game of Mario Party, the original destroyer of friendships. Who will come out as the Superstar?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode. The finale is so close I can taste it. You know the drill by now. Read, review, favorite, follow, and vote in my returnees poll. I'll see you all in the next episode. Until then, stay awesome. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	26. Four's a Party

Episode 23: Four's a Party

**Here we are. The final four. The story has really begun to wind down. After this, it's time for the big finale. That's right. The finale will be after this episode.**

ortizale317: **Wendy truly has grown a lot since the beginning. And yes, I do love Nintendo games. Or just video games in general.**

Guest: **Looks like Wendy was the kind soul that was pushed too far.**

1602jaw: **Let's all take a moment to celebrate that DIO's out. As for Katakuri, he's the kind of guy that likes to see the job done. He fulfilled his role.**

that guy: **I'd say** **it's anyone's game as well. Each of them worked hard to get this far.**

ThelastCyberKnight: **It was epic, interesting, and funny. But let's see how far Mario Party will push them.**

CDW: **There will be plenty of minigames.**

TheMasterKat: **Wendy truly was the MVP of the last challenge. From underdog to hero. And Katakuri went out like the boss he is. He's the perfect mix of badass and goofball. Finally, truly coming to terms with who he was.**

MasterSaixus: **Well you keep rooting for your favorites till the very end.**

Happiness Studios: **Just because there's no villains now won't make it any easier for them, considering how Chris can be.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **I have planned for both** **DIO and Katakuri to be booted out together for a while now. It's fitting to put the rivalry between both groups to an end. I'll add more detail like you suggested.**

**Now then, let's see what our final four are made of! Starring a game that's been ruining friendships since 1998.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Last time on Total Drama Infinite, our competitors were sent on a picture hunt on Boney Island, and getting assistance from some previously eliminated losers. Even though everyone tried their best, DIO was up to his tricks again. He stole Charlie's pictures, while Wendy fought DIO tooth and nail to get it back. As all of her friends were watching, she managed to defeat DIO once and for all, sealing his elimination. Now that he saw the job done and wished to see Wendy progress more on her own, Katakuri voted himself out along with DIO. With only four competitors remaining, who knows what'll happen next? Find out on today's exciting episode of Total Drama Infinite!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode opens up at at the beach, near the dock. Wendy was standing there, taking a deep breath. She was mentally preparing herself. In front of her, Dragonite stands ready.

**"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Wendy fires out a blast of wind out of her mouth towards Dragonite. In front of her, Dragonite fires out a Hyper Beam out of his mouth. Both attacks collide with each other and cancel each other out.

"Okay, not bad. Not bad at all." Wendy said, feeling a sense of satisfaction and pride. "That should do it for today's training. Thanks again for all your help, Dragonite."

"Dragooooooo!" He happily cried as she returned him to his Pokeball.

Ever since the last challenge, Wendy had still kept up on her training. Despite how much she improved, and the fact that she alone beat DIO, she still felt like an underdog. She still had three other really tough competitors to tango with. Sure, they were all good friends, but the thought of putting all of that aside worried her. One wrong move and her run in the game would be over. But she had to keep going strong. For him. What else could she really do by this point?

For now, Wendy gathers up her things, and proceeds to head back to camp. This training worked up an appetite.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"The final four….." Wendy said with a starry look of excitement on her face. "I actually made it. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that'd happen. It was rough, but I don't regret it one bit. I owe Katakuri for at least giving me a push in the right direction. Now I can push forward with all my strength. I can't afford to get cocky.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"How do **_**I **_**feel about being in the final four?" Spinel said, pondering over her time in the game. "I'm personally impressed. Sure I faced some hardships here and there, but I somehow make the best of it. If I just keep treating every obstacle like a fun game, it should be a cakewalk."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Just another step closer." Charlie said hopefully. "I knew if I tried hard enough, I'd hopefully win. But I still got my eyes on the prize. I got the drive, the positive outlook, and guts. Well, this game **_**did**_** give me a lot of that last one. But I still owe it to my friends who were there with me every step of the way. But now, it's time to get super serious. No mercy."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Did I expect to reach the final four? Eh, a little bit. I know I've got the skills, and the talent, but I won't get overconfident. These other guys know what they're doing, otherwise they wouldn't be here. I like these guys, but I promised Tari that I'd go all the way. Sorry guys, but there can only be one winner."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the main campgrounds, the other three remaining competitors were having breakfast in the mess hall. Edward was picking at his breakfast, a brown slop that he was told was a substitute for bacon and eggs. But the alchemist just slumps over, resting his chin on the table. The other girls take notice.

"Um….. you okay there, Ed?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just bored." Edward replied. "All of this anticipation for whatever challenge is next is killing me."

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" Spinel asked.

"Yeah."

It was at that moment that they heard the door creak open. The three of them turn to see Wendy silently walk in. She doesn't look over at her friends, or even say anything to them. She simply goes to get to get her food, sits down at the same table as the others, and begins to hungrily wolf down the questionable food while Charlie, Ed, and Spinel watch in surprise.

"Hungry, are you?" Edward asked. "Especially with food like that."

Finally putting down her spoon, Wendy replies "Yeah. I've been keeping up with my training, and it takes a lot of energy. I don't want to get rusty with trying to get stronger. It's what Katakuri would want."

At the mention of his name, everyone appeared to change their expression. You could tell how the mood in the room changed. With Katakuri gone, things just felt a little bit…. empty. Katakuri was always the one to help his friends when something bothered them. He was always the first one to take action when things got tough. He was a good leader, and an even greater friend. They missed him.

"It's not the same." Wendy sighed. "He was kind of like the glue that held us together."

"I get where you're coming from." Edward said. "But it was his choice. The job was done. He seemed awfully proud about you defeating DIO. It's not like he's dead or anything. He said it himself. He wanted to see you grow further."

"I…. guess you're right." Wendy said. This statement made her feel a little better than before.

"That's the spirit!" Spinel told her. "And hey! At least because of you, DIO's finally gone!"

"She's right." Charlie said. "After everything we went through to beat him, it's finally over. Maybe the rest of this game may not be so bad after all."

And it was at that moment that the intercom came on. It was time for them to really see if Charlie's statement holds true. "Will the lucky final four please head to the bonfire? Because it's time to get ready to _party_!"

"Ooh, a party!" Spinel said excitedly. "Maybe you are right."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Edward told her. "I'm one hundred percent sure our idea of a party and his are two entirely different things."

**(Later….)**

Once they were all finished with breakfast, the four finalists file to to the bonfire, with Chris looking down at his watch with boredom. Looking up, the host finally sees that everyone arrived.

"Took you all long enough." Chris said.

"Whatever." Spinel said, shrugging that comment off. "So anyway, where's the party?!"

Chris gives the contestants a mischievous smirk. "Oh, it's starting _right now._"

Chris pulls out a remote and presses one of the buttons on it. Suddenly, the ground beneath them begins to shake. Instead of feeling startled by this, it was surely giving them a sense of deja vu.

The ground opened up and everyone began to go down a big hole. Once it finished, everyone saw they were in a familiar looking futuristic bunker. There was a set of seats with headsets above them, and a giant computer monitor with the Ginyu Force working furiously on keyboards.

"Ohhhhh, not this place again." Wendy groaned.

"Something the matter?" Chris asked.

"'Something the matter', he says." Ed snarked. "Don't you know how terrible it was for us the last two times we used these machines?! First was a fantasy world where we almost died thanks to Rick. And then you had us put in a simulation where we were forced to kill one another!"

"He's right." Charlie added. "Every time we've used these things, there's always been the risk of death involved."

"Can't you all just lighten up?" Chris said. "One of those times, there was never any real harm involved, and the other time, you managed to make it out fine. And besides, this challenge will be more lighthearted."

"I was told to be ready to party." Spinel said. "So where's that, huh?"

"I'm getting to that, Spinel. But before I tell you, let me congratulate you guys for making it all the way to the final four. You guys have really come a long way. We started with twenty-six weirdos, and now it's just you guys. So I say we celebrate with a party. Or more specifically, a Mario Party?"

"Mario Party, huh?" Charlie said. "I think I know what that is. I've heard it's really competitive."

"That it is." Chris said. "The rules to it are simple. Four players going around a game board collecting coins, winning minigames, and screwing over your friends. All to collect stars."

"Sounds like an interesting concept." Edward said. "Go on."

"So here's how it's gonna go for you guys. You will all be simulated into a game board, and take turns hitting dice blocks to move around on different spaces. Some will give you coins, others will take coins, and there's more spaces with other surprises that could help or hinder you. After everyone takes a turn, you'll all go head to head in a minigame to earn more coins. Your final goal: to get the star. That's what you use your coins for."

"Seems fairly simple." Wendy said.

"Normally in a regular game, players have to gather the most stars to win, but we're doing things differently. You all need to get only _one _star."

"Only one?" Edward asked.

"Exactly." Chris continued. "Only thing is, you need to gather one hundred coins to get the star. The one who gets the star wins the challenge, and gets an extra special reward."

"What is it?!" Spinel asked. "A real party for the winner?"

Chris shakes his head. "Nope. The winner gets a spot in the final two."

If this incentive didn't get their attention, I don't know what would.

"WHAT?!"

"That's right. The winner of this challenge gets a one way ticket all the way to the final two. After today's challenge, the other three losers will vote amongst each other, leaving three finalists in total. Then in next episode's exciting finale, two of you will compete against each other in an event to decide the other finalist."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So winning this challenge will take you straight to the finale?!" Charlie. "He's really upping the stakes now. And after one of us is voted off tonight, the other two have to basically fight for the right to go against that winner. The finale is very imminent now. Looks like I got my work cut out for me."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Gotta win this star." Edward said. "This very challenge will determine which of us go to the finale. But it ain't gonna be easy."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Quick Note. The board and minigames I'll be using are from Super Mario Party. Though I do take a few liberties here and there for how things work. All of the minigames will be free for all)

"Now that explanations are out of the way, I need you all to take a seat, and put the headsets on." Chris said.

Thus, each of them sit in one of the chairs and put the headsets on. Once they do this, their vision goes black. It was officially time….. to party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four finalists wake up in a virtual world location they haven't seen yet. This one appeared to look like a mine. But this mine had flowing lava rivers, railway passages, and little walking bombs with eyes mining green crystals. In the center of the board stood a bigger living bomb. Only, this one had a big white mustache and a gold crown on his head. In front of him was a timer that had the number 5 on it.

"This is trippy." Charlie said as she was looming around the mines. "What is this place?"

This was when they could hear Chris' voice communicating to them from the outside. "Competitors, welcome to King Bob-omb's Powderkeg Mine. In here, you'll move around the board gathering coins. And if you'll look to your right, you'll see the star."

Looking over, everyone sees a spot where a little girl with a pink mushroom head and matching pigtails guarding the star that was floating above her.

"Hello, everyone." Toadette said. "Glad to have you all participating in this party. I'm Toadette. You have to get to me if you want the star. Just make sure you have 100 coins first."

"She's right." Chris continued. "And we're gonna start you all off with 10 coins each. First, we need to decide the order in which you will all take your turns."

Everyone notices a dice block with numbers ranging from 1-10 above each of their heads spinning around. Kind of understanding what to do, they each jump up and punch the blocks. Edward gets a four, Wendy gets a six, Spinel gets a three, and Charlie gets a nine.

"Excellent. The order will be Charlie, Wendy, Edward, and then Spinel."

"Wish me luck, guys." Charlie said, as she prepared herself. Another dice block appears above her, and Charlie hits it, landing a seven. Following the given path, Charlie moves seven spaces, landing on a green space with an exclamation point.

"What does this space mean?"

Her question is answered as she sees King Bob-omb nearby, and the monitor tick down from five to four.

"Try not to let that hit zero." Chris told them. "If you're nearby him when he goes boom, you'll lose half of your coins."

The demon gulps nervously at this little tidbit of info. If this guy goes off, she better hope she's far away from it.

Next up, it was Wendy's turn. Hitting the dice block, she gets a five. Moving five spaces, Wendy lands on a blue space. This gives her five coins. Coins pop up out of thin air, and I guess…..go inside her body.

"Okay, we're starting off strong." Wendy said. "Just eighty-five more coins to go and it's off to the finale."

Edward was ready to take his turn next. Hitting the dice block, he rolled a ten. Moving the ten spaces, Ed lands on a blue space as well, gaining five coins.

"Oh boy, it's finally my turn!" Spinel cheered. Hitting the block, she gets a four. Moving four spaces, she landed on a red spot. Five coins came out of the gem's body and disappeared.

"Aww." She pouted. "So blue spaces give coins, and red spaces take coins? That's a bummer."

Now that everyone had taken their turn, it was time for their first minigame. Each contestant was lifted off the ground, and brought to a roulette. The roulette spun through the names of many different names of minigames until it landed. It landed on one called "Snack Attack"

The contestants were now transported to an open circular area. In the distance, they could see a huge volcano shaped like a corn cob. They all look to see that they were each holding a giant cup.

"Welcome to Snack Attack." Chris said. "For this minigame, you must collect popcorn kernels that fall from the sky. Each kernel gets you a point. The one to collect the most points wins the minigame. Oh, and watch out for boulders, because you'll be temporarily stunned if they hit you."

The challenge begins as the corn volcano erupts.

"And GO!"

Each of them look up to see huge kernels falling from the sky, and just like that, the spirit of Spirit of Mario Party kicks in. The competitiveness that causes friends to turn against each other.

Each of them shove each other around to try and catch as many kernels as possible.

"Outta the way!"

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Move!"

"Sorry about this!"

Not only were they trying to shove each other away, but rather were also pushing each other into the path of boulders. Spinel pushed Edward into a boulder, and when it hit him, not only was he stunned, but he spilled some of his popcorn. Wendy tried jumping up and down to reach the kernels quicker since she was shorter than everyone else. Unlike the others, Charlie tried to avoid the others and not get pushed around.

Once the time was up, it was time to count the results.

Edward- 12 points

Wendy- 17 points

Spinel- 22 points

Charlie- 30 points

"And the winner of Snack Attack is Charlie!"

Seems avoiding the hotspot of conflict was the best option after all. Now, for winning the minigame, ten coins was her reward.

After the minigame ended, everyone was brought back to the board, in the spots where they left off. Now, it was time for everyone to take their turns again.

Charlie hits the dice block and rolls a three and lands on a blue space, getting five more coins. With twenty-five coins now, she was on a roll. Charlie smiles at this thought. She was now a quarter of the way to the hundred coin goal.

Wendy takes her turn next and rolls an eight on the dice block. This time, she lands on a green space. This one for instance has a different effect than triggering the countdown. A minecart comes out.

"Um…. what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to get on it." Chris told her.

Wendy steps on it with a feeling of nervousness. The cart jerks forward and moves her to another area of the board.

"Oh." She said, stepping off the cart. "That's pretty useful."

With Edward up next, he lands a six, and lands on a green spot. Unfortunately, this lowers the countdown on King Bob-omb from four to three.

"Uh-oh." Edward said. Seems as though luck wasn't on his side this turn. Slowly but surely, that thing was gonna go off eventually.

Spinel's turn was up next, and she rolled a six. This time, she landed on a blue space, regaining the five coins she lost in her last turn.

But after she landed, another block appeared above her head.

"Another block?" She said. "Am I supposed to smash it?"

"You are." Chris answered. "Looks like you found a hidden special block. Break it open and you'll get an item you can use to help you out."

"Oh. Okay, then." Spinel wastes no time hitting the block. Inside, was a mushroom.

"Not bad." Chris said. "You earned a Dash Mushroom. If you use that on a turn, you can get more spaces to move on a dice roll."

"Sweet!"

With that, it was time for another minigame. This time, the roulette landed on "Trike Harder"

Our contestants now found themselves in a race track. In each of the lanes were tiny tricycles.

"Welcome to Trike Harder." Chris explained. "Each of you have to get in the little tricycles and pedal all the way to the finish line. The first one to get there wins the coins."

"They're so tiny!" Edward exclaimed. "How do you expect us to ride these?!"

"For a man of your stature, it shouldn't be a problem."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Ed tries to squeeze himself into the trike, as do the others. When they got settled in, it was very cramped. Their knees were pushed up to their faces. This was worse than being cooped up in little go karts.

"Get ready….and GO!"

Each of them try their best to pedal the trikes, but it was easier than done. Not only was it difficult due to their size, they looked ridiculous and goofy doing it.

But they were somehow making it work. Each of them were managing to pedal across the track.

Charlie struggled and lagged behind everyone else. Edward was in front of her, trying his best to get ahead. Wendy was past him. Due to being smaller, she wasn't_ as_ cramped as everyone else.

But Spinel was in the lead. The gem was taking in big lungfuls of air and inflating her legs, trying to increase leg strength. This did help her pedal much faster than the rest of the competition. And just like that, Spinel managed to cross the finish line way before the others.

But she had to wait for everyone else to cross before the minigame could end. Five minutes later, Wendy crossed next, followed by Edward, and finished up by Charlie.

"After a long wait, Spinel wins ten coins!" Chris announced.

Again, they were brought back to their positions in the Powderkeg Mine.

"Alright, that last game was a setback, but let's try to keep going strong." Charlie told herself. Hitting the block, she lands a nine. She lands on a green event space. This time, a pickaxe materialized in front of her.

"This is Gold Mine Gamble." Chris said. "You must mine through the crystals to get some extra coins."

Mining through the green crystals, Charlie snags up fifteen coins.

"Alright, you may be a bit behind, but you can make a comeback." Wendy said as her turn came up. Hitting the dice block, she rolled a high ten, and landed on a blue space, earning five coins. But just like Spinel before her, a special item block appeared in front of her. Breaking it open, Wendy gets a jar with a small tornado inside of it.

"That's a Coinado.." Chris said. "You can use that before you roll, and steal coins from your opponents."

"Oh…." Wendy said. "I don't know if I can bring myself to use it on someone….."

"I mean, using something like that could help you win." Chris said in an urging tone. "It could mean the difference between failure and a million dollars."

"*Sigh* I just hope a million dollars is worth a lot in jewels." Wendy huffed.

Edward was up to take a turn. He rolls a four, and lands on a blue space. Luckily for him, he gets a special item block, and gets a golden mushroom within it.

"Hmm. So what does this one do?" Edward asked. "Is this one better than the Dash Mushroom?"

"That's a Golden Dash Mushroom. Instead of adding plus three to a roll, those will add plus five."

"As yeah!" Ed exclaimed. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Looks like I'll use mine, then!" Spinel said. Before she takes her turn, Spinel decides to use her Dash Mushroom on it. Hitting the block, Spinel lands a six, but the added boost of the mushroom bumps it up to nine. Moving nine spaces, Spinel lands on a green event space. Unfortunately, this was one of the spaces that continued the countdown. Now it dropped from three to two.

"Looks like luck isn't really on your side." Chris said. "Someone could seriously get blown sky high. Not to mention lose a bunch of coins. Whatever, it's time for the next minigame."

The next minigame the contestants would have to endure was called Soak and Croak. The contestants now found themselves in a huge public fountain. Strapped to their backs were big water guns.

"In this game, you must shoot your opponents with the water guns provided to knock the other three contestants out of the fountain. Last man standing wins."

These guys wasted no time in firing at each other with high pressurized blasts of water. Just one of those blasts would definitely knock them out of the pool if it were to hit. Back and forth, there waa running, shooting, and trying to refill their squirt guns.

The first one out was Wendy, as Spinel hit her from behind. The mage was sent flying out of the fountain at high speeds. Too bad Spinel was hit a moment later by Charlie.

This left Charlie and Edward. The two were staring each other down (In Wild West style. Just imagine that kind of music playing during this scene)

"Make your move." Edward said with a cocky smirk.

"No. You do." Charlie replied with equal confidence.

"Ladies first."

"Youngest first. Age before

"Im eighteen. How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm over two hundred years old, so you go first."

"Well...you go first!"

"Okay." She said mischievously.

What she said threw him off, and as quick as a draw, Charlie drew her weapon out of the fountain faster than he could react.

"Charlie wins the game!"

The fact that Charlie caught him by surprise really made Edward a bit pissed off. Mario Party just has that effect on people. Good friends will turn on each other like animals just to win.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong." Edward all seriously.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That was honestly quite the rush of adrenaline." Charlie said. "I mean, he told me to make a move first. But I don't think he'll be too happy about that. Is this really how intense this game can make people feel?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now that the minigame was over, it was back to the board, and back to more coin collecting.

Charlie went up first again. Hitting a two, she landed on another green space. Unfortunately, it was another knock off the countdown. This time it goes from two to one. If one more person triggers it, then it's boom time for everyone.

"Oh shit!" Charlie gasped, once she realized what she stepped on.

Even though it wouldn't be stepped on again for a while, there was still plenty of backstabbing, coin collecting, minigames, and frustration to be had.

Continuing on, Wendy landed on another blue space, and then Edward landed on the Gold Mine Gamble, earning twenty coins. Wendy landed on a red space, unfortunately losing some coins. Spinel landed on a blue space.

(Now it's time for a minigame montage. I don't want to get too repetitive and boring with each turn, because the true drama is ahead)

**Trip Navigator**

The contestants had to navigate through a maze of banana peels to reach the exit. Despite rushing through and slipping on dozens of peels, Spinel wins the game.

**Croozin' for a Broozin'**

The contestants had to run for their lives in a dimly lit corridor. The group was running away from punching ghosts to be the last ones standing. Through a lot of pushing and shoving each other to fall to the mercy of the ghosts, Wendy somehow won.

**Can Take Pancake**

A bit more on the simpler side, the contestants had to snag the most pancakes off a plate, but the catch was that they had to take them from top to bottom. Edward was too fast for them and took the win with that one.

**Social Climbers**

The contestants had to climb their way up to the top of a really tall flagpole. Charlie won this challenge.

**Slaparazzi**

A Koopa Troopa was trying to take pictures of contestants in the park, and the group was forced to pinch and kick each other out of the way to be the biggest center of attention in the picture. The one that earned the most points in this was Edward. (And the one who earned the most bruises in the process)

**Sphere Mongers**

The players each ride a UFO with magnets underneath to collect points by attracting silver and gold spheres and dropping them into their own point zones. Managing to snag more gold spheres, Charlie wins, frustrating the others even more.

**Fuzzy Flight School**

Everyone had to fly through a tunnel in little planes, avoiding hazardous, spiky creatures called Fuzzies in the process. This led to them driving planes into each other to knock one another into the Fuzzies to be the last man standing. Wendy passed this challenge, being quick enough to avoid the obstacles and not crash.

**Lost in the Shuffle**

The players had to guess amongst a set of Russian matryoshka dolls which one had the most sets of dolls inside of them. It didn't help that the dolls were shuffled around the table beforehand, so it was all up to lucky guessing, or keen eye precision. Luckily for him, Edward took the win again.

**Gridiron Gauntlet**

The contestants were on a small football field, and had ro avoid getting tackled by the football players charging at them from all sides. Being hard to knock down, Spinel was the last man standing.

And then there were minigames that had no winner, but just relied on gathering as many coins as possible.

**Timing is Money**

Players had roamash a roulette wheel that landed on different numbers of coins. Although if they landed on a Bob-omb, that player would lose all of the coins earned in the match and would have to start over. The challenge lasted for fifteen seconds, and by the end, Charlie had thirty five coins collected, Wendy had twenty-four, Edward had thirty, and Spinel had twenty-seven.

**Air to a Fortune**

This challenge had them jumping across adjacent clouds to collect coins. If multiple players tried to jump on the same cloud, then no one collected the coins on said cloud. After five rounds, no one managed to collect coins in this game because everyone tried jumping for the clouds that had the bigger amount of coins and kept jumping into each other.

**Lightning Round**

Players had to avoid sparks that moved around an open arena to collect coins in a free for all. Getting shocked caused them to lose coins. If you could believe it, everyone pushed each other into the sparks, but each of them at least managed to walk away from this challenge with a few coins (and shocks).

(Montage over)

In between all of the minigames and moving around the board, everyone was tired. They were all panting with exhaustion. But they each managed to gather a bunch of coins. Here were the total results. (Not even counting coins that were earned on the board.

Charlie: 110 coins

Wendy: 114 coins

Edward: 212 coins

Spinel: 123 coins

Despite Ed having an exorbitant amount of coins, he was lagging behind on the route to the Star. As a matter of fact, Charlie was the one that was closest to obtaining it. After that, Wendy and Spinel weren't too far away from that each of them had enough, it was a race to reach Toadette.

Charlie took her turn for the umpteenth time that day, feeling like victory was just within her grasp.

"Well guys, it's been fun, but I guess this is it." Charlie said. Hitting the block, she rolled a seven. Moving ahead, she stopped one spot before the Star.

"I didn't make it?!" She cried. But looking down, the demon's eyes went wide as soon as she realized what she landed.

It was a green space.

And just like that, the timer finally ticked from one…. to zero.

"Uh…..did you just land on what I think you just landed on?" Wendy nervously asked.

"She did." Spinel said grimly.

Charlie immediately turned to her friends with a look on her face like she murdered someone. "I'm….. so sorry guys." Charlie said.

And just like that…..

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The whole mine, as well as the four contestants, were engulfed in a mini nuclear explosion that shook the entire mine to its core. A huge mushroom cloud of smoke covered the entire board as well. While watching this go on in the real world, Chris and the Ginyu Force were laughing their butts off at Charlie's move.

"I was wondering when someone was finally gonna set that thing off!" Chris said, wiping a tear away from all of his laughing.

"Is that why you picked that board specifically?" Ginyu asked.

"That's right. I was gonna send them to Megafruit Paradise, But I thought, 'eh, this is way more entertaining!"

Back in the virtual world, we finally see the smoke clear. All four contestants were not only covered from head to toe in soot, but they all lost half their coins.

Charlie sat there on her knees, shaking at what she just did.

"I was….so close." She mumbled. "All of those coins….gone."

"Darn it!" Spinel exclaimed. "Stupid bomb thingy!"

"I think...we really let this game get to our heads." Wendy said as she took her turn. Hitting the dice block, she rolled a ten. The mage passed by the Star since she now didn't have enough coins, and landed on a blue spot.

"Wait a minute!" Edward said, doing the math in his head. Even with him losing half of his coins….he still had enough left to get the star. Victory is his! All he has to do is just reach the Star on this turn.

And this would be the perfect time to use the Golden Dash Mushroom he obtained earlier. Hitting his dice block, he rolled a nine, and adding five to that with the mushroom, it added up to fourteen.

Casually strolling along the path, Edward reached Toadette, who was also covered in soot from the explosion. But the Star still floated above her.

"Hello there!" Toadette greeted. She didn't seem to be fazed from the explosion like everyone else. "It looks as though you have the hundred coins needed to get this star. Do you want to make an exchange?"

"Why are you even asking me that question, mushroom girl?" Ed asked. Yes, I want to exchange. Hand over the star!" (I don't get why they ask you in the games if you want it. Everyone's gonna say yes)

"You got it!"

And just like that, the Star was granted to Edward. (Cue the fanfare)

"Aw yeah! I'm the Superstar! Final two, here I come!"

"And Edward has done it!" Chris announced. "Edward has solidified a spot in the final two!"

Just like the other times they used the VR machine, everyone's vision went dark as they all dropped to the ground unconscious.

Everyone woke up, finally back in the real world. They still felt groggy once they took off the headsets.

"What a party…." Spinel groaned. "Guess I was wrong about it being fun."

"Well, Mario Party isn't for everyone." Chris said. "And if that went on any longer, I bet you all would've resorted to more than just physical violence to win the Star."

"So, anyway, _I _got the Star." Edward said proudly. "That means I move straight up to the finals, right?"

"Right you are. You move on to the finale. Congrats on that. But as for the rest of you, you gotta vote someone off. Good luck with that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh yeah, baby!" Edward cheered. "The final two! Looks like all that hard work has paid off! I just hope whoever my final opponent is will be a worthy one."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Today was just one big oof if you ask me." Spinel said. "I at least hope it's not me that's gettin' the boot tonight. I get we all worked hard, but I know who for sure who I'm voting for. Talk about ending a party with a bang."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I get she blew us all up by mistake, but I'm not going to vote for Charlie." Wendy said. "Me and her are really good friends. I don't know how Katakuri would feel if I were to do that. But then again, only one of us can win. Man, this is actually a tough decision to make.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"*Sigh*." Charlie sighed with disappointment. "I was so close. But whatever happens, I'm proud of how I did."**

(At Playa de Losers)

Katakuri was busy watching the footage of their confessionals. He was a bit appalled that Wendy would think he'd worry over her choice.

"It makes no difference to me what choice you make, Wendy." Katakuri said to himself. "Just do what's in your heart. No matter what choice you make, indexer think any less of you."

"Hey DIPSHIT!"

Katakuri turned to see Rick talking to him.

"How about you quit sitting there all edgy and *belch* silent. It's weirding me the fuck out. Nowb, are you gonna rejoin the poker game, or am I gonna have to find a replacement? It's already bad enough that Dororo kid already won the whole damn pot."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Katakuri replied.

(Back in the game)

At the bonfire ceremony, Ed stood next to Chris as the host only had two marshmallows with him. Spinel, Wendy, and Charlie sat there feeling nervous. The feeling that one of them is gonna miss out on the finale is very anxiety inducing.

"One of you unlucky ladies is getting the boot tonight." Chris said. "And the two of you that stay will get the opportunity to fogjt for the right to face Edward in the finale. Out of the three of you, the one with the least votes is….. Spinel."

"BOO-YEAH!"

Spinel leaps up in joy as she claimed sweet reward. This left Wendy and Charlie. Both did their best to keep a straight face, but on the inside, they were both nervous as hell.

"You two have been through quite a lot in this game. Too bad that ends for one of you. Charlie, you came close to winning, but unintentionally made everyone lose half their coins with one wrong step. Wendy, this is your second time in a row being in the bottom two. After defeating DIO, you've established yourself as a real contender. Probably would be a tough opponent to go up against in the finale. The one of you that will go to the finale with Spinel and Edward is….."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Wendy."

The mage sighed with relief, but looked over at Charlie. "Sorry, Charlie."

"It's fine." Charlie said, trying her best to take her loss in stride. "I gave it my best shot. Fourth out of twenty-six is pretty good. Personally, I'll be rooting for you. Just know Katakuri is doing the same."

The two give each other a hug as Charlie goes to get loaded in the cannon. Once she's in, she gives one last word to everyone.

"Wendy, do your best for me and Katakuri. Spinel, do your best for Wade. And Ed….. give it your all for Tari. You all have been great."

"Will do." All three of them said.

"So long, Charlie." Chris said. "You've been one "hell" of a competitor."

Chris pushes the button, and Charlie is sent blasting off. Looking over at the three finalists, Chris says "Wendy, Spinel, I hope you two are ready to duke it out to face Edward."

"Just know I ain't gonna go easy on ya." Spinel said confidently.

"Don't worry. I'll give it my all."

"To whichever one of you I face, good luck." Edward told them.

And all three go their separate ways. Three remained, and by the end of the next episode, one of them will leave a millionaire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And then there were three. Sorry to everyone who was rooting for Charlie. She played a good game, but it just wasn't in the books for her to win this time.**

**First off, I'm sorry for this chapter being shorter than what I normally cook up. I had a lot of writer's block going on, and I was sick, but I promised a Mario Party challenge. A friend of mine who proofread it said going on for that many turns is repetitive and boring. Not as much fun as actually playing the game, so there was more focus on the minigames. So please don't kill me for this being short. I tried my best, I really did, and it's just been rough for me lately. Writing this story is my way to relieve stress and express myself. Especially when life gets tough.**

**But that's enough about me. Here we are at the final three. The next episode is the season finale. Spinel and Wendy will face off in one tough challenge to see who will take on Edward in the final two. So place your bets. Are you team Wendy, Team Spinel, or Team Edward? It all comes down to this.**

**Also, as of now, I'm officially closing my poll. Thanks goes out to everyone who voted. We got a lot of votes. You can go check out the results, but I'll still tell you here. Here's the results of the top fifteen.**

**Deadpool (Sigh. Figures)**

**Wendy**

**Edgeworth**

**Edward**

**Katakuri**

**Rick**

**Cinder**

**Tatsumaki**

**Spinel**

**Susie**

**Glass Joe**

**Tari**

**Android 18**

**Charlie**

**The thing is, the final spot is a three way tie between DIO, Geralt, and Sora. Between now and the the time I post the finale, you can tell me through review or pm which of those three you wish to see return. The one with the most recommendations by the time the finale is posted will be the final returner, so choose wisely.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry this chapter was short. The next episode is going to be so big and grand that it'll make up for it. I hope you're all excited, because I am. Until then, pick a favorite, choose a returnee, and stay safe, everyone. This is MemeKing, signing off.**


	27. The Final Throwdown

Episode 24: The Final Throwdown!

**Ladies and gents, here we are. The season finale. After almost eight months of hard work, we finally made it. There were some ups and downs along the way, and it's been a hectic year for all of us. But I just want to thank you all again for sticking around this long. After so many eliminations, love, despair, and fourth wall breaks, it's time to make like a bow and wrap this up. I'll be responding to reviews that aren't only veteran reccommendations.**

**Also, I'm not entirely sure with why people couldn't read my last chapter. That was weird. But it's fixed now! :)**

1602jaw: **I'm sorry if it wasn't as climactic as you thought it would be. But this finale will definitely blow away every other episode I've crafted. Will Edward win? Let's find out.**

Ortizale317:** Let's just it's a great fight to the finish.**

TheMasterKat: **For just a pilot so far, Hazbin Hotel is pretty incredible. Charlie played a good game, and was a pretty well liked character.**

MasterSaixus: **Yeah, Charlie will be missed.**

Happiness studios: **Glad we're back online. Be ready for a satisfying ending.**

That guy: **Mario Party is pure evil.**

N8han11: **It's a nice varied mix of characters. Definitely shows who viewers like.**

NeverSafeFromWaluigi: **I'm glad you got some of your favorites.**

**Now let's see who's gonna take home the money. The gem, the mage, or the alchemist.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This season, on Total Drama Infinite, I decided to shake things up by inviting twenty-six competitors from all across the fictional multiverse for a shot at the million dollars. With each and every tough challenge, each competitor fell one by one. And now, we are down to only three competitors. Spinel, the fun loving and carefree gem. Edward, the smart and hot blooded alchemist. And Wendy, the kind and hard working wizard. These three triumphed and did what no one else could, and by the end of the day, one of them is gonna walk away with the cash. Who's gonna be the one to win it all? Find out today on the season finale of Total Drama Infinite!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to our finale." Chris said. The host was now standing at the bonfire. "As the final challenges are being set up, our three finalists are waiting, filled with anticipation and nervousness. Let's have a recap of each contender, and their journey here, starting with the one who earned a spot in the final two, Edward!"

Scenes of Ed's best moments and feats across the season are shown. We are shown in the first challenge when he used his alchemy knowledge to craft a hot tub, helping an enemy team out of quicksand, giving Shredder a beatdown in the prison, showing some moments between him and Tari, and of course some of his freak outs due to his insecurity about his height.

"Edward has shown time and time again just how much brains and utility he's got at his disposal. While he's very capable in a fight and his alchemic knowledge are second to none, he still suffers a few fatal flaws. The glaring flaw appears to be his hair trigger temper about his height, but he's also known to get cocky and show off, which can backfire. As long as he stays focused on the task at hand, he could come out on top."

Next footage was shown of Spinel and her feats. We see Spinel facing her fears by spending "500" years in isolation, her lack of taste buds helping her win the eating challenge, travelling to another fanfiction no less, and the antics her and Deadpool get into.

"Spinel has shown that not everything has to be taken so seriously. This 'eager to make friends' individual has treated the competition like a game and overcame betrayal and loneliness. She's shown to be resilient and bounce back from trouble in more ways than one. Her biggest obstacle is that she can be a little _too _carefree and goofy at times. If she wants to win, then she'll need to be more serious than she's ever been."

Next, footage of Wendy was shown. Her fights towards Rick, Broly, and DIO are displayed. She's shown laughing with her friends, riding Dragonite, and dealing with motion sickness.

"Wendy is a strong and kind girl. She's known to try her best and help whenever possible. On top of her Dragon Slayer magic, she's learned a technique known as Haki from Katakuri during her time on the show. She's honest and very open with her emotions, but she tends to doubt her skills and insecurities, and is more of a pacifist at heart, only wanting to fight if it's for the sake of her friends. Let's hope that can-do attitude of hers will be enough."

"And while we're setting up the challenges these three will face today, let's hear it from these finalists themselves how they feel about it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Wow." Edward said with surprise. "Just wow. I managed to snag a spot in the finals. No matter how many times I realize it's true, it still feels so unreal. But now that I have, I feel that all of that hard work is finally going to pay off. As much as I like these guys, I'm sorry. But you gotta go down."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"My time has finally come!" Spinel said, trying to sound dramatic. "Was that a bit too much? Anyway, I'm so excited to have made it this far. Anything this show has dished out, I can handle. So let's give it one more big hurrah and win this shebang!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Here I am at last." Wendy said. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I could make it to the end. It was tough, but I don't regret it. I made some great friends, and even got stronger while I was at it. I owe it to Katakuri for helping me get there, and teaching me never give up when things get tough. All I need to do now is beat Spinel, and then Ed. I know I can do this. Sorry you two, but I came to win."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginyu was even leading Wendy and Spinel through the woods. The two girls were not sure where they were heading, but anticipating something big.

"Are we almost there yet?" Spinel groaned. "I mean, to wherever it is you're taking us?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Ginyu reassured her. "Me and my men were up all night getting these challenges prepared. It's really gonna put you all to the test."

"Oh." Wendy said. Suddenly, the wizard had a question. "Wait a minute. Where's Ed?"

"Oh, the blond guy with the metal arm? He's currently somewhere else, waiting for the two of you to complete your challenge before you can take him on."

After a few more minutes of walking, the trio finally find Chris. The host was standing in front of the base of an insanely huge cliff face. The cliff seemed to extend high in the sky. On it, there seemed to be clusters of dynamite, oil slicks, and sharp, jagged spikes poking out of it. Yep, this cliff would be a rock climber's worst nightmare.

"Welcome, my finalists." Chris greeted. "I congratulate the both of you for reaching the finale."

"Well, you didn't make it easy." Spinel pointed out. "I mean, treasure hunting, sports, dragon slaying, ghost busting, battleships, Pokemon, and Decepticons? How much crazier can it get from here?"

"Hopefully not too crazy." Wendy said.

"For our finales, we like to go big or go home." Chris said. "So expect big and crazy. But before the main event, we need to decide which of you is gonna earn the right to face Edward. I call this 'Cliffhanger' At the top of this cliff, our favorite alchemist waits, along with all of your eliminated cohorts."

"The others are here?!" Wendy asked.

"Yep." Chris answered. "They're all up there. But before that, you two are going to race each other up the cliff. Whoever reaches the top first will move on to the final challenge against Edward."

The two of them took another good look at the cliff. It was a long ways up, all right. That's gonna be one heck of a climb.

"Oh man…." Wendy groaned. "That's really high up."

"Shouldn't be a problem for a _Sky_ Dragon Slayer." Chris retorted. "But the real problem stems from how dangerous the climb itself will be. We've got all sorts of obstacles to get in your way. From mines, to slippery oil slicks, not to mention today's….._forecast."_ Chris chuckled to himself at that last part.

"Forecast?" Spinel said with a puzzled look on her face. "You trying to send us mixed messages or something?"

"All will make sense soon enough. And don't be afraid to get in the other's way. This'll stir up the drama."

"Well then," Wendy said. The mage turned to Spinel and held out her hand. "Good luck. May the better man win."

"Right back at ya." Spinel said, shaking her hand.

"Enough with the friendliness." Chris said, rolling his eyes. "The both of you, take your positions!"

Wendy and Spinel both take a running stance as Chris gets ready to start the challenge.

"Now, on your mark….."

Wendy began to sweat nervously as she looked at the cliff.

"Get set….."

Spinel looked unfazed as she had a serious look of determination on her face.

"GO!"

And just like that, the first part of the final challenge had begun.

Not wasting a single second, the two of them make a dash for the cliff and start climbing. Both kept their focus on the race, but occasionally glanced over at each other. Though they wished each other luck, they wete wondering when the other was gonna make a move and try to knock them down, or if they were even planning to. With a cliff this size, you can't afford to fall and get behind.

Most of the obstacles like the jagged rocks and dynamite were easily avoided.

"You know, for the last challenge, this is pretty lacking." Spinel said, looking down at the host. "You must be losing your touch, Chris."

But as she said this, she wasn't paying attention, and her foot hit a mine. This caused a big explosion that engulfed the gem.

Wendy's eyes went wide as immediately stopped climbing and saw Spinel basically get blown up. When the smoke clears, Wendy breathed a sigh of relief as her opponent was mostly unharmed, just dangling from where she held on. But the explosion pushed the rest of her body back, bouncing up and down like yo-yo due to her body's stretchy properties.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Pff, that was nothing." Spinel said as she was laughing the pain off. "I've been through worse. And most of that was on this show."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't worry about me!" Spinel shouted to Wendy. "Focus more on the race! And yourself!"

Spinel was right. As much as Wendy was concerned about her opponent's safety, this _was_ a race. Even though caring about others was in her nature, she remembered there was one reason she came on this show: To win some fat cash. Wendy took the advice and continued to climb up the cliff. Only now, there was a new problem to deal with.

The entire cliff began to shake, almost as if an earthquake had struck the island. Both Wendy and Spinel were holding on for dear life as they thought this shaking was gonna knock them off.

"How do you guys like this?!" Chris said from down below. He was using a megaphone so that they could hear him. "Today's first forecast calls for a high magnitude earthquake! I'd hold on tight and persevere if I were you!"

Although it was easy for them to hang on while the cliff was shaking, it was a lot harder to move, since that's the easiest time to lose your balance and fall. And that's what they did. Reaching out their hands to climb further, the Both of them stumbled and fell. Well, they didn't fall too far, as they both managed to grab back on before they fell too far.

"Urgh….. I'm not giving up that easily!" Spinel grunted as they try to make up for the distance she lost. During all of this, the mountain still continued to shake and vibrate. Only this time, the two of them were doing their best to not get shook off during their ascent.

"I really hate Chris." Wendy groaned.

"Don't we all?" Spinel said.

And it was at this moment that the next obstacle appeared to stand in their way. Down below, Ginyu calls something out.

"Men, commence the second salvo!"

Boulders began to fall from the sky, rolling down from above, and rolling along the face of the cliff. Both Wendy and Spinel try leaping to the side to avoid getting crushed.

"Is he crazy?!" Wendy cried.

But it didn't stop there. The rolling boulders triggered the explosive mines, causing a chain reaction of explosions all over. All around, you could see falling boulders and explosions.

But these girls kept trying their best to avoid these obstructions, and managed to keep climbing up. By this point, they were both halfway up, and were still neck and neck. Unfortunately, it got much much more dangerous.

Now other objects began to fall from up above. Anvils, dressers, old TVs, trees, pianos, and even a minivan.

"Where's all of this coming from?!" Wendy asked.

At the top of the cliff, Ginyu's men were throwing down every possible item that they could find.

"These should knock 'em back down to earth in more ways than one." Guldo snickered as he threw down a bookcase.

"Step aside, boys!" Recoome said, hauling in an eighteen wheeler. "This'll stop them in their tracks!"

"Now that's overkill." Burter said with astonishment. "But I like it!"

Wendy watches in horror as a massive 18 wheeler truck starts falling down towards Spinel.

"Hey! Look out!"

The weirdest part about it? Spinel didn't look worried at all. She had a cheeky grin on her face. She didn't even try to move out of the way.

As soon as the front of the truck hit her, her body began to stretch down really far from the impact. With a loud "BOING!", her body snaps back into place, sending the truck flying high from the recoil. The truck is seen flying high through the sky, and out of sight. Where did it fly to? Who knows?

"Wow. You don't see that everyday." Ginyu said.

"No, you don't, my man." Chris said. "No, you don't."

Spinel was seen laughing from what she just went through. "BWA HAHAHAHAHA! That was a fun game! Can you guys do it again?!"

"I made it!" A voice gasped.

Hearing the voice from up above, Spinel noticed that Wendy had just managed to get past her and made it to the top while Spinel was distracted playing slingshot with a truck.

Wendy made it to the top of the cliff, and was lying face down on the ground panting with exhaustion.

"And she's done it!" Chris announced. "Wendy won the Cliffhanger challenge! Which means she's facing Edward in the final two!"

Wendy gets up and dusts herself off. The mage looks down at Spinel

"Aww. I lost." Spinel pouted. Though she didn't like that she lost, she was happy for Wendy. She gave it her all, but Wendy proved to be the better man. Still, she had a good run.

A minute later, Spinel finishes climbing up the cliff, and wishes to congratulate Wendy.

"Sorry you lost." Wendy said.

"Hey, it's nothing." Spinel replied. "You deserve it. If I was gonna lose to anyone, then I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks. You were pretty good yourself."

"Hey, at least it'll be fun to watch you and Ed kick butt."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I mean, she **_**did**_** do pretty amazing." Spinel said. "I may have lost, but I had tons of fun. I even made some good friends along the way. That was the reason I joined this show in the first place. Honestly, I don't know what I could use a million dollars for."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I know I should feel happy, but now I got butterflies in my stomach." Wendy said. "I'm just one step closer, and it still feels so surreal. The anticipation is making me nervous. It's just down to me and Ed. One last challenge to end them all. Whatever it is. I just hope it's not as deadly as that cliff climbing."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kudos to you, Wendy." Chris said. "You're moving on to the final two to take on Edward for the million dollars. Spinel, you lost the race, so you know the drill. You're out."

Spinel shrugs like it's no problem.

"Now that Wendy moves on to the finals, let's move this to where the real fun begins. And where your final opponent awaits. The both of you, come with me."

So Wendy and Spinel both follow Chris until they reach a clearing. Two sets of bleachers were seen. The Ginyu Force were setting up banners for each one. The one on the right was red with Edward's face, while the other one was blue and had Wendy's face on it. Sitting on the red bleachers was Edward, who looked bored. That is, until he saw Chris and the others coming.

"Hey, good job, Wendy." Ed said, walking up to congratulate her. "Glad to have you as my opponent."

"Good luck, you two." Spinel said. "Give us a show we'll never forget."

"On that note, Spinel, please take a seat for the finalist you're rooting for." Chris said.

Giving the host a thumbs up, Spinel immediately walks over and sits on Ed's side of the bleachers.

"Even though I like you guys, I gotta give it to Ed." Spinel said. "Hope there's no hard feelings, Wendy."

"It's okay." Wendy reassured.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get these bleachers filled with your cheering squads." Chris said.

(I'm introducing each contestant based on elimination order)

The finalists look as the first competitor appeared.

"First up, we have King Harkinian!"

The very manic King came out and waved to the camera, still carrying his Dinner Blaster Mark II-DBZ-9000. The King walks over and sits on Wendy's side.

"Next up, we have Sora!"

The Keyblade warrior sat at Ed's side, and waved to the finalists.

"Next up, Tatsumaki!"

The esper floats in and sits on Wendy's side, not looking real into it.

"Next, we have Nicole!"

The very determined mother smiled at the camera as she sat at Wendy's side.

"Introducing these two together, it's Popo and Nana!"

The frosty duo jump out, waving flags with Ed's face on them to show their support, and sit at his side.

"Next is a surprising fan favorite, Glass Joe!"

The boxer walks out, kindly waving to everyone as he sits at Wendy's side.

"Our next spectator is Elena!"

The mystic martial artist waves her arms at everyone, sitting at Ed's side.

"Next up, the Nomad!"

The gentle being gave a kind salute and sat at Ed's side.

"Up next is Rick!"

The ill tempered scientist stumbles out, and was definitely plastered by the look of it. Rick walks over and slumps down face first at Ed's side.

"Looks like someone is happy to be here. Next, we have Android 18!"

The android confidently steps out and sits at Ed's side.

"Come on out, Russel!"

The professional drummer comes out, giving the camera a peace sign. He promptly sits at Wendy's side.

"And for our last pre merge boot, it's Mercy!"

(I know it was actually Nana, but it made sense to pair her up with Popo)

The combat medic takes a bow and sits at Ed's side.

"Now let's see the competitors that at least made it to the merge. First up, it's Dororo!"

The spunky little street thief gave a cheeky grin as she sat at Ed's side.

"Next up is our favorite future criminal with a heart of gold, Susie!"

The monster teen walks out, twirling her axe to look cool. She walks over to Wendy's side and sits down.

"Next up, we have Deadpool!"

"Hey hey hey, everyone!" The merc greeted. "Good for you two on making it to the finale! Oh, the journey you two have had over the course of this fic-"

"Deadpool, just shut up and pick a side!"

"Fine. Honestly, you're no fun sometimes." The merc huffed as he sat at Ed's side.

"Anyway, next up is Edgeworth!"

The prosecutor gives a courteous nod as he went to sit at Wendy's side.

"Next, we have the meta runner herself, Tari!"

Tari smiled and looked towards Edward as she stepped out, making the alchemist blush a little bit. The two two keep eye contact as she sits at his side.

"Alright, let's keep this show moving, you lovebirds. Let's bring out Geralt next."

The witcher remains quiet and stoic as he sits at Ed's side.

"Does this guy make everything he does look so cool? Next up, let's introduce Cinder!"

The maiden walked out with an expectant look on her face as she sat at Wendy's side.

"Next, we have the big bad himself, DIO!"

DIO slowly walked out, keeping his eyes at the ground and trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. The vampire promptly sat at Wendy's side.

"Whoa…." Susie said. "You're seriously rooting for the little girl that beat you?"

"Shut your trap!" DIO snapped. He clearly did not want to be reminded of his humiliating defeat to Wendy. "Even though I hate her, I figured I should root for someone. But not really, since I hate them both, so don't get the wrong idea, you dolts!"

This attitude of his immediately shut everyone up.

"Next, we have the imposing clairvoyant, Katakuri!"

The pirate sure didn't look imposing as he stepped out, munching on donuts. He did, however, look at Wendy and gave her a nod as he sat at her side.

"And last, but surely not least, we have Charlie!"

The demon princess waved at everyone as she sat at Wendy's side.

(Geez, looking back, I have a lot of characters in this)

"Thank you, everyone." Wendy said to her supporters. "You guys are amazing!"

"Same goes for you guys!" Edward said to his group. "I couldn't have done it without you all!"

"GO for the gold, Ed!" Deadpool cheered.

"Wreck this fool, Wendy!" Susie said.

"Now that the gang's all here, let's get this final challenge started!"

Pressing a button on a remote, the ground opened up underneath Edward and Wendy. A huge, circular, flat platform rose out of the ground, and rose fairly high into the air. Getting a good look at the platform beneath them, it looked like something you'd see in a colosseum.

Chris got right on to explaining the challenge. "When I said you two would fight each other, I meant_ fight._ You two will face each other in an even grander scale version of the fighting challenge. The rule to win is still the same as last time. You must knock your opponent all the way to the ground below to win _this._ The million dollar grand prize!"

They all stare in awe as Chris opens up a gray, rectangular briefcase, showing off the prize money. Both finalists eyes were glowing with amazement at the sight of all that cash.

"But remember," Chris said, putting the case away. "You have to knock your opponent back down here. All of your powers and weapons are at your disposal. As long as you don't kill each other, feel free to go all out. In fact, I fully expect you two to go all out. Give this challenge everything you got, because it all comes down to this. Got that?"

Wendy and Edward nod. Both opponents walk up to each other and shake hands, showing the other some good sportsmanship.

"No matter what happens, I wish you good luck." Wendy said.

Edward nods "You too, kid."

Once both walk back to their positions, both prepare for the showdown that was about to commence.

"Here we go!" Chris announced. "The final challenge! Edward, are you re9?"

Ed uses his alchemy on the ground beneath him to create a stone, spiked, _kanabo_ war club with a little angry face of Edward at the tip. "I'm ready."

"Wendy, are you ready?"

Wendy wastes no time, and turns into her Dragon Force form. "I'm ready."

"Then get ready….. get set….. and… FIGHT!"

Everyone cheered as both combatants ran towards each other and made the first clash. Wendy's Haki coated fist collides with Ed's club. Black lightning shoots out in all directions ftom the impact.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"And so, it seems the final bout begins." Mercy said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"No matter what's gonna happen, this will be quite the spectacle." Dororo said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIO sat there with an irritated look. Looking at the camera, he bitterly says "Piss off. That should be me up there giving one of them a beatdown."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both fighters leap after their clash. This was to assess the other's strength, considering these two have never fought against each other.

Taking the initiative, Wendy takes in a deep lungful of air, and shoots out a blast of it from her mouth.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

Edward puts one of his hands on the ground and makes a small stone wall to block and dispel the air blast. Continuing to manipulate the ground, he makes a giant hand our of it to try and punch Wendy.

"It makes perfect sense." Sora said. "His alchemy badically gives him complete terrain control."

Katakuri gives a small chuckle at this.

"What's so funny?" Russel asked.

"If they think that terrain control can stop her, then they're in for a surprise. She beat someone who can stop time for crying out loud."

DIO is heard grumbling and mumbling at the mention of this.

"You may be true," Deadpool said, "but i know one of Ed's key traits is thinking on his feet. He can quickly adapt to anything Wendy throws at him. Even with what you taught her."

"Heh. We'll see….." He says as he takes a big bite out of the giant donut he had.

Back to the fight at hand, Wendy manages to leap and dodge the hand swatting at her with precise agility.

**"Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

Wendy swings her leg up to unleash large winds, but Ed ducks and rolls out of the way, dodging the wind, and slamming Wendy in her side's with the club.

Yelling out in pain, Wendy turns around and lands a roundhouse kick at Ed's ribs that practically knocks the air out of him. Edward stumbles backwards from the hit, but regains his footing.

"Time to change things up!" Ed said, tossing the weapon away. What Wendy didn't know was that he excelled in hand to hand combat. All thanks to always sparring with his little brother.

He rushes forward to start brawling, but is caught in a big explosion that erupted from the ground.

"Damn you, Chris!" Ed snapped.

"Again with the explosions?" Nicole groaned.

"We had some left over, and I hate to be the kind of guy that lets things go to waste." Chris said sadistically.

"You're a sick, twisted, fuck." Rick said. "And that's what makes the world go around. Those with no regrets or isn't afraid to get twisted are the ones that *belch* make the most out of our pointless lives."

"That's pretty dark." Popo said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but that's the harsh reality. There's only two things in life you're guaranteed: Taxes and death."

"Then I don't wanna be a grown-up."

Wendy and Edward both punch each other in the face at the same time. Both use their strength her to push the other away. But it was a complete stalemate. Even when each power up, they were pretty equally matched in physical strength.

Both let go and take a step back. Now the two of them start walking in circles, never breaking eye contact.

"You're pretty good." Ed painted. "No wonder you beat Rick and DIO."

"How about you shut your trap, runt!"

"How about you come up here and make me!" Ed yelled, looking away to yell at DIO. Seems as though DIO's insult got to him, which gave DIO an idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"If there's one thing I know Edward hates more than anything, it's joking about his stature." DIO said. "He always reacts if you say anything about. Whenever has something they hate being mentioned, I take advantage of it."**

**(Yet this hypocrite is being to narcissistic to realize the irony, since hated it when Wendy's victory over him is mentioned)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Half pint!" DIO called out. This immediately made Edward stop his current attack and began to shake in anger.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Runt! Junior mint! Shrimp! Midget! Shorty! Beansprout! Pipsqueak! Micro peewee!"

He immediately turned to walk towards DIO in rage, even getting close to the end of the arena.

"What are you doing?!" Wendy asked. "What about our fight?!"

"I'm gonna give that bloodsucking bastard a fight!" Ed growled. He was nearing the point of no return. His fists were shaking, and his eye was twitching with rage. "You can't judge a man by something he can't help!"

"Don't give in to the dark side!" Deadpool said, trying to help his friend from losing over something…..small.

(Couldn't help myself)

"You're not helping!" Deadpool said to me.

"Don't do it!" Tari cried. "Dont listen to him! You can do it!"

"Snap out of it!" Wendy said. If she won, she didn't want it to be like this. Just like Katakuri, she hated it if someone interfered in a fight. Even if it gave her an advantage.

DIO was about to say something else, but Katakuri quickly grabs DIO and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Don't do it, dude!"

"I believe in you!"

Hearing his friends encouragement was giving Ed some willpower to resist giving into his primal urge to leave and go pummel DIO. But not enough.

But Wendy quickly walks up to Edward and helps him come to his senses in the best way she could think of.

She slapped him in the face.

"Huh?!" Ed said.

"Get your act together!" Wendy yelled. This really surprised Ed, and all the spectators, too. For the shy, kind girl she was, this came out of nowhere.

"I didn't come all this way just to win with a cheap trick." Wendy said in a much calmer tone from before. "And neither did you. After all we've been through, you should know better. At this point, I don't care whether i win or lose. But as long as it ends with each of us fighting fairly, then I couldn't ask for anything more. Sorry... was I being a bit too harsh?"

Ed just chuckles a little bit and gives her a thumbs up. "Heh heh. Not at all. Thanks for the wake up call. If I lost because of a piece of crap like him, is never forgive myself. So what say we finish up this fight?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Seems I rubbed off on her more than I thought." Katakuri said. "For a kid, she's shown a lot of maturity."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm not crying!" Deadpool wailed. He was in fact crying, and wiping his tears away with a tissue. "That was a great speech! Encore! Encore!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"All I got from that was that he needed to stop being such a sensitive bitch boy." Rick said casually.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now that the distractions were out of the way, it was time for these two to finish what they started. Known the both of them were throwing punch after punch at each other at a rapid fire rate. Back and forth, everyone watched as it turned into an all out brawl of fisticuffs.

"Definitely way better than anything you'd see on UFC!" Susie said. "Kick his ass, Wendy!"

"Don't give up, Edward!" Nana cheered.

"Don't ever give up!" Tari said. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, don't give up!" Spinel added. "Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed!"

Now the rest of Edward's supporters were joining in on the chant.

"Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward!"

Now Wendy's supporters joined in as well, cheering the young powerhouse on.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!"

After another minute of exchanging punches JoJo style, both fighters leap back again.

"This is it!" Edward said. "The coup de grace! I'm gonna end it right now!"

"Not if I end it first!" Wendy said. Ed transmutes his automail arm into a blade, while Wendy coats her fist in Haki once more.

Now, the two run at each other at full force, yelling out a battle cry. A split screen is shown of them dashing towards one another.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But at the same time as they hit each other, they both stepped on another mine. This explosion was bigger than any they had experienced on the show. The arena, the spectator stands, and just about half the island were covered in a cloud of smoke.

The spectators and Chris were coughing up a storm as theysaw some of the smoke clears. But on top of the arena, they noticed neither of them were standing on it.

"What's this?!" Chris said. "Where are they?!"

"Are they even okay?!" Charlie asked.

"Who won?!" Joe asked.

As more of the smoke cleared, it made more sense. One of the finalists was hanging onto the edge of the platform by the tip of their fingers, while the other was laying flat on their back on the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Chris announced with so much enthusiasm. "The winner of the challenge, and the winner of Total Drama Infinite is….."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...WENDY!"

Wendy, who was seen hanging onto the platform immediately dropped down to ground from exhaustion.

Everyone stood up, and clapped and cheered for the winner. Charlie and Susie hugged in joy (well, Charlie hugged her. Susie just pumped her fist in the air), Cinder gave a small smile, and Katakuri just gave a nod and smiled. DIO just scoffed.

Others like Deadpool and Tari did look a little disappointed, but still felt happy for her nonetheless, and clapped for her.

"Did I… win?" Wendy gasped in disbelief.

Everyone rushed over to the both of them to help and congratulate them.

"You did!" Charlie cried! "You won!"

Wendy got up and dusted herself off. And that was when the soreness kicked in. "Ow! I'm gonna be feeling that one for a while."

"You don't need to fret about that, little one." Mercy told her. Using her Caduceus Staff, a yellow stream shot out of it and began to repair any injuries they sustained.

"Well done kid." Katakuri said. The strong and stoic pirate gave Wendy a head. "You did amazing."

After a minute of laying on the ground in surprise, Edward finally sat up and looked over at Wendy. "Darn." He said, feeling a little sad about it. "I gave it my best shot, but it turns out the better man won. Good for you. You've earned it."

At that moment, Ed felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Tari smiling at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Ed replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't win it for us. I promised I would."

"Its alright." Tari told him. "You still did amazing. I wouldn't have thought any different of you no matter what happened. Just know you'll always be number one in my book."

This made Ed smile. At the end of the day, he still did really good. And they still had each other. "You know what? Forget hydrogen. You're my number one element."

Tari smiled at this, and the both of them kissed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later that night….)**

Everyone sat at the bonfire, as Edward and Wendy sat next to each other. Both the winner and runner up smiled at each other.

"As the ultimate tribute to our first season," Chris said, "we're going to have one ladt bonfire ceremony. For the one that braved it all, Wendy!"

Wendy stood up as Chef handed her the briefcase containing the million dollars.

"Oh wow!" Wendy gasped. "Thank you!"

"You've earned it."

"If I may ask, what do you plan to do with the money?" Geralt asked.

"You know, that's a good question." Wendy said. "For starters, I may truly to live off this money. I wouldn't need to go out on quests for a while. But before that, I want to do one thing."

Looking over at Ed, she holds the briefcase out. "I want to give you half of my winnings."

It took Edward a moment to process. "Wendy….. you don't have to do that. You won fair and square. It's all yours."

"I know I don't have to. But I insist. You tried just as hard as I did."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katakuri asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything than I have right now. Please. Consider it an equivalent exchange."

Ed took another moment to think it over. "You know, when you put it that way, how could I refuse? It's a deal." Ed and Wendy shook on it. "Might as well use some of it for my research."

"You know, that was really sweet of you." Charlie said. "Humans lime you keep impressing me more and more."

"And to mark this," Chris said. He hands Wendy a marshmallow. "This is also for you. The last marshmallow."

"Gee, thanks." Wendy tosses the sweet treat up in the air and catches it in her mouth.

"You know, this is fine and all, but we're all forgetting one thing." Deadpool told everyone.

"Oh yeah?" The King said. "And just what might that be?"

"What else could it be?! A big party for our big winner!"

And so, the next day, they did just that. In the mess hall, a party was held in honor of Wendy's victory. Music was blasting, people were dancing, and Katakuri was pigging out at the dessert table.

Tari was seen cheering as she won a match of Smash Bros against the Ice Climbers (who, to no surprise, we're playing as themselves)

"I thought if I picked us, we'd win for sure." Popo groaned.

"Guess she's just that good." Nana said, patting her closest friend on the back.

Rick was now so hammered that he went on a crazy conspiracy rant. Dororo and Russel watched this, laughing at how ridiculous he was acting.

Honestly, this was the most fun everyone felt in a long while.

Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, have you guys seen DIO?" Charlie asked her friends.

The pirate pointed outside and saw the vampire standing alone outside.

"He's missing out on all the fun." Tari said. "Even if he was a jerk, he doesn't deserve to be left out."

"Should someone talk to him?" Spinel asked

"I don't think that's a good idea." Katakuri said. "He's just being a poor sport. Let's leave him to wallow in his own self pity. If that's what he wants, that's what he's gonna get."

"Guess some people won't change no matter what you do." Wendy said.

As DIO was standing outside, he was looking out in the distance in bitter silence. That is, until he heard a voice.

"You don't have to keep being a sourpuss about it."

DIO turned around saw Cinder standing there.

"Oh…. it's just you." He said bitterly. "What do you want?"

"You sure you don't want to join in on the festivities? At least, with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, I'm willing to forgive you now for setting me up and stabbing me in the back now."

"Oh, now you've come to your senses? Are you only forgiving me because I've lost, and have been humiliated beyond belief?"

"Yes." Cinder said bluntly.

A moment after hearing this, DIO actually cracked a smile. Pulling the maiden in close, they share a kiss. "God, I love that about you. Only forgiving someone because something terrible happened to them."

"So is that a yes or no on the party?" Cinder said, giving him a sly smile.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. We make one hell of a team, after all. The next time we get a chance, we're going to make those fools pay BIG TIME."

"We'll sit back and laugh together as the world burns."

"Hey! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Deadpool said, startling the two villains. "Eh, don't care. I got bigger fish to fry."

The merc immediately turns his attention towards the camera. "And so, that wraps an amazing story by an amateur writer! Hope you all enjoyed reading. But make no mistake! That meme emperor isn't done yet! Another acrion packed season is coming soon, and it's going to be bigger than the last. Watch as yours truly takes the multiverse by storm!"

"There better _not _be a next time!" Cinder snapped. "Let them find other people dumb enough to be on this show!"

"Its gonna be BIG!" Deadpool said, ignoring her. "We'll have adventure, music, suspense, and me! Not to mention returning favorites, and new cast of crazies to have fun with!"

"That idiot's spouting nonsense!" DIO said. "Isn't he?!"

"But you won't have to wait long. Until we meet again, I hope you all enjoyed reading! You guys are the best. Till next time, tallyho!"

The merc throws down a smile bomb, and everything goes black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And most of them lived happily ever after. The end. Man,I can't believe I completed the story. Round of applause for that. And another round goes to Wendy for winning it all. I had planned for her to win for a while. A easily underestimated girl like her progressing and getting stronger. Able to go toe to toe with the big shots. Wendy and Edward gave it their all. Both were deserving, but I felt Wendy deserved it. I hope you guys are okay with that.**

**I want to thank all of you again for putting up with me this long. All my hard work paid off, and all the feedback, praise, and criticisms all helped me. You all did just as much work as I did. Thank you all so much for sticking with me this long. There were ups and downs, but I regret nothing.**

**But you all heard Deadpool. We still have another story to start. I tried thinking of a name for it, so I'm going with the unoriginal but charming Infinite 2. Fifteen returning veterans, along with fifteen eager to win newbies will duke it out for more money. We've got yakuzas, goddesses, heroes in training, troubled cats, street brawlers with broken English, vulgar inventors, clones of famous figures, convicted criminals, and Decepticons coming soon. The multiverse won't know what hit it. **

**As for who took the final veteran slot, Sora surprisingly blew the others out of the water. Guess you all wanted to see him do more since he got booted early. DIO did surprisingly well too, but it wasn't quite enough. But its not tbe last you've seen of him, regardless. What does that mean? Oh, you've seen nothing yet. I've got some big plans.**

**Don't worry. Season two is now in the works, so keep your eyes peeled for it. It'll be out sooner than you think.**

**With all that out of the way, this is the odd meme lord and humor ambassador's time to clock out. Until next time, this is MemeKing the Third, signing off! See you all in season 2! ;)**


End file.
